The Problems of Time Travel
by ctc1000
Summary: A massive change to the time line creates a world where Harry Potter attends a different Hogwarts. When he meets Hermione Granger again, dark clouds gather, and Harry has to deal with the challenges of being a hero. Harry has a clue, but his enemies are deadlier than canon. Year 4. Some action, some politics, some banter.
1. First Meeting

The Problems of Time Travel

The elegant blond woman looked up at the clock for the fifth time. The two cups of coffee that she brewed were on the table, and she debated whether she should use a heating charm. The French had long held that such magic could disrupt the taste of food, but the French detested cold coffee more. The door opened and her guest sat down. He was an older gentleman, but still hale and hearty. He had a slight limp for which he carried an ebony cane set with rubies. It was a touch of vanity for she knew he kept himself as fit as men twenty years younger. He gently touched her hand, and for a moment, she was overcome with emotion. If the letter was correct, this would be the last time she would see her father.

"Don't cry, Apolline. It is for the best." He sipped the coffee. "Delicious as always."

Apolline Delacour dried her eyes. She had known this meeting was possible in theory but it had been five years since he had first set on this quest. Her father, the Comte de Montesquieu, was a talented wizard but more importantly, a senior official in the magical BCRA, the Bureau Central de Renseignements et D'Action. The mundane equivalent had been dissolved after the Second World War but the magicals had continued their work on national security and espionage. The Comte had been on the front lines of the Resistance but now he was in charge of research, the French equivalent of the Unspeakables. That was why he called on her. He was sure the ritual would work.

"How are Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"Fleur is preparing for the Triwizard Tournament. Gabrielle complains that she should be the contestant." The two laughed at the picture of a 8 year old competing against nearly adult wizards. "They will miss their grand-pere."

"Do not make me feel guilty. I must do this." Her father was a stubborn man.

"Can you not let the past stay the past?" He stood up. The Comte paced often when he thought. "It is impossible. I see them, all the dead. He murdered so many. Thousands in France. Tens of thousands over Europe. He killed Oriane."

Her mother had died when she was very young, in a bombing at the very end of the War. Apolline was barely two, and she only had pictures to remember her by. Her father had never forgotten, and despite being still young, had never remarried afterwards. Some gossips had whispered it was due to Oriane de Crecy's veela heritage but she doubted that very much. Her father was simply loyal to her memory, even 50 years later.

The Comte took out a folder. It should have been marked Top Secret, but the folder would unlock only to his magical signature. Any attempt to force it open would destroy the files within. There were photos and handwritten notes. The largest photo was a blond blue eyed boy, perhaps 19 years old. He looked arrogant and imposing, and that was before his ascension to the most feared wizard of the 20th century. There was a young Albus Dumbledore next to him, but the photo was dominated by the staring blond boy. Gellert Grindelwald.

Apolline looked through the other notes. There were pictures of a small cottage and Hogwarts Castle. "So you chose this time?"

The Comte clenched his fists. "Yes, the monster had been expelled from Durmstrang a year ago. He was taking a vacation to England, and he lived in Hogsmeade. I didn't want to kill him as a student. But he didn't have the Wand, then." Her father took out a pensive. "This is important, Apolline." She took out her wand and began to transfer her memories. Her father had explained that the world would change. Like everyone, she would forget the events of this time line but the pensive was charmed to remain true to this past. Her father had instructed her to use it only in dire circumstances.

He smiled sadly at her when they had finished. The two of them embraced, and this time, Apolline did not bother to hide her tears. The Comte said "It will be this afternoon. I have prepared everything." She was certain that he had not. There were always things that were forgotten - gifts never bought, words that should have been said. In a crazy world though, you could not do anything about that.

"Good bye Papa." She watched as he walked away on an his mad mission to kill Gellert Grindelwald in 1899.

* * *

The Comte activated the time turner. The ritual would make it a thousand times more powerful than a regular one, but would also consume his life energy. He was more than ready to pay that price. He appeared in a small village next to the Hogshead Inn. There was a young girl, barely a teenager fetching water. "Excuse me, Miss, do you know where I can find Albus Dumbledore?"

The girl shrank away at first, but then gulped and replied. "That's my brother. He is usually at the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. My parents passed away, and Abeforth and Albus go there on Sundays. I can take you, if you want."

The older man smiled. "Thank you very much, Ms?"

"Ariana, my lord."

"You are very kind." As they walked, he noticed her shuffling limp. It was clear that the young girl had been injured somehow in the past. He slowed her down. "Miss Ariana, can you tell me how you got hurt?"

She flushed a pale pink, and like a rabbit, was ready to bolt. "It was seven years ago, my lord. I was …." She blinked back tears. The file had been focused on Albus and Gellert but he had carefully researched the whole family. When she was 6, Ariana had been attacked by several muggle boys. The attack had been vicious enough that her father had retaliated and been sent to Azkaban.

"You have trouble controlling your magic?"

The girl nodded miserably. It all came out in a furious rush "I get angry. Then it flows out. My brother - he says I can use occlumency, but I can't. I can't close my mind."

Comte de Montesquieu looked at her gravely. He took out a heavy necklace of gold and rubies. "My wife, Oriane - she had a similar problem. This necklace will help you. It is charmed to keep the wearer's control."

Ariana looked stunned. "Sir, I can't accept. It looks awfully valuable."

He sighed. "It is. My wife died a long time ago. Please." The girl took it gently like it was some cursed object. "You can have your brothers inspect it, if you wish. But I will swear on my wand that I will not harm you." The Comte took out his yew and manticore feather wand. She carefully placed it on before he could swear. The necklace soothed her magic, and she felt much more at peace. "Shall we continue?"

The young girl and the old man arrived at the graveyard. There were three boys quarreling, and the heated tones suggested that it had been going on for a while. Two of them were clearly related to each other but the third boy stood by, sneering at this obvious waste of his time.

"I can't believe you would be so selfish, Albus!"

"I want to explore, to visit Europe. I am tired of being stuck in this village. There are so many things that need to be done for the Greater Good."

The Comte de Montesquieu had no time to waste. Already his energy was dropping and in a hour, he would be far too weak to duel even a normal teenage wizard. He shouted "Gellert Grindelwald!"

The blond boy turned quizzically to the old man. His disdain was still on his face when his head was blown off by a powerful blasting charm. For a moment, the three other bystanders were shocked silent. The Comte fell to his knees as his heart gave out completely. I got him, Oriane. I will be with you soon. The world blacked out and as he died, the Comte felt and heard nothing — not the screams of Albus Dumbledore, the call for the aurors of Abeforth Dumbledore, or the attempts to revive the man who had saved her magic of Ariana Dumbledore.

* * *

October 31, 1994

Hermione carefully brushed her bushy hair and checked her plain brown robes for ink stains. Normally she didn't care about her appearance but angering her headmistress was not advisable today. It wasn't a good thing at any time but this day was special. The spiteful woman had been even more on edge recently, reprimanding them for their laziness and exhorting them to be grateful. The truth was that today, she was grateful. Today, assuming all went well, she would go to Hogwarts. Hermione lined up with the other 15 students in the Society. The girls wore drab brown robes and the boys were in gray shirts and flannel pants. They ranged in age from 11 to 15, and Hermione was one of the older ones. Most Muggleborn had given up hope by their fourth year but Hermione and her friend Sally-Anne Perks had vowed to stay the course. Their headmistress marched out, ready to inspect her charges.

"Hem, hem."

"Good morning, Mrs. Umbridge."

The head of the Society for the Treatment of the Muggleborn wore pink all over - a pink skirt, a pink cardigan, and a pink and black bow on top of her head. She waddled in front of them, her critical eye on any possible offense. She ruled the Society with an iron fist and Hermione had suffered from it before, many times. Hermione stood as straight as she could, and looked ahead. She had learned that attracting any attention from Delores Umbridge would be a painful experience. "You look less slovenly than usual." Umbridge was addressing all 16 students. "You will have a chance - thank your lucky stars - to encounter your betters today. The Minister of Magic has been Extremely generous to allow you to attend the ceremonies tonight. It is more than you deserve. It is almost like you are not stained by the muggle world. You all shall be on your best behavior. You will do absolutely nothing to upset our hosts or any other school."

"Yes, Mrs. Umbridge." The toad walked away into her carriage. She was traveling with Lord Malfoy and Senior Undersecretary Fudge. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. She knew that they were going by the Knight Bus, an insane contraption that looked like it would collapse and collide at the same time, but it was far better than watching every word in front of their Headmistress. She headed into the bus and put on several seat belts.

* * *

They arrived in time to see the other schools arriving. Hermione was amazed by the twelve enormous Abraxans that hauled the carriage holding the delegation from Beauxbatons. The Durmstrang ship was impressive but the Muggleborn had seen various carriages and vehicles. The Society had a small building and there was no space at all for a Care of Magical Creatures class. The rumor was that Headmistress Umbridge had destroyed several magical beasts after a niffler got loose in her office.

The Society for Treatment of the Muggleborn was not mentioned or introduced. Umbridge had promptly abandoned them, preferring to hobnob with the other school heads. Several of the Hogwarts professors clearly snubbed her, although Umbridge pretended not to notice as Dumbledore and Karkaroff were civil. Most of the Hogwarts students barely noticed them, although she detected some disdain from the Slytherins in attendance. Hermione wondered how they could not be noticed. Their brown and gray attire was far plainer than all the dress robes in sight. The Muggleborn students looked like medieval servants at a banquet, and if it were not for the presence of House Elves scurrying about, they might have been asked to carry back and forth trays of food and drink.

They had two hours before the banquet. Hermione had hoped to see the outside of the Hogwarts library and classrooms. She would have attended classes but they were suspended given the start of the Tournament. As she walked out of the Great Hall, it all went wrong, immediately. Several students had already cornered Dennis Creevy. The first year Muggleborn was surrounded by a pale blond boy accompanied by two large oafs, "Watch where you are going. How dare you bump into me. Do you know who I am?" The blond boy pulled out his wand and then sent a stinging hex at the 11 year old. Dennis' brother Colin rushed to protect him, but was promptly tripped by Oaf One.

Hermione saw red. She was never good at staying silent in front of mistreatment. Despite Sally-Anne's tug on her sleeve, she faced the blond twit. 'Leave him alone!" The boy, clearly a Slytherin by the serpent adorned on his robe, was initially surprised but then snorted.

"Well, well. Another uppity muggleborn. We all know what muggle women are good for." He raised his wand, while the pug nosed girl clinging to his elbow jeered at Hermione. She braced herself. She had been hexed several times by Umbridge. She would have loved to punch him in the nose but knew that would get her into more trouble, and quite possible all her classmates as well. Before the spell that could land, she heard the crackle of another wand as a boy with wild black hair and glasses deflected the hex. She noticed that he didn't bother with a Protego but simply redirected the spell harmlessly into the wall. That was very good technique but usually not learnt until older.

"Making trouble again, Draco?" The black haired boy was accompanied by several students, boys and girls, and the Slytherins were significantly outnumbered.

"These louts pushed me." Malfoy pointed at Dennis Creevy and his brother. A red head snorted in the background. "Shove off, Weasley."

The black haired boy stared Draco down. "You know that we are supposed to be polite to the other schools."

Draco smirked. "The Society for Muggleborn. Pull the other one. My father… "

"Your father will listen to Lord Black. He doesn't like misbehavior from his relatives."

There was a gasp from the Slytherins. Whoever this Lord Black was, the blond boy and his entourage did not want to upset him. Grumbling, Draco and his cronies left.

* * *

"Are you alright?" he said to Dennis Creevy. The younger boy sniffled a bit, and had a bruise on his arm. He turned to other muggleborn. "Hi, I am Harry. Sorry for my classmates. We are not like that, well at least not mostly. How do you guys like Hogwarts?"

The other Hogwart students introduced themselves. There were several red heads, who were all Weasleys, three boys and a girl. There was a Neville, and a Seamus who hit it off with Dean Thomas, another 4th year Society member. Hermione didn't catch many of the other names, but there was also two pretty Indian sisters who were possibly twins. While introductions were made, Harry cast an Episkey on Dennis, and the bruise disappeared. Hermione was busy watching the spell motions, and realized too late that she had not introduced herself. The boys were all eager to start a game of quidditch, Hermione had never understood the fanatical attachment to the game, but clearly muggleborn or pureblood, everyone loved quidditch. Even the girls were excited to see the game.

"Sorry guys, I can't play today." There were some groans of dismay and good natured ribbing but Harry told them he needed to do research in the library. As he walked away, he let the red haired boy called Ron borrow his broom. Hermione hastened to catch him. She asked hesitantly whether he could show her the way. "Of course. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

"Wait, you are Harry Potter!"

"Uh, I guess…"

"Your mum is Lily Evans! I have read her papers!"

"You have? Which ones?"

"All of them. Haven't you? I would have read all my mum's writings if I were you."

"Well, some of her research is hard to understand. Her latest work on…."

"Phoenixes and why travel isn't blocked by anti apparition wards!"

Harry blinked. Clearly this girl was very bright. "Err, yes. I didn't understand that one."

Hermione wondered if she had gone too far. "Oh, I am sorry. I am just so excited. Lily Evans is my role model. She was .."

"I know." Harry smiled. "She was the last muggleborn Head Girl. Mum is brilliant. You should meet her." Hermione gawped. "Do you think I can?"

Harry sigh. "Well, not today. She asked me to research some runes for her. Difference between Mesopotamia cuneiform and hieroglyphics. I need to finish before i see her. That's why I can't play quidditch."

"You are lucky. We can't study runes at the Society. All we do is read Ministry textbooks, and prepare for the future. We don't even have our own wands."

"No wands? How do you do magic?"

"We have to share wands with the whole class. They are not very good. I think most of them are broken."

"That's terrible."

They had arrived at the library. Hermione looked with wonder. "Aren't you coming in?" She bit her lip. "Muggleborns aren't allowed." She pointed at the sign. In Hogwarts: A history, there apparently had been a small annex built for muggleborn to read but in 1994, that room had vanished.

Harry frowned. "You know, they don't enforce those rules. Hogwarts hasn't had a muggleborn student since my mum graduated."

Hermione hesitated. "I don't want to get in trouble, or expelled."

"Well, you don't attend here, so I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, I get into enough trouble for two." He smiled. He whispered to her. "My mum is the professor of Alchemy here. My godmother is the Nurse. And I am Lord Black's favorite, and he is the chair of Hogwarts board. Come on, let's get you in." Harry opened the door to the massive library. There were stacks and stacks of books, higher than Hermione ever imagined. The books ranged from ancient grimoires to thin pamphlets with the most recent Evans Potter's name featured quite prominently on those. Hermione's eyes went wide. She felt strangely like she was home.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry had to drag Hermione out of the library. "The Triwizard will start soon! We don't want to be late." Hermione had left reluctantly but Harry's promise to let her borrow some of his mother's journals had distracted her. She wondered how many books could she borrow at once!

She had to sit far from Harry in the Great Hall. Harry went to sit with the Lions. She noticed that a lot of his friends from earlier today were there, with Neville sitting at his right. The red heads, including the girl, definitely tried to keep Harry close to him.

Mrs. Umbridge was not sitting with them, which was a great relief. She sat at the very end of the Head Table, and looked like she would fall off in any minute. Delores Umbridge was put next to a huge giant of a man, and looked rather put out by it. In the center, was Headmaster Dumbledore in a purple and star festooned approximation of a muggle tuxedo. The other two headmasters, Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff, sat to Dumbledore's right but there was a seat empty next to his left. Immediately to that left was an old wizard, who looked rather annoyed to be there. Hermione had never seen him in any of the pictures of the Daily Prophet, but judging from the deference shown to him, she inferred that he was Arcturus Black, Lord of House Black. She looked through the teachers and she saw a red headed witch with green eyes just like Harry's. That must be Lily Evans Potter, she thought. Dumbledore rose and gave a short speech, welcoming the houses.

The grand hall opened again, and in walked the Minister of Magic. Thomas M Riddle had been Minister of Magic for the last decade. In the beginning of his reign, there had been whispers that there was no noble house named Riddle but the backing of various purebloods and Dumbledore had quelled those rumors. He was a debonair wizard and was known to be behave more pureblood than most purebloods. He also had been a Head Boy and his magic was considered quite powerful indeed. Umbridge had declared Riddle to be the greatest Minister of Magic in the last hundred years. She noticed that the Slytherins applauded quite vigorously for Riddle although he was not unpopular with any of the houses or even foreign schools.

The Goblet of Fire was lit by the three Headmasters. Umbridge had tried to wheedle her way into the picture but was blocked by Rubeus Hagrid, who had escorted Madame Maxine up. The hall went silent, as the papers in the Cup spun in the name. She knew that was full of names of older wizards, 6th and 7th years, who had volunteered for the Tournament. The names came out and Dumbledore read them. "From Durmstrang, Victor Krum." A muscular boy in a red cloak stood to applause. The person clapping the most oddly was Ron Weasley in Gryffindor. "From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour." A beautiful blond girl stood. Hermione stared - she was undoubtedly the most attractive witch in the room, and everyone knew it. "Lastly, from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." A mature brown haired boy stood up, to great applause. Even the Slytherins joined the other two houses in congratulating the popular Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore motioned with his wand, and the Goblet's fire dimmed. "And so begins the Triwizard Tournament. Contestants, come with me. I congratulate them on their selection." As he finished the last words, the Goblet turned back to life, and the fire roared. That was shocking but what followed next would stun the room into silence. A fourth piece of paper rose from the Cup, and then drifted down like a feather into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. The old man's hands shook and then he opened the paper, and called out a final name. "Harry Potter."


	2. Lord Black

The room was full of old wizards, old witches, three co champions, and Harry Potter. The first three groups were all irritated, although it was not clear if all the vitriol was directed at Harry. He had not enjoyed the prospect of facing the minister, Dumbledore, and the other headmasters but he knew that a tantrum would serve him poorly. So he raised his occlumency shields, relaxed his breathing, and faced the crowd with poise and control. The same could not be said for many of the adults present. Both the headmasters from the foreign schools were accusing Dumbledore of plotting to get a second champion into the tournament. The Ministry representatives, Barty Crouch, were trying to explain to a displeased Tom Riddle on what might have gone wrong. Along with several other teachers, Lily Potter was attending, and while she had not spoken, the accusations against her son of cheating were not well received. Dumbledore tried to get control of the chaos. "Harry, did you —"

"Stop, Dumbledore." Arcturus Orion Black was not the oldest in the room, nor was he the most powerful. But, he was old and powerful, and most importantly in this kerfuffle, respected by all sides. Harry trusted the formidable wizard who refused to bow even to Ministers or Headmasters. "Harry, did you enter your name?"

"No, Sir. I will swear an oath to that." The reply had received a few snorts of disbelief from the crowd. For Lord Black, those words were more than enough. The next question was directed at Dumbledore and the Ministry. "How was the name entered?"

Dumbledore took out a paper with Harry's name. "It appears ripped, from another scroll. Perhaps a journal?"

"I don't keep a journal."

Arcturus Black only glanced briefly at the paper. "The better question is how the Goblet was confunded. The goblet should only have chosen three champions - yet it must have thought there was a fourth school. How could that have happened?"

At that, Riddle responded. "The Goblet is a powerful artifact. It would not be easy to confound. Whoever did it researched it extensively."

Lord Black nodded. "This is a plot against my nephew. Somebody wants to target him. Dumbledore, I do not want Harry to compete." At that, Lily and Harry both certainly agreed.

"Unfortunately, Lord Black, I am not certain we can prevent it. The Goblet forms a magical contract."

"That is your answer, Headmaster? Do nothing but walk into a trap?" asked Lord Black incredulously. Dumbledore had the decency to look apologetic even if the other headmasters still did not believe Harry. "Harry, do you know if anyone would target you?"

"I don't think so. There is the usual pranks, but this is far more."

"Perhaps, it is just a simple prank. Boys will be boys." simpered Delores Umbridge.

Lord Black ignored her. "I want this investigated. Minister Riddle, you will have your people look into this." The minister nodded, and Dumbledore chimed in that Barty Crouch Jr. and Bathsheda Babbling would both examine it from Hogwarts. Harry was doubtful that the teachers would find anything useful. After all, they had been useless when he needed help with Professor Quirrel or the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Harry waited for his mother and Lord Black to finish their conversation. They were talking about the finer points of how the Goblet was confunded. Lily Potter did not think a truly powerful wizard was needed. It was more knowing exactly how to reset the artifact. That required understanding the complex scheme of the Goblet. While she believed that Professor Babbling could decipher the runes, she highly doubted she could do so in two hours.

"So this plot might have taken a week of study?"

"Possibly less, but certainly more than a day."

Harry could see that comment troubling both his mother and grand uncle. That hinted the Ministry was behind it. Lord Black was certainly not afraid of Tom Riddle, but crossing the Minister was not a small thing. "Are you certain you don't have enemies, Harry?"

"I don't think so. Some of the Slytherins purebloods are annoying but to make an international scene….."

"What do you think, Lily? Can you think of an enemy?"

Lily Potter bit her lip. "There is one person but I doubt….." Arcturus Black raised his eyebrows. "Severus Snape, he was one of our classmates at Hogwarts. He loathed James. They had a rivalry and Sev got the worst of it."

"Yes, I seem to remember. He was a potions expert? what is he doing now?"

"I don't know. After Hogwarts, he disappeared to the Continent."

Arcturus turned to Harry grimly. "Harry, what I have to say is very important. It is vital that you." At that, the door opened. Harry smiled and let the serious look faded from his face. James Potter stepped into the group, and hugged his wife, before greeting Harry. Sirius Black, his godfather also walked in, in his official red auror robes.

"James, Sirius."

"I am here to investigate for the Wizengamot. Sirius is here for the DMLE."

"So the two of you are aware of everything that has transpired."

The two older wizards nodded. Sirius interjected. "Harry, I will need to know exactly where you were after the Cup entered Hogwarts."

"I was at the library with Hermione."

"Who?" said both of his parents.

"Hermione Granger. She is a muggleborn in the Society. You would like her a lot, mum. She has read all your papers."

"It is strange that the Society is here today." mused James. "Minister Riddle has been very reluctant to help Muggleborns before."

"Maybe Umbridge wanted the spotlight." The Society was a sore point for Lily.

"Well, I will need to interview them. The muggleborns. And probably Umbridge." Sirius looked like he had sucked a lemon.

Arcturus nodded. "Before you entered, I had something important for Harry. The three of you should also listen." James, Lily and Sirius waited quietly for the Black Patriarch to continue. "Harry, you are my official heir. You will be the next Lord Black, with all the rewards and responsibilities of the title."

Harry was shocked. His grandmother had told him it was possible but he had thought it would come when he was older. Arcturus continued. "I am almost 100 years old. I have been head of the Black family for over 60 years. Harry, in three years, you will graduate Hogwarts. I will give you my title then."

Sirius Black had dropped his right knee to the ground. At first, Harry thought his godfather was merely playing the trickster but then he saw his father and mother both bend the knee. "Are you sure, uncle?"

"Yes. You will be a fine Lord Black. Harry, our world is not well. There have been things I have been unable to do."

"You mean, help the muggleborns."

"That is part of it, but only a small part. Our society is insular, petty, and honestly weak. We hide from the muggle world, and there are less and less wizards and witches every year. I could not change that. You may be able to."

Harry gulped. It was truly a great responsibility to be Lord Black. His grandmother had told him that many of the so called darker families owed allegiance to Arcturus. There were ties of gold and blood, and historical alliances. He didn't feel ready for it at all. "It is important Harry to be careful. In a few years, you can start changing the world. That's why the attack troubles me so much."

His dad spoke up. "Uncle, was anyone aware that Harry would become your Heir?"

The old wizard grimaced. "Aware of Harry? No. I keep my decisions to myself. But could others deduce that I was considering the future. Yes - I have been thinking about this for a few months now. Orion and Cygnus know they are not fit to be my heirs."

Harry wondered at his grand uncle's words. The hint was quite clear. Many of his pureblood relatives had never accepted his muggleborn mother. Could this be a ploy to remove him as the heir? The silence was broken by Sirius Black. "Well, Heir Potter Black, can you introduce me to this Granger girl?" Harry was grateful to leave. But first — "Thank you, Grand uncle - Lord Black. I am grateful for the honor." He bowed respectfully to his grand uncle and clasped his hand.

"You are welcome, Harry." The old wizard brushed Harry's hair fondly. Then, Harry walked out of the room, leaving his troubled parents behind.

* * *

Sirius led Harry back to his great hall. Harry waited until they were sufficiently far away to ask his question. "Do you think uncle Orion and uncle Cygnus could be involved?"

"Directly, no. I doubt they would dare cross Arcturus. But could they hint or make suggestions. That is different. That they can deny. Somebody is putting you into the Tournament, pup. And I doubt they mean you any good." An uncomfortable silence fell on Harry. As was his custom, Sirius broke it. "So, tell me about the lovely Herminee."

Harry snorted back. His godfather was kind, but quite transparent in his motives. "It is Her-my-own-knee." The girl mentioned had come into view and she came over to him.

"Harry, are you alright? Did you put your name in? Do you have to compete?"

"Yes, no, and I am not sure." he said to her rat-a-tat questioning.

"We have to stay at Hogwarts tonight. They are not letting anybody leave. I am so excited. Maybe we can visit the library again."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows and before it could get worse, Harry made the introductions. "Hermione, this is my godfather and one of the chief aurors, Sirius Black. He has to investigate what happened."

Hermione shook Sirius' hand. "I am happy to answer any questions."

Harry sat down with her, but his godfather looked apologetic. "Sorry, Harry. You can't be here when I question a witness. Besides, I will have to ask the other muggleborns."

"Okay, Padfoot. Bye Hermione. See you soon."

* * *

Harry thought about checking to see if his parents would need him. His mother would be busy deciphering the runes for the Goblet. Plus, if he did see her, he would have to answer questions on the differences cuneiform versus hieroglyphics. It was far too late at night for that. His father had taken the reins from Grandfather Charlus several years ago. His father would be doing his own investigations, not as officially as Sirius, but talking to the headmasters and the minister officials. Harry decided that given the hour, he would head back to the Common Room.

The Gryffindor room was full of students. The Gryffindors wanted to know how he had gotten his name in. Harry told them quite adamantly that he had not and further, he had no desire to be in this tournament. He was chagrinned that few people believed him. Neville was an exception but even the Weasleys, who claimed they were his strongest supporters, seemed doubtful. Harry's reputation of constantly getting involved in strange adventures had preceded him, and Ron was scornful that he had not been invited to this last one. Harry rolled his eyes, and blocked out all the noise. Ron would say stupid things, then apologize, and pretend that nothing had happened. Harry's patience was wearing thin.

* * *

When he was in bed, Harry thought carefully of Lord Black's words. He also thought about the first few years of school. In the first year, he had stopped the theft of the Sorceror's stone. Nobody had ever discovered who had compelled Quirrel to steal the stone. In the second year, somebody had send a cursed journal to the school. That journal had unleashed a basilisk. Harry rubbed the scar on his elbow. He was lucky to survive that encounter. Like Quirrel, the journal had been destroyed. So, there were no clues to how that happened either. Last year was a quiet year, and very little happened. There were talks of strange events in Europe but at least, there were no attacks on Hogwarts. Harry decided to finish the rest of his reading for Transfiguration and Charms, his mum's favorite two courses. Harry was about to turn in for the night when he checked his Marauder's Map. His dad had given it to him in his second year. He could see that his parents were together in their room. His godfather was gone and many of the representatives from the ministry. Harry scanned the map carefully to see if a Severus Snape was on the map, but there was no sign of him. He saw something else though. Trolls. There were three huge red dots that were Trolls. What were trolls doing in Hogwarts? Then he saw that the trolls were walking toward a room on the second floor with 15 dots, the most prominent being Hermione Granger.

Harry jumped out of his bed. He grabbed his wand and his map, to make sure he could find the trolls more easily. He yelled at Neville and Ron to wake up, and the two bleary 4th years looked at Harry like he was crazy. "TROLLS! In Hogwarts — tell Mcgonagal and the prefects!" Hedwig had already understood her master, and flew outside to contact Lily. Harry, mimicking his owl, jumped on his Firebolt.

Harry flew down the stairs to the common room. The Fat Lady was chatting with an elderly friend, and both were shocked when Harry cried "Out of My Way." The two spectral witches heard a muffled "Sorry" as he rushed away. In less than a minute, he was at the room. He didn't need the map because he could easily follow the foul smell of the trolls. The door was smashed open, and he could see figures cowering in the darkness.

"Lumos!" Harry shouted. There were three 12 foot monstrosities, hunched over in the 10 foot great room, where multiple cots had been prepared for the muggleborn wizards. The older witches had tried to shelter the younger kids but Harry realized that the muggleborns might be wandless. Where was the headmistress? Were there no adult wizards in sight? "OI!" Harry cried. He had not thought he would need to confront three trolls by himself. He had assumed that there would be other witches and wizards in the area. Harry cast Avis. A flock of small birds flittered around the room, causing a distraction as the trolls attempted to grab the avians and eat them. "Get out of the room!" Harry yelled. Harry was no first year. He knew that trolls were difficult to subdue, and their skin was magically resistant. He didn't need to subdue them though If the muggleborn ran away, he could simply lock the trolls into the room. Noticing a few empty beds, he levitated the sheets and draped them on the trolls. The trolls' attention was now firmly on him. Harry wondered if that was the best idea. Several of the muggleborn darted out of the room. Harry saw that Dennis Creevy and Dean Thomas had corralled several of the younger kids. That left the witches who were clustered around some younger girls, paralyzed with fear.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked his name as she was boxed into the corner.

Harry saw the trolls were armed with large wooden clubs. He tried to disarm the trolls, but the expelliarmus could not overcome their strength. He needed some way to neutralize the trolls and fast. Trolls were very strong but stupid and slow. Harry cast an Oleum charm, conjuring a slick sheen of oil on the floor. The pool expanded under the troll's legs. He zoomed next to the trolls on his broom. If it was just Hermione, he might have a small chance of carrying her away on broom. But there were several younger witches being protected by the feisty muggleborn. As he flew next to the trolls, the club almost knocked him off, and it was only Harry's practicing of the sloth roll that allowed him to dodge. Harry had two options. He could set the oil on fire, but in an enclosed room, the smoke would be too much. He gripped his wand tightly and cast the most powerful Accio spell he could on one troll's foot. The troll looked stupidly as his right foot lifted up out of his control. Gravity reasserted itself as the troll's left foot slipped on the greasy floor, and it fell into another troll. The two trolls rolled about, confused at what just happened, as their clubs were forgotten in the chaos. The last troll took a huge swipe at Harry. Harry cast a protego which absorbed some of the blow, but he fell from the broom in front of Hermione. As the troll advanced on him ready to swing again, Harry got up. His left arm hurt from breaking his fall, but he thought it was bruised, not broken. He cast his strongest protego to protect the muggleborns. The third troll raised his club. As the club was at the highest point, Harry cast a Wingardium Leviosa. The clueless troll looked around, not knowing where the club was. Harry pointed up in the air. As the troll turned to look, Harry banished the club directly on the troll's rock hard noggin. The last troll fell backwards.

* * *

The doors to the room opened again, as several adult witches and wizards poured in. Harry saw his mother's angry face as his parents cast multiple incarcerous spells, binding the trolls in thick rope. "Finally!" he muttered. Hermione rushed to grab him a hug. "Not the arm." Harry cried, as his entire left side was aching. "What took so long?"

His mom snorted. "You forgot to tell everyone where the trolls were." His dad chimed in "We were worried sick!"

"Oh - sorry" Hedwig flew in and nipped his shoulder, as if remonstrating him.

His parents softened when they saw the children that Harry had rescued. James conjured a splint for Harry's left arm. Lily noticed the bushy haired muggleborn witch attached to Harry's right side. "You must be Hermione. I am Lily Potter. My son can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Even in the face of meeting of her idol. Hermione refused to let go of Harry's hand. Visions of complex arithmetic equations had been replaced by a hero who defeated several trolls. "He saved my life, Mrs. Potter."

More teachers and students poured into the room. Harry looked around at the complete mess around him. Three enormous trolls, oily with grease, were being wrangled away by Hagrid and the other teachers. Dumbledore was trying to maintain order and queried the muggleborn on where their headmistress was. The cots had been tossed around and several were smashed against the walls. The students were busy examining the giant wooden clubs, and the Weasley twins were trying to carry one away. It had been an very eventful Halloween. Where the trolls targeted at him? Or was somebody also trying to kill muggleborns? He groaned. He realized that Lord Black would not be very happy.


	3. The Trials of Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore had a long night and anticipated an even longer day. He had only a few hours of sleep last night, after attempting to calm down Ministry officials, teachers, and foreign headmasters. He had gotten the sleep by promising to convene a morning meeting to discuss the events of Halloween. That was only the first of four unpleasant meetings scheduled for November 1. He sucked on some Lemon Drops to give him strength for the hours ahead.

Albus relaxed as he entered the large room and sat down at the dark conference table. He was still Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Chief Warlock, British emissary to the ICW, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School. He would not be intimidated in his own sanctum. Then he looked around the room, and saw all the assembled witches and wizards, which included the Board of Hogwarts, representatives of the Ministry, and a grinning Delores Umbridge, clearly pleased to be invited to a meeting of such luminaries. "Thank you all for attending." The headmaster began. "As for the events of last night… Professor Slughorn, if you please."

Professor Horace Slughorn, head of Slytherin, walked forward eagerly. "We discovered why the three trolls attacked last night. The room for the muggleborn was sprayed with this." Slughorn lifted out a small vial with a clear liquid. "Somehow this attracts trolls. The compound makes them overexcited, even violent."

"Is that a known potion?" a voice cried out from the back.

"No, I have never seen it before. It is a clever concoction, the work of a gifted potioneer, perhaps even a prodigy. Why this could start a new field of elixirs and love potions…."

Lily Potter snorted her disagreement. "Horace, it is troll pheromones." The attention in the room turned to her. "The non magicals have known about pheromones for 50 years now. The chemical reaction draws in male trolls to find their mate."

Umbridge uttered a strangishly girlish whisper. "It could be the muggles. They may be planning to attack."

Arcturus Black retorted. "Why would muggles attack muggleborn? How would they get a troll? How would they get into Hogwarts?"

Umbridge answered the questions with a deafening silence.

Lord Black continued his confrontation. "Further, Madame Umbridge. Where were you when your students were attacked? I am told they didn't even have wands to defend themselves."

Umbridge squeaked. "I was told that Hogwarts was a safe school." Several witches and wizards nodded warily at the statement. "

Hogwarts wasn't safe last night. You haven't answered the questions."

Umbridge was brazen in her defense. "I was having tea with Cornelius." The Undersecretary mentioned turned red with embarrassment. "We discussed how to help the muggleborns. As for the wands, I took them away with me. Who knows how rambunctious children will behave? Why, they may have gotten into trouble, and hexed some innocent purebloods. They are not ready for the responsibility of making good judgments."

"Without their wands, they are in more danger, not less, of being hexed. The muggleborn students need to learn magic. You are charged with teaching them magic." Black continued. "Headmaster, did you see who did it?"

"How would I have done that, Lord Black?"

"Headmaster, you have an army of house elves. You have portraits in every room. There are portraits in the hallways. Did none of your spies detect the trolls or an attempt to sabotage a room that fifteen children were sleeping in?"

The bluntness of the question shocked Albus. Wizards were supposed to be more courtly, and offer a certain senatorial privilege. Clearly, Lord Black had lost his manners. "I am sorry. The room had been abandoned. There are portraits, but without the presence of active magic, they are asleep. As for the house elves, they didn't see anything unusual. Perhaps they were hexed."

"What about the wards?"

Albus was not certain whether that was his question or directed toward someone else. Before he could react, a young red head wizard began his report. One of the Weasleys — he wasn't certain if it was Charles or William. "My Lord, Gringotts was brought in to analyze the wards last night. The Hogwarts wards are functional but weaker than we expected. The ward against deadly monsters was turned off."

The eyes again swiveled to Dumbledore. He knew his answer would not be well received. "In light of the Triwizard Ceremony, we relaxed the wards. We wanted to make certain no guests or their magical creatures were affected."

"Did you expect Beauxbatons to have trolls as students? Or a troll mascot?"

"No, Lord Black but….." The eyes in the room were distinctly unfriendly. Dumbledore wished he had a bowl of lemon drops to offer. "We are importing deadly monsters for the Tasks. We also were concerned of any werewolves or giants in the foreign schools."

Gasps spread through the crowd. Igor Karkaroff cried "I must protest. The rumors that Durmstrang harbors such dark creatures are not true!" Madam Maxine was notably quiet.

Delores chose that uncomfortable moment to intercede. "Perhaps, Headmaster, I could join your staff to help keep an eye on the school. I could inspect the wards, and the teachers, and our foreign guests. After all, our precious children need to be safe."

Albus knew that Delores' motivation was certainly not the students' safety. Before he could respond, Lord Black did it for him. "Madam Umbridge, are you an expert on troll wards? Or runic schemes of the Goblet of Fire."

"Er, no."

"Then it seems we do not require your expertise." Lord Black pivoted to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, even if you need to bring in deadly monsters, you can keep them out of Hogwarts. The wards for the school should be restored to full strength." There were many who nodded in agreement, particularly those with children attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew he would not win this battle.

* * *

Dumbledore was glad when the inquisition had ended. He walked to the Nurse's Office. He noted with some dismay that Umbridge had not even visited her students last night or this morning. It would be a terrible Headmaster indeed, who hired her to teach in any capacity. The Nursing Ward was jammed full with muggleborn students. The beds there were just as comfortable as the cots that had been destroyed by the trolls. Harry Potter was there too, and he was clearly an object of great curiosity to the muggleborns. Harry Potter was entertaining several of the younger students. He had animated several pieces of silverware in some sort of pretend battle on a cot. It was good charm work. The first years were enthralled. That bushy haired girl was next to him. What was her name, Dumbledore thought? Herman? Hermine? He wasn't sure. "Ah, Harry, my boy."

"Headmaster." The boy replied warily. "How are your injuries…."

Before Dumbledore continued, a witch, almost as old as he was, walked out. In contrast to his rather elaborate wardrobe, she dressed in a no nonsense style. Her flashy possession, a heavy gold and ruby encrusted necklace, was hidden under her gray robes.

"Albus, don't interfere with my patients." Ariana called.

"Ah, Ariana. I merely wanted to inquire about Harry's injuries." Ariana's eyes narrowed. That was never a good sign in the Dumbledore family. Albus wondered what he had said wrong.

"Harry is perfectly fine. His only injury was falling from his broom. He's done worse in broom racing, haven't you?"

"That's a secret, Godmother. Please don't tell my mum." Harry joked as he batted his eyes.

"Well, off with you." Ariana addressed all the muggleborns and Harry. "You all should be getting some fresh air."

"Nurse Dumbledore, will we be staying here again tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Possibly. But even if you don't, Hogwarts can certainly arrange for sleeping quarters. I will need to see some of the younger ones later but I can send you a patronus." The students trundled out, with Harry offering Hermione his arm as they walked out of the nurse's chambers. Ariana turned to Albus with her hands on her hips. "Now Albus, what do you really want?"

"I merely stopped by to see Harry."

Her annoyance grew. "He is as fit as a centaur. Harry Potter heals more quickly than any wizard I have ever seen. He is almost like that comic superhero, Wolverine."

"A wolverine? Do you think Harry has some werewolf blood?"

"What? Not a wolf, Albus — a wolverine. Never mind." Ariana paced back and forth. That was not a good sign. She continued on. "Albus, do you know the state of these muggleborns?"

"I thought none of them were injured by the trolls."

"Not the trolls! Albus, those muggleborns are in bad shape. Some of them aren't properly fed. They haven't received wizard vaccines. Their magic is not healthy."

"But the society for muggleborns"

"That society is a sham. Did you know those poor kids didn't even have wands when the trolls attacked them. You are incredibly lucky Harry was there. Otherwise the blood of these children would be on your hands."

"I was reminded of that. Umbridge confiscated their wands. She was having a drink with Cornelius Fudge."

"That woman." Ariana looked madder than a wet dragon. "Something needs to be done. To not use your magic, to not control your magic — you know why that hurts children." Her right hand unconsciously went to her necklace.

"There isn't much I can do, Ariana. The laws are strict on their education."

"Albus, you are the Chief Warlock. You helped elect Tom Riddle. Do something." She stomped away, slamming the door behind her. Albus grimaced. He liked to project a mysterious eccentric grandfatherly figure but he knew neither Ariana nor Abeforth cared for that. Poor treatment of children was a huge sore spot with his sister. That was why she became a healer after her magic stabilized.

* * *

His third meeting had been scheduled long before Halloween. The headmasters and several teachers needed to discuss particulars of the tournament. The troll attack, though, had put a crimp into the program.

"Dumblydore, what iz the meaning of zese attacks? At Beauxbatons, we don't have attacks on students — trolls running around playing patty cake with giant clubs!"

"Madam Maxine, I assure you. Everything is under control."

"What iz next?" The slightly histrionic woman continued. "Dementors? Basilisks? What ozzer monsters roam around the school." Karkaroff looked relieved that she had not mentioned werewolves and vampires, given Durmstrang's rather dubious reputation.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in magical Britain" Dumbledore repeated robotically. "Now can we speak about the tasks." The schools and their various DADA teachers talked about the preparations. Hagrid was rather excited about the dragons.

"Are you sure your student can handle it?" asked the Durmstrang headmaster.

"Cedric Diggory?" responded the slightly befuddled Dumbledore.

"No, Harry Potter. The boy is only 14. Can he face even a weak dragon?"

Dumbledore turned to his new DADA teacher, Barty Crouch Jr. The young wizard had a sour look on his face. "Harry Potter is … adequate. He has a passing ability at Defense."  
Professor Flitwick interrupted. "Passing, that's ridiculous Barty." The half goblin responded heatedly. "Potter is very good at defensive magic. He can throw a hex as well as any of your seventh years. He could qualify for the Dueling Circuit today." Flitwick's outburst was met with some disbelief that a 14 year old could match an adult wizard in a duel but Dumbledore could see that the foreign headmasters had accepted Harry's presence in the tournament. The allegations of cheating had been dismissed given that there was something clearly awry at Hogwarts. People suspected Lord Black's suspicions were overly paranoid but it was apparent to all that the Potter heir was in danger. That was a small relief. Dumbledore did not want other students pranking or hexing Harry. He could just imagine how Lily Potter or Lord Black would respond.

"There is anozzer issue, Dumblydore."

"Yes, I agree with Madam Maxine." The Durmstrang head agreed. "We do not like how the British are treating our students. They look down upon Durmstrang as puppets of dark lords!"

"Yes, They have slandered us. Saying the French are as brave as Gilderoy Lockhart. What ever happened to him?"

Dumbledore did not want to respond. The story of Lockhart accidentally obliviating himself when he intended to memory charm Harry did not put Hogwarts in the best light. "I am sure it is simply a misunderstanding."

"No, a misunderstanding is badgering Victor to play quidditch. This is more than that. Your purebloods are obnoxious, pigheaded, and always insulting others. "Hogwarts is the greatest school in the world." Can they please stop saying that to our students?"

"Well, Igor — Madam Maxine. I cannot control my students."

The two other headmasters were shocked as the Hogwarts teachers privately groaned. Madam Maxine was so astonished that her retort had no trace of any French accent. "Dumbledore, you are the Headmaster. Your job is to discipline your students."

None of the teachers noticed a beetle with horn rimmed markings buzzing happily on the wall.

* * *

Dumbledore had one last meeting before he could retire. This one at least was in the shelter of his office but it was the least predictable of the four. He knew that he was in for an unpleasant time before the Board and how his sister would react. But the Potters were far more of an unknown. James Potter was a strong willed child, if a bit of a prankster before he matured into a respected and capable wizard. He would have been easier to mold but to Albus' dismay, he took his cues more from his well connected pureblood parents. His wife had a mind of her own, and was rather impatient. Most of the other teachers adored Lily Potter but nobody wanted to anger her. And now that her son was involved in this mess..

Dumbledore took out a secret ledger. It contained notes and comments on all the students at Hogwarts. He knew that Harry's entry was quite long but he wanted to refresh himself before the meeting that Lily had asked for. Harry Potter was a superb quidditch player, the first to have ever played on the team, as a freshman. He was a talented, but not outstanding student known for excellent practical work but a lax attitude toward theory. Minerva had written that he could be better than James in transfiguration if he wished, but Harry's interests were diverse. His marks suffered a bit from all the adventures he got into. Harry had rescued the Sorcerer Stone in Year 1, and entered into the Chamber to defeat the basilisk. Dumbledore knew that Fawkes liked the boy a great deal which assured him that he was not going dark.

Dumbledore heard noise from the portrait he installed outside his office. It was a clever device that magnified any conversation and allowed him an early look at whoever approached. Lily Potter was thanking someone for taking care of Rose and Jack. Her younger children were not yet eligible for Hogwarts. When he saw the other woman with Lily, his spirits sank. This was not good. Dorea Potter was attending the meeting with her daughter in law. Dorea Black, younger sister of Arcturus Black, was a pureblooded princess who was almost as feared and respected as her brother. Dumbledore would have much preferred to talk to James or Charlus. The two wizards would at least offer him some respect. Dorea did not suffer fools, and that attitude made her get along quite well with Lily Potter. He quickly put away the ledger.

"Headmaster." The two witches remained standing. That was hardly a good sign. Dumbledore thought about offering lemon drops but decided that he would need as many delicious sweets as possible after this meeting. Dorea took charge. "We know you are busy today so we will keep this short. We are quite concerned."

"Professor Crouch and Flitwick have assured me that Harry is well prepared for the Tournament."

Dorea Potter looked at him quizzically while Lily shrugged. "Tournament? This meeting isn't about your silly wizard Tourney!"

"It is not? Why then did your family ask for a meeting?" Dumbledore had a distinct feeling that he was flailing.

Dorea stared at him intently. "This is about the Society for Muggleborns. It is disgraceful. They are magical children. They should be educated in a magical way, not by a woman who obviously hates muggles."

Lily shuddered. "Delores Umbridge is a horrid person. She shouldn't be allowed near children, let alone run a school for the needy."

Dumbledore rubbed his glasses. He was getting a massive headache and certainly needed some sugar. "Alas, ladies. I can not do anything in this matter. Muggleborns are banned from Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know. You helped pass that law 15 years ago. It should be revoked. But thanks to your foolishness, we don't need to do that now. Lily?"

The Hogwarts Professor of Alchemy smiled. "It is quite simple, Headmaster. The muggleborn can't attend Hogwarts classes but because of the tournament, there are foreign students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Hogwarts has offered to teach voluntary classes to those two schools. Let the muggleborn take them as well. Officially, this is not Hogwarts, so it falls outside the Ministry's Educational Laws."

Albus mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "But the muggleborns are given vocational training, so they can become better magical citizens."

The two witches snorted. Dorea clearly did not agree with the Ministry line. "How? What training can happen when you can't use a wand?"

Lily continued "Do you really think Umbridge is teaching them runes or potions when she doesn't even trust them with broken wands?"

Dumbledore wanted to bang his head on the desk. The paperwork this would generate - as Warlock, Headmaster, and ICW representative, he would have to report this to three different parties. "There will be pushback. Purebloods will complain. Also are these children prepared for the rigorous courses of Hogwarts."

Lily broken into his stream of thought. "If your concern is their education, Harry and I will work together. I am sure many of the teachers, like Filius, will pitch in. I would be happy to make sure they catch up."

Dorea smiled viciously. "As for the politics, I will deal with that." Dumbledore shuddered. The Blacks were gifted at making life unpleasant for their enemies, and Dorea may have the last name of Potter but she was at heart, a Black. As the two witches left, Dorea gave one parting shot. "Remember, Dumbledore, these are not purebloods, half bloods or muggleborn. They are magical children, and they deserve to be treated as children."

* * *

Albus sucked several lemon drops greedily. He had believed that Hogwarts was his personal fiefdom, and that his word was law in the castle. That had gotten a rude shock over the course of the day. The Potters and the Blacks were not the deferential type. He took out an empty frame and dispelled the perpetual concealing charm. There was a picture of two young wizards in the village of Godric's Hollow from almost a hundred years ago. Gellert Grindelwald. How his life would be different working hand in hand with Gellert!

Gellert was an extraordinarily talented wizard, taken far too young in life. He had seen in the Mirror of Erised his life with Gellert. They would change the world and create a benevolent order to rule over wizards and muggles alike in harmony. It would be a new Golden Age. True, there had been some twisted stories about Grindelwald, dark experiments and research into forbidden magic. No doubt these were exaggerations. Albus was sure though that his benign influence would have steered Gellert away from the Dark Arts to treat all creatures - non magical and magical - more wisely.

A world where Grindelwald hadn't died would have been a better world. Albus had tried his best to implement his dreams. He had worked to protect wizards from the outside world and keep them away from the terrible muggle conflicts of the 20th century. That had meant poor treatment for those with ties to the non magical world but that was necessary. Tom Riddle had agreed, and the two wizards had colluded the last ten years to impose a separate but equal vision. Of course, as Umbridge showed, it wasn't quite equal.

Albus reluctantly let the photo fade away and the concealment charm return. What would Gellert have thought of this world? He chuckled. Gellert was a revolutionary. He probably would have thought that Albus did not go far enough.


	4. The Ghost Out of Time

Harry fidgeted as his mother adjusted his dress robes. He loved his grand mother and mum dearly but he felt like a pin cushion. "Is this really necessary?"

Dorea started. "Speaking to the purebloods? Harry, change is not driven by a single action. It should not be left to chance."

"No, all of these clothes." He had worn acromantula silk before but the dragon-skin coat and the jeweled head gear were a bit too much. "I feel like a ponce wearing a crown."

"It is not a crown, Harry." his mother explained. "It is a circlet. The legend is that this was worn by a Potter before the Battle of Maldon."

"Fat lot of good it did him. The English lost that battle." Harry took off the gold and emerald circlet. " He should have worn a helmet, instead." Harry peeled off the heavy black scaled coat. "I will speak to them like this." He still looked like he had come out of a Twilfitt and Tatting's catalogue but Harry knew concessions needed to be made.

"Have you practiced?" asked his anxious mother.

"I will be fine, mum."

Dorea smiled. "Of course you will be, Harry. You look like a perfect pureblood prince." Harry coughed. "Let's hope those prats realize that."

* * *

Harry had requested the meeting to start thirty minutes after dinner. He decided that he would have the most luck with students his age and younger. After all, the older students would be unlikely to cross the paths of the Muggleborn. Curiosity about the troll would be enough to get his classmates to attend, but his formal invitation sparked more interest. He would be meeting them as a representative of House Potter. The turnout was good. He counted at least 25 students and all the students from the noble families . Draco wore an elaborate black and green robe adorned with peacock feathers which clashed dreadfully with Crabbe and Goyle, who wore yellow and brown. As for Ron Weasley's hideous puce and orange robes, the less said the better. Many of the witches were dressed elegantly as if they were attending a dress ball. They would probably have liked the circlet, even if he thought it was a tad pompous."

"Harry… er, I mean Heir Potter." Neville stuttered.

"Either is fine. Heir Longbottom." Harry turned to the expectant audience. Harry plowed forward like any eager Gryffindor. "Wizards and witches, I have come to talk about the Muggleborns. They have been denied an education. Because of the Triwizard, Hogwarts is offering classes to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The muggleborns will be allowed to take those classes. As House Potter, I would ask you to treat them with respect."

The noise of the crowd was a mix of confusion and dismay. "Muggleborns? At Hogwarts. That is not allowed."

"They won't be attending Hogwarts class. They will be treated as a foreign school and several professors will teach voluntary extra classes."

Draco stood up. "These mud — muggleborns barely have any magic. Even 15 of them couldn't beat a few trolls."

Harry would have liked to see Draco fight a troll. Perhaps the prat would threaten it with his father. He held back his quip, knowing the point was to build allies, not create enemies. "They didn't have any wands. Their society has few books and little equipment."

Harry could feel sympathy building. Wizards loved magic.

Draco kept on. "Bah, they can never be as good as purebloods."

Harry responded. "How do you know, Heir Malfoy? They have never gotten a chance. Maybe they can be talented wizards and witches. We need more people in our world, not less."

"Do you want muggleborns competing with us? For our quidditch teams, to become prefects?"

Harry knew this was the crux of the issue. Wizards wanted to remain lords of their insular realms, refusing to venture outside. "Magic is not limited. These muggleborns can become teachers, healers, inventors. Why shouldn't we welcome them? Let's make our world a bigger place with more magic, and not less." There were murmurs from the group. To everyone's shock, Daphne Greengrass, the blond princess of Slytherin agreed. "Heir Potter is right."

"What?" Harry could hear Draco's outrage mixed with a more moderate reaction from Susan Bones and other witches. "If the muggleborns can become powerful wizards, then they would be valuable allies. If their magic is weak, that will be obvious too. We can only gain from gathering more information."

It was hardly an altruistic view but would appeal to the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. "Thank you, Heir Greengrass." Harry said gratefully.

Ron spoke up. "Can the castle handle so many people? Will we have enough food?"

Harry wanted to say that there were only 15 muggleborns and many of them were first and second years. He decided on a larger point. "Hogwarts once taught 1000 students. Today, we have less than 200. There are so much less magic than the time of the Founders. Hogwarts needs more students, not less." There was still some grumbling from the darker purebloods, but Harry knew that Daphne Greengrass carried a good deal of influence.

His argument got further support from Susan Bones. "Heir Potter, if the muggleborns have no wands, how will they be ready for classes?"

Harry smiled. "House Potter will take care of that, but I would invite all of you to help me. I am planning a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. "

In the end, a dozen students agreed to come. More witches than wizards signed up, partly to shop in Diagon Alley. After the meeting ended, Harry spoke to Draco, inviting him personally. The blond pureblood sneered, saying he would have nothing to do with filthy muggles. Harry had offered the olive branch. It was not his fault if Draco did not take it.

* * *

The next morning, Harry went with his mum to speak to the muggleborn students. Last night, Dorea and Lily had explained to Delores Umbridge with the plans for classes. Initially, Umbridge had been thoroughly unpleasant, but when she realized that she could fraternize with Dumbledore and the other headmasters, she became slightly more agreeable. The witch had claimed her students were rather doltish and incapable of learning, or even following basic instructions, being more suited for menial work. Lily had cut the meeting short, afraid that she would completely lose her temper.

Harry and Lily walked into a large classroom. The muggleborns were lined up in a row, with Umbridge inspecting their robes for stains. "Hem, Hem."

"Yes, Mrs. Umbridge." the students called out.

"Professor Potter wishes to speak with you. You will pay her all respect. I expect your…"

Lily Potter was itching to cast a Silencio. Instead she simply interrupted her. "Thank you, Madame Umbridge. Please sit down." Lily went to face the fifteen Muggleborn students. "Children, Hogwarts is providing classes to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools. We would like to offer it to the Muggleborns students. It is strictly voluntary but"

A burst of excitement came from the kids. "Could we stay at Hogwarts?" "What will be taught?" "Can we play quidditch?"

Umbridge leaped off. "Now, that is just rude. Interrupting Professor Potter like….."

"Mrs. Umbridge. Allow me to answer!" thundered Lily. She turned back to the muggleborns. "You would stay on the grounds. We would craft a curriculum. Anyone who….."

The Headmistress of the Society once again intruded. "Now, some of you may be too dim witted. Certainly your knowledge of magic is lacking. These classes will be far too arduous for your limited abilities."

Lily Potter broke in. "Let us see what they would like. Those who want to attend classes at Hogwarts, raise your hands."

Every muggleborn's hands leapt in the air, with Hermione's arm being the quickest. Harry thought that she might have made a good seeker, with that reaction speed. Umbridge frowned, but the Potters chose to ignore her. Lily smiled. "If you have any questions about Hogwarts, this is my son Harry. Harry?"

Harry Potter walked to the front of the class.

The first question came from Hermione. "How many classes can we take?"

"Uh… As many as you would like, I suppose."

"What classes will be offered?" she asked.

"That will be based on demand but I certainly think Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology. I assume Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Runes could be taught too."

Dean Thomas yelled "You mean, we will be able to cast spells?"

"Er - of course." Harry saw that his mother was glaring at Umbridge.

There was a small boy on the verge of tears. Dennis Creevey raised his hand timidly. "We don't have wands, Sir." The comment took the air out of many of the muggleborns.

"Right, the wands." Harry beamed. "The law says that muggleborns cannot buy wands. However, the wands can be bought and given to you. House Potter invites all of you to a trip to Diagon Alley. Let's get your school supplies!"

The looks of joy in the room were brighter than Harry's Lumos.

* * *

That morning, both groups of students assembled in the great hall. It was a large party with 30 students. Umbridge had been disinvited when Lily pointed out that only students were going, not teachers. Lily trusted her son to oversee the trip while Umbridge grumbled that the kids would obviously get up to all sorts of shenanigans.

"How does this work, Professor Potter?" Hermione asked in wonder. The muggleborns had initially thought they would go by the famous Hogwarts express but instead there was a shimmering gate created by Flitwick, Sprout, and Lily Potter.

"I am glad you asked, Hermione. This is a variation of the flue. It requires both points in the network to be cast simultaneously."

"It is a lot more comfortable than the regular flue." shuddered Harry. He had gotten lost once and landed in Borgin and Burkes by accident.

The awestruck muggleborns stepped through. The whole group reappeared in a large room awash with marble and money. Harry bowed to an extremely important looking goblin before leading the muggleborns to several tellers. "House Potter has created an account for all of you. You will have 50 galleons total for the year, but they will give you 25 now to spend."

As the goblins distributed the money pouches, a worried Hermione whispered to Harry. "Harry, isn't this too much? Can you afford this?"

A pretty witch with very sharp ears snickered. "Hermione, this is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne, Hermione Granger." The blond pureblood curtsied slightly as a red faced Hermione realized she had been overheard. "Don't worry. Daphne is simply using a listening charm." Harry quickly dispelled the charm.

"I merely wanted to hear how Ragnok addressed you, Harry." said the girl shamelessly. Harry raised his eyebrows. Daphne Greengrass embodied the Slytherin mentality - exceedingly cunning, and always looking for an edge. He was certain that Lord Black would not want any of his classmates, let alone Daphne Greengrass, to hear of his new status as Heir Black. Fortunately, Daphne didn't probe but answered Hermione. "House Potter is one of the richest in Britain. It may be second only to House Black. If the Potters gave you 5000 galleons each, they would barely notice."

* * *

As they left the bank, the students found themselves on the famous cobblestoned Diagon Alley. It was the first trip for the muggleborns and they were amazed at the variety of shops. Even the purebloods who had been here many times still enjoyed the wonder of the place. There were shops selling all sorts of magical items, candy emporiums, two menageries for owls and other pets, butter beer and ice cream, and many book stores. Ron Weasley and several other boys wanted to bolt immediately for Quality Quidditch Supplies. Several of the purebloods witches eyed Madame Malkin's Robes while Hermione's eyes glazed over at Flourish & Botts. Harry realized that he would quickly lose the group. "Oi! First we need to get wands."

The muggleborns followed Harry to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I remember your first wand."

Harry replied "11 inches, Holly wood, Phoenix Feather Core. Mr. Ollivander, we're in a bit of a hurry. We have 15 muggleborns."

The strange old man said "I know. The law says I cannot sell to muggleborns but you, Mr. Potter, intend to buy the wands. I will match the wizard or witch to the wand."

"That's right. Thank you, Sir."

"How did he know?" whispered Hermione, looking carefully at Daphne to see if her listening charm was still on.

"I'm not sure. Ollivander knows many things. My mum think he sees the future. He told me once that my destiny would be great but terrible."

"What does that mean, Harry?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. It was a bit creepy."

The excitement on the students as they paired with their wands was infectious. Hermione eagerly awaited her turn. As the oldest muggleborn, she was the last to receive a wand. She left the shop with a vine and dragon heartstring wand in her hand, excited about the prospect of casting spells.

* * *

For the next few hours, the group dispersed. Harry told everyone to meet back at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour at noon. He went with an eager Hermione to get various school supplies. While no witches accompanied them, Harry was quite aware of a few witches and wizards trying to track them at a distance. He checked more than once for listening charms and was glad that Daphne had not tried that tactic again. Then, he realized sourly that she would have another trick up her sleeve.

For Hermione, the trip was a massive success. She had a gorgeous half kneazle pet with a squashed up face, fat legs, and a bushy long tail. Harry thought Crookshanks was a touch cranky, but the intelligent pet was a good match for her mistress. They had bought some sugar quills in addition to writing implements. After buying cauldrons, two sets of robes, a telescope, and parchment, Harry had led Hermione to Flourish & Botts where she proceeded to spend the her last galleons buying as many books as possible. Harry sensibly purchased her a book bag with extension and featherweight charms. Even with the charms, the bag was filled entirely to the brim.

At Florean's Ice Cream, the students were busy eating enormous sundaes. Ron Weasley's head was obscured by the 6 massive scoops of strawberry ice cream covered with hot fudge and chopped nuts. Harry shared a chocolate and raspberry ice cream with Hermione as the muggleborn students proudly compared their purchases. The shop was packed full of new pets, brooms, and books. It was almost time to return to Hogwarts.

Harry took out his wand to send a message to his mum. As he readied the spell, he felt a wave of despair take hold of him, breaking his concentration. Outside, the sky darkened abruptly, and both witches and wizards, muggleborns and purebloods gasped. Noon had turned into dusk as the temperature dropped.

"What is happening?" shouted Ron with his mouth full of sticky fudge and giant strawberries. "

I don't know." said Harry. He threw a mirror to Neville. "Alert Hogwarts. Watch the other students."

He opened the door to Florean's carefully. There was a strange black cloud that had blotted out the sun. The wind screamed and shattered multiple windows as the cloud dipped and dived around Diagon Alley. Bystanders ran for cover as signs and store awnings were torn down. A few brave students had joined Harry outside. Susan and Hermione were closest to Harry. Harry was about to cast a spell when he saw in the amorphous black cloud the pale face of a boy, with cropped black hair and dull brown eyes.

He heard Susan's question next to him. "Harry, is that a dementor?"

Harry replied loudly, so the other wizards and witches could hear him over the commotion. "NO, a dementor drains your happiness away. This is more rage." The black cloud whipped closer to Harry. "Stay back." Harry yelled to his friends.

Harry could see the boy in the darkness better now. The boy wore simple rough clothes. He was older than Harry, but not by much. The face was troubled, a mixture of apathy and anger. "Who are you?" There was no answer but a tendril of the cloud reached out to Harry. He touched it gingerly, and emotions poured into him. He felt guilt and shame, a tremendous self loathing that had built up over years. His knees buckled and his wand clattered on the ground. Terrible things had happened to this boy. When his classmates saw him fall, they threw hexes and curses at the dark cloud. The cloud shuddered and then shrieked, as a wave of destruction spread out into the Alley. Doors were torn off hinges. More window panes broke. Two columns on the outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank were ripped from the facade.

"Stop!" Harry cried. He stood up. Aurors were pouring into the alley, as were goblin guards. Harry knew this could get ugly quickly. "Neville, tell my mum. It is not a dementor. It is an obscurial. Don't attack it. It feeds off magical energy." There was a gasp from the purebloods.

Harry stood straight. He placed his wand deliberately back into his holster. He raised his arms to show he carried no weapons. He relaxed his occlumency and prepared to use legimens. He walked forward and the black cloud engulfed him.

Harry could not hear the wails of his friends. It was complete and utterly dark except for the faint glow of the boy with his back turned to him. "Who are you? I can help?" The boy gestured with his hand. Images started to rush into Harry's head.

He saw a boy being beaten sometimes with a belt, sometimes with a whip. He felt hunger, misery and pain. The boy was alone, locked up in some small space, with barely any sheets to cover him from the cold. He had little food and what he had, he often gave some of it to other children. He appeared to be in some orphanage or poorhouse. Harry tried to calm himself down and look more carefully. The surroundings were old and gray. As he sifted through the images, he saw a river with bridges. That is not the Thames, Harry thought, and these places do not look like England. "Let me help. My parents, my family - they can help you." he shouted.

The boy cackled and giggled. His hand reached out. Things changed. Instead of Credence Barebone, there was another boy who was abandoned. Harry Potter looked upon a young boy, living in a dark closet infested with spiders - himself. A big beefy man with a purple face smashed him in the backwith a bat. He felt hunger and pain. He was called a freak and locked away from anyone who could have cared for him. Harry Potter knew that this was real, that these beatings happened. But how? He saw a baby crying, and his mother, Lily Potter, younger by at least a decade, calling "Not Harry, please no." and then there was a bright green light.

In the alley, a dozen aurors got ready to attack.

"Don't" yelled Hermione.

A gruff auror with many scars and strange headgear turned to her. "Sorry. laddie. We have to kill the monster."

Susan Bones stood with Hermione. "Moody, it is an obscurial, and Harry Potter is trapped inside!"

Alastor Moody blinked several times. "Well, we will defeat the magical beast."

Hermione cried "You don't understand. Harry walked into the obscurial. He wants to talk with it."

Sirius Black had an enormous headache. It was bad enough that an obscurial had wrecked Diagon Alley. Explaining to Lily and James what had happened to their son would be unpleasant. And that did not even include Lord Black or his adoptive mum Dorea.

"What should we do?" a pink haired recruit asked Moody.

The lead auror replied. "We have to attack. Who knows what this creature can do?"

Harry Potter relaxed his breathing. He had survived the green light, but his mother and father had not. The spectral figure of the boy looked at him. The boy remained silent but another voice, masterful and commanding, spoke to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are out of time." Credence Barebone shook, whether out of loathing or worship, Harry could not deduce. He knew that the sullen angry boy was controlled by the forceful voice. The boy's image faded away. As the aurors and goblins prepared to rush, the black cloud shuddered, and then vanished. The only thing left was Harry Potter, still wandless, with tears in his eyes. Harry's friends rushed to him, but Harry paid little attention. His only thought was the vision of his mother's death.

* * *

Later, the Alley was teeming with wizard and witches. Healers from St. Mungo's had given the shopkeepers and students examinations. There had been a lot of property damage but nobody was hurt. Aurors were trying to take statements but it was clear that nobody knew what had happened. The exception was a boy who was saying very little - Harry Potter.

"I am fine." Harry mumbled to his concerned parents. He refused to look them in the eye. Hermione sat next to him.

"Why on earth did you…" asked his mum.

"It was an obscurial, mum. It was in tremendous pain."

"At least you banished it." said Amelia Bones. The head of the DMLE had personally taken over the investigation. She also wanted to check on her niece.

"I didn't banish it. The obscurial left. Some one was controlling it."

"Nothing can control an obscurial." scoffed Alastor Moody.

Harry wanted to disagree. None of them had heard that imperious voice or the cryptic words uttered. He was very tired and he was certain that he would not be believed.

"I will take Harry and the students back to Hogwarts." said Lily.

"The Unspeakables should examine him. We can also treat him at St. Mungo's to see if there is any spell damage. There are a lot of questions from the Ministry."

"After he rests, Amelia." Lily pleaded. "Right now, we all need some time."

Harry trudged off with the rest of the students. They were being escorted by teachers and aurors. Officials from the ministry were still cleaning up the Alley and trying to fend off questions from the Daily Prophet. A day that had started with great promise had ended quite poorly.


	5. Secrets

Hermione Granger sat still as Lily Potter copied her memories into the Potter Pensieve, She should have been fascinated by the plain stone basin carved with Celtic and Roman runes. Instead, like the other Potters in the Hospital Wing, she stared at the privacy screens guarding a bed in the corner. When they had returned to Hogwarts, Nurse Dumbledore whisked away a listless Harry Potter to be examined. She had forbidden anyone from asking questions or even seeing him, arguing that he needed rest. Nurse Dumbledore even yelled at her brother when he tried to get past.

The Potters were far calmer than the headmaster. They used their nervous energy well. Lily had instructed Hermione on how to prepare her memories to be extracted. Sirius Black dropped by to speak with James. James erected a silencing charm before their conversation. An older couple, Harry's paternal grandparents, communicated in a mirror with a number of different wizards. Hermione was careful not to eavesdrop. She tried to be helpful to Lily without being intrusive.

James and Lily entered the pensieve while Dorea and Charlus remained in the room, waiting their furn. Hermione bit her lip. The Hogwarts gossip network had gone into overdrive when the students had returned. Some students believed that Harry Potter had nearly died to defeat the obscurial. Others said that it was all a trick, and Potter could control the creature, and probably had unleashed it to play the hero. Hermione still did not know what an obscurial was. She had consulted her books, but even in Fantastic Creatures, there was no mention of them. When she put the book away, Crookshanks had paddled over to look at pictures of kneazles.

Harry's parents emerged, pale and upset. At the same time, the door to Hospital Wing slammed open. The proud wizard that Hermione had seen at the Halloween Feast walked in. Dorea put her hand on his arm, and then whispered several things in Arcturus Black's ear. He turned to Hermione.

"You are?"

"Hermione Granger, My Lord."

"Muggleborn?"

"Yes, sir."Your memories in the pensieve - are they a full recollection?"

"I believe so - Lily - Mrs. Potter showed me how it worked."

The two older wizards and Dorea jumped into the memories. Lily Potter patted Hermione's hand to reassure her. Crookshanks had gotten bored of the book and draped himself on her lap. There was silence for a few minutes until Lord Black and the elder Potters returned.

"He really used legimency against an obscurial." sighed Lord Black.

"It may be better than you think." countered Harry's grandfather.

"How?'

"He may know how the obscurial was created or where it came from." replied Dorea.

"If he isn't catatonic. Exposure is bad enough. But to be completely absorbed?" Lord Black said.

Hermione surprised herself by speaking. "I don't think he was absorbed. He wasn't hurt or in shock."

Lord Black looked at her. "Miss Granger, the pensieve captures sight and hearing. Was there anything else? Did you sense something?"

"I am not sure… he was cold. There were tears in his eyes."

Lily spoke. "If he saw the obscurial's memories, that is not surprising."

James said. "Harry is not one to cry. He is more likely to try to change things."

"Perhaps he saw something that he doesn't want to tell." said Lord Black.

Hermione could not follow the conversation. She had no idea what legimency meant or what obscurials could do. She had seen the destruction in Diagon but the obscurial clearly had more powers than breaking windows or tearing up stones. It frustrated her not to know. Crookshanks had jumped from her lap to perch on a cot. He was next to a snowy white owl who stared without blinking at the privacy screens. Crookshanks was hissing and nudging the owl's left shoulder. The owl tried her best to ignore the half kneazle until provoked too far, cuffed him gently with his wings, hooting her mild frustration. Crookshanks continued his attempt to push the owl off the bed. Hermione wondered if her pet could speak Snowy Owl.

* * *

On the bed in the corner, Harry Potter looked very much like Hedwig. He did not hoot but he stared at his surroundings. He had answered Ariana's questions without emotion. Ariana knew this feeling from her own experience. She banished the portraits in the Hospital Wing, and cast detection spells for tracking or listening spells on both her or Harry. She finished with multiple privacy charms before sitting down on the bed.

"Harry, I have to tell you something. It's a secret." The boy turned to his godmother. "I know how you feel."

"You met an obscurial?"

She grimaced. Even a century later, it was a hard thing to confront. "I almost became an obscurial."

Harry started. "WHAT?"

"When I was very young, I was attacked by three muggle boys. They saw me accidentally using magic. They wanted me to do those tricks again. They beat me for refusing, calling me a freak. They left me for dead." Harry looked at her with horror. She continued. "What happened next was even worse. My father attacked them a few days later, and cast the crucio spell. They sent him to Azkaban. He refused to tell anyone why he attacked the muggles."

"Why?"

"I lost control of my magic. I was so ashamed. Then, when my dad went away, it got even worse. I felt guilty. He could have saved himself if he told the judge about me. But he didn't say a single word. My mum had to move us away to another village, so no one knew of my problems. I thought about killing myself to stop placing a burden on my family. And then…" Ariana rubbed her red eyes. "When I was 10, there was a storm. I woke up from a nightmare, and my mum was standing over me. I screamed — I thought I was six again, being kicked and slapped and choked. I lashed out — and I killed my mum. I killed her Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ariana. There was nothing he could say.

"Albus and Abeforth protected me. They said mum had died from missing my dad. The next three years passed in a haze. I suppressed my magic but sometimes I would get so angry, so miserable and the magic would come out." Ariana was lost in her memories.

"What happened then, God mum?"

"One summer, a man gave me this. He said it was his wife's." She showed Harry the thick gold and ruby necklace. "It smoothes my emotions. Even when I get angry, the necklace releases the feelings. I don't really know how." Harry's fingers touched the necklace. The stones were warm to his touch, and he could sense Ariana's mental conflict. "Harry, without this necklace, I think I would have become an obscurial. I hated my magic. I hated myself. But even though I tried, my magic was bubbling up and becoming darker."

"Oh, Godmum." Harry felt ashamed of his own misery. His beatings had been a phantom vision while Ariana had suffered. "What happened to the man who gave you the necklace?"

"He died. His heart." Ariana caressed Harry's hair. "I don't know what you saw today. But Harry, nothing is certain. Despair is not inevitable. I was saved by a miracle. That's why I became a healer - to help others."

At that exact moment, the privacy screens were knocked aside in a loud crash by a defiant half kneazle. Harry heard a cry of "Crookshanks" as Hermione's pet bounded proudly into his personal space. Hedwig followed after with an indignant hoot. Harry could not tell whether that was directed at Crookshanks or himself. Hedwig rested on Harry's shoulder, rubbing his ear with the tip of her wing. As for the instigator of the mess, the kneazle had plopped on his lap, aggressively demanding to be pampered.

A mortified Hermione approached him, followed by 4 Potters and a Black. "I am so sorry." uttered a red faced Hermione. Harry looked down at a shameless Crookshanks who refused to budge despite Hedwig's squawking. He burst out laughing.

Harry brushed Crookshanks while Ariana fixed the privacy screens. The half kneazle purred and then satisfied, jumped back to the floor, gloating at his success. Hedwig retreated as well and flew back to the Owlery now that her master was well attended by humans. Lily sat next to Harry while Hermione attempted, without success, to chastise her brash pet.

"Arcturus, if you need to speak privately, you can do so here. The portraits can't hear you, and I have cast privacy charms. Of course, I am sure you will cast your own." Ariana said.

"And how is Harry?" Dorea asked.

"Physically, he is fine. He wasn't wounded. As for what he may have saw…" Ariana shrugged.

"Thank you, Ariana." Lord Black looked at Hermione. "I am sorry, Miss. You will have to leave."

"Of course, my Lord." Hermione said, picking up Crookshanks.

"Hermione. It's not that I don't want to tell you." said Harry. "You don't know Occlumency or Legilimancy."

"What are those?" the curious girl asked.

Professor Potter answered. "Occlumency is the protection of your mind through mental defenses. Legilimens can read thoughts although they need eye contact."

Her husband explained further. "The Potters are all Occlumens. So are the Blacks. Unscrupulous wizards or witches would try to pry it out of you. Dumbledore is a master of legilimens. He is certainly not alone."

"I understand." said Hermione, her mind whirling at the idea that her thoughts could be easily read. These were things that Hogwarts: A History had not mentioned.

"I will escort you out." Ariana and Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Harry with his family.

* * *

"I am ready" Harry said. Lord Black nodded approvingly as James summoned the Potter Pensieve. Arcturus and Charlus both cast spells to deter any listeners. Harry willed his recollections into the basin, and his parents, grandparents and Lord Black waited to enter the memories.

James Potter was the first to react when they exited the pensieve. "I am going to kill that bastard."

Lord Black asked Harry's parents. "Did you know that man?"

James replied. "Vernon Dursley. He married Lily's sister."

Lily recovered from her shock. "My sister's family hates magic. If Harry was left with them…"

Lord Black said "Are these fears? Somehow preying on Harry's mind?". He doubted his own words. The images were far too specific.

Harry answered. "They are not fears. They are real. The beatings are real. I can feel the abuse, being called a freak."

Lord Black said. "And your mother's death. That was the Avada Kedavra spell. Have you ever seen it used?"

Harry shook his head.

Lily hugged her son. "My poor child."

"Mum, I saw you die. That happened. You begged him to spare you. He laughed."

Harry's parents held their son tightly.

Dorea sighed. "This is incredible. Nobody has seen an obscurial in a hundred years. This obscurial is far more powerful than any recorded accounts, and he showed our grandchild being mentally and physically abused. Why do you look so forlorn, Harry?"

"Grandmum. Do I think I became an obscurial?" Harry's eyes fell to the ground.

Dorea said. "I don't know, Harry. But it is not your fault. Whatever bastard left you in that hell hole should be blamed."

Lily started. "I don't understand. If we died, Harry would go to you and Charlus. If you weren't alive, Sirius, and then Lord Black. Probably Amelia, Andromeda, Alice — A lot of our friends would have offered to take Harry as a baby."

Lord Black said. "What would you do, Charlus, if your son was murdered, and Harry kidnapped?"

Charlus said "I would hunt down everyone involved, and kill them."

Lord Black said "Dorea?"

Dorea said "I would make them beg for death first, and then kill them."

Lord Black continued. "Any Black would. What does that mean, then?"

Dorea understood immediately her brother's point. "So this Dark Lord went after us too. Either we were dead or killed soon after. Otherwise we would have searched for Harry."

Charlus said "Why didn't he kill Harry? Whoever placed him with the Dursleys must have had some other reason…. And why did he come for Harry in the first place? He killed both James and Lily because he wanted to kill the baby."

The older wizards looked at Harry. He shrugged. They had seen everything that he had witnessed as well.

Lord Black frowned. "We don't know why. But Harry, it was good that you confronted the obscurial. Now, we have to think. Either in this world, or in some other world, there must be a Dark Lord who targeted the Potters, who tried to kill you as a baby but failed."

Harry said "What was that place the obscurial was from? It wasn't England."

Charles answered. "That was the Brooklyn Bridge. But that is not New York today. Those buildings look much older. Maybe the 1920s. When I graduated Hogwarts, I travelled to New York on a steamer."

Lily chimed in. "What was that comment? Out of time. And who is the voice?"

The older wizards tried to think. "I have never heard that voice before." admitted Lord Black. "But it is not the Dark Lord who tried to kill Harry."

James said "Could it be the person who kidnapped Harry?"

Lord Black said. "There is a lot of things we need to find. Who that boy is. Who this Dark Lord can be. Who controls the obscurial. How is this related to this blasted Tournament?"

"Grand Uncle. What should I tell the aurors or the DMLE?" Harry asked.

Arcturus thought carefully. "I would tell them little. We must use caution. All of us. Our enemies could be everywhere."

"Surely, there are people we can trust. Like Sirius. Or Andromeda." James said.

"Dark Lords are insidious and shrewd monsters." He took out his wand. "I, Arcturus Orion Black, swear upon my life and magic that I will protect my heir, Harry James Potter, to the death. Unless you are sure they will give that oath, tread carefully."

The wizards and witches in the room were somber but sanguine. The Potters and Arcturus Black would not bend the knee for any Dark Lord.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Tom Riddle held the glowing Orb carefully in his hands. He had never liked the imprecise nature of divination, preferring the warm embrace of the Dark Arts. And was Sybil Trelawny really to be trusted? The woman said the most ridiculous things when she was sozzled although he wondered if her eccentricity was a ploy to market her abilities as a Seer. He had been assured by his lieutenants that Sybil was sober when she had made the prophecy. They didn't even need to obliviate her afterwards.

The door opened, and a dark haired wizard, handsome and slight of appearance, entered from a crowd of attendees.

"My Lord."

"Report, Regulus." Riddle listened intently at the description of the incident. "You are certain then? It was an obscurial."

"The Unspeakables found traces of Dark Magic. Alastor Moody's report also confirms the sighting. But the creature was far more powerful than anyone imagined. The goblins are angry at the damage done to their Bank."

Tom Riddle could care less about what those grubby creatures wanted. "Tell them to come in."

Regulus opened the door, and barked at those waiting in the anteroom. Riddle's office was too large for even the nine wizards and one witch did not make it feel congested.

Riddle decided against casting an Expansion charm because he expected the meeting would be short.

"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy began.

"Silence." Riddle motioned for Barty Crouch Junior to approach. The wizard had taken a portkey and was still addressed in his Hogwarts Robes. "Legilimens." Riddle rifled brutally through the professor's memories. Riddle wanted to make a point to his followers. There were no secrets to be kept from him. He released the quivering Barty Crouch from his psychic grasp. He said with disgust "Muggleborns will be taught at Hogwarts?"

Lucius Malfoy responded. "My Lord, my spies at Hogwarts have reported these rumors. I can challenge this under the Muggleborn Laws."

The minister made a dismissive gesture. "Bah, it hardly matters. We have more important things." He took out the Prophecy Orb. "This is a True Prophecy."

—-

THE DARK LORDS WILL RISE WHEN DESPAIR RETURNS. ONLY THE MASTER OF DEATH WILL SAVE THE WORLD FROM BURNING.

—-

Riddle looked at the uneasy expressions on the assembled wizards. "It is time for us to move. Enough plotting and planning."

Augustus Rookwood. "My Lord, it says Dark Lords. Do you control another Dark Lord?"

"You dare question me?"

"No, My Lord. But the Unspeakables think the obscurial may have been summoned somehow."

Riddle itched to cast a Crucio on Rookwood. But there were still Dark Charm monitors at the Ministry and while he had the allegiance of many aurors, he was not ready to kill Amelia Bones - yet. "The other Dark Lord does not matter. The Despair is clearly the obscurial. And am I not the Master of Death? Have I not pursued immortality further than any wizard alive?" These were rhetorical questions. No one in the room would dare answer him.

"Summon your mercenaries, Dolohov, Gather the Pack again, Greyback. As for the three of you" pointing at Travers, Rookwood, Jugson "find out who is loyal to my cause. Rodolphus, prepare Azkaban. We will need the Dementors before long." "Barty, investigate this tournament. Why was Harry Potter singled out?"

"I do not know, My lord" gasped Barty. He was still recovering from the Legilimens. "There is nothing special about him besides his family."

"And yet, he faced the obscurial. Alone. Without even his wand."

"No one is certain the extent of his injuries."

"You fool. I have seen the reports!" Barty Crouch trembled. "The rest of you leave. Malfoy, Bellatrix, Regulus - you may stay."

Crouch took a portkey back to school. The others dispersed back to their departments for the day or left the Ministry on their missions.

Tom Riddle stared at the three remaining followers. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"We are the most loyal." crowed an eager Bellatrix Lestrange.

Riddle snorted. "The three of you are all Blacks. Well, Lucius, you married into the Blacks. Arcturus Black is my most dangerous adversary."

Lucius "What of Dumbledore?"

Riddle smiled. "I have something planned for Mr. Dumbledore. Something he will find irresistible." The smile disappeared. "Lord Black is a cunning foe. Many of the dark families will listen to him."

Regulus said. "Perhaps you can sway him to your side. The Blacks have always cared about blood purity."

"I would trust Arcturus Black's allegiance like a viper around my neck . He must be killed." The three followers gulped. "Are you cowards?"

Bellatrix answered. "Master, Arcturus Black would be very difficult to kill. He refuses to drink a drop of liquid or eat a bite of food without detection charms. He is a powerful wizard and carries several portkeys, and healing charms. At any of the Black homes, he controls the wards which are deadly beyond imagination."

Regulus added. "If we attack him and fail, he won't kill us - at first. He will interrogate us, and he will break our defenses. He will discover all our plots."

Riddle nodded. He knew all these things. "That is why he must be killed. Enough. Plan his death."

Riddle turned his back, and his acolytes left. He seethed inside. Lord Black was a thorn in his side, and he knew that Regulus, Lucius and Bellatrix could fail. As for this other Dark Lord - could he truly control an obscurial? Riddle hated the idea that anyone could exceed his knowledge of the Dark Arts. Ever since the orphanage, Riddle swore that he would be the greatest wizard that ever lived. He had already mastered Death. Soon Britain and magical Europe would recognize that Lord Voldemort was their once and future King.


	6. First Class

Hermione Granger woke up with a start. The room was still pitch black and the other female students deep asleep but the sky outside was beginning to lighten. It was less than a hour before dawn. Hermione had a terrible nightmare that these Hogwarts classes would be cancelled and they would be forced to read aloud Ministry endorsed texts on Proper Muggleborn Attitudes and Defensive Spell Less Magic. These books claimed appeasing authority as the best and only way to behave.

She groped around and found her wand, vine and dragon string, that already felt so comfortable. The flare of magic from the wand warmed her up in the chill November air. Her eyes adjusted to the low light and she saw her books piled up next to her, parchment and quills, and her lovely half kneazle, a giant lump of orange fur in the corner. Thank goodness! Had yesterday been a fantasy, she would have been heartbroken like when she discovered at the age of six that Santa Claus was her dad with a fake beard. Learning magic - real magic - was Christmas and summer vacation and her birthdays rolled up together.

In primary school, Hermione had always been nervous about the first day. Would the teachers like her? Would she have read far enough ahead? Would the other kids leave her and her books alone? She had tried a few simple charms last night with success but they were first year spells. What if they tested her on the third or fourth year? She had a gnawing feeling that she would somehow fail.

* * *

She left the dormitory at the crack of dawn. The Hogwarts staff had placed the muggleborns on guest quarters on the ground floor. It was certainly not as impressive as the towers that the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Houses occupied and did not have the mystery or secrecy of the Hufflepuff Basement or Slytherin Dungeons. It had one huge advantage though. The Hogwarts library was only a floor away, and Hermione hurried there with her quills, parchment, and books. She was dressed in simple but proper witch's robes, a far cry from the drab garb worn at the Society. The library opened at 8 A.M. in the morning, and she walked in to the approving gaze of Irma Pince. She was the only one there.

Hermione looked for a secluded place to work. She did not think that students or teachers would attempt to banish her but she didn't want to run the risk. In the corner of the library, she found a carrel, slightly weathered but quite cozy, with a name plate — Desk of Lily Potter. She imagined Harry's mom, researching new spells and performing all sorts of arcane calculations.

Sitting at that desk would be a bit impudent but Hermione sat down right next to it. She took out her papers and her spellbooks. She had a chart for spells with columns for the discipline, the inventor, the wand motions, and the proper pronunciation. She had only gone through the Miranda Goshawk's Standard Book of Spells for Year 1. She would definitely need to finish to Year 3 before the first class. Luckily she had color coded the next three books. Hermione lost track of time until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry Potter sat down next to her in his mum's desk.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"It is a library, Hermione. What would I be doing?" Harry opened up a slim journal.

Hermione looked at the clock. It was 8:30 am. She was still on Book 2 the Immobulus Charm. The first class would start at 10 am. Would it be unfair if she asked Harry for his notes on Second Year charms?

A small creature with spindly arms and bat like ears popped up next to them. He was carrying a covered silver. "Master Harry Potter, sir!"

"Thanks so much, Hoppy." Harry smiled as the elf took the lid off, revealing three slices of French toast garnished with fruit and syrup. There was also a large glass of pumpkin juice. The elf smiled happily as it popped out. Harry picked up a fork.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"Eating." He smirked at her glare. "I can't eat in the main hall. Everybody is hounding me about the obscurial. The students, the teachers, the Headmaster."

"Eating isn't allowed in the library." Hermione pointed at the prominently displayed sign that banned eating and drinking.

"Relax, Hermione." Harry gulped down some juice. "On Sunday mornings, the library is pretty empty. Madam Pince doesn't check this area."

"What if you spill something on the desk?"

"We can use magic. I will just cast a cleaning charm. Would you like some?" Harry asked, cutting up a few pieces of French toast.

Hermione was about to firmly say no but her stomach grumbled. "Harry, we can't eat here. It's disrespectful."

"My mum's desk? Believe me, she is more than happy to see me in the library." He waved the French Toast in front of her mouth. "The elves make a delicious French toast. It doesn't even have that much sugar."

The syrup dripping from the piece disproved that comment. Still, maybe one bite.

"Harry, are you eating in the library again?"

A beautiful red head walked into view, carrying a large sheaf of notes.

"Eeep." sputtered Hermione. She was just about to take a bit of French toast from Harry's fork when Lily Potter saw them.

"Hi, mum." Harry smiled. "Good morning."

"Amelia is looking for you. You should talk with her."

"I was working on my presentation." Harry pointed to the journal which Hermione noted had very little written on the pages.

"It looked like you are eating breakfast. And flirting with Miss Granger." Lily said in a disapproving tone. Hermione wished she could cast the disillusionment charm but invisibility was taught only in 6th year. Lily's gaze was warm and friendly though. "You should have some French Toast, Miss Granger. It is quite good."

Harry said cheekily "That's what I told her, mum."

"Harry, just finish. And go speak to Amelia. Remember what Arcturus said last night."

"Yes, mum." Harry finished a few more bites, drank the juice and then left. "Love you, mum. Bye, Hermione. See you at 10.

* * *

Hermione and Lily Potter were alone in the library. The plate had one slice of French toast left. "You should eat…."

"But.." she pointed again at the sign on the wall.

"Madam Pince only looks strict. She is really quite kind." Lily gazed at Hermione's books and papers. "Are you working on a study guide already?"

Hermione realized that her chart with the breakdown of all the spells was exposed. "uhhhh."

"But Hermione, You don't know what the material will be. Today is an introductory class. Harry wants to diagnose and see where your practical skills are."

Hermione gulped. She was sure now she would fail.

Lily took a closer look at the chart. "You color coded the different classes of spells. You only have five colors though. I see - you are using red for both jinxes and hexes."

Hermione wondered if Lily would think she was just a swotty know-it-all! She was about to tear up when Lily said "I did the same, Hermione, but I used the colors of the rainbow. Bad idea. It is hard to tell indigo from violet." She chuckled. "I only did it in my second year though."

"I am worried I won't measure up." Hermione admitted with her eyes downcast.

"I doubt that will be the case." Lily motioned for Hermione to eat the French toast, while she added more details, pointing out that healing spells were considered their own special branch and that the Standard Book cited the wrong inventor for several spells.

Hermione had finished the last slice. Lily handed back her chart. "Thank you." She hesitated. "Professor Potter… I heard some students talking." Lily waited for her to continue. "What is an obscurial? And why are people so frightened of one?"

Lily looked sad. "An obscurial is a young witch or wizard who has been forced to suppress their powers. Usually they have been abused or beaten. Their magic transforms into something destructive - that dark cloud you saw in Diagon. As for why they are frightened… wizards often blame muggles for creating obscurials."

"None of my books mentioned an obscurial. Not the history nor the books on Magical Monsters."

"You will find, Hermione, that the wizard world ignores a lot of things. The older editions has a lot of information that the Ministry of Magic has censored." Lily sighed. "Hermione, it is a beautiful day. You only have a hour before class. Why don't you go outside?"

"I am not sure I am ready."

"Hermione, there are 14 other muggleborns. Don't you think they also feel like that?"

"I don't know the other muggleborns well." she said. "We were all miserable in the society."

"Hermione, I am sure they are worried too. Why don't you spend time with them? Today is a fresh start. Don't worry about the past." Lily rubbed her hand gently. "Besides, there is strength in numbers. Look out for them and they will look out for you."

Hermione thanked Lily, and packed her books away. She walked out to find Sally Ann and see if the first years might need any help. Lily was glad that she could help the young muggleborn. She flipped to her research. Rebirth, and the Reversal of Time. It was a highly controversial book written by Parnell Montfort, a Frenchman in the early 20th century. The book had been banned and all copies confiscated by the Department of Mysteries after they began developing time turners. Lily desperately wanted to know what that comment "Out of Time" meant.

* * *

While Lily was researching time, several other groups at Hogwarts were focused on another topic: Harry Potter. The great Gossip Machine had reported that Harry would be teaching the first class to muggleborns. Harry had no idea of the gathering attention. He was in a classroom with the DMLE Head Amelia Bones and several aurors, trying his best to say very little but say it politely. He liked Amelia a great deal, but Lord Black had pointed out that Amelia had to report information to a very suspect Ministry.

At breakfast, several Gryffindor boys debated the news.

"A class on Sunday over quidditch? He should be practicing quidditch with me instead. Harry must be mental." Ron argued.

"Why would he practice? Harry is much better than everybody else at quidditch." pointed out Seamus.

"Besides, it is nice he is helping the muggleborns." replied Neville.

Seamus chimed in again "Dean Thomas seems a good lad."

"Bleh, he is probably under some sort of Confundus. I will have to rescue him." puffed Ron.

* * *

In the Slytherin basement, Draco Malfoy preened in the mirror. He was ready for his weekly report to his father. As the scion of the Black and Malfoy families, Draco was far too important to eat breakfast with commoners. It was the job of Goyle and Crabbe to bring him room service. His father appeared in the mirror.

"Report, Draco."

"Father, I have achieved a great triumph." He picked up a parchment

"Have you been spying on Dumbledore? What hidden secrets have you found?"

"I have written a chant, Father, to taunt the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Let me read it to you. Weasley is our King. He misses everything…"

His father interrupted him. "I thought they banned quidditch this year."

"Well yes, but I need to make sure Goyle and Crabbe practice the chant with me."

Lucius grimaced at his son's priorities. "What about Potter?"

"Potter? Well, Father, it is hard to rhyme with Potter or seeker. Hotter is the only word I can think of, and I don't want to be calling Potter hotter in any song.…"

"Draco. You must find what Potter is up to."

"But Father, he is teaching some sort of Remedial Class for Muggleborns this morning."

"Attend it, Draco. We need to find what he is doing." Lucius ordered. Draco grumbled. He had planned to play quidditch that day.

* * *

Near their enormous and quite anachronistic ship, the Durmstrang wizards eyed a notice as they flew toward the castle.

"Introductory Class hosted for all schools. 10 am. Perhaps you should scout your competition." said a light haired sixth year.

Victor Krum grunted on his custom Nimbus. He was more interested in breakfast. And second, he preferred to fly than attend class.

After they had eaten, Krum and his friends approached Cedric. "Mr. Diggory."

The friendly Hufflepuff asked how he could help him. Victor asked "Vere a good flyer could go?" The quidditch area was closed as was the Forbidden Forest. Despite the Durmstrang reputation, Victor had no desire to buzz the various towers and show off.

"You should ask Harry. He loves flying."

"Potter? Iz he good?"

"He is the best flyer at Hogwarts."

Victor's friend, Pietro smirked. "Perhaps you should challenge him at quidditch." Krum snorted.

"That may not be a bad idea. He is almost as good as you."

The Durmstrang wizards were shocked at the British arrogance. "I doubt zat."

"I saw you fly at the World Cup. I have seen Harry fly several times here. He would not have fallen for your Wronski Feint."

Krum decided then, that he would certainly search out Harry.

* * *

The last conversation involved the last Champion. Fleur Delacour loved her little sister but not at this moment. The little hellion cried "I want to compete for zis Cup!"

"Gabrielle - you are 8. The cup is for adult wizards."

"What about Harry Potter? He iz young, not like you."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "He is still 14. But I agree, he is a little boy."

Gabrielle "I want to learn magic Fleur. Zey say he is teaching these muggle children."

"Muggleborn. I am not sure if he is teaching. I think he is only giving the first class. To introduce them to magic."

"I want to go."

"But Gabrielle. You do not need remedial magic. Mama and Papa have been teaching you for years."

She stuck out her tongue. "I want to see ze Harry Potter."

"Alright." Fleur knew that if she refused, Gabrelle would sneak away. Surely it would be better if she took her sister. After all, Harry was only a Fourth Year. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Harry walked briskly to the auditorium. He wished he could be more honest with Amelia. He would try to so in the future. As he stepped into the room, he got a large shock. He had expected the introductory class to be 15 muggleborns. Instead there were 40 other wizards and witches in the rows above the muggleborn. There were many students from Hogwarts as well as curious attendees from the other schools.

As he gaped at the crowd, a witch with blond straggly dirty hair, faint eyebrows, and silvery protuberant eyes strode up to him. She introduced herself. "Luna Lovegood, reporter for the Quibbler."

"Out of the way, Loony." said Ron Weasley, trying to reach Harry through the scrum.

Harry frowned at Ron's rudeness. "Yes, Miss Lovegood, can I help you?"

Luna took out a small notebook made of butter cork and a quill from her right ear. "Can you tell us about the new Potter-Black method of instruction?"

"Er - what new Potter-Black method?"

"The one that you plan to demonstrate for the first time today."

"Uhhh.."

"Stop wasting our time, Loonie." said a heated Ron. "Harry, you can't be teaching these muggleborns."

"Why not, Ron?"

"You have to be playing quidditch. Next year, I will be on the team." Ron said.

"Like that will ever happen, Weasley. Is your broom as broken like your wand?" Draco drawled.

"You shut it" Ron responded.

"Draco, Ron. I am here to teach this class. And Draco, what are you doing here?"

Draco said "I have come to see you flail about. As if muggleborns could be taught!"

Harry thought about slugging Draco for insulting his mum, who had been one of the brightest students that Hogwarts had seen in decades. However, he didn't want a generation of muggleborns to think that wizards hexed each other to settle their problems. "Okay, both of you sit down. Ron - there are more important things than quidditch. Draco, try to be a small prat, not a huge one."

* * *

Harry walked up to the front of the classroom. The fifteen muggleborns looked at him with anticipation with Hermione front and center. There were two dozen Hogwarts students with a surprising diversity from each house. Cedric Diggory gave Harry the thumbs up. There were a number of older Durmstrang boys and a bunch of younger witches from Beauxbatons. One witch with silver blond hair looked far too young to even be at school.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. Today, I want to welcome everyone, but the muggleborns in particular, to our class. Now I am going to treat you all as new to the topic. So, tell me - What is magic?" The class was silent. "Anyone?"

Hermione raised her hand with a bit of trepidation. "It is the ability to alter reality."

"Right. All of you have the ability to alter reality. Spells and wands help train that ability. But that ability is in each of you. How many of you have cast spells with your wands." Hermione and a few older muggleborns raised their hands but several were hesitant. There was a loud snort of laughter from the Slytherin section.

"Only a few of you. But you know what? How old do witches and wizards live?" Harry paused dramatically. "Over a hundred years. Dumbledore is 120 years old. So what does it matter if you learn how to cast when you are 11 or 14 or 17? You have 80 years ahead of you. No one should care whether you cast spells at 11 or 15 or 20. It is never too late to learn."

"Now, let's talk another point. How do you cast spells?" There was puzzled silence in the room.

"There are two ways. Some wizards are smart. They use their intelligence to cast. They learn a huge range of spells.. Others use their will power. They often have a few spells they rely on. Which is better?"

There were no hands raised. Harry continued. "It is a trick question. Many wizards have both, but you can be a talented wizard either way. My mother, Lily Potter, knows a huge range of spells. She enjoys magical research, and has memorized many books of magic. My father, James Potter, is a transfiguration and wards expert. He can conjure and manipulate objects in battle. There is no single path to being good at magic. So you can learn in many ways."

Draco stood up, his loud voice breaking the spell Harry was casting over the class. "Whatever, Potter. Teach us some spells - not this bollocks."

"Draco, the point is to teach how to learn and use magic. Not just show a flashy spell."

"What's the point if you don't know powerful spells. Like a Reducto or a Bombardo." Draco smirked. The reductor spell was a fifth year spell, and he knew Harry was unlikely to teach it to new students.

Harry responded. "You don't need powerful spells. Better to learn simple spells well."

Draco retorted. "You can't win in a battle with weak spells."

"No, Draco. You can. I can win a duel with only spells available to first and second years." Harry intend to continue but another voice broke in.

A burly older boy in a red cloak said "That is no true. You can't win against strong spells. What about a Killing Curse?"

"You are?"

"Victor Krum" he answered.

"I could think of three ways to beat a Killing Curse." Murmurs of shock rang through the crowd. "And yes, with simple spells."

Victor's friend whispered into his ear. Krum stood "Prove it. Prove you can win with a few weak spells!"

Harry was surprised. "Mr. Krum, I do not want to fight you." Catcalls and coughs of chicken came from the Slytherin contingent.

Victor's friend called out with disdain. "Are you scared, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was responding "No" when a certain red head answered "He will accept your challenge."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Ron was definitely not helping. He made it worse by saying "Harry will show you Durmstrang boys how a real wizard fights." Shouts of "Duel, duel, duel" rang out from the crowd.

Harry said. "I am trying to teach a class, not fight with anyone."

Krum's friend yelled out. "You Hogwarts wizards think you are so talented. You are cowards!"

Even the Slytherins did not react well to this accusation. Harry thought what a true pain in the ass Draco and Ron were. He held up his hands for silence to stop further escalation. "Fine, I will duel you, Mr. Krum."

* * *

A space was cleared for Harry and Victor. Some of the older students, like Cedric, helped put up shields to protect the viewers. The muggleborns were astonished. They never had classes like this at the Society!

"So vat are the rules."

Harry said "First one who surrenders loses. You can use any spells, but not Unforgivables. I will use only two spells, a First Year, and a Second Year Spell."

The wizards and witches in the room were shocked. Krum said "You vill not use a Protego?"

"No, that is a fourth year spell."

"I am sorry Harry - you vill lose easy." Krum walked off to his corner.

"Mate, how are you going to win without a shield spell?" said Ron aghast.

Harry ignored his alleged mate. He saw a bunch of Hogwarts students betting on the outcome. Most of the money was on Krum even though betting started at 2 to 1 odds on Harry. News that he wouldn't use a protego lengthened the odds to 4 to 1.

As soon as the match began, Krum hit hard and fast with several blasting spells. Harry turned his side to offer a smaller target. Then he ducked and dived, keeping distance between the two. He didn't bother to use his wand, and used the time to analyze Krum. The Durmstrang wizard was using vicious curses, that while legal, would definitely send him to the hospital if he was hit. Harry though was thin and very fast. He wasn't on his broom but he was still in constant motion. He began to time Krum's actions, so he had a sense of when the next curse was coming. The older boy had powerful magic but he was more used to bludgeoning his opponent. Krum fought like he was using a battle axe while Harry was much more of a rapier.

Krum had already shot seven curses before Harry cast his first spell. "Agua Parva." The first year charm sent a spray of water at Krum's face. Unlike the more advanced, Aguamenti, this spell did not have much force or flexibility. Aqua Parva could not be used to make a shield. It was more like spilling a glass over someone's head instead of blasting him with a jet of water. Krum sputtered but returned to his strategy of curses. Harry timed his spells well, hitting Krum with six Aqua Parvas, until he was thoroughly wet.

Krum had started to flag. He had thrown a dozen and a half spells in a short period, which would tire even the strongest wizard. Harry threw another Aqua Parva at Krum's head, splashing the top of his robes and cloak. Harry whirled around and cast his second spell. "Glacius." Harry used a lot of power in the second year spell, and ice formed around his neck. When the older boy tried to break it with his hand, Harry attacked again. Harry cast Multiple Glacius charms at his arms, encasing both his off arm and wand arm in ice, so that Krum's motions with his wand became slow and exaggerated. Now, even a first year could dodge his blasts with ease. Harry went in for the kill. Harry kept dousing him with water spells and then immediately freezing the water. The Durmstrang was turning blue with cold, and finding it harder and harder to move. Harry didn't want to hurt him but he preferred to end it quickly. He sprayed water on Krum's mouth and nose. Victor Krum knew that he would be soon unable to breathe. He threw his wand away, and surrendered. The duel was over.

* * *

The crowd was quiet. Several Hogwarts boys, quite a few of them Slytherin, looked around sheepishly, clearly having bet on the wrong side. Harry said "That was the Aqua Parva spell. It is a first year spell, the reverse of the Fire Making Spell. Fire Making is also a first year spell. The second spell is taught in Year 2, the Glacius Spell." Harry helped Victor up and cast Warming Charms. Victor shivered from the cold but the powerful Warming Spell evaporated all the water quickly. Harry raised Victor's hands up to the crowd and thanked the Durmstrang boy.

Some of the wizards snickered at Victor as he walked back to his seat. Harry's eyes narrowed. "Victor Krum is a good wizard. Do you know why I won?"

Ron hooted "Because you are a better wizard."

"No, Mr. Weasley. I am not better. I just used spells in a different way. There are four founders of Hogwarts. Who do you think is better?" Before Ron could answer with Gryffindor, Harry drowned him out. "They were all great wizards. Rowena Ravenclaw was the smartest wizard of her age. Godric Gryffindor might be the best at battle magic. Salazar Slytherin was cunning, and Helga Hufflepuff worked hard to build a team." He nodded to the foreign students. "I am sure the founders of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were also excellent wizards."

Harry's eyes looked straight at the muggleborns. "Don't worry about what anyone says or whether your magic is better or worse. Just be the best you can be."

Harry went through some practical exercises. He got the muggleborns to visualize and to reach out with their magic. There were simple charms, early first year stuff. Some wizards, like Draco and Victor's outspoken friend, left scoffing at the facile spells. Most stayed, including all three champions. Not all the muggleborns performed with the same level of skill. Hermione did well, and Harry told her so. Others struggled but Harry encouraged them, helping correct wand motions and pronunciations. In the end, even the youngest muggleborns had performed a few spells well. Harry refused to let anyone give up. He believed that everyone was capable of becoming a good witch or wizard. When class ended, Harry packed up his notes. The muggleborns were asking him questions on what books to read and how to practice further. He was tempted to tell them to ask Hermione but he said that he would ask his mother to post some suggestions. Hermione was pleased both with her magic and the enthusiasm of her classmates. Gabrielle Delacour asked him if he would move to France to teach at her school. Fleur had tried to hush her but the young witch clearly did not like to take no for an answer. Even Krum came up to offer apologies. Harry shook his hand to reiterate that there were no hard feelings.

As he walked out, Luna Lovegood again sidled up to Harry."What an intriguing display of the Potter-Black Method of Instruction!"

He smiled at the eccentric Ravenclaw. "Thank you, Luna."

Luna's eyes twinkled "Will the next class also be this exciting?"

Harry laughed. "I hope not."


	7. The Wizard and the Obscurial

Hermione Granger did not feel like she was very special. Before she knew she was a witch, she was a gawky creature, scorned by peers for her love of books. Years of mistreatment by Umbridge and the Society had worn her down. In one thing though, Hermione knew she had a superpower : research. She loved reading and when she was on mission to investigate some obscure detail, she was relentless. After many hours of searching in the Hogwarts Library, she found the one and only reference to an obscurial. She needed to tell Harry.

He was nowhere to be found. Besides that Sunday morning, Harry Potter was rarely seen in the library. At mealtimes, he did not eat in the Great Hall, sneaking food from the house elves. Harry taught Defense Against Dark Arts to the fifteen muggleborns and a growing number of Hogwarts and pureblood and foreign students. That was three times a week, but Hermione didn't want to wait until the next class. She walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and a kindly portrait of the Fat Lady let her in.

The Gryffindor Common Room was a tall airy room at the very top of the tower. There were many large windows and even early in the night, you could see the stars shining. Next to a cozy fireplace, there were several comfortable chairs, perfect for reading. Nobody was reading though on Friday night. Students were playing Gobstones or Exploding Snap while others were arguing over quidditch. Hermione asked around but nobody, wizard or witches, had seen Harry Potter. Two redheaded twins told her that Harry had been annoyed at the constant attention and went somewhere private. Where that was, no one knew.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated. She had found a clue but no Harry. She went back to her room, and complained of her troubles to Crookshanks. The half kneazle looked at her, and realizing that he was not going to get either sleep or food, snorted, and got up. Crookshanks led Hermione to the Owlery where he promptly woke a sleeping Hedwig. After quite a bit of squawking, Hedwig seemed to sigh and flew out of the room. Crookshanks with Hermione trailing behind followed the owl to a wall on the seventh floor with a large tapestry of dancing trolls. Hedwig stopped there, and both the owl and Crookshanks looked at Hermione expectantly. She had no idea what to do. All she wanted was to find Harry, and suddenly a door appeared in the wall.

Hermione opened the door. It was a large room, filled with cushions, bookcases, and a desk. There was a single hammock decorated with Gryffindor colors. In one corner, there were training dummies and some muggle exercise equipment.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked a sweaty Harry Potter, stripped bare to the waist.

"Eeek" said Hermione, as she turned her eyes away. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing magic. Advanced curses on the dummies."

"Do you always do it half naked?"

"I was alone. No one has found the room before. At least not when I am here." Hermione peeked through her hands. Harry had put on a shirt and applied a few grooming charms. "I have covered myself." said Harry with a chuckle.

Now that his chest was no longer distracting her, she found her purpose. "I found something, on obscurials."

"Really? That's great."

"In 1927, there was an interview in the Prophet. Newt Scamander claimed he saw an obscurial in New York City."

"Newt Scamander. Didn't he write Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? But there is no mention of obscurials in that book."

"Your mother told me sometimes the Ministry forces newer editions to censor ideas."

Harry scratched his head. "What edition of Fantastic Beasts do you have?"

"The Fifty Second Edition, published in 1991."

Harry turned to his book case. "I have several early editions of books. They were given to me by my grandparents and Uncle Arcturus." Hermione perused the shelves. Harry had a first edition copy of Hogwarts: A History! She would have to borrow that immediately. "Ah, here. First Edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,1927."

Harry and Hermione eagerly opened up the beautiful leather bound copy. Hermione noticed the publisher. "Obscurus Books. He named his publisher Obscurus."

"So he did. That's odd. The publisher in the later books is Hogwarts Press." Harry continued. "Look, the original copy does have an obscurial. Right between Nundu and Occamy."

Hermione read the description. "Obscurials are misunderstood. They should be pitied, and not feared. Young witches and wizards subject to persecution and magic suppression can develop an obscurus."

"So this Newt person encountered an obscurial, but then was forced to cut the entry. Hermione, this is brilliant." Harry hugged the shocked muggleborn. "Let's talk to Newt Scamander."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione took a port key to a magical village in Dorset, England. The latest edition had said Scamander had retired here. They had both editions of the Fantastic Beasts so they could confront the magizoologist about his knowledge of obscurials. They only knew which village he lived in though and not his address.

"Do we know anything more about this Newt Scamander?"

"Not really. He attended school with my grandfather, Charlus, but they were in different houses."

"So, how are we going to find him?"

"Simple. we just need to find the largest concentration of fantastic beasts. He loves magical creatures." Harry took out a money pouch as they walked. He threw silver stags on the ground as they walked.

"Harry, I know you are rich but…"

"Just wait." Harry hushed.

After a minute, a black haired fluffy creature with a long snout popped up, and greedily placed the stags in its belly pouch.

"It looks exactly like a platypus." Hermione said.

"It is a niffler. People use them to locate treasure." Harry quickly cast a tracking charm. He then showed his empty pouch, and the niffler harrumphed and disappeared. "Once a niffler gets treasure, they rush to bury it back in their burrow." "So we will just follow the charm to Newt."

* * *

Harry and Hermione tracked the beast to a ramshackle house on the water. While it had a lovely view, it was quite old and small.

"That's odd. The trail has disappeared. The last signal is from the house." said Harry.

The two knocked on the door. An elderly wizard, tall, thin with tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes answered. "Yes?"

"Newt Scamander?"

"Yes?" he said.

"I am Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. May we come in?"

Newt offered both kids a cup of tea. The house was much nicer insider, although it was still small. There were many wizardling photos of fantastic beasts scattered around the kitchen and a desk with copious amounts of notes. It was clear that Newt was still a practicing magi-zoologist.

"Mr. Scamander?" asked Hermione.

"Call me Newt."

"Where do you keep the fantastic beasts? This house is too small to hold them."

Newt looked at the two young students. They didn't look like representatives of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures so he decided to trust them. He pointed to an old fashioned leather suitcase with metal buckles.

"You are the boy who fought the obscurial." said Newt.

"I didn't fight it. I tried to talk to the boy." said Harry.

"What boy?" asked Hermione.

"There was a boy in the obscurial. Brown hair. Didn't you see him?"

Hermione looked gobsmacked. "No. All we saw was a dark cloud."

Newt got excited. "Are you saying you saw the boy in the cloud? That's remarkable. Usually it takes one form or the other."

Harry replied. "Yes. He looked quite unhappy."

Hermione interjected. "Mr. Scaman — Newt. Can you tell us more about obscurials? You met one in 1926, and you describe it in your first edition."

"And you are wondering why it disappeared in the other editions?" Newt said astutely.

"Yes, sir." replied Harry.

Newt got up from the table and paced. "The Department of Magical Creatures didn't want me to mention obscurials at all, but if I did, they demanded it would be a Class 5 Creature, a known wizard killer, like a basilisk. I argued that obscurials could be treated more kindly, and then they might not be harmful. The Department refused to accept that."

Newt continued. "In 1926, I went to New York to run an errand. There was a no-maj, a muggle, running The New Salem Philanthropic Society. She hated wizards. There was a boy who was adopted by this no Maj. She abused him. He became an obscurial."

"What happened to the boy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I tried to help him, but there was a terrible attack. And then he disappeared."

Harry thought about Nurse Dumbledore and the vision of his own beatings. He asked. "Sir, what makes wizards into obscurials? For 70 years, there have been no other sightings."

Newt sighed, "It is a difficult topic, one that many wizards refuse to talk about. Some of this is guesswork. First, there must be real abuse - physical and mental. Second, the wizard or witch must have be somewhat powerful. A weak wizard can't create a strong obscurus. And finally — the Department refused to let me publish this. — I believe the obscurus is a magical infection. It uses the wizard's magic as fuel to grow."

Hermione gasped. "But if it is an infection, that means it can spread?"

Newt replied. "Yes, that's why wizards don't speak about it. I think an obscurial can infect another wizards. Anyone who suffers could develop an obscurial."

It was a stunning explanation. Magical illness was often considered easy to cure, and really quite a joke. "How do you know so much, sir?" asked Harry. "You only saw this obscurial briefly."

Newt decided to trust the two kids with his dark secret. "Come with me." He opened up the extraordinary world of his suitcase. Even Harry, who had grown up immersed in magic, was astonished by the herd of graphorns, the half a dozen of grown occamies, and a pair of huge erumpents. Hermione was awe struck by all the creatures, large and small.

"This way." Newt led them to a barren cold area of his suitcase.

Harry and Hermione saw a small dark cloud, pulsating in a sac of clear air. "Is that an obscurus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Newt gingerly stroked the bubble, and then cast an Atmospheric charm, and snow fell gently on the creature. "She likes the cold better. It is strange because I found her in Sudan. A young girl beaten by her village because she was a witch. I couldn't save her — she died when she was 8 but I preserved the obscurus. I think she is happier now."

"So obscurials can be saved?" Harry said.

"We can only hope, Harry."

—-

* * *

Seven hundred miles away, a very different wizard worked at what his life's project had been - dark rituals that affected the soul. There were no photos of playful or misunderstood beasts but tomes of ancient magic, alchemical apparatuses, and summoning circles carved in cold iron dust. Here and there, a few creatures writhed and whimpered, hoping to escape the fate of being rendered into potion components. They were silent though because they did not want to attract his attention.

The wizard was building a cage, the size of a crystal ball, of silver and iron. The structure was finished but he had not finished carving runes on the bars forming the latticework. There was no door on the cage, for the wizard expected that anything trapped in the cage, would never escape - certainly not before it served his desires. He was using a wand of ash and basilisk tooth but he did not hold the wand nor did his feet touch the earth. The wizard was a ghost and any physical object would pass through this spectral form. It would took an immense amount of concentration and magical ability to manipulate wands and other objects through sheer willpower. It had taken the better part of a year to forge the cage. But Gellert Grindelwald was a patient man, fueled by decades of hate, after his untimely death at the age of 19.

At Durmstrang, Grindelwald had created a horcrux, using an ancient Book of the Dead, after he had murdered a pureblood wizard that had challenged him. He claimed it had been a spell duel but many were suspicious. Even then, his reputation evoked fear in teachers and students alike. After he died at Godric's Hollow, Grindelwald had slowly returned but as an ironic jape to his necromantic horcrux, not as a corporal body, but an undead spirit, unable to fully harness his magic. Even worse, he had foolishly stored the horcrux at his school, and the wards prevented him from accessing it. He was condemned to a shadow life, stalking the school that expelled him. Only recently, in the past decade, with the help of accomplices, had he managed to free his horcrux, and study the rituals and sacrifices needed to give him his full power.

None of this was known to the other denizen in the magical laboratory. Credence Bones was shaking, suffering from the horrid pain of being an obscurial and the ripping of time that had transported him to a world seventy years in the future. The troubled boy was confused and had no idea where he was or how the wizard, robed in black and red, controlled him. He only knew that this Grindelwald could reduce the pain, even if temporarily.

"Please." he begged.

The wizard summoned a bubbling elixir that his follower had brewed. The potion was beyond his ability but it would deaden Credence's agony for a few hours. It also made the obscurial more susceptible to his influence. After the boy drank, Grindelwald continued his education.

"Do you know why you are in pain?"

The boy shook his dead.

"You were beaten and abused by muggles. They hated you for your magic because you are a wizard, Credence. A powerful wizard meant to rule your lessers. And do you know why they could beat you?"

Credence Barebone again shook his head, mesmerized.

"The wizards abandoned you, Credence. They were fearful, kneeling down to hateful muggles. They would rather scurry in the dark, hidden to the world, refusing to confront weaklings that know no magic. We can change that Credence. We will get revenge on both the wizards and the no Maj scum."

"Will I learn magic?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Not yet. Have you practiced your mental exercises?"

""It hurts." the boy whined.

"Show it to me."

Credence reached inside his mind and projected. Even as a ghost, Gellert could feel the pain and suffering. He could feel being kicked, and whipped, and starved. He could feel the ferror as the boy heard his mother walk up the stairs, the fear the boy had that his siblings would be abused, the desire to die. Gellert laughed inside. Perfect. If this could disturb him, what would it do to the living? And particularly to the children of blood traitors.

Gellert reached his hands out to Credence, like a prophet to his followers. "The greater the suffering, the greater the magic. And you have suffered so very much, my friend. All greatness is born from pain."

"We have to go Credence. It begins today." Gellert Grindelwald picked up the cage.

* * *

In the forest next to Durmstrang, a line of six young boys hiked behind their strict but fair teacher. They were ten years old, and in the next year, they would attend Durmstrang like their brothers and fathers before them. Even in the cold, for it was nearly winter, they wore thin red shirts, brown hiking shorts and long red socks, following the proud tradition of roughing it in the great Norwegian outdoors. They used warming charms so roughing it was a relative term.

"Let us sit down to eat our snack."

"Yes, Mrs. Solberg."

As they ate and drank, the children gossiped about quidditch and school, but returned back to the favorite topic - the Triwizard Tournament. The center of attention was a younger boy, broad for his age, with brown hair and brown eyes, who insisted that Durmstrang would win. After all, his brother was the Durmstrang champion.

"But what of the other schools?" jested his friends.

"Victor is the best dueler and flier at Durmstrang. There is no way he can lose." Magnus Krum said confidently. Clearly, reports of the first muggleborn class had not filtered back to Norway.

"I hear the champion from France is a veela. Perhaps she will mesmerize your brother." Magnus knew his friends were merely ribbing him. They all liked his older brother, who despite appearing surly, was friendly, or at least as friendly as a international quidditch star could be.

Magnus rose to the bait. "Impossible. Victor will be the victor!"

They laughed at the juvenile play on words. Just then as Madame Signy Solberg gathered the picnic blanket, the temperature dropped sharply. Solberg took out her wand with caution and ordered the boys up.

A foul black cloud descended on them, whipping the wind into such a frenzy that it was difficult to hear anything. Mrs. Solberg cast a Protego to protect her charges but the obscurial shattered it, sending her reeling. She cast more hexes at the cloud, but either her aim was poor or the obscurial shrugged off the spells. She was about to order the boys to run back to the castle, but many were petrified with fear. She had to make a stand here. She faced the obscurial about to cast her most powerful hex when she was hit in the back with a reductor curse. As she fell dying to the ground, a wizard encased in black strode up to her. He took off his dark hood, and she saw his gleeful face. He levitated the cage over her and aimed his wand at her broken body.

"Leave the children alone. Who are you?" she asked.

"Gellert Grindelwald. You should be happy, Madame. Your death will be the first to serve a new world." He killed her with a green curse. The soul of Signy Solberg rose, and instead of departing to a deserved rest, was drawn shrieking into the silver and iron soul cage.

The cage glowed a happy red. The energy built up as it devoured Signy's soul and magic.

"Credence, project your memories."

The obscurial stood among 6 frightened boys, huddling in the shadow of their teacher. Credence touched his fingers to his head, and then, all his ghastly experiences flooded out, and the boys witnessed the agony of the obscurial's life. A screaming shrew of a woman beat them without mercy, for hours on end, day after day. Any positive association with magic was replaced by fear and dread. The boys passed out from the pain with Magnus Krum being the last to fall.

The soul cage sent ripples of energy into its creator. Signy Solberg was not a powerful witch but even a few morsels of magic pleased Grindelwald. After all, she would only be the first of many. His face was flush with blood, and with a little difficulty, he gripped his wand in a now semi solid hand. He was still a shadow but one with substance. The cage would need to consume more wizards and more powerful ones before he fully returned.

He turned to the six boys lying on the ground. Grindelwald had many gifts, and one was the ability to see magic more clearly than others. He could see the darkness forming inside them, the faint traces of the obscurus spreading in their bodies. It was a beautiful sight.

Grindelwald thought about the energy trapped in the six boys and developing dark blots in their magic. They were still too young and innocent to provide much sustenance for the soul cage. Older students and adult wizards, skilled in Dark Magic, would provide more fuel for his return. The ten year old boys would serve better as obscurials, terrifying muggles and magicals alike. Perhaps he would harvest them after they served their purpose in the tournament.


	8. The Return of Umbridge

The Minister of Magic looked at the list of people to be executed. Tom Riddle had been elected Minister for 13 years now, 13 long years. He was first chosen by Dumbledore and the pureblooded families as a harmless surrogate, to rubber stamp their wishes. It was an arduous path to true power and it had taken a long time to put his men in the right places. A retirement here, an accident there. His disciples now held every senior department position except for the DMLE and the Unspeakables. He was ready to strike now, to remove his supposed rivals. But now, now, there was another Dark Lord, one who could steal his thunder. He thought darkly about whether this might be his own boggart, some jack-in-the-box evil wizard who would keep him in a dull office reading memos on muggle inventions.

Riddle wondered if he had chosen the wrong path. How much better would it have been to sow terror and fear, rampaging across the country with his followers. He could picture it now: dark wizards with silver masks bringing the nation to its knees. Instead he had to rely on subordinates and his devil's bargain with Dumbledore. He would break that soon, as he looked at the manuscript on his desk. The Life of Dumbledore by Bathilda Bagshot, edited by Rita Skeeter. His lackeys paid to delay the publishing. It would not do to warn Dumbledore before he sprang his trap.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"My lord. We have news." Regulus Black stood at the door. "There was an attack near Durmstrang - one witch killed and six boys disappeared. We think it may be the obscurial."

"What evidence do you have?"

"There were traces of dark magic at the attack."

Riddle snorted. "It is Durmstrang. There's dark magic everywhere."

Regulus continued. "One of the boys who vanished is the younger brother of Victor Krum."

"Interesting. First, this Potter boy is attacked by the obscurial. Then the brother of another contestant. Does the Prophet know?"

"No, my lord."

"Suppress the news." Riddle felt uneasy about this latest evidence. It was highly doubtful an obscurial would attack in two places so far apart. It spoke to a more malevolent hand behind the scenes and one focused on the Tournament. "Regulus, how goes the plot against Lord Black?"

"We are still planning, my Lord." The drops of sweat on Regulus's face showed how ill prepared those plans must be.

"You are dismissed. Tell her to come in a minute."

Riddle was tired of letting others determine events. It was time for him to take some actions. He needed more spies at Hogwarts. A squat woman clad entirely in pink entered. Riddle noted that the black velvet bow covering her mousy brown hair made her look more like a toad, not less.

"Minister, thank you so kindly for giving me the honor of this meeting." simpered Umbridge.

"Ah Dolores, what would you think about a new job?"

* * *

On a bright Sunday morning at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was extremely pleased. Instead of being at the library, she was eating breakfast with the other muggleborns. The week had been a great success, culminating with the trip to see Newt Scamander. Lily Potter had even personally thanked her for finding the article on the obscurial. She only wished her fellow muggleborns could have seen his amazing suitcase.

They had 4 classes in total. Transfiguration was taught by a team of James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius Black enjoyed playing the jokester compared to his stick in the mud partner. His best friend usually hexed him for these comments, but the two were outstanding at transfiguration. Lily Potter taught Charms. She showed them many ways how charms could be applied and used in other disciplines. Nurse Dumbledore taught potions but the first week had mostly been safety procedures and methods of cutting and stirring.

Harry taught Defense Against Dark Arts. He was Hermione's favorite teacher but during the week, Harry could only teach two short periods on Tuesday and Thursday. His class on Sunday was a three hour class where he promised more practical work. All the muggleborns were excited to attend.

Colin Creevey was showing his brother Dennis something under the table. "Colin, what do you have there?" The third year student pulled out an old fashioned camera with a large flash device attached. "Do cameras work at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I got this modified by Fred Weasley." replied Colin. "He says if I use the right potion, I can develop wizard photographs!"

"But why do you have it now?"

"Well…." The younger Creevey continued for his brother. "We missed the duel last week. If we have the camera, we can take pictures this week!"

"But, you don't think another fight will break out this week. DO YOU?" Hermione looked at the other red faced muggleborn boys. Clearly they did think the chances of a duel happening in the class were quite high. Hermione was aghast. What if Harry wasn't allowed to teach them because he got into trouble?

Luna Lovegood had walked over, wearing the most ridiculous contraption on her face. Her glasses had wings on the sides with the one lenses red and the other blue. Both lenses had hypnotic swirls and the glasses somehow hung without any attachment to her ears.

"Luna, what are you wearing?"

"Spectraspecs. They help me see the world more clearly."

"Luna, they think there might be another duel in Harry's class!"

"Well, odd things do happen to Harry." said the girl who looked like a demented psychedelic owl. "He is an unusual boy."

"Luna, you look like Elton John" said Sally-Ann Peaks

"He must be a muggle of great taste." replied Luna.

* * *

When they walked into the auditorium, Hermione saw that there were even more wizards and witches than last time. News of the duel between Harry and Krum had been the talk of the school. There were many Gryffindors there, but a surprising large contingent of Slytherins as well. Fleur Delacour was also there, although Hermione noticed that Victor Krum was not attending among the few Durmstrang attendees.

"Victor's brother is missing." said Luna.

"What? Luna, how do you know?"

"The Quibbler knows all, Hermione. Why do you think we wear these Spectraspecs? Not to look like Elton John, no matter how well dressed he is."

Hermione's head was spinning when Harry walked in.

Ron Weasley trailed after him. "Harry, you need to teach some powerful spells so I can impress the ladies."

Harry shook his head, and then went up to the board.

* * *

"So, I understand you would like to learn practical spells." The class cheered. "The most useful spell for dueling is the shield charm."

"Isn't that a pretty advanced spell?" "I thought it was taught only in fifth year." called out two voices from the back.

"Maybe, but it can be done earlier. The shield charm is also known as the protego. But there are many variations of it. The extreme and the area versions - the Protego Duo, Horribilis, Totalum, and Maxima - are more difficult and some are NEWT level. But all of us can learn a simple shield charm."

Harry quickly showed the motions and the pronunciation. "To practice the protego though, you need to block something. So I am going to teach you a simple hex. The Rictusempra."

Draco Malfoy interrupted loudly. "What? We're going to learn a first year hex? Who needs a Tickling Hex?"

Harry responded. "Well, Draco. More tickling might have improved your personality."

The crowd snickered. Harry raised his hands for silence. "I know, the Rictusempra is not a flashy spell or impressive. But there is a reason we use it. First, using any hex improves your aim. You have to hit your opponent in duels. But more importantly, you can't get hurt. If your shield doesn't block the hex, you will be embarrassed, but not injured. This means you can repeat your practice. You can't do that with a reducto or a bombarda."

Draco scoffed "There is no way a rictusempra can be used in a real duel."

"I assure you Draco, my rictusempra can shatter your protego."

Hermione noticed Colin pulling out his camera in case an impromptu duel occured. Boys!

* * *

The grumbling died down, and Harry demonstrated the tickling hex. Then he called down names. There was room on the stage for eight duelists in four adjacent quadrants. Two matches would go on simultaneously. The match would last for three hexes for each side. If at the end, all the hexes had been blocked by the protego, it would end in a draw.

For thirty minutes, it was a great deal of fun. The muggleborns, despite their trepidation, held their own quite well. Hermione had won one match against a Millicent Bulstrode but lost another to Daphne Greengrass. She had to admit the blond witch had excellent wandwork. Intermittent bursts of laughter punctuated the duels. Harry's attitude was supportive and encouraging. He gave no indication of favoritism even when Draco Malfoy got beaten easily by Dean Thomas, a fourth year Muggleborn. Hermione was surprised that so few purebloods could execute a solid protego and that the aim of most wizards was poor. Often, Harry would cast a protego to block hexes that could get hit bystanders. Everything went well until a certain witch showed up.

* * *

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge walked in the room and despite her wide smile, looked as unpleasant as ever.

"Can I help you, Madame Umbridge?"

"I have been appointed as the High Inquisitor by the Ministry of Education. The Minister of Magic himself offered me the great honor and Albus Dumbledore has also agreed. I have the awesome responsibility of making sure our students get the best and most appropriate education possible. I have to inform you, Mr. Potter, that your teaching methods are quite unacceptable."

"How so?"

"Muggleborns are not allowed to cast hexes. It is dangerous magic, and might result in hurting purebloods. As High Inquisitor, I intend to make a decree to that effect." Umbridge smirked.

Harry took a deep breath. Hermione could tell he was trying his best not lose his temper. "Very well, Mrs, Umbridge. We won't use hexes." Her triumphant look didn't last long. "How many of you know the color changing charm? The incantation is Colovaria. Since it is a charm and not a hex, I am sure it will be fine with the Inquisitior." Harry taught the spell quickly.

"We will change the rules. Instead of four separate duels, all 8 people will be in the same round. You can attack anyone and defend against anyone. All those hit by the color changing spell are out. Last one standing wins."

The new game was enormous fun. It was a giant free for all game of paintball, with the protego allowing for sudden changes in the landscape. The games were also quick, and Susan Bones had won the first while Luna had somehow won the second, even with the Spectrapecs." Hermione knew that Susan was a talented witch, and trained by her aunt, excelled at dueling. Luna was unpredictable in battle, and her opponents underestimated her.

"Hem, hem." The High Inquisitor interrupted again.

"Yes, Madame Umbridge?" "I cannot agree to the use of charms for the muggleborn. Perhaps one charm in a hour, but so many at the same time will be too difficult for the poor dears. I don't think they should be allowed to cast the color changing charm. After all, we must look over them and protect the children."

"You don't want wizards and witches to be able to cast any spells?"

"Of course they can cast the protego." tittered Umbridge. "if they can manage it."

The injustice of her statements outraged Hermione and many others. It even elicited sympathy from the purebloods. Everybody was having fun playing, and Umbridge clearly was forcing the muggleborns out.

Harry smiled back at her. It was an unpleasant smile for an unpleasant witch. "So, if I understand, you are fine with the muggleborns casting protego but not the color charm. Is that correct, Umbridge? Or will you be changing the rules again?"

"That's correct." the giggling girlish voice replied.

"Very well. We have fifteen muggleborns and sixty other wizards, We will form teams of five with one muggleborn each. The goal is to attack and defend as a team. The muggleborns can only cast protego but you can cast it to defend others as shields. This will change the nature of attack. A team wins by knocking out enemies from the other side."

"What if we don't want any muggleborns on our team?" It was an older Slytherin boy. "That's fine. Teams can have up to 2 muggleborns. In fact, having two defenders and three attackers might work even better."

The class broke into groups. Hermione was surprised when Daphne Greengrass walked up to her. "Granger, Perks, you are on my team." Tracey Davis and Millicent Bullstrode were the other two members. "If Potter thinks 3-2 is better, he is probably right."

* * *

As they prepared for the first duels, Umbridge looked apoplectic. She wanted any excuse to end Potter's lesson. She seized upon one.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. You have an underage witch, Mr. Potter. It is a violation to teach underage wizards or witches in a class. I will have to issue you a strike." Umbridge pointed at Gabrielle Delacour.

The young Delacour let out a rapid burst of French, clearly not suitable for a school.

The witch in the hideous pink robes gasped. "Are you a half breed? A veela with dark magic to lure men to their doom?"

Fleur rushed over to protect her sister. Before the Delacours could retaliate, Harry said. "First, veela aren't dark, and second, she is only a child."

"Exactly, and therefore not eligible to be your student."

"Gabrielle isn't my student." Harry glibly lied. "She is an assistant instructor from Beauxbatons. She wants to watch the class to see if I can teach in France."

"WHAT?" said a furious Umbridge. She was caught half between a sneer and a scream. Click! went Colin's camera, catching the Human Toad in an inhuman pose.

Harry said "I am sure the Beauxbaton students would confirm that."

The Beauxbaton girls all nodded yes and formed a semi circle behind Gabrielle with Fleur right next to her stunned sister.

* * *

Umbridge played her last card. "You" shouting at Colin Creevey. "Detention."

"What for?" replied Harry cooly.

"He is carrying a muggle device."

"Is that a muggle device, Colin?" Harry asked.

"It's modified. Harry - I mean Professor Potter. It takes wizard photographs now." stammered Colin.

"If it is a wizard device, than you have no right to give him detention."

"I do. He was disrespectful." She was so angry that foam was coming out of Umbridge's mouth.

"Colin wants to take photos of different examples of magic. If you don't want him to take a picture of you, you shouldn't be in this classroom,

"I am still going to give him detention for one day." The thought of Colin Creevey writing "I will not take pictures" in a blood quill filled for her mind.

"Very well. But detention has to be served with the teacher in his class. I will oversee Colin's detention, not you."

"How dare you, Potter?"

"These are the rules of Hogwarts. Teachers decide how punishment works in their classes."

Umbridge stormed off. The students in the class sighed. The tension in the room died down. "Well, let's get back to our teams." Harry started to call names down.

* * *

The class lasted another two hours and the stench of Umbridge's involvement dissipated. People had fun in their teams, and the purebloods were pleased with the skills of the muggleborn. Hermione and Sally Ann had a great time. Hermione's team - The Ice Queens - had soundly pasted the male Slytherins, with none of the witches even getting hit. They tied for top position with the group that included Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas.

After a while, Harry had added variations. He had transfigured various desks and chairs to an obstacle course. He had cast an atmospheric charm to simulate dusk and night. Near the end, Harry cast an expansion spell and the battle ground could fit 4 teams of 5. The students practiced their magic, worked in teams, and learnt strategy.

After the class ended, Hermione rushed up to talk to Harry. He was exchanging pleasantries with his new assistant, Gabrielle, who wondered if he really would teach in France.

"Oh, Harry, was it a good idea to confront her?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not, but I had no choice. Do you see what she did?"

"I know she has always despised muggleborns."

Harry replied. "Hermione, she is a bully. A terrible bully. She went after the muggleborns. Then she went after Gabrielle. Then she went after Colin. She goes after people that she thinks are weak." Harry continued. "If I had no friends, if I was an orphan, if I had no adult allies, I would still stand up to her. But now, I can do it effectively. Why should she be allowed to abuse students?"

'Perhaps, you can ask Dumbledore." said Hermione. Harry gave a mirthless laugh. "To do what? When have you known teachers to be that helpful? His investigation of the Triwizard was - sorry, you have to compete."

Colin Creevey came up. "I am sorry I got into trouble."

As did Fleur. "I am sorry" pointing to her little sister "that she got you into trouble."

Harry responded. "I am not. If not us, then who? If not now, then when?"

Daphne Greengrass said "She will come after you again, Harry."

"Good - I will be ready."

They were all quiet as they thought about the battles to come.


	9. The Deathly Hallows

**THE FIRST HALLOW**

Harry worked in the library on Wednesday evening. He sat next to his mum who was reading a chapter in her French book on how magical forces would react to errors in time space continuums. Harry had definitely gotten his brains from his father. He was good in magic but his forte was will and not brains.

"Still working on grading the homework, Harry?"

"Yes, Mum." he said.

She peered over. "Hermione's?" she said in an amused tone.

"Yes. I gave the class a six inch assignment. She turned in a foot and a half."

She skimmed it quickly. "Hmm, insightful. Good analysis of the curse creation. Probably didn't need to talk about the history of the inventor. Why don't you just give her an O?"

"I wanted to give all the students detailed feedback. Only it takes four times as long to read through her work. And I am not sure if she doesn't already understand more than I do!"

Lily clucked. Her son was good at practicals but had ignored a lot of theory. Of course, his DADA teachers had been awful for the first two years. "Well, finish up, we should floo home for family dinner." As Harry wrote his remaining comments, he missed the look of worry on her face.

* * *

"Hello, kiddies. Harry is home." he announced.

His sister, Rose, looked bemused but Jack Jack, his adorable 5 year old brother, came over for a big hug.

"Are you ready for the First Task, Harry?" asked Rose.

"Sure, piece of cake for a big hero like me!" Harry puffed up his chest comically, tickling his little brother simultaneously.

"Daddy has said that we are all going. I wish I could go to Hogwarts more."

"You will be there soon, Rose."

"Humpf - I am only 9. It have to wait two more years." she complained. "Oh, grandpa and grandma are also here tonight."

That surprised Harry. On the occasional weekend leave, he would see his grandparents. Wednesday had always been their immediate family.

The dinner was a full Sunday roast, which felt odd on a Wednesday. There was roast prime rib, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, gravy and Yorkshire pudding. At the end, the elves served his favorite treacle tart. Harry felt like a prisoner eating his last meal. His parents never served both Yorkshire pudding and treadle tart.

Dorea was quite interested in his teaching. Harry was happy to regale them with stories. He glossed over the duel with Victor and only mentioned briefly Umbridge's harassment. Harry thought it was important that he defended his students, not relied on his parents or grand uncle for protection. Harry focused more on how quickly the muggleborns were picking up spells and how fun the team competition had been.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, the family enjoyed some down time until Rose and Jack Jack were sent to bed. Harry waited for his parents to return. HIs grandparents had also excused themselves to get something from the library.

Harry's parents and grandparents sat him down in the Potter family room. Portraits of ancient Potters dotted the walls and the fire had been lit by their house elves. "So what's this about?" said Harry.

His grandfather opened an ancient book bound in black dragon skin of bloodlines and heritage. The book was massive, as large as any tome in the Hogwarts Library. There was a picture of a woman, looking both fierce and forceful. She had dark hair and dark eyes, pearls wrapped around her half, and carried a book and a quill. "This is Iolanthe Peverell. How much do you know the story?"

"Three brothers - Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus - played a game with Death. They cheated him, and thus won a boon. Death was clever though and offered gifts that were steeped in Death, knowing the brothers would soon return to him. Had the brothers worked together, they could have mastered Death itself. But the gifts were so mighty, the brothers feuded and went their separate ways, fearing their siblings would kill them. Since then, the Hallows have cursed those who would use them, and Death has ever been triumphant."

"True for the most part." said Charlus. "Iolanthe Peverell was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. She married Hardwin Potter, and brought with her the Cloak of Invisibility." Charlus took out a silvery cloak. "She made Hardwin swear that he and his descendants would never tell the secrets of the cloak. She was a wise woman, and feared that Death would punish our family if we flaunted our victory."

"But isn't this is the cloak that Uncle Sirius told me about? The one Dad used to play tricks?"

"Yes, it is one where your dad acted like a complete idiot. So much so that I didn't want you to have an invisibility cloak at Hogwarts." said Lily.

James Potter shrugged and looked fondly at the cloak.

"But what does the cloak actually do?" said Harry.

James Potter said. "That's the thing. We don't know. Of course it can make you invisible, but so can other cloaks. So can a disillusionment spell. So if this is truly Death's cloak….."

"It must do something else." said Harry softly. "But the fact that you want me to have it now…."

"Harry, we think you may need it soon." said Lily. His mom had tears in her eyes.

"Ignotus Peverell took the cloak to escape Death. You are hoping that it does the same for me." His family nodded, their faces touched by emotion. "But it also means that Death is coming right? Death is coming for me."

"No Potter has ever died with the cloak on." said his father.

"Maybe. But it is an artifact of Death, right? Not just some silly toy given as a Christmas gift to a 11 year old boy." His fingers touched the cloak with reverence. "And it almost certainly has more powers than turning invisible to avoid curfew. But what are the costs?"

The question was rhetorical. Even his mum who knew everything didn't know. "All magic has a cost, right? The greater the magic, the greater the cost." Harry said.

"Harry, I have been looking into time. Death and Time are deeply related. Death can fracture Time. I am not sure how." Lily said in a rush.

Harry didn't want to look at his parents and grandparents. He hated pity. He knew how much they feared for him. Harry took the cloak and wrapped the silver around him. He wondered what did Ignotus think when he confronted Death? Was he afraid — did he run away, while his brothers found fleeting glory? The cloak flared up but with magic, not heat. Harry felt energy wrap around him, like the cloud of the obscurial.

Visions. He saw himself at 11, on the boat across the lake to Hogwarts. He had no idea of magic, no friends at school, no mum with her own desk in the library. He was older now, and shapeless clouds of foulest dark magic swarmed to him, trying to administer a kiss. He was 14, and shunned by the school. Nobody believed him when he denied that he entered the tournament. He was at the Ministry, he saw the Veil, and heard the voices. Death crooning to him, telling he could join his loved ones. And finally, back at Hogwarts where his adventure started. He saw a bolt of sickly green surge toward him, the Killing Curse, and he knew it wouldn't miss.

* * *

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!"

He opened his eyes. His parents and grandparents looked at him in fear. "Yes?"

"Harry - your eyes - they were milk white. Like you were blinded." his mum gasped.

"Well, I can say for certain the Invisibility Cloak is more than a simple cloak."

"What happened, Harry?" asked his dad.

Harry paused. What could he say? I died, Dad. I lived in a world where the four of you were dead, and Death came for me many times. "I.. don't want to talk about it."

"Harry…."

"I am fine, mum." he said with a slight touch of hysteria. "I just want to go."

Lily took Harry back to Hogwarts. He hugged his dad and grandfather and kissed his grand mum. Harry was silent when they returned to the castle. He thought about what he could say to his mum. Harry had never been the best with words.

"I'm sorry mum. For all of this. I just wanted to be Harry - normal - playing quidditch and pranks."

She held him for a while. Harry walked away from Gryffindor Tower to the Room of Requirement. He slept with the Cloak of Invisibility, and dreamed of Ignotus Peverell and his walk away from Death.

* * *

 **THE SECOND HALLOW**

Grindelwald listened while his spy told him about the prophecy at the Ministry. It was unfortunate that he could not cast a crucio through the mirror.

"Why does this matter, Crouch?"

"But my Lord, Riddle knows there are two Dark Lords. He claims to be the Master of Death."

"The Prophecy says Dark Lords. That means more than one, not 2." Gellert said sardonically. "So Riddle has a horcrux or perhaps several horcruxes. Do you really think that Tom Riddle is the only Dark Wizard who has discovered a horcrux? What mighty wizard wishes to die? The state of education at Hogwarts is appalling."

Barty Crouch Junior gulped. He had not spoken to Grindelwald since the Tournament. He had hoped that news of Riddle's prophecy would distract his master from a far more material matter.

"I haven't forgotten. Why did you add a fourth school?"

"Master, I…" Barty stalled for time.

"Silence! Harry Potter may have a connection with the obscurial. But he was not the reason I gave you the instructions for the Goblet. You are lucky you put that person into the Tournament."

"Yes, my Lord." Barty continued. "My Lord, Potter's entrance distracts from your true target. It will mean another dragon at the first Task."

"What breed?"

"A Hungarian Horntail."

That was good news. A female Horntail was a vicious creature and extremely territorial. "And have you finished the potion?"

"I will need more dragon blood, My Lord."

"Then you shall get what you need. It must be brewed."

"My lord, what you propose — they will discover my presence."

"By the first task, it will not matter. Riddle will not matter. Nor will Dumbledore." Barty Crouch did not look fully convinced. "Do not doubt me. You shall get your reward."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Grindelwald broke the connection. Behind him, there was a room where Credence sat with the six Durmstrang boys. Grindelwald had used compulsion to force Credence to project his memories several times a day. He had drawn runes of silence on the walls so the sounds of crying and screaming were limited to Credence's room. He would have cast a Silencio spell on all seven of them, but the yells of terror accelerated the development of the obscurus.

Grindelwald knew that others may disagree but he was not a cruel person. Sacrifices had to be made for the Greater Good. Credence may have had magic at one point, but he was far too old to be trained. As for the six young boys. Grindelwald chalked that up to Durmstrang. The school should have been at the forefront of Dark Magic as it was a hundred years. Now it was a refuge for all sorts of Eastern and Southern Europeans. They had betrayed their noble goals and were as decadent and weak as the British.

Grindelwald was not weak, and he would take steps to ensure he would never be seen as weak again. He apparated to Berlin near the Potsdamer Platz. Once the area had been an open square filled with flags and propaganda, hiding a secret magical prison run before the War had ended. Now it was offices and shopping centers for a new Germany. He found it all disgusting. The alley was still there, as was Gregorovitch Zauberstade, where he had purchased his first wand 100 years ago. An old man with long white hair and a big gray bushy beard turned away from his wands.

"Twisted Hawthorn and Basilisk Tooth. 11 inches." The wand maker gasped when he realized who the owner was. "Gellert Grindelwald, I thought you were dead."

Grindelwald's hex slammed Mykew Gregorovitch against the wall, forcing him to drop his wand making tools. "I was. Perhaps I still am." The next curse constricted the wand maker's throat as he gasped desperately for air. Grindelwald released the choke hold. "Where is it?"

"I sold it decades ago."

Grindelwald laughed. "I know you, wand maker. Even if you sold it, and that person sold it, and the next many times over, you would still trace the wand. Again where is the Elder Wand?"

Gregorovitch's body was held in a vise against the wall.

"How do I know you will let me live?"

"I swear that when I have the Elder Wand, you will still make wands."

Gregorovitch closed the store. He led him to an abandoned chalet, high up in the mountains.

* * *

"Where are we? This is not Germany." said Grindelwald.

"We are in Poland near the Tatras. This is where they built the Wolf's Lair to invade the East."

Grindelwald snorted at the arrogance of the muggles. There were multiple squat concrete bunkers built to withstand enemy bunkers. What muggle weapons could not do, fiendfyre could. They entered the largest bunker. Inside, there were dozens of bodies of wizards in uniform, still preserved, their faces frozen in the recognition of their death. In the middle of the carnage, untouched by dead hands, there was a wand, abnormally long at 15 inches, with knots two inches apart, on the dark elder wood frame.

"Why did you not loot the dead?"

"I was afraid. The wizards all murdered each other at the behest of the Elder Wand."

The wand seemed to gleam at that claim. Grindelwald snorted. "They were obviously undeserving. FIlthy half breeds that collaborated with a muggle army." He picked up the wand, feeling the power of the thestral core. He aimed the wand at Gregorovitch.

"You promised I would be spared."

"No, Mykew. I said you would still make wands." The cutting spell slashed open the wand maker's throat, and his life blood dripped over the floor. "A pity, you still need your soul to make wands."

"Animus Mortis." Mykew Gregorovicth, wand maker extraordinaire for 100 years, rose from the dead as an inferi, his head only partly attached to his body.

Grindelwald looked around. The souls of the German wizards had been sent to Hell long ago. His cage would have worked only for the wand maker but he needed his expertise to arm his knights. Gellert knew wizards. They would flock to power, and he would need to arm them with better and more deadly wands.

As he admired his new wand, he imagined Antioch Peverell, tall and proud - a powerful wizard on the verge of invincibility. Grindelwald knew the truth. Of the brothers, it was Antioch who had been bold enough to demand the first boon from Death. Why else would he have the most powerful of the Hallows? Antioch was the First Brother, the best duelist, the master of battle. Lesser wizards - weaklings and fools - had lost the allegiance of the Elder Wand in the past. Grindelwald would not be irresponsible or reckless. He would use the wand to remake the magical and muggle world in his name.

Grindelwald animated several inferi from the long dead German wizards. He then cast protection spells to assure that Gregorovitch and his helpers did not burn. He then summoned a spectacular column of fire from the sky, and burnt the entirety of the Wolf's Lair. The ash and smoke reached hundreds of miles away, falling from the sky in a black rain. Muggle investigators would decide that this was a political attack of vandalism against Germany's sordid past. Magical investigators would say it was a freak magical incident, because no wizard could create such a vast fire.

Grindelwald considered burning Berlin to the ground. That would reveal him too early. He would have to wait before he could show the muggle world the consequences of their arrogance. Instead he had the inferi pack the hundreds of wand cores and wood carvings before he closed Gregorovitch Zauberstade forever.

* * *

 **THE THIRD HALLOW**

RIddle thought about the crucio spell as Regulus and Bellatrix prattled on. Lucius was silent and preferred to look inscrutable, no doubt because he wanted to escape blame for their plotting.

It was a convoluted plan. They would attempt several attacks on Lord Black, leaving clues that the attacks came from Thaddeus Nott Senior, expecting Lord Black to eventually pursue Nott to his manor. Regulus and Bellatrix had placed runes that would alert them on his approach and they would trigger multiple Bombardas, seeking to burn him alive when the anti Apparation and Portkey wards were raised.

It sounded like something Dumbledore would devise. Complicated, with many holes, where you had no idea when the goal would be achieved except some notion that future adjustments could be made on Lord Black's reactions. Dumbledore was fond of cryptic plans where nobody knew what to do. It explained why Lord Black dominated Dumbledore in pureblood politics.

Riddle could see many ways it could go wrong. What if Black contacted Nott Senior directly? Or simply had an agent bring Nott tied and bound to him. Lord Black could prepare his own ambush, and was not foolhardy enough to enter a warded house alone.

"What does Nott know about this?"

"He wishes to curry favor with a Dark Lord. He does not know your identity sir." said Bella.

"Or ours." rushed in Regulus. "We have only approached him hidden by our hoods and masks."

"Who will make the attacks on Lord Black?"

"Foreign wizards, my Lord, who believe they have been hired by Death Eater Nott. We have worked through decoys and agents."

That would offer some protection if the plot failed. Lord Black would interrogate Nott but it would take him some time to trace it to his enemies in his family. If that happeed, these idiots could flee to the Continent. Riddle was fine with losing Regulus and Bellatrix if Lord Black died. He did not want his Black spies to be eliminated with no cost to his enemy. Plus, the attacks would make the Black patriarch more paranoid and might divert him to other enemies. If he was lucky, Black might focus his suspicions on the other Dark Lord. Riddle turned to Malfoy.

"Lucius, how goes the campaign to sow fear?"

"My Lord, we have attacked several half bloods and destroyed their businesses. We are also threatening some purebloods."

"Are there any casualties?"

"No, my Lord. Only fear."

"Yes, I heard. Someone threw a fire bomb into Bathilda Bagshot's house. Isn't that woman senile?"

Drops of sweat appeared on Malfoy's face. "Yes, my Lord."

"Why wasn't she killed? Who would possibly be afraid of Bagshot complaining of vandals?"

"My Lord, she is a good friend of Dorea and Charlus Potter. If we killed her, they might investigate."

"Why not attack the Potters? Lord and Lady Potter's deaths at the hands of Death Eaters would create panic."

"My Lord, we do not want to attack the Potters without greater numbers." said Lucius.

"My grand aunt is a vicious witch. And the Potters are known for their skills with wards." added Bellatrix.

"What of Hogwarts, Lucius? What news do you have from Umbridge?"

"She is working to increase her influence. She says that Harry Potter is a thorn in her side."

"He is a 14 year old boy."

Malfoy looked distinctly uncomfortable. "They say he is quite a good teacher, My Lord. Popular with even the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

Riddle thought about Harry Potter. He was not quite sure what the confrontation with the obscurial meant. A 14 year old teaching DADA. Riddle had always wanted to teach DADA. He would have enjoyed that quite a bit. Riddle knew though he could never have taught at Hogwarts. He was not a spoiled noble heir like Potter. He had grown up in an orphanage. He had come from nothing and overcome adversity, unlike Harry Potter. Then again, he would never have deigned to teach muggleborns.

His subordinates were still yammering. Riddle knew that if anything had to be done, then he must do it. Otherwise, this revolution would take years. He had waited long enough.

"You three are all dismissed." Regulus, Bellatrix and Lucius left his office.

* * *

Riddle waited for a minute, then used a port key to Little Hangleton. He appeared close on a hill, close to what was once a fine mansion, now derelict and unoccupied. It was here he had murdered his first three people - his father and his grandparents. Riddle did not consider the death of Myrtle Warren a murder. She had merely run into his basilisk.

Silent, he flew to a run-down building half hidden by a tangle of trunks. The trees blocked almost all light around the dirty shack but he could see the door, grimy with dirt, nettles growing all over.

A guardian snake hissed as he walked to the door. Riddle dismissed the snake with a few words of parseltongue and cast a Confringo, blasting the door into fragments. He would have no need of the Gaunt shack after today. It was a horrid place, the product of generations of in breeding. He wanted no memory of his mother, who died and left him to an orphanage. Riddle banished the rotted floorboards away, revealing the golden box. He dispelled the curse, and took out Marvolo Gaunt's ring, a gold ring inset with a strange black stone where the Sign of the Deathly Hallows was carved. This was the Resurrection Stone, the prized possession of Cadmus Peverell.

Cadmus Peverell had gone insane, using it to raise a dead love. Riddle loved no one, so the idea of killing himself out of despair was alien to him. He had wanted to speak to the shades of those long dead but he found early the Stone had limitations. Raising the dead did not give you any control.

His first use of the Stone was to bring Morgan Le Fay back. The beautiful sorceress had stared at him, and said that if he ever disturbed her again, she would turn him into a beetle, paralyze him, and feed him to ants. Then she went back to her eternal rest.

The ring was also a horcrux. Riddle had created seven horcruxes. He had decided he would wear two, the Gaunt Ring and Slytherin's locket. The others he had scattered to the far winds, some even in different continents. It might take him longer to return from death but still, they were well protected. He would never die.

He had boasted once to the shade of Salazar Slytherin that he had hid a horcux in Hogwarts. His ancestor had told him he was a complete fool, to hide something like that where his enemies could find it. Then again, Slytherin had said it would not matter. Riddle would never reign over Hogwarts, and his nemesis would defeat him there. When Riddle had declared that he had no equals, the old wizard had laughed and vanished.

Riddle touched the Stone. Two spirits arose. One was a filthy figure, with long dirty hair obscuring a pock-marked face, dressed in rags. The second was a handsome middle aged man in the best clothes whose dark eyes looked around in disdain. Morfin Gaunt and Tom Riddle Senior would have confronted the other but their only living relative had other plans. Riddle's fiendfyre burned down the Gaunt shack, with the two ghosts inside. He knew they would not die, but after a few minutes of horror, return to the after life.

He walked out of the flames, with the gold ring on his left hand, and the golden box in his right. He had entered the shack as Tom Riddle, the son of a filthy muggle. He left as Lord Voldemort, burning away his past. Soon, the time would come when that name would strike fear in wizards first and then all the world, muggle and magical.


	10. Missing Harry

Missing Harry

Hermione Granger knew that there was something wrong in her Thursday class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry lectured on beasts and Dark creatures, laying out which were more and less dangerous. In his opinion, the most dangerous creatures were the basilisk and the dragon although he admitted he had never seen a nundu. When he had been asked about obscurials, Harry only replied that more information was needed. Hermione had only known him for two weeks but could tell his mind wasn't on the lecture. Something was bothering him.

When class ended, Hermione tried to speak to Harry. But he left immediately after assigning homework, and disappeared into the hallway of students. Hermione was disappointed but also worried. As she walked to dinner with Daphne, she couldn't help wonder what was wrong.

She had struck up a surprising friendship with the pureblooded Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass was a beautiful and capable witch born with the highest rank and privilege. She certainly did not mix in the same circles as muggleborns. Hermione had a sense that Daphne was indebted to Harry, although she could not know why. When they entered the Grand Hall, the two separated. Their friendship was not so strong that she could sit at the Slytherin table.

There were four quarters of the great hall where each house sat. The muggleborns sat between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuffs. Even with the request of House Potter, the Slytherins merely refrained from insulting the muggleborns directly. The Ravenclaws looked down upon them for their ignorance, hardly fair since they only had two weeks of real classes. Still, Hermione was quite happy to sit with her friends. They appreciated her and not just for her color coded study guides.

* * *

The topic that night at dinner was the Yule Ball. On Christmas Day, Hogwarts would hold a ball to commemorate the Triwizard Tournament. The ball was open to all students fourth year or older but younger students could go with a listened to the Gryffindors as they plotted to get invites for the ball.

"The Champions all need dates for the Ball." said a buxom girl with large dark eyes and a sharp chin. Hermione thought the girl was probably younger but looked quite sexually mature.

"Back off Romilda" called out Ginny Weasley. "Harry is mine!"

"What are you going to do? Cast your bat bogey hex?" Romilda yelled back.

"Harry is my soul mate. Stay away from him" screeched Ginny grabbing her wand.

"You are crazy. He doesn't even speak to you."

Before it could deteriorate further, the two older Weasley twins came and separated the two.

"These birds are crazy" announced Ron Weasley loudly, attracting glares from many of the Gryffindor witches.

"Who are you planning to take to the Yule Ball?" asked Seamus.

"The hottest witch I can find. Maybe that veela chick. The Weasley charm is irresistable. All the good looking birds fall for our red hair and hot temper. They think it is how we behave in bed." Ron bragged.

Ron clearly had no idea of an inside voice or manners. Hermione had never attended a formal ball before. She wondered if the muggleborns would even be allowed to attend.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione went to the 7th Floor to look for Harry. She stood outside the tapestry of dancing trolls but this time, the door didn't open. She wanted to speak with him, but Harry was nowhere to be founded.

The next morning, Hermione was at breakfast with Sally-Ann when she heard a gasp when the owls delivered papers. Several witches, particularly the Gryffindors, scowled at her.

"Is this true?" Ginny asked. She waved a copy of the Daily Prophet at her.

Hermione read. " **Harry Potter - Violent Showoff or Sexy Professor** by Rita Skeeter. Harry Potter trounced Bulgarian Bon Bon Victor Krum in a match with dozens of witches shouting and cheering. "It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen" said one young third year witch."

"No, this article!" She pointed at a smaller story.

Hermione read. " **Ambitious Muggleborn has her eyes set on the Potter Line** — Plain Average Girl named Herms Ganger has been seen on the arm of Harry Potter. Is she even a girl?" Hermione was in shock as Ginny continued to glare at her.

Sally-Ann had borrowed a copy of the paper and showed it to Hermione. The largest story was " **Muggleborns Infiltrate Hogwarts**. Tensions rise between the three schools as the muggleborns enthrall various pureblood wizards and witches. The article made The Sun look fair and balanced in its reporting.

"Keep your hands off our wizards." yelled Ginny.

* * *

Several owls bearing red envelopes rushed toward Hermione. She had read about these in Hogwarts: A History. She was about to get bombarded by howlers, who were sometimes sent by thoughtless parents to embarrass their children at the school. She braced herself for the cacophony of noise.

Suddenly she saw a snowy white owl intercept the deliveries, hooting angrily at the other mail owls. The frightened owls flew away in a rush and tried to regather themselves to deliver the mail. Her half kneazle say by her side, flashing its claws, promising retribution on any that dared delivered a howler. That coupled with Hedwig circling about her head, cowed the mail birds into submission.

Hermione gracefully finished her breakfast, and with her head held up high walked away from the great hall. She had managed to stick a copy of the Prophet into her book bag for further inspection.

As she left, Daphne Greengrass caught up to her. She was accompanied by Tracey Davis.

"I saw the article." said Daphne. "To be honest, I am surprised it didn't already appear."

"Daphne, you don't think it is true?" gasped Hermione.

"No. Well, Harry is a sexy showoff. If you want to seduce a wizard, you could do far worse." she joked.

"I hope Harry doesn't believe it."

Daphne and Tracey both laughed. "It's too bad you are not a Slytherin. I would love to be with you when you confronted him with the paper." The two witches left Hermione to her confusion.

* * *

That Friday, Hermione kept getting dirty looks in the hallway from Hogwarts students. She could understand why. The article by Rita Skeeter made her sound like an attention hungry brat and a scarlet woman hellbent on seducing the naive Potter heir. Rita claimed that Herms Ganger wanted to be the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic by exploiting Harry Potter's accomplishments. Her last class that day was Charms with Lily Potter. She worried that Lily had read the article.

Lily Potter was a kind teacher but her class was chock full of instruction and learning. Even Hermione had difficulty keeping up with the copious material. Lily went through the multiple variations of levitation spell, starting with the simple wingardium leviosa to much more targeted spells involving movement and stopping movement. The summoning and the banishing spells used similar mechanisms as the levitation spell, but were simply much more targeted.

At the end of the class, Hermione was eager to leave. She just wanted to plop down in the muggleborn quarters and write a letter to her mum. She had no idea how to approach Harry after such a humiliating development. When Lily asked her to stay after class, she was quivering. Her childhood idol was on the verge of banishing her forever from Hogwarts!

"I am sorry, Mrs. Potter. I am not trying to trap Harry in a loveless marriage to steal books from the Potter Library!" Hermione blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione sadly handed over the Daily Prophet article talking about that scarlet muggleborn and her efforts to get the Potter fortune.

"Oh, Rita Skeeter strikes again. She is a disgrace to reporters everywhere. No one will believe her article."

"Nobody?"

"Well, nobody with any sense. Unfortunately, that means a lot of pureblood snobs and jealous witches will." Lily looked concerned. "You didn't receive any howlers, did you?"

"I did, but Hedwig chased them away."

"Good, let me teach you a charm to drive away howlers." Lily quickly showed Hermione the incantation.

"Mrs. Potter, if you are not asking me about the Prophet, what did you want to speak about?"

Lily took a breath. "Hermione, have you seen Harry recently?"

"Only at class yesterday. Why?"

"We can't find Harry. He is very upset and I was hoping you could make sure he is okay." Lily said.

"I knew something was wrong!"

"How, Hermione?"

"On class Thursday, Harry was asked a question about obscurials. He seemed distracted afterwards."

"He has a lot on his mind. Hermione, if you can speak to him, that would be great."

Hermione was about to leave the classroom and she felt much better. A thought struck her. "Mrs. Potter, why do you know how to drive away howlers?"

Lily smiled. "You are not the only one to receive howlers. I got my fair share after my engagement with James was announced."

* * *

Hermione decided to seek Harry out before dinner. She didn't want to catch him half dressed again, especially in light of Rita's article. It was obvious who she would need to ask.

"Please, Hedwig. I need to find Harry." Hermione really hoped the snowy owl could understand Human. Crookshanks padded next to his mistress as Hermione.

The owl merely turned away, beak high up in the air. Crookshank pantomimed stuffing his mouth with his paws.

"Do you think that's enough? Bribing Hedwig with food?"

Crookshanks nodded his head eagerly. Hermione thought that Crookshank probably was projecting his own personality. Still, she needed to find Harry.

"Alright, Hedwig, I will be back with a plate of bacon." The owl looked at her approvingly.

Hermione returned with a plate of bacon and a saucer of cream. As the magical creatures dug into their meals, Hermione sat, with her stomach grumbling. As she watched Crookshanks and Hedwig, she wondered who was the master and who was the pet.

* * *

After the pets finished, Hedwig flew to the seventh floor. "Hedwig, I have been here before." Hermione said standing next to the tapestry with dancing trolls.

Hedwig scratched her talons on the wall. The door opened up, and Hedwig flew into the room. A voice called out. "Hedwig? Are you hungry? Do you need more food?"

Hermione and Crookshanks walked in as well. The room had completely changed. It was now a vast chamber, full of boxes and chests, with strange figurines and unusual memorabilia. There were helmets and winged catapults, although many items looked in poor condition. The books were not stored in two small cases but rather extended all the way to the ceiling twenty feet away. In a small space near the middle of the room, obscured by the magical junk, was Harry Potter sitting with his eyes closed on a small mat. He was dressed in his Hogwarts robes and a silvery, almost transparent, cloak.

"Harry." Hermione called.

He opened his eyes. "Hermione? How did you find me?" Harry looked suspiciously at Hedwig.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Room of Requirements. I discovered it two years ago."

"Why is it so different?"

"The room reshapes itself to what its user needs."

Why would Harry need a room full of discarded objects? "I am worried about you, Harry. What's wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong." Harry said in a bitter voice.

That wasn't good. Hermione was at a loss in terms of what to say. She reached in her bag for the Daily Prophet and offered it to him.

Harry summoned the newspaper wandlessly. "Muggleborns at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, violent showoff. Ambitious Muggleborn." Hermione blushed as he read the last article. "Hermione, this is all rubbish."

"Some of the other witches don't think so."

"Well, they are idiots then." He closed his eyes again.

Hermione sensed that he was retreating back into his own world. "Harry, your mum was looking for you as well."

Harry groaned. "She doesn't understand."

"Harry, can you tell me what is going on?"

Harry replied. "I've seen things you wouldn't believe, Hermione. Things that shouldn't be. My life may be a lie."

She didn't understand him, but she tried. "Harry, you can tell me."

"Hermione, you don't know occlumency."

"So teach me, then!"

"Occlumency can't be taught in a few lessons. And it is complicated. Your teacher sees your inner most thoughts. It can take years and it can only be taught by someone you trust."

"So what are you going to do, Harry?"

"I don't know. I am not sure what I can do. Something strange is happening. The obscurial, the trolls, the tournament, I don't know if I am ready."

"But you are Harry Potter!"

"What does that mean?"

"You are the best fourth year wizard at Defense against Dark Arts. You are such a great teacher and fighter."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione, I am just a student. Sure, I am fast with my wand. But I am not special. I don't know if I can do this - whatever this may be. I might not be good enough. I may fail."

* * *

Hermione decided that she needed to be brave. She slipped the top of her robe down, so she could remove her right sleeve.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

She showed him her bare right arm. There were words inscribed in ugly black scar — "I will listen to my betters" written many times around her bicep.

Harry gasped. "How did you get this?"

"Umbridge forced me to use a blood quill. Last year, I had to write these lines as a punishment."

"That bitch."

"Harry, before I met you, that was my magical life. These classes have been so wonderful for me, for the rest of the muggleborns. The wand, Crookshanks, even simple things like brewing potions and magical creatures. Harry, please don't give up."

Harry held her arm gently. He couldn't believe that anybody be so vicious. "Does Umbridge do this to other students?"

"Umbridge is careful. She threatens a lot. She uses the blood quill as punishment for the older students. Most students don't get permanent marks. I get into trouble more than the others." She said quietly.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I am whining about my problems." Harry rubbed the scarred skin gently.

"Harry. Your problems are real but I want to help."

Hermione hugged him. He was a bit surprised but then held her close. Hermione wasn't sure what he felt but she knew that so long as he let her, she would always be close to him, and that he would mean more to her than anyone else.

"You have helped, Hermione. A lot." The room shifted. The boxes and chests disappeared and the chamber turned plain and sparse. "Promise me something. If Umbridge or anybody else does this again, tell me. Or go to my parents or Lord Black for help. You don't deserve this. None of the muggleborn do."

Harry paused in his thoughts. "I can't tell you much, Hermione. To be honest, I am not completely sure of what's going on. I think I am in danger. That all of us are all in danger."

"What can I do?"

Harry didn't doubt Hermione's courage. She only had a few weeks with her wand though, and he was the one in the tournament. "Just keep your eyes open. I will teach you some more magic." Harry continued. "Help me help the other muggleborns."

Their stomachs both grumbled. "Let's get some dinner. It has been a long couple of days." Harry said. Harry summoned Hoppy. The house elf popped up, carrying a plate of bacon for Hedwig and more milk for Crookshanks.

"Hedwig! All that bacon isn't good for you."

The owl snorted and ignored her master, simply beginning to eat. Crookshanks happily followed.

* * *

The next morning at 8 AM, Hermione found Harry in the library, deep at work. He had several books in front of him, Practice Defensive Magic and A Guide to the Dark. He was taking notes on the Guide to the Dark. The book was open to a page on a formless black creature that looked very much like a Dickensian ghost.

"Hi Harry. What is that?"

"Morning, Hermione. It's a dementor." Harry closed his book. He cast a sliencio spell around them. "This isn't known publicly, but my uncle Arcturus was attacked last night."

"Merlin, is he okay?"

Harry looked surprised. "Lord Black? Yes, he is totally fine. He was attacked on Black family grounds. Unfortunately, the attacker escaped."

Even muggleborns knew that attacking the head of a noble house at their own home was a bad idea. "Why would anybody attack Lord Black at his home?"

"Well, it wasn't the Manor. That would be even stupider. It was in the forest. He likes to fly on his thestral."

Hermione had only seen a thestral on paper. The winged beats were as large as adult horses, but with skeletal wings. "Aren't thestrals very dangerous?"

"To enemies, yes. He has had Nightmare for several decades."

"He rides a thestral named Nightmare?"

Harry nodded. "Nightmare has an extraordinarily good sense of smell. She hunts for food in the Black Forest. She smelled the attacker. Kicked him too. You should come one of these days to Potter Manor."

"Do you ride a thestral as well?"

"I have but personally I prefer my broom." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "We have non magical horses too. No wings!"

Harry dispelled the silence spell. He returned his focus back to his notes. Hermione knew he was planning the lecture for Sunday. She started her Transfiguration homework, not wanting to disturb Harry. They worked together into the afternoon.

In the castle, another Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was brewing a dark potion, mixing dragonblood with venom from manticore spines and vampire dust. He knew the elixir needed to be seasoned for exactly a week to be most potent. That would give him just enough time to prepare. His master had given him very specific instructions. Only after the Champions finished their Tasks, would that events unfold. What would happen when they realized that Gellert Grindelwald was alive?


	11. Calm Before the Storm

Harry was meditating in the Room of Requirement on Sunday morning. He had worn the Invisibility Cloak for the last 72 hours, even in his sleep. He had only seen the visions the first time he had put the cloak on. Harry couldn't detect any obvious powers in the cloak. Looking carefully, he could see the magic flickering in the cloth. The cloak certainly should be capable of greater feats than merely turning invisible. But so far, Harry hadn't discovered it.

Harry thought about the three Peverell brothers and the gifts that Death gave them. The Elder Wand was simple — it could cast truly devastating magic. The books said that Antioch was an aggressive man, prone to killing other wizards in spell duels. The Resurrection Stone was a more complex piece of magic. Cadmus Peverell was more arrogant than his older brother. Antioch was simply power mad but Cadmus wanted to break the rules of magic directly. Their younger brother had chosen an item that let him hide from death. To be honest, that seemed the least impressive to Harry. Yet of the three, the largest in the symbol was the cloak. The cloak was the triangle that held both the circle of the stone and the line of wand. What did that mean? Did the Cloak have broader powers than the Wand and the Stone?

Last night, his mum had told him that powerful magic had a mind of its own. The Wand would seek conflict and destruction. The Stone would drive its user to push the boundaries of magic and to delve into the nature of the soul. What does the cloak do do, Harry wondered? Will I become more like Ignotus Peverell? What was he truly like and how was he so different from his brothers?

* * *

Harry walked to the his 10 am class. He was still thinking of the Invisibility Cloak when he bumped into his fellow champions.

"Harry, you missed the Weighing of the Wands." Cedric said.

"The Weighing of the What?"

"Ollivander came and tested our wands, to make sure they worked." Cedric said.

"Why? We use our wands everyday." In his four years at Hogwarts, he had seen only one malfunctioning wand, and that was because Ron kept fixing his old wand with spell-o-tape.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Could I have a quick word?" asked a blond witch with elaborate blond hair. She was followed by a paunchy man with an old fashioned camera from the early 20th century.

"No, Miss Skeeter. I am not interested in your false stories."

They had arrived at the auditorium. Skeeter and her photographer tried to enter but Harry quickly denied them.

"Are you a student, Miss Skeeter?'

"No, but.."

"Are you a teacher?"

"No."

"Then you don't belong in my class." Harry left the fuming reporter behind.

* * *

Near the front of the classroom, Gabrielle was waiting. Harry hid a smile. She looked like a pint sized version of Minerva Mcgonagal. Gabrielle was wearing a tall black witches hat, dark conservative robes, square spectacles, and a severe look on her face. She looked very unFrench. She was carrying a pointer stick, and Harry wondered if she would rap some student's knuckles with it.

"Bonjour, Professeur Potter."

"Bonjour, Professeur Delacour." Harry replied. Gabrielle was quite delighted to teach the course!

Harry turned to the audience. Last week had been a large turnout but there were even more wizards today. Story of the color charming duels had spread around the castle, and everybody from last week had returned. Harry estimated there were seventy Hogwarts students in the crowd, in addition to a large number of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. The champions sat in their respective groups.

Professor Umbridge had been told by Lily Potter not to attend the class. Harry's mum had said that the Ministry of Education may have authorized Umbridge to be the Hogwarts Inquisitor but the classes for the muggleborn and foreign school did not fall within Ministry jurisdiction. It was a shaky argument, but backed up by Lily's wand and Dorea's influence. After all, one third of the Hogwarts students were here today.

There was still some murmuring when Harry began. "Now, I know some of you have wanted to do more advanced charms." There were nods of agreement. "Today, I am going to teach the patronus charm."

That quickly got the attention of the crowd. "Isn't that extremely advanced?" a witch cried. "The Patronus is beyond Newt level" a wizard said.

"I do not believe it can be done." said Fleur. "Certainly not with ze young children."

"Harry, can first years really learn how to cast a patronus?" asked Hermione. She was not the only skeptic in the room.

"Let's go through some basics first. The patronus is a guardian spell, and its complete form, manifests as a corporal animal. Now I am not saying you will get this right away, or that it will be corporeal. For some of you, it may just be silver vapor. Does anybody know what a patronus actually is? Hermione."

"It is a manifestation of your positive energy." said Hermione.

"Correct, in essence its your will to be happy. The patronus is cast using a memory - not truly of the past - but of what you want it to be. It is a concentration of happiness and hope."

Draco burst out. "What is this mumbo jumbo? Potter, it is your memory but not the past?"

"It can't just be an object or a thing. It has to be a hope that makes you happy. That is why it can drive off dementors, and it carries so much positive magical power."

There was still confusion in the crowd. Ron Weasley shouted "Could I use the Chudley Cannons winning the Cup?"

Draco replied "Weasley, that is clearly impossible. Even in the magical world."

Harry motioned for silence. "The best way to demonstrate is to show you." The crowd waited eagerly for Harry to cast a spell. Instead Harry said "Gabrielle, could you come forward?"

The young veela looked surprised, then dismayed. She whispered to Harry "I do not think I can cast ze spell."

Harry smiled. "It is okay, Gabrielle. Look me in the eyes."

An obnoxious Slytherin shouted "Is she going to go full veela?" Fleur gave that boy a nasty glare.

"Don't worry about anything else, not magic, not incantations." Gabrielle was lost in the handsome wizard's eyes. "Concentrate on something that makes you truly happy. Something that you hope for. That you want more than anything." The mini Mcgonagal felt strong, powerful, as if she were in the throes of wonder and delight. "Raise your wand. Now cast the spell."

"Expecto Patronum" Gabrielle shouted.

Her wand spat out white mist, flowing into a large cloud of silver. It wasn't substantial enough to form an animal but the vapor was almost as large as Gabrielle. Gasps broke out of the audience. "Great job, Gabrielle." Harry complimented her.

"I feel zo happy and joyful." The mist had wafted back and settled around her. The cloud was shining a radiant white silver.

"For a first casting, that is an excellent result. It can take weeks, even months to get a corporeal patronus. But even a small amount of mist can protect you against a dementor, at least for a bit of a time."

"Can we see your patronus?" asked Cedric Diggory.

Harry summoned Prongs non verbally. The silver white stag appeared, calmly standing next to Harry. He patted the glowing multi pointed antlers. There were shouts of wonder and amazement from the students but Harry knew the truth. He was very good at Expecto Patronum, having lived a exceedingly happy life with his mum and dad and relatives. Typically, Prongs was even larger - towering over him, and more energetic - prancing around like a buck in heat with nervous energy to burn. Harry wondered if the revelations of the obscurial and the cloak had weakened his faith in family and love. He couldn't help but feel that there was another Harry Potter, who wasn't happy or joyful - who suffered in misery and isolation.

Harry dismissed the patronus. Before he went, Prongs leaned over and gave a sloppy lick to Harry's face. The silver stag slowly disappeared.

"Ok, let's get started." There wasn't enough space for everyone to cast the patronus in the auditorium. So Harry asked for a few volunteers at a time. He knew that many witches and wizards would hold back to not be embarrassed. After he had instructed them, they could go back to their seats and practice individually. He hoped that the students sitting near them would also take inspiration and try to attempt the charm.

The muggleborn volunteered eagerly. They were not bound by the structure and the prejudices of magicals. Pureblood wizards had always believed that the positive energy for the patronus was difficult to summon. Therefore, it was difficult. The muggleborn had no preconceived notions. Harry was not surprised that Hermione was the first to come down. Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey also joined.

The first wizard to try was Dean Thomas. The black muggleborn looked uncertain.

"Harry - er Professor Potter. Could I tell you what I am thinking about? Just to make sure it is okay." Dean said.

"Mr. Thomas, you certainly don't have to. But if you would like to, that would also be fine."

"I am dreaming of West Ham sir. Winning the game at Wembley Stadium and lifting the European Cup!"

Ron Weasley shouted. "What is West Ham? Is it tasty?"

Draco replied. "It is a muggle football team, you idiot. How could a muggle game be enough to charge a magical spell?"

Harry ignored the two buffoons. "Okay, Dean. Think about how it makes you feel. How it would make you happy. Let it fill you up with joy. Now cast."

Dean's cloud billowed out and appeared to vaguely resemble some sort of friendly bear. "Blimey!" shouted the happy muggleborn.

"That's fantastic. Good work."

Harry went over to Hermione next. She was nervous. "I am not sure about this either, Harry. I mean I have read how it is a very advanced charm."

"Hermione, don't worry. Think about something that makes you happy."

She whispered sadly. "I haven't been very happy in my childhood."

Harry held her hand. "The past is the past. Change the future. What will make you happy? So happy that you want it badly. That you will protect it from darkness."

"It's okay if I don't tell you what I am wishing for, right?"

"Of course, Hermione. You can keep it private."

Hermione thought of a world where there was no magical discrimination, where wizards and witches didn't care about blood. In that life, her parents could see her graduate from Hogwarts and she introduced them to her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

"Expecto Patronum!"

She was delighted when a small bubble of silver mist formed. It definitely was not going to be a large animal but it ducked and dived around like a crazed hummingbird.

"Excellent, Hermione." The bubble whizzed around the room. "Your patronus isn't corporeal but very active. It probably suits your personality."

"Could I ask you a question?" Colin Creevey said.

"Sure, Colin."

"I'd like to use an object. Could an object inspire my patronus?"

"You mean, like a broom or a wand. I guess so. But it has to give you really strong feelings, Colin."

Colin took out a photo. It showed Umbridge, furious, spittle coming out of her mouth, after Harry had told her that Gabrielle was really an instructor from Beauxbatons. "Er — how on Earth can Dolores Umbridge make you happy, Colin?"

"I just imagine her getting smacked down, for being such a horrid bitch."

"I understand how you feel. But Colin, it is important not to have revenge, or violence in your memory. The patronus can't be derived by feelings of anger .

"Oh, that's too bad. It is the strongest emotion I feel, Harr - Professor Potter." he said miserably. The other muggleborns nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea, Colin. Don't think about Umbridge at all. Think instead about being free - about enjoying magic. Think about all the interesting things you have seen, done and learned over the last three weeks."

"Thanks, Professor Potter." Colin managed to cast the spell and conjure a cloud. It was not as distinct as Dean's mist nor as animated as Hermione's vapor. Colin's cloud glowed bright though, and gave a happy aura.

"Terrific, Colin. Do you mind working with your brother, Dennis? Hermione and Dean, could you show the other muggleborns?"

Upon seeing the three muggleborns produce solid results, the witches and wizards from the three schools joined the fray. Harry worked diligently providing encouragement and guidance. The younger students were just as capable at the patronus as the older students. Many sixth and seventh years were intimidated by the reputation of the patronus charm. The classroom hummed with activity as those who had some modicum of success did their best to help others. The white and silver clouds that billowed forth intermittently boosted everyone's morale.

* * *

It is not all wine and roses. Some wizards failed to cast the spell. Harry tried his best with Viktor Krum, but the Durmstrang champion could not get over his recent tragedy.

"I am sorry, Professor Potter, but I think of my brother, dead or kidnapped." Viktor said. Several Durmstrang wizards had also lost siblings, and that affected their spirits.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Krum. It is very hard to cast the patronus when you are sad or unhappy. If you and your friends would merely like to observe, that would be fine."

Some wizards conjured some mist but with difficulty. Most of the Hogwarts students struggled. The Hufflepuffs had worked well together and Harry could almost see a few blurry outlines in the mist. Cedric's patronus looked vaguely like a badger, which pleased the Puffs a great deal. As for Ravenclaw and Slytherin, they were too focused on achievement and ambition to summon true emotion. The Gryffindors were not focused at all.

The witches from Beauxbatons had a different issue. Harry walked over when he saw many annoyed faces, including Fleur Delacour.

"Ah 'Arry, Gabrielle is being a brat!" Fleur said. Several of her classmates clearly agreed.

"Just becoz you cannot do the spell, does not mean you need to yell." Gabrielle said.

"What did you tell them, Professeur Delacour?" Harry asked.

"I said they are too old to be happy. Only the young and those in love have la joie de vivre." Gabrielle batted her eyes at Harry. He understood now why steam was coming from Fleur's ears.

"Well, anyone can cast the spell. My grandparents can both cast the patronus charm. Gabrielle, what are you telling them to picture?"

"She says I should picture her beating me in the Triwizard." said an outraged Fleur.

"Zurely, you will be happy for me, Fleur" said Gabrielle sweetly.

"That was not the memory you used, Gabrielle." Harry said.

"How do you know, Harry? Are you a legilimens?" Gabrielle asked fearfully.

"No." Harry addressed the witches from Beauxbaton. "The patronus isn't based on beating anyone, or material things, or achievement. It is joie de vivre, but for you, not what other people think. Picture what makes you happy, but not at the expense of others. I am sure Professeur Delacour thought of something very personal but very positive."

After that correction, the French witches had more success, particularly after Harry sent Gabrielle away to work with Hermione to help the muggleborns. Fleur's patronus definitely had wings.

Some wizards were incapable of the spell at least for today. They were far too busy being prats to focus on positive thoughts.

"Harry, why doesn't this work? Are your instructions wrong?" complained Ron.

Draco retorted. "Weasley, is your wand still broken? Or are you just unable to do advanced spells."

"Just ignore Draco, Ron." Harry said. "Did you use a memory that would make you happy?"

"I sure did. I saw myself as Head Boy, and Quidditch Captain, and…."

"Weasley, how on Earth can you be Head Boy? I am going to be Head Boy." shouted Draco.

"They will never let a Slimy Snake be Head Boy!" replied Ron.

"As if you ever opened a book. You manage to pass only by copying other people's homework." retorted Draco.

The two were on the verge of hexing each other when their housemates separated them. Harry tried to give it his best shot. He explained to both Ron and Draco that achievements and prizes did not work for the patronus, and that the happiness had to come from something deeper. When he left them, the two were still glaring at each other. Needless to say, neither succeeded in summoning any truly happy thoughts.

* * *

Harry was happy at the progress of the class. Nobody had cast a corporal patronus but that was to be expected. It had taken him several weeks of instruction from Dorea before his mist became Prongs. After a hour, he called a break.

"Casting the patronus spell can be exhausting, particularly when you are starting. Best to snack and recover your magical energy." Several house elves bought in fruit, chocolate bars and warm milk for all the students.

"What else are we going to learn today?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking counter-spells and counter-charms." replied Harry.

"What? How do you expect to win a duel dispelling curses? You are already cursed by that point." Draco said.

"Yeah, those spells aren't effective in battles." said a disappointed Ron Weasley.

"Well, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts — not Dueling. And more importantly. Umbridge has declared that Muggleborns can't use Hexes or Curses. This class is for the muggleborn. I am not teaching anything they cannot cast." Harry said firmly.

There was a grumbling but nobody, not even the Slytherins, left. Harry did not mention his third reason for teaching counter-spells, namely that Ron and Draco were quite wrong. It was true, that in an individual duel, using counter spells was a poor strategy. In a battle however, counter spells were very effective, protecting your allies and neutralizing your enemies. He decided not to criticize Ron or Draco for what they did not know. After all, they were students, not soldiers.

Harry taught the Finite Incantatem counter-spell and Re-enervate charm before they went back to the Patronus Charm. He had shown them three spells that could help save their lives if Hogwarts were attacked. It was a good day, Harry thought. The students would have to practice a lot more, certainly with the Patronus, but they were a bit safer now than before.


	12. The First Task

**The First Task**

Harry dreamt of Death that night. She wasn't a black robed skeleton carrying a gigantic scythe, or a blue skinned demoness with a necklace of bones. She was not even a pale woman dressed like a goth with odd tattoos that were as black as her rock star clothes. Harry would have loved to meet that version of Death with her quick wit and Zen disposition.

Harry's Death was a middle aged woman, attractive but not beautiful, skinny but not anorexic and certainly not a skeleton. She had dark hair and white skin and wore clothes that would fit both the muggle and magical world. She appeared to be a half blood, just like him.

Harry was bursting with questions but he knew that even if Death was a hallucination, there were rules that must be followed. One did not bombard a cosmic entity with a fusillade of stupidity. Death touched Harry with her hand, and Harry saw again the visions of a different life that he had received when he first put on the cloak. He felt no fear though. Death was not threatening him; she was merely showing him his life.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

"That already is a question."

"Uhh — "

"You can have one question, Harry. These things have rules. All things have rules."

Harry was nervous. He could have asked how to defeat his enemies, or whether he would find happiness, or how he could grow so powerful that Dark Lords would fear him. He could have asked how true the visions were, or how well the other Harry Potter, beaten, neglected, and orphan in an unfamiliar world survived. Did he overcome his difficulties, Harry thought?

The problem was requests of all powerful beings did not end well. When he was young, Harry's grand mum, Dorea Potter, had read to him the story Jeanie and the Genie. Asking for too many wishes did not end well. Antioch had asked for an unbeatable wand, and his throat had been slit in less than a week. Cadmus had tried to defy her, and that had driven him mad. Like Ignotus, Harry decided to ask for something most would have found modest.

"My Hallow, the Invisibility Cloak - why is it so…"

"So what, Harry?"

"Well, it is not very impressive, is it? Not compared to the other Hallows."

"You have been thinking about the Deathly Hallows." she stated.

"Yes, Mrs.. Madame. .. … Lady Death."

Death spoke kindly to him. "The Elder Wand is just a stick, Harry. It can only deal death. For all of Antioch's boasting, it is a line. The Resurrection stone shows that life and death flow together, and become a circle. The cloak holds the powers of Death together."

"But…. all it does is make me invisible."

"A triangle is stronger than a line or a circle."

"I am sorry. I don't understand." Harry said miserably.

"I know, but you will. When your need comes, depend on the cloak."

And then Harry woke up. It was the dawn of the Day of the First Task.

* * *

On most mornings, Harry avoided the Great Hall. He didn't want the attention or to answer the questions of students, teachers, or the Headmaster on either the Tournament or the obscurial. Today, it was unavoidable. All the champions had to sit together for some sort of media barrage with their families. Harry thought the whole thing was unnecessary, like interviewing gladiators before a duel. The questions to Viktor Krum on the disappearance of his brother were particularly distasteful.

Harry knew what the First Task involved. All the champions did, although Cedric pretended to be surprised when Harry mentioned it. Hiding four full grown dragons near a school was an impossible task. Hedwig flew over the Forbidden Forest to hunt. Even without his snowy owl familiar, Harry could have deduced it from Hagrid. The half giant was over the moon, and Harry knew from First Year how much the Care of Magical Creatures teacher loved dragons. Harry had breakfast with his parents, Rose and Jack Jack, his grandparents, Uncle Arcturus and even Sirius. It was a festive occasion, with Sirius and James ribbing each other over escapades twenty years past. Lily merely rolled her eyes, although secretly Harry thought she enjoyed the silliness of their Hogwarts days. It was a distraction from thinking about the tournament.

Another distraction arrived when a beautiful blond woman was dragged over by an eager 8 year old girl with her older sister and father trailing.

"Maman, c'est Harry Potter."

"Oh hello Gabrielle" said Harry. "These are my parents and sister and brother."

"Charmed, I am Apolline Delacour. Gabrielle tells me you are an excellent teacher."

"Well, she is certainly a role model for the Beauxbatons students" Harry said wryly, amused by Fleur's glare at her little sister.

Introductions were made all around, and the Delacours expressed their admiration for the efforts of House Potter to advance the cause of the muggleborns.

"It is merely what they should have always had." insisted Dorea Potter. The Delacours took their leave, inviting the Potters to visit them in France.

"Bonne chance, mon petit chou." cried Gabrielle.

"What did she say?" whispered Harry.

"She called you her little cabbage." snickered Rose.

"It seems like you have quite an admirer." said Lily. "Should we enter into negotiations with her parents?" Sirius and James snorted.

Harry did his best to pointedly ignore his family. He rose to join the other champions. The Triwizard was about to begin.

* * *

The schools had assembled into their respective areas of the stadium. Hermione noticed the bright colors - from the scarlet and gold of the Gryffindors to the silver and green of the Slytherins - and realized that the Hogwarts houses segregated into different stands. Slytherin House was most prominent in number and alumni. The Triwizard was a major event and much of the wizard high society wished to be see and be seen.

The muggleborn had excellent seats for the spectacle. That was not through any efforts of Madame Umbridge. The High Inquisitor sat next to the government officials, attempting to toady up to the Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle. Hermione thought that if Umbridge had been more astute, she might have chosen to stay with the 15 muggleborns. They were sitting with the Potters, and Sirius and Lord Black. Lily had invited her to sit between her and Rose Potter, and in front of the Dorea Potter and Arcturus Black. She was quite aware of the curious look that Rose and Jack Jack gave her.

When they announced the task of dragons, Hermione gasped. Lily looked over at her in concern.

"I am just worried about Harry." Hermione said.

"Don't worry." Rose replied. "He doesn't have to fight the dragon."

"Harry has known for a while the challenge was a dragon. He will be prepared." Lord Black chimed in.

Hermione asked "Why are there so many more Slytherins than the other houses?"

"The Minister of Magic is here. Tom Riddle was a Slytherin prefect and Head Boy. He has filled up the Ministry with many of his cronies. A lot of them are here." Lord Black explained.

"Yes, Riddle doesn't like Gryffindors. He prefers toadies, like my brother Regulus." Sirius said.

"Now, now, Sirius. He is your brother." chided Lord Black.

"Look. The First Task is starting." Rose cried.

The announcer cried out. "And our First Champion versus the Swedish Short Snout — Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff bowed to the crowd as he entered and turned to face the blue dragon.

* * *

Hermione had been impressed by the magic and the ferocity of the dragons. Cedric had done a neat bit of Transfiguration and Fleur had charmed the Welsh green with a sleeping spell. Viktor's conjunctivitis curse left her uneasy because the dragon, in its confusion, had stumbled around and crushed several eggs. It was now Harry's turn.

The final dragon was a Hungarian Horntail, a massive black dragon that looked like a giant lizard, if that lizard had wings and could breath fire. The dragon rose to its knees and shot a gout of flame that crashed against the shields of the stadium. Even hundreds of feet away, Hermione could feel the heat of that breath.

Harry came in, wearing robes more suitable for quidditch.

"Oh, no!" Lily said.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is going to fly." Lily said in a cross voice. Meanwhile, Sirius and James gave each other a High Five, although discreetly, as to not attract Lily's attention. Lord Black, Dorea and Charlus Potter ignored the exchange while his sister and brother leaned over to watch more closely.

Harry took out his wand and cast an accio. After 30 seconds, his Firebolt whizzed into the Stadium. He quickly cast several spells before he mounted.

Taking pity on Hermione's confusion, Rose explained Harry's tactic. "He cast a Protego Totalum, a concealment charm, and a Fire Resistant Charm on the broom. He's going to fly around the dragon and steal the Golden Egg."

"Aren't Horntails extremely fast and vicious? Will those spells really help?"

"You have never seen Harry play quidditch." Rose smiled. "Harry is a bit mad." Rose didn't bother to tell Hermione that those spells protected only Harry's Firebolt.

Hermione had seen a few pick-up quidditch games, and in a great shortage of reading material, had once picked up Quidditch Through the Ages. Even in the pictures of championship games, she had never seen flying like this. Harry accelerated to full speed in ten seconds, zooming around the Dragon's head. He was less than twenty feet from the dragon's maw and the Horntail was rather irritated. The dragon whipped its head from side to side, trying to bite and claw the insignificant bug who was goading it. The dragon aimed streams of fire at the broom, but the concealment charm and the great speed made its breath miss. Harry rolled right, and left, and once in a crazy moment, was flying upside down.

"Look, Jack-Jack. A sloth barrel roll." said James.

"Don't encourage him.' Lily snarled.

The peeved Horntail finally rose up, lunging like a maniac at Harry. He shot straight up in the air as the Horntail followed, spitting out flames. Harry flipped over in a sharp loop, and then plummeted to the ground. Hermione, like the crowd, thought the broom had failed, but then Harry evened out and barely a few feet above the ground, rushed toward the eggs. The Horntail immediately dropped down but it was too late. Harry zoomed through the nest and at the full speed of 150 miles a hour, grabbed the Golden Egg, before doing a spectacular brake before the seats that the Potter family was sitting. He lifted the egg triumphantly with one hand while waving to his parents and sibling with the other.

"He really is insufferable." Rose whispered to Hermione.

Raucous applause burst from the stand as the muggleborns stood up to cheer. The other spectators were still stunned by the speed of Harry's broom. Hermione looked at the clock. Harry had finished the task in four minutes, by far the fastest of the 4 Champions. Harry turned to deliver the Golden Egg to the judges's table. Then everything went wrong.

* * *

It began outside the stadium. Gellert Grindelwald had assembled his team of one DADA teacher, an obscurial, and six younger boys.

"You have the potion?" The DADA teacher nodded, as he handed over the Dracorage potion. Grindelwald held the bottle. He could feel the dark magic pulsing through the glass. Grindelwald shattered the locks guarding the three other mother dragons. The Swedish Short-Snout, the Welsh Green, and the Chinese Fireball gave warning cries but Grindelwald ignored them.

Grindelwald cast a powerful disillusionment spell on himself. He took out the portkeys that he had crafted, and coated them with the potion. The dragons bellowed but could not see the wizard. He then dropped the rest of the potion and the portkeys on the three clutches of eggs. As the eggs disappeared, the mother dragons shrieked and howled and sniffed menacingly for any signs. "It begins." Gellert said.

Inside the arena, Harry was flummoxed as a dozen other eggs appeared in three piles on the stadium floor. That was odd. The size were clearly that of a dragon, and the colors were different from pile to pile. The Horntail, having inspected her clutch, looked uneasily around, and then smelled the potion. She screeched — whether from anger or fear, Harry could not tell.

Grindelwald cast several spells. He bound Credence and the six boys with magic, so they were aware of the emotions of the others. Using an imperio spell, he cranked up the rage and despair of the obscurial. He turned to the DADA teacher.

"Remember your task - capture all the Champions, but the French veela is the most important."

With that, Grindelwald activated his master portkey. Credence and the Durmstrang children turned into dark clouds and followed him.

* * *

Harry went over to inspect one pile of red and gold eggs. There was a strange black liquid on the eggs that reeked of magic. He was about to use his wand to diagnosis the magic, when he sensed a far larger and much more obvious burst of magic above him.

A gate opened above the stadium. The sky darkened quickly and the temperature dropped sharply. Howling winds screamed into the arena, with one large dark cloud followed by six smaller clouds. Behind the clouds whipping the air was a man, blond and blue eyed, carrying an iron and silver cage in one hand, and an unusually long wand in another. He was still hidden by the obscurials.

The crowd murmured, unsure of what they were seeing. Dumbledore and Riddle knew though that there was something terribly wrong.

Harry braced himself for the obscurials. Already he could feel the despair leaking from them, clouding over his emotions. The Horntail bellowed in anger, her irritation heightened by the potion covering the foreign eggs.

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald flew into sight. "Behold" he shouted with the Sonorous spreading his voice through all areas of the stadium. "I am Gellert Grindelwald, returned from the dead. Join me or die." He raised his wand and levitated the Soulcage into the air above the Slytherins.

Harry cast the strongest Protego he could, preparing to defend himself. The obscurials did not attack him however. They rushed toward the clutches, lashing their dark energy in an attempt to crush and shatter the dragon eggs.

Grindelwald cast a bombardment curse at the stadium shields. Fueled by the power of the Elder Wand, the protection on the arena failed, and the walls tumbled down. Three agitated mother dragons descended on the arena, looking desperately to save their broods. The chaos spread as students and adults panicked as four dragons and seven obscurials battled on the grounds. Grindelwald shot several killing spells into the Slytherin stands. He merely aimed at the most prominent, knowing that would include several of Riddle's lieutenants. Wizards died left and right, with their souls dragged up to the Soulcage, only serving to increase Grindelwald's power.

The arena filled with the sounds of apparition as witches and wizards escaped. Many aurors and teachers fled in the face of the angry dragons. The team of handlers were at the stadium, but the frightened Horntail was far too dangerous for them, let alone three other rampaging dragons, the obscurials, and the madman in the middle.

Riddle immediately cast a Protego Maxima around himself. He then made himself invisible to observe. With the Gaunt ring, he could see the souls of the dead being sucked into the silver cage. The deaths of his followers would have angered him. He was more interested in another fact. It was very clear. Grindelwald was wielding the Elder Wand.

* * *

Dumbledore also knew Gellert was using the Elder Wand. As youths, the two had talked about gathering the three Hallows and ruling the world for the Greater Good. He rushed to stop his old friend from dealing death and destruction.

"Gellert" Dumbledore shouted, bringing around his own phoenix feather and ash wand.

Grindelwald turned, having killed another Ministry Official. "Ah, Albus. Come to join me?"

"You must stop this senseless killing. These are pureblood wizards."

"You have grown soft. There is always a few casualties in a revolution."

The two mighty wizards faced each other in a duel.

* * *

Harry was not aware of the machinations of Riddle, Dumbledore, or Grindelwald. He saw the four massive dragons and the obscurials exchanging blows. He could have escaped the arena easily on his Firebolt. It wouldn't have taken him longer than a few seconds. Harry could not leave. There were too many younger students, abandoned by their parents, paralyzed with fear. They, along with the muggleborn, certainly could not apparate out as the seventh years had. The aura of the obscurials pervaded the arena, full of misery and despair.

Harry cast a Sonorous on himself. "Students, move slowly. Cast protegos if you can. The patronus charm may help neutralize the effect of the obscurus."

Several fourth years began to cast spells. Bursts of silver mist came from the Hufflepuffs as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott successfully cast a non corporal patronus. Beauxbaton witches, followed by other schools, began to cast protegos. It was not perfect protection, but it would shelter them and younger children from the chaos in the arena.

* * *

In the muggleborn stands, Harry's family were deciding what to do. Despite Rose's complaints, Lily and James wanted her and her brother Jack Jack out of the fray. The grandparents took the two children away.

"Hermione, do you want to leave with them?" asked Lily.

"No, I will stay with the other muggleborn. Can we help Harry?" They all looked at the small figure trying to herd the dragons back to the center of the arena.

Lord Black said "Something doesn't make sense." Lily and the other wizards turned toward him. "Why would this Gellert attack so openly?"

"Because he is bat shit crazy!" said Sirius.

"With the first task on, everyone is in the stadium. James - could there be an attack on the castle?" Lord Black said.

James took out the Maurader's Map. They had extended it to the Forbidden Forest. There was no movement in the castle but in the Champion's Tent, they saw Barty Crouch next to the three dots of Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour. James took Lily's hand and the couple apparated to the Tent.

"Sirius, come with me. We need to make sure all the Slytherins don't die." Sirius grumbled but he side along apparated with his grandfather. After all, Lord Black and his sister had both graduated from that house. Before they left, Arcturus cast a dome of protego around the muggleborns.

"What should we do, Hermione?" the other muggleborns asked.

It would have been wiser to stay in place but Hermione's personality was quite Gryffindorish, particularly when Harry was at stake. "Let's go help Harry."

* * *

Harry was trying to contain the obscurials. Newt told Harry and Hermione that they could be helped. Harry could not find the boy he had seen before. All he felt was torment and pain. He was heavily affected by their aura. The dark clouds somehow amplified each other.

The obscurials were battling with the dragons over the eggs. The dragons were in a frenzy, and if it were not for the obscurials, large swathes of the stadium would be on fire. The obscurials were immune to the talons and bite of the dragon so the two sides were effectively at an impasse. If he somehow managed to defeat one side, he would need to overcome the other, and their rage would be focused on them. Luckily the students in the stands managed to keep themselves safe. Harry noticed that the obscurials seemed to avoid the silver mist as if they couldn't stand the positive energy. Interesting…

"Harry!" Hermione called as she and the other muggleborns rushed over.

"Hermione, Dean, Colin — What are you doing here? You should evacuate."

"It is not like the stands are very safe either." Colin said pointing to many seats on fire.

"I have an idea. We need to calm the dragons down."

"But how?" asked Hermione. The dragons bellowed as they attempted to defend their clutches of eggs from the fly-by attacks of the obscurials.

"The Protego spell. Wait a second."

Harry flew on his broom and jumped on the back of the Hungarian horntail. He cast a legilimens and then entered the dragon's mind. He was drowning in a sea of hatred. The Horntail intended to kill every creature and then burn down the stadium. It was lost in a feral rage and the basic instinct of every mother to protect their child.

"We can save your eggs." Harry sent his message into the creature's reptilian brain. "Tell the other dragons."

"Do so now, wizard."

Harry lept to his broom. He cast a Sonorous and shouted "Cast Protego on the eggs. That will protect them from the obscurials."

Shouts of Protego could be heard from the 15 muggleborns. The shields formed multiple blankets of magical energy around the four piles of eggs. As the shields grew thicker and thicker, the rage of the dragons began to ebb, and the mothers returned to their piles, no longer interested in burning the world down.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Lily and James apparated to the Champion's Tent. James offered to cast the Disillusionment spell on Lily but she refused. Since she was a teacher, it would be more natural for her to confront Barty Crouch. So James cast invisibility on himself while Lily approached directly.

The scene was chaotic. Both Cedric and Viktor had been stunned, but Fleur was still conscious. She was bound in chains and Barty Crouch Junior stood over her, his wand poised to hex her.

"Tell me, where is your family?"

"Barty, what are you doing?" The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher turned to Lily.

"Ah, Lily Evans. This is all your doing." Crouch said. He shot a stupefy at her.

Lily batted it away easily. "What are you talking about?" She tried to buy James more time to position himself.

"I did this all for you, Lily, for our love. I made a deal with Grindelwald for your hand."

"What? You are in league with that monster?"

"Yes, Lily. It was I who gave Grindelwald the portkeys for the stadium. It was I who brewed the potion that drove the dragons mad."

"You plotted to kill my son Harry." Lily said in a flat tone. Any Potter would have known that Lily was far more dangerous calm than angry. James could have told him that but he was busy re enervating and freeing the champions.

"Of course. The brat can only separate us. I entered him into the tournament. Now we can happy together just like we were as children." Crouch's features went blurry and amorphous as the polyjuice potion expired and revealed a dark haired, hook nosed potions expert.

"Severus Snape! You are a monster and a fool. Do you think any woman would forgive you for trying to kill their child?"

"Ah Lily, what does one child matter? We can have more children. Our love is more important." Snape pleaded.

"Love? Your definition of love is to try to murder my family." Lily raised her wand.

"Bah. You will be more amenable later. My potions can do anything - erase memory, force love, bind souls — for I am the Half Blood…."

"Ponce." said James as he blasted Snape with a Stupefy to the back of the head. "You were always the Half Blood Ponce." James was as angry as his wife, but he knew that they needed to interrogate Snape.

"Are you three alright?" Lily asked. Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur all shook their heads yes. "We have to rush back to the stadium. Harry could be in trouble." The three Triwizard Champions accompanied the Potters as they apparated back.

* * *

The titanic spell duel between Grindelwald and Dumbledore was coming to an end. Dumbledore knew more spells and was one of the most talented wizards that had ever lived. Grindelwald had the Elder Wand, and that advantage in pure power was slowly but surely wearing down his opponent. The souls slaughtered in the arena were also fueling Gellert through his sinister Soul Cage.

With a mighty hex, Grindelwald shattered Dumbledore's shield and slammed him into the wall.

"Give up, Albus. I have the Elder Wand. I cannot be defeated." Grindelwald cried. He turned away from the beaten Dumbledore and focused on the Slytherins. He had killed several of these so-called Death Eaters. He had absorbed the souls and dark magic of Travers, Selwyn, Mulciber and Jugson. He hungered for more power, and decided to kill the remaining Slytherins.

* * *

The stands were relatively empty but there were some wizards left. A few were protecting and trying to rescue injured students. Others were trapped under burning rubble, having lost their wands in the panic that occurred when Grindelwald destroyed the stadium wall and let in the dragons. A cluster of five wizards stood in front of him.

Lord Black had found Regulus, although many of the other Blacks had left the field. Orion and Cygnus, with their wives, had left immediately, he noted. Charlus and Dorea Potter had returned to support him, and Sirius and Regulus guarded his flanks.

"You must be Lord Black." Grindelwald said.

"I have no idea who you are." replied Arcturus.

"I am the new Dark Lord. Surrender, and I will let your family survive."

"We are the Blacks. Our knees do not bend easily."

Grindelwald sneered and aimed a Killing Curse at Lord Black. Charlus Potter levitated a chair to block the spell while the 4 Blacks attacked. The battle was on.

It did not go as easily as Grindelwald expected. The Blacks knew vicious curses and they drove him back. Dorea and Charlus Potter fought as a team, and their hexes actually dented his shields. As his family engaged Grindelwald. Lord Black attacked the soul cage directly. Grindelwald doubted the old wizard had the power to destroy the artifact but if it was banished, he would lose his connection to this source of power. Grindelwald had an ace in his sleeve. He had obscurials, and now that the dragons had retreated, he summoned them to attack.

* * *

Harry was tired. The dragons were calmer now, tending to their eggs and not rampaging in the stadium. Still they were mother dragons, and Harry had little doubt a successful attack by the obscurials or the wizard who had defeated Dumbledore could set them off. Harry had told the muggleborns to guard themselves as he flew around trying to neutralize the obscurials

Harry could see that some sort of magic bound the clouds together. Now that he was close to them, he could sense the despair that they radiated. His mind was bombarded by Credence's nightmares, and the suffering of being a helpless child, faced with malevolent adults. The torment wore him down. The obscurials dashed away from Harry and headed toward the Blacks. Here and there, broken banners of silver and green fluttered in the Slytherin stands. As they whizzed past him, Harry could see now the boys hidden in the dark mists. There was the older boy that he had met at Diagon Alley but there were also children. Harry counted six of them and they looked as young as Gabrielle.

Harry flew into the clouds in an attempt to cast legilimens. He felt icy cold and found himself confronting not one boy, but six. They were all linked by magic. As he entered their minds, he found that the memories were all the same. They were all that of the older boy, of his beatings and abuse. Somehow, the minds of the younger students had been suppressed, trapped by the obscurus. Their faces were frozen in fear — Harry tried to reach out, but the darkness was overwhelming. The pain overcame him as he fell to the ground.

* * *

The obscurials battered the wizards defending Lord Black. Arcturus was dueling Grindelwald and he was losing. The Elder Wand was simply too large an advantage to overcome. Several hexes hit Grindelwald's shields. Lily and James Potter had returned and were attempting to boost Lord Black. The three co-champions also attempted to fend off the obscurials.

Even Riddle revealed himself. The Minister of Magic launched an attack, hoping to somehow disarm the Elder Wand. It failed miserably and Grindelwald turned his attention to the other would-be Dark Lord. Riddle defended himself well though as his phoenix and yew wand, but he found it impossible to penetrate Grindelwald's defenses.

Even against the three Blacks, the four Potters, the three co-champions, and Riddle, Grindelwald was destined for victory. His curses were too powerful, his shields too strong, and his attacks were too fast for them to withstand.

* * *

Harry Potter staggered up. He was drained, mentally and physically. He could see his family fighting and losing against Grindelwald. He knew that some of the obscurials were somehow trapped by magic to serve the insane wizard who already dominated the battlefield.

The obscurus was created out of dark energy and fear. Harry knew a patronus could weaken that. He attempted to cast his patronus charm but it fizzled and failed. The weight of the obscurial's memories, his exhaustion, and he felt so cold. He needed something more.

Harry reached with his magic into the Invisibility Cloak. There was power there, surely it had something that would help. Visions flashed through his head again of hunger, isolation, alienation. There was another Harry Potter and he had been rejected by his classmates, who accused him of cheating to be a glory hound in the Triwizard.

As Harry dug further though, he saw something else. There was a brown haired girl who had believed him, who had waited for him while the others shunned him in the Tournament. She flew with him on a hippogriff to save his godfather, Sirius Black. He remembered his horror at seeing her petrified by the basilisk. There was one last memory. As he set off to confront the Dark Lord, that same girl had told him **"You're a great wizard, Harry. You really are. Books and cleverness. There are more important things: friendship and bravery and love."**

Even in an awful world, even without parents, family, and his uncle Lord Black, he was loved. He saw the face of Hermione Granger and cast the spell.

 **"Expecto Patronum!"**

The magic poured out from his wand, his cloak, and his very being. It was not Prongs that emerged. Three gigantic thestrals, fifteen feet high, silvery white, with enormous bat like wings surged forward. Their skeletal frames rammed into the obscurials and the black clouds dissipated, like darkness banished by dawn. The mists vanished and there appeared six unconscious young boys, with their magic chains broken. Credence Barebone fell as well, as his obscurus could not withstand the patronus.

Grindelwald attacked with his most powerful hexes, but the curses bounced off the thestrals harmlessly. He was stunned. How could the Elder Wand be defeated? A thestral buffeted him with a wing, staggering him. The other thestrals prepared to rush him. For the first time in a century, Grindelwald knew fear. He still had the Elder Wand. He could live to fight another day. He summoned Credence, grabbed the Soulcage, and apparated out.

On the battlefield, the witches and wizards breathed a sigh of relief. The stadium was destroyed, the dragons were still present, but the new Dark Lord had been driven off. There was sobbing as Viktor Krum hugged his unconscious brother, Magnus, and shouts for medical help for the many injured in the arena. Harry Potter heard none of it. He was unconscious, his magic drained, and he was entirely exhausted by summoning the true powers of the Invisibility Cloak.


	13. Healing

An exasperated Amelia Bones, hands on hips, stood in a makeshift war room in front of her most trusted aurors. For the last four hours, she had been trying to unravel the wreckage of the First Task. She had rushed to Hogwarts upon hearing about rogue dragons and obscurials. What she found was an enormous mess with several senior Ministry officials dead, dozens injured, and none of the major players talking. The head of the DMLE was forced instead to rely on rumor and hearsay.

"So, let me get this straight." Amelia said to her team. "We have an unknown wizard Grindelwald who declared that he was a new Dark Lord. Severus Snape had assumed the identity of Barty Crouch and tried to kidnap the Triwizard Champions. Six boys from Durmstrang were turned to obscurials. And finally, Harry Potter unleashed not one, but three patronuses which defeated a Dark Lord with the Elder Wand!"

"That's about right." Alastor Moody agreed.

"And the DMLE had absolutely no clue about this! How could Snape have fooled Dumbledore? Why didn't Durmstrang School let us know the brother of a Champion was kidnapped? And who is this bloody Grindelwald?" Amelia Bones was usually calm, but her frustration was obvious.

"Boss, I think there is another question." Emmeline Vance pointed to the pensieve memory that Susan and her fellow Hufflepuffs had shared. Looping on the basin was a clip of the three silver thestrals crashing into the obscurials, obliterating the darkness.

"Those thestrals are 15 feet tall. I have never heard of any wizard able to do that." said Moody admiringly.

"Why isn't Sirius Black here? Isn't he an auror?" Amelia already knew the answer though.

"Uncle Sirius is with Lord Black. And he is guarding Harry right now." Nymphadora Tonks said.

Harry Potter had been under the care of Ariana Dumbledore for the last four hours. The aurors had not been allowed to see him, just as Dumbledore, Riddle, and Lord Black had all refused interviews. Amelia was sure the three powerful wizards were deciding what to share with the DMLE. As for the youngest Triwizard Champion…

"Is he still unconscious?" Amelia asked.

"Nurse Dumbledore says so. Magical exhaustion." Tonks replied.

"We need to find out anything we can. Let's interview all the students we can. Tonks, can you find out more from your family?"

"Errr. Lord Black doesn't say much. Also, I am not a Black…" Tonks said.

"Don't take it personal, Lassie. Arcturus doesn't trust anybody." Moody said.

* * *

The nursing wing of Hogwarts was jam packed with dozens of patients, many of them younger students. Many were bruised or burnt, injuries that were not difficult to heal. There were several cases that were more challenging. Harry Potter was in the corner, guarded by privacy screens. Sirius Black and James Potter patrolled the area, making sure he wasn't disturbed. Hermione Granger, along with a few other muggleborn, waited anxiously for any news on Harry.

Adjacent to that corner, six cots were placed for the kidnapped Durmstrang boys. Even freed from Grindelwald's control, they were pale and sickly with the trauma of their past two weeks evident. Several Durmstrang wizards were there as well, watching over younger siblings or family friends. It had only been a few hours so the parents of the six boys had yet to make it to Hogwarts Castle. Victor Krum held his brother's hand tightly, as he prayed for a recovery.

A stiff looking grey and brown haired man in Ministry clothes flanked by three guards walked boldly into the wing. A rather embarrassed Igor Karkaroff followed. He was tall, pock-marked, and brandished a written decree from the Minister of Magic like a weapon. He thrust the papers in front of Ariana Dumbledore.

"Over my dead body." The nurse said.

"We have to take them." Augustus Rookwood replied. "We don't know if they will turn back to monsters."

"No, they are children. Not objects of study." Ariana insisted. "We will care for them here."

Viktor Krum stood up. He glared at his Headmaster. "You will not take away my brother. I do not care who you are." His sentiments were supported by the other Durmstrang students, who were fingering their wands.

"What's going on, Rookwood?" said James Potter.

"We have orders from the Minister. The Durmstrang boys need to be examined. We have to make sure they aren't a threat."

James grimaced when he read the papers. "They would be better off with their families. They don't need strangers poking them."

Rookwood said. "They need to be examined by the Department of Ministries. You don't know how to handle obscurials. Durmstrang doesn't. Hogwarts doesn't."

Hermione spoke up. "There is somebody who does. Mr. Potter, could you contact him?"

Rookwood sneered. "Who?"

"Newt Scamander."

* * *

Ariana Dumbledore brushed her godson's hair fondly. Besides a few bruises on his face, Harry looked untroubled, almost smiling. Harry had always gotten into scraps of trouble, to the dismay of his mother. Ariana had joked with Lily that Harry should have his own bed in the nursing wing.

"Any change?" Lord Black's face peeked through the curtain.

"No, he is stable."

"Do you know if there are any side effects?"

"Of what, Arcturus? His magic? His memories?" Ariana shrugged. "He seems alright but."

"He cast legilimency on a dragon — A Hungarian Horntail."

"Good thing he did - it calmed the dragons enough so they could cast protego."

Lord Black sighed. His heir was brave to the point of recklessness. Still, he was certain that Harry was the right one to lead the Blacks.

"Arcturus, you need to be careful." Ariana said.

"Of what?" Lord Black said cautiously.

"The Invisibility Cloak. I can't even take it off Harry. It seems to be a part of him."

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Arcturus, I have seen this cloak twice before. Charlus and James. I know it is a heirloom. It is a Deathly Hallow, no? How else could he summon those thestrals?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, and I won't. He is my Godson. But people are not stupid. Albus will figure it out. Grindelwald will figure it out. Others as well. The Ministry. Students. Reporters. Harry is skilled but driving away a Dark Lord? No fourth year could do that without help."

"Do you remember much about Grindelwald?"

"No. I remember the day he died of course." Ariana fingered her necklace. "He was a talented wizard. Gifted. Forceful. I don't know what he and Albus planned. Does anybody remember exactly what their brother says to friends decades ago? There had been some rumors about Gellert. Dark experiments, that sort of thing."

"And?"

"There are always rumors. I have heard plenty about the Blacks."

Lord Black had to agree. There were always dark stories about the Black Family. Unforgivable curses, blood feuds, ritual sacrifice, destroying enemies. Some of them were even true. Ariana continued. "I do know this. Grindelwald is not stupid. He will search out the other Hallows. He won't leave them for you to find."

"He could have defeated all of us with Elder Wand. Imagine if he had other two."

The old witch and wizard shuddered. They gazed upon the young wizard who they both loved.

* * *

Hermione Granger was waiting outside Harry's corner. She wasn't the only one. There was Harry's family, of course, including his adorable sibings, and a few adults she didn't recognize, one of which was a young witch who was trying and failing to blend in. That was hard to do so with bubble gum pink hair. Several students, including Fleur and Cedric, had dropped by and promised to return if there was any news of Harry.

There was another fourth year witch who had sat there for a few hours. Hermione hadn't spoken much with Tracey Davis. The pretty dark haired girl was a Slytherin and almost always in the company of Daphne Greengrass. Hermione had heard some unkind things about Tracey with some Gryffindors whispering that she was Daphne's pet. She wondered what connection Tracey had with Harry.

Several students were walking over to Harry's part of the nursing wing. Hermione spotted two redheads, although she heard their loud banter first. She also saw Daphne Greengrass making a beeline for them as well.

"Oi, Herms" Ron cried. He then saw Tracey. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I am waiting for Harry." Tracey replied.

"Planning to curse him?" asked Ginny.

Hermione saw that Tracey briefly flinched.

Daphne responded. "She has every right to be here. Harry has friends in every house, unlike you Weasleys." Daphne took Tracey's hand and sat down.

Ron was trying to marshal his thoughts for a biting remark when another Slytherin, pale and blond, who looked like he had just come out of a wizardling salon, walked over. "Malfoy!"

"Yes, Weasley, I and glad you have learnt the names of your betters." Draco replied.

"What are you here for? Spying on him for daddy?" sneered Ron. "If you must know, I am checking up on my fellow students. After all, I will be a prefect next year."

"Bollocks. You could care less about other people unless they are kissing your…"

"Language!" said Ariana Dumbledore. She had just emerged from her conference with Lord Black. "There were more Slytherins injured than any other house. Mr. Malfoy, like any student, has the right to see to his friends." Ariana left to examine the Durmstrang boys.

"You see Weasel. You don't own the hospital, despite your clumsiness on a broom." Draco asserted.

Ron turned beet red. "At least, I didn't run away as soon as the dragons came!"

Draco shrugged. "It was far smarter to leave. What were you doing, Weasley — cowering in your seats?"

"Hey, I cast a protego."

"And how did that help?" asked Draco.

Hermione saw Colin creeping up out of the corner of her eye. Once more, he was carrying his camera! "Colin what are you doing?" hissed Hermione.

"I was hoping to get some pictures. I didn't bring my camera to the First Task and look what happened!" he whispered back.

Hermione groaned. She loved Hogwarts dearly, but it certainly wasn't a perfect school.

Daphne Greengrass interrupted Ron and Draco. "Most of the students were just trying to save themselves. Harry was the one who faced down Grindelwald. And the muggleborns."

"What?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been paying attention, given Colin's dreams of fame as a photographer.

Tracey Davis said. "The muggleborns. You guys saved the day by protecting the eggs. It was very brave."

Hermione blushed red at the praise from the two Slytherins. Of course, that wasn't why she had volunteered to help Harry but it was nice to be appreciated.

Ron and Draco were oblivious to the kind words and merely continued sniping at each other, with Ginny egging on her brother. The animosity between the two continued unabated.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked Daphne and Tracey. The two girls nodded. Colin crept closer, hoping for something exciting to photograph.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked to the Great Hall. It had been a staggering day. Discovering that his DADA teacher had been kidnapped and replaced for three months was astonishing. That paled however to the revelation that Gellert Grindelwald was alive.

Albus Dumbledore had been accused, often by frustrated Ministry officials, of being a master manipulator, pulling strings here and there behind the curtains in some sort of grand conspiracy. The truth was more prosaic. Dumbledore meddled but his plots were banal. It was impossible, without incredible coincidences, to manipulate something over the span of a century.

Dumbledore knew that Grindelwald used dark magic to cling to life. He had seen him die. Grindelwald must have crafted a horcrux. That was the only possible explanation. The passage of ninety years was certainly a mystery. He also knew the Gellert had been corrupted by the Darkness. Was it the Elder Wand? Did it somehow lure him down the Dark Side? Perhaps if he could disarm him, Gellert might be redeemed.

Dumbledore wondered as well about Harry Potter. Harry had the bloodlines of the Potter and the Blacks flowing through him, but that could not explain the power of his patronus charm. There was something hidden there and he needed for the Greater Good to find that out. Albus was very good at puzzles, and ruthless enough to do what was needed to crack them.

For now, that would have to wait. The boy was unconscious, the aurors were baying for blood, and Minister Riddle was livid at the Tournament.

He reached the Great Hall. There was a man in a blue coat and a bow tie, wearing a yellow and blue Hufflepuff scarf. He was a shy man with a mop of tussle but graying brown hair. He carried a battered leather suitcase with gold buckles.

"Newt. So good to see you." Dumbledore welcomed one of his favorite students back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco and Ron were still trading insults when Hermione saw a friendly wizard appear in the Nursing Wing. Even a few weeks ago, she would have paid more attention on his famous companion, the great Albus Dumbledore. Now, she was far more excited to see what Newt Scamander could do. She rose out of her seat.

"Where are you going, Hermy?" asked a surprised Ron.

"Yes, why are you leaving Harry?" Ginny said.

"That's Newt Scamander." replied an excited Hermione.

"Newt who?" asked Draco.

"Idiot. He is the author of Fantastic Beasts, our Care of Magical Creatures book." said Daphne.

Hermione walked over to the Durmstrang section. All the students, with the exception of Tracey Davis, followed her. Even Luna Lovegood, wearing a Quibbler hat and a quill on her right ear, popped up on her right with Colin carrying his camera.

"Er, why are you guys following me?" asked Hermione. Draco, Ron, Ginny and Daphne all tried to appear inconspicuous as they walked with her.

"Hermione, very odd things happen around you." said a nonchalant Luna with crumple horned snorkacks dancing on her Quibbler hat. "Colin, the Quibbler wants to contract with you for any photos taken related to Newt Scamander. Can we say 5 Galleons?"

"It is a deal" shouted an excited Colin Creevey. This, of course, got the attention of Newt.

* * *

"Hello, Hermione." said Newt. He had put his suitcase down, and was being introduced by Nurse Dumbledore to the six boys.

"Hi, Mr. Scamander - I mean Newt." Hermione tried to ignore the curious glances of the other students. In particular, Ginny Weasley was staring hard at her.

The boys were pale and weak. Newt took out several implements from his blue coat. He measured and prodded them like a muggle physician. He had an excellent bedside manner, and his calm tones, and caring manner endeared him to the boys. Newt took out a vial of clear liquid and fed a few drops to each boy. Then using his wand, he lit the liquid up, and they could see the drops pulsate through the body, revealing dark spots in their torso.

"Vat does that mean?" said a worried Viktor Krum, hovering over his young brother.

"Those are the signs of the obscurus. I reckon it is fainter than before, thanks to the patronus charm."

"Vat can you do? Can you cure them?" cried the agitated Durmstrang wizards.

"No." Newt calmly said, to the dismay of the foreign wizards. His next words made them feel much better. "But it is not a question of a cure. I can treat them. I can teach them to manage their obscurus, to lead a normal life. The more joy in their life, the more control they have over the obscurus."

Albus proclaimed "Love is the answer. It is the greatest magic of all."

"What's love got to do with it?" Newt replied. "They don't need some vague emotion. What they need is a simple regimen. To be happy, to enjoy things, to take in the wonder of magic, to be close to their family."

"Like steady exercise!" said Hermione.

"Exactly, Miss Granger. This Grindelwald fed them these memories of abuse and pain. Erasing these memories with magic would only make it worse. Obliviation is a terrible treatment. The best thing is to give them new memories - of things they want to do, with people they love. It doesn't mean the obscurus goes away. That is part of them. But they will be able to control it."

"Vat can I do, Mr. Scamander?" asked an excited Viktor Krum.

"What does your brother like to do? And the other boys?"

"He likes to fly. Play quidditch. Watch new magic."

"You have answered your own question. It would be best to get him and the other boys out of the sick bed. The best cure for an injured creature is to run around, not to stay cooped up in the nursing wing. No offense, Nurse Dumbledore."

"None taken, Newt. Would you do us the honor of watching over the boys at Hogwarts?

"I would be delighted, Ariana."

* * *

"So…" Daphne asked as all the other students eagerly eavesdropped. "How did you meet NEWT?"

"Err, Harry and I met him at his house."

"His house? Where does he live?" asked Ginny.

"Dorset." Hermione was a bit nervous. The inquisition had attracted the attention of Harry's family as well as the pink haired auror and Sirius Black.

"Where's that?" said a clueless Ron.

"It is in the South of England, on the coast. Near Corfe Castle." said Rose Potter. Hermione was impressed. She knew her geography well.

Before another question could be asked, a bright eyed eight year old French witch skipped by.

"Bonjour, Hermione. How is Harry?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, Gabrielle. But Nurse Dumbledore says it is only a matter of time."

"Gabrielle, I'm sure the Potters need some privacy." Fleur said, trying to herd her sister away.

"Perhaps, he needs true love's kiss. I will give him a kiss to wake him up." Gabrielle said.

"Is he in love with you? cried an aghast Ginny Weasley.

"Ladies never tell. We must keep our secrets" whispered Gabrielle loudly.

"What secrets?" A tired but smiling Harry Potter emerged out of his corner.

* * *

"Harry" went the cries of multiple wizards and witches in the nurse's room. Click! went Colin's camera. Hermione noticed then that Harry was wearing green pajamas with golden snitches. There was a faint hint of a silver cloak behind him.

"You should rest more, young man." said Ariana. James sent a patronus to his wife.

"I think I have rested enough." smirked Harry.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Tracey asked.

Harry rubbed his neck. "I'm still here." They shared a look, as if she had asked that before.

Several Durmstrang wizards walked over, led by Viktor Krum. "Mr. Potter, I cannot thank you enough for saving my brother."

Harry looked at the young boy being tended by Newt Scamander. "Call me Harry, Viktor. You're welcome. I am glad he and his friends are okay."

Magnus Krum turned to the young boy who was at the center of attention. "My bruddr says you are a very good flyer."

Harry nodded. "I am okay. I understand Viktor is pretty good!"

"Could I fly with you and Viktor?" asked Magnus.

"Sure. As long as we can get brooms for everybody. I want to make sure the muggleborns can fly with us too." Hermione gulped.

* * *

"Harry, you can't go flying now!" the pink haired witch stammered.

"Why not, Tonks?"

James said. "Kiddo, there are a few reasons. One, your mom will kill you. Two, she will kill me for letting you fly, particularly after the dragons. Depending on her mood, she will probably kill Sirius and anyone else who could have stopped you. And three, you have to answer questions."

Tonks continued urgently. "Harry, we need to know what happened! The Big Boss isn't happy about the run-around."

"But Tonks, I have been out for four hours. Don't you know everything that happened in the stadium already?" Harry groused.

Sirius said. "The aurors need to know what you saw. Yeah, we have witnesses, but you dealt with the dragons and the obscurials. There is also the thestrals."

"Fine." Harry felt a bit guilty, misleading Amelia Bones. He liked and admired the tough but honest auror. And he knew his dad was right. His mum would kill him if the first thing he did was fly on the Firebolt. On cue, his mother arrived with his grandparents and Jack-Jack. He took hold of his little brother, as his mum hugged him tightly. Meanwhile, Sirius Black sent a patronus to Amelia.

"I will talk to Amelia. But I don't know much more than you. I had never seen Grindelwald before. I had no idea the other four dragons would attack. I only knew the obscurials were bonded when I tried legilimency. And I have no idea how I summoned the thestrals."

* * *

Amelia Bones was ambivalent after the interview. There was so much still unknown. Harry had shared with her that he had seen images of the boy in the obscurial being abused and mistreated and that somehow, those were used to infect the six young children from Durmstrang. Harry had no inkling about the deception regarding Barty Crouch Junior. He also didn't think that he was Grindelwald's primary target, although that didn't explain why Snape had put his name into the Cup. The attempts to kidnap the other Champions implied that they were at least as likely to be the main targets.

"Alright, Harry — do try to keep yourself out of trouble. At least for a week or so!."

"I don't look for trouble." Harry protested. "I was forced into this Tournament!"

"I know. Thank you for teaching Susan the patronus charm." said Amelia fondly.

* * *

Harry had gotten permission from his parents to fly with Viktor Krum. Students from all three schools had donated brooms for the younger boys and Harry had managed to also get brooms for the muggleborns. He had tried to get Hermione to fly, but the young muggleborn witch was apprehensive. She had seen Harry whizzing around the dragon, and she wanted no part of that. Harry said he would only go at half that speed, at most, and would refrain from flying upside down, so she would have no problems following him.

The mood in the nurse's wing had turned decidedly cheerful. The other co-champions would join Harry and Viktor, and Gabrielle insisted on tagging along with her sister. Even Ron and Draco had put aside their differences, if only temporarily, for the coup of flying with Viktor Krum. Ginny Weasley planned to showcase her superior flying skills, and show Harry what he was missing. Unfortunately, a certain High Inquisitor had different plans.

"Hem, Hem, Hem." cried a short squat witch clad in pink from head to toe.

"What is it, Madame Umbridge?" asked Ariana.

"High Inquisitor Umbridge." she snapped, and then smiled sweetly. "The Ministry is greatly concerned about the events of today. The safety of children are our first priority. We are taking steps to ensure this foul foreigner, Grindelwald, is defeated. Until then, no one is permitted to leave the castle. Students are forbidden from walking outside, except with an auror escort."

Ron made the connection first. "You mean, we can't fly?"

"Perhaps you can practice sitting on a broom. But it is far too dangerous to go out. You may be attacked by dark creatures who lure you to your doom." Her eyes were squarely on the two quarter veela.

"But we vere hoping to fly." said Viktor Krum.

"It would be best for the children to get fresh air." said Newt.

"Well, they can open the windows. You are not an expert on emergency security, are you Mr. Scamander?"

"No, I am not."

"Luckily, I am." tittered Umbridge. "I am advising Minister Riddle that we may need to apply martial law. Perhaps have dementors at Hogwarts to guard our precious children."

There was a gasp in the room at the notion of using dementors, native to Azkaban to guard young children. Only an idiot would put dementors close to a sprawling castle full of kids. It was obvious what the effect of that would be on the six Durmstrang boys.

"It is all for the best interests of the children." As Umbridge turned to leave, her least favorite Hogwarts student asked a question.

"Madam Umbridge, is it correct that the children can go anywhere, as long as it is inside the castle?" asked Harry Potter.

"Yes" she said tersely and waddled away.

* * *

The mood had turned somber. The students, particularly the younger ones, were disappointed. Nurse Dumbledore was happy to discharge them from their cots. There were certainly interesting things to do at Hogwarts. There was the Astronomy Tower, the library, and the Great Hall, but nothing was interesting to a ten year old wizards as flying a broom.

Harry waited until the Toad had definitely left. "I have an idea." he said to the dejected witches and wizards. "Mr. Scamander?"

Hermione gasped. "You mean, the case?"

"I think that would be a terrific idea. Of course, some areas may have restrictions." Newt said meaningfully.

"Potter, what crazy plan are you considering?" Draco said.  
"Newt's suitcase holds an amazing world of fantastic beasts. The boys can visit the animals there." Harry said.

"It really is incredible. I could watch them for hours." chimed in Hermione.

All eyes turned to the worn down suitcase. "That ratty thing?" Draco sniffed. "It looks ancient. A Malfoy would never be caught in something so dingy."

"Mate, if I wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, I would just go to class. It is barmy to do extra studying on Sunday!" said Ron. He walked off to get a bite, actually many bites, to eat.

* * *

Harry convinced Krum, Cedric, and Fleur to come. Many of the muggleborn were swayed by Hermione. She said it was truly astonishing. Several other witches, Luna, Daphne and Tracey all came too, and Lily Potter brought Rose and Jack Jack down.

Newt's menagerie was truly astonishing. There were moon calves, nifflers, bowtruckles and nested occamies. The children saw herds of graphorn and petted diricawls and augureys. There were winged horses, which a few of the more intrepid boys rode. Colin Creevey snapped away like crazy. He took dozens of pictures - all to be submitted to the Quibbler, Luna reminded him. Luna was happier than ever. For her, it was far more impressive than quidditch.

When the students were distracted by a majestic pair of griffins, Harry tapped Viktor on the shoulder. He wanted to take the Durmstrang boys somewhere but it would have to be a secret. Viktor agreed to stay with the main group as cover. Newt nodded to them in agreement.

Harry and Hermione, hand in hand, took Magnus Krum and the other five boys to a secluded area of the briefcase. It was cold, not very different from Norway in the winter. Harry and Hermione saw once again, the obscurus, floating in a bubble of air. The black cloud moved over to young children and they sensed not feelings of despair or anger, but of acceptance and friendship. Magnus Krum's hands touched the obscurus and a great peace spread through him. It had been a terrible few weeks. But they had started to heal.


	14. Fallout

The Merlin room of the Ministry of Magic was furnished in rich browns with portraits of famous wizards, long dead dotting the walls. A large oak table dominated the room. Once this table had been round and served as the centerpiece of feasts for a famous king and his warriors. The days of knights and heroes were long past. The wizards had ascended.

At the head of the table, sat Minister Tom Riddle. He had a mournful expression, as if he actually cared that several followers had died in the debacle that was the First Task. Riddle had called for an inquest and summoned the wizards who had attended as well as those investigating. Dumbledore and Lord Black sat opposing each other on the table. with foreign headmasters and the other members of the Board of Hogwarts also seated. Riddle had a coterie of department heads there but the number had been depleted by Grindelwald. The head of the DMLE and the Unspeakables sat separately, preparing for their presentation.

"We are gathered here to discuss the First Task." Riddle said.

"Minister, I have a report on the scores here" said an anxious Ludo Bagman.

"Scores? Do you think I care who won the event?" Riddle replied. Bagman shrunk into his chair. The Triwizard was supposed to a moment of triumph for the Department of Magical Games. Now, the only thing he hoped was to escape retribution either from the Minister or the goblins.

Fortunately for Ludo, Amelia Bones was ready to report. She levitated a large crystal ball into the center of the table. "This is Gellert Grindelwald." A handsome but arrogant blond teenager appeared, his eyes peering into the distance. He had his arms crossed with a strange twisted wand in his right hand. He wore a drab gray and brown military uniform as he posed for a portrait. "Gellert attended Durmstrang Institute from 1893 to 1899. He was expelled in his sixth year for several offenses, including suspected involvement in the death of another student. He then spent the summer in Godric's Hollow with his great aunt and died later that year."

Another image flashed on the screen of the Dumbledore family a hundred years ago. "Albus, Abeforth and Ariana Dumbledore were with him when he died at the village cemetary. He was killed by a stranger."

Riddle asserted. "How can that be, if he is still alive today?" Riddle of course knew that answer.

Dumbledore said. "I saw him die as did my brother and sister. He was hit by a Blasting Charm."

"And who was the stranger?"

Dumbledore took over. "No one knows. He had never been seen in Godfric's Hollow. He was an older man, well dressed, perhaps in his 70s. He had a manticore feather wand." There were murmurs in the crowd. Manticore feathers were rare and often pure blood heirlooms. "Olivander believed that there were wands like that in Europe, but he had never made one himself. We never found out more about him."

Riddle said. "What was your relationship with Grindelwald, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore flinched. "We were friends, Minister - even closer than friends. He was a brother to me. "

"And did you know the character of the man?'

"Did I know I had met a dangerous Dark Lord? No, he was a student. We were both interested in rare magic."

"Like the Deathly Hallows" Riddle probed.

"Like many young and curious wizards. He wanted me to help him find the Hallows."

"And did you? Did you help him find the Hallows?" Riddle said in an accusing tone.

Lord Black intervened. "Minister Riddle - if Grindelwald was killed, he was unlikely to have any of the Hallows. Dumbledore, had you any idea Grindelwald was alive since 1899?"

Dumbledore answered "No, Lord Black. I was certain he was dead. I would swear an oath to that."

Riddle said. "I merely point out that Headmaster Dumbledore should have known better. He befriended a dangerous Dark Lord who assaulted a stadium full of students and killed several pureblood wizards."

Lord Black said. "True. But the friendship was 95 years ago. A wizard can change a great deal in 95 years, particularly if he used dark magic to keep himself alive. None of us were aware of this Grindelwald. You were not aware of Grindelwald, Minister?"

"No."

"Then I do not see how Headmaster Dumbledore should be either." Lord Black directed his next question to Amelia Bones. "Do we have any idea where he may be now?"

"Possibly Germany. Last week, Mykew Gregorovitch disappeared. His wand store in Berlin has been looted. Gregorovitch once claimed to have sold the Elder Wand."

"Sold the Elder Wand?" Lord Black asked.

Amelia replied. "Yes in the 1930s." Ridde grimaced. Was it that easy to get the Death Stick? At least he had killed for his Hallow. She continued. "Most people believe Gregorovitch was lying. But perhaps Grindelwald did not."

Riddle asked "Germany is a large place. Is there any way to trace Grindelwald?"

"No, Minister. With the Elder Wand, he can evade detection easily. " Amelia said.

"What of these obscurials? The boys from Durmstrang?" asked Riddle.

"Newt Scamander, one of my former students, has been working with them. He believes that he can treat them so they are not a threat." Dumbledore said.

Riddle disagreed. "Even if these boys are not a threat, Grindelwald can create more obscurials. The aurors believe that he somehow infected the boys. That means he is a threat to any pureblood child!" Riddle continued. "Further, with the Elder Wand, he is extremely dangerous."

Dumbledore said "Perhaps he can be disarmed. If someone else were to gain mastery of the Wand.."

"A Dark Lord would not give up the Elder Wand. It is the most powerful weapon in our world. If you had the Elder Wand, would you let yourself be disarmed?"

Dumbledore had no answer to that. Riddle continued. "We face a great and certain danger. We will need all resources to fight Grindelwald. I am declaring martial law. Our aurors must have the ability to respond to these threats. Only they can protect our freedom."

A sense of disquiet settled on the room. Lord Black said "Minister, the aurors fled when Grindelwald attacked. Are the aurors enough?"

"What do you suggest, Lord Black?"

"We should train everyone to defend themselves. If Grindelwald attacks, we will need more than aurors."

"The Ministry must lead in this battle. We shall root out spies and traitors like Severus Snape. We must stand united. I expect everyone here to follow the Ministry's lead."

Lord Black replied "The Noble Houses have always been independent, Minister. It is not possible for the aurors to defend all of our lands."

The two powerful wizards stared at each other. The third should have spoken up for Hogwarts. Dumbledore did not. Nobody was happy when the meeting ended.

* * *

Later on a lower floor, Lily and James Potter entered the cells housing the DMLE prisoners. Severus Snape was there, guarded by several aurors and in magic inhibiting chains. Lily and James placed both of their wands on the table. No magic was allowed.

"Hello Severus." Lily said.

The potion master betrayed little. He looked straight ahead. "Potter. Lily." If the Lily was said with a tinge more of emotions, it was hard to tell.

"Severus, we need to know more about Grindelwald. What is he planning? What does he want to do? Why did he have Harry entered into the tournament?" Lily said.

The potions master refused to answer. "Snape, I know we have had our differences. I am sorry for them. But anything you say would help. Madame Bones will offer you a reduced sentence. It will be Azkaban, but with limited exposure to the dementors." James added.

Lily said. "Severus, please. If you cared for me, you would know how important Harry is to me."

"Don't mention Harry to me. I loathe him." Snape said.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Your child - he was the one that drove me to this. The prince of the Potter family. Loved, unlike me." His vitriol burst forth. "I have hated Harry since he was born. That's why I left Britain."

"What is Grindelwald planning, Snape?" asked James.

"They will come for you. They will end your family, Potter. Then you will know what it feels like. To have lost, like me."

"They? Who's they?" asked Lily. "Who else is working with Grindelwald?"

The potion master kept quiet after that.

* * *

The Potters met with Amelia Bones afterwards in her office. "Any luck?" asked Amelia.

"He didn't want to talk." said James.

"I know. We have tried legilimency. His shields are very good. And so far, he seems immune to veritaserum."

"There was something odd, Amelia. Snape said they would come for us. Why would it be they?" Lily said.

"Grindelwald and the obscurial?"

"But Harry made contact with the obscurial. If the obscurial wanted to attack the Potters, why wouldn't he have attacked then?" Lily said. "Grindelwald hasn't attacked us. He attacked the Slytherins in the stadium. Why them? Why not us?"

"Well, the Unspeakables would rather keep this silent but.. Grindelwald created something called a soulcage." Bones revealed the image on her crystal screen. "The people that Grindelwald killed were absorbed by the soulcage, and increased his powers."

"Still, that doesn't explain why he wouldn't target us." said James.

"Actually it does. The soulcage works on the principle of dark magic. Those who have used more dark spells are better fuel for the Soulcage. Croaker thinks the Soulcage is somehow part of Grindelwald's return from Death."

"But Amelia, if the Cage works on dark magic, then who did he kill?"

"A lot of Ministry officials. Travers, Selwyn, Jugson. I know. Saul and I are worried too."

* * *

Riddle sat in his office, listening to Amelia Bones and the Potters. He had long ago placed undetectable listening charms in every department head's offices. Snape had talked. As Crouch, he must have seen the list of people he intended to have killed, with Charlus and Dorea Potter near the top.

He summoned Regulus and Lucius to his offices.

"Why is Arcturus Black still alive?" Riddle hissed.

"My Lord, we hired an assassin from Europe to make an attempt after the first task. He was killed by Grindelwald." Regulus said.

"Do you think Grindelwald knew of your plot? From Snape?"

"No, My Lord." Lucius and Regulus both answered.

Riddle handed the list to Lucius. "Grindelwald has done us a great favor."

"My Lord?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"We can kill anyone in Britain. We merely need to blame him. Get started, Lucius. No more vandalism. I want them dead." Lucius and Regulus both gulped.

* * *

Lord Black read in his manor. He had a slim book, and the covers were marked with golden swirls on a background of black. He looked up and the saw the Potters entering. Harry had come with his grandparents from Hogwarts. Lily and James had returned after their interview with Snape.

"What are you looking through, Arcturus?" asked his sister.

"The Prophecies of Tycho Dodonus. There is a possible reference to an obscurial." replied Black.

"Does it say anything?" Dorea asked.

"If it does, I am not clever enough to decipher it." Black filled in the Potters quickly on Riddle's plans. Lily related what Snape and Amelia had said.

"So, they are coming for us? But who is us? Is it Lily and James? or Charlus and myself?" asked Dorea.

"We don't know. Snape's Occlumency has withstood legilimency and Veritaserum." Lord Black was lost in thought. "In Harry's visions, a Dark Lord came after the Potters when Harry was a baby. A Dark Lord who was not Grindelwald."

"Uncle." "Yes, Harry?"

"I have the Invisibility Cloak. Grindelwald has the Elder Wand. Who has the Resurrection Stone? Isn't it unlikely that two of the Hallows would resurface - but not the third?"

"That is a good question. Harry, Can your Cloak sense the other Hallows?"

"No. I think Ignotus hid himself from his two brothers, or at least the other Hallows to avoid their fate. He saw both his brothers die from the Hallows. In the tales of Beedle the Bard, he never tried to regain them."

"Ignotus was a wise man. No one has heard of the Resurrection Stone for centuries. If Grindelwald gains it, he would use it against us. Of course, we have no idea of its powers." Lord Black sighed. "I do not trust this martial law. All of us need to stay on our guard. Strengthen our wards. If they come for us, whoever "they" is, we need to make them pay."

* * *

At Hogwarts, the first Defense Against Dark Arts class was held on Tuesday. Despite their rivalry, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins always took DADA together. The arrest of Snape, who had been impersonating Barty Crouch Jr., was a hot topic of gossip at the school. Barty had been found in an unplottable chest, drugged and incoherent. He was sent to Saint Mungo's where they believed he would recover but not be in any shape to teach class for many months.

On each student's desk was a plain green book, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"Hem, Hem, Hem." A witch all clad in pink addressed the class. There was no response. "The correct greeting is Hello, Madame Umbridge. Let's practice that again."

"Hem, Hem, hem."

The class grumbled back "Hello, Madame Umbridge."

"In light of the discovery of that traitor, Severus Snape, I have been appointed the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. This is the approved reading for students of all years." A Slytherin hand was raised. "Yes?"

"We are using the same textbook as First Years? Who don't know any magic?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"Tut, tut. This book speaks of magical theory, and the proper way to react to dangers." Another hand was raised. "Yes?"

"But there are no spells in the book." Parvati Patil said. "How can Defense Against Dark Arts have no spells?"

"You will find that the right defense is calling on the aurors. Minister Riddle has declared that we must support our aurors in responding to that foul foreigner."

"But what if we get attacked and aurors aren't around?" asked Ron.

"Raise your hand first." She waited until he had raised his hand. "Do you expect to get attacked in my class, Mr. Weasley?"

"We got attacked in the stadium!" He replied hotly.

"And you should have asked for the help of the aurors, then.

Nobody wanted to point out that most of the aurors fled. "Right, let's start with your lesson. Mr. Malfoy, please read the first paragraph of Chapter One."

"Basics for Beginners." Draco read. The rest of the class groaned.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry was ready to teach his muggleborn class. It would only be a short class, and he hoped to cover how to deflect hexes. It was a fairly advanced technique, suitable for fourth years, but he thought even the younger students would enjoy watching the older ones attempt to deflect spells.

Usually there were fewer Hogwarts students in his class but today there seemed to be quite a few. Ron rushed up.

"Harry, she's out of control. She doesn't want us to learn magic at all."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry noticed then that the Hogwarts students looked distinctly unhappy.

"Umbridge, she is a menace!"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley. For your disrespect." The Inquisitor loudly proclaimed.

"He will serve that detention with me, Madam Umbridge." Harry replied.

He was about to begin the class when a loud and persistent "Hem, Hem, Hem." rang through the air.

"Yes, Madame Umbridge?"

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that there has been a change to Ministry Policy. Going forward, a license will be required to teach Defense Against Dark Arts."

"A license, from who?"

"The Ministry for the Certification of Teaching Documents."

"I have never heard of that Department." said Harry.

Umbridge smiled. "It was just created this weekend. To help us prepare for defeating Grindelwald. I highly doubt that you will get a certificate."

"Why is that?"

"I am the head of that department. Your last few classes have shown that you cannot be relied on as a teacher with your filthy half blood assistant." Umbridge said. Harry held on to Gabrielle's arm to make sure she didn't retaliate.

Umbridge turned to the class. "Mr. Potter cannot teach Defense Against Dark Arts." She turned to walk away. "I look forward to your application for a license."

* * *

Riddle had finished for the day. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. Perhaps he should just have forced Pius Thickness or one of these other idiots to be Minister. Riddle though had worked at the Ministry for quite some time. Taking the orders from a fool like Pius or any of the other bureaucrats would have been too much. At least as Minister, he would receive reports first from the DMLE or the Unspeakables.

Riddle took out the box that held the Gaunt ring. He put in the forged note, and recast the Curse. It was extraordinary dark magic, a Withering spell so powerful that it would kill on touch. He thought again of how odd the Alarms would ring for the Unforgiveable Spells when the Withering spell was nearly as lethal as the Avada Kedrada and just as painful as the Crucio.

He had dismissed everyone on his floor. He heard a knock. Regulus entered. He looked pale and troubled although the dementor following him explained it. The 10 foot tall creature was wrapped in chains.

"You may go, Regulus."

Riddle cloaked himself in a dark mask and a black robe. There were cameras and alarms on the DMLE level but he cast multiple Confundus spells. An Imperio would have been easier but he didn't use it yet. The confunded Ministry employees turned off the cameras. He motioned for the dementor to stay outside the cell so he could speak alone.

"Hello, Severus. And to think, I thought you were Barty Crouch, Jr."

"My Lord."

"You betrayed me, Severus. I am quite impressed. To hide from me, you must be a natural occlumens."

"My Lord." The desperation was clear in his voice. "I have not told anyone of your plans."

"Perhaps. But the Unspeakables may break you eventually. And what if you escape, Severus. You will go back to your old Master. Where is he anyway?"

"I do not know." Snape gasped as Voldemort cast his legilimens.

"Impressive. You don't know. But how can I tell what are you hiding? Even now, your mind does not fully give up its secrets."

"I will serve you My Lord. I can spy on Grindelwald for you. I will."

Voldemort silenced him with with a stunning spell. He had thought about freeing Snape to lure Grindelwald to him, but Snape's conversation with the Potters had sealed his fate. Snape knew that he meant to kill many of Britain's leading wizard families. It was too risky to bet against his mind breaking, Who knew what would happen if Dumbledore or Black got their hands on him.

Voldemort walked out of the DMLE cells. Using his confundus spell, he forced the employees to turn the cameras back on. They would show the final end of Severus Snape. He motioned with his wand. The dementor entered the cell and hungry as ever, administered the Kiss.


	15. Choices

**Choices**

The body of Severus Snape was laid on an table, face frozen in a rictus of horror as the Unspeakables tried to detect any remaining trace of his soul.

"He didn't deserve to die like this. I mean, Snape was a ponce, but this was a bad way to go." Sirius Black said. There was no answer from the rest of the room. Amelia Bones was too angry to engage in small conversation.

"Who was in charge of the dementors?" asked Amelia.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. He hasn't been seem since the First Task." answered Moody.

"There was no form on transferring dementors." added Tonks.

"Almost all the employees on the floor were confunded. They have no idea about the attack." added Moody.

Amelia Bones groaned. Some one had released a dementor into the Ministry of Magic, clearly to kill Severus Snape. If Grindelwald had powers over dementors, then they were in serious trouble. If he didn't, that might even be worse.

* * *

The Resurrection Stone could not find Snape's soul. Riddle mused for a bit. Was Snape's soul gone? Or was it still in a dementor, where it could be restored. Snape was not the only one he couldn't find. He had tried over the last few days to find Jugson, Travers, and Mulciber but they were all gone. The damnable soul cage.

Still Riddle admitted it was a clever idea. He had worked on a siphon, an emerald mark of a skull with a snake slithering out. The Dark Mark would allow him to communicate with his followers and steal magic from them. The magic consumed though was only a sliver, so it would be unnoticed. His Dark Mark was a subtle piece of magic but not as forceful as the Soul Cage.

He had not even been able to mark his Death Eaters yet. He knew the reason for that: Arcturus Black. Three of his closest Death Eaters were all members of the Black family. If Lord Black found them wearing a Dark Mark, then the battle would happen instantly. The Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts had no ways to detect his sign, but he was not sure about the Black Wards.

Riddle flicked the Gaunt ring again, rotating the Resurrection stone. A woman came out, looking older than her years when she had died, her hair lank and brown. She wore plain drab clothes with a soiled house apron. Even in death, she looked defeated - just as she was in life.

"Tom, Tom is that you?" He wondered if she thought he was his muggle father. "Tom" she said again, recognizing him. "Oh, son, it is you. How sharp you look, just like your pa."

She held her hands together, over her right breast, almost like she was a real mother, not the woman who had abandoned him at Wool Orphanage. "Tell me, what is death like?" Riddle said. He had asked a few wizards this question but all three Peverells had told him to bugger off, although Ignotus had been more polite than Antioch.

"It is restful, son. I don't have to sweep or clean like I did in life. I got no one here though. I will be happy when I see you again, for good." She raised her arms to him.

Tom wondered if this was Death's trap. Did Death want him to long for his mother, to embrace dying like Cadmus?

"I am so proud of you, Tom. You are a Head Boy, a Minister. You can do all the magic I never could." She cooed.

Tom shuddered. He dismissed her with a flick of his ring. He would not fall into Death's trap. He would cling to this world, a world which he would rule. As soon as he got rid of Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Black. Riddle touched the Locket again. Slytherin was the greatest of the Hogwarts Four and the necklace held an echo of his cunning. He would use it to bring the school down. Riddle dreamt of wards and souls and how to break into the ancient castle.

* * *

Harry walked into the Nurse's wing. He wanted to escape the dispirited looks of the muggleborns and the glares of the Hogwarts students. He had not been able to teach Tuesday or Thursday. Further, Inquisitor Umbridge had disallowed the Transfiguration and Potions classes by saying those instructors were not approved to teach by Hogwarts. His mother, Lily, still taught Charms but that was the only class for the muggleborns. Umbridge had focused her attention on the Hogwarts teachers like Firenze, Flitwick and Sprout. Harry was astonished. He had never seen someone so disliked and yet so effective in hurting others.

Newt Scamander was finishing his examinations of several Durmstrang boys. Since the weekend, there had been more visits to Newt's magical suitcase by younger students from all the schools. At least, there was some cheer left. That was probably because Umbridge did not know of the fantastic beasts.

"Hello, Harry. You look a bit down."

"I have been forbidden to teach Defense. said Harry.

"And you liked teaching it?"

"Very much. I didn't expect to. It was something my mum roped me into. But I really enjoy it and now I can't."

"I felt like you once, Harry. I always kept beasts at school."

"Like Hagrid?"

"No, much worse." Newt smiled. "Although, mine were less dangerous because I am not 10 feet tall. I loved finding animals, helping ones that were hurt, even though it kept getting me into trouble. There was an experiment that went wrong, and I got expelled from the school."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I ran away from Britain. I went to Eastern Europe to look after Ukranian Ironbellies and then to Brazil and America."

"I can't run away, Newt. Something is happening here, something bad. I have to stand with my parents, the students."

"I know, Harry." Newt picked up his suitcase. "I won't tell you to follow your heart or do what you know is right or some nonsense about love. You are who you are, and that is good enough."

* * *

Harry left the Nursing Wing and walked into the great Hall. It was still early but given that Umbridge was "inspecting" teachers and classes, there were many fourth years in the Hall. He walked over to join them.

"Harry, you have to got to teach us Defense Against Dark Arts. I can feel my brain shrinking by the minute." Ron Weasley said. Normally, that comment would kept a loud snort from the other students. The fact it didn't attested to the seriousness of the matter.

"Yeah, Harry. We have Owls this year. We will never pass at this point." Katie Bell said. Even some of the sixth and seventh year students nodded.

"I would love to help, but how could you do it?" Harry said.

"We can form a secret group, the D.A — Defense Association." said Katie.

"Dumbledore's Army." Ginny chimed in. Well, it was clear who the Weasleys followed.

"Harry, you can be the Dark Avenger." said Fred and George Weasley, twirling around like a comic book villain." Harry laughed.

"It will never work, Potter." Draco Malfoy said as several Slytherins came over, attracted by the hullaboo.

"Malfoy, are you spying on us?" Ron said angrily.

"Please Weasley. A deaf man can hear from you across the hall."

"Why wouldn't it work, Draco? Harry asked.

Draco looked surprised to be asked the question. "It is simple. You taught 60 or 70 Hogwarts students. So everybody in the school will want you to teach them. How would you stop them from ratting you out to Umbridge?"

"We could use a contract, or have them give us an oath" said Katie Bell.

Draco looked smug. "Lets say you there are a hundred students. You don't think one of them will snitch. One out of a hundred? These aren't ridiculous Blood Pacts. Also, what happens when people see a student improving but they are not learning at all. It will be really obvious who you teach."

"Oi, are you going to snitch on us?" Ron said.

"I want to learn Defense Against Dark Arts too." Draco said seriously. "I won't tell Umbridge, but somebody will."

"Draco is right." Harry said, much to the disbelief of the Gryffindors. 'Umbridge will have or get spies. We need another way." Ron's mouth was wide open and he wasn't even eating. Harry knew he had to be more careful. What would Lord Black do?

* * *

Harry decided that he would start at Hogwarts. He found himself sitting in the Headmaster's Office.

"Ah, Harry, my Boy." Dumbledore was wearing some orange outfit decorated with brown wings. Harry wondered if he was secretly a Chudley Cannons fan and that was why the Weasleys were so close to him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry said politely. "My teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts has been cancelled by Madame Umbridge."

"Ah, yes, Harry. She really has been rather vigorous in the enforcement of the Ministry regulations. I am sorry Harry. It is out of my hands."

"But what about the muggleborns, Headmaster? Who will teach them?"

Dumbledore looked a tad uncomfortable. "Well, the muggleborns haven't been taught in a decade. One more year won't be too much. Next year perhaps, you can start again."

"She is also teaching the Hogwarts students. Have you seen the defense text book. It is rubbish."

"Now, now Harry. Everyone has bad teachers. Why, I had Phineas Black for Charms - and he was not very charming."

"Headmaster, Umbridge is not a bad teacher. She is a terrible teacher. She doesn't teach anything. Professor Trelawney is a bad teacher. Umbridge is much worse."

"Professor Umbridge, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, you can learn from bad teachers as well as good ones."

"Perhaps Headmaster but it is your job to find good teachers, not bad ones." Harry said stubbornly.

Dumbledore tried to change the topic. "How did you learn how to cast your patronus, Harry?"

"From a good teacher. Not a bad one." Harry sat up. "Good day, Headmaster.' He left.

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't like Umbridge but Ministry regulations had always blown over in the past. He expected this one too as well.

* * *

Harry was in the library. He wondered if there was some sort of arcane law he could use to help him teach, or overthrew this new edict. The rules of Ministry regulation were thick, and so dull he could barely read more than a few pages.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione said.

"Oh, Hi, Hermione. I didn't see you behind your giant pile of books." He smiled wryly. "I am sorry I haven't been able to teach you for Tuesday and Thursday."

"It is okay, Harry. We all understand you tried. I can't believe the Ministry can just change the laws like that."

"Yes, the laws of magical Britain have always been unclear and inconsistent. It is like they change to whatever those in charge want. What are you working on, Hermione?"

She blushed. "Oh, I have been working on more study notes. I have gotten through the first two years of Charms and Transfiguration, but I am not sure if everything is correct."

"Let me take a look." Harry was pants at theory but very good at practical work. "Your incantation here is a bit off - the wand needs to be in this motion here."

"Thanks, Harry. She said gratefully."

"This is great stuff, Hermione, Could I get a copy?"

"First and Second Year?" She goggled. "But, Harry you must know all of this by heart."

"I do, Hermione. But what you have here is better than the textbooks. Certainly if you make a few corrections."

Harry and Hermione stayed in the library working through her multicolored, cross indexed, heavily annotated study guide. As he worked through the evening, an idea blossomed in Harry's mind.

* * *

The next morning, Harry decided to try one more time. For breakfast, he walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Hi Susan." The friendly Hufflepuff smiled. "I was hoping to request a favor.

That afternoon, Harry Potter was sitting in the Ministry of Magic, waiting for a meeting with Amelia Bones.

"Harry, are you in trouble again? What is it - a Nundu? a Manticore? A Kraken in the Great Lake?"

"Very funny, Madame Bones." Harry replied. He explained how Umbridge had cancelled his class. "Is there any way, Madam Bones, that I could teach DADA somehow - with your permission?"

"I would love to help Harry, believe me. But things have gotten really strict here at the Ministry. The Minister has declared martial law so all decisions have to be approved by him."

"Isn't that inconvenient?"

"It's worse than that, Harry. I have been trying to investigate the dementors and I can't even speak to the people in charge of Azkaban. Everything is being heavily scrutinized." She hesitated. "Harry, I am not sure if you want to, but you could ask Minister Riddle directly."

Harry decided to meet Tom Riddle. He had never spoken to the Minister personally.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Very nice to see you again."

Harry had seen Minister Riddle a month ago after the Goblet of Fire. His features were not those that Harry remembered. Riddle seemed blurred as if his eyes were slightly distorted and his face a bit chalkier. The face looked a bit less handsome and a bit more sinister. It could be his imagination or the slight headache bothering Harry.

"Minister Riddle. Madam Umbridge has banned the teaching of Defense Against Dark Arts. I was hoping you could convince her otherwise."

"Really, I was not aware of her actions. You were teaching Defense to the muggleborns, I believe."

"Yes, sir. But there were also many students from Hogwarts and even the international schools that attended my classes."

"My, my Harry. You are a rather popular wizard." Riddle's comment struck Harry as begrudging. "It is true that I could reinstate your teaching privileges. But Britain must be united."

"I don't understand?"

"Harry, I would prefer you on my side. If you were willing to support the Ministry, then I would be quite willing to have Umbridge allow you to teach. Just think. You could be my representative at Hogwarts. Organize a defense against Grindelwald."

Harry's head throbbed. Was Riddle using a spell? Harry didn't detect any. His occlumency shield should have protected him. "Hogwarts has always been independent, sir."

"Surely that doesn't have to be the case. These are difficult times, Harry."

"I don't think I can accept your offer."

"You won't stand with the Ministry, Mr. Potter?" The veiled threat was clear.

"No, Sir. I have always stood with my family." There was something reptilian in Riddle's features. His face seemed sharper, and his teeth more pointed.

"Ah yes, the independent Potters. Well, you can't blame me for asking." Minister Riddle smile did not go to his eyes. Harry took his leave and went back to Hogwarts. As he left the Ministry, the ache in his head dissipated.

* * *

Another week, Dumbledore thought. He looked over the long list of demands from Umbridge, She wanted Trelawney fired, Hagrid demoted back to Groundskeeper, and Burbage replaced with a pureblood more malleable to the ministry positions. Given the books that Umbridge had on the perverse and deviant muggle behavior, Dumbledore doubted that any replacement would even know anything but ministry politics. This was the same stance that created the Society for the Muggleborn.

Several owls flew into the office, bearing a package. The owls left immediately. Dumbledore opened it with his wand. There was an ornate golden box, with no marks on the cover. He opened it carefully. A piece of parchment stuck out from under a frame. The picture was of Grindelwald as a student at Durmstrang. Was that a letter? From Gellert?

He reached for the letter and then the withering curse struck. The pain was immense as the fingers on his right hand blackened. Dumbledore truly was a great wizard. In agony, he cast a Stasis spell that contained the deadly curse, if only temporariy. He sent a patronus to his sister and summoned Fawkes. Albus looked at his ruined hand before he passed out.


	16. Shadows of Death

Saturday broke over Hogwarts, misty and gray. It was a typical December day for Scotland, cold and rainy. Harry had returned last night from the meeting and decided that it was clear that relying on adults was not a solution for anything. He entered the Great Hall for breakfast, and saw two groups of students clustered around the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin table. The sobs told him that something was clearly wrong.

"What happened, Susan?" Harry asked the red headed girl, who was consoling a few other students.

"It is Ernie Macmillan. Both his parents were killed last night." That Friday, the Macmillan House had been burnt down to the ground with no survivors. Ernie had accused Harry of being the Heir to Slytherin in Year 2, but since then, the two had gotten along well. Although the blond wizard tried to project a stiff British reserve, his eyes were red from crying, and Harry gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

He walked over to the Slytherin table. It was clear who was the victim here. Millicent Bulstrode, larger and stronger than most of the fourth year wizards, was devastated. Even Draco and his two flunkies observed a respectful silence as the witches attempted to comfort her. Pansy and Daphne looked like gnomes surrounding a giant.

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asked

"The Bulstrodes were attacked last night. Lord and Lady Bulstrode were both killed." Draco said somberly.

"Her brother, Maynard, was also killed." added Tracey.

Harry offered his condolences to the sobbing witch. She grabbed him in a massive hug, crushing Harry's head against her bulging chest. Harry waited patiently until he could breath again.

"I am sorry, Millie." Harry said.

"I hope you get the bastard, Harry." the witch said. Harry wondered why the other students thought he would have a shot against Grindelwald.

"Millie, how old is your brother?"

"He is ten. He would have been at Hogwarts next year."

"That is strange." The Slytherins waited for Harry to continue. "Grindelwald transformed the ten year olds from Durmstrang into obscurials. Why wouldn't he do that with your brother?" Millicent cried again, thinking that had her brother been an obscurial, he would still be alive. Harry felt bad about giving the witch any false hope but it was odd. When Grindelwald assaulted the stadium, the obscurials had caused chaos. Why wouldn't Grindelwald want to create more, after killing Millie's parents?

* * *

Riddle lit the incense burner, and the fragrant smoke wafted to the ceiling, in the shape of a great red dragon. He disliked parlor tricks but the ivory censor was an heirloom that Borgin claimed belonged to the Slytherin family. The burner had two entwined dragons carved in white green jade which was far more likely to be Chinese than British. Some unnamed Slytherin descendent could have found it in Asia when the English Empire ruled the world. He doubted that the wizard who had given his name to Hogwarts a thousand years ago would recognize it.

Quite simply, Salazar Slytherin was a crank. In life, he had been prickly, tolerating those who rose to his standard of magical excellence. He had mellowed a bit at Hogwarts, smoothed out for a time by his fellow wizards. In death, he had turned for the worse. Riddle had raised him twice, and both times, received his ancestor's scorn. The first time, Riddle had been told that he was a callow youth, and that framing his degenerate uncle for murder was not an accomplishment. The second time, Slytherin had castigated him for making a horcrux out of the locket. That had been decades ago.

A spectre rose, with sweeping gray and black robes, bald on the top, but with a long white beard. The resemblance to the pre-decline Gaunts was there: a wide forehead, gangly almost monkey like arms, and long fingers that ended like talons crossed together.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." chanted Riddle. Those words sounded natural in the sibilant tones of Parseltongue. In English, Riddle felt like a neophyte actor hamming it up.

"What do you want?" the ghost replied.

"I am ready to reclaim the greatness of the Slytherin line, to take my rightful place at Hogwarts."

"You listen poorly, Riddle. I have already said this — you will never rule at Hogwarts."

"I am not the boy I was before. My power has grown. I am Lord Voldemort, Minister of Magic, wielder of a Hallow."

"Ah, yes — Minister of Magic - just like the memorable Millicent Bagnold - did she pass broom regulations or reduce the size of cauldrons. Tell me boy, whose bidding do you do now? Dumbledore or Black? How is that Hallow? What great knowledge have you received from the Stone?"

"I will not be spoken to like this. I have killed Dumbledore with a cunning trap."

"Dumbledore still lives. What do you want, boy? My respect - you lost that when you stole my Locket. My magic - it is beyond you. My guidance - you can have this. You will fail. Even with everything in your grasp,with your enemy with few allies, you will be defeated - a footnote in history. Housewives will use your name to scare their brats. That's your fate."

"I want the wards. You set up the wards to Hogwarts with other Founders. Tell me how to bypass them."

"So what? So your followers can invade Hogwarts. You will never rule over Hogwarts - not in this life or any other. You are doomed to failure, Lord Voldemort." Slytherin heaped scorn on the last word. "Oh, Tom - how far did you go to hide your name. Do your followers know about the Gaunts - your degenerate inbred uncle, your mother so desperate for a muggle's kindness? Is that why you pretend to be a pureblood - your shame over your birth."

Riddle broke the connection, quivering with rage. The Stone allowed to him to resurrect the dead. When he summoned weaklings like his muggle father or his uncle, they cowered before him. But the dead who were strong — Slytherin, Morgana, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Herpo — they heaped him with scorn and told him to bugger off. A wealth of magical knowledge and arcane power — all beyond his grasp. This must be how Cadmus Peverell felt.

* * *

In the nursing wing, a meeting was held under heavy privacy. Abeforth Dumbledore had come to Hogwarts for the first time in 90 years, when he heard the urgent summons from his sister Ariana. Horace Slughorn and Lily Potter were there to consult as well. If Hogwarts had a good Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, that person might have also attended but they certainly did not invite Dolores Umbridge. Plus, Fawkes might have set her on fire.

"How bad is it, Ariana?" Albus asked.

She held up the four rotted fingers. Lily Potter had crafted a runic bracelet that checked further infection at the wrist and Slughorn had brewed a potion using the tears of Fawkes to reduce some of the curse magic. "It is quite bad. I think you have a year to live - maybe less."

"Perhaps you should amputate the hand, Albus. A prosthetic may be better and at least the dark magic would be away. A silver hand would quite the conversation item." Slughorn suggested.

"The dark magic is gone. Or at least as much as we could. Traces have migrated into the body, but even Fawkes can do nothing there. The wither curse will return, hand or no hand." Lily said.

"Albus, how could you be so stupid?" asked Abeforth.

"Love was my weakness." he replied, pointing to the box.

"Are you certain that is from Grindelwald?" asked Lily. The aurors thought he was in Germany. Lily looked closely at the gold box. "I wonder if we can detect any clue to tell us where he is."

Dumbledore stared at his dead hand. "I will keep the hand, Horace. It will remind me of my failures, and how love is important, even when it goes so terribly wrong."

Behind him, Abeforth made a gesture with his right hand, the four top fingers closing several times with the thumb, the universal sign of someone babbling.

"Stop that, Abeforth." Ariana chided.

"Well, to a peaceful mind, death is but the next great adventure." Albus sighed.

"Oh, stop that havering." Abeforth said. "You have a Dark Lord out there. Before you kick the bucket, fight him. Don't leave it for the next generation." Before an argument between the Dumbledores could break out, Lily slipped the Gaunt Box into a satchel. The withering curse had been triggered, but it might be possible to analyze the remaining traces or even the box itself.

* * *

Harry was exiting the library on Saturday morning when he was accosted by two Slytherin witches.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey, Daphne." he said cautiously.

"Rumor has it you have called a meeting for the muggleborns this afternoon."

"What? How did you hear about it? I just told them a hour ago."

Daphne Greengrass cocked her eyebrows, looking quite mysterious. "I have my ways."

Harry wondered if Daphne had perfected some sort of renewable listening charm. Tracey rolled her eyes. "All she did was ask Hermione what she was doing after lunch."

"Traitor." Daphne said, laughing at her best friend.

"I did call a meeting. I have a plan to help the muggleborns." Harry said.

"And you are not going to invite us to your super secret society?" asked Daphne.

"Well, it is not supposed to be secret. I am not going to break Umbridge's law, at least not the letter."

"I knew that he wasn't completely untrainable." Daphne stage whispered to Tracey. "Well, we will be at the meeting, Harry."

"But it is only for the muggleborns."

"Hasn't stopped us before. We will make sure only a few Hogwarts students attend, like say half a dozen." Daphne said.

The two Slytherins walked away, chatting happily. Harry scratched his head. He never understood witches.

* * *

In Berlin, another meeting had been called but not for the muggleborn. Grindelwald was gathering his allies. He knew that prior to the First Task, his name was unknown throughout Europe. He had two strong arguments. He had the Elder Wand, and he had defeated the presumed greatest wizard alive in Albus Dumbledore.

Grindelwald called for a gathering in the stadium that another German had used so effectively 60 years ago to muster his army. Grindelwald spoke well, and was confident that he could woo the fickle magical community. He was no pencil pushing politician. There were dozens of wizards in the abandoned stadium. He cast spells to magnify his voice, and weaved a gentle compulsion into his words. He knew very well that there could be spies in the group - working for various Ministries across the continent. Others would be uncertain, representatives of Pureblood families who were neutral and merely wished to gain intelligence on who was strongest. The Wand clearly proved that.

"Brothers and Sisters, I come to you with a new vision." He started. "A new dream for wizards."

"For too long, we have hid in the shadows. Like rats, scurrying around. Why do we have to hide? Why do we have to fear the non magical? Why do they not fear us?"

There were cries from the crowd. "The Statute of Secrecy." "They outnumber us 1000 to one." "The witch trials."

A woman, elegantly dressed, stood out in the crowd. "Why should we follow you, Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Ah. my dear, You think I merely wish to be a Dark Lord, grasping for power, wanting to rule as a strong man over the magical world. I do not. I want the magicals, the gifted to rule over the whole world. I want us to ascend to our rightful place. We have hidden for too long. Let us reveal ourselves. The non magicals will serve us, as they always should."

Grindelwald sensed the temperature of the crowd move from skeptical to intrigued. He would flatter them to gain his followers. Grindelwald could destroy by himself, but to change the world, to erase the borders between wizards and non magicals, he would need disciples to enforce his laws, to imprison his enemies, to proselytize all over Europe. All for the Greater Good. Wordlessly, the Elder Wand heightened the power of his words so that thoughts would turn into passion, and interest into loyalty. He would have this army, and the Age of Wizards would begin.

* * *

The fifteen muggleborn were eager to meet with Hermione leading the pack. They feared that Umbridge would disbar Lily Potter, leaving them with no classes and no reason to attend Hogwarts. So seeing ten Hogwarts students in the same room came as a shock.

"Oi, Malfoy, what are you doing in this secret meeting of Dumbledore's Army?" Ron bellowed.

"Why don't you shout louder, Ron? That way, the whole castle can hear." Harry said. "This was supposed to be for the muggleborn only. How did everyone find out?"

Hermione had a guilty look on her face. Daphne said "Harry, the Hogwarts Gossip Machine is unstoppable."

Tracey said "Daphne told them."

Harry looked around. Ron and Neville represented Gryffindor, and Susan and Hannah were the lone Hufflepuffs. That left five Slytherins, Daphne, Tracey, Draco and his two guards.

Ron said "Enough chit chat - when can we learn mind blowing spells to impress the ladies?"

Harry started. "Alright, everybody sit down." The muggleborns sat in the first two rows, while the purebloods were in the back. He locked the door. "I've spoken to several adult wizards. They refuse to reverse Umbridge's rulings. So I can't teach you Defense Against Dark Arts."

Groans broke out. "Why did you call this meeting then" asked Draco.

Harry pulled out Hermione's First Year study guide, with extensive notes, columns, rows, and colors denoting many different pieces of information like origin, related spells, and ways to increase or reduce the magical output.

"Blimey, Harry, what nutter would spend so much time writing things down!" yelled Ron in shock.

"Is that your mum's study notes, Harry? My parents say she was fiendishly organized in school." asked Susan.

"Uhh — that's not important. I can't teach Defense. But that doesn't mean you can't learn Defense. These charts and tables have everything you need. The trick is to practice, practice, practice. We all have the spark of magic. We can learn the way Merlin did, or Gryffindor, or Slytherin. There was no Hogwarts for them, but they mastered their magic. We can as well."

Hermione said. "So you are saying, we distribute a manual for spell work. Then we all work through that handbook."

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "But Harry, what about the actual wand motions. The study guide says things like twirl left and twirl right. But how do I know if I have done it right?"

That perplexed the room. Hermione though had the answer. "I got it, Harry. You can make a video."

"A what?" asked Ron and Draco.

"A video — my mum watches exercise videos all the time, like Tone Your Butt and Legs in 8 Minutes a Day." said Hermione.

"Can we subscribe to these videos?" asked Susan and Daphne.

"I don't understand. What is this videe - is it like a fellytone? Why wouldn't you just stick your face into the fire to talk? Isn't that more sensible?" It was obviously a Ron question.

"Let me get this straight." said Colin Creevey. "You have photographs that move. You have portraits of dead people that talk. You have stone dishes you can physically jump into to see memories. But you don't have videos? It is just a talking photo."

"What a strange muggle idea." said Ron.

"Hermione, that suggestion is terrific." The bushy haired muggleborn glowed like a Christmas tree. "I will make videos of different spells. We can enchant it into a picture frame using runes. With your, I mean, the study guide and the videos, the muggleborns can get back on course."

"Wait a second, Potter." Draco said. "Guides and videos for the muggleborns? What about us? What about purebloods?"

"What do you mean, Draco?" Harry answered.

Ron gasped. "Harry, where are our spells? Our cool hexes and curses. How will we learn?"

"Ron, you have classes. Fourth year classes."

"Potter, you taught us the patronus charm last week. Now you are telling us, we need to relearn lumos and wingardium leviosa." Draco groused.

"Yeah, Harry. We want to learn apparation, Wandless casting. Dueling spell chains. Rituals to improve our spell power. Maybe how to fly without a wand!" Ron added.

"I can try to work on advanced spells. But that will have to wait. Umbridge has targeted the muggleborns. Plus, if you want to learn advanced magic, why not ask the sixth and seventh years? There are a lot of older wizards at school." Harry said.

"The older wizards are more worried than us. A lot of seventh years are grumbling over NEWTs. The Defense Curriculum is in the toilet with that Slinkhard book." Daphne said.

"It is not just Defense. With Umbridge sticking her ugly head in, the teachers are too busy dealing with her. Many other classes are suffering." said Hannah.

Susan said. "Harry, these guides and videos are good ideas. But nothing can replace an experienced teacher."

"I am sorry, Susan. I don't want to get in trouble — not over this. If I got permission from Dumbledore or the Ministry, it would be different. I want to help, but getting unlimited detention from Umbridge isn't a smart idea." The muggleborns nodded in agreement with Harry's statement. They had seen the truth of the Toad which somehow managed to escape every witch and wizard supervising her.

"Maybe the best way is that we help Harry. So he can catch up the muggleborns quickly." said Daphne.

"Yes, that way, he can start getting us ready for the OWLs." said Susan.

"Count me out. I am not doing First Year and Second Year work again." complained Ron.

"Potter, once you get far enough, let me know. Until then." Draco sashayed off with his two cretins behind him.

The rest of the wizards and witches volunteered to help. Harry would do the Defense curriculum but Susan, Hannah, Neville, Daphne and Tracey would fill in for Transfiguration and Potions, and even update the Charms.

* * *

At a large manor house, an old wizard sat down for his breakfast. He had Earl Gray tea with milk, scones, not too sweet, with marmalade and raspberry jam. For many decades, Kreacher served this exact meal to him every day at precisely 8 am. He wondered whether he should mix it up in the months he had left.

His sister rushed in, concern clear in her face. "I got your message, Arcturus. What was so urgent? Did you get attacked?"

"Have some breakfast, Dorea." Arcturus called to his house elf. "Kreacher, please prepare..."

"Two soft boiled eggs. 6 minutes and 30 seconds. A slice of whole wheat toast, lightly buttered." Dorea said.

Arcturus nodded. It was good to know what you wanted in life. "I have been attacked, but it is nothing. Some idiotic plot of Nott Senior. He has failed at least twice." He touched his beloved sister's hand. "I saw the Grim last night. It appeared in my dreams. It is calling me home."

"So soon? Are you certain it wasn't Sirius in a prank" Dorea said.

He chuckled, a dry raspy laugh.

"How long?" Dorea said.

"Two to three months, perhaps. Then I will go to our Ancestors, who will judge how well I did as Lord Black."

Kreacher slid the plate in front of Dorea Potter. The house elf bowed and vanished, leaving them to their privacy. They ate quietly, comfortable in each other's presence. When they were done, Kreacher popped in to whisk away their trays.

They walked together that morning all over the manor grounds, through fields that no human feet had touched in decades. A shadow had fallen over Arcturus Black, but he did not fear. He accepted Death. Still, he wanted more time with his sister, like they had in their youth, when they were just children holding hands in the rain.


	17. Countermoves

The news of more deaths filtered through the Great Hall on Sunday morning. Several other half blood families had been attacked in the night. There were stories - whispered here and there - that a witch or a wizard had escaped but no one was certain. There had definitely been casualties - bodies buried under rubble, witches and children lying slain in burnt country houses. Students waited fearfully for owls, hoping that there might be news of some survivors rather than just tales of the dead.

"Albus, you have to say something." Mcgonagal declared. "Three more families were attacked last night!"

Albus Dumbledore felt older than his 111 years. The glamour covered his ruined right hand but did not hide his stiff movements. "Minerva, we have to be philosophical about this."

"Albus, if you say again that Death is the next great adventure, I will hex you. These are children. The students are scared!"

Professor Sprout walked grimly over. "Fleet, Macavoy, Hopkins. Summerby's parents are also missing." The other Head of Houses huddled with Professor Sprout. The toll on the Hufflepuffs was quite high.

Dumbledore spoke to the teachers at the Head Table. "The Hogwarts wards have been raised to their highest levels. I know these attacks are terrible but we are helpless. There is no possible way to guard family homes hundreds of miles apart. All we can do is console the students when their parents and siblings are attacked."

Sprout shot him an angry glare. Dumbledore left breakfast early. He had little appetite and did not enjoy the stares of the teachers and students this morning. If he had the Elder Wand, perhaps he would have done something. But Albus was ill equipped to deal with Dark Lords. He preferred to wait for their attack, while he spouted cryptic hints.

* * *

Hermione sat with Luna at the Ravenclaw breakfast table. Luna had been telling Hermione about the articles she had filed for the Quibbler on fantastic beasts at Hogwarts. When they first met, Hermione thought Luna was bonkers for her enthusiasm for snorkacks and humdingers, but after traipsing about in Newt's suitcase, she realized that judging Luna was unfair. Magic was extraordinary and not totally logical.

Hermione was finishing her whole wheat toast when Luna asked her about creatures.

"Have you ever seen a Snuffleupagus, Hermione?"

"Only on a television show. Not in person."

"Merlin!" Luna squeaked.

The shock on her face was not related to the shy Snuffeupagus or to Luna's giant pile of blueberry pancakes and bowl of syrup. Hermione turned, along with several other students, to see what had shocked Luna. Outside the windows were dark umbral shapes, swirling around looking for cracks in the windows. The pale December sun had fled, and students in every house groaned. Hermione felt cold, physically and emotionally, and memories of being taunted by other children for being strange and a know-it-all filled her mind.

"Are those obscurials?" Hermione whispered. The creatures affected Luna even worse. The normally cheerful Ravenclaw could not even speak.

A voice thundered in the Hall. "Madam Umbridge, why are there dementors outside the windows?" Mcgonagal yelled.

"They are here to guard the children. The dementors have to know who they are guarding. They need to know who is a student and who is a trouble maker." Umbridge glared at the youngest person in the room, a French quarter veela.

"The dementors must leave. They are supposed to be far away from Hogwarts." Mcgonagal answered. She knew the wards would keep them out of the castle proper, but their impact, even through glass and stone, could be seen in the Hall.

Umbridge chuckled, and after a few shakes of a Ministry issued medallion, the dementors dispersed.

Hermione felt the warmth slowly return to her. Luna dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She was about to talk when a dark haired Slytherin witch rushed past their table.

"Tracey" yelled her blond best friend, trying to stop her. It was too late as Tracey Davis had already left the Hall. "Hermione, Luna — have you seen Harry?" asked Daphne.

"No. Maybe, he is in the library?" Luna answered. Harry had been there last night, working to improve Hermione's notes on Second Year Spells. Daphne thanked her and left.

Luna dabbed syrup and whipped cream on her cut-up pancake. "Don't worry, Harry will calm her down."

"Why is Tracey so affected?" asked Hermione.

"Her nightmares are worse than mine. I only had to see my mother die." Luna said calmly.

* * *

After breakfast finished, the four Heads of Houses called a meeting. Hermione wondered if they would discuss the dementors or the wave of attacks that happened this weekend. The professors could also speak about Umbridge's reign of terror or even belatedly do counseling over the First Task, where an insane wizard had nearly destroyed the Hogwarts Stadium.

"Students of the Three Triwizard Schools." Mcgonagal paused for dramatic effect. Hermione noticed the Society for the Muggleborn had been omitted. "We are eager to announce the Yule Ball. We will be holding dance lessons for any wizards and witches to learn. After all, the Yule Ball is a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down!"

Many witches in the crowd gasped with delight. The wizards - not so much.

"Blimey, we have to ask a bird to the Dance. What if we get shot down?" The voice came from the Gryffindors but a number of boys nodded in agreement. They had to take all the risks while witches would blather for hours on color coordination, no belching, no eating while dancing, and other vague rules of etiquette.

Mcgonagal had magically levitated a sign-up sheet around. Hermione glanced at it, and noticed that there twenty witches had signed already and no wizards. All around, witches were chatting about who would ask them, and where to purchase the most fashionable dress robes. It had been less than thirty minutes, Hermione thought, and Hogwarts had forgotten all about the dementors, the soul sucking demons just floating outside.

"Are you taking ze dance lessons?" Hermione blinked and realized that Fleur was talking to her.

"I know how to waltz. My mum and dad love to ballroom dance. But, I don't see how you can take dancing lessons without a partner."

"I 'gree. I, myself, dance ze ballet. I was a Junior Danseuse Étoile in Paris."

Of course, you were, Hermione thought. Fleur Delacour did everything gracefully, except for feuding with her sister. Even that was cute in a French cinema verite style. That she could have been a ballerina for one of the top companies in Europe was hardly a surprise. "Are you looking forward to the ball?' Hermione asked politely.

"Non, non. These dances are mizerable. I always get paired with some bumbling idiot, and never ze hero."

"But Fleur — you are so beautiful."

"Exactiment - that is the problem. I am very beautiful, and nobody wants me to be happy. I will wind up with somebody terribly injured or have a horrible mother in law. That iz what happens with women who are perfect. You on the other hand….."

"Me?" Hermione wondered where Fleur was going. She thought too about Fleur's problems in getting a date.

"Yes, You have ze drab cloths, ze bushy hair. You could use a mask for your dry skin too." Fleur appraised her features closely.

"Gee thanks, Fleur." Hermione said with a touch of asperity.

"No, it iz good. Hermione, you can transform into a swan — like Cinderella. A blue dress, some blush, Sleakeazy for your hair - you would be ze belle of the ball."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. So, who do you want to go with?"

Before Hermione could answer, the bane of Fleur's existence popped over. "Fleur, Fleur - where is my petit chou?"

"Harry is not here, Gabrielle. I haven't seen him all day." Fleur sighed.

"I am so excited to go to zis ball." The little veela skipped happily along.

"Er, Gabrielle. Are you really going to the Yule Ball? You are 8. The ball is for older students." Hermione said.

"The ball is for those in love. Like moi." Gabrielle held her hands dreamily to her chest.

"That's enough of that, Gabby. Let's go find you a dress." said Fleur.

"YAY! Shopping."

Fleur smiled and took her leave. As the two veela left, several witches stared jealously at the ethereally beautiful blond and her cute and spunky sister. Hermione wondered if anyone would ask her. The boy she wanted seemed far too busy for dance lessons.

* * *

Harry met once again on Sunday morning with the muggleborn. None of the purebloods had shown up, because they knew Harry was forbidden to demonstrate spells. Instead he was distributing study notes for Year 1, and answering questions. He knew he couldn't say exactly how to perform a spell, but he could certainly refer them to magic textbooks, and offer other suggestions. The videos were not ready but the first ones should be in a week's time.

Hermione was by his side, and helping elaborate where he couldn't. He had told the students that Hermione deserved a great deal of credit for the idea but he also said that it was a collective effort by multiple students from several different houses.

The door slammed open. A mob of wizards shoved through, led by a fuming Zacharias Smith. The skinny blond Hufflepuff looked on the verge of hexing someone.

"Potter, you have to do something!"

"It is nice to see you too, Smith." Harry answered

"Stop mucking around with these muggleborn. Pureblood wizards are dying! And you are sitting around, writing notes on how to cast First Year unlocking spells. You have to stand up and defend your people!" Zacharias said.

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"Someone is attacking Hufflepuff families, Harry. Why haven't you stopped this Grindelwald?"

Harry wanted to point out that the aurors, Riddle, Dumbledore, and the combined Blacks and Potters had barely been able to hold off Grindelwald. Still he knew there had been a lot of tears at the Hufflepuff table. "So who was attacked last night."

"Heidi Macavoy's parents were ambushed returning from the theater. Herbert Fleet's family hall was burnt to the ground. No survivors. My parents got attacked at home. My mum managed to escape unhurt, but my dad was badly cursed." Wayne Hopkins said.

"I am sorry, Wayne. Did your parents see who attacked?" Harry asked.

"They just saw wizards in dark robes with silver masks. Once they saw a green curse, they ran for it. My dad put my mum behind him on his broom. That is why she didn't get hit." Wayne said.

"Is he okay? Where is he - St. Mungo's?"

"Harry, they are hiding. My mum thinks if he goes to St. Mungo's, these wizards will finish the job." The pureblood wizards shuddered at the idea that a hospital would be attacked.

Cedric Diggory walked into the room. "Hi, Harry. Guys, I was speaking to Patrick Summersby. His parents are travelling, and weren't killed. Thank Merlin."

"Hey, Cedric. That's strange." Harry tapped his fingers together.

"What, Harry? What are you thinking" asked Cedric. The muggleborns and Huffelpuff wizards waited anxiously.

"Well, there were five attacks. Four of them have been Hufflepuffs. What's the connection?"

"Maybe, Grindelwald hates Hufflepuff House!" shouted Zacharias Smith. "You need to do something!"

"Stop shouting and use your brains. If he hated the Puffs, all five attacks would be against Hufflepuff. Plus Grindelwald was only in England for a year. Why would he have anything against a house? And if he did, it would be against Gryffindor because of Dumbledore." Harry answered. "Wayne, what do your parents do?"

"My dad is an auror. His partner was Ichabod Fleet, Herbert's dad. My mum works at the Ministry for International Magical Cooperation. Herbert's mum is a barrister for the DMLE." Wayne answered.

"What about the Macmillans? Or the Macavoys?"

"The Macmillans have been in the Wizengamot for centuries. The Macavoys may be Unspeakables, but she never talks about it."

"Curious." Harry held up his hand. "I need to check a few things. Maybe there is something that can be done." Harry ignored the questions in the crowd as he walked out.

* * *

In a small annex near the library, Harry assembled a group of his friends. He had chosen the area for the absence of portraits who would had abandoned the room formerly used by the muggleborn. Empty frames littered the walls. Hermione had refused to leave him, arguing she wanted to spent time in the library. Neville and Ron were there, as were Luna, Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey. Somehow, Draco had gotten wind of the meeting and crashed, much to Ron's dismay.

Harry cast Privacy charms. He had some suspicions but he needed more information.

"Daphne, what does Millie's family do?" Harry asked.

"I think they did Animal Breeding. They have farms all over Europe. Lord Bulstrode sits on the Wizengamot, of course. But he is not very active." Daphne answered. "Why?"

"So five families have been attacked. Two of them have seats on the Wizengamot. The three others work at the Ministry." Harry said.

"You think that families related to government are being attacked." Susan realized.

Harry nodded. He was about to speak further when Draco stood up.

"Oi, where are you going, Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"My father is a Lord on the Wizengamot. And he works at the Ministry. I need to notify him!" Draco said.

"Blimey, so does my dad. Maybe I should write him an owl" Ron said.

"Pshaw, Weasley. Your dad takes care of Muggle Artefacts. My father, on the other hand, is a special advisor to the Minister."

"My dad does just as much as yours!" shouted Ron.

"Right - he tries to understand how muggle toilets work. Who would use a toilet when they can have a gold and ivory chamberpot instead?"

Hermione grimaced at Draco's parting remarks. At least there, muggle hygiene was superior.

Harry said. "I don't think your dad is in danger, Ron."

The red head brightened. "But Draco's dad is. Serves the prat right."

Harry disagreed with Ron's remark. He didn't want to see any more orphans. "I don't know. I think there is a lot more to this story." He turned to Susan. "Why would Grindelwald attack these five families? He killed several department heads in the First Task. Why go after Bulstrode and Macmillan?"

Daphne and Hermione realized it at the same time. The blond spoke first. "You don't think it is Grindelwald. You think it is somebody else!"

"But who else would want to kill pureblood wizards?" Hermione asked.

"That is not the question. Who else would kill pureblood wizards attached to the government? Particularly Hufflepuffs." Harry took out the latest Daily Prophets, prominently displaying a leering Grindelwald with fangs and bat wings assaulting a screaming and scandalously and scantily dressed witch. It was paired with a byline - **The Dirty Hun Killing our Wizards. What did Dumbledore know?** By Rita Skeeter. That was next to a piece by Umbridge entitled **Save Our Students: the Advantages of Having Your Personal Dementor**.

"You think this may be some deeper plot." Susan nodded grimly. "Well, Harry. I will need all of you to swear to secrecy. What I tell you, cannot be shared with anyone else unless I give you permission." Hannah gasped.

The other witches and wizards made their oaths and waited on pins and needles.

Susan began solemnly. "I will speak to Cedric after this. We will call a Hufflepuff High Council."

"You have your own Special Council?" asked Daphne in wonder.

"Yes, the Puffs have always looked out for each other. Helga Hufflepuff set it up a thousand years ago. We don't meet often but in times of…."

"I knew it!" shouted Ron. "It is true, what they say about Hufflepuffs."

Susan and Hannah looked at Ron with a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What do they say about Hufflepuffs?"

"Well, you throw big parties in the Hufflepuff Common Room. I heard they get pretty wild. There is a lot of group activity - if you know what I mean."

"No, we don't know what you mean." The coldness in Hannah's voice should have warned Ron but the Weasleys were not known for their perception skills.

"The Hufflepuffs share everything and everyone. Once the fire whiskey is flowing, they breed like badgers." smirked Ron.

Hermione wanted to say badgers bred the same as most animals in the wild, once a year, but she had no desire to share the brunt of Susan and Hannah's death glare.

Harry tried to save his dense friend. "Ron, where did you hear that rubbish?"

"Fred and George. They said I needed to get myself some Hufflepuff Honey." Ron said. Judging from the looks on the two witches, that would not happen in the foreseeable future.

"Have Fred and George even attended a Hufflepuff party?" Harry asked.

"No, they never found the common room. They are too busy, trying to get into Angelina and Alice's robes." Ron took out a book, Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm a Witch. "They sold me this used book for five sickles. Said it would enhance my natural skills."

"Ron Weasley! You have no idea what Hufflepuffs are about. We are hard working and loyal to our friends - not the type to engage in these sordid parties in your filthy mind." yelled Susan.

"But, but… look at Helga Hufflepuff."

"What about Helga?" asked Hannah ominously.

Ron pantomimed the squeezing of two large melons. "Well, she has…." Harry cast a Silencio on Ron. That meant Susan and Hannah only cast Petrificus Totalus and not deadlier spells.

Everybody in the room, save a stunned Ron whose hands were still twitching, wanted to move on. "Susan, who meets at these Councils?" Daphne asked.

"Senior Hufflepuffs. My aunt has been on the Council for years."

"Susan, can I speak to your aunt again?"

"Sure, Harry - I will ask her to come to Hogwarts today."

* * *

The owl surprised Amelia but she knew that Hogwarts had a vital part in whatever the brewing conflict was with Grindelwald. The letter had a hidden code that she had taught Susan before she started her first year. It signaled that this was an emergency.

Amelia left bringing her two closest guards, Nymphadora Tonks and Emmeline Vance. When they came to the castle, they were quickly ushered in to an abandoned classroom. Daphne Greengrass and a bushy haired muggleborn guarded the corridor. Amelia sent Tonks and Vance to join them.

"Hello, Madam Bones." It would have to be Harry Potter. The bespectacled black haired boy was always at the center of trouble. "Tell me, who knows about the Hufflepuff High Council?"

Amelia looked at Susan sourly. "It is supposed to be a secret. Rumors of it may have leaked, through marriage. The Council meets only once in a while, and not for many years now. Why?"

"We think somebody is killing Hufflepuffs connected to the Ministry. The deaths have been either aurors, Unspeakables or Lords in the Wizengamot." Harry said.

"I know but we are not sure how to catch them. We can't cover all the Hufflepuffs in London, let alone England. We don't have enough aurors. We are not sure how Grindelwald knows when and where to attack."

"I don't think it is Grindelwald." Amelia goggled. "Why would he attack mid level managers? I think it is another group, possibly people in the ministry."

"These are shocking allegations, Harry — do you have any evidence?"

"No, but I know a way to get some." And he told her.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood outside the Ossuary. It was Wednesday night. He had received on Sunday a hasty missive from Draco, telling him that the Malfoy family might be attacked due to Grindelwald targeting the Ministry. When he had pressed for more information, Draco had hit the proverbial jackpot. On Monday, there were rumors swirling among the Slytherins that the Hufflepuffs were meeting in a secret Council to discuss the events of the weekend.

The Hufflepuff High Council was a legend but the potential members were easy to guess. Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. Amos Diggory, member of the Wizengamot and liaison to the Ministry. Algernon Saul Croaker, Head of the Unspeakables. There were no doubt other members, highly placed in families or former Ministry officials. Theseus Scamander possibly or Dirk Cresswell. In one fell swoop, the heads of the Hufflepuff families would be cut off, and they would be replaced with Slytherins loyal to Riddle.

Lucius had plotted the attack. He had fifteen Death Eaters, many of them aurors and veterans of spell duels. With this triumph, he would be exalted, and become the right hand of the Dark Lord. They had watched Bones and Diggory very carefully. Amos had cancelled an engagement for dinner and Bones had left the Ministry early, It was clear that the council met tonight.

Lucius did not want to spring the trap too early. He waited until his spies at the floo office told him that seven wizards and witches had entered the manor. He could see the central family room, decorated in canary and black, with comfortable brown chairs where eight figures in robes sat. The Death Eaters had set anti apparition charms and used ward breakers on the Bones family defenses. It was time.

Lucius broke the glass with a Confringo. Fifteen Death Eaters rushed the room, casting Avada Kedradas left and right, intermixed with some Bombardas and Reductos. Nothing could survive such a barrage. Lucius strode arrogantly into the room, looking for some trophies to bring back to the Dark Lord. He reached for the Head Chair, only to see to his horror that it was a female mannequin, stuffed in a red robe, that had been ripped apart. The doors to the room opened and dozens of Stupefys sailed into the crowd of Death Eaters. Outside, several of Amelia's guards formed a semi circle to cut off any escape.

Lucius grabbed his portkey. He barely missed being hit by Amelia's Blasting Curse. That hit Crabbe instead, while a Stunning spell felled Goyle to this right. Nott Senior was too slow and his port key was hit with an Expelliarmus. Before Lucius left, he could see that they had lost. Mad Eye Moody and Shacklebolt were stunning Death Eaters near the window. There were several other Unspeakables with Croaker, and they were casting spells to inhibit the portkeys. Lucius left. There was nothing more he could do there.

When the Death Eaters reassembled, the full magnitude of the disaster hit them. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Dawlish, Avery, Rosier and Yaxley. They had lost half of their force. The Dark Lord would not be pleased.

* * *

At the Ossuary, Amelia Bones scowled as they bound and unmasked the attackers. There were so many Ministry officials. This was clearly a coup to kill the remaining Hufflepuffs in the government. She noted that many of these had been appointed by Riddle directly.

A tall lanky man, with shoulder length white blond hair and mustard yellow robes, was taking pictures of all the Death Eaters.

"Thank you, Xeno." Amelia called.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Xenophilius Lovegood replied. "The pictures will be in the Quibbler tomorrow."

James and Lily Potter, along with Sirius Black walked over. "Do you need a safehouse to stay in, Amelia?" Lily asked. Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"No, I will have my guards with me. Plus, this lot will be going into our cells."

"We will alert the other families we know. We will tell Lord Black as well." said James.

"Are the cells safe? After the dementor episode?" asked Lily.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I don't think Grindelwald sent that dementor." Amelia said meaningfully. If Riddle was the enemy, it would be difficult to oust him, given the archaic laws of the Ministry and the Wizengamot. But at least now, thanks to Susan and her friends, they had a fighting chance. The Puffs would not sit around, waiting to be killed.


	18. Preparations

Amelia Bones looked with curiosity around the bright well-lit room packed full of somber witches and wizards. She had never been here before - not in Black Manor. Magicals invited others to their homes for the birth of a child : the Malfoys spent lavishly for a costumed ball for Draco, and the Longbottoms held a Viking feast, with ivory drinking horns of ale and mead for Neville. She had opened the Ossuary for her niece's birth, and Sirius Black had asked cheekily if skeletons would emerge to bless Susan. The last time Black Manor had been displayed to other families was 1933, when Arcturus Orion Black ascended to his title.

The house was bleak and bare, and far too large for one man and a few house elves. At Hogwarts, she had heard whispers of the fabled Black wealth - not galleons but magic. Spellbooks, relics, the trophies of long extinct beasts, even the skulls of dark wizards - The Blacks had traveled far and wide to plunder and bring it back to fair England. Amelia could see no evidence of those tall tales. There were no dragon heads, or cursed spell books or curios of blood ritual, at least - not visible. Lord Black was a secretive man, and who knew what terrors were locked behind the many doors that she had passed.

She realized then what struck her as odd. Every family room had portraits, ancestors happy to chat, or simply look over proudly those who carried their name. The Ossuary had dozens of pictures, dating back centuries and enshrining their past generations, from heroes to scoundrels, from those who lived long fruitful lives to those who died too young. There were no mementos on the walls of Black Manor, no traces of the past. Sirius Black had told her once "There is only one Lord Black, and he tolerates no dissent, especially from family." That man sat next to his sister, Dorea Potter the only one who could elicit any warmth from his cold distant eyes.

"This is an outrage." Amos Diggory exploded, holding up the copy of the Daily Prophet that read **Imperioed Ministry Officials Confess to Being Confunded**. "They are claiming that Grindelwald cursed them with the Elder Wand."

"Who have you been able to question?" Lord Black asked Amelia.

"Only Crabbe, Goyle, and Dawlish. The others are protected by being a Noble Family Head or a Ministry Department Head, or both. Crabbe and Goyle claim they were just following orders to be Death Eaters. They refuse to say who gave those orders. Those two seem to share one brain cell. Dawlish says he was recruited by Jugson who died in the First Task."

Lord Black said "Dumbledore. Why hasn't the Wizengamot called for an investigation?"

The headmaster said, "We have, Lord Black. But the investigation needs to be processed by the Ministry. First the Legal Department has to confirm it received our demand."

Sirius Black spoke up. "That would be Yaxley."

Dumbledore continued. "Then the Liasion for the Wizengamot has to negotiate what can be asked."

Sirius chimed in. "That is Avery."

Dumbledore said. "Then the Assistant to the Minister has to make sure it is not a breach of security."

Sirius added. "That is Rosier."

Lord Black said. "So three of the attackers are the ones needed to approve an investigation into the killings?" Dumbledore nodded glumly. "Is there any way to force out a Department Head?"

"Not without the Minister's approval. In a crisis, Riddle has the last word." Amelia answered.

There was a moment of silence until Amos Diggory had another outburst. "It is obviously Riddle. He appointed all these men. He declared martial law. The Ministry controls the Prophet as well."

"Madame Bone? Croaker?" asked Lord Black.

"It is possible — but we have no proof." Croaker said. "None of the seven have told us anything."

"We can't use veritaserum. And in a few days, we may have to release them until a trial can held." Amelia said.

"A trial would be held in front of the Wizengamot. We may be able to ask more questions there." mused Lord Black.

"I am not sure. They killed Macmillan and Bulstrode. What if they kill more neutral Lords? If Riddle is consolidating his power, he only needs to eliminate a few votes or frighten houses into following him." added Andromeda Tonks.

Lord Black knew Andromeda was right. She had a sharp legal mind, unlike her sisters. "So, we have found the enemy. But we can't do anything against them."

"The Prophet is also a major problem. With the propaganda coming out, people are focused on Grindelwald. Rita Skeeter is even suggesting there are other killers out there, and these seven were framed." said Lily Potter.

"There may very well be. Do we have any idea of how many wizards they have in these silver masks?" said Lord Black.

"No, but Ebenezer Hopkins says he only saw four. So there may not be that many Death Eaters." said Amelia.

'We can't strike at Riddle yet. But we can at the Death Eaters." Lord Black said.

Dumbledore chided him. "Lord Black, I hope you are not planning anything violent. These wizards may have been under the Imperious Curse. And couldn't we convince them to stand down? With Grindelwald, we can't afford to fight a civil war."

Lord Black said. "You misunderstand me, Dumbledore. I don't intend to kill them. I intend to make them suffer."

Madame Longbottom said "what exactly are you planning, Arcturus?"

"This Dark Lord has followers, clearly many in the Ministry. With more time, he will recruit more of these Death Eaters to his banner. We need to stop that. We can't strike at the head yet. But we can hurt the body."

"Lord Black. I must protest. Violence is not the solution. We cannot oppose a Dark Lord with darkness." Dumbledore said.

"Noble sentiments, Headmaster. Tell me, how would you have prevented Madame Bones and Unspeakable Croaker from being killed?" Lord Black replied.

Amelia knew that Black was correct. Had even half that force assaulted the Ossuary, her brother's family would be in mourning. Who would the Death Eaters attacked next? She was certain they would not have stopped with the Hufflepuffs.

Lord Black crossed his fingers. "We have plans to make - the House of Black. Everyone in this room should be careful. Madam Bones, Mr. Croaker and Mr. Diggory are clear targets. Dumbledore, please protect the students at Hogwarts. I hope you can do that at least."

* * *

Hermione sat down for her breakfast of soft boiled eggs on toast. The food tasted better knowing that at least some of those responsible for the wave of deaths had been captured. The Quibbler had been eagerly read yesterday, and students had responded with shock tinged with disbelief. Today, the Prophet had confirmed the story, albeit with a far more sympathetic twist.

The Slytherin table brimmed with tension as students looked suspiciously at Crabbe and Goyle. The two cronies were trying to shrink into their seats, rather hard at their size and general oafishness. The Hufflepuffs, while not quite happy, were in better spirits, although some doubted that justice would be served to the highly placed suspects. Someone though was not pleased.

"I can't believe he is bragging about this." Ron said, looking hard at a blond Hufflepuff wizard.

"Who?" asked Hermione, unfamiliar with the Puffs, with the exception of Susan and Hannah.

"Zacharias Smith! He is telling everybody that it was his idea, and that if he hadn't pushed Harry, nothing would have happened. He is getting the credit for solving the murders!" Ron said.

That wasn't quite true. Several Puffs had wandered over, determined to thank Harry that morning. Susan had been quite clear in her praise, and she had not mentioned Zacharias at all. Harry was nowhere to be found. Hermione suspected that he was getting breakfast again from the house elves.

"Harry has never cared about getting credit." said Luna Lovegood, barely visible through the dark chocolate waffle obscuring her face. Luna liked to nibble from the bottom of the heavily slathered square, and only her pale blond hair could be seen.

"I know. He's too easy to take advantage of. I would go over and punch Zacharias for being such a git. He was shouting at Harry yesterday and now he is claiming he was the one who did everything." Ron said.

"Not everybody can have your grasp of priorities, Ron." Luna answered. She had eaten half the waffle, and the remaining triangle only covered the bottom half of her face. Ron agreed and turned to his highest priority: food. He didn't notice his sister walking over.

"Where is Harry?" said the youngest Weasley, decked out in form fitting quidditch robes, with her hair flowing behind her like Venus in Botticelli.

"Blimey, how can you play quidditch? We can't fly outside." said Ron loudly, despite having stuffed his mouth with four roast potatoes.

"I am not flying. When Harry sees me in my quidditch gear, he will ask me to the Yule Ball. I know he only likes sporty quidditch girls." Ginny said.

"How do you know that, Ginny? I mean, has he ever been attracted to Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, or Demelza Robbins?" asked Luna curiously.

"Stop talking nonsense, Loony. Nobody can resist a Weasley in quidditch gear!" Ron snorted, stabbing a blood sausage in one hand while he spooned potatoes into his maw with another.

Hermione finished her toast and politely left. She had no quidditch skills to beguile Harry. She wondered what kind of charm Ginny had used and whether it would work for her bushy hair.

* * *

In the Merlin room, Riddle sat through his Friday Departmental Meeting. It was exquisitely awkward, and had he enjoyed irony, Riddle might have had a good laugh. Dark Lords tended to have a poor sense of humor, and Riddle belonged to that camp. Of his direct reports, three were currently in the DMLE cells, Avery, Rosier, and Yaxley. Several were dead, killed by Grindelwald. Of the ones remaining, Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black stared at Amelia Bones and Saul Croaker. His four remaining department heads were arguing.

"I am certain that Lords Avery, Rosier, and Yaxley are safe to be released." said Lucius. He was trying desperately to get into RIddle's good graces after the travesty at Bones Manor.

"They attempted to kill me at my home!" retorted an angry Amelia Bones. "How can we possibly know whether they will be safe?"

"No doubt, it was the Imperius. Perhaps, the Unspeakables have devices that would help them resist such foul charms." said Lucius.

"I would be happy to provide them with an experimental device that could boost their occlumency shields." Croaker said calmly.

Lucius was an idiot, Riddle thought. Accepting an unknown device from an Unspeakable that could affect your mind. He doubted that releasing the three lords to their homes was a good idea. In the DMLE cells, he could make sure Bones did not interrogate them under veritaserum. They had no such protection once they left the Ministry.

"Madam Bones, I congratulate you on capturing these villains. Tell me - how were you alerted." Riddle said.

She hesitated but then began. "Harry Potter. He realized that Hufflepuffs were being targeted and then spread stories of a meeting. After speaking to me, he alerted his parents and Lord Black, and they prepared a trap."

"Ah, yes - the boy teaching Defense Against Dark Arts. I heard he has even taught the patronus spell to his classmates."

"Yes, Minister. My niece, Susan, can even cast the patronus."

"A corporeal patronus?" Riddle asked.

"No. But still, even an incorporeal one is excellent at 14."

"Of course, Madam Bones. I have decided. Avery, Rosier and Yaxley are to stay in their cells. Good afternoon, madam and gentlemen."

The department heads left. Riddle looked through the reports on his table from Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolores Umbridge. Lestrange had dispatched two thirds of the dementors from Azkaban to Hogwarts. There were over a hundred of those foul soul sucking creatures near the castle. Umbridge had not mentioned the patronus spell, but she assured Riddle that as High Inquisitor and DADA teacher, the students would be unable to defend themselves.

RIddle thought about Hogwarts castle. Dumbledore had refused his application to teach Defense against Dark Arts, fearing that he would be corrupted. You know so little, Dumbledore. The Headmaster had managed to survive but Riddle knew that was only a short reprieve. The Wither Charm would kill him. He planned to do it earlier though, and prove Slytherin's predictions wrong.

He opened a mirror on his desk. A bestial looking man with dirty matted grey hair and whiskers looked out. He was a filthy creature, who looked like he had been rolling in the dirt, even when the moon was not full.

"How goes the recruiting, Fenrir?"

* * *

Hermione walked to her favorite part of Hogwarts, the library. As she passed an solid oak door, she heard a Wingardium Leviosa being cast several times. That was odd — there were no Charms classes on Sundays, particularly not for the first Years. But someone was enunciating the charm. She paused, curious as Crookshanks over pictures of kneazles. The incantation was repeated again, and she recognized the voice. It was Harry. She cautiously opened the door. It was heavy but not locked. The room was brightly lit with multiple Lumos spells. The Creevey camera was perched on a tripod and Harry was demonstrating the levitation charm. There was a clay tablet directly behind the camera with glowing runes. As Harry cast again, the runes flickered, and the image was stored in the tablet.

Harry turned. He was dripping with sweat. "Hi, Hermione."

"Is that the video?"

"Yes. The clay tablet can store eight spells. It takes a lot more time than I expected. I thought I would be done with the first Year today but I have only done four spells so far."

"Could I look at the video?"

"Of course, I am finished for now."

She held the tablet gingerly, careful not to damage it. She examined the rune clusters as the short video of the spell looped through. A smiling Tablet Harry waved at her, and then cast the spell, explaining every part of the movement. When it finished, he bowed to the audience.

Hermione felt happy. A month ago, she had been stuck in the Society of the Muggleborn, shunted into some dead end existence as a servant girl for purebloods. Now the future looked bright, and she owed much of it to this boy here. This handsome, charming boy who had saved her from Umbridge and trolls. Without thinking, she leaned over. She had meant to kiss him on his sweaty cheek. Instead, Harry also turned and their lips met for several moments.

"Eeep." Hermione blushed and she turned away. She had no idea what came over her, and whether she had ruined their friendship. He leaned over and gently turned her head to face him.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you, but I didn't know you would turn, and I only meant to…" she babbled.

"Do you thank everybody by kissing them?" asked Harry in an amused tone.

"No, you prat." she volleyed back. He kissed her again on the lips. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I wanted to thank you too." They both laughed. "Hermione, would you go with me to the Yule Ball?"

"I'd love to. But Harry, what about your other female friends?" she said with concern.

"What about them? I am asking you." "Ginny says you only like quidditch players. Gabrielle has declared you hers. And I am sure there are a bunch of other witches."

"Ginny has no clue. I like quidditch but it is not that big of a deal. Gabby is eight years old. And the other witches see me as Harry Potter, heir to the Potter family."

"What about Tracey and Daphne? You are very close to them."

Harry picked up his wand. "That's a complicated question — and it is not really mine to say. But Tracey is like my sister. She.…" He paused in thought. "Are you free this afternoon?"

Hermione nodded yes.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

RIddle left the Ministry early. He retired to his manor, where he had killed his father and grandparents. The deaths did not haunt him. They were only muggles after all. He knew he would need all his strength and concentration today.

He inscribed two summoning circles. He turned his ring, and the ghost of Salazar Slytherin billowed forth. The old man looked quite bored.

"What do you want, Riddle?" Salazar asked.

"To show you this, old man." Riddle turned the Resurrection Stone. In the other ring, a woman appeared, tall and aristocratic, raven haired and slim with intelligent eyes. She looked surprised, for few had experienced a return to life by the Stone. "This is your first wife, Iseult Slytherin."

Salazar looked on impassively. The woman turned to him. "Salazar, where am I? Why do I feel so cold? Why am I here? Let me go back." She twisted and turned, looking for a way to escape.

Riddle locked his eyes with his ancestor. "I can't hurt you. But your wife, she can feel pain. I can keep her here for days, longing again to die. Can a crucio hurt a ghost? I tried once on Godfric Gryffindor and he laughed. But he was powerful. Your first wife was just a simple witch."

"You are a fool, Riddle. My wife was much more. This raid will not help you, Riddle. There are wizards stronger than you."

RIddle lashed out at Slytherin's wife. The bolt hit her squarely in the chest and she wailed. Salazar did not react. "Grindelwald is stronger only because of the wand. And Dumbledore is on Death's Door. I will be the mightiest wizard of this century and the next."

Slytherin said. "You are not and you will know it soon enough. Very well - You will make an oath to never summon me or my descendants again. I will give you the wards for Hogwarts."

Riddle said "I swear to never summon you or your descendants. Swear that these are the master wards, created a thousand years ago. If they are not, I will bring your wife back again."

"Unlike you Riddle, I do not break my word." Slytherin stepped out of the circle. He covered his wife with his cloak and her shivering stopped. With his right hand, a set of sigils and runes sprung into the air, the master key for the Hogwarts wards. "You will regret this, Riddle." Slytherin hugged Iseult as they flickered out, the Stone returning them to Death.

Riddle didn't care. Salazar Slytherin was just an old man, living off past glories. With the keys to the ward, his creatures could take Hogwarts. If he captured their children, magical Britain would fall. Victory was now in his grasp.

* * *

Hermione walked to the second floor girl's bathroom. She wore some battered clothes, the plain servant gear that had been the uniform of the Society of Muggleborn. She didn't realize until too late that Luna Lovegood had been following her.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Luna! Err — I am late to meet someone."

"That's okay, Hermione. I am happy to meet people too."

She wondered how to politely tell Luna to go away when the bathroom in question appearing. Daphne and Tracey were there. They were wearing old clothes as well, although they still looked fashionable, compared to her soiled brown robes, full of ink stains. Luna was dressed normally, with only her dirigible plum earrings and her large necklace of butter cork standing out.

"Why is Luna here, Hermione?" Daphne asked.

"Should I leave? I don't want to interfere." Luna said.

"That's up to Tracey." Harry walked up, wearing rough muggle attire under his frayed robes and carrying a broom. "Are you sure you are up for this?" he asked Tracey.

The dark haired witch nodded. "I have to face it at some point, right?" Daphne rubbed her arm gently. Tracey tried and failed to smile, but Hermione could see that the witch was mustering her courage.

Harry gave Tracey a short hug. "You can stay, Luna, but no photos." Harry went into the bathroom.

"What is he doing?" whispered Hermione.

"This is Tracey's secret." Daphne said and the four witches followed him in.

Harry walked to the snake engraved sink in the bathroom. He hissed and suddenly the walls moved, revealing a large dark hole, wide enough for an adult wizard to walk through. Harry cast a Lumos spell, lighting up a long corridor that sloped down. Daphne and Luna gasped, and Hermione could see that Tracey had turned pale.

"Wait here." Harry said. He mounted his broom and whizzed down the pipe. The witches could hear Lumos spells mixed with hissing. A set of magical stairs appeared.

Tracey walked down the steps first. Daphne, Hermione and Luna followed. As they walked down, the steps ended and the corridor opened into a stone tunnel, wide enough for the four witches to walk abreast. Daphne supported Tracey with her right arm.

"What is this place?" asked Hermione.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets." said Tracey quietly. All around them on the walls were etched twin serpents, interlocked together. The corridor opened up to a large room with high ceilings. Daphne gasped. There was a huge serpent skin, at least thirty feet long, preserved in a corner.

Hermione would have shrieked but she was too frightened. Even Luna who normally loved animals shivered at the sight. Harry flew back to them and landed his broom. He cast a Lumos Maxima, and the room lit up.

There were torch sconces on the sides, but the wood had rotted from hundreds of years ago. In the background, there was a massive statue of an ancient and monkey like looking man, with a thin beard that almost fell to the bottom of his sweeping robes.

Then Hermione saw it. It was a giant serpent, fifty feet long, whose ruined eyes gazed upon them. Black blood flowed over the sightless head, and the jaws were open, showing monstrous teeth, the size of swords. Near the snake were the remnants of an old book with a great tear on its front, and it, too, looked stained with blood. The basilisk had died at Slytherin's feet.

"You know, it looked bigger two years ago." Harry joked.

"How can you kid about this?" sniffed Daphne.

"No, he is right. I am okay. I needed to see this again." Tracey said.

"You did nothing wrong." Harry said, his hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"Err - can somebody tell me what happened?" asked Hermione.

Tracey started. "Two years ago, I found a diary, a journal. There was no name but I wrote in it, and it somehow possessed me. It forced me to come here, and summon the beast of Slytherin."

"You mean, the basilisk?" Hermione asked in wonder. "This was never mentioned in Hogwarts a History."

"No, they didn't want to say one of the Founders left a monstrosity that could kill the whole school" Harry said.

"So you opened the Chamber of Secrets. Were you the Heir to Slytherin?" Luna asked.

"Whoever created the diary was. He never told me his name, but he wanted to be alive, to live through me. He possessed me for longer and longer. I have huge gaps in my memory that year - where I fear that I may have done terrible things." Tracey said. Her voice tailed off, and there were tears in her eyes."

"I noticed it because Tracey has been my best friend. For some reason, people thought Harry was the Heir because he spoke parseltongue." Daphne said.

"Anyway, this is the short story. I found out, followed Tracey here, and killed the basilisk." Harry said.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that, Potter?" asked Daphne. "That monster is huge."

"A lot of luck, a sword, and Fawkes." Harry turned to Tracey and pointed to the diary. "It is dead now, Tracey. You are okay."

She gulped. "Have you explored this place, Harry?"

"A bit. Slytherin worked on his research here. Runes, potions, and wards. He was a brilliant wizard. He created the wards that protect Hogwarts. He left notes but they are all written in parseltongue."

"That is why Harry and I are friends, Hermione. He saved my life, possibly even my soul." Tracey said.

Hermione felt small. The things Tracey had suffered - and she had been suspicious that Harry had been attracted to her. She felt like Ginny Weasley.

"He also didn't tell anyone afterwards." Daphne said. "If people knew Tracey had released a basilisk on the school…"

"You would have been expelled, or committed to St. Mungo's. At the very least, the Unspeakables would have questioned you." Luna added.

"Tracey didn't deserve any of that. She was already the victim." Harry said.

The witches walked around, trying to explore different parts of the chamber. Who knew if they would ever return here? For Tracey, she had confronted her worst fears and survived. Daphne wanted to know more about the legacy of her House. The reporter in Luna knew this was an incredible story, but not to be told without permission. Hermione was astounded by everything, the chamber, the basilisk, the boy who was oblivious to his heroics.

Harry thought the mood was far too somber. He slipped his hand into Hermione's and whispered in her ear "Is this a good first date? Do I get a thank you kiss?"

"Harry Potter!" Hermione cried. She looked around at the giant monster that somehow a 12 year old had slain. "Yes, I guess you do deserve a kiss." And she kissed him again.


	19. The House of Black

In his family room, Arcturus Black was reading a newspaper, actually several papers. There were two rows spread out over the long wooden table, the top for muggle journals and the bottom the magical news. There were no Daily Prophets though: that carried only the Ministry's propaganda.

The muggle newspapers were from France and Germany. Lord Black spoke and read French and he used translation spells for the German. The magical papers were in English, charmed to reflect the reader's dominant language. The papers dated from December 1st to the 16th.

The non-mags told an incomplete story. There had been strange incidents in Germany - a flash fire in Munich, a terrorist attack in Frankfurt targeting a circus, and bombings in the heart of Berlin. The worst happened yesterday. The Rheinsberg Nuclear Power Station, halfway between Berlin and Hamburg, had a melt down, spewing radioactive waste in a fifty mile radius. The town next to the power plant was vaporized, with thousands missing. The northern areas of Berlin were completely evacuated, and the ensuing crisis had ended the current government. There was chaos as Germany tried and failed to deal with these catastrophes.

The magical sources were full of insinuations and allusions. Arcturus could decode the big picture. Grindelwald was on the move. His followers were spreading, and clashing with aurors all over Germany. He had torched several government buildings and erected a massive stronghold in the mountains of Nurmengard. It would not be long before the German Ministry fell. What would Grindelwald do then? Would he invade France and attack England?

The parallels with another German who had plunged Europe into war were uncanny. Grindelwald was a charismatic speaker who could sow seeds of doubt into his enemies. Many articles, even in papers sponsored by the European ministries, claimed Grindelwald only wished to bring peace between muggles and magicals, and that it would be foolish to resist the wizard with the Elder Wand. The destruction of the nuclear reactor was the veiled threat. If Grindelwald was willing to destroy Germany, what would he do to foreign countries?

In a different England, aurors would have been sent to help contain the threat in Europe. This was not the concern of this Ministry. Lord Black knew he had to move against the Death Eaters. His time was ending. He did not want Harry to be fighting battles on two fronts.

* * *

Lord Black walked up the set of white steps through the great doors of Gringotts. He never understood why wizards were content to put their worldly possessions at the hands of the goblins. The Black Vault was vast, but the family treasures were spread over many homes, protected by locks and wards. Lord Black valued knowledge and magic far more than gold. They was far more useful than gold.

He strode quickly through the lobby, with its vast marble hall dotted with counters of bored goblin tellers facing frustrated witches and wizards. There were several guards wearing scarlet and gold but he passed through several sets of door unchallenged. He arrived at the office and knocked on the solid gold door. It opened, revealing an exceeding old goblin wearing a dark three piece suit with a gold Gringotts tie, reading a thick brown tome.

"Lord Black."

'Greetings, Ragnok. May your gold multiply."

The goblin put down his white feather quill in between the pages of the book. "I cannot grant your request. The Goblin Nation will not share our information."

"Grindelwald and these Death Eaters are a danger to all of England. They may target Gringotts."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Even Dark Lords need banks. Wizards are too lazy and too stupid to keep their own money."

"What do you want, Ragnok? Not for Goblin Nation. For yourself."

The goblin smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Information - just like you. Tell me a secret, Lord Black. And I will tell you one of mine."

"How do I know your secrets are valuable? You may tell me something I already know."

The old goblin chuckled. "Why would you come to me then?."

"Very well." Lord Black replied. "Harry Potter will be the next Lord Black."

"That is not much of a secret." the goblin said mildly. Lord Black raised his eyebrows. "It is well known that you do not respect Orion or Cygnus. Why would you, when their offspring are so foolish?"

"I could have appointed Sirius or Regulus Black."

The goblin grunted. "Then your family would surely not last long. There have been large sums of money going into a new vault."

"Who owns the vault?" asked Lord Black.

"That I cannot say." the goblin replied. "Who is giving the money?"

"I cannot answer that either. The Gringotts oath is strict on confidentiality. But many families are giving money to a single vault."

"That is not much information."

"Neither was yours. To get a secret, you must give a secret." Ragnok thrust a bony finger at him.

"What do you know of the Deathly Hallows?" the wizard said.

"Ah, that is better. The goblins are interested in the Hallows. The appearance of the Elder Wand concerns us. Tell me your story, and I will tell you mine."

"Harry Potter is the bearer of the Invisibility Cloak."

Ragnok rubbed his chin. "So that is how he summoned the thestrals. The last known person to hold the Resurrection Stone was Corvinius Gaunt."

"Gaunts? I thought the family died out. How long ago was that?"

"Two hundred years. When he died, his relatives took everything. We have no record after that."

That was helpful, Lord Black thought. Ragnok had given him a clue for the Second Hallow. If he could find it for Harry before he died... "I have seen the Grim."

Ragnok's mouth opened in shock. "Truly?" Lord Black nodded. "Do you really think Harry Potter can control the Black family? The boy is in his fourth year."

"There is no choice. He must."

"Very well, Lord Black. You have given me your secrets and I shall give you mine, Four decades ago, a wizard brought to Gringotts a golden cup, and asked that Gringotts place it in its safest vaults. A week later, he demanded the return of that cup. I was in charge of the deepest, most secure Vaults. I had the Cup inspected. It was foul magic, the darkest type, to tether your soul to this Earth."

"A horcrux. Why did not you not tell others?"

"The Ministry?" Ragnok said with scorn. "The goblins do not care about the affairs of humans."

"Why tell me now?"

"This wizard has become powerful in your world, Lord Black. Very powerful, indeed. I fear him. The Goblin Nation does not. The elders believe that nothing will change."

"Why not help us?"

"The goblins will not fight until they are attacked." Ragnok said.

"That will be too late."

"Yes, yes it will. Good day, Lord Black and good luck."

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Tom Riddle waited until his lieutenants could calm down enough to report. Regulus Black had burst in the room first, followed by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Report, Regulus." Riddle said.

"It is my Grandfather, Lord Black. He has summoned all the houses related to the Blacks, a great moot. He expects us to come to the Manor tomorrow night." Regulus said.

For a second, Riddle wondered if he could ambush Lord Black there. But fifteen Death Eaters could not even kill Madame Bones in the Ossuary. He certainly did not have enough followers to assault Lord Black, surrounded by his allies. "Which Houses?" asked Riddle.

"Almost all of the Sacred Twenty Eight." Lucius answered. Of course, the Blacks were an old family and had intermarried with other purebloods.

"What do you think Lord Black intends?" asked Riddle.

"We don't know." hissed Bellatrix. "It is very unlike him."

"My Lord." Regulus said concerned. "Could it be a trap? Could he have discovered us?"

"You are too frightened of him." Riddle retorted. "If he knew, he could summon you by yourself. No, it must be something else."

In a flight of fancy, Riddle wondered if Lord Black had greater ambitions, and wanted to rule the wizard world. Arcturus Black had always been content to hide in the shadows before, pulling strings. Black had never wanted to be Chief Warlock, or Mugwump, or Minister. Riddle knew he would have to neutralize Black soon. The old wizard was too cunning to ignore.

"The three of you will attend the meeting. Report back to me immediately after."

* * *

Harry was finishing his work when Hedwig flew into the room, hooting quietly. He read the message quickly and then put away the tablets he had been replicating. The Yule Ball was in two days time, and he wanted to distribute the full Second Year set of spells. The First Year videos had been so popular that many others had asked for a copy. It was common to see a muggleborn sharing a tablet with first year students from Hogwarts. That put a smile on Harry's face.

Harry activated his Marauder's Map, and the Invisibility Cloak. He knew the Hogwarts wards should protect him but he had gotten increasingly paranoid. There had been no more deaths in the past two weeks, no more Hufflepuffs killed by wizards with silver masks. What did that mean, Harry wondered? He knew that at least 7 attackers had escaped. What were they plotting?

Harry entered his mum's room where his parents were chatting with Lord Black. They were expecting him. His parents were on edge. They were nervous even as they tried to project calm and order. His mother was still researching books on time, enormous treatises that Harry would certainly not understand. His father had been on a mission for his grand uncle, and he heard the words, ICW and France mentioned. They left after greeting Harry, going to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Hello, Harry" Lord Black said.

"Hello, Uncle."

"Do you know why we are meeting here?"

"You can floo in here, and we don't have to be seen by others."

"Just so." Lord Black said. "How is the mood at Hogwarts?"

"Everyone was upset a few weeks ago, but now all people talk about is the Yule Ball." Harry said.

"Ah, youth." Lord Black said. He motioned for Harry to sit down facing him at the table. "Harry do you know why I am here?"

"I guess it has to do with the meeting you called." His uncle raised his eyebrows. "Daphne Greengrass told me. And Millie and Ernie have to go, as representatives of their house. Draco was looking for me today but I avoided him."

"It is not a meeting." Lord Black said. "It is a moot. In the old days, chieftains would gather when the King died, drink and boast and fight until they chose a new King."

"I don't have to make a speech, do I?" Harry joked.

"No, but I will name you as my heir, to all the families." Lord Black said seriously. Harry turned a shade pale. "Does that frighten you?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Then you are sensible. No one sane wants to be Lord Black. I wasn't supposed to be Lord Black. I had an older brother, Canopus Black."

"Canopus?"

"Yes, we are all named after stars. Canopus didn't like his name. He preferred to be called Ken. Ken Black - it drove my parents mad." Arcturus smiled. "He was four years older than me. He fought for England in the Great War. The month before he died, he wrote me a letter, not an owl, but through the post. He had seen the Grim. I begged him to return but he sent back an Owl "Duty calls." He died in battle the day after."

Lord Black continued. "I have seen the Grim, Harry, in my dreams these past two weeks. That is why you must be named."

Harry hugged this uncle briefly. "I am sorry."

"I should be the sorry one, Harry. I will go to join Canopus and my ancestors. You will have to deal with the weight of the title. But before I die, I will do my best to make it lighter. We are the Blacks, Harry. I will not go gently into the night."

* * *

Lord Black discovered the major drawback to his plans. Besides his sister, he did not care much for his family. The other Blacks had come early. Walpurga was loud as usual, talking about Regulus's important job at the Ministry. Druella was just as obnoxious as Walpurga, and her sons-in-law, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange were odious creatures. As for his two sons, Orion and Cygnus, they were weak, pushed around by their domineering wives.

The door rang. Dorea Black walked in, shepherding her niece and nephew. Sirius Black had come alone but Andromeda Tonks had bought her muggleborn husband and their half blood daughter. Both Druella and Walpurga were outraged.

"What is she doing here?" Druella screeched, pointing to Andromeda.

"I invited her." Lord Black said bluntly. He ignored the pointed stares behind his back. He turned to the light haired tall man with a pleasant demeanour. "You must be Ted?"

"Yes, Sir. Ted Tonks. Very nice to meet you."

Andromeda dragged forward a young witch, who while properly dressed, had bright bubble gum pink hair, a color not inherited from the Black Family. "Lord Black, my daughter, Nymphadora."

Nymphadora mumbled something while she looked down. Lord Black felt a pang of guilt. Andromeda's daughter had already graduated Hogwarts. This was the first time he had met her. "I am pleased your family could come, Andromeda."

A house elf popped into the room. "My Lord, the attendees from Hogwarts ask to be admitted." Kreacher said. Black Manor had only one floo, which was always locked. The floo had a nasty curse that only Lord Black could dispel, and then only for a few minutes. The few visitors who came to Black Manor would apparate outside at the mercy of the Black wards.

"Let them in" Lord Black said. There were eight students escorted by Lily and James Potter, among them the new Lady Bulstrode and Lord Macmillan. Draco and Daphne were there with a smattering of other Slytherins. Lord Black offered his condolences to Ernie and Millicent on the deaths of their parents. The wards alerted to him that more guests were arriving outside. He then excused himself, asking Dorea to take over the host. Lord Black and Harry walked off, leaving the room behind.

* * *

"You know what to do?" Lord Black said, as Harry sat in the shadows of his office.

"Yes, Uncle. Stay invisible, silent, and watch." Harry activated his cloak.

Lord Black spoke to empty air. "Yes, this is what it means to be Lord Black."

He called his house elf. "Kreacher, summon Narcissa. I wish to speak to her regarding Lucius." The elf popped out of the room.

A minute later, Harry heard footsteps outside. He listened more carefully. There were two sets of footsteps, although one clearly attempted to hide in the cadence of the other.

The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy, a tall statuesque blond walked in, looking every bit the pureblood matron. "Grandfather." she said respectfully.

"Come in Narcissa." Lord Black waited for her to sit. "Tell me, what do you know about Lucius's recent activities?"

"I am not sure what you mean. He is busy at the Ministry.…" Narcissa replied.

"Quite right." Black raised his wand and cast a finite spell. Lucius Malfoy looked surprised to be discovered but recovered his composure. He was well aware that Lord Black had his wand pointed at him. "Lucius, come sit." He pointed to a chair.

As Malfoy sat down, the wooden arms of the chair twisted around his wrists, locking him into place. His wand fell to the ground and Lord Black summoned it to his hand.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Black?" Lucius cried.

"Crabbe and Goyle were arrested at Amelia Bone's house. They claimed to be following orders. Whose orders, Malfoy? Their houses have been tied to yours for generations."

"Grandfather, please?" Narcissa begged.

"It is unseemly for a Black to beg. You are still a Black."

Harry held up his wand to cover Narcissa Malfoy. She looked more afraid than angry, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lord Black raised his wand again. "Legilimens." Lucius Malfoy grunted in agony. "Do not resist, Malfoy. If you do, I promise you — the pain will be much worse." Beads of sweat formed on Malfoy's face. His mouth was open, and Harry could see his tongue lolling out, as if he was having a seizure. Lord Black ended the spell and Malfoy collapsed, drooling on the desk.

"Did you know, Narcissa?" Lord Black said calmly. "Did you know your husband was planning my death?"

"No. I swear. I had no idea."

"Did you suspect?" Narcissa did not answer. Harry noticed that she did not move to comfort her unconscious husband.

"Draco and I — whatever Lucius was planning, we didn't know. Please - spare my son. Do not punish him for his father's crimes." She pleaded.

"I will not make your son an orphan, at least not today. You will have to choose your side, Narcissa — to be loyal to the Blacks or not."

Narcissa gulped. "Will you obliviate him?"

Lord Black shook his head. "Enervate." Lucius Malfoy looked terrible, eyes red and puffy, spit and sweat running down his face. Harry wondered if he had soiled himself.

"Lord Black, I am a guest in your home." Malfoy whined.

"You are alive, Malfoy. That is more than you deserve. Run back to your master. Tell him to send someone better." The door opened. "Leave me now." The Malfoys rushed out.

Lord Back closed the door. He cast a few privacy spells, and then spoke to Harry. "There are traitors in the family."

"Who else, Uncle?" Harry asked.

"Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange. The three of them are all Death Eaters for Tom Riddle."

* * *

Harry turned invisible again before Andromeda Tonks walked in to the room. She had bought her husband and her daughter. Lord Black gestured to three chairs and Harry wondered if only one chair or all three were trapped. He held his wand ready as a habit.

"Lord Black." Andromeda said as she curtsied. The Tonks took their seats.

"Andromeda. There are changes to the Black family."

"I am not a Black, grandfather. I haven't been for twenty years now."

"Yes, since you eloped without telling any of us." Andromeda winced. "I want you to be back in the family."

"But my mother burned me off the tapesty."

"A tapestry is not a binding magical contract. You were never disinherited. I need your loyalty. The next head of the Black family will need your counsel." Arcturus said.

"The next head? Who is the next head?" Andromeda said.

"Harry Potter." Lord Black said.

"Harry Potter? But he is a half blood." said a surprised Andromeda.

"I had no idea you cared so much about blood purity." Lord Black replied with a smirk.

"He is also only 14." Nymphadora Tonks said.

"He will be the next Lord Black. Does he have your loyalty, Andromeda?"

"What about my family, Lord Black? Will they be considered Blacks?" asked Andromeda.

"Err - I am okay with being a Tonks." said Nymphadora. Her mother glared at her.

"Yes, but they will need to swear loyalty. And take on the last name of Black." Lord Black said.

"Wait a second. This isn't some weird way to magically marry me off, is it? I won't be the new Lady Black!" Nymphadora said.

"A betrothal wouldn't be a bad idea. Harry Potter would be a good match." Andromeda said out loud.

"Mum!"

Ted chuckled. "Dora has always been worried that Andi would sign a marriage contract for her. "

Andromeda said more seriously."I would like to rejoin the Black family. But I would need to meet Harry before I decide."

"Fair enough." replied Lord Black.

* * *

After the Tonks left, Harry reappeared. Lord Black turned to him.

"This will be the most difficult conversation. With Regulus and Bellatrix."

"Will they attack you, Uncle?"

"That would be stupid given the wards. But then they were stupid to join Riddle's Death Eaters. Bellatrix is an excellent duelist, perhaps the best of her sisters and cousins. Stay on guard, Harry."

Harry nodded, and then turned invisible again. He had moved his chair to the back of the room so he could easily ambush them if needed.

"Enter." Lord Black called

Harry expected the first two. There was a man who bore a great similarity to Sirius Black, with same dark hair, and the scornful eyes. His cousin, Bellatrix, had long thick shining black hair, a strong jaw, bright red lips and a pale thin face. She would have been a great beauty had it not been for her arrogant demeanor. There was a third person, a tall thin man with dark hair and a blank stare, as if too serious to talk. The third man had a wand drawn behind his back.

"Bellatrix, I asked for you and Regulus. I did not ask you to bring your husband."

"Any business with my wife is also with me." the man said.

"I think not. Please leave, Lestrange." Lord Black said.

Rodolphus walked forward. His attempt to appear menacing failed when Harry hit with a powerful non verbal stunning spell. The blast drove him forward into a chair and he fell to the ground. Lord Black bound him with an incarcerous spell.

"Sit down" Lord Black said to Regulus and Bellatrix.

The two cautiously sat. Harry decided that his uncle probably trapped everything in the office, and certainly the two chairs that the cousins sat in.

Lord Black cut to the chase. "Why have you joined Tom Riddle?"

Bellatrix snarled. "I knew that Lucius talked."

Regulus said. "Lord Black, you don't understand."

"Understand what? That you have joined a Dark Lord? That you have been killing other Ministry officials?"

Regulus replied. "He will lead us to a new world, where the purebloods rule."

"How? You have already killed purebloods. The Bulstrode, the Macmillans - how is this preserving pureblood families?

"Sacrifices must be made." Regulus answered.

"Like your family? I know what the three of you planned. Riddle wanted you to murder me." Lord Black said. Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand. A black bolt of magic surged into her from the ground, and she screamed in pain as her arm twitched uncontrollably. Lord Black's wand was in his hand, ready to cast. "You are lucky you didn't cast a spell. The wards would react far worse."

The witch screeched. "He will kill you, old man. Lord Voldemort is the greatest wizard of our time. He has learned more Dark Arts than anyone alive."

"Perhaps. You had so much promise, Bella. Now, look at you. Married to an idiot and a slave to this Voldemort. And you, Regulus. So much for Walpurga's boasts. I will not kill the two of you. I won't shed family blood in Black Manor."

"Grandfather, the Dark Lord is more powerful than you can imagine." Regulus tried.

"So he claims. Powerful or not, I will not bend the knee."

There was a knock on the door. Dorea Potter walked in and saw Rodolphus knocked out on the ground, his face bleeding from the fall, an enraged Bellatrix unarmed and clearly injured, and a frightened Regulus facing his grandfather. "Ah, a regular Black family meeting." She pulled out her own wand and covered Bellatrix. "Arcturus, your guests have all arrived."

"Thank you, Dorea." He said to Regulus and Bellatrix. "The two of you can leave. Kreacher." The house elf popped in. "Take out the trash." Kreacher dragged Rodolphus's body out of the office, leaving a faint smear of blood on the floor. Dorea escorted Regulus and Bellatrix back to the party.

Harry turned visible again. His grand uncle smiled at him. "Ready, Harry?"

"Yes, Uncle. But why did you let Lucius, Regulus and Bellatrix go? Won't they just run back to Riddle?"

"They will, Harry. But they are also my guests. Even the Blacks do not kill their guests."

* * *

Harry walked with his Grand uncle back to the room. The family room was bursting with people, and a number of them looked at Harry curiously. He wondered if it was the events of the first task. Harry found his parents who were chatting with Sirius Black and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville wasn't here but Harry could see Susan Bones with her father and aunt, and Draco looking worried as his father rested silently on a couch, unmoving. Several of the Blacks were in a cluster, not conversing with the other guests. Whether that was due to a dislike of blood traitors or a sense of general superiority, Harry could not tell. Lord Black went to a corner of the room. Kreacher and the house elves had set up a raised dais, and he climbed up to speak. Lord Black turned and a hush spread through the room.

"Witches and Wizards. Thank you for coming. I am a man of few words, so I will be brief. A war is coming. A great war, one that none of us will escape. We have seen this mad man Grindelwald attack. His followers are marching now in Germany and want to rule all of Europe. At home, innocent families have been assassinated. These killers seek to divide us so that we can be beaten, easy prey for their attacks."

"The House of Black will never accept this. We will not be slaves to some Dark Lord through violence or false promises. I call upon you, my allies, to support me, to stand with House Black. I call upon you to stay strong and united to fight for all of magical Britain. I call upon you to defend each other in the battles yet to come.

"I am almost 100 years old, and have been Lord Black for 60 years now. I anoint as my heir and successor, Harry James Potter. He will lead House Black when I am gone." There were gasps of shock throughout the room. Harry gave a smile and an awkward wave of his hand.

"But his mother was a muggleborn." cried Walpurga.

"I am aware of his parentage." Lord Black said. "He is fit to rule the House of Black."

"We will never follow a half blood." Bellatrix screeched.

"Know this. I am Arcturus Orion Black, Lord of House Black. I have decreed my heir. If you turn against him, you turn against me. All in this room have ties of blood and magic to my house. Betray me, and I swear to you that there will be a reckoning, that the House of Black will destroy you. We will not serve a Dark Lord. The House of Black expects that those related to us by blood will not either. Do not dishonor our ties."

"We affirm our ties." Charlus and Dorea Potter said. Others followed - the Longbottoms, the Bones, the Greengrasses, the Tonks. Even neutral houses like the Bulstrodes, the Warrringtons, and the Flints pledged allegiance. The most glaring omissions were those in the Black Family Tree, with Malfoy, Lestrange and the older Blacks departing early.

* * *

The meeting wound down, and there were only a few witches and wizards left - the ones closest to Lord Black. A yawning Harry Potter had stayed with his mum and dad even after the rest of the Hogwarts crew left.

"Well, that went as well as could be expected." Dorea said.

"Orion and Cygnus didn't pledge, nor did their wives." Charlus said.

"Walpurga and Druella can rant all they want. The Death Eaters are the greater concern." Arcturus said. He told the remaining Potters the plots that he had discovered that night.

"Are you strong enough to face Riddle?" James asked.

"I don't know. Regulus and Bellatrix both believe he is very powerful. I have ever seen the man duel." Lord Black answered.

"He fought Grindelwald in the stadium." Harry chirped. "But that encounter didn't last long."

"Two Dark Lords. One in Germany, one in Britain. One in the open and one in the shadows." Dorea said.

"Yes, that is why the House of Black needs to declare, so they won't have allies." said Lord Black.

"Lord Black, I should take Harry home." Lily said. "He looks awfully tired."

Lord Black nodded. "You did well today, Harry." He said.

"I didn't do anything." Harry complained. "Just shook hands and waved."

"That's better than fighting dragons and obscurials." Lily retorted.

"I didn't fight the dragon. Just flew around it. Used my sloth barrel roll" Harry said cheekily. His mum rolled his eyes. The small family left back to Hogwarts and Lord Black said goodbye to Dorea and Charlus Potter.

After they left, he summoned the house elves. He wanted every single ward to be at the highest level, and all the traps and defensive magic of the Black Manor activated. Arcturus wondered how many more times he would dream of the Grim.

* * *

Many miles away in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters for an emergency meeting. Lucius, Bellatrix and Regulus offered pensive memories of their encounters with Lord Black, and of all the families that attended the meeting.

Regulus and Bellatrix had been quite happy to point out that Malfoy was to blame. Voldemort was angry, not at the loss of his secrecy but at the Lord Black's speech. It would be far harder to recruit Death Eaters now that many of the pureblood families renewed their ties with House Black.

"My Lord, we must attack my grandfather. If we kill him, this boy will not be able to hold the alliances together." said Bellatrix.

"Yes, my Lord. Lord Black would be no match for you." Lucius added.

There were general cries of agreement from Lestrange, Dolohov and Greyback.

"Silence." Voldemort hissed. "You are all fools." The Death Eaters cringed like a dog about to be beaten. Voldemort wondered why wizards had no sense at all.

"My Lord?" said a hesitant Bellatrix.

"Arcturus Black knows you will report to me. He is trying to provoke me. He wants me to attack him. He met with all three of you so you could carry his message. He told Lucius to tell your Master to send someone better." Voldemort looked at the pensieve memory of Lord Black **not** obliviating Malfoy.

"Lord Black wants to expose me. He is cunning, unlike you twits. He wants to deny me the Ministry, then strip me of my followers. That is why he is goading me to attack. If I attack him at Black Manor, who knows what defenses he has."

"But Master, what will we do?" asked Regulus.

"Lord Black has a weakness, like all of the Noble families. I have no plans to attack Black Manor. There is a better target." The pensieve turned blank, and then the opaque gray revealed a black haired fourteen year old boy with bright green eyes. "Harry Potter."


	20. The Yule Ball

Hermione Granger had been bullied in the past. She had been called know-it-all, swot, and smarty-pants. The last day though was much worse. The story of Harry Potter being declared the heir to House Black spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. For her, it was no surprise. The first day that they met, Harry had told her he was Lord Black's favorite. She remembered Lord Black's concern over her pensieve memories.

The purebloods treated the news like it was the return of the king, or at the very least, the royal prince. She heard the whispers. " **Gold Digger —Tramp — Mudblood**." There were the pointed fingers and girls who looked at her, and then flounced away. She could ignore the rabid pure blood snobs. It was the students that were supposedly friendly who crushed her self confidence.

"Don't worry, Gin-Gin. Harry just needs a practice girlfriend!"

"I don't understand why he is taking her. He could be with a hot veela babe!"

"Herms is okay, I guess. But she doesn't have baps like Lav Lav."

All these things came from Gryffindors, who loudly boasted that they were the most understanding house to the unfortunate muggleborns. They probably thought they were the most modest, Hermione snorted, and nobody could be humbler than them.

She wanted to bring this up with Harry, that she might not be good enough for him. He was after all the Heir to two great Houses. But the time they had together was too precious to waste. They had gone to Hogsmeade where Harry took her to Tomes and Scrolls. It was a specialist store that sold muggle books, animated by wizards. Some authors had been squibs or somehow managed to evade the Statue of Secrecy. As they sat in the Three Broomsticks with butter beers, Crookshanks and Hedwig, Hermione marveled over her new finds - **The Winter's Tale** by Shakespeare with a Queen bearing her name and a signed copy of **Persuasion** by Jane Austen. Her half kneazle kept trying to sit on the books though.

"Crookshanks!" she cried.

"He wants you to stop reading." Crookshanks had finished a large bowl of cream, and was now antsy to go. "He probably wants to go to the pet store to get toys." The half kneazle lazily patted Harry. At least one of his minions had common sense.

When they returned to the castle, hand in hand, Hermione ignored the frosty glares of witches as they walked back to the muggleborn quarters. Harry had duties as Heir Black, meetings requested by other pureblood heirs that Professor Slughorn had eagerly organized.

"Mostly shaking hands, and nodding like an idiot." He kissed her hand. "I had a lovely time, Hermione. See you tomorrow."

She stepped up, and kissed him on the lips. He held her tightly and she thought that when he left her for a pureblood princess, she would at least have the memory of this day.

* * *

Hermione decided to clear her mind by doing what all bibliophiles loved: she went to the library. With the Yule Ball only a day away, it was almost entirely empty on early Friday night. She had sneaked in a thermos of hot chocolate, and she planned a night of reading the Third Year Spell book, then Jane Austen, then watching Harry on a video. She had plopped her bag down when the noise alerted her neighbor - Lily Potter.

"Oh, hello. Professor. I hope I am not bothering you."

"Not at all. Oh is that Jane Austen!" Lily lovingly touched the book, and a picture of the heroine writing a letter appeared. "You went to Tomes and Scrolls. It is my favorite shop. James took me there on one of our first dates."

"Professor." Hermione said uncertainly. "How did you get together with Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter? Oh you mean - James. James fell in love with me in first year. I spent 6 years telling him to bugger off before he grew up." Lily said fondly.

Hermione couldn't stifle a sob. She would never have a storybook romance like Harry's parents.

"Whatever is the matter, Hermione?" Lily asked.

Hermione told her about the whispers, the cutting remarks, and her sense that her relationship was doomed, and she was sure to be replaced imminently by some large breasted well connected princess. Lily looked at her incredulously.

"Have you talked to Harry about this?"

"No. I sound so miserable. You must think I am such an idiot."

Professor Potter patted Hermione's arm. "We are all fools in love, especially James Potter" She bit her lip before talking again. "Hermione, why would you think Harry is too good for you?"

Hermione was taken aback. "He is nobility - not just one house but two. And he saved the obscurials, faced down the dragon, saved the Hufflepuffs."

"And does he care about that? Does he ever brag about it and say "OI - I am so great"?"

"No, Professer Potter."

"Harry likes spending time with you. And you like to spend time with him. You are happy together. That is what matters. When I was Head Girl, people said I was a gold digger. And Dorea Potter told me, no one should care what idiots say. She certainly doesn't."

"Thank, you - Professor Potter."

"Call me Lily. Now let me see one of these spell tablets that I hear so much about."

* * *

Harry woke up from an odd dream. There had been an old man, bald with a long white beard, annoyed that Harry wasn't paying much attention. The petulant voice kept repeating these words. "New things trump old things."

Harry wondered if he was going a bit mad. Between sleeping in the Cloak and the obscurials, his memories were hazy, as if he was dream walking. He was certain he had never heard the old man before although he had no doubt the wizard, for who else wore long gray robes, was lecturing him on some subject. What were these new things? Spells? Robes?

Harry wrapped the Hallow closer around him. There was magic there - the knowledge of dead sorcerors, and the visions of his other life, the one that the obscurial had first shown him. The cloak whispered to him that magic and death were intimately connected, and the greatest magic required blood. Somehow, he doubted that they taught this at Hogwarts.

* * *

He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast with Neville. After the meeting at Black Manor, Neville had been determined to keep him company around Hogwarts. Harry suspected there was some sort of Viking custom that ran in the Longbottom family around the proper way to behave toward House allies.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with, Nev?"

"Luna Lovegood." Neville replied with a blush. "She asked me to wear this if I wanted to get lucky." It was a silver charm was orange radish like fruit, somehow suspended upside down.

"Are those dirigible plums?" Harry asked.

"OI! Who's getting lucky tonight?" Ron strutted about, with his chest puffed out.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Harry said bewildered. Ron was happier than the day a rumor spread that the Chudley Cannons had signed Viktor Krum. Krum's agent had denied the story immediately.

Ron swaggered about the room with his arms held up triumphantly like a boxer entering a ring. He then slapped hands with Seamus and Dean. He was certainly attracting a lot of attention, Harry thought. Several witches joined them at the breakfast table.

"Er, what is Ron doing?" Hermione said.

"Maybe he is an erumpent animagus doing a mating dance." Luna said.

"Harry, I have two dates to the Yule Ball." Ron yelled. "Two. Twins!"

"Are you going with Fred and George?" Luna asked.

"What? No. I am going with the Patils — both Patils." Ron smirked. He pulled out **Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm a Witch**. "It is Gold, Harry! Gold! I might even let you borrow it if you want to date a Weasley."

"I am perfectly happy with my Yule Ball Date." Harry said. He reached over to hold Hermione's hand.

"How did you do it? Share the magic!" asked an awestruck Seamus Finnegan.

"I turned on the Weasley charm. Red heads are known to be real wild cats in bed." Ron waggled his eyebrows and clawed the air like a drunk kneazle.

"Wow" Seamus said, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. He reached for Ron's precious book.

At that moment, Ginny Weasley walked over, She pointedly ignored Hermione, and said. "Seamus, where should we meet for the Ball?"

Ron had a look of horror on his face. "Oi!, Ginny you can't go with Seamus!"

Ginny screeched. "Ron, you are not the boss of me."

Seamus said "Ron, it says you need to flatter the witch until she gives it up. Ginny, has anyone told you how beautiful you look arguing with your brother?"

* * *

Harry put his head down, hoping that this would not escalate, His prayer was answered when Parvati came over, and told Ron to pick her up at 7 pm sharp. She then huffed off.

"At least Ginny did not use her bat bogey hex on Ron. I am trying to eat waffles here." Luna said.

"Luna, I have a question," Harry said. "What does New things trump old things mean to you?"

"Old things? Maybe it has to do with fantastic beasts. Like a new creature from Newt Scamander's suitcase instead of Blast ended Skrewts for the whole year."

Hermione mouthed "What is a Blast ended Skrewt?" to which Harry whispered "Don't ask."

"Could it be a broom, Harry? Maybe a Nimbus Tornado instead of an old Firebolt?" Neville added.

"What about a new book, Harry? A new book might have something an old book doesn't." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. None of those suggestions sounded right.

* * *

At Little Hangleton, Voldemort met with Fenrir Greyback. Riddle wore a silver mask and was accompanied by Regulus and Lucius, also dressed in Death Eater regalia. . Greyback was there with 7 other scruffy individuals who looked down on their luck. They were dirty, shabbily dressed with some appearing not to have eaten for a few days. The 7 young and middle aged men were lined up in a Voldemort's inspection.

The Dark Lord sniffed. Greyback had promised him a pack of terrifying marauders. They looked like rejects from the county jail.

"My Lord, they will be far more terrifying tonight in the full moon." Fenrir said.

"Why do we need werewolves anyway?" asked Regulus.

"Had Lucius not gotten seven of our best Death Eaters arrested in the raid of Madame Bones, we might have attacked a different way. But these werewolves will terrify the students tonight." Voldemort answered.

"My Lord, what can werewolves do against wizards?" asked Regulus bluntly.

"What?" Greyback answered. "We are terrifying creatures of darkness. Hideous monsters to be feared."

"Please. The only thing you did famous, Greyback, was bite a 5 year old. Had you attacked Remus Lupin as an adult, you would have lost. The wizards at Hogwarts are not young children." Regulus turned to Voldemort. "My Lord, we live in a world of magic. Werewolves don't use magic. They are just another beast. An adult wizard who keeps his wits can defeat a werewolf easily. Dumbledore certainly can. The Yule ball will have teachers and aurors and the Hogwarts wards."

"If it was merely this pack, I would agree. But I, Lord Voldemort, have a plan that will overcome all that. The wolves are merely extra hands for the battle. The true threat will be revealed tonight. Greyback, meet us at Hogwarts this evening. Regulus, and Lucius - we must return to London."

* * *

The students finished lunch on Saturday. All around the castle, the only topic was the Yule Ball. The excitement of the teenagers had spread like a slow burning fire to the younger students, the teachers and even the auror guards who Lord Black insisted would function as additional security. Harry had already bought his robes, and with Neville's herbology expertise, conjured a white rose corsage.

"Hermione, do you want to take a walk around the Lake?" Harry asked.

"I can't, Harry. I have to get ready for the ball."

"But it is 1:00. The ball doesn't start for another six hours." Harry said.

A beautiful blond Slytherin witch swooped in. "You wizards have no idea what it takes for a witch to look her best." Daphne said. "Come on, we need to get makeovers."

"Wotcher." a young witch with purple hair came over. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger - I will escort you to make sure the witches are safe."

"Hi Tonks." Harry said. "Is Madame Bones also attending?"

"I might be Black now, Harry. But not Lady Black - So don't get any perverted ideas." Nymphadora said.

A puzzled Harry was left behind as Nympadora "possibly" Tonks escorted Hermione, Luna, and Daphne away from the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione went to a brightly lit room where many other witches were chattering in different corners. A very stout woman with a shiny black bun and a very frilly pink dress was attending to a few of the Slytherin witches and her assistants were rushing back and forth, carrying jewelry, dresses, and fancy headwear. House elves, wearing white angel wings and empty quivers on their hunched over backs, offered cups of tea to waiting witches. They looked like demented Cupids, and Hermione thought it was a good thing they didn't carry weapons or arrows. Daphne found Tracey in the corner. Tonks stayed guard outside the room.

"We're in luck. Madame Puddifoot has agreed to do our makeover personally." Tracey said.

Hermione looked over at the famous tea ship owner. She realized that the frills on the dress were silver bells and that room was festooned with red and gold bows, hanging all over the walls. "Does her tea shop really look like this?" Hermione asked.

"It is much more crowded. And there is usually a lot of sugar." Luna answered. As if on request, a house elf dashed over with a three level tray, with six cupcakes, four biscuits, and five large caramel chocolates. Luna nibbled at a pink and red cupcake.

"Who are you going to the ball with, Daphne?"

"Viktor Krum. Tracey is going by herself. She turned down a few boys from Durmstrang." Daphne answered. The shy dark haired Slytherin witch nodded.

"The pickings at Hogwarts are quite slim." Luna added.

"Is that why Parvati and her sister are both going with Ron Weasley?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Hogwarts has a lot of intelligent and capable witches but the wizards - well there is a shortage of those." Luna said.

"And a lot of those think they are God's gift to witches like Malfoy." Daphne added. "He used to tell everyone that he was the heir to both House Black and Malfoy, so he needed two wives."

"What about Harry?' asked Hermione.

"He has never bragged about being the heir to House Black. That is why the news was so surprising." Daphne said.

"But does he need two wives?" asked Hermione.

"Need? No. He could simply designate a different child for each line." Daphne answered.

"Are you accepting applications for a co-wife, Hermione?" Luna asked in an interested tone.

"What? No. We only started dating last week." Hermione said.

"Well if you are, I can publish it in the Quibbler. That issue would be as popular as **The Search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack**." Luna said.

Daphne laughed brightly. "That it would, Luna."

The witches moved on to other topics, like hair, dress color, and shoes. Luna passed out silver charms with dirigible plums, telling the others it would be for good luck.

* * *

At the Ministry, Riddle had send the entire upper floor home. Madame Bones had been dispatched on some meaningless inquiry and he made sure the Privacy charms would insulate them from the Unspeakables. The three Black scions were with him. Since the meeting two days ago, he had forbidden any of his Death Eaters to have contact with Lord Black. It was quite important the plan be executed with speed and surprise.

Rodolphus entered the room. "My Lord, the dementors are prepared. But I do not understand — how will you overcome the wards?"

Riddle scoffed. "I have control of the wards - not Dumbledore. And with that control, I can strike at the wizards at Hogwarts, I will attack them with their own defenses." His Death Eaters were shocked. Victory was in their grasp. "At that moment, Lestrange, direct the dementors into the castle. They will administer their kiss to aurors and students alike. Greyback's werewolves will follow."

"My Lord." Lucius asked in horror. "What about the Slytherin students? Surely we will not unleash the dementors on them?"

"Bah - every war has a few casualties. However, we have a spy at Hogwarts." The door rang, and a dumpy woman in pink came in. Madame Umbridge simpered at the sight of all these powerful, well connected wizards.

"Hello, Madame Umbridge." Riddle said. "Tonight, we intend to root out all the traitors at Hogwarts. The castle is a hot bed of anti Ministry supporters. We will unleash the dementors. You will take the pureblood Slytherins away from the ball before the raid. After the purge, our forces will enter the castle, and these noble families will have no choice but to swear their loyalty. The dementors will feed on a few students but others will be hostages against their families!"

"A brilliant plan, Minister." simpered Umbridge.

"By tonight's end, I expect Dumbledore to be dead or imprisoned. And then, Madam Umbridge, you will be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, free to enforce any discipline you wish."

Dolores Umbridge heart jumped in glee. She had many scores to settle, particularly with a Harry James Potter.

* * *

The Yule Ball had finally arrived. Harry and Neville were waiting for their dates by the staircase near the Great Hall. Luna came out in a bright shimmering dress of silver and her dirigible plums stood out against her long blond hair. She looked like Venus emerging from the waters, but clothed. Neville happily offered his arm for escort her.

A stunning brunette with beautiful brown eyes in a periwinkle dress walked down the hall. Her hair was curvy and fell to her shoulders, and she wore pink earrings that matched the ribbons in her hair. "Hi, Harry." she said shyly.

"I am sorry…. Hermione! Is that you?" The girl nodded. "Wow! You look amazing. Your hair is so different." Harry said.

"Sleakeazy's Potion. You look dashing too." Hermione said.

Harry gave her the corsage of a white rose, and brushed her cheek with his lips. He offered his arm and they went, hand in arm, to the Hall.

They walked to the Champion's Table with the other Champions. Krum was there with Daphne, Cedric with Cho Chang, and Fleur with Head Boy Roger Davies. Several witches and wizards waved at Harry, and the muggleborns cheered for Hermione. Harry didn't notice. Harry thought that even Fleur did not outshine Hermione. He only had eyes for his date.

They sat, and waited for the rest of the students to enter. Harry noticed that Ron wore a hideous orange and brown robes, that had gone out of fashion decades ago. Ron was alternating between leering at the Patils and glaring at Seamus. The teachers sat at a raised table overlooking the dance floor. Dumbledore sat in between Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. For once, Dumbledore wore understated clothes, not the glittery and star infested robes he usually preferred. Unlike the Goblet of Fire ceremony, neither Lord Black nor Minister Riddle had attended. The Ball was much lower profile and was a celebration of the students.

The Champions rose for the first Dance. Dinner would be served after that. Harry waltzed with Hermione around the floor. He whispered to her how glad he was that she accepted. They held each other closely. When the dance finished, Harry escorted Hermione back to the table. He noticed that Roger Davies already seemed to be affected by Fleur's allure. The elves started to bring the dinner meals, and Newt Scamander walked over.

"Hi, Newt - What are you doing at the Yule Ball?" Hermione asked.

"Escorting these two." Newt pointed to Gabrielle Delacour and Magnus Krum, who have come together to the ball. "I thought it would be good for the Durmstrang boys to enjoy themselves."

"'Arry, can I dance with you next?" Gabrielle said. He noticed that Magnus seemed quite intimidated by the energetic quarter veela. That was understandable.

"Sure, but why don't we all dance together. The Champions can all form a circle and Hermione and I would be happy to dance with you and Magnus!"

* * *

Gabrielle beamed out of joy and Fleur smiled in sympathy. Then Harry felt it. A Low thrum of energy, coursing through the hall, as if the magic was changing around him. He pictured it in his mind - runes unlocking, reshaping themselves to a new master. Harry felt a chill, as if his happiness is being sucked away. He can almost hear a hideous laugh, a rogue trickster about to reveal something terrible.

In the corner of a room, there was a commotion. A large group of Slytherins was being herded outside of the Great Hall, much to Horace Slughorn's disapproval. Harry ignored that though because the thrum of the magic strengthened. His Cloak, hidden under his dress robes, began to crackle. There was power here tonight.

"Newt, guys" Harry said urgently "Do you feel something?"

The other champions and their dates looked at him puzzled. "Harry, are you feeling ok?" Hermione asked.

The doors to the Hall slammed shut. Harry took off the jacket of his dress robe. He needed to feel the Cloak, to use the Hallow if things went wrong. He was upset that he had not brought the Marauder's Map with him. Harry cast a Protego around him. "Get down" he told the other champions. They might have thought him crazy but then, odd things happened around Harry Potter. The witches and wizards of the Champions Table took out their wands.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore was aware that something strange was happening. He was not ready for the pulse of dark energy that blasted the Headmasters and the teachers, shattering the dais, and throwing the teachers to the floor. The statues of armored knights began a cumbersome clanking walk to the doors, blocking any possible escape. Aurors drew their wands but the castle struck out against them, hurling dishes and plates, dropping chandeliers down and nearly impaling students. Then the windows shattered, and the dementors rushed in.

* * *

The foul demons swirled into the room, projecting their auras of misery and decay through the Great Hall. Harry cast an Expecto Patronum and his silvery stag appeared. There were however far too many dementors. In the First Task, he had defeated six obscurials with three powerful thestral patroni but he had received a boost from his Cloak. There were dozens of dementors now, possibly even hundreds. All around the room, Harry heard the cry of expecto patronum, but only a few corporeal animals appeared. The non corporal clouds helped a bit but they were being dispersed by the army of dementors. The creatures were so abundant that they blotted out the lights of the room. Dumbledore and the teachers were defending themselves but they were being attacked on all sides by inanimate objects.

Newt Scamander bought them some space with a powerful patronus. His ghostly niffler shot in the air and drove off a few dementors. There was a horrible shriek to the side as three dementors swooped on the Gryffindor Table. One kissed Seamus Finnegan, and the fourth year boy fell boneless to the ground. With that ghastly sight, several students broke and ran for the doors. Even the sight of statues armed with great swords and halberds did not deter them. An ear-splitting howl, a entire pack of wolves, rung from outside.

"Where are ze teachers and ze aurors?" Fleur cried.

"They are fighting against tables, plates, and statues!" Harry said.

Tonks and Vance were desperately casting shields for themselves. There was no way they could aid the students. The teachers were even worse shape, as magical bolts struck at them for all corners of the room. A few, like Lily Potter, held their ground but many more were forced to retreat under the constant barrage.

"The wards!" Hermione cried. "The wards must have been turned against Hogwarts."

"But zat is impossible.' Viktor said.

"The Hogwarts wards are supposed to be unbreakable." Cedric added.

Around them, the dementors attacked. Even if they couldn't administer the kiss, they drove the students into corners and prepared to swarm and suck their souls.

* * *

Then Harry realized what the cloak was saying. It wasn't a fantastic beast, a broom or a book. It was wards. New things trump old things. New wards could trump old wards.

"Newt, Hermione." The other Champions also turned to him. "I have an idea, but I need some time. Can you buy me time?" Harry asked.

"Of course.' Newt said. He took out a silver whistle and blew. Nothing happened. He blew again. Finally on the third whistle, a pouch on his coat began to shake. Newt ripped out the pocket and threw it on the floor. A gigantic elephant sized cat, with a striped body, fangs and claws, and an extremely long colorful tail rushed out of the magic space. The huge oddly Asiatic beast swiped at the dementors, driving them back.

Harry nodded gratefully. "I will be back soon." He jumped on Prongs, activated his cloak, and they rushed out of the room. He cast a bombarda, blowing a large hole into the doors, and then galloped past several surprised werewolves. He rushed to the Chamber of Secrets, and found Salazar Slytherin's notes on the Hogwarts wards, written in Parseltongue and Runes. There were several runes that he couldn't understand. He would need to ask someone. Harry took the collected papers, a silver knife, and four ward stones and rushed back to the Hall.

* * *

He had left the Great Hall for less than ten minutes but when he returned, that battle had taken a grim turn. Newt's zouwu was injured and the dementors had managed to bring it to the ground. Snarling werewolves threatened groups of students. Neville Chamberlain was bravely trying to defend his fellow Gryffindors against the lycanthropes. Several teachers had been knocked unconscious. There were pockets of resistance but it was a few witches here and there, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones among them, trying to hold off the dementors with weak clouds of mist. The most horrifying were the bodies strewn around the floor. Seamus had fallen before he left, but he could also see that Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Fred Weasley and students from every house and school had fallen to the ravenous dementors.

Harry turned visible again, his silvery cloak now fluttering in the wind.

"Harry" Hermione cried. The Champions Table had formed a circle, its members facing outwards and shielding themselves against dementors and werewolves alike.

Prongs dropped Harry off in the middle of the circle, before turning and beating back a dementor.

Harry pulled out the notes. Only he could read the scribbles in parseltongue, but the ward scheme had runes. "Hermione, what is this rune?"

"That means Blood." Hermione replied.

Harry studied the runes even as the battle around him raged. His theory was shaky but he knew that there were two ways to create powerful wards. A group of wizards could give a little part of their magic over a long time period to create a ward scheme. Or a few wizards could give a great deal in a short time. The first method was impossible now. The champions and their dates were fighting for their lives, barely able to hold off the dementors. Gabrielle and Magnus were cowering under the table along with a shaken Roger Davies. Newt was tending to his zouwu.

"Harry, a little help here?" shouted Cedric.

Harry steeled himself. A successful ward could drive away the dementors. It was worth the risk of failure. Magic required sacrifice, blood, and maybe even death. He tossed the four wardstones into the sky. They levitated around him, as he began to chant in parseltongue. His cloak flickered and served as an anchoring point for his magic. His wardstone came into contact with the Hogwarts wards. It felt weird and alien but the castle wards were too busy, continuing their assault on Dumbledore and his teachers.

Then Harry slashed his wrists with the silver knife.

* * *

His life blood flowed out, but instead of gravity, the blood pulsed to the four wardstones orbiting him. Magic poured into his cloak, as the third hallow summoned the ghosts of all the wizards who had given their magic to preserve Hogwarts. He saw a proud red haired green eyed man wearing a long sword. He was followed by beautiful but austere witch with dark hair and eyes wearing an electric blue. She wore a crown and carried a book. There was a handsome plump witch with red hair and brown eyes in a yellow gown. She held a small golden cup. The last was an old wizard, bald on top, but with a white beard all dressed in grey robes. Harry recognized him. He was the man who had lectured him in his dreams.

"Finally." Salazar Slytherin grumbled. "It took you long enough."

"Enough, Salazar." The smiling witch in yellow said. "His sacrifice will save Hogwarts."

The four founders pressed their hands on the wardstones and Harry felt power surge into him. The cloak glowed with energy and then he raised his eyes upward and the magic of the castle poured into him.

Outside the castle walls, Voldemort screamed in frustration. His connection with the wards sputtered and failed. The statues, the dishes, the plates, the tables — all returned to its past state of inanimation. He had lost control of the wards.

Inside, all eyes turned to the boy in the middle of the Champions Table. He wore a cloak of silver, and magic shone in his eyes. The other witches and wizards at the table had been shocked when he sliced his wrists. Then the ghosts of the founders came and they were even more stunned. The Champions, although not part of the ritual, could feel the power emanating from Harry Potter. The flow of blood from his wrists had slowed down, but the lines connecting him to the stones were still taut with energy.

Harry turned to the dementors. **"You do not belong here."** They tried to escape but the castle's magic sealed off the windows and the doors. **"These souls are not yours."** The dementors shrieked and gibbered in fear. " **I give you now the True Death, for all of time."**

The air crackled like ozone and light flowed into the dementors. Their darkness and shadow were erased, as night had turned into day. The foul demons whimpered, as they died — and the souls of those they have kissed flowed back into the bodies. All over the Great Hall, bodies that were reunited with their souls awoke, as George hugged Fred and others staggered up in shock.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback snarled as he attempted to muster a charge. Harry called out to Neville. "Nevile, the charm." Neville blinked and threw him the silver charm. Harry crushed it with his magic, and the silver dust billowed out, along with several dirigible plums. He blew the dust and the cloud covered the werewolves as they choked and gasped for air. "All yours, Nev."

Neville Longbottom grabbed a silver tray, and whacked a convulsing Greyback in the head. Perhaps it was not the fairest battle, but he didn't care. He was a Viking. He fought dirty. The pack, seeing their leader fall, surrendered to the boy warrior.

* * *

Harry sat down heavily on the floor. He was very tired - the cloak had helped him again, but the loss of blood, the drain on his magic, the parseltongue ritual - the exhaustion caught up with him. Before he passed out, he saw in his mind, a young woman, all in black, dressed like a punk rocker, with a Zen smile on her pale face, catch him in his arms, and whisper "You did good, Harry. But today is not the day you die." He slept now, his cloak glowing with the power of the new wards, until the magic dispersed into the castle.

The room woke up like survivors of a crash. Witches and wizards searched for their friends, crying with joy at their discoveries. Viktor Krum gave Magnus a giant hug. Fleur would have done the same for Gabrielle but she was hovering anxiously over Harry. Luna Lovegood fed Neville some dirigible plums, which he discretely spat out.

Hermione took several napkins and attempted to staunch any more bleeding from Harry's wrists. He looked pale, and the wounds were far too large for an Episkey. Daphne came over and elevated Harry's head.

"Don't move his head too much, Daphne. It is best if he lies still." Hermione said.

"I don't see Tracey. In fact, I don't see most of the Slytherins in the room." Daphne said.

"That's very odd." Hermione said.

Several other students had come over. Hermione saw a tired Susan Bones, and Luna Lovegood hand in hand with Neville. Lily Potter came over with aurors. Lily and the teachers had sent many patronus spells out — to Lord Black, to Amelia Bones, to Saul Croaker, and many more. Nurse Dumbledore should be here very soon but the others would also follow. She was proud of her son but clearly worried.

"Professor Potter, where are the Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"Umbridge took them away — just before the dementors attacked." Lily spat.

"Then she must have known of the ambush, and the change in the wards." Hermione said. The other witches nodded in agreement

"She will deny everything." Daphne said. "She will claim it was a coincidence."

"Maybe not." Hermione chewed her lip. "Luna, do you have a Dicta-quill."

The Ravenclaw nodded yes and handed over two Dicta-quills.

"Brilliant, here's what we will do."

* * *

A few minutes, Hermione went out to search for Umbridge. She was carrying the Dicta-quill, now equipped with a special spell, courtesy of Lily Potter. The High Inquisitor was simpering to a female auror - Emmeline Vance - that she had no idea what happened.

"Madame Umbridge, may I speak with you?" Hermione said.

Umbridge scowled. "Can't you see I am busy here, girl?"

Vance said. "That's okay - I need to do other interviews." She moved on to speak to some of the Slytherins who were rushed out of the chamber.

After the auror left, Hermione looked at Umbridge with disdain. "I know what you did. You left all of us to die. You knew the dementors would attack."

The toad like woman looked back at her. "So what? You are a filthy muggleborn. No one will believe what you say." she hissed.

"Who ordered you to do this? We all know you are not smart enough to plan this." Hermione goaded her.

Umbridge's face turned red in anger. She raised her wand. "You fool! I would have been the Headmistress of Hogwarts. After Dumbledore died, the Ministry would appoint me. And then, we will see about Harry Potter and your classes!" she sneered.

"You would run the school into the ground. What idiot would appoint you Head of anything?"

"Minister Riddle promised me myself." Umbridge spat out. "I have had enough of your cheek. Crucio!"

Hermione felt pain but the red curse lasted for only seconds. The door of the room sprang open. Amelia Bones and Lily Potter both hit Umbridge with a Stunning spell. Several other witches would have hexed her as well but they did not have a clean shot.

Madam Bones enervated the High Inquisitor before telling her that she would be arrested and put on trial.

"That witch attacked me." Umbridge simpered. "I was merely defending myself. You can't trust these muggleborns."

Lily Potter took out the second Dicta Quill. It played back the entire conversation that the first Quill had heard. Umbridge's confession that Riddle would have appointed her after the purge was clear.

"We heard everything. You will be going away for a very long time." Madame Bones said.

* * *

Hermione walked to the nursing wing. It was packed with the wounded. She was shaking from the cruciatus but she wanted to see Harry. There were adults and students by his bed, but they made space for her. Harry was sleeping, his silver cloak wrapped around his torso, his two hands clasped over each other on his chest. She gently held his right hand, only a few inches away from the large gash on both wrists.

"I got her, Harry. I got her. I will be here when you wake up."


	21. Revelations

That night sitting in the rubble of the Great Hall, Arcturus Black remained silent as wizards quarreled over the disaster of the Yule Ball. He had no need to speak as Amos Diggory bellowed enough for all of them. The bombastic Hufflepuff was not universally respected but Diggory, irate over the dangers that his only child had faced due to the Tournament, was perfectly suited for shouting at the Ministry Representative.

"I don't see how Minister Riddle can be held to blame.' an obtuse Pius Thicknesse said.

"WHAT? The dementors were placed here by the Ministry. Umbridge confessed that the Minister promised to her Hogwarts after these attacks. We have her confession, on Dicta-quill!" Black, along with many other witches and wizards, thought that Diggory had summed the matter well.

"No doubt, Umbridge was confunded by Grindelwald. She is a low level Ministry employee. She clearly operated without Riddle's knowledge or authority.." Thicknesse said.

"Grindelwald was seen in Belgium on Friday." Diggory shouted. Even the Prophet had reported on Grindelwald's recent aggressions. Germany had fallen, and Western and Northern Europe were next.

"She may have been under his influence earlier. Or one of his followers may have charmed her. The Dark Lord may have spies in England."

He certainly does, thought Black - and they work at the Ministry.

"I demand that Umbridge be put on trial for murder before the Wizengamot!"

"Attempted murder. No one died." Thicknesse said. "Of course, she will be punished. The Ministry disowns her entirely."

Lord Black added his thoughts. "It should be murder. The souls were returned, but the dementors had already sucked them out. How many counts of murder is that?"

Amelia Bones answered his question. "14 bodies were rendered soulless."

Lord Black said. "So that will be 14 counts of murder. One for the Crucio. And at least 150 counts of attempted murder. She will never leave Azkaban again."

Pius Thicknesse nodded. Creating plausible deniability was his only goal.

* * *

After the Ministry stooge left, a smaller group of wizards huddled around a pensieve. The memories from the three Co Champions showed the entire battle with the dementors and the werewolves. The shock at seeing Harry slash his wrists had faded somewhat but the main topic was the control of the Hogwarts wards.

"How did you lose control of the wards, Albus?" Croaker asked.

"I can't understand it. I felt a slight tremor that something was awry but then the blast of magic hit the teachers." Dumbledore said.

"It is clear that Potter detected it earlier. He's already warning his table. Look at that protego." Mad Eye Moody said.

"Only a founder should be able to override a headmaster." Dumbledore said.

"The founders are supporting Harry." Amelia pointed to the image with the four ghosts powering the wards. "What does that mean, Saul?"

"My guess is that the founders directed the power of the old wards into the new wards." Croaker said. "Whoever snatched control from Albus also lost that control."

"A student shouldn't have control of the Hogwarts wards." grumbled Dumbledore.

"Better a student than Riddle. Had Riddle captured the students as hostages, his rule would be unchallenged. You would also be dead, Albus." Lord Black said.

"He only chose to favor the pureblood Slytherins. He didn't give a damn if Hufflepuffs or other houses died." Amelia said.

"We need to understand how he did this, and we need to make sure he can't do this again." Lord Black said.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione awoke with a large ball of orange fluff next to her. She had fallen asleep, and someone, perhaps Nurse Dumbledore, had placed her in a bed next to Harry. Crookshanks and Hedwig visited in the night, and never left. The snowy owl was perched on a window next to her master, head hidden in her wings.

She looked over at Harry. He was still resting, his breathing coming easily. There was only one sign of evidence from last night's trauma, the rolls of clean white cloth swathed around his wrists. Wizards did not have bandages, being reliant on potions and spells to cure injuries. Ariana was loathe to heal the self inflicted wounds. The ward ritual required a blood sacrifice and no one, not Lily Potter, or Dumbledore or Croaker, knew what healing Harry would do to the wards. Possibly nothing, but in the aftermath of vaporizing a hundred dementors, nobody wanted to experiment - at least not last night.

Hermione put her right hand on Harry's brow. He seemed perfectly at rest, as if he had come through uninjured. She wondered what effect the magic that surged through his body had. Was it damaging or healing? She only had a cursory knowledge of wards but she knew that amount of energy should kill any wizard, let alone a fourteen year old. Her left hand touched the cloak which tingled at her touch. This was clearly no ordinary piece of clothing. The cloak had been key to Harry's survival. What magic could possibly do that, Hermione wondered.

"Hello, Hermione."

She turned. Lily Potter was there, eyes red, hair disheveled, carrying a tray of fruit and pastries with a glass of milk. "I brought breakfast in case he was up." Lily offered Hermione a scone.

Hermione gratefully accepted, careful not to get crumbs on her Yule Ball dress. She realized now that she had not eaten last night, and that Harry would certainly be hungry.

"Hermione, have you seen these before?" Lily showed her several ancient pieces of parchment with strange scrawls.

"Those are the papers that Harry used for the ritual. He asked me about a rune in the ward scheme."

"But have you ever seen this before last night? Do you know where he got these from?" Lily pressed.

Hermione hesitated. Harry had used a parseltongue ritual and told her that Slytherin was an expert in wards. The connection with the Chamber was clear but that Harry had also kept the story of the basilisk a secret.

"I am sorry. I don't want to betray his confidence." Hermione cringed inside as she answered. She had never liked disappointing teachers and Lily was her idol.

"You won't tell me what my son has been doing?" Lily said.

"I want to - but it is Harry's story to share." Hermione said miserably.

"I am just worried about him. I know everyone thinks he is so brave, but I just see my little boy almost dying, several times now." The tears were clear in Lily's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Professor Potter. Maybe if I didn't go with him to the Yule Ball…"

"Don't be silly Hermione. I am sure you helped him." Lily touched the silver threads surrounding Harry. "Do you know what this is?"

"A magic cloak. It must have channeled the energy of the ritual. The backlash from ward creation can be enormous."

Lily nodded. She sat down next to Hermione. "I don't want to lose him. I don't want to mourn my baby." The two witches held hands, hoping that Harry Potter would wake up.

* * *

Lily left at 8 am, relieved by her husband and Sirius Black. Neither man looked like they had slept much last night. Ariana Dumbledore arrived soon after, and the nursing Wing began to hum with activity. The guards on duty had increased from Emmeline Vance and the bubble haired witch to include a grizzled auror with a magical eye. They had given her privacy last night by staying outside the two folding screens that made up Harry's makeshift room. With the start of Sunday, Hermione surmised that the official investigation would commence, now that the shock of last night had passed.

Hermione exited the room, promising James that she would return if Harry awoke. Outside, bunches of students were milling around. The wing had been packed last night but Hermione doubted that there had been significant injuries. The stolen souls had been restored and the werewolves barely had any time to do more than look frightening. Witches and wizards healed quickly, and spells and potions accelerated the process. The horror last night might have longer lasting consequences but the magical world largely ignored mental issues. The only exception was Newt Scamander who was attending to the Durmstrang boys, in the aftermath of their exposure to dementors.

"Hermione, is Harry ok?" Daphne Greengrass called out to her. The blond Slytherin was there with her best friend, Tracey.

"He hasn't woken up - why are so many students here?" Hermione said.

"They are doing the same thing Daphne is doing - gathering information." Tracey said.

"Why? And what have you found out?" Hermione asked.

A cold smile appeared on Daphne's face. "Information is very valuable. People want to know if Riddle ordered the attacks. The Ministry denies it and says Umbridge is lying."

"Okay, but what can you find here? This is the Nursing wing." Hermione said.

Daphne hesitated but Tracey filled in the blanks. "Daphne wants to look at the Cloak."

Daphne said "You didn't hear what people were saying last night? That Harry may be wearing the Cloak of Invisibility, the Third Deathly Hallow."

Hermione said. "You mean from the story in Beedle the Bard?" She had looked up the stories after the First Task. The Elder Wand was certainly powerful but she doubted that Death had somehow appeared and gave gifts.

Daphne replied. "Yes, and if Harry has the Cloak and Grindelwald had the Elder Wand…"

Hermione finished her statement. "Then who has the Resurrection Stone?

* * *

Their thoughts were interrupted by several students walking over. A delegation of Gryffindors had come by with Luna Lovegood also tagging along. A certain loud red head pushed his way to the front. They were all dressed in lazy weekend wear and Hermione became conscious that she was still in her Yule Ball finery.

"OI, Hermione, how's Harry? Ron asked.

"Still sleeping." Hermione answered. She turned to Neville. "Good work on the werewolves last night." The Beater of Wolves blushed.

"My evening was ruined." Ron said.

"Well, it was a terrible attack." Hermione responded.

"Tell me about it. The Patils won't give me the time of day. All Parvati could do was sob and cry after Padma returned from being kissed." Ron said.

"How inconsiderate of her." Luna said.

Ron continued his rant. "Now, they are saying they owe Harry a life debt. They don't mentioned what to do about life debts in my book."

* * *

"Book? Are you actually reading a non picture book, Weasley?" Draco's obnoxious drawl filled the room.

"Well, Malfoy, at least I didn't run away again." Ron retorted.

Malfoy flushed an angry red. "I didn't run. Umbridge ordered us to leave the Hall. We had no idea what she was doing."

"Likely story. You were probably in on the plot. You dad is close to the Minister, isn't he?" Ron said. Ugly rumors of Slytherin complicity in the attacks had spread, fueled by the lack of any official denial.

"The Slytherins didn't know. Tracey was just pushed into a big group and told to walk out." Daphne said. Her best friend nodded in agreement.

"Tracey, could I interview you for the Quibbler? That way, students will know your side." Luna asked. She nodded again.

"I don't believe you." Ron thrusted his finger at Draco. "Four Gryffindors were kissed. No Slytherins were. You probably wanted the other Houses to be kissed by dementors."

"I don't want anyone to be kissed - not even your ugly mug." shouted Draco.

"Get a room, you two." Daphne hissed. "I don't want to get kicked out of the Nursing Wing."

* * *

Several Ministry officials walked into the room, led by the wizard Hermione had seen earlier after the First Task. His arrogant pock-marked face sneered when he was intercepted by James Potter.

"I have orders here to inspect Harry Potter - from the Minister." the man said.

"Well, you won't be surprised that those orders won't be followed." James answered. Sirius Black raised his wand.

"We need to understand what happened with the wards." The wizard blustered.

"What's to understand, Rookwood. Your minister wanted a bloodbath. Our boy stopped it." Black retorted.

Hermione gulped. This confrontation was a lot more serious than Draco and Ron's pissing match. The Ministry officials had their hands on their wands and the aurors had also come over. Ariana Dumbledore walked out. "Why is there so much noise?" she said.

Rookwood turned. "The Minister wants to know exactly what happened last night with Potter."

The nurse said. "Isn't that handled by the DMLE? Why are you here?"

"We want to see him." Rookwood said.

Ariana said. "Fine, you can see him. No spell casting." She pushed aside the two screens, so the officials, flanked by a wary James Potter and Sirius Black, could walk in. The students followed quietly, craning their necks to see.

Harry Potter lay still on his bed in the same position that Hermione had left him in. His eyes were closed and his hands clasped over his chest. Harry's owl was awake, and glared at the Ministry officials.

Everything happened so quickly. Rookwood rushed forward to touch Harry's cloak. Hedwig flew at him, trying to rip his face with her talons. Rookwood's guards cast red spells which barely missed the snowy owl. When Rookwood grabbed Harry's cloak, a blue spark of magic zapped the Unspeakable and he flew ten feet in the air, before smashing against a screen. James Potter disarmed one guard and Black pressed his wand to another's neck. Rookwood sprang up, but the old auror with the fake blue eye blocked his path.

"What is all the noise?" The boy on the hospital bed said. Harry Potter had awoken.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes and yawned. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. There were a lot of people near him, his father, Sirius, and Nurse Dumbledore. There were many students as well, and even more behind those. Harry felt like he was the prize specimen of a zoo.

"The Ministry came to see you." James Potter said.

"We need to see the Cloak. We have to find out how it works." Rookwood spat.

"The cloak belongs to my family. It belongs to me." Harry said.

"We need to understand the ward ritual. That's why we wish to analyze the cloak." Rookwood said.

Harry thought about asking whether they wished to unleash more dementors on the school. He decided against that. If the Ministry was foolish enough to send more of the foul creatures, they would be utterly destroyed. He looked to his father for guidance.

"Everyone wants to know about the wards, Harry." James admitted.

"Fine, I will talk about them. Only once. This afternoon at Hogwarts." Harry got up. He was still in dress robes from last night. His owl flew to his wrist and he summoned his wand without speaking. "Now I want some time alone." As he walked out of the door, past dozens of students, the cloak activated once more and he disappeared.

* * *

The Nursing Wing was empty. Hermione had been among the last to leave. She ignored the questions of the other students who viewed her as Harry's keeper. Part of her was mad at the boy. She had been eager to share the news about Umbridge. Part of her understood. Harry did not enjoy being the center of attention, and the scrutiny was intense. On a normal Sunday, the muggleborn would have lessons with Harry. Without Umbridge, those classes would have included the use of magic.

A familiar owl prekked at her as she walked down the hall. "Hedwig? What are you doing here?" The owl hooted softly and flew into an open room. Hermione cautiously entered. The classroom was empty. An open window let in gusts of cold air. Crookshanks meowed, clearly not enjoying the Scottish winter. As Hermione closed the window, she felt two arms wrap around her. She would have yelled, but a head, without a body, popped up, a smiling black haired boy who laughed at her surprise.

"Harry!"

"Hi, Hermione." he smirked.

"I thought you wanted some time alone." she said, as she hugged him back.

"Eh, I didn't want to talk in front of the Ministry. I also needed to speak with my mum and dad to let them know what happened. Hedwig flew to her after I walked away."

"What did happen?" Hermione asked.

"The Cloak is having a strange effect on me. I can feel the presence of Death. Before I passed out, she told me it is not my time to die."

"It really is the Death Cloak? Aren't you scared, Harry? Of dying." she asked.

"I don't want to die, Hermione. I also don't want other people to die either. Had the dementors won, what would have happened?"

"Umbridge would become headmaster." Hermione softly said. She explained to Harry the encounter that led to Umbridge's downfall.

"That was really brave of you. I am sorry though you got hexed." Harry smiled. "You know, our Yule Ball date ended too early. Why don't we finish our date?"

Harry conjured an old gramophone and put on a record. Sounds of the Weird Sisters played and they danced to **Do the Hippogriff**. Hedwig and Crookshanks also shimmied about, although the owl was far more nimble than the rotund half kneazle.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were just outside the Great Hall. They had both changed to more realized clothes. Harry had decided that he would need to face the students and lunch was as good a time as any. He would have to face an Inquisition of adults in the afternoon, but when that was done, he hoped to have some free time.

Harry and Hermione sat down with the muggleborns. Colin Creevey immediately grabbed his camera and began to snap photos.

"Colin. We are trying to eat." Harry said.

"Sorry, Luna promised me two galleons for a photo of you and Hermione. Four - if it was in your Yule Ball dress robes."

The witch in question had walked over, with a Dicta-quill in her ear. "Hello Harry and Hermione." she said.

"Hi Luna." Hermione answered.

"Harry, can the Quibbler attend your conference this afternoon?"

"Sure, Luna. I don't see why not." Harry answered.

* * *

A large group of witches and wizards came over. Millicent Bulstrode was in the lead. She looked fiercer than usual. There were students from all houses in the crowd.

"Harry, we wanted to talk with you." Millie began. "We think we need to begin an army."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"An army - to defend ourselves. Hogwarts has been attacked twice. We need to organize students in forces capable of defending themselves! You would be commander. Then we can fight off whoever comes." Millie said.

"We can organize by house. I will command the Hufflepuffs, of course." Zacharias Smith said.

"I can take charge of the Gryffindors." Ron proclaimed.

"Er - I don't agree." Harry said. There was a collective gasp of disbelief. "We are kids - 11 to 18. We shouldn't be soldiers - we should be studying, playing, doing what kids do. If there is a war, the adults should fight that."

"But, Harry, the adults have not done much. They didn't help us yesterday." Ron whined.

"That's not true. Madame Bones set the trap for the Death Eaters, and Lord Black has been actively working against them as well. Newt Scamander helped save the boys from Durmstrang. Have they helped as much as they could? No. But a bunch of kids fighting against dementors - who can be sure that we wouldn't have more deaths?"

"If Umbridge hadn't stopped you, you could have taught us a better patronus." Susan Bones said.

"True. Look, I would be happy to teach you how to defend yourself. But I am not comfortable training you to fight a war. Why should we have to fight wars?" Harry said.

"That might not be our choice." Luna added.

"Maybe — but we shouldn't choose to send kids out to fight." Harry said.

The students grumbled a bit as they left but Harry promised he would try to teach them more defense.

* * *

There were other students who wanted to stop by, who eyed Harry wistfully. But he was surrounded by Hermione and a few of his closer friends. Daphne and Tracey sat with them as well as Luna and Susan. Neville had dropped by and Harry congratulated the shy boy on his thrashing of the werewolves. At the end of the meal, Draco also walked over with five other Slytherins. "Potter, I would like to attend your meeting."

"My what?"

"You plan to talk with the Ministry, yes?" Draco said. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why is this so important to you, Draco?"

Before Draco could argue, Daphne intervened. "Harry, this is important for all of our families. We need to know what happened."

Harry thought to disagree but he knew what his grandmum,Dorea, and Lord Black would say. He lived in world full of purebloods. To make real change, he needed them as well, and not just muggleborns. "Fine, Draco. You can attend. But don't be a prat."

The blond Slytherin relaxed, and conveyed that message to the other Slytherins.

* * *

Tom Riddle assembled his department heads to travel to Hogwarts. Lucius argued with him about this, saying they could not afford to provoke more wizards. Riddle scoffed. He had already tried to kidnap their children, and he needed to see Harry Potter. The boy had seized back the wards from him. Riddle could not tolerate the insult, and wanted to understand the magic. Lord Voldemort was the greatest wizard ever In Britain, not some callow boy.

"Croaker, What do we know of this Cloak?" Riddle asked.

"Not much, Minister. Rookwood was unable to examine it." Croaker replied.

Riddle arrived at the school with Croaker, Regulus and Lucius in tow. Bones was already there, finishing the investigation with her aurors. The older students stared at him with distrust but Riddle brazened it out. Umbridge was under arrest and he would ensure she did not speak, or could not speak.

Riddle and his crew arrived at the great room where Harry would speak at 2 pm. Riddle saw the outraged faces of several Hogwarts' parents, like Amos Diggory and Frank Longbottom The older wizards did not betray their thoughts. Lord Black, impassive and cold, attended with a few blood traitors, Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks. Dumbledore had come with his sister, Ariana. Many students, teachers and aurors filled the crowded room.

Harry Potter walked to the front of the room. He wore the silver cloak. Even without casting a spell, Riddle could sense a bit of the Cloak's Power. Riddle was upset by something else. He could not feel the wards at all. For a ward to be created and to be undetectable the next day spoke of a skill and finesse far beyond most crafters.

"How did you create the wards, Harry?" Dumbledore asked the obvious question.

"I had a dream last night. There was an old man with a long white beard and gray robes. He was trying to teach me something."

"Who was the old man?" Croaker asked.

"Salazar Slytherin."

A wave of shock spread around the room. Riddle was furious. How dare that scoundrel betray him?

Harry continued. "Of course I didn't know what he was trying to teach. I only realized it when the dementors attacked. I rushed to get Slytherin's notes."

"Harry, where did you find Slytherin's notes?" Lily Potter asked.

"In the Chamber of Secrets." The shock grew. The Chamber had not been open for 50 years. Riddle would know. He thought he was the last person to use the Chamber.

"How did you discover the Chamber of Secrets?" Riddle asked skeptically.

"In my second year, a basilisk was released in the school. I tracked it back to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered.

"There iz a live basilisk in Hogwarts! Why were we not alerted to this, Dumblydore?" asked Madame Maxime.

"It is not alive. I killed it. It had petrified a few students." Harry said.

The burst of noise in the room hid the gnashing of Riddle's teeth. As a youth, he had experimented on his first horcrux and left it in a room near the Slytherin dorms. He had not worried because he had 6 other well protected horcruxes. But this boy had killed the basilisk and possibly destroyed his horcrux. Riddle would have his revenge.

"Why were we not alerted to this, Dumbledore?" asked a furious Amelia Bones.

"I thought it best not to create a hysteria. The teachers were alerted." Dumbledore said.

"The basilisk could have killed many students. Why did the students not inform their families?" Bones said.

"The students didn't know it was a basilisk. All we knew was that it was the Heir of Slytherin that released it. After I killed it, I didn't want any attention." Harry said.

"How do we know these aren't lies?'" asked Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stared at the older Malfoy. "You can either believe a 14 year old wizard can create a new set of Hogwarts wards or you can believe I used Salazar Slytherin's notes with the help of the Founders to rewrite the wards. I think you will find they are quite powerful."

"How did you not die in the ward creation?" asked Croaker.

"I don't know. Luck? The Founders?"

Riddle knew. It was the Cloak. It had to be the Third Hallow. Was it a family heirloom like his Ring? That would mean the Potters were related to the Peverells, like the Gaunts were. Riddle dismissed any chance of it coming from the mudblood side of the family. The Potters were as dangerous to him as Lord Black. Malfoy should have attempted to kill them earlier.

* * *

Harry finished the meeting. He knew there would be more questions but right now, he was exhausted. His parents had been upset that he had not told them of the Chamber but he explained his reasons. He wanted to protect Tracey from any condemnation. Lord Black wanted him to meet some other wizards, but he demurred. It was a long day, and like any fourteen year old, he wanted to relax.

Harry and Hermione went over to Fleur and Gabrielle. The pint sized veela looked at Harry adoringly.

"I believe, My Lady, I promised you a dance." Harry said, offering his hand to Gabrielle.

A few other witches and wizards - Neville, Luna, Susan and Daphne - joined them. Despite the shadows hanging over them, the presence of Minister Riddle, the threat of Dark Lords, the students forgot all that and went to an empty classroom to enjoy their impromptu Yule Ball. The music of the Weird Sisters played as Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle all danced in a circle holding hands, while their friends watched.


	22. Deaths in the Family

The wizard left the Ministry of Magic late in the afternoon. He apparated first to Knockturn Alley. There he entered a dingy shabby pub called the White Wyvern, and changed his cloths in a one hour room that he rented. He incinerated his old clothes. He opened the window and floated gently down. He then went into Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos, a seedy shop, even by the standards of Knockturn. He bribed the counter witch five extra silver stags to be left alone in a back room. After fifteen minutes, he decided that no one had followed him. The wizard apparated from the Tattoo shop to Diagon Alley, and walked into Gringotts.

He strode forth to his bank manager. After a whispered conversation and an exchange of twelve galleons, he went through a waterfall next to the entrance to the mining carts. The goblin promised that the Thief's Downfall would wash away any and all tracking charms. Satisfied that there were none, he then cast a glamor to make him appear young and red headed, just fresh out of Hogwarts. An uniform as a Gringotts trainee completed the disguise. That had cost an extra two galleons. He apparated to his final destination.

* * *

The red haired wizard knocked on the imposing door of the manor house. An ornery house elf answered.

"Master ….."

"Shhh" he signaled, pointing to his Gringotts badge.

"Ah yes, do you have a message for Lord Black?" Kreacher asked a bit loudly.

"Yes, I would like to see him." The voice struck him as immature and squeaky, but then all Blacks felt that other families sounded foolish.

He walked into the family room where Lord Black sat, reviewing lists of Dark families.

"Hello, Regulus. To what do I owe this visit?"

Regulus Black bowed deeply to his grandfather. "My Lord, I have come to confess my sins."

Lord Black took off his spectacles. "Dispel your glamor. You look like a Weasley."

* * *

Arcturus waited until Regulus had changed. He looked again like a proper Black - proud and confident, with dark hair and dangerous eyes. He wore a robe with the Black sigil, three ravens on a field with a mailed fist holding a wand.

"What caused this change?" Lord Black asked.

"I disagreed with the use of the dementors to kill children."

That had not stopped Regulus from being willing to kill him, Arcturus thought sourly. Still, better than nothing. "So what have you come to tell me?"

"Grandfather, Voldemort is more powerful than you think. He truly has mastered dark magic."

"Riddle renamed himself Voldemort? Why?"

"I am not certain, my lord. He created the name to strike fear into his enemies. There's something more. He does not want to die. He has created soul jars so that he is immortal."

"JARS? How many?"

"I do not know, my Lord. I believe several. He showed me Ravenclaw's Diadem once."

"Do you know where he may have hidden these horcruxes?"

"No, my Lord. Voldemort is secretive. I believe some may not even be in Britain. He has hidden them in many places. I believe he carries one with him, a locket by Slytherin."

Lord Black sighed. "So, even if we can kill the bastard, he would come back. He probably has at least three of these hidden. These are going to be very hard to find."

"Lord Black, I am ready to receive any punishment for my crimes. Whatever you…."

"Oh stop whinging, Regulus. The Black family does not have so many witches and wizards that I can spare you. Swear to support my heir and that will be your penance."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Regulus, will Voldemort detect your betrayal? Snape managed to fool him but surely he is more suspicious these days."

"With his recent losses, he has fewer allies. He relies on Lucius Malfoy and myself at the Ministry. I think I can fool him a bit longer."

"If there is any sign that he becomes aware, you must flee immediately. The Black family is smaller than ever. Do not risk your life."

* * *

Lily Potter remembered all the times that witches had whispered that she married into the Potter family for wealth and status. That was bullshit. She married into the Potter family because they didn't quit - not any one of them.

In a meeting with the five Potters at Hogwarts, Lord Black told them Regulus's story. Then he shared the exchange with Ragnok. Lily had never heard of a horcrux before.

"What does a horcrux feel like?" Harry said.

"The foulest, darkest evil. The books in the Black Library talk about murder being used to create the soul jars." Lord Black said.

"I think I destroyed one. In the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said. "I will get it." He walked out.

After Harry left, the conversation turned to mundane things. Jack Jack was turning 6 tomorrow and Dorea wanted to hold his birthday party at her manor. James joked that at least at his grand mum's house, Jack Jack would be able to fly.

Lily interrupted the banter and brought out an ornate wooden box with gold and black etchings. The withering trap was long gone, but the box still had a sinister appearance. She had been working on this for a few weeks now.

"What is that, Lily?" asked Lord Black.

"The box that held the withering curse for Dumbledore, with the false letter. I used spells to try to get any sense of where or what the box held, but didn't get anywhere"

"It is a jewelry box." Dorea said.

Lily nodded. "But there is a crest on the side of the box. It is eroded and worn down with time. I used this." She took out a piece of soft clay. The indentations the crest made against the clay could be seen. Lily cast a magnification spell, showing a ouroboros, a snake with a mouth in its tail, on a green field.

"That is the sigil of the Gaunt family." Charlus said.

"Corvinius Gaunt - how old is this box?" asked Lord Black.

"Over a hundred years. The crest was carved with magic - so for it to wear down over time, it would have taken a while." Lily said.

"I know where the second hallow is." Lord Black said. "And who has it."

"Riddle?" asked James.

"Yes, Riddle must be related to the Gaunt family. He used the box to attack Dumbledore. And that box may have held the Resurrection Stone." Lord Black said.

Harry returned with the blackened remains of the diary. He held it gingerly to not touch the hole the basilisk fang had made. His relative's faces looked grim.

"More bad news?" Harry asked.

Black and the Potters nodded. Lily and Lord Black examined the diary, casting spells to tell the nature of the magic.

"Even two years later, you can detect the foul magic." Lily said.

"The diary possessed a witch?" Lord Black said. Harry nodded.

"Can we be sure it was Tom Riddle's?" James asked.

"I think so. The Chamber was opened 50 years ago. Riddle was attending Hogwarts then. The diary looks roughly that old. How many wizards in the last 50 years have created a horcrux?" Lord Black replied.

"Grindelwald?" Harry said.

'Him too." James said.

"Wonderful." Lord Black said with a touch of sarcasm. "We have two Dark Lords who are both immortal until we can find their horcruxes. And they both have a Deathly Hallow."

"Don't forget that in Harry's visions, they targeted Harry, James and Lily." Dorea added.

"Can we find their horcruxes?" Harry asked.

Lord Black shook his head. "Not without a lot of time. And not unless they are fools."

* * *

Riddle faced his lieutenants at the Ministry. The frightened looks on the faces did not assure him.

"Report, Regulus."

"My Lord, we have not been able to recruit more Death Eaters. There are a few mercenaries and foreigners that might join us. But many pureblood families have declined. The Greengrasses, the Warringtons, the Flints — have all said no. Even some families who sympathized are withdrawing their support. The Carrows cannot get their siblings to pledge allegiance." Regulus said.

"Lord Black is also putting pressure financially. My businesses are being boycotted. We have less funds to pay our Death Eaters." Lucius said.

Riddle said coldly "We need to show the purebloods the dangers of not obeying me. Stopping the killings was a mistake. Tonight that changes."

"Will we attack Lord Black?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"No, I will kill the Potters."

Riddle dismissed his Death Eaters. He would take a personal hand in the deaths tonight.

* * *

Potter Manor was decorated festively for Jack Jack's birthday, Yule and Saturnalia. A large gold birthday banner had been erected over the fireplace to Jack Jack, and the wizard Christmas ornaments gamboled around the great fir tree. The fireplace was not lit though, as Lily had yet to take her leave. She had cast a Muffliato spell to give them privacy.

"Thanks for taking care of Jack-Jack and Rose." Lily said. Her two younger children had already said goodbye to their mum. Jack played with a toy broom, five inches above the ground, imitating his older brother. Rose ignored the ruckus, and was reading a journal of magical creatures in South America that Newt Scamander had given to Harry.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Charlus at the Cottage?" asked Dorea.

"No, after Lord Black told us about Regulus's message, we have several friends who will help us defend our home. Sirius will be there, as well as Tonks and Mad Eye Moody."

"What if this Voldemort is more powerful than the five of you? Or if he attacks with a large group of Death Eaters?" Dorea asked.

"I prepared a number of new curses as defenses. Lord Black thinks that he has reduced Voldemort's forces. But only Merlin knows. If this is the last time I see you…"

"Hush - what will be, will be. I am happy that you were my daughter, Lily." The two witches embraced. "Does Harry know?"

"No, we haven't told him. Harry would want to fight with us, and we don't want to risk it."

"But Lily…"

"I know — if we die, take care of our children. Good bye, Dorea." Lily left in the floo.

Dorea sighed. Damn these Dark Lords. They were ruining her holidays.

* * *

That night, the Potters sat down for the evening meal. Bathilda Bagshot had come over for dinner. She had always doted on the Potter grandchildren, from the days that she took care of Harry as a baby. Much to James's chagrin, she was the first who saw Harry on a broom at eight months, even before he could walk. Dorea chuckled. Seeing the very different reactions of James and Lily upon hearing the news had been fun.

The last month had been rough on Bathilda. Finding out that your grand nephew was a Dark Lord with an Elder Wand would shock anyone. Her old friend had retreated into her memories, and Dorea shooed away several annoying reporters, particularly Rita Skeeter, who pestered her for memories of the summer of 1899. She had found Skeeter trying to "borrow" several pictures and letters from Bagshot's cottage. After a few hexes, Dorea forced Skeeter to swear an oath to leave Bathilda alone, else she would turn her over to her brother, who was far less forgiving.

Bathilda was in much better spirits tonight. They didn't talk about Grindelwald, or Dumbledore, or any of the attacks in England. Instead, they focused on the children, and presents for both Rose and Jack-Jack. Bathilda was a brilliant historian and she had found interesting books on muggle wiccans for Rose, and a signed copy of Quidditch for the Ages for Jack. Dorea refrained from saying that Jack would rather play quidditch than read about it but Bathilda had always been an academic, treasuring books and memories.

They were almost finished with dessert when the wards broke. The children were eating strawberry chocolate ice cream from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Dorea and Bathilda were nibbling on fresh baked Cauldron Cakes. Charlus was watching his weight so he merely made funny faces for Jack-Jack and Rose. That ended when the fireplace shattered, and through their windows, they could see a colossal green skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The skull's features were hazy with green smoke.

What a tacky image, Dorea thought. This Voldemort wanted to claim two things - a mastery over death and his heritage to Slytherin. In truth, he was afraid of death, and Slytherin clearly favored Harry over him. She took out her port key, ready to use it to whisk the children away. The portkey sparked and died.

"The portkey isn't working." Dorea said.

"He must have put anti apparition and anti portkey wards up already." Charlus said.

Charlus and Dorea cast several protection spells with their wand. "Bathilda, where is your wand?" Dorea asked.

"I left it at home." the old witch cried.

"Grandmum, what is happening?" Rose said. Jack Jack only looked at them with his large eyes.

"It is okay, love. A nasty dark wizard is outside, and we need to get you and Jack Jack away. Hoppi." A frightened house elf appeared. "You and Bathilda take the kids. Go to the edges of the house, away from the wards. Go to the back, past the oak and the linden tree. When you are there, use this portkey."

"But Grandmum." Rose said.

"Hush, my love." She gave her grandchildren a quick hug. "Tell Harry we love him too. Bathilda, Run Now. Take the kids! We will hold him off." The house elf took Bathilda's hand. Rose took a toy broom, plopped her brother in front of her, and waved a tearful goodbye,. The party of four took off.

* * *

Dorea took Charlus by the hand. They had been married over 60 years.

"Why don't you go with them, love?" Charlus asked.

"Then who would take care of you?" Dorea answered. She motioned him off to the shadows.

The door burst open and a tall man with dark hair burst through. His wand was thrust before him, and his cold angry eyes marred his handsome face.

"Tom Riddle, I presume." Dorea said.

"Lord Voldemort. Bow to me and I will make your death less painful."

"What a stupid name. Why did you not just call yourself Gaunt? Were you ashamed of your family, Tom?" Dorea asked.

Voldemort shot a red hex which Dorea's shield barely absorbed. "I will enjoy killing you. I will let your brother know how you died."

Dorea snorted. "On my feet and unafraid. That is how a Black dies." she continued to goad him. "Is that why you attacked us? You were frightened of Arcturus?"

"Avada …" Before Voldemort could finish, a giant stag speared him in his left arm. While Dorea had kept his attention, Charlus transformed and rushed Voldemort from the side, his antlers knocking him down.

Charlus bent his neck down, thrusting his antlers at the Dark Lord. He was trying to separate Voldemort from his wand. Dorea could not get a clear shot. She would have cast an expelliarmus, but the massive form of her husband blocked any hex. The Dark Lord screamed in anger and pain, as his left side was savaged. He kept his wand though and Dorea heard the Avada Kedadra incantation before she saw Charlus fall, lifeless to the floor, changing back to the wizard that she had loved. She immediately cast a bombarda spell and several explosions destroyed the room, sending shards of glass from the chandelier all over Voldemort.

Dorea ran to another room and bolted the door. She cast a magical darkness, and prepared to meet Voldemort. It was too late for her to run, and she wanted to buy more time to ensure that Rose and Jack escaped. Voldemort was too powerful for her, but she could make her last few minutes in life matter.

Voldemort threw off the dead body of Charlus. The human was far lighter than the massive stag that had broken his left arm and wrist. He breathed painfully through his cracked ribs. He would take revenge on the rest of this wretched family. He shot a confringo exploding the door, revealing a pitch black room. He cast multiple protegos before he entered.

"Foolish woman, I am going to kill you, and then your son and daughter in law, and then all the Potter brats." He fired several killing curses into the darkness. None of them hit. Groaning, Voldemort stalked forward.

He walked through the door. A kneazle fell on him, ripping both cheeks open, the wounds bleeding profusely. Voldemort flung the beast off him, and it landed and changed back into Dorea Potter.

"You bitch." he yelled, blood dripping from his face.

"I put a curse on my claws. Those marks will never go away. People will know you as the monster you truly are."

"Avada Kedadra." The green curse slammed into Dorea Black Potter and she fell like she promised, proud and fierce.

* * *

At Black Manor, Lord Black waited for any news from Sirius or James. He had held back a few allies to ambush Voldemort if he attacked Potter Cottage: Amelia, Andromeda, Frank Longbottom, and Shacklebolt. He heard sounds outside the door. "Kreacher" he called.

The door opened. Rose and Jack Potter rushed through on their broom, followed by an older witch and a house elf. "Grand uncle. Potter Manor is being attacked." Rose was out of breath, and the older witch collapsed.

Lord Black took out his family tree. There were only two branches left on the top layer - he and his sister. The bough with Dorea Black Potter withered and fell.


	23. Wrath

The light from the stained glass windows fell on her body, dressed in robes of black and gold - a contrast to the simpler robes that her husband wore. It was a small church and old - dating back many centuries. Ignotus Peverell and his descendants, including the Potters, had been buried in the graveyard. Snow was falling outside on the rows of tombstones, many carrying the name of famous magical families.

Arcturus Black had asked that his sister lie in rest for 24 hours before the burial. James and Lily agreed although they disliked the procession of well wishers it would create, wizards that had few links to the Potters or the Blacks. The church overflowed with them, from the poor to the rich, from the muggleborns to the purebloods. Most paid respect to Charlus and Dorea and offered condolences to James and Lily Potter. Few approached Lord Black. Lord Black didn't care. He was waiting for one wizard only: Tom Riddle.

That wizard had not shown. Arcturus rose from his seat and motioned James and Harry to follow him. He walked to the cluster of Blacks - Sirius, and Regulus, his errant children and their wives - his two grand daughters and their husbands. Walpurga and Druella had refused to sit with Andromeda, and she had preferred to sit with the Potters.

Arcturus addressed his question to Regulus and Lucius. "Where is the Minister?"

No one answered him. He asked again, in a harsher tone. "Where is the Minister?"

Lucius Malfoy said. "He is focused on Grindelwald. There were more attacks in France."

"I want to see him. I want to know whether he was injured." There was no doubt what Lord Black referred to. "When a Black was murdered, in the old days, his family would hunt down the killer. Who among you will avenge Dorea?"

The silence grew. Arcturus waited until it had grown truly uncomfortable. And then he walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Lord Black brought three Potters to the Headmaster's Office. The winter break would start tomorrow and teachers and students would disperse for holidays.

"Lord Black, how may I help you?" Dumbledore said.

"Dismiss your portraits, Headmaster." Black replied. The older wizard frowned, but with a few waves of his wand, the frames on the walls emptied.

Lord Black sat down and told him of his exchange with Ragnok, of the story of Regulus Black, and the box of the Gaunt family. Dumbledore nodded sagaciously, as if he had been making similar inquiries. Then Lord Black sat in silence, waiting for the old wizard to add his knowledge.

"Seven." Dumbledore said.

"Seven what?" asked James.

"Seven horcruxes. That is how many I believe he made." Dumbledore rubbed the forefinger of his right hand against his eyes.

"How would you know that?" asked Lily.

"I cast a legilimens on Horace Slughorn. When Riddle attended Hogwarts, he was part of the Slug Club. Riddle asked him a question about a very dark textbook he was reading."

"Seven — Regulus knows of a diadem. The goblins mentioned a Cup. Do you know the others?"

"Some are objects of the Founders. He may have hidden them beyond our grasp. Perhaps Regulus could be a spy."

"And how would he ask? Excuse me, Voldemort - where are your horcuxes? Do you think Riddle is such a fool that he would tell his darkest secrets to him?"

Dumbledore shook his head no.

Lord Black thought. "You assume many things, Dumbledore. That Regulus would be a capable spy. That Voldemort is foolish enough to tell him. That we have enough time to wait. How long would Regulus have to spy to get any usable intelligence? How many more attacks will Voldemort make, and families murdered?"

Dumbledore said. "But Lord Black, without the horcruxes, he would not die. He would merely return, darker and more powerful."

"How long would it take for him to return? It took Grindelwald decades." Lord Black said.

"Perhaps a few weeks. I have researched the matter, as much as I could. I believe Grindelwald made an error. He was only sixteen when he made a horcrux. Riddle may have also made his first one when he was young, but if he has crafted six more, his knowledge of the rituals would be greater." Lily said.

Dumbledore looked at her with horror. "Have you been dabbling in the Dark Arts?"

"Stuff it, Dumbledore." Lord Black said. "If we don't know where his horcruxes are, we can kill him, and force him to come back from his miserable hiding places."

"It would be better to have a horcrux hunt, and then we deal the final blow to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

'Why? We don't know where they are. How long do you have Albus? With your withered arm? The more time Riddle has, the more he will spread his corruption. He will recruit more Death Eaters, more killings. We must face him now."

Albus turned away in despair. He did not like violence. Behind the polite veneer, the Blacks were bloodthirsty and menacing, and had been for centuries. Arcturus Black was no exception.

* * *

The next morning, the owls carried the Daily Prophet into the Great Hall, bright and early before the students would leave on the 10 am Hogwarts Express. The grumbling began in the Gryffindors but bubbled over to all the houses. The largest article, **Grindelwald Conquers France. Huns at the Parlours of Pari** s, did not elicit any emotions. A smaller blurb enraged the student body, even the Slytherins.

 **Umbridge Freed : Dictaquill Vanishes** by Rita Skeeter. Accusations against Dolores Umbridge falls apart when no dicta quill could be found. Rita hinted that there never had been any evidence and it was merely the ravings of a distraught muggleborn, Hermes Ranger.

"I am not going to let her return to Hogwarts." Fred Weasley cried. Or was that George. Hermione could never tell. The left ear of one twin was a flatter than the other, but that gave no useful clue.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Seamus.

"We'll prank her until she cries for mercy." declared the twins.

"You will do no such thing." A Scottish voice rang out. McGonagal had known how her reckless house would react. "The Ministry has decreed she will be Assistant Headmaster, in charge of reviewing security."

"Of security. After the dementors? So she does horrible things, and she admits them, and you reward her with another post?" asked Hermione.

"We will just have to keep our heads down. To be clever, you can't get caught." Mcgonagal said. The hint in her voice delighted the Gryffindors. Hermione was not impressed. Experience had taught the muggleborns to be skeptical. Umbridge was not easily fooled.

* * *

Arcturus read the report that Madame Bones had provided him. Her department had been infiltrated by Riddle's lackeys. Her most trusted aurors investigated the scene of the crime. Before the report got buried or edited, Amelia had sent him her copy.

The **Prior Incanto** that Moody had cast yielded the most important information. Arcturus knew quite well the last curse Dorea had cast. It was a Black spell after all.

The doorbell rang. James Potter walked through, looking a bit frantic. It was still hours until the funeral, yet James was wearing dress robes in the morning.

"What is wrong, Lord Potter?"

"I was at the Wizengamot where Thorfinn Rowle approached me. Riddle's gang wants a truce. Rowle said that mistakes were made but in the face of Grindelwald's threat, they would offer a ceasefire so that Britain could be united." James said.

"They killed your father and mother and then offer a truce. What did you say?"

"Nothing. I wanted to know more about their plans."

Lord Black nodded. Dorea would have been proud. "What else did you learn?"

"Rowle spoke to other members of the Wizengamot. Cyrus Greengrass, Esme Zabini, Cassius Farley. I would not be surprised if they spoke to Dumbledore as well. What does it mean, Uncle?"

"Two possibilities. It is a trap to postpone the conflict so Voldemort can get stronger, recruit more allies, and kill neutrals. It is possible too that Charlus and Dorea injured him badly, and he wants time to heal." Lord Black pushed over the report.

James quickly read it and shook his head. "What makes you think that?"

"There was blood under my sister's nails. And Charlus didn't cast an offensive spell even thought the dining room was destroyed. What do you think your grandfather did?"

"He must have turned into a stag, and rushed him. And mum, she used her animagus form as well. But there was no blood at the Manor."

"Riddle vanished it before he left. He is no fool. There was no blood on Dorea now. Riddle's followers must have vanished that later at the DMLE."

"Lord Black, something bothers me. Do you think Regulus is being truthful? Did he mislead us on the attack?" James said.

"No - If Voldemort wanted to kill your parents, he would have no reason to send a message. He would just attack. Harry's visions show him attacking you and Lily when he was a child. That's why we defended Potter Cottage." Arcturus took back the report.

"Uncle, I don't want peace. I want Riddle to suffer."

Lord Black chucked. "We will not have peace. If you kill the head, the body will follow."

"But we can't kill him. Not without the horcruxes. He will return." James said.

"We do not even know if we can find the horcruxes. And what time do we have? I will not watch my sister's murderer walk around, gloating in her death. James, hard times are coming. Protect your family. Keep your children close."

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Help Harry - Riddle will know he has the Cloak. Grindelwald will find out soon. They will target him - if only because he holds a Hallow."

After James left, Lord Black took out many instruments. Knifes with hilts of ivory and bone and blades of dark volcanic glass. A whetstone used by Sigurd to sharpen Gram before he met the dragon. A vial of poison from the breath of a nundu. Lord Black had not used these weapons for a long time.

* * *

Hermione looked around with amazement at the crimson steam locomotive with dozens of cars at Hogsmeade billowed out of the chimneys even thought the Hogwarts Express ran only on magic. The compartments were lettered from A to Z and Hermione knew from Hogwarts: A History that the prefects and the head boy and girl rode in Compartment A.

Hermione was excited to ride the train to Platform 9 and three quarters. The news of Umbridge's return to school colored her happiness but for now, only hours from seeing her parents again and on the verge of taking her first trip on the train, she was fine. Except - she had not seen Harry the last few days. She had tried to find him but he had been busy since the deaths.

The muggleborns sat in a comfortable compartment next to the Gryffindors in the middle of the train. Each carriage had three compartments that fit eight but with expansion charms cast by older students, could hold thrice that. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom sat with them, the two still on a romantic high since the Yule Ball. The happy chatter of the Muggleborns filled the carriage and Hermione stroked Crookshanks's belly. This would be the first time Crooks would see her parents and her muggle home. How would the half kneazle react?

The smell of sugar reached them as a old-fashioned trolley cart, covered with plain white cloth, came into view. A grey haired woman, slightly hunched over from age, smiled at her.

"Anything sweet from the Trolley, dears?"

The other muggleborns bought Cauldron Cakes and Bertie Bott's Beans. Neville and Luna bought a few Chocolate Frogs, and Hermione bought a Pumpkin Pasty. After the rich food at the castle, she wanted a healthier diet.

"Be careful, Hermione - make sure the pasty is soft." said Neville.

"Yes, the trolley witch is a guardian oni from Japan. Those pasties turn into explosives when she finds naughty witches and wizards." Luna added.

Hermione looked at her pasty in horror. "That's ridiculous. Who would sell bombs as food?"

"Honeydukes, curse their attempts to extend their brand. Have a Chocolate Frog." Luna said.

Hermione reluctantly took the sweet. She ate the wriggling frog, to Crookshanks's amusement. The card read **Nicholas Flamel, Alchemist Extraordinaire - Creator of the Philosopher's Stone**. "Is he still alive?" she asked in wonder.

"Oh, you got Nicholas Flamel." Luna said. "The card doesn't tell everything. Nicholas and Perenelle created the Stone, and my mum used to say Perenelle was just as gifted - only she received no credit. Men!" Luna playfully swatted Neville. The brown haired wizard smiled and held her close. He was wearing a new bracelet with upside down radishes.

* * *

"How is Harry doing?" Colin asked. He followed Luna around with his camera just in case there were any photo opportunities. Colin had not attended the Yule Ball, to his great regret.

"The funeral is tonight, but it is a small family affair." Neville said. "Most magicals went to the viewing at Saint Jerome's."

Ron Weasley spoke up. "If you ask me, Harry needs to move on. His mum, dad, sister and brother are all still alive."

"Ron!" Hermione said, shocked at his comments.

"No, he is right." Luna added. "The Blacks and the Potters treat death differently. When Agamemnon Black died, Antilles killed his murderer at the funeral. His sister Agatha had poisoned their father with a bottle of mead."

"Their murderer is still out there." Neville shuddered. "My mum and dad told me that Lord and Lady Potter were quite powerful. So anyone who could kill them in their home so easily…"

"They will come after Harry, next." Ron said. "We all know that. They sent obscurials and dementors and werewolves."

"Are you going to see him over the Christmas Break?" Luna asked.

The eyes in the carriage, muggleborn, Gryffindors, and one Ravenclaw, turned to her. "We talked about it. But he has been busy."

"He needs to be careful. Somebody wants to end the Potters." Ron said.

* * *

They gathered at sunset. The light of the Lumoses cast and the last rose beams of the sun mixed for an almost happy sight. There was no need for pall bearers - the two coffins of Charlus and Dorea were levitated to the graves, James held Jack Jack and Lily the hand of Rose. Harry walked by himself, behind his grand uncle and his parents. Harry's emotions had changed after he had met Death, twice now he thought. He was more angry than sorry. His parents should have told him the danger. He would have helped defend them. He had somehow survived as a baby against this Voldemort. So, why would they not let him fight now? He had the Hallow and even a bunch of students volunteering to be his army.

The sun had fully set and now the cemetery had an eerie glow, as the globes of light off rows of marble tombstones. The mists arose and spectral figures began to emerge from vaults and statues. Harry recognized a few from portraits. There was his great grandfather, Fleamont Potter, known to be a magnificent dueler. How could he not with a name like that? There were Potters from long ago, who had traveled far and wide for England - to the Caribbean, to India, even North and South to be the coldest areas of the world. They made way for a tall and slim older man, wearing a hat with a feather that he had never seen. The cloak whispered that it was a thunderbird feather and that the man was the first to wear it, 800 years ago.

The ghosts clustered around the coffins. Ignotus Peverell leant a hand to his grandparents and they emerged, strong and unbowed. Death had no dominion over them, and instead had sent a messenger to guide them. Charlus and Dorea turned to the Potters and Lord Black. They waved farewell and then the ghosts like the mists disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early. He was writing a letter to Hermione when a knock came on his door. Lord Black entered, bearing a regal horned owl. Hedwig stared, unhappy at the prospect of losing a letter.

"Harry, this is Polaris, the owl of the Black family." Lord Black placed a heavy gold signet ring on the desk. He can then took off his gold necklace, with emeralds and sapphires. There was a raven carved out of obsidian with onyx eyes and silver talons.

Harry accepted with unease. These were the symbols of the Black family, and he knew why his grandfather gave them now.

"Are you certain, Uncle?"

"He killed Dorea. No Black would allow that with impunity. I believe Riddle will be carrying the Resurrection Stone. You must find it." Harry nodded. Lord Black looked at him fondly. "I am very proud of you. Dorea and Charlus were too."

"Rose and Jack Jack will miss you, Uncle."

"I doubt it - everybody is scared of me. Except you, Harry."

As Lord Black turned, Harry could see the glint of two old daggers, a dark reddish liquid smeared on the razor sharp blades. There was a good reason for their fear.

* * *

The new Lord and Lady Potter dressed for the Wizengamot. Minister Riddle was giving an address to the nobles, explaining the dangers that Britain had faced. It would be their first session since the death of Charlus and Dorea, and they dressed their best, much to Harry's dismay.

James buckled his double breasted frock coat and then put on dress robes with the Potter insignia.

"You look like a ponce." Sirius Black cheerfully said, They were being escorted by several aurors, including Sirius, Nymphadora and Mad Eye Moody.

"Oh shut up - you are lucky you will never have to do this." James replied.

Harry went with his parents to the Ministry of Magic. They were attending a session of the Wizengamot. It was a strange place, the second floor that housed the Department of Magical and Law Enforcement. On the expanded floor, there were offices for the aurors, a shabby corridor for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, jail cells for prisoners where Lords Yaxley, Avery and Rosier were still being held, an grand room. With Lord Black, Harry, Lily and James entered into a large chamber, which despite being on the second floor, had no windows, like a stuffy lecture hall. Prisoners were sentenced here, but Riddle had chosen it as the forum to address the fifty Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. He would speak to the raised seats like an emperor addressing the Senate.

Minister Riddle greeted the Potters, his handsome face beaming. He was every bit the attentive politician, and carried his air of benevolence shamelessly.

"I have no words for my grief over the passing of Lord and Lady Potter." Riddle said. "They will be sorely missed."

Harry could see the strange ring on Riddle's finger, with a dark octahedron. It looked like an opal, but there was a jagged crack on the alien surface. His parents walked past Riddle, with their teeth gritted. Harry followed his uncle's example. Lord Black betrayed no emotion.

The chamber filled a more Lords and Ladies entered. Harry saw the Longbottoms and Madam Bones. Several of the Hufflepuffs sat near them, offering words of sympathy to Lord and Lady Potter. Harry stayed with Lord Black, whose eyes watched Riddle carefully.

* * *

Dumbledore called the Session of the Wizengamot open for business.

Riddle began. "Witches and wizards, England is under a dire threat. Grindelwald marches on Paris. He has conquered Germeny. Soon, he will be at out doorsteps in Dover. We must repel the enemy together. Grindelwald has attacked our wizards. He has slain some of our noblest families. He has…."

"Sonorous." Lord Black cast. He placed his wand down, stood up and began to walk down the steps. "Who attacked the Potters, Riddle?"

Riddle turned his aristocratic mask toward Lord Black. "Of course it was Grindelwald."

Lord Black pointed his finger at the Minister. "It was you, Riddle. You killed Charlus. You killed Dorea."

Riddle tried to laugh this off. "Lord Black, I know you may be troubled and confused by your loss."

The three Potters held each other hands, raised their wands, and cast the most powerful Finite spell they could.

The air around Riddle shimmered. There on his face were six claw marks, three on each side, the gashes of a ferocious kneazle. The angry scars had not healed, and flecks of blood could still be seen. Riddle no longer stood tall and straight. His left shoulder was smashed in, and he looked twisted, like some crippled beast whose limbs had not fully escaped a trap. He would never be considered handsome again.

"We see what you really are - murderer." Lord Black said. Gasps of horrors spread through the chamber.

The Minister laughed. He cried "I am Lord Voldemort, ruler of magical Britain. I am the greatest wizard of this Age."

"You are simply a would-be tyrant." Lord Black had almost reached the floor.

"I have mastered magic, darker than you could imagine. I have defeated Death itself." boasted Voldemort. He raised his yew wand.

Arcturus Black drew his knives and in one blinding motion, slashed the knife in his left smoothly across Riddle's throat, releasing a crimson spout of blood. He stabbed his right knife into Riddle's shoulder to force the wand down.

Voldemort stood, the blood from his neck and shoulder staining his fine robe. "Fool, I am undying. Crucio." The red curse struck Black in the side and he staggered. "Good-bye Black. Your children should have killed you for me."

"Go to Hell." Lord Black pounced even as Voldemort cast the Avada Kedadra. The green bolt struck Arcturus Orion Black but not before the two knives sliced down - one plunging through Riddle's right chest, and the other slamming into his back, until the point could be seen thrusting out of his body. Riddle's body crashed on the floor, overtaken by the nundu poison and the loss of blood. Lord Black fell backwards dead.

Pandemonium broke out in the chamber. The panicked lords and ladies did not see that Harry Potter had turned invisible. Harry crept closer to have a better angle at Voldemort's body, twisted and broken, blood no longer gushing, but leaking on the floor. He whispered the Accio spell.

In the chaos, no one noticed a ring skittering on the floor, into the open hand of Harry Potter.


	24. The Wake

The Gare du Nord teemed with hundreds of wizards dragging their steamer trunks, looking for any news of trains northbound from Paris. The hoots and hisses of owls and cats filled the terminal as their anxious owners deliberated whether to escape to Britain or find another station that might send them South. The lines to the East had already been cut and the sound of fighting — explosions and bombardments from air and land could be heard in the distance. Smoke from the battles wafted over the station, making it hard to breathe.

Jean-Paul Delacour waited, hidden among the refugees at the Gare du Nord. His battalion of aurors had been smashed at Montreuil, a suburb only 5 miles east of the center of the city. Grindelwald's knights burned down the Bois de Vincennes, razing the lush public park and leaving only ashes and rubble where trees and temples had once stood. The survivors of the engagement were told to retreat to the station. So far, Jean-Paul saw no one, and he knew there were only minutes left before the Germans would reach the Gare.

Since the fall of Napoleon, the Brits and other Europeans joked about the fighting prowess of the French. That was unfair, Jean-Paul though. The French aurors fought bravely but Grindelwald's adoption of total war was overwhelming. Wizards riding hippogriffs supported by obscurials had attacked from the air. The German army sent trolls and giants as meat shields while bombarding them from afar. The greatest threat was Grindelwald, armed with the Elder Wand, able to apparate anywhere, raining destruction. The Dark Lord had only entered France five days ago, through the Ardennes Forest, but there were reports he was in Paris.

Troops wearing the heavy brown coats of Grindelwald's forces entered the station, accompanied by a somber man in the blue and gold uniform of the French Republic. Jean-Paul knew him - Joffre, the head of Defense for the French Ministry of Magic, his boss's boss. The humiliation on the man's face was evident as he declared an end to fighting and that French citizens would cooperate with the occupying forces. All magical travel at the Gare du Nord was shut down as German soldiers began to search the station for enemies, forcing wizards to give names and addresses. Jean-Paul had seen enough. He transformed into a spotted brown kestrel. He did not see the tracking charm that grazed his wings as he flew out of the station.

* * *

He landed at the Delacour Mansion on the river Seine. The house buzzed with activity as elves locked and sealed the rooms. He found his wife in their den, listening to the wireless.

"Jean-Paul, you are alive!" Appolline kissed her husband. "The news iz terrible. France has surrendered. They are ordering witches and wizards to report to be recorded."

"They crushed us. We have to escape." he said.

"But how? The train stations are closed. And where?"

"The Channel. If we rush, we can find a ferry to cross to England."

Appolline nodded. If they rushed, they could meet Gabrielle and Fleur in London. She took the bare minimum. Books, jewels, dresses - that could all be replaced. The only treasure she bought was the family pensieve that her father had given her.

* * *

Harry finished his letter to Hermione. Polaris, the horned owl, stretched his leg out majestically, ignoring Hedwig. Polaris flew off, and Hedwig turned away in disgust, as if stabbed in the back.

"I am sorry, Hedwig. I had no choice. It is Black family business now." Hedwig nipped his fingers in outrage.

"I know - it was my first letter to Hermione. If I ever have to send her an official Potter letter, you would be my first choice." Hedwig hooted, and hopped to a further perch, precluding Harry from stroking her wings.

"Are you talking to your owl again?" asked Rose.

"Hedwig is not my owl. She is my familiar." Harry said. The owl squawked vigorously. "Actually, Hedwig thinks I am her familiar."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come down to eat."

* * *

Harry joined his family at the breakfast table. Lily was feeding Jack Jack cereal while Rose and James were both reading The Daily Prophet. The Prophet was shocked, just shocked that they had been mislead by the villainous Riddle. There were articles on investigations into Ministry Misbehavior. Harry saw that Rita Skeeter recanted her article and claimed that Herms Grinder, a credit to Muggleborns everywhere, told the truth while the Deep State had stolen the evidence of Umbridge's wrongdoing.

James was reading the front page article. **Game of Bones : Will Amelia crush her Rivals for the Ministry?** followed by a blurb on Amelia's love life and whether her lack of a husband made her unfit to lead Magical Britain. Rita Skeeter wrote that ambitious women without a proper pureblood mate would turn into harridans who hated the children of Hogwarts. Harry wondered where Skeeter's idiotic ideas came from. It was more ridiculous than her inability to get Hermione's name correct.

"Is Amelia running for Minister of Magic?" Harry asked.

"She does't want to. Sirius says Amelia and the DMLE are swamped. With Riddle gone, she has to deal with Grindelwald." Lily said.

"How is he winning so easily?" Harry said.

"Wizards haven't fought wars for five hundred years. The wizardling population is so small that fighting to the death is crazy. The French expected their aurors to duel Grindelwald's knights. Instead he attacked with everything, and demolished them." James said.

"If Madame Bones doesn't run, who will?" Harry asked.

His dad grimaced. "Cornelius Fudge is running. Dumbledore is rumored to support Arthur Weasley."

Arthur Weasley was a nice man, and a good father. But as a wartime Minister, he left a lot to be desired. His fascination with buses and bikes was not going to win any elections.  
"Why is the Daily Prophet silent about Uncle Arcturus?" Harry asked.

"They are not sure what to say. He killed the Dark Lord. But not very heroically." Lily said.

"He didn't kill him. He just destroyed the body. But Voldemort will return." Harry said.

"True, but people are scared. One Dark Lord in Europe is bad enough. Another one that is immortal? Harry disagreed. Voldemort would return, and when he did, denying that he could come back from the dead, would only make the fight more difficult.

* * *

The last time he had been in this office, Harry had hexed Rodolphus Lestrange. He hoped that would not be the case today, at least not with these four. His mum and dad sat on the sides of the room. Regulus and Sirius Black were directly in front of him at the baroque oak table that his grand uncle conducted much of his business. "Lord Black, the Ministry is in disarray." Regulus said. Sirius snorted but his younger brother ignored him. "They don't believe Grindelwald can be defeated."

"They? Who are they?"

"Many of the pureblood families." Sirius added.

"We drove him off at the stadium." Harry pointed out.

"His forces are greater now. Grindelwald claims he will rule both the magical and the muggle world. Many wizards find that appealing. The others he arrests and imprisons." Regulus said.

"How does Grindelwald plan to rule the non-magicals?" Harry said.

"We think he is using the imperio curse everywhere." Sirius said. "An imperio cast on a muggle president or general can't be detected easily."

"The Elder Wand is extremely powerful. He would control dozens of leaders and we wouldn't know." Lily said.

"What is Madam Bones doing?" Harry said.

"She has sent aurors to Dover. But Minister - sorry - ex Minister Riddle didn't think the attack would be there. He thought Grindelwald would attack Hogwarts." Regulus said.

"Why is every Dark Lord obsessed with Hogwarts? The castle is a school, not a fortress." Harry complained.

"The same reason why Voldemort did. The children of the magical families attend school there. If you capture Hogwarts, you capture magical Britain." James said.

"Is that why Riddle tried to send Umbridge back there?" asked Harry.

Regulus shook his head no. "Riddle knew they would never accept Umbridge back. But he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip to have another spy at the school. He knows that Dumbledore only has a year to live."

"How does he know?" Lily asked.

"Slughorn. Horace thought that he might become the next Headmaster." Regulus said.

"Dumbledore only has a year to live? I never know about these things." Harry said. "Who selects the Headmaster if Dumbledore dies?"

"The Ministry and the Board of Hogwarts. You are chair of the Board." Lily said.

"Then I need the right Minister." Harry said.

* * *

The Grangers were driving to Essex County, unsure what to make of the recent developments. Hermione had told them that she had been summoned to a manor House northeast of London. They were glad that she had slipped away from Dolores Umbridge, who behaved like a villain from Dickens. They were not sure this Harry Potter was much better, as they watched in the rear-view mirror their scholarly daughter try to comb her bushy hair.

"Hermione, what exactly is this letter you received this morning?" asked Helen Granger, as they drove past mansion after mansion.

"It is Harry, mum. His uncle, Lord Black, killed the Minister and he needs me."

"He is not asking you to hide the body? Because I know what they say about dentists but it is not true. We don't dissolve bodies in acid." Richard said in a panicky voice.

Hermione gave up on the comb and took out a small potion bottle. "What? No, I am meeting his family."

"I thought you met them. You wrote that Lily Potter was very kind to you." Helen said.

"I am meeting the Blacks today." Hermione said as she put several drops of Sleakeazy's on her locks.

"The Blacks? What are they like?" Visions of Caribbean pirates and Scottish outlaws filled Helen's romantic mind.

"Harry says they are rather proud. They have a very long history."

"I hope this Harry isn't trying to impress you with his posh connections and money?" asked a suspicious Richard Granger.

"It's not like that. I know he bought my wand, my school supplies, and my books, but."

"He bought you books — that lovely illustrated Jane Austen? Helen perked up. Richard gritted his teeth. He clearly had lost his wife as an ally in dealing with Harry Potter.

* * *

The parlour of Black Manor filled as Kreacher took coats and gloves from the immediate members of the Black family. Orion and Cygnus walked stiffly forward as their headstrong wives stuck their noses in the air. Their children and spouses, with the exception of Sirius and Andromeda, followed more uncertainly, worried about their previous ties to Minister Riddle.

Andromeda had joined Sirius separately in another waiting room. In the whirlwind of the past week, she had no time to formally meet Harry, and she wanted to do so before the ceremony.

"I am not sure it is a great idea." Sirius said. 'Do you really want to distract him?"

"I need this." She pointed at her daughter whose blue and green hair clashed with the dark formal robes. "Harry may decide Nymphadora's future."

"Mum." cried the witch in question. "I am not letting any fourteen year old tell me what to do."

Sirius nodded and led Andromeda to the ritual room. Andromeda opened the door, smelled a faint but not unpleasant scent, and walked quietly through. The boy stood, his back to her, as he sat in a lotus pose in the empty room. Why was he facing away from the door? The future Lord Black needed to be more careful with her mother and sisters around.

"The wards would kill you if you took out a weapon." Harry called out. He had still not turned. "Why are you here now, Andromeda Tonks?"

"Can you read my thoughts? How can you see me?" gasped Andromeda.

Harry tapped the incense burner in front of him. "It is silver - I can see your reflection."

Andromeda said. "My Lord, I wish to make clear the terms of my rejoining."

Harry nodded. Andromeda felt dizzy. The room shook, and suddenly, she was facing Harry. In that blink of an eye, she could not tell. Had he moved or had she?

"What is it you wish?"

"I don't want my daughter married off against her will. Or to be forced to abandon Ted."

"You have my word. I have no desire to interfere with your private lives."

"Thank you. I pledge my loyalty to your service as Lord Black."

"You are welcome, but I am not Lord Black yet." The gnarled house elf popped in. "Bring them in, Kreacher. It is time."

* * *

They gathered in the ritual room — Lord Black's two children and Lord Potter in the first row. The next row were their wives. Behind them were Lord Black's grandchildren and their spouses. Finally, at the rear, Nymphadora Tonks and Draco Malfoy stood awkwardly, as far apart from each other as possible.

Harry lit the incense in the censor, and the sweet fragrance filled the room. The lights dimmed, and shadows formed on the wall. Harry could see their faces emerge, proud and cruel. Agamemnon Black who had won the Hundred Years War. His son Antilles who killed his sister to keep the peace. Antares the explorer, who had killed the sailors on his ship rather than turn back. There were other figures he did not know - some wearing crowns and scepters of long vanished kingdoms, from countries far from England. They were men of war, who had fought and won for the greater glory of the Blacks. Harry could see no mercy or regret in their eyes, not even in the last ghost, his grand uncle. Arcturus Black stood straight and tall before him, beckoning him to follow. The room disappeared, and Harry descended.

He fell and fell, escorted by the Lord Blacks before him, until finally he found himself in a temple of white marble. One by one, the ghosts left him, until only Arcturus Black stood with him. There were dozens of Ionic columns holding up a circular ceiling engraved with drawings of various sacrifices to the gods. Outside, Harry saw fields of green, laid out in perfectly straight lines as far as the eye could see, under a beautiful azure sky. There was a man standing at the center of the temple, neither tall, nor short, wearing a laurel wreath over his shortly cropped reddish brown hair. His eyes were a bit small, and his nose was a bit wide, and the bronze breastplate he wore seemed heavy, but Harry had no doubt that he was in the presence of his ancestor.

"Those are the Fields of Mars. I built them to commemorate my victories." the man said.

"Where am I, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Your body is still back at Black Manor. But your spirit is here in the Temple of Jupiter on Capitoline Hill. This is where the non-magicals performed my funeral rites." the man said.

"Harry Potter, this is the first of our line, Lord Black." Arcturus said.

"Were you an emperor?" Harry said.

"I was **THE** emperor. I am Augustus Octavius Black."

"Ave, Caesar." Harry raised his right hand to salute him.

The first Lord Black smiled. "He has good manners, this one. So tell me, Arcturus. How did you die?" And he did.

Augustus Black listened carefully. "And what will you do now, Harry Potter? You have two enemies, both stronger than you. You have traitors in your house. Your Ministry may be against you. What are your plans?"

"I don't know, sir. " Harry said.

The shrewd eyes stared at him. "Well, you are a honest boy. Come sit next to me." Harry sat down, and he faced Arcturus Black, as the wizard waited for judgement. The ghosts marched out of the fields - dozens of them, some in wizard robes, others in plate and mail, still others in garb that had disappeared from the Earth. They bowed respectfully to Augustus and stood in an enormous semi circle around the temple. Time and space was distorted as their faces could all be seen around Arcturus.

"What is your judgement?" the emperor said.

"He did not defeat his enemies." whispered a wizard in black and silver.

"His family is fractious, and will be disloyal to the heir." said a knight in armor.

"What victories did he win?" cried a third, with a strange conical hat.

Augustus Black stood, his hand thrust out, the thumb parallel to the ground. Arcturus looked on soberly, eyes on the ground, waiting for his sentence.

"Wait!" Harry sprang up. "My uncle did what he could. He kept England out of the World War. He gave his life for me - to give me a better chance." Harry looked around the crowd. "He faced Voldemort, knowing he would die, for the honor of the Blacks. He died well. Who can say more than that? He fought bravely and he died well."

Harry continued. "Perhaps you were kings, or great sorcerers or mugwumps. But Arcturus Black did not need a title to be feared and respected. He was Lord Black, and that was enough."

A quiet filled the room. Augustus Black, the once and future emperor of Rome, bent his thumb upwards. The spirits went back to the Fields of Mars, and Arcturus looked at his heir fondly. "Thank you, Harry." he said.

Augustus turned to Harry. "To be Lord Black will not be enough for you. You may be the last of the Blacks or the first of many families. You may die unknown or rule for a thousand years. I give you my blessings. **Memento Mori**."

Arcturus Black offered his hand, and Harry left the temple.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and was back in the ritual room. His mum and dad looked at him with concern and Sirius Black hovered nearby.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"All the ghosts entered your body, and then your eyes turned white just like…." Lily said.

"Like the cloak." Harry finished her statement. "How long was I out?"

"Out? That just happened, Harry." his mum said.

Harry nodded and held his worried mum's hand. He turned to his extended family. "I saw Lord Black. I saw our ancestors and received their blessing."

There was grumbling in the room but Harry didn't care. His uncle had been judged and accepted. That was enough for now.

* * *

Hermione got out of the car, quite aware of the staring witches and wizards. When they stopped outside the manor house, an old and crabby looking house elf had appeared, and asked whether they were lost. She gave him the letter, and after a loud snort, the elf opened the car door with a gesture of his hands. Hermione hugged her mum goodbye, and then got out of the car.

Hermione had worn a simple blue dress beneath her school robe. She realized immediately she was under dressed. Most witches were in formal wear, and Daphne and Tracey dazzled in clothes as elegant as the Yule Ball. Even the wizards had dress clothes on, although that did not help Dumbledore's garish gold outfit, decorated with spangles and rainbows.

"Hello, Hermione." Luna Lovegood said. She was running her right hand through the air.

"Luna, are you waving to somebody?"

"No, I am patting Nightmare." She grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on a bony back with a mane of soft hair.

"That's a thestral?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, Lord Black loved thestrals. The former Lord Black, I should say. I am not sure whether Harry likes them."

Hermione felt the muscles along the back ripple as two skeletal wings flapped, and the strong wind blew her hair back. The thestral flew off. "What is happening, Luna?"

"Nightmare is ready." Luna held her hand as the witches and wizards gathered at the sides of the driveway.

A low black carriage, open on both sides, came into view. There was no driver or horse, but Hermione knew that Nightmare was pulling the coffin of his master. The front wheel was much smaller than the back wheels. There were no flowers, but carved on the carriage were the sigils of the Blacks - 3 ravens on a field of green.

The door to Black Manor opened, and Harry walked out first, leading his parents and Lord Black's family. He was garbed in black and silver and Hermione could clearly see the raven insignia. Harry reached out and stroked Nightmare. The carriage followed him as he walked around the house to the gardens in the back. Hermione joined the other witches and wizards trailing the Blacks.

The carriage stopped and Harry whispered a few words and Hermione heard the gentle beating of mighty wings. His hands brushed the coffin and he repeated the Incendio charm several times. Jets of flame began to appear. Hermione knew that the first year charm conjured orange and red flames but the funeral pyre of Arcturus Orion Black was blue and white against the darkened sky.

"Good bye, Grand Uncle." Harry said as the coffin blazed and smoke rose into the night. He turned to his family.

Harry stood, the Black ring and necklace gleaming, his silver cloak fluttering in the breeze. Slowly the chant began, first with Sirius, then Andromeda, and then breaking through begrudgingly to the others of the Black family.

"Hail, Lord Black."

And then he walked past them to greet his guests.

* * *

The wake continued into the night. The Potters took Hermione under their wing with Lily shooing away any condescending purebloods. She met Madame Bones, Xenophilius Lovegood and Andromeda Black. She caught up with Daphne and Tracey. The house elves served food, not the heavy dishes of Hogwarts, but lighter fare - stuffed mushrooms, finger sandwiches and roast vegetables. Luna danced barefoot under the stars, and after some prodding, Hermione and Susan joined, with their heels on.

Harry finished speaking with various Lords and Ladies. He walked over to Hermione and his mum.

"How are you Harry? Are you okay? Do you have a lot more to do tonight as Lord Black?" Hermione asked.

"I am fine." His hands held hers. "Hermione, what does **Memento Mori** mean?"

"Remember that you must die." she said. She opened her mouth to ask why that particular Latin phrase had come up.

"Shhh. Someday we will die, but for now, we live." And he held her close.


	25. London Burning

Hermione gazed upon the vast piles of books at Flourish & Botts. The shelves were stacked to the ceilings with books large and small, treatises on spell theory and guides to practical casting, histories of famous wizards and studies of common life. While her parents worked at the dentistry, she had snuck away to Diagon Alley. This trip was a reward, a holiday break, and shopping spree all in one.

Hermione had been counting down the days since her first visit on November 2nd to return to Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts library was superb, but that was for borrowing books. She wanted her own collection. The store selection had changed from Hogwarts textbooks to a more eclectic range of new releases and holiday favorites. Hermione had taken half of her remaining galleons out of Gringotts and was considering either **A History of Magic** or **Artifacts and Alchemy** when an attractive blond with elaborate curls and a forceful jaw approached her.

"You look like a discerning reader. You should consider my new bestseller." The witch pointed to a stack of luridly illustrated works, featuring a scowling half dressed wizard with a large hooked nose and angry beady eyes. **The Loves and Passions of Severus Snape: The Sexy Prince Tells All** by Rita Skeeter.

"Severus Snape - wasn't he a spy for Grindelwald?" Hermione said.

"He did it all for love." Skeeter said. "He wanted Lily Potter and would do anything to get her, including selling her to a Dark Lord. Isn't that romantic?"

"Err - not really, no. How did he tell all? Wasn't he kissed by a dementor?"

"You have no imagination." Skeeter sniffed. "Wait, you are that muggleborm. Hermy Grainger. What a lucky day for you! So Hermy, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"I am happy to have a chance to go there. I enjoy the library…"

"What about the broom closets? How many have you explored?" Skeeter had taken her acid green Quick-Quotes Quill.

"I haven't explored any broom closets. I go to Hogwarts to study."

"Study the champions, no doubt? Who is your favorite — the Bulgarian Bon Bon. Cedric the Sparkler Diggory. Or are you still trying to trap Harry Potter. That won't end well - The purebloods won't tolerate any plain Jane witch with Lord Black."

Hermione looked over to see what the Quill was writing. "What? I am not a scarlet woman kicked out of the library for indecent behavior."

"It is only the first draft, dear. Are you two-timing Harry or is it an open relationship?"

Hermione grabbed at the Quill. "You horrible woman. You don't care about lying, do you?"

"Freedom of the press" Skeeter said with a big smile. "Now…"

A tap on her shoulder stopped her. Rita turned to face an annoyed Lily Potter. "Rita Skeeter. Why are you bothering my student?"

RIta looked confused. "She doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"No, but I teach her charms." Lily cast a spell and the Quick-Quotes Quill spluttered, ruining the notes with giant blotches of ink. "Rita, I wouldn't lie about Hermione. The Potter and Black owls enjoy eating insects - if you know what I mean."

The blond reporter blanched and then left.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"It is Lily, Hermione. You are welcome. She is a nasty piece of work. I found her trying to potion Bathilda into telling her about the death of Charlus and Dorea."

"Bathilda Bagshot, the writer of Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione yelped.

"Yes. Why don't you come over for lunch, sometime. You can meet her." Lily smiled. "Now let's see if we can find some honest books."

* * *

Fleur Delacour embraced her parents and Gabrielle hid tears of relief. The Leaky Cauldron was dingy and shabby, serving culinary delights like jellied eels and deep fried eggs wrapped with black pudding. The pub was a far cry from their French mansion in Nueilly Sur Seine, yet the family reunion was full of joy.

The Delacours parents had been traveling for the last twenty four hours with one small valise. With the influx of European emigrants, there were few places in magical England available to let. They secured a small room upstairs but only for one night.

"It iz not too bad. There iz a fireplace and a window." Apolline said.

"Yes, but we have lost everything. Paris has fallen and all money in France has been confiscated." Jean-Paul said.

"Do not worry, girls. We have each other." Apolline hugged Gabrielle. "So what has happened in England?"

Gabrielle and Fleur recounted the events of the past week - beginning with the Yule Ball. They told of the awful dementor attack and the miraculous creation of the new wards, the killing of the Potters, and the death of Minister Riddle, who had secretly been a Dark Lord.

"Incroyable." Jean-Paul said. "The British Ministry was full of these Death Eaters!"

"The newspapers are finally reporting on Grindelwald and this Voldemort. Before they had been talking about the Dating Habits of the Hogwarts champions." Fleur sniffed. She had been unhappy to be painted as a conceited man-eater.

"Maman, I danced with 'arry Potter." Gabrielle said excitably. "He saved my life at ze Ball."

"'arry saved many people's lives. The dementors ..…" Fleur said.

Gabrielle continued, talking over her sister. "I must have ze veela bond with him. He is my true love, and we shall live happily ever after."

"Gabby, he brought soulless students back to life. If they do not have a life debt or soul bond, why would you? If they do, you will have to share him with many women."

"You are just jealous, Fleur. What do you know about the veela bond?" Gabrielle hissed.

Apolline smiled at the sight of her daughters fighting. Life was back to normal.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, the new Lord Black was meeting with the DMLE. Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom attended, with Mad Eye Moody and the new Nymphadora Black guarding the corridor outside.

"Over half the Ministry pledged their loyalty to Voldemort. We have managed to arrest only the low level ones that clearly committed crimes. We have sacked and demoted many others, to make sure they are not in any sensitive positions, like control over the Floo, or keeping the addresses of the muggleborn." Amelia said.

"What about Lucius Malfoy or Rodolphus Lestrange?" Harry asked.

"They will be difficult to catch. Both are on the Wizengamot, and claim to have Imperio Exposure. They can easily Imperio each other for an alibi. Without the ability to use veritaserum, we are stuck." Frank Longbottom said.

"Lucius organized the attack on the Ossuary. And Rodolphus was responsible for the dementors at Hogwarts" Harry said.

"We don't have evidence that can be admitted as a proof. Rodolphus may be in charge of the dementors but Riddle ordered their placement there. And nobody objected." Amelia said.

"What about Umbridge?"

"Without the Dicta-Quill, she will go free. Lily and I heard her voice, but a clever barrister will rip that to shreds. We can send her far away to Inspect Magical Creatures at a Flobberworm Farm in the middle of nowhere, and we will. But we can't prove her guilt. Lord Black, I understand your frustration, but this is all we can do." Amelia said.

"Call me Harry." he smiled. "Actually, you can do more, Madam Bones. Why not run for Minister of Magic? You are respected by purebloods and half bloods. If you were Minister, you could change these laws that protect Malfoy and hurt muggle borns. You could defend Britain."

"I am too busy with the DMLE, Harry." Amelia said.

"Bollocks. You have people you trust. Why not appoint Sirius or Frank as the DMLE head? As Minister, you will have much more control over other departments, like the DMLE." Harry said.

"He is right, Amelia. Riddle would order you to do things as DMLE head that you didn't want." Sirius said.

"All right." Amelia agreed. "But Frank will be DMLE head. If Sirius were head of the Department, Merlin save us all."

The door slammed open, as Mad Eye Moody crouched, his eye whirling all over to look for any suspected, glamoured, or poly-juiced enemies. Bones sighed. Moody did this whenever he opened any doors.

"Madam Bones" Nympadora gasped. "There is an attack on Diagon Alley."

* * *

Hermione sat down with Lily at the Leaky Cauldron. She had only bought six books, light reading until she returned to Hogwarts. The two witches ordered a shepherd's pie to share and Earl Grey tea.

"Hermione, what does your family think of magic?" Lily asked.

"It has been difficult. I didn't have a wand, and wasn't allowed to show them magic. Even if your kids are magical, muggles aren't allowed in Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. So they don't know anything of my world - except that Umbridge was foul." Hermione answered.

"Things may be changing. At the very least, your parents could take you shopping in Diagon, and in a year or two, they may be allowed to come to Hogwarts." Lily said.

Hermione gasped. That would be wonderful - her parents walking around the castle, seeing the library, and the Room of Requirement, and maybe even a broom closet she could explore with Harry. She blinked, wondering why she was thinking so much of snogging him. Before she could express her gratitude, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

""Ermione. Iz that you?" An incredible beautiful blond witch waved at her.

"Fleur, Gabrielle." Hermione replied. She guessed that the elegant witch and dapper wizard were their parents, although the resemblance was clearly to the mother.

"Hello, we are ze parents." Apolline explained that they were forced to flee Paris for their lives and had just gotten to London this morning.

"You poor things." Lily said. "Where are you staying?"

"At ze pub. But we will have to move tomorrow." Jean-Paul said.

"Why don't you come stay at Potter Manor? Until you find a place — we have plenty of room." Lily said. She turned to Hermione. "We would love to have your family over too. I would be happy to tell them more about our world, and you can show them spells."

"Will Harry be there?" cried Gabrielle. Hermione chuckled at the 8 year old's enthusiasm. She was on the verge of asking the same question.

"Technically, he lives in Black Manor. But I am sure he will spend the holidays with his sister and brother. We have lots of room, and gardens. We have a very nice library."

The Delacours and Hermione smiled. Nothing could sound better. Then the pub doors opened and two men walked through. The first was a young man with short cropped black hair and pale skin, who looked slightly troubled, his head bowed. The second commanded the attention of the room. He was well dressed, but it was his eyes - one white blue, the other brown - and his light blond, nearly white hair and mustache, that announced his name: Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

"Greetings, Delacours. My men missed you in Paris but no matter." He pointed a long dark wand at their table. "If you go quietly, it will be less painful."

Lily Potter stood up, holding her wand under the table. "What do you want, Grindelwald?'

"Do not interfere. I have come for them."

"No." Lily said. Jean-Paul and Apolline stood up as well. "We will stand together."

"So be it." Grindelwald cast a blue hex, non verbally, as the three adults all used the Protego charm. The table exploded into pieces.

"Run." Lily yelled to the children over the shrieks of the crowd. "We will hold him off."

* * *

Hermione ran into the streets. She had a wand, but with the exception of Protego spell, did not have many spells that were useful. She doubted the color changing charm or a tickling hex would be effective. Fleur had grabbed Gabrielle and they bolted out of the door. They joined the mob of frightening witches and wizards in the Streets.

The walls to the Leaky Cauldron began to quiver, then shake, with large holes starting to emerge. The sound of bricks being ground down into dust by some invisible force echoed through the alley. Hermione could see the spell duel now in the Leaky Cauldron. The other witches and wizards had fled, leaving only the Delacours and Lily Potter to face Dumbledore. The boy with the black hair bent his head forwards, as if in pain. His outlines began to blur, and a wave of cold hit Hermione. Then a cloud of shrieking black rushed out of the pub, destroying what was left of the door and walls.

Hermione cast a Protego, which barely held. The obscurial spun around and the mass of darkness began to wreak havoc on the shops, breaking signs, ripping up the pavement. Hermione and Fleur stood back to back, casting shields. They were both determined to protect Gabrielle.

Inside the pub, Grindelwald had already slammed Jean-Paul unconscious against the counter with a hex, shattering several bottles of spirits. The pungent smell of fire whiskey mixed with butter beer filled the Leaky Cauldron. Apolline had transformed and threw fireballs at the mad wizard. They bounced off harmlessly, and Grindelwald banished her through the open wall.

His advance was halted when Lily cast a Confringo, the smoke from the explosion obscuring his view. When the dust settled, no one was left in the pub besides him. Grindelwald walked into the street. There were dozens of witches and wizards in Diagon Alley but only three opposed him, and one of those was already knocked out.

He found Lily Potter standing over Apolline Delacour. "Stand aside, you silly girl"

"Protego Maxima." The golden dome covered the two witches. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Fool. Would you give your life for those who have no ties to you? Would these people…" Grindelwald gestured to the bystanders "…care if you lived or died? Look at them - sheep."

"It doesn't matter if they care or don't care - I won't let you butcher others."

"So be it." Grindelwald said.

* * *

Hermione heard the pop of multiple apparations. Aurors flooded the alley. She saw the old man with the electric blue eye, calling out commands as Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom took positions flanking Grindelwald. Several other female witches flew over on brooms, their wands ready to fire. A black haired boy with green eyes and a silver cloak popped down in front of Lily Potter.

"Get away from them." he said.

"Ah Harry Potter. The young hope of England, and the pretender to the Black title. You have something of mine. A Cloak that belongs to me." Grindelwald declared.

"Go to Hell." the boy said.

Grindelwald raised his wand. Before he could complete his incantation, a hand holding a holly wand materialized right next to his torso. Harry Potter cried "Reducto" and his spell slammed Grindelwald to the ground. The shock waves from the curse buried Grindelwald in a pile of rubble.

Hermione gawped as the glamour wore off, and the boy next to Lily Potter changed into a middle aged red head, wearing a monocle and red auror armor. The hand with the holly wand gained a head and a body, as Harry cautiously approached the spot where Grindelwald had fallen.

"Is he down?" Madame Bones cried. She soon got her answer .

Blue swirls of energy appeared, and the rubble flew off, as Grindelwald got to his feet. "Harry Potter, I presume? And not your glamoured government lackey."

"My friends call me Harry. You can call me Lord Black." Harry replied.

"You have nerve, boy." Grindelwald's smile did not reach his eyes. "Perhaps we would have been allies in another world."

"With you? Never. You are a monster. You kill and torture muggles and wizards alike. And for what?"

"You have to break eggs in every revolution." Grindelwald said. "Albus agrees with me. Tell me, would he sacrifice you - like a pawn - or send you to your death for his Greater Good? What then, is so different from mine? He just has better marketing."

"I am not Dumbledore's man. And we" Harry pointed to the witches and wizards around him "will defeat you."

"Pshaw. I have the Elder Wand. A wizard with the Elder Wand cannot be beaten in a spell duel. Death has declared that." Grindelwald waved his wand and several witches crashed off the brooms. The blue swirls began to coalesce into a giant reptilian head, dominating the sky. "I am stronger than you, Harry. You are a fool to oppose me."

The dragon began to gain shape, and two hypnotic eyes stared down at the wizards from above, as taunting them to fight. The chill of the obscurial was replaced by the heat of blue flames. Small fires began to burst out in the Alley as wooden signs nearby burned.

"How many lives will be lost, Harry, in your futile attempts? You have no idea what I can unleash. Perhaps this will show you." Grindelwald slashed his wand down as the dragon lashed out, breathing a cone of molten plasma.

Harry cast his strongest shield. The jet of flame slammed against it, and spread all over the semi sphere. It held barely, and Harry could feel the heat from the inferno. "I can destroy London, just as I did Paris. Come, Credence." Grindelwald flew in the air and the obscurial turned back to a young man with short black hair. "I leave you with this." He pointed at the massive dragon created by fiendfyre.

"Credence, you don't need to stay with him. We can help you." Harry called.

Credence kept his head down, refusing to look at Harry. "I doubt that." Grindelwald said. "It is too late for that. Too late for anything." The wizard and the obscurial popped out. The dragon remained.

* * *

The beast roared as it began to spit gouts of flame all over the Alley. The shrieks of shop owners could be heard over the barrage of spells cast by the aurors, none of which seemed to have any impact. Even as the dragon spread destruction with its breath, the dragon used it claws to burn other parts of Diagon.

"We need to do something quick. I have an idea, but it is dangerous." Harry said.

"Harry, be careful." his mum cried.

"Do you know any spells that would protect me from fire?" Harry asked.

She nodded and cast a modified version of the Glacius. He was covered in a layer of ice.

"Good enough." Harry stepped to the dragon and put his cold hands on the beast's blue skin. The dragon roared at this outrage and turned its neck toward the pest. And then Harry apparated himself and the dragon into the Thames River. An enormous bubble of steam could be seen over the London skyline.

* * *

The aurors were still extinguishing flames when Harry returned. They had saved Diagon Alley but the street was badly damaged. Doctors from St. Mungo's examined the residents who were suffering from smoke inhalation. Other Ministry officials had come - whether to gawk or help, Harry didn't know. Rita Skeeter was busy jotting down notes and asking questions, despite pointed attempts to ignore her. Her photographer, Bozo, was taking pictures of everything.

Lily had briefed Amelia on the encounter with Grindelwald at the Leaky Caudron.

Amelia turned to the Delacours. "What does Grindelwald want with you?"

"We don't know." Apolline said.

"This isn't the first attempt. At the First Stake, Snape stunned Fleur Delacour." Lily said.

"He came to London to find you. What does that mean?" Amelia wondered.

Harry was too tired to think. He embraced Hermione, glad that she was okay. Gabrielle jumped into the group hug, as did Fleur with a bit of hesitation. For now, the fires had been quenched and Grindelwald had retreated. He hoped the rest of the holidays would be better.


	26. Potter Manor

**Potter Manor**

The Grangers drove westward from London to spend the holidays with the Potters. It was a long drive, and Hermione was anxious that Crookshanks would behave in the car ride. Crooks had rejected the large cat carrier that Richard Granger had bought from Tesco and was sprawled over the back seat. The orange half kneazle decided that he would not be the only one bored silly by the long trip, so Crookshanks sat on Hermione's books, refusing to move.

"Where exactly are we going, Hermione?" her mum asked.

"The Potters live in Godric's Hollow, near Bristol. I could tell you more if Crookshanks moved." said Hermione, looking wistfully at **The History of Magic** buried under the half kneazle's large orange tummy.

"Are we going to be allowed to get out of the car this time?" her dad griped.

"The Potters are muggle friendly. The Blacks are pure bloods, and more focused on bloodlines. Harry's mom was a muggleborn too." Hermione said.

"Dear, Mrs. Potter invited us. She wouldn't do so if she didn't like muggles." Helen said. "Hermione, what is a wizard's house like?"

Hermione blinked in surprise."Err - I really don't know. Black Manor is old fashioned - it was built seven hundred years ago. Most of the house was closed and the reception was outside. I don't know anything about Potter Manor. Lily — Mrs. Potter said there were gardens and a library."

"This is so exciting. We are going to see magic for the first time!" Helen said. Her husband grunted. He was much more suspicious of this Harry Potter fellow.

* * *

After several hours, the Grangers arrived at Potter Manor. The grounds were spacious, and as they went up the wooded driveway, Crookshanks jumped off Hermione's books, his head leaning at the window taking in the sight of the large stone house on top of the hill. Two hundred feet before the house, they were stopped.

A scarred man with an electric blue eye and a younger witch with bright purple hair appeared out of the woods, motioning for them to pull over. Alastor Moody checked over every part of their sedan, casting a dozen spells before he was satisfied. Dora Black apologized, but said they were only following orders. After Moody checked the car, he cast several detection charms on the Grangers. Even Crookshanks was inspected. .

"You will have to walk from here." Moody grunted.

He motioned and two wizards apparated to them. Hermione recognized the first — Sirius Black, who had investigated the appearance of the trolls on Halloween. The second was a friendly looking man with dark brown hair and eyes. He announced himself as Frank Longbottom. "You can leave your luggage." he said. The house elves will take it."

* * *

They went up the marble steps. Lily Potter opened the door to greet them. She was accompanied by Monsieur and Madame Delacour. Introductions were made all around. The two aurors excused themselves and went back outside.

"Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked.

"You can call me Lily."

"Why is the security so high?" Hermione said.

"Since the incident in the Alley, Madame Bones thinks that Grindelwald might try for the Delacours again. And Voldemort swore vengeance on the Potters." Lily said.

"Wait - what incident in the Alley? Who is this Grindelwald?" Richard asked.

Hermione cringed. She had forgotten to mention a few things to her parents.

* * *

After her parents had stopped hyperventilating, Lily Potter gave them two large glasses of firewhiskey. The Grangers gulped them down, snorted out some flames, and then turned to their daughter.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Richard said.

"Well, the moment didn't come up, and Lily saved me in the Alley, and Harry has really been the one fighting off the Dark Lords.' Hermione babbled.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Helen said.

"I don't understand - why are you so upset at Hermione?" asked Lily.

"She should have told us." Richard said.

"She was at school. I admit that things have been bad at Hogwarts. But your daughter hasn't sought out trouble. Trouble found her. We were just shopping for books in the Alley."

"We should stop you from learning magic." Richard said.

Lily Potter cast a wandless Accio. A large rectangular map pulled off the wall and floated in front of the Grangers. She then took her willow wand, and began to cast various spells. She pointed at a large star in Germany.

"Grindelwald built a fortress in Nurmengard. In the past three weeks, this is how far his forces have come." Red dots marked every single battle that Grindelwald's knights had fought. "He has conquered Germany, Austria and Belgium. France has fallen. He is going to attack England. The only question is when."

"But we would be okay in the non magical world!" Helen said. "Grindelwald wants to rule muggles and magicals. Do you remember the nuclear meltdown in Germany?" The Grangers nodded their heads. "That was Grindelwald. We believe he has control over muggle politicians and generals. And that's just Grindelwald. Voldemort is also a threat, and he was the Minister of Magic in England."

"I don't want Hermione in danger." Richard said.

"Nobody does. But learning magic will help her defend herself." Lily said.

"Harry has taught me so much." Hermione said, taking out her wand. She showed her parents the Shield Spell, and several other spells, like Wingardium Leviosa and Colovaria Charm.

"Nicely done, Hermione." Lily added. She spoke to the Grangers directly. "We are all in danger. But we can do all we can to protect ourselves."

* * *

Hermione unpacked her clothes. The Grangers were on the second floor, next to the Delacours. Lily had assured her parents that she and Harry would teach Hermione to defend herself, and that mollified them somewhat. Crookshanks had plopped on her bed when a snowy owl flew silently in and nipped him on the back. The half kneazle scowled but the owl had perched beyond his reach.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here? Is Harry back?" Hermione asked.

Rose Potter walked into her room. "Hedwig is annoyed at Harry. Harry is very busy as the new Lord Black." The proud owl sniffed and flew to Rose's shoulder.

"Oh Hedwig. I am sure Harry wants you by his side." Hermione said gently.

"Mum thought you would like to see the library. Come on." Rose said.

"Where are Fleur and Gabrielle?"

"Out with Jack Jack. They are teaching him how to fly."

* * *

The library was a bright room, with comfortable arm chairs, large windows, and elegant tables. What it lacked were books. There were only four bookcases in the room, which shocked Hermione. Lily Potter was a Bibliophile of the first order. Why then were there so few books?

"You look surprised, Hermione." Rose said. She nodded. "Well, what kind of books would like to see?"

"Err - Charms books."

Rose tapped the library with her wand, and the contents of every single shelf shifted. Hermione saw dozens of spell books on charms from Achievements in Charm to Zenobia's Guides to Post NEWT Charms.

"Alchemy." Again the library changed and there were many works of famous alchemists, from Nicholas Flamel to the Chinese potions prodigy Zou Yan. "Amazing…" Hermione said, with her mouth open.

"Mum built an index of all the books she considers useful. The library is charmed to exhibit books by subject matter. There are thousands of books stored in another rooms but you can request whatever you want." Rose said.

Hermione couldn't keep a giant smile off her face. "Wow. Can I borrow some books?"

"Of course. You are our guest."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione came down to the family room. As a thank you, she had lent Rose the tablets with her brother demonstrating First and Second Year spells. Rose did not have her wand yet, but she could use a stick. Hermione enjoyed her company. She was young but Rose took after her mother - forceful, and smart as a whip.

Fleur and Gabrielle were playing with Jack Jack while their parents conversed with the Grangers. Jean-Paul was telling Richard and Helen about Grindelwald's march over Europe. The Grangers had vacationed often in France and they sympathized with the Delacours.

"This man has an unbeatable wand - how can you defeat him?" Richard said.

"We do not know. He beat Albus Dumbledore, who many believed was the most powerful wizard of our age." Jean-Paul said.

* * *

Harry Potter popped into the room. He wore his Black regalia — robes, ring, and necklace. Harry was tired — he had been dealing with noble families for the entire day to secure Madame Bones's election. His younger brother immediately noticed and popped into his arms.

"Wow Jack Jack - accidental apparition. That's amazing!" The other kids came over to greet him. For a moment, Harry felt just like any other fourteen year old — not someone carrying a heavy burden.

"Hail, Lord Black." Jean-Paul Delacour said.

"Harry is Lord Black? But he is only fourteen." Helen said.

"His uncle chose him before he died." Hermione said. "The Black family believes in power."

Fleur added. "The Blacks are a nest of vipers. Only a basilisk can control them."

* * *

After dinner, the families gathered in the living room. Harry was staying with the Potters for the rest of the holidays. Hedwig had forgiven him and the white owl rode on Harry's shoulder. The Grangers had many many questions for the boy who had saved their daughter. What was he doing as Lord Black? Would he be attacked again? Was he seeing Hermione? The two were clearly close but Harry also spent time with Fleur and Gabrielle.

"So Harry, what do you like to do?" Richard asked.

"Do, sir?"

"For fun. Do you have any hobbies?" Helen asked.

Hermione knew what her parents wanted. It was the Granger Inquisition. At least, they weren't using their dental equipment.

"Well, I love flying."

"Right - Hermione mentioned brooms. And some sport named quiddit." Richard said.

"Quidditch, Sir. We haven't been able to play for a while. Would you like to fly?" Harry asked.

"Harry — nobody wants to fly the way you fly." said his mum.

"Can muggles really fly a broom?" asked Richard, in an astounded tone of voice.

"You could climb on a broom, but you need magic to control it. But we have a flying carpet as well. Hermione could take you up." Harry said.

"Harry - I have never done this before." said a panicked Hermione.

"It iz easy." Fleur said. "You would have no problems."

* * *

Hermione looked at the red and gold carpet with great concern. Her mum and dad had already sat down, eager to experience magical flight. "How fast does this go, Harry?" she gulped.

"Not as fast as my broom." Harry chortled. "Would you like me to go on the carpet with you? I can always jump off when you are ready." She nodded.

The Grangers were astounded as the carpet took off. It lifted up slowly, levitating in space a few feet above the ground. Harry held Hermione's hand as he showed her how to push magic into the item, and to turn left and right as well as slow down. Rose took Jack Jack up on her broom while Gabrielle and Fleur flew next to them.

Harry and Hermione snuggled together as they rose in the air. They could see the streams of water around Potter Manor and the gardens. They were higher now than the trees. He pointed out different landmarks — the linden and oak tree his grandparents had planted when they got married, the near by park that once contained deer and pheasants for hunting, the now empty stables that had once held horses. It was a slow and gentle flight, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were amazed by the possibilities of magic..

Harry mounted his broom and Hermione continued the ride. She steered the carpet, at first with caution but then with greater ease. The sun had descended. Harry flew in front of Hermione, guiding the Grangers to all four corners of the grounds. After a while, the Grangers descended. The others had gone back to the manor. Helen and Richard walked back to the house, imagining themselves as Aladdin and Jasmine in Disney's Agrabah. Harry and Hermione stayed behind.

* * *

"Come on, Hermione. Fly with me." Harry motioned to his broom.

Hermione hesitated for a moment but then sat down on the broom. Harry came behind her, holding her close as they flew. He banked left and they were at the edge of the fields, hovering over the countryside. The stars had come out in the sky.

"How do your parents like the Manor?"

"They like magic and your parents but they are uncomfortable with the danger." She recounted what happened earlier, when her mum and dad had found out about Grindelwald's attack on Diagon.

"Your parents are right." Harry said. "These dark lords are dangerous. I wish you didn't have to face them."

"But what about you?"

"I am Lord Black." He shrugged. "If I don't fight, who will? I would rather you were safe."

"Harry, you are not going to tell me to hide?" Hermione said. "I want to be at your side. I am not going to abandon you."

"I know, Hermione. You never backed down. Not even when you were wandless when we met. But maybe there are things to make you safer."

"Thank you, Harry." She turned awkwardly to try to kiss him.

"Hold on for a second." He pulled them back a bit on the broom, and then apparated in mid-air. Suddenly he was in front of her and they were cheek to cheek.

"Harry, can you fly the broom backwards?" she asked with concern.

"I can fly my broom blindfolded." He smiled. "Now let's not worry about flying now."

They snogged for a while, under the stars. It may not have been one of Hogwart's fabled cramped and dirty broom closets but for Hermione Granger, it was perfect.


	27. Three Christmases

The smoke of the fires wafted over Berlin, and on television screens everywhere, muggle reporters cried crocodile tears over the deaths in the immigrant ghettos. Grindelwald had heard rumors of strange magic brought by these foreigners — of medicine men who could heal with herbs, shamans who could invoke fertility and good weather, and even voodoo practitioners who would use human blood and bone for rituals. He looked sourly at the soulcage. If there were any truth to these rumors, none of these wizards died tonight.

When he was young, Grindelwald had encountered **Vistani** \- nomads who had no wands but possessed magic - curses that could swell a tongue or weaken limbs, fortune telling blessed and cursed with the knowledge of the future. The gypsies had scattered to the four winds, and these new foreigners were pathetic. Reading palms, sacrificing chickens, scaring young girls and old ladies with pretend wailing - this was poor grist for the cage.

Rain began to fall on the city, and Berliners retreated back to their bars and apartments, cursing the events of the past month. The rain doused the few remaining fires, and government officials again proclaimed that the situation was under control. These fools spoke the truth. He controlled all the levers of power in Germany, now, from local parties to the Chancellor herself, and the opposition was stocked full of his puppets. The recent deaths were merely experiments - trials conducted to learn how to efficiently use and extract magic. Other countries would benefit from the sacrifices of the Germans, although he did need more test subjects to validate his theories.

Grindelwald apparated back to Nurmengard. He rather enjoyed the castle, built overlooking the Austrian Alps. He walked underneath giant words carved in the jet-black rock, **FOR THE GREATER GOOD**. Dumbledore should be pleased with how he was achieving their mutual dream, the subordination of all species to wise wizard kings, whose power would be so great that no injustice or violence would ever happen again. He walked past the prisons. He could have simply gone directly to his penthouse in the highest tower but he preferred to contemplate the fruits of his past few weeks.

Here and there, a squib family begged for mercy. Grindelwald believed that there was still magic in these wretches. Surely, that was the truth to the muggleborn, the lucky product of past squibs or the unknown bastards of pureblood families. There were goblins, centaurs, giants locked away as well. These fools had rejected Grindelwald's kind offers, and they were held as an example so others of their race would be more reasonable. Lastly, there were aurors - German and other nations - who had been captured and brought here. He had not learnt much from the interrogations but many had sworn loyalty, fearful of the gentle attention of his torturers.

Grindelwald was caught in a serious trap. With the Deathly Hallow, he would triumph in any spell duel, but the Elder Wand was not a simple tool, to be used to cast school charms and accio lemon drops. The Death Stick lusted for power — that its wielder extend influence over all. Grindelwald was a mighty wizard, but the Wand demanded he feed the Soul Cage, to get stronger, so that the spells cast would be greater still. Already, he had sacrificed his enemies in Germany to the silver and iron cage. Muggle tricksters and squibs would not do. His experiments with magical beasts had failed. And the Dark Wizards in Germany and France filled his armies. He could not murder them whole sale to feed his magical power.

To their enemies, Grindelwald's knights appeared unstoppable, a force greater than any seen in magical Europe in a hundred years. He knew that was not the truth. Germany had won but the surge had been so sharp and fast that he could not rule. The war machine would fall apart if it stalled. He would have no more victims for his Soul Cage. His wizards would bicker amongst each other, old rivalries re-emerging. His slaves - the obscurials and other beasts - would rebel. He looked on the large map posted of his war room. England, Spain, Italy - lands ripe to be conquered. Full of wizards, full of fuel. An excellent Christmas gift to himself.

* * *

Sipping his coffee fortified with firewhiskey, Regulus Black wondered why every department meeting devolved into angry squabbling. This case was justified though. A livid Amelia Bones was giving the other Ministry workers the business.

"How is it possible the Locket disappeared? You were all told that the Locket was the utmost importance." Amelia screeched.

"My department merely referred the evidence to Yaxley's group." Mafalda Hopkirk stammered.

"Yaxley is in prison!"

"He is still the head of the Legal Department. They have to process all magical evidence." Gawain Robards said.

"Did his subordinates receive the Locket?"

"Auror Proudfoot gave it to Rufus Scrimgeour." Emmeline Vance said.

"I never received the Locket!" Scrimgeour insisted. "I was busy at Diagon Alley, working with the shopkeepers to repair the damage." That was possible, Regulus thought. Scrimgeour was a political animal who coveted a higher office.

"It wasn't Proudfoot either." Tonks said. "Moody and I found him stunned and bound in the coat closet last night. He is still at Mungo's."

"Why is this Locket so important? Isn't Voldemort dead?" Mafalda asked.

Minister-elect Amelia Bones glared at her, "Out, everybody out!"

* * *

The Ministry officials left, and Regulus could hear grumbles that Amelia needed a gentle wizard to assuage her wild mood swings. Who would be crazy enough to try to calm her down?

Before Regulus could make it to his office, he was distracted by a wand stuck in his back.

"No quick moves, laddie."

Regulus heard the rapid fire of several detection charms. "What do you want, Moody? No Secret Santa gifts that you can investigate for curses"

"The boss needs to see you." Nymphadora Black said. Great - just what Regulus needed. Moody and Dora escorted Regulus to Amelia's DMLE office. Frank Longbottom had yet to move in, and Amelia had no desire to sit in Riddle's old haunts. She doubted even an army of cursebreakers could expunge the taint of Dark Magic.

"Thank you. Alastor, Dora - stay outside. Make sure nobody comes in."

"Minister — what can the Department of International Cooperation and Diplomacy do for you?" Regulus said in his most sycophantic voice.

"Can it." Bones yelled. "I know what you did, Regulus. That you were a Death Eater in Voldemort's Inner Circle. What do you know of this mess?"

"How do you know that?" Regulus said.

"Harry Potter. He isn't one of these idiotic meddling fools who keeps secrets so we have no idea what is going on." Bones softened a tiny bit. "He said I should trust you - that you swore an oath to the former Lord Black."

"I am loyal to Lord Black." Regulus stroked his chin. "I don't know much. You have cleaned the Ministry up, but even now, there are many sympathizers. Maybe not Death Eaters, but witches and wizards who believe in pure blood supremacy. There is also polyjuice."

"That only lasts one hour."

"Yes, but somebody could sneak in a drink every hour. Severus Snape did for months. It fooled Dumbledore and Voldemort." Regulus pointed outside the glass office. Moody swigged from the silver flask at his hip.

Amelia's eyes narrowed. She motioned for Dora and Moody to come in. Then swiftly, she spun to the side and pointed her wand directly at Moody's electric eye.

"Aye, Lassie. You have got the drop on me." Moody said. Regulus rolled his eyes. Did the man have to talk like a reject from The Highlander all the time?

"Check his flask, Dora. Make sure it isn't polyjuice." Amelia said.

Nymphadora opened the cap and a pungent smell came from the flask. "Fire whiskey, Boss."

Amelia glared at her top auror. "I just need a wee nip now and then. I am glad you are being careful." Moody said. "You can learn from that, Dora."

"Who do you think took the locket, Regulus?"

"A ministry official that sympathizes with Voldemort. There are too many to count."

"We can inspect them all, lassie. Open a checkpoint at the entrance." Moody said.

"Eh - that witch or wizard is probably long gone. Voldemort will find a safe place to return. Maybe Albania. Maybe America. He only needs to find a place of magical power." Regulus said.

"Maybe it will take some time and he will be weaker." Nymphadora said.

Regulus scoffed. "He is a talented wizard, who created horcruxes decades ago. Do you think he needs some idiotic plot that takes a year to complete a ritual? He will return to Britain mightier than ever for revenge."

Amelia said. "We will be ready for him."

Regulus snorted. "Voldemort is not after you. He can win over the Ministry and the purebloods easily. He was banished because of the Potters and Lord Black. The new Lord Black is a Potter. That will be his true target."

* * *

Regulus prepared his occlumency shields as he entered Malfoy Manor. Since the death of Riddle's body, Lucius Malfoy had used gold and his title to claim leadership of the Death Eaters. From Bellatrix's glares, Regulus doubted that Malfoy would keep that position. Still, better Lucius than others. He would be easy to monitor. And when Malfoy failed, he would provide a ready target for Grindelwald or Voldemort's anger.

He entered a room with only seven other wizards, three of them Bellatrix and her inbred family. The Lestranges looked angry enough to hex Lucius.

"Where is the Locket? We must search for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said.

"The Locket is missing. We do not know who took it from the DMLE." Lucius said. From his tone, Regulus guessed that he had made this point several times in the last hour.

"And what are you doing, Malfoy? You sit around having meetings. What is next bit of excitement - Committees? Commissions? We need action." Rabastan Lestrange snarked.

"No one wishes to join us. Arcturus Black's shadow hangs over any efforts to recruit new Death Eaters and this new Lord Black has the respect of many." Malfoy said.

"He is only a filthy half blood." Bella yelled.

"That is why my plan to support our Lord is simple. I will kill Harry Potter!" Lucius declared as he unveiled a dusty bottle of some ancient vintage.

"What is that?" Regulus said, breaking the silence.

"A bottle of Ogden's finest mead from 1952, dosed with acromantula poison." Lucius said.

"Lucius, you plan to poison Lord Black." Regulus said. The ponce nodded. "You are an idiot. Do we even know if Potter likes mead? And this is Lord Black. He has a family ring that detects poison. He has loyal house elves who monitor his food and drink. And even if the poison passes his throat, which I highly doubt, there are cures to poison. His mother is a potions expert. His stepmother is the Hogwarts nurse."

"It was only an idea. Draco would present the bottle to him as a gift." Malfoy said.

"If your plan was to get us arrested and your son expelled from Hogwarts, that would be a good idea." Regulus replied.

"This is futile. Why not just attack and kill him?" Bella said.

Lucius hesitated. "I have heard from spies at Hogwarts that he is quite capable at defense."

"Bah - I have no doubt I could kill the whelp." Rodolphus claimed.

Regulus found that statement questionable. "How? At Hogwarts where he controls the wards - the ones that destroyed your dementor forces. At Black Manor - which Voldemort feared to attack? At Potter Manor - full of aurors like Longbottom and Moody?"

The meeting broke down into grumbling and sniping. Without Voldemort, the Death Eaters were a bunch of bickering braggarts, puffed up with their own importance. Regulus smiled. There was nothing to worry about this Christmas.

* * *

Hermione woke up on a feather bed to the sun shining through the tall windows. She had always loved Christmas, but to celebrate it here at Potter Manor with her parents and Harry would be amazing. She could use magic today and she promptly accioed her clothes and jumped into the shower.

Hermione could smell the eggs and bacon frying. Harry was arguing with a house elf on who would cook breakfast. Several other elves, including the grumpy one from Black Manor, were preparing an enormous feast. Hermione could see two turkeys, a succulent roast, an even larger ham, and potatoes roasting in the oven. At the stove, pots of gravy and cranberry sauce bubbled and sausage was browned for platters of toad in the hole.

"Good morning, Harry." She gave him a quick kiss before her parents showed. "Why all the food?"

"My granddad and grandmum always liked to celebrate Christmas with friends. Also the aurors are still on guard duty - so we invited their families over. As Lord Black, I have certain responsibilities. So we are combining it all and will host a big party at Potter Manor."

"So that's why they asked me whether I was seeing you over the holidays! Luna and the Weasleys knew about this party."

"Well, if my mum hadn't seen you, I would have sent you an invite with Hedwig. As long as she was still speaking with me." The owl and the kneazle had both crept into the kitchen. Hedwig had snuck off a few pieces of bacon and Crookshanks yowled for cream.

A 8 year old blonde ball of energy bounded into the room. "Good morning, 'Arry. Merry Christmas." She hugged him around his waist.

"Morning, Gabrielle. Fleur." The older quarter veela walked in, drowsy. Harry handed her a steaming cafe au lait. "I made some hot chocolate for you, Gabrielle. Rose and Jack Jack also like it. I will make crepes. Hoppi will cut bananas and melons. I will melt some chocolate too."

When the Grangers made it to breakfast, they found the kids drinking coffee and hot chocolate, and eating batches of French crepes with fruit and chocolate. They had never seen Hermione so happy. It was a good way to start Christmas.

* * *

They waited that morning for their guests to come. Luna and Neville were already there but there was a bottleneck near the floo, as Moody insisted on a dozen detection charms for every guest. The adults had gathered outside, and Sirius Black was joking with his cousin Andromeda. Hermione saw an absent minded wizard wearing a bright garish gold robe. He was looking for the great heliotrope army.

Hermione saw several witches - the Patils and a few witches wearing the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw - glaring in her direction. She was unsure why they would be angry with their hosts, when it was Moody causing the ruckus.

"I heard about your trip to Diagon Alley, Hermione." Luna said.

"I was quite frightened but Harry managed to save the day."

"That's not what the Prophet says." Luna said.

The Patils finally passed inspection, and the twin Patil girls walked quickly over. Hermione thought Padma was in the lead. She was the brainy Ravenclaw, as opposed to her boy obsessed sister.

"Miss Granger, I would like to petition for admittance." Padma said.

"Err - you are welcome to join us."

Padma's eyes turned to Luna and Neville. "Are they part of your group?" Parvati stood near them, shocked.

Before Hermione could answer, there was a loud brouhaha as a herd of Weasleys stormed over, led by the youngest Weasley girl waving a copy of the **Daily Prophet**.

"You harlot! How dare you seduce my Harry!" Ginny slammed the newspaper down.

Hermione read the headlines with shock. **Harry's Happy Harem: Lord Black's Lessons in Love** by Rita Skeeter The caption accompanied a full size picture of Harry's group hug with Hermione, Gabrielle and Fleur. Hermione's hands looked perilously close to squeezing Harry's bum. There was a smaller article with a byline from **Dear Deirde Landers - How to Get a Marriage Contract from your Wizard** , with a shot of a triumphant Harry after getting the Golden Egg. He looked decidedly handsome at that moment.

"We were hugging because Harry had just apparated a Fiendfyre Dragon into the Thames River! Where are the articles on the battle against Grindelwald?" Hermione asked.

"That is on page six." Luna answered.

Hermione flipped the pages of the newspaper. A small blurb mentioned that Harry saved Diagon Alley and perhaps muggle London from burning down. There were few details of the dragon, the obscurial or Grindelwald.

"This is insane." Hermione froze. Her parents and the Delacours had walked onto the porch.

"Ooh, a picture of me." Gabrielle bounced forward. She yelled with delight. "Maman, I am in ze harem with Harry and Hermione!"

Her mum and dad gawked and then grabbed the newspaper. Richard Granger's face turned redder than a Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys came over with George and Fred trying to hold back a frumpy huffing middle aged red headed witch.

"Ginevra, I am sure this is all a misunderstanding. We will talk to Dumbledore. He will straighten out these scarlet women or ELSE." the matron yelled.

Harry dropped out of the sky with Jack Jack and Rose on his broom. He looked at the two angry Weasley women, a very happy quarter veela, the shocked Padma and Parvati Patil, a smiling Luna Lovegood, an irate Mr. Granger and a laughing Mrs. Granger, and Hermione banging her head with her own hands.

"Did I miss anything?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry read the front page article quickly, with Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom snickering behind him. He mumbled something about beetles before turning to the gathering crowd.

"This article is idiotic. Hermione and Gabrielle only hugged me because they were happy I wasn't hurt." Harry said. "How could any of you believe Rita Skeeter's lies? You have read her rubbish before."

"So, there isn't a Happy Harry Harem." said a relieved Ron Weasley.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why would there be?"

"What about the rumors of many Houses in your future?" Luna asked.

"Being Lord Black is trouble enough. And I hope my father is Lord Potter for a very long time. As for other Houses, you know more than me" he said.

"Well, enough of that. Padma and Parvati. You don't have to pretend to like Harry anymore. You can spend quality time with me." Ron said.

"And why would anybody want that?" Padma said in the most acidic tone possible.

"One Big Happy Weasley Family is the most important thing in the world - regardless of any logic or emotional sense. Look at us - seven sprogs under one roof - who could ask for anything more?"

Padma was not swayed by such poor circular logic. "Why is it important that the Weasleys be happy? What about other people in this world, like strong independent witches!"

"You will need none of that. Haven't you heard? Any witch who stays a singleton becomes an embittered old hag, teaching Defense Against Dark Arts and cursing the day she lost her Ron." The Patils stomped off. "OI! What's wrong with these birds? Don't they know what a prize a Weasley is."

A well dressed and well coifed short blond walked up. "The only prize you will win is the ribbon for pie-eating, Weasley." Draco announced.

"What do you going to win, Malfoy? The running away contest." Ron retorted.

"Enough." Harry said sharply. "Hello, Draco, Ron. Thank you for coming." The Malfoy scion smiled as they shook hands.

"Harry - I can't believe you would betray our house!" Ron gasped.

"Draco is my cousin — or nephew. I am not sure. His mother was a Black. Besides this is Christmas, not a time for stupid house rivalries."

"Well said, Harry." The forceful red headed witch with a monocle came over with a smiling Susan in tow. "I told Moody to stop being so paranoid. Two or three spells are enough. Otherwise we will never eat."

"Thank you, Madame Bones. Let's have lunch." Harry offered his arm to Hermione, and the Potters walked into their vast family hall, where a large feast of hot and cold food waited. A battalion of house elves, in Black and Potter livery, waited to pour drinks for guests and serve small appetizers. Ron promptly took an entire tray. The smell of roast meats, vegetables and potatoes wafted through the doors. There were cakes, ice cream, and pies for dessert. Hermione tried, without complete success, to quell the grumbling of her stomach.

* * *

Hermione sat with Harry at one of the many long tables in the expanded dining room. She was on Harry's left with Daphne and Susan facing them. Draco had forced Neville over, so he could sit to Harry's right. Unfortunately for the Slytherin, that chair was opposite Ron Weasley who was masticating a giant turkey leg.

"Ugh, Weasley - can't you close your mouth?" Draco complained.

"This turkey leg is too tasty." Ron said, gnawing at the bone. Others at the table could see all the food in his mouth, from the kernels of corn to partially digested toad in the hole in gravy. It was like a never ending whirlpool. Draco shuddered, and kept his left hand in front of his eyes, while he daintily nibbled a mince pie.

"Auntie told me about how you faced Grindelwald. Why do you think he was in England?" Susan said.

"Grindelwald is the type of wizard who can never have enough, just like Antioch Peverell. I am sure he will attack England."

"My parents say he has been rounding wizards all over France, and Belgium - and sending them to Nurmengard. None of them return.' Daphne said. "Tracey's mum has relatives in Europe who are fleeing south."

"How powerful is this Grindelwald?" Draco asked.

"Very. I have only seen him twice but he can easily defeat teams of aurors." Harry grimaced. "He summoned an enormous dragon and he had total control of it."

"Can you beat him, Harry?" Neville asked with a gulp.

"Anyone can be beaten." Harry said with more confidence than he felt. "Let's not worry about it now. It is Christmas. We should enjoy it."

"What is the plan for the afternoon?" Susan asked.

"Well, we will have our normal contests. An egg race. A three legged walk. A sack race. A pie eating contest. We plan to finish with a very silly contest this year."

"These are muggle things. Why can't we do broom racing or spell duels." Malfoy groused.

"Because the winners are obvious. Krum is here with Magnus, and he would win a race. And the duel - do you really want to take on Mad Eye Moody?"

"You could hold your own against Krum or Moody." Ron claimed.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I just want a fun Christmas."

"Harry, with Umbridge gone, can you teach us more defense?" Susan asked.

"Sure. But not today." he promised.

* * *

They finished lunch, and went to the fields of Potter Manor for fun and games. Under the watch of Amelia Bones and the aurors, the children laughed and played. Hermione and Harry won the three legged race with Susan and Hannah a close second. Gabrielle, despite her small size, barreled through the field to take first place in the sack race and demanded a kiss on a cheek from Harry as a reward. There were impromptu broom flying contests although both Viktor and Harry declined to compete. To the surprise of many wizards, Fleur was the fastest on the broom. She had never enjoyed quidditch but her veela heritage appreciated both flying and speed.

Fred and George Weasley worked the crowd, offering odds and bets for any takers. That scheme failed when the two red heads realized that while divination might be wooly, several witches were rather skilled at that branch of magic. They were down to their last few knuts before Luna Lovegood bet everything she won on Ron Weasley winning the pie-eating contest. Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode had noticed that Luna had won every single bet, so the Slytherin witches piled on to the wager. The Weasley twins sobbed in their butter beer, wondering what had gone so wrong.

Ron emerged triumphant, his mouth full of sweet and savory pies. Ron had perfected his technique over many years. He sat, hands behind his back. When the whistle blew, he slammed his head down into the pie, unleashing his powerful jaws, Rather than waste time by lifting his head for air, Ron turned his side from side to breathe, keeping his teeth on the food at all times. He maintained a steady pace, which was a sprinting speed for everyone else. Kreacher looked disgusted as he apparated pie after pie to Ron's plate. The young Weasley boy was a ghastly sight, mince meat on his neck, cream covering his nose, and crumbs of bread stuck to his face by all sorts of odd liquids ranging from white to blue to brown.

Ron danced a jig, even with his hands still clasped behind his back. "I am the best pie eater in Hogwarts!" he cried. Draco shook his head and wondered how the Weasleys belong to the Sacred Twenty Eight.

* * *

James and Lily Potter announced the last event of the afternoon. They led the crowd to a steep hill at the edge of the manor. Hoppi and the other house elves brought out wheelbarrows and then handed out several round wheels of cheese, the size of a man's chest. "This is a cheese rolling contest. We roll the cheese down the hill. Whoever catches up to his or her cheese wins." James said.

"What do you win?" Ron cried.

"Well, you win your cheese. It is a 9 pound wheel of Double Gloucester. We will give a ten galleon prize as well to the winner."

Hermione looked down the hill. The slope was quite sharp, more than 45 degrees. She noticed that only wizards seemed excited about this contest, as the witches had better sense. "Are you going to participate, Harry?" she asked.

"I don't think it is a cheese rolling contest. I think it is a wizard rolling contest. I suppose as the host, I should. Wish me luck." Harry said.

EIght wizards lined up for the cheese roll. Hermione noticed that Ron and the two Weasleys were among them. The cheeses gained speed as they rolled down the hill. A second later, the whistle blew, and the wizards rushed after. They begin to roll over as well, turning involuntary cartwheels down the hill. Two wizards crashed into each immediately and were out of the race. The three Weasleys were in the front. Harry strolled, not wanting to rush and fall. He was after all Lord Black. The head of the Black family did not need ten galleons or a head of cheese.

Ron Weasley gained speed as he spun downfield, and then with an agility that amazed the bystanders, pounced in the air like a hungry nundu, and came down with a cheese. "I got it" he yelled, shimmying about.

"Weasley, that's my cheese." an irate Gregory Goyle announced. The burly Slytherin crawled over to grab it.

"You slimy snake. How dare you?" yelled Ron.

"Your cheese is still rolling down the hill." Michael Corner cried.

Ron huffed, cracked open the wheel, and began to shove the cheese into his mouth. An outraged Goyle grabbed the redhead and somehow in the process, tripped over Corner. The three wizards proceeded to brawl, as bits of semi hard cheese were sprayed into the crowd.

Harry walked leisurely past the fracas. He knew he wouldn't win. The Weasley twins were too far in the lead. As they neared the end though, Fred and George turned on each other, trying to desperately to be the first to cross the finish the line. They wrestled to the ground, wasting valuable time. As Fred lunged for the line, George pulled him back. And when George attempted to crawl over, Fred simply sat on his feet. So to his great shock, Harry crossed the finish line and won the first inaugural Cheese Rolling Contest of Potter Manor by simply surviving.

As the crowd cheered and chanted Harry Potter, an excited 8 year old quarter veela bounded over and gave him a big hug. Lord and Lady Potter brought over the large wheel of cheese and declared him the winner.

"What am I going to with 9 pounds of cheese?" Harry asked.

His parents shrugged. "I am not sure what they do with the cheese either." James said. He gave his son the ten galleons prize.

Harry surveyed the crowd. Fred and George Weasley sobbed, as the twins knew they had sabotaged each other. Higher in the hill, Ron was stuffing Gregory Goyle's cheese into his mouth. Despite the black eye and the chipped tooth, the young Weasley boy had emerged triumphant. Harry hoped that next year, the Cheese Roll would not be such an ordeal.

The Potters said farewell to their guests. Even the Slytherins had enjoyed the afternoon, although they hid their enjoyment of the games behind serious faces. Ron left with many wheels of the delicious Double Gloucester cheese tucked away in a bag with an extendable charm. Harry gave George and Fred the ten galleons. The Weasley twins would have won the prize had it not been for their squabbling. It would barely cover their debt to Luna and Daphne. Harry waved goodbye along with his parents. He had avoided any talk of marriage contracts and betrothals, despite the best attempts of several witches.

* * *

The Potters sat down to a smaller but still festive dinner. Only Sirius Black, the Delacours and the Grangers were left. James and Lily had assured Minister elect Bones that they would be fine, so the aurors had returned home, except for Sirius. Despite his title, Harry sat at a table with the other children. After Christmas, he would be busy with the duties of being Lord Black. Tonight, he wanted to unwind with his brother and sister, Hermione, and the two quarter veela.

After dinner ended, Harry took a walk with Hermione. He led her by the hand to a study in the Potter Manor, and asked a house elf to bring her parents.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is Christmas, and I have some gifts for you."

"But Harry, I only got you a book." she cried.

"I am sure I will love the book." Harry said, as the two teens held each other.

Her parents walked into the room. "Are you seducing my daughter for your harem?" Richard said.

"Harem, no. But seducing her…." Harry said cheekily. Hermine blushed bright red. "I am kidding. But this is a bit more serious."  
Harry took out two small mirrors in cosmetic cases. He also had three necklaces with a gold stag. "These are communication mirrors. You can use them to talk even at Hogwarts. The stag is a portkey. If you are in danger, you can activate it and be sent to Potter Manor."

"Harry, this is too much." Hermione said.

"No, it is not. I want to make these mirrors for all of the muggleborn. And as for the necklace, Grindelwald and Voldemort may attack you to get to me. It will make me feel better if you are protected."

"Do you think we will be attacked?" Helen asked.

"I don't know. Better to be safe." Harry said. "I am sorry you had to be caught up in this."

Hermione gave Harry a fierce hug. "I won't leave you, Harry - no matter what the danger."

The Grangers had mixed feelings. They appreciated the thoughtful gift. No parent though enjoyed seeing their 15 year old daughter in danger.

* * *

That night, a short stubby woman got out of a car, clutching a locket engraved with a snake and a yew and phoenix feather wand. Dolores Umbridge hated filthy muggles but the horcrux had demanded that she travel immediately to restore his body. She fled England on a plane, her mind hazy under Voldemort's instruction. She found herself in a field of ruins in some nameless town in Europe.

She cast an imperio on the taxi driver. "Where am I?" Umbridge shrieked.

The man replied in a some guttural language that she didn't understand. Umbridge cast a killing curse. She had no time for this.

There were flags and memorials bordering the cobblestone road. She hurried forward under the urging of the locket, finally reaching her destination - an misshapen pyramid with a shining black stone square on top. The horcrux demanded that she place it on the memorial.

A cold gray mist fell on the park, as wails of the dead filled the air. A faint shape began to coalesce around the horcrux. Here in these fields, prisoners had been forced to labor in camps, and when not needed, had been machine gunned down and buried in shallow graves. In one week on 1945, at the very end of the World War, 15,000 prisoners had been executed so they would never be liberated again. The muggles had not accounted for Voldemort.

Umbridge could see skeletal hands punching through the ground as all about her, the dead began to rise. The corpses crawled out of their grave and the stench of death pervaded the air. Umbridge gibbered in fear.

Voldemort looked upon her with scorn, the scars inflicted by Dorea Potter still marring his once handsome face. "Give me my wand." he said.

With his wand in hand, he shone a ghostly spectral light throughout the fields. She could see them now - armies of the dead, ghouls and skeletons and zombies ready to serve their master. Umbridge groveled in the dirt.

"We will need more inferi. My enemies will know what it means to cross me." As Voldemort summoned the damned, Christmas night passed. The Dark Lord did not sleep. He had much more to do.


	28. The Legion

**The Legion**

In a field of brown and gray, they trudged - lines of prisoners shambling forward, their wrists bound together by ropes and chains. They looked more sad than sinister, and there was no blood left to drain from the bullet wounds on their backs and bodies. There were more men than women but they weren't truly men. They were mostly boys, a few years out of school, who had died from the failures of adults. In a different time and place, they could have been his classmates. They walked, forlorn and defeated, from the peace of death to a greater abasement.

They turned to him, eyes tinged with a faint sliver of hope. "Mercy My Lord, Mercy — save us. Let the dead stay dead." They reached their arms out in supplication, and Harry could see their hands, nails cracked and grimy from digging out of their graves. "Master, Master - help us. Return us back to death." The whispers became a crescendo, and the dirge surrounded him, until he could comprehend nothing but their suffering.

Harry Potter woke with a scream, and found himself in a comfortable four poster bed in his bedroom at Potter Manor. He was not surrounded by the restless dead. Harry Potter was not a fool - he knew it was no dream. Tonight, the dead had been forced to rise and serve, and they cried out to him for succor.

A hesitant knock sounded and the door opened slightly. "Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked blearily at her. "Hermione, what time is it?"

"It's 1 AM in the morning. I couldn't sleep, so I was reading Bathilda's **A History of Magic**. It is really quite brilliant." Hermione saw the sweat running down Harry's face. "Oh Harry, what is wrong?"

"I had a dream. No - that is not right. I had a vision. Something terrible happened tonight." He said.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sat down on the bed, and bent over to hug him.

Harry became quite aware of how transparent her pale blue night dress was. "Hermione, you are in my room."

"I won't leave you, Harry, when you are so upset. Do you want to talk about your vision?" Harry's vision was focused on Hermione's chest. "Harry, my eyes are up here." she said primly.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry sighed. "I had a vision of the dead being dragged back to life."

"You mean necromancy?" she whispered.

"They begged me to save them. I could see them. Hundreds, maybe thousands. I don't know what I can do." Hermione laid down next to him, her arms touching his, and pulled the covers over her lithe body. "Hermione, what are you doing?" he said with a tinge of panic.

"I said I wouldn't abandon you, and I mean it." she said.

"If your parents find us in my room together, they will kill me."

"Do you want to sleep in my room, Harry?" she said.

"I think that would be worse!" he said.

Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him to the family room. She cast a Enlarge spell with her wand on a sofa. "Let's stay here."

Harry shrugged and transfigured some thick blankets. The two teenagers sat next to each other and Harry wrapped his cloak around Hermione. Hermione squeaked when she realized that the only thing visible were her hands and feet. Harry willed the Gaunt ring to become visible. The moonlight glinted off the inscriptions on the weird alien stone.

"Do you see the marks?" Harry pointed to the Deathly Hallows symbol with the triangle that enclosed the circle and the line. Hermione nodded. "My cloak is the triangle. This is the Resurrection Stone, the circle. If I had all three Hallows, I would be the Master of Death."

"What does that mean, Harry? To be the Master of Death." Hermione asked.

"I don't know. But it has to mean something. It can't just be a meaningless title in Beedle the Bard. I heard the dead speak. They called me Master and pleaded for help."

"But how would you get the Elder Wand?"

"I don't know. Grindelwald is more powerful than me - and he has an Unbeatable wand. Voldemort is strong too, and he is virtually immortal. I am not my uncle, Hermione. What if I fail?" Harry said.

"I believe in you, Harry. You will find a way." She kissed him and held him under the covers. Harry felt a sense of peace as weariness overcame him.

* * *

In the morning, the Grangers saw the two sleeping teens first. They slept facing each other, arms around each other, their lips close but not touching. The cry of outrage by Mr. Granger elicited a sharp poke in the chest.

"Richard Horatio Granger! Leave them alone." Helen said.

"But they are sleeping together!" he hissed.

"They both have their clothes on, and if they were up to no good, they have bedrooms. We have always trusted Hermione, and she has told us that Harry is a perfect gentleman. If you bother Harry or Hermione about his, you will be sleeping on the couch here, for the rest of our holiday!"

The Grangers tiptoed out of the room. Richard stifled a grumble but Helen had a smile on her face, happy that her daughter had found happiness in the magical world.

* * *

Amelia looked at Croaker with shock. Harry had sent a message requesting her presence at Potter Manor to discuss important matters. She had come with Croaker and her most trusted aurors, and Susan had tagged along as well. Her niece was outside with Hermione and the Potter siblings. That was a good thing, Amelia thought.

"We have had no reports of inferi." Croaker said.

"I am certain it was real. They were being raised, legions of them, ripped away from battlefields."

"Do you know where?" Croaker asked.

Harry shook his head. "There are lots of bodies buried all over Europe from the World Wars." Lily said.

"But Grindelwald hasn't used inferi in his armies." Croaker said.

"It is not Grindelwald. It could be Voldemort." James said.

"If Voldemort is raising Inferi in Europe, then those forces will clash with Grindelwald first. It may weaken him before he attacks England." Croaker speculated.

"These souls were suffering. They were begging for mercy." Harry said.

"The Unspeakables have never confirmed that Inferi have souls." Croaker said.

"I am sorry, Harry. Even if we knew where these inferi were being raised, I am not sure if we could do anything. Magical Britain has no army." Amelia said.

"It is unpleasant but if inferi kill Grindelwald's knights, then it does no harm to us." Croaker said.

"How can we say that? He is robbing graves. These are men and women who died in war. And these inferi won't just attack wizards serving Grindelwald - they will slaughter anything they come across. They will kill muggles - and from those bodies, Voldemort will make more inferi." Harry said.

"Harry - we don't know where Voldemort is. A lot of aurors have resigned in the past week." Amelia said.

"We also don't know whether this is a dream or not." Croaker said.

"It was a true vision, and you will know it soon enough." Harry said, a bit more harshly than he should.

* * *

Madame Bones and Unspeakable Croaker left but Susan stayed to have lunch with them in their family room. Harry brooded, his eyes sullen as he looked over his mum's map of Europe. He thought of Arcturus's story to him of his brother, dying on the battlefields with his men.

After lunch, Hermione and Rose looked on as Susan and Harry sparred. The red headed witch had eagerly waited the chance to test herself. She stood, right foot forward, offering only a view of her side, her wand angled so that she could both attack and defend. Susan was in a defensive crouch, her long hair plaited and bound behind her back. Her eyes were fixed on Harry and she looked coiled, ready to spring like a viper at any second. Harry made no extra preparations, He stood, facing Susan head on, his wand gripped in his right hand, pointing down. Harry beckoned Susan with his left hand, daring her to do her worst. There was no bowing, or flourishes or any other niceties of civilized wizards. The bell rang.

Susan jerked her hand into her robes, and threw dust in the air. She uttered a long incantation, and a large ball burst into flames between Harry and Susan. The wind blew the smell of rotten eggs against them and Rose and Hermione gagged. Susan had cast a protego, and advanced behind the cover of the fiery sphere. She cast several preventive spells and pushed the ball of flame forward.

Harry apparated, reappearing behind Susan. He whistled and the red head turned, the shock on her face giving away to a steely determination. Susan had just managed to cast a protego before the first of Harry's hexes arrived. The spells shattered her shield, and slammed her back against the first Protego. Susan slowly gave ground before the onslaught, desperately casting shields, until her robes caught fire from the flaming sphere. She yelped, and Harry drenched her with a enormous funnel of water, quenching the sphere. As the steam hissed into a thick blanket of white, Susan's wand flew from her hands and landed in Harry's left hand.

"Are you alright, Susan?" Harry asked.

Susan emerged from the mist, shivering and soaked. "Just my pride and my robes." The fire had charred the bottom of her robes black. The Potter house elf popped in with a thick green towel and Susan gratefully dried her soaked top.

"You need to be more mobile. You can't fight wizards in a straight line."

"I don't know how to apparate yet." she said miserably.

"You expended a lot of your magic in one direction. If you were fighting a group of wizards, it might have worked but not against a solitary target. Where did you learn the flaming sphere?"

"Auntie taught it to me. Aurors learn it for crowd control. I thought I could pin you down and we would exchange spells."

"Real battles aren't like that. Most fights aren't legendary duels, with bolts of energy canceling each other out. A fight should be fast and deadly. Kill or be killed. Don't cast complex spells. Stay mobile. Accuracy and speed matter. When your enemy is weak, go in for a kill shot. Don't ever give someone a chance to recover. Take their wand or break their wand arms."

"Harry, Susan needs some rest and a new robe. Not a lecture. And don't break her arm!" Rose said. "You have been in a bad mood since meeting Madam Bones."

"Actually, that flaming sphere would be effective against the Inferi." Harry mused. "I am sorry, Susan. I haven't stopped thinking about my vision."

* * *

They retired back to the house. The house elves altered a set of dress robes for the Hufflepuff, and while they waited, as they munched on snacks, Harry told Susan about his dream of the inferi. He omitted the title of Master, but told her that they cried for help, and he had no idea what to do.

"I can understand Auntie's position. The aurors are stretched thin, and that's even before Grindelwald attacks." Susan hesitated. "Harry, you really should teach us Defense Against Dark Arts."

"The Ministry will appoint someone soon. They can't possibly be as bad as Umbridge." Harry replied.

"That doesn't mean they will be good. We had Quirrel and Lockhart our first two years. They were terrible." Susan said.

"Alright, why don't you invite some of our friends, Susan. They can come over to Potter Manor" Harry finished his butter beer, and walked away. He needed more practice than a quick duel with Susan.

* * *

They gathered the next morning on a field on Potter Manor. With the exception of Luna Lovegood, the dozen witches and wizards were all fourth years. Susan had thought it best to train their year first, and if there were more Hufflepuffs than other houses, that was not surprising. The House of the Badger had become far more serious after the killings. Fleur, Gabrielle, and Hermione also attended. The loss of France had hit Fleur hard, and she knew many witches from her school who grieved for families left behind.

"What are we calling our group, Harry? Dumbledore's Army? The Defenders of the Light?" Ron asked.

"Forget silly nicknames. I just want to teach you how to defend yourself." Harry said. "Before we get started, I would like everyone to make an oath. I agreed to Susan's request because we need to defend ourselves against Voldemort and Grindelwald."

Millicent Bulstrode and Ernie Macmillan cried out together in surprise. "But Riddle was killed by Lord Black."

"That is just his body. I think he has returned." Harry said. "And I think he is bringing back the dead. I will teach you but only to defend against these Dark Lords. I don't give a fig what you want to call yourself. But if I train you, we will fight to protect our world. You don't have to swear loyalty to me, just that you will resist the Dark Lords."

"Maybe we can call ourselves, the Oathsworn." Ron said.

"Ron just swear the damn oath." Harry said.

* * *

Hermione stood in a line with Fleur, Gabrielle, Tracey and Daphne. The witches and wizards had separated into three groups. The Hufflepuffs formed a second group and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws a third. She gripped her wand tightly, uncertain what spells would be required. Hermione had mastered the first and second year Standard Book of Spells but if Harry called for advanced hexes, she would be left behind. As she looked around the room. she saw that she was not the only anxious witch or wizard. Beads of sweat dripped from Neville's face and even the Slytherin witches, normally so cool and collected, betrayed their nervousness in their stiff body language. Only Luna seemed unaffected, although the large eagle flapping its wings on her head distracted from her calm, unblinking eyes.

"Okay, the first thing is to put your wands aside." Harry said.

Most witches handed their wands over but several wizards refused to relinquish their white knuckle grips. "What? How are we going to fight without our wands?" asked Ron Weasley.

"The best way to defend is to not get hit. We will practice dodging and moving." Harry said.

"Harry, we don't need to dodge. We can just cast the protego spell." Ron said.

"The protego spell doesn't block everything. It won't stop a killing curse. Multiple hexes will break a protego as well. When you are tired, your protego will be weak as well."

"Why can't we just use spells to dodge and move? We can use our brooms too." Ron argued.

Harry took a deep breath to calm down. "You won't always have your broom, and in a battle, you may not even have your wand. Even if you do, you should conserve energy. We can't rely on magic all the time. Sometimes magic won't work. Sometimes, if there are muggles around, you won't be able to use magic, at least not openly. Or if you are facing a much stronger group, running away is the smartest move."

To Hermione, who lived in the non magical world, Harry's explanation made perfect sense. Ron Weasley looked incredulously, wondering how an once fearless Gryffindor had become so craven."Harry, we are wizards. We fight with magic. There is nothing spells can't solve."

"Ron, we are not in a dueling competition. Grindelwald has an army — trolls, giants, obscurials, mounted wizards. Voldemort will have an army as well. What are you going to do when faced with a horde of inferi? or several mountain trolls?"

"I will just keep my wand and blast them with spells, Harry." Ron said. He twisted and twirled, like a drunken sailor, jabbing his wand like a fork at lunch. Hermione wondered if all Gryffindors had the common sense of a flobberworm.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said. Ron's wand flew to his hand. "What are you going to do now against an inferi?"

"OI! But you had to use magic to get my wand. It is not like I will lose it in a battle." Ron said with a huff.

"Ron, there are many ways to lose a wand. The disarming charm is one. You could also be running from a horde of monsters. This isn't a joyride. We need to prepare the best we can. When you are faced with a Dark Lord, you will be glad you can dodge."

Wayne Hopkins raised his hand. "Harry, why don't we learn more powerful spells. So we can fight the wizards."

"You don't need those spells. You need to make sure you are not dead, and to attack when you can. I have been in fights. Simple spells are fine. Running away is fine. Don't get killed."

* * *

Despite the grumbling, Harry started the drills. He cast stinging charms with a mere flick of his wrist, and forced the witches and wizards to dodge. Hermione rolled onto the grass. "Stay low." he shouted. "Be ready to dodge again." Hermione knew that the stinging charm did not cost much magical energy, but Harry had cast several dozen spells and did not appear even a little winded. After a round of that, Harry had given them their wands back. This time, he ordered them to dodge the spell, and then immediately cast a protego or a tickling charm. Hermione noticed that while the witches favored the shield spell, the wizards all tried to cast attacks as they rolled. Most of the hexes missed quite badly, and some wizards managed to even curse themselves. Harry simply batted away any charms that were on target with his wand, like he was swatting an insect.

After a hour, Harry called for a break. Most wizards gasped for air, holding their knees against their flushed faces as they fell on the floor. Hermione had played tennis and soccer as a child in primary school. That level of fitness was beyond the wizards, whose primary source of exercise was riding a broom. The witches hid their exhaustion better. Daphne and Tracy leaned against each other as they chatted with Millicent. Susan walked up to Harry, full of vigor, to speak for the five Hufflepuffs.

"Harry, We need to train more people. A dozen of us won't be enough if there is an attack on Hogwarts." Susan said.

Harry looked at the exhausted wizards rolling on the ground. "I agree, Susan. We need to be able to fight, even if we don't want to. "

"'Arry — when can we attack? Can we save France?" Fleur pleaded.

"I don't know, Fleur. We need to know what forces he has. We know he has trolls, giants, and obscurials. Voldemort may have inferi. And who knows whether the two will fight each other."

"What do you mean, Harry? Why would they fight each other?" Daphne asked.

Harry knew that the Ministry had withheld knowledge of the horcruxes to prevent any panic. But defeating Dark Lords would need all hands. And these students had pledged to defend England. So he told them about the dream, and that he suspected Voldemort had raised an army of inferi. He guessed that the battlefield was in Europe and that the two Dark Lords would clash, when Voldemort's forces met Grindelwald's army.

"Harry, we will support you. We will fight for you." a passionate Susan Bones declared.

"Thanks. Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Susan." Harry said.

* * *

Ron Weasley took the floo back to the Burrow at Ottery St Catchpole. He emerged at the kitchen, and sat down at the large wooden table. The Weasley family clock was set to "You are late!" and he groaned at the prospect of feeding the chickens or degnoming the garden. If he could get a bite of cold chicken, he might be able to avoid doing his chores, leaving it to Ginny. Ron puffed up his chest. After all, Ginny wasn't an important fighter in the Oathsworn.

"Ronald Bilious Weasley!"

Ron's head was stuck in the icebox, but he knew the dulcet tones of his mother. He carefully turned, a dish of cold roast chicken in one hand, and a handful of mutton meatballs in the other. His mum faced him, her hands on her hips. "I was hungry, mum."

"Where were you today? We needed you to dust the attic ghoul!"

"Mum, I was out doing important things. Fighting for Hogwarts." Ron swelled up in pride. After all, none of his brothers were being trained by Harry — even if that training involved a lot of muggle bunk, like rolling on the ground.

An old wizard in purple and pink robes appeared behind his fearsome mother. "Hello, Ronald." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I would be happy if you shared what you learned at Potter Manor." More dishes appeared on the table, from bangers and mash to chicken pot pie to three large bars of Honeyduke's Chocolate.

Ron's eyes nearly popped from his sockets as he saw the mountain of food. "Now, let's share — after all, the Weasleys have always been an important part of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Both Ron and his mother beamed at the kind words of the Headmaster.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore summoned the parchment and his favorite ink quill, a rather gaudy keepsake he received from the ICW. He was shocked at Ronald's disclosures this evening. Harry was gathering an army, and looking to train more children. The nerve of the young Potter — risking lives in his own personal crusade for glory. After all, how could Harry face such powerhouses as Riddle and Grindelwald. Harry was irresponsible in telling the other students. He had not mentioned the horcruxes, but any half witted wizard would understand how Riddle could return from the dead. If he had so easily probed Ron Weasley, other wizards were no doubt doing the same. How could Slytherins and Hufflepuffs be trusted? Over the years, he had experienced Slytherin cunning and Hufflepuff stubbornness at their worst. Dumbledore had relied mostly on Gryffindors. They were far easier to manipulate.

Dumbledore also thought about Harry's Dream. Perhaps the Cloak was corrupting Harry. And as for inferi — an army of inferi would attract the attention of the muggles. He knew that he could not allow pureblood wizards to be killed by unthinking monsters. He began to write a letter.

The phoenix at his shoulder squawked angrily at him. "Shoo, Fawkes. You don't understand."

Fawkes spat a gob of fire, burning the letter to ashes. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and cast a spell to extinguish the flames. He opened the window, and directed the phoenix to fly outside. The bird angrily harrumphed, and then left.

Nobody understood the sacrifices that he had to make for the greater good. Only he had the vision to spare Britain from a terrible war. Dumbledore began his letter again.

Dear Gellert,

I must alert you of Riddle's plans to raise the inferi….


	29. The Statute

**The Statute**

Several owls flew into the breakfast room, clutching newspapers in their talons and studiously avoiding any contact with the two regal birds perched near Harry Potter. Polaris, the tawny horned owl, disdained any interaction with trade birds, and only acknowledged Gringott's owls as acceptable but deferential messengers. Hedwig was less imperious, but her dignified air precluded any squawking at these interlopers. The owls rushed away after dropping their loads.

The non magical papers were full of confusion and alarm at the wave of mysterious deaths plaguing central and western Europe. Racy tabloids even declared that the end times had begun with a zombie apocalypse. The pictures of attractive movie stars dressed as the walking dead undercut these dire warnings, but Harry knew the truth. Voldemort had attacked, and the army of inferi stretched from Slovenia to Poland, poised to plunge like a dagger westward.

Harry perused the magical newspapers. The **Daily Prophet** obsessed over Madam Bones, the newly elected Minister of Magic, declaring her the Defender of Britain, and wondering what fortunate wizard would sire upon the Bones matriarch a new dynasty of warrior witches to smite the Dark Lord. Harry thought only a very stupid wizard who would dare suggest that to Amelia Bones. The **News of the World** had more relevant information. A brave reporter had snapped photos of prisoners shipped on crowded trains to Nurmengard. Hundreds of witches and wizards had been herded like cattle to Grindelwald's mountain fortress. Other articles talked of muggle militias being formed to combat the paranormal activity. Special agents had come from America to investigate. Someone named Fox Mulder speculated that aliens had landed and would launch an army of amorphous gelatinous monsters to subjugate Europe. Other non magicals were organizing expeditions to surrender to their alien overlords.

"Hermione, who is this Stephen King?"

"He is a famous muggle writer."

"Everyone else is talking about aliens from outer space. He is the only one talking about supernatural influences."

"Is that important, Harry?"

Harry handed a muggle paper over. The headline read **"Has the Dark Man returned?"** by Stephen King.

"Harry, this is **THE SUN**. They publish as much rubbish as the **Daily Prophet**."

"Hermione, the greatest fear of the wizardly world is the breaking of the Statute of Secrecy. For three hundred years, the muggle and the magical have been separated. If that breaks, the consequences could be worse than the Dark Lords imagine."

"You mean witch hunts and trials. Bathilda Bagshot told me that many witches managed to escape through the flame freezing charm."

Harry snorted in disbelief. "Wizards have no common sense. Imagine what muggle criminals or the government would do if they could control a wizard. Or what a magical - non magical war would mean. Wizards seem to think muggles are these harmless animals easily obliviated or confunded. If the Statute falls for the wrong reasons, muggles will hunt down wizards, and wizards will fight back, and not through funny stories in Beedle the Bard. The next War may be the last war anyone fights."

* * *

In his bleak stone citadel, Grindelwald looked over the letter delivered by the Hogwarts house elf. The vast legions of the inferi had dented his troops but that was not his chief concern. How had Dumbledore known about these attacks? Grindelwald knew that Albus believed in divination, but had weak gifts in the field. Did he have a witch with oracular powers? Or was Albus somehow influencing Riddle?

Grindelwald had researched the Deathly Hallows extensively before he died at the hands of that French bastard. He had disagreed with Albus who viewed the Resurrection Stone as a way to bring back his parents to some sort of quasi stewardship over his feeble sibings. No, the Resurrection Stone was a guide to summon the undead, and unlock the secrets of necromancy. Riddle was using muggle corpses. With mass graveyards littered over Europe, Riddle's army would overwhelm Grindelwald's knights, and quite possible any muggle forces that faced him. Grindelwald would have to deploy his secret weapon.

The corpse of Mykew Gregorovitch lumbered over, bearing a dark wand with a gold and topaz handle in a black leather case. "Holly and dragon heartstring. 13 inches."

Grindelwald picked up the firm, unyielding wand. This would be a fine weapon, well suited for fire charms. Credence walked into the room, head hunched over in fear, avoiding the lurching wand maker. Credence accepted the wand, with reverence, eyes bulging at the gift.

"Ah my dear boy, I have a secret to tell you. You are not Credence Barebone, the son of an abusive no mag. You are really Aurelius Dumbledore, mighty wizard, and youngest child of a powerful magical family. Your brother, Albus Dumbledore, banished you from England!"

"But why would he do that? And you haven't taught me any magic. What has changed?"

"Albus Dumbledore wants to kill you. Use this wand to destroy him!" The wand glowed in the boy's hands.

"What about my identity? Who am I? Who are my parents? If I am so important. why didn't anyone look for me for the first twenty five years of my life?"

Grindelwald cast a powerful confundus spell with the Elder Wand. It was a simple way to defeat any logical inconsistencies. "You have great magical abilities, despite not ever manifesting them for your entire life. Now take the wand. Show what you will do to your enemies."

Credence cast a red bolt of fiery energy, shattering the window, and smashing into the mountain. The explosion spewed tons of rubble in dark gray plumes. Credence continued to blast the mountain with childish glee, releasing balls of flame into the sky, heedless of the faint screams that came as the chunks of rock smashed into the ground.

"Enough, Aurelius." Grindelwald wondered why the boy didn't open the window first. "Save your wand for our enemies. There is an army of inferi massing in Poland. Let us see how they burn."

* * *

The conference room of the Ministry was bursting full of wizards with strange robes. Dumbledore's robe was red and gold, with floral patterns connecting multiple circles and ovals with the crests of all four Hogwart houses. Personally, Amelia thought the circles and ovals looked like oranges and grapefruits on a hideous tablecloth but the Hogwarts headmaster was proud of his garish ensemble. The other representative of the ICW was an African wizard named Babajide Akingbade. His robe was a bright blue and gold, embroidered with dancing elephants and cheetahs. At least, those were the totems of the Uagadou School of Magic.

"We must all unite against these Dark Wizards. The ICW stands ready to help." Dumbledore stated in a solemn tone.

Minister Bones tried to reply with a straight face. "And what does the ICW suggest as help?"

"What do you mean, Amelia?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you have troops? Aurors? How do you propose we battle Grindelwald and Voldemort? With proclamations and decrees?" Amelia replied.

"Our agents are busy in Europe." Akingbade said.

"Yes, busy confunding and obliviating muggle witnesses. Have you even engaged Grindelwald or Voldemort directly? Or are you busy twiddling your thumbs and hoping that a Chosen One emerges to save you, and fulfill an obscure prophecy?"

"Amelia, many of the agents of the ICW were based in Germany and France." Dumbledore said.

"Fat lot of good they did." Amelia snorted.

"The ICW wants to make sure there are no violations of the Statue of Secrecy. It is imperative the muggles do not discover us. It would endanger wizards all over the world, not just those in Britain. It is your duty to the international wizardling world to make sure this does not happen." Akingbade said.

"We did not start these battles. The fault lies with Grindelwald and Voldemort, both of whom are in Europe. Your agents should be fighting them directly." Amelia said in a heated voice. "This army of inferi is far more likely to attract attention."

"We have not confirmed that it is an army of inferi, yet." Dumbledore said.

"Oh please. The muggle have televised the desecration of military graves all over central Europe. There are whole towns of non magicals being slaughtered. And you are warning us about the Statute of Secrecy. If you care so much about it, why don't you fight the wizards breaking it?" Bones said.

"Amelia, as Minister of Magic, you are a signatory to the Statute." Dumbledore replied sharply. He continued in a calmer voice. "As for the situation in Europe, the ICW is considering all possible options. We want to resolve this with the least bloodshed as possible."

"The situation in Europe is a war - a magical war worse than anything since the Dark Ages. The ICW should attack now, while the two Dark Lords fight." Amelia said.

"Alas, that would cost too many magical lives." Dumbledore said.

"The longer you wait, Albus - the worse it will be. Riddle had a decade to recruit Death Eaters. Grindelwald plotted his attacks for nearly a century. Your supporters claim that you are the greatest wizard of our age. Why are you dawdling?" Amelia said.

"The Death Eaters come from your Ministry of Magic. If anyone bears blame, it is the British." Akingbade said.

"Perhaps we deserve the blame, but we have actually fought Grindelwald and Voldemort. Our aurors have faced them directly. The ICW has done nothing except wring your hands and wail about the need for secrecy. Did you send forces to France of Belgium?" Amelia responded. "Unless you can actually help, this meeting is over."

* * *

The delegates from the ICW left in a huff, as it became clear that the two sides were far apart. The remaining Department Heads huddled with Amelia to consider further plans.

"He is right, you know." Frank Longbottom, the DMLE head, said. Amelia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "If you consider the facts, there have only been deaths at the First Task, and several family heads killed. If the Statute breaks, and the muggles find out that wizards are behind these so-called freak accidents, things will be much worse."

"And what are we supposed to do? We don't control Grindelwald or Voldemort. Half the Ministry may be on Riddle's side. We can't fight both of them. We might not be strong enough to beat one Dark Lord, let alone two." Amelia snapped.

"How does the ICW function anyway?" Sirius asked. "Germany and France are both on the Council. Who represents them on the ICW?"

"For every country, the Ministry of Magic appoints their representative. Grindelwald controls the French, German, and Belgium Ministries." Amelia said.

"So when he conquers a country, he gains control of their ICW seat." Sirius said.

"Magical government has truly moronic rules." Regulus said.

Amelia nodded. The Unspeakable reports on the European front were horrifying. Grindelwald was rumored to be harvesting magical souls, and possibly even squibs for experiments. Voldemort's army was marching West and gaining reinforcements with every attack. At least there was a sea between Britain and Europe. She hoped that would buy them some time. Amelia should have realized that magic, cleverly used, would overcome that defense.

* * *

The great mirror in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor was a spectacle, with two dragons of solid gold and ruby eyes bordering the vast silver oval. It was more than a mere vanity piece or a clever way to record Lucius's carnal delights with unwilling muggle women. The mirror could communicate over great distances and send orders to groveling subordinates in castles now long destroyed. This time, it was Lord Malfoy who kneeled as a suppliant to a greater wizard.

"My Lord, I am grateful that you have returned."

"Spare me your sniveling. Of course, I would return. Have I not pursued magic greater than any wizard before me - so great that I have mastered Death. Tell me, what news in England?"

"Amelia Bones is the new Minister of Magic. Many of your loyal servants have lost their place in the Ministry or refuse to heed my call."

"They will be punished. Those who abandoned me for that fool Arcturus Black will die a slow and painful death. Where is my ring?"

"Your ring, my Lord? I don't know of any ring." Beads of sweat dropped from Malfoy's pale face.

"Umbridge was able to recover my Locket. Why have you not found my ring?" The glare from Riddle's red eyes made Malfoy grateful that a crucio could not be cast through the mirror, or so he hoped. "My Lord, it must have disappeared in the confusion. Perhaps it is still in the Ministry."

The Dark Lord gave an inhuman shriek, sounding more like a demon from the depths of Hell than a man. "You fool. My enemies must have it. Why have you not murdered the Potters or this upstart half breed Lord Black?"

"I had conceived a plan but the other Death Eaters warned me against it."

"No doubt because it would have failed. Lucius, you will not kill this Harry Potter. I reserve that for myself. First, I will turn wizards and witches against him. I will break him before I kill him."

"But how my Lord?" asked a cringing Malfoy.

"I know what wizards are truly like. How they hate those who above them, and how they like to see so-called heroes fail. The British are cowards and weaklings at heart, like yourself."

Voldemort proceeded to sketch his plan out, and Lucius, who claimed to be a mighty Lord, simpered as he received his orders. He didn't see a disgusted Narcissa Malfoy as she spied on the exchange from a crack in the door.

* * *

Harry Potter took Hermione and the Grangers to London through the floo. The Delacours had stayed back in Potter Manor under a heavy guard assigned by Amelia. A meeting of the Wizengamot had been called that afternoon by Lucius Malfoy to discuss the recruitment of more aurors to defend England. Harry worried that those aurors would be loyal to Voldemort and betray the Ministry. He planned to demand that any new recruits swear an oath of allegiance, not just to a Minister who could be corrupted, but to battle both Dark Lords.

He refrained from mentioning those details to the Grangers. Despite Harry's strong denials, Richard Granger's suspicions of Harry's Happy Harem had not died. Mr Granger had also overheard a certain red headed Hogwarts wizard claiming that Harry could do better than a frumpy know-it-all. So Harry had no desire to heighten any concerns the Grangers had.

Hermione felt bright and bushy eyed about introducing her parents to Diagon Alley. While they were still not happy about the Grindelwald encounter, Hermione knew that her mum would adore Flourish and Botts. Pets, brooms, cauldrons, even the odd food of the Leaky Cauldron was more icing on the allure of magic.. Her parents would love magic. How could they not?

Hermione rubbed Crookshanks's growing tummy as they walked about the Alley. Many shopkeepers, from the portly Florian Fortescue bearing a large free peanut butter and mochi sundae to Madam Malkin who offered to craft special dress robes for the new Lord Black, greeted Harry and the Grangers. Even Richard Granger was impressed by the admiration shown to Harry. Polaris and Hedwig flew around with dignity, making sure their master wasn't swamped by the gawking masses. As Harry escorted a smiling Hermione into the book shop, a shabbily dressed man, smelling of day old food, beer and cigarettes, rounded the corner to send a message.

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher didn't care who paid the bounty but knew the ten galleons would satisfy his debt with the goblins for another week. That would tide him over until he could make a good deal on the cauldrons that disappeared from the Ministry storerooms in the chaos last week. He sent a weasel patronus to his mystery benefactor. "Harry Potter spotted at Diagon Alley."

Six wizards in dark robes and silver masks waited as Lucius Malfoy received the message. Malfoy snapped on his silver mask. "We attack now."

There were 33 bridges that crossed the Thames River. London Bridge was the most famous, and thousands of tourists visited the landmark every day. That crowd swelled further between Christmas and the New year, when both foreigners and locals visited the great city for the winter holiday. At that moment, a busload of children from Cornwall were looking out their windows on the bridge. An eager Stephen King was driving behind that bus, on the way to Charing Cross Station, where he hoped to take the Chunnel to a France reputed to be full of hideous alien giants. Several tourist boats traveled on the Thames, marveling at the London skyline, and snapping photos of the famous bridge.

Lucius Malfoy positioned his team on both sides of the bridge. He raised his golden cane with the mouth of a gold dragon hiding his ebony and peacock feather wand. The wizards cast their spells and six tendrils of black smoke billowed out, with heads shaped like the Death Eater's mark, a grinning skull with a serpent emerging like a leering tongue. Sharp fangs smashed into the vehicles on the bridge, breaking windows, piercing doors, puncturing gas tanks in a mad rush to plunge downwards into the bridge, shattering all supports. The conjured abominations rampaged in a frenzy of destruction, heedless of the screaming muggles.

The Death Eaters continued the spree by casting a barrage of hexes, lighting London Bridge up with purple and red curses. The lamp posts on the bridge exploded from Bombardas and Reductos. Pedestrians stampeded as they attempted but failed to escape the bridge. The smoke, the flames, the shattered ground, the falling debris — all of it trapped the panicking muggles. The ghastly snake-like creatures, made of smoke and magic, savaged the foundations of the bridge, tearing up beams and girders, smashing railings and barriers, and mangling the three arches into broken chunks of concrete and steel. Hell had come to London Bridge.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, klaxons rang out as alarms were triggered all over the DMLE. Frank Longbottom rushed to inform Amelia Bones, joining several other stunned officials.

"There was a massive surge of magic near the Thames River." Malfada Hopkirk said. "At least several dozen spells."

"Is it an attack by Grindelwald?" asked Amelia.

"No confirmation. But the area is entirely muggle. It is London Bridge. And worse, it is visible to everyone." Frank Longbottom said.

Croaker and his reports apparated a giant mirror into the war room, which showed pictures of the attack. The wizards gasped as they saw the assault, with howling muggles caught in an apocalyptic orgy of destruction. The damage to the bridge intensified, as the attacks from the Death Eaters and their conjured creatures escalated.

"Send the aurors." Amelia said. "Merlin, we can't possibly hide this."

As various department heads rushed out, Regulus Black stepped into his office. He had no forewarning of the attack, but knew that he should inform Lord Black at once. He send an Irish wolfhound patronus to Harry Potter. **Urgent. Major Attack on London Bridge.**

* * *

The patronus bounded into Flourish & Botts, heading directly for Harry. The giant spectral dog whispered its message into his ear, and then vanished. Harry's face turned grim and he whipped out his wand.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. She had been showing her parents different places in **Hogwarts, a History**. She had a signed copy from Bathilda Bagshot, but she hoped to buy another one for her parents.

"There's been an attack on London Bridge. I have to go." Harry enlarged his broom. Even in Diagon Alley, the faint noises of police sirens and fire trucks could be heard in the distance.

"Should I come with you?" Hermione asked, walking out of the store with him. Her parents were aghast at their daughter's priorities.

"No, this may be dangerous. I have to go. Stay safe" Harry activated the cloak, gave her an invisible peck on the cheek, and flew off.

Hermione felt a strong breeze as the broom soared into the sky. Her mum rushed over, and Hermione hid her fear from her concerned parents. Please stay safe, she thought.

* * *

Harry flew completely invisible, heading toward the Thames. When he hit the river, he accelerated further on the Firebolt. At his maximum speed of 150 miles per hour, he was at London Bridge in mere minutes. The scene was complete chaos with dozens of emergency vehicles, unable to get on to the bridge from the burning fires. The sounds were overwhelming - the screams of children and adults, the sirens blaring, the bridge cracking and quaking. The sickly smell of burning rubber and steel filled the air. The supports were about to give away, assaulted by the giant Death Eater skulls and snakes. Harry saw Mad Eye Moody and Sirius Black on the outskirts of the bridge. He flew down, wondering why they weren't engaging the seven Death Eaters, who continued to cast Incendios and explosive hexes into the muggle crowd.

He turned visible. "Why aren't you attacking?" Harry asked. There were many aurors there: Sirius, Frank Longbottom, Mad Eye Moody, Nymphadora Black, Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We can't, Laddie." said Mad Eye Moody.

"Harry, there are too many news reporters." Sirius pointed to the helicopters in the sky, and the dozens of vans on the ground. "The muggle government is here in force, and this attack is being broadcast all over the world."

"But the people on the bridge - what about them?"

"We have to hope the muggle emergency services can save them. They have called out the Army, and there are special forces arriving." Frank said.

"There are hundreds of people on the bridge. We have to do more than that." Harry turned invisible, and flew away.

"Merlin." Sirius Black's response was shared by the other aurors in the DMLE. He send a patronus to James and Lily Potter. **Come Quick. Harry Facing Death Eaters**.

* * *

Harry zoomed around the bridge, flying back and forth to survey the scene. There were dozens of cars on the bridge, and a bus full of frightened children, some of them only his sister's age. He saw the seven wizards, clad in dark robes and silver masks. A great anger surged through him. These Death Eaters were murderers, who cared nothing about muggle lives. For a second, he wanted to exterminate these scum, but then his sanity returned. Harry was not a killer and his family had taught him better. Hovering on the Firebolt, he shot several Stupefys at point blank range. Three wizards fell unconscious to the ground.

Harry heard an ominous crack as the center of the bridge gave away. The bus of children twisted and rolled as a gaping hole opened into the water. The bridge was doomed, and when it broke apart, the bus would fall into the icy Thames. Harry could not and would not let that happen. Time slowed down as the bridge crumbled. He gathered all the magic available - his own internal reserves, the power of the Cloak, and what he could draw from the Ring. As the bridge convulsed and the bus began to plunge, Harry summoned an awesome, terrifying wind. The immense power of the storm held everything - pedestrians, cars, buses, even helicopters - and pushed it to the banks of the river. London Bridge collapsed but the people and vehicles surged like waves on an invisible sea to safety. The world gaped as they saw the impossible.

The news reporters descended en masse to the rescued school bus. Policemen opened the doors and children rushed out, babbling from fright as they surged onto safe ground. The little kids were wrapped in blankets, as their chaperones recounted the story of their near demise. Cameramen snapped dozens of pictures of stunned children and elated adults. Shock and disbelief dominated the muggle crowd, with tears of joy for their impossible rescue.

Stephen King got out of his car. That morning, he had intended to travel to France in the hopes of seeing aliens. Instead, something even more astonishing had occurred. He took out a spyglass and peered toward the middle of the bridge. He saw a boy on a broom, dark haired and thin, green eyed, sitting straight in a silver cloak. He wondered whether this was some alien god, returned to Earth, descended from an ancient myth. Then the boy vanished and the world returned to normal, with a ruined bridge the glaring evidence of a miracle.

* * *

An exhausted Harry Potter flew back to Sirius Black. His mum hugged him tightly, and he saw both relief and worry on the faces of the aurors. Mad Eye Moody had corralled the three Death Eaters that Harry stunned. With Frank Longbottom and James Potter supporting him, Moody unmasked the wizards: Lucius Malfoy and his two toadies, Crabbe and Goyle Senior.

"I was under the imperious." Lucius cried.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Frank Longbottom said, looking at him with disdain. "You are under arrest."

"What about Potter?" Malfoy said. "What about the Statute?"

The uneasiness spread among the representatives of the DMLE. Lucius Malfoy had achieved his goal.

* * *

Later that day, an emergency session of the Security Council of the ICW met in Brussels. Albus Dumbledore had recused himself, given his personal knowledge of the wizard in question.

"We must prosecute him." Babajide Akingbade said. "It is a blatant violation." The motion was seconded by the German and French representatives. "All in favor?"

Slowly, the hands rose in support, although many hesitated. The mandarins of the ICW recognized that this action would encounter significant resistance. The high ranking witches and wizards believed though that they had no choice. Harry Potter would be charged with violating the Statute of Secrecy.


	30. The Inquest

**The Inquest**

The Grangers gawked at the video of The Miracle at London Bridge looping on the giant televisions. They were not the only ones. Everyone in the Compton Arms, a neighborhood pub in Islington with a good selection of ale and even better food, watched the news reports. Even the waitresses stumbled about, carrying platters of sausages and burgers, with their eyes glued on the three large screens hung about the walls. Each screen carried a different channel but all of them were reporting on the incident, pre-empting even the English Premier League.

There had only been a fleeting image of Harry, near the very end, after he had send some sort of shock wave to save all the people and vehicles on the bridge. Hermione had looked for him, and even then, could see him for only a second, before the faint image of a black haired boy vanished. The reporters focused more on those saved from certain death, as well as trotting out a bunch of experts who had no idea what they were talking about, despite their babble on alien invasions, invisible superheroes and divine intervention. Hermione's respect for the authority of cable news dropped below zero.

The pub was loud and crowded. The Grangers were in a corner, and their young waitress had already delivered their burgers and drinks, before returning like the rest of the staff to stare at the news.

"Will you be able to do that some day, princess?" asked Richard, as the image of dozens of cars levitating in the air repeated again.

"I don't think anybody can do that." Hermione looked around furtively, to make sure no one was listening. "Not even Harry."

When her parents raised their eyes skeptically, Hermione explained further. "The amount of magic needed to push one car is unbelievable. Harry is a strong wizard, but not that much stronger than others. But in a crisis or when lives are at stake, he seems to rise to a whole different level."

"Some kind of adrenaline response?" Helen Granger asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. She didn't want to mention her suspicions about Harry's Cloak or Ring. "I have never read about it in books, and this boost doesn't happen to anyone but Harry."

"Where is he now?" Helen asked.

Hermione didn't know. Her parents had wanted to leave Diagon Alley for safety when they heard that there was a magical attack. She had been too concerned about Harry to object, and once they were in muggle London, the news of the attack had been widespread. Her communication mirror buzzed. Hermione went to flip it, only to see a somber Lily Potter on the screen.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He has been detained for violating the Statue." Lily said. "James and Sirius will come to make sure you get back to Potter Manor safely."  
Hermione nodded, and then turned the mirror off. She wondered again whether she should have gone with Harry to London Bridge.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Helen asked.

"Harry has been arrested." Hermione said.

"What? Why would they arrest him for saving lives?" Richard asked.

"Magical laws." Hermione responded. She stayed quiet after that.

* * *

At the Ministry, Frank Longbottom tried to explain the situation to a rather annoyed Harry Potter. Several auror guards patrolled the hallway but Harry was not confined, A serious Madam Bones attended the meeting as well.

"Why aren't Lucius and his cronies charged with breaking the Statute?" Harry asked. "They are the ones who destroyed the bridge."

"They claim they were under the Imperius." Frank said. "A wizard under the Imperius cannot be held responsible for his actions."

"You can't possible believe that!" Harry said.

"No, I know it is complete crap. But Lucius cannot be put under veritaserum. And Crabbe and Goyle are so dumb, who knows if Lucius didn't imperio them." Frank said.

"Harry, we don't want to charge you. But the ICW is demanding an investigation - and Britain is one of the original members." Amelia said.

"You were also seen briefly." Frank said.

"I drained the magic in the Cloak to power my spells. I had to do it to save the children, and all the other people on the bridge." Harry said.

"Harry, we are on your side. But we have to follow these procedures. We have to have a hearing on the matter." Amelia said.

"What is the sentence if I am found guilty?" Harry asked.

"Life in Azkaban." Frank replied. He held up his hands at Harry's dismay. "Harry, we will fight that — very hard."

"Who gets to make that decision?" Harry wondered.

"That is disputed. The ICW believes they should decide. But the Wizengamot objects to the authority of foreigners. They want to make a ruling to show that this comes under their jurisdiction. And I am sure the Press will be covering it extensively." Amelia said.

So it is one giant mess, with stupid rules, and fools who will use this for their own purposes, or to make a point." Harry said.

"Yes, that is about right." Frank said.

"Harry, we support you. I will make an oath, if you want. But Frank and I both know what you have done for us." Amelia said.

"You have to stay at the Ministry for today." Frank said.

"You mean in a prison cell?" Harry asked.

"Your mum would kill me if I even thought about that. No, we will transfigure an office into a bedroom. We will need you to answer questions about the events." Frank said.

* * *

Harry had not returned to Potter Manor by the next morning. Hermione would have been frantic but Lily Potter had told her not to worry. Mrs Potter had seen Harry last night, and assured Hermione that wizard idiocy aside, Harry looked fine. Instead, Hermione had to deal with the stream of students who had come over to the manor. This would be the last training session until they returned back to Hogwarts in a few days.

Mad Eye Moody and Nymphadora Black taught the group. The pair were an interesting contrast. Moody was gruff, and paranoid to the point of delusion. He urged constant vigilance and taught multiple detection charms. Nymphadora, or her preferred name of Black, reinforced what Harry had taught - dodging and movement. She admitted that she wasn't the most dexterous fighter but she said that Harry had an important point. Getting hit by a curse was not fun and should be avoided in any way possible.

During a break, Susan Bones told Hermione and several other witches that there would be a hearing of the ICW later that week. Members of the Wizengamot would also attend that meeting. Hermione asked whether Harry was in good spirits but the red haired Hufflepuff didn't know. Her aunt was working hard on the case, but it wouldn't be that easy to defend. Harry did violate the Statute of Secrecy although he certainly had a reason.

"If I was there, I would have stopped him." said a certain red headed Gryffindor wizard.

"Harry wanted to save those kids. He would have never let them die." Hermione responded.

"He shouldn't have. He can't risk himself because he needs to fight Grindelwald and Voldemort. They were only muggles." Ron said.

"What?" yelled Hermione. The other witches cringed at the exchange.

"There are millions of muggles in England. There are only a few thousand wizards. Muggles aren't as important." Ron shrugged.

"Why, you prat!" Hermione said. Before she could really get worked up, Daphne and Tracey steered her away.

"What's up with Herms?" Ron said to nobody in particular. He wondered if her tense behavior with him meant that she had a secret Weasley attraction.

* * *

Hermione was still seething when Daphne forced her next to a stone bench in the Potter Garden. The two Sytherins waited until she sat down.

"Hermione, I know you are angry." Tracey said.

"I can't believe Ron Weasley. How could he be so dismissive about muggles?"

"Most wizards are." Daphne said. "How do nobles feel about commoners?" She waited a beat. "That's how most wizards think about non magicals."

"But that's wrong." Hermione groused. "Those kids deserved to be saved, just like any magical children."

"Sure, and Harry believes that too. But a lot of wizards don't. Wizards have been separated from muggles for three hundred years. If you were completely absorbed into the magical world, you might forget your muggle roots. You might leave your parents behind, and only value magic as important." Daphne said.

"I would never do that." Hermione said.

"You would be surprised what people do." Tracey added. "Magic does really strange things. People can make terrible decisions."

"You mean under compulsions or potions?" Hermione asked.

"No, just bad logic. Wizards and witches think very poorly." Daphne said. "Dumbledore and the ICW are focused on what Harry may have done wrong. But what about the wizards who are actually risking the Statute?"

"You mean Voldemort and Grindelwald?" asked Hermione.

"Yes - the ICW has done nothing about that. Why not?" asked Daphne.

"Because it is much easier to attack a fourth year student, than deal with the real problem." Tracey answered.

"Well, they claim that those two haven't broken the Statute." Hermione said.

Daphne snorted loudly. "Hermione, Grindelwald wants wizards to rule over non wizards. How is that not going to break the Statute? They all know that - the ICW, Dumbledore, the Wizengamot - but they are doing nothing about it. They would rather attack Harry, than face the real issue."

"That's how wizards behave." said Tracey. "So it is not surprising that most of them could care less that muggles were saved. They only care that their little world is not disturbed."

"And when it is, they blame the messenger. Not the Dark Wizards who actually caused the problem." Daphne added.

Hermione pursed her lips. Magic wasn't the wonderful thing she had initially believed.

* * *

Harry sat at Black Manor. He could have had this meeting at the Potter house, and knew he probably should see Hermione and his worried parents. Still, he was Lord Black. His uncle did not rely on others to deal with his problems. So, he too, as Lord Black, would face the world head-on. If Lord Black did not stand up, who would? He would not cower in front of other wizards. He had a duty to uphold, to his grandparents who fought their killer bravely, to his grand uncle who lived his life with honor, and to all the Blacks who came before him.

"Lord Black, your appointment has come." Kreacher announced. The house elf was proud of his new livery - a full uniform with golden tassels, shiny silver buttons topped with a green and black cap. Harry thought he looked like a muggle bobble head doll but Kreacher certainly had would not know the reference. It was better than the stained tea towel the house elf had worn before. Harry told Kreacher it was unbecoming of the greatness of the family, showing him various pictures of elaborate muggle mansions and their manservants. Harry had told him he was the master elf servant, and needed to look respectable.

"Come in.' Harry said.

The woman who walked in was tall and beautiful, dark haired with violet eyes. Her black dress robes were emblazoned with the Black sigil. Harry approved - Andromeda Black saw no need to hide her heritage, and her proud visage was worthy of her family.

"You called for me, My Lord?"

"Yes, I wish you to represent me before the ICW hearing."

"Violating the Statute of Secrecy." Andromeda took out a large sheaf of documents, and a parchment covered with notes. "I took the liberty to research all the past cases and precedents. The law has been applied very differently over the last three hundred years, so there is a large range in terms of how it may be handled. The most recent hearing before the ICE was Carlotta Pinkstone."

"Wasn't she a complete idiot - and crazy as well?"

Andromeda's mouth curled in a smile. "Yes, I doubt you want to use her as an example. She is serving her sixth sentence in Azkaban, but in the minimum security wing."

"How do I defend myself against the charge?"

"There are three defenses. The first is if you were in mortal danger. If you were being attacked by a beast, you could in theory use magic, if you made sure to be discrete. You rushed to London Bridge knowing that the Death Eaters were there, so that one will be impossible to argue. The second is if you were saving the lives of others. The amount of lives saved is measured against the magnitude of the violation of the Statute. Unfortunately, non magical lives do not matter to the ICW, only those of wizards. Since the other aurors were not attacking, that also would not apply."

"Could some of the adults and children be squibs or muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"Even if that were true, a good counsel would argue that you did not know; therefore you were actively not choosing to save their lives."

"So what is the third alternative?" Harry asked.

"If somebody trapped you into breaking the Statute. That is the reason Malfoy isn't being prosecuted under the Statute of Secrecy. He is arguing he was Imperioed, so somebody caused him to break the law." Andromeda hesitated. "Frankly, Lord Black - you could also use the Imperio defense. Neither the Ministry or the ICW has ever challenged a sitting Lord of the Wizengamot with that claim. The other members of the Noble Houses would close ranks."

"Use the same Imperio that the Death Eaters hide behind? Hide like they do behind legal loopholes. No - Never. I am Lord Black. Not one of these idiots who run around, swearing loyalty to Grindelwald or Voldemort. The House of Black won't be shamed by using such tricks." Harry fumed.

"I am not surprised by your response. Arcturus would never have claimed the Imperius either." ndromeda continued. "If none of the three work, then they will pronounce you guilty. We will have to negotiate with the ICW for your sentence."

Harry looked like he had smelled something foul. He knew that he could make promises and wheedle favors with other nobles in the Wizengamot. Placing himself under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump, would reduce the sentence but it was a bitter pill to swallow. The Blacks were subservient to no wizard but Lord Black, a lesson his uncle had long drilled into him. To give anyone domain over them, Dark Lord or Light Lord, was shameful.

* * *

In the Malfoy Mirror, Lucius preened as he readied the channel to the Dark Lord. He was accompanied this time by several other pure bloods, dressed in dark robes and bearing silver masks. Yaxley, Avery, and Rosier had been released. Several other foreign wizards, desperate for coin, had joined their cause. And even the Lestranges had been brought to heel. Bellatrix grumbled but striking the bridge had been a clarion call, and many purebloods, who hoped to join the winning side, flocked to the Malfoy banner.

"My Lord." Lucius kneeled unctuously, as the Dark Lord, twisted and broken, faced them - his serpentine black eyes gazing balefully at the ten wizards in the room.

"Where is Regulus Black?" Voldemort said.

"My Lord, I do not know if he can be trusted. Madame Bones has demoted many of your followers at the Ministry. But Regulus Black remains in his office — unlike many." Lucius cried.

"Has he renounced me? Where is he?"

"Regulus is our only spy left in the Ministry. He is gathering information on Lord Black's trial before the Wizengamot." Avery said.

"And what will that half breed do, Lucius?" asked Voldemort.

"My Lord, I do not know. I haven't spoken to Regulus. Harry Potter is being advised by Andromeda Black." Lucius said. Bellatrix loudly hissed. Lucius continued, ignoring the crazed witch. "He could make a deal with Dumbledore. As Chief Mugwump, Dumbledore may use this to bargain with Potter and Bones. Madame Bones has consolidated power. She is making it quite difficult for our plots to work."

Losing the Ministry was a giant blow, Voldemort thought. Arcturus Black had removed him from the levers of power, and his minions were too feeble to get it back. "Enough excuses. We need to put our catspaws into the Ministry. Who are the Department Heads now?"

"Besides Regulus Black — it would be Frank Longbottom, Algernon Croaker, Sirius Black, Marla Mckinnon, Theseus Scamander, and Amos Diggory." Yaxley said.

"There is talk that Xeno Lovegood will be appointed Head of the Ministry Communications." Avery snorted. "Bones believes the Daily Prophet focuses too much on the love lives of witches and wizards."

Voldemort clearly saw the problem. None of his subordinates, besides a questionable Regulus, were in positions of power. It would make conquering England difficult. He wanted to conquer Europe, but first, he would make magical Britain beg for his mercy. He knew who would be loyal to him in England. In Europe, wizards feared Grindelwald, and they would follow the wielder of the Elder Wand first. The army of the undead had shock value but practical limits.

"We must kill Bones. Rookwood, Malfoy - you have the best access to the Ministry. Madame Bones' death will show the witches and wizards that they must fear me. Once she is dead, we can replace her with some Imperioed fool - perhaps Scrimgeour or some other ponce." Voldemort continued his rant. "Once Bones is dead, we can unfurl our plans. We will control Hogwarts, and then use the students as hostages for the loyalty of their families. We will send the muggleborn to be re-educated as slaves for the purebloods. Then I will defeat Grindelwald and wrest from him his Elder Wand. Europe will be fine and perhaps the world to follow."

"What of this Harry Potter, my Lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"Merely a boy who has gotten lucky. He is no match for me. What is he without his Cloak? Just a fourth year wizard with no special powers. When I return to England, I will duel and defeat him."

Lucius wanted to note that Potter was more than just a mere boy. Even Draco, who was parsimonious with his praise, said that Potter was a capable and powerful wizard. Still, the die was cast. Bones would die. Voldemort would conquer Britain. Lucius Malfoy would be at his right hand, and rule over the pureblood families as his viceroy.

* * *

"Are you insane?" The loud voice of Madame Bones could be heard throughout the hall, despite the privacy charms of the aurors. Dumbledore inwardly groaned. This was why he favored McGonagal over Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. The Scottish witch knew how to follow orders, unlike a certain strong willed Hufflepuff.

"Madame Minister, Harry Potter is clearly guilty of violating the Statue." Dumbledore began.

"To save children - and he was invisible for most of the encounter. We are not signing him over to your Guardianship, so you can decide where he lives, who he speaks to, and what magical items he has! If you brought this cockamamie idea to James or Lily, or even Sirius Black, they would say bugger off."

"Those children are not magical. And he chose to rescue them, rather than save the bridge."

"Explain, Dumbledore." Amelia said. Her lieutenants, Regulus, Croaker, and Longbottom looked perplexed as well.

"The bridge is the only true evidence of magical use. Harry could have bent his magical power to stopping the destruction of London Bridge. If the bridge remained, the deaths could be explained as freak accidents, a terrorist attack, a strange bout of weather. But with the bridge destroyed, muggle authorities must investigate, and there is no way to hide the attacks." Dumbledore said.

"Seven Death Eaters summoning shadow creatures and casting hexes on television can hardly be hidden." Croaker said.

"Not true. The ICW has researched methods of mass obliviation. If the bridge was intact, we could remove any evidence."

"Muggles have cameras, and televisions, and broadcast satellites. Footage of the attack was shown all over world. How could you possibly erase that?" Frank Longbottom said.

Dumbledore wasn't sure why Longbottom was talking about feet. Who cared about which wizard's feet were shown and where.

"I am confident of our capabilities. The ICW will argue that Harry foolishly revealed himself for no purpose." Dumbledore stated, with a hint of exasperation.

"You would rather he fix a bridge than save people from dying. Secrecy is more important to you than lives. You intend to use this to gain influence over Harry." Amelia summarized succinctly. "Mr. Potter refuses to heed my authority." said a querulous Dumbledore.

"With advice like yours, I can't see why." Regulus snarked.

"Madam Bones, surely you see that Harry must follow the advice of those wiser and more experienced than him. I am willing to guide him on his path, despite the costs." Dumbledore said.

"The costs seem to apply to others, Dumbledore. And not yourself. You want to control him, to not tell us anything, You want us to dance to your whims, while you move your chess pieces here and there - and we have no idea what you are doing. Tell me Dumbledore, how successful have you been against Grindelwald or Voldemort?" Amelia said.

Albus did not deign to answer that petty question. "If we do not reach an agreement, the ICW will hand down a judgment. And that will go against Harry Potter. As the Chief Mugwump, I can affect this, but only if we act now."

"Your ICW has German and France representatives, who are controlled by Grindelwald. Why should Britain follow their decision?" Regulus asked.

"Rules are rules. Otherwise, what would we do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Something much more sensible." Amelia said. "Lord Black would never agree to your control - not the old Lord Black nor the new. I will not be a party to trying to force Harry Potter into obeying your control. Nor will my Ministry follow you blindly."

"You are making a grievous error. Perhaps the boy will resent his loss of freedom but it is for the Greater Good." Dumbledore knew from Amelia's flinty stare that his words were poorly received.

* * *

Harry read through the tattered history of Azkaban. If there was a chance of him staying there, then he might as well learn about the prison. In 1747, Eldritch Diggory had proposed shutting down the island fortress and banishing the dementors. The wizards refused - whether due to fear or laziness, it was unclear. Minister Diggory then suspiciously died of dragon pox while the Wizengamot debated his proposal..

Harry wondered why wizards thought torture was an acceptable punishment. Exposure to dementors was an awful sentence, certain to drive a moderate criminal to bat shit insanity. Why was that a good outcome? And what if they sentenced an innocent person to the jail? The wizards claimed that it was impossible due to veritaserum but they barely ever used it in their trials. Lucius Malfoy had never been dosed, despite nearly killing hundreds of muggles. With magic, impossible things occurred all the time, and many of those sentenced to Azkaban never returned, or at least not without their minds.

Harry knew his occlumency shields were stronger than most. Grandma Dorea had trained him when he was young. He could withstand Azkaban well, and with the Gaunt ring, and the Potter Cloak, his resistance to mental attacks was high. He suspected that the dementors would fear the Deathly Hallows. Of course, he could also go insane, which would be a poor outcome. In fact, that would be the perfect result for Voldemort and Grindelwald — manipulating the Ministry and the ICW to remove him. Why did Malfoy attack London Bridge? What did he hope to achieve by doing so? If he wanted to commit terror, why do so in such an obvious way?

Harry thought and thought. Malfoy was a Death Eater, in Voldemort's inner circle. The brazen attack had lured him to respond in muggle England and break the Statute of Secrecy. And as a result, he would face a trial tomorrow. Voldemort had returned - based on dream and the accounts of fighting in central Europe. Did Malfoy receive orders from Voldemort to trap him? And if he did, how could Harry expose that?

He was Lord Black and Malfoy owed allegiance to his family - an allegiance that the bastard had betrayed. Harry felt again a cold burst of righteous anger, even wrath surge through him. He would turn that against his enemies. They would regret their crimes against House Black. They would regret crossing him.


	31. The Trial

**The Trial**

Hermione Granger sat on her bed, marshaling her thoughts this morning. Today was Harry's court hearing in front of a Joint Task Force of the ICW and the WIzengamot. Harry hadn't returned back to Potter Manor for two days, although he had sent a letter last night via Hedwig stating that he was resting, and preparing for the ordeal. Hermione wanted to help, and she had scoured the Potter library for anything on the Statute of Secrecy. To her great frustration, the wizards kept the Statute of Secrecy secret, with only a few jokes about fatuous uses of magic, like sentient toilets, and muggle incompetence, particularly at executing wizards. Bathilda's story about witches enjoying a nice burning was considered just one more funny prank, with an undertone of muggle inferiority.

The frenzy over the events at London Bridge had not died down. Hermione had not seen any more cable news but the newspapers had multiple accounts of survivors who talked about how they had been saved and interviews with government officials promising thorough investigations. The wizard journals were unkind, portraying Lord Black as arrogant and unpredictable, heedless of the counsel of wiser wizards. Hermione wondered what strings were being pulled to plant this propaganda. Rita Skeeter's coverage was prominent and her vitriol at the Potters and the Blacks was virulent to the extreme.

Hermione wondered how Harry would get a fair trial. She felt helpless, and guilty that her research had yielded nothing useful. A fifteen year old girl, with little experience in the magical world, could hardly be expected to craft legal defenses, yet Hermione knew she had failed her boyfriend. He was facing the weight of wizard world alone.

"Come down, Hermione. It is time for breakfast." Lily Potter called outside in the hall, holding both Jack and Rose by her hands.

"Do you think he will be okay, Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked, as they walked down to eat.

Lily Potter sighed but Rose pre-empted her. "Harry was born to get into trouble. He is very good at getting out of it."

Lily glared a little at her young daughter. "That may be true, young lady, but you should be more sympathetic to your brother." She turned to Hermione. "We don't know. A meeting of the ICW at the Ministry only happens in emergencies. I have lived in the magical world for twenty years now, and the laws still seem arbitrary. It is almost like they make it up as they go."

"Can we go to the Ministry to listen to the hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your parents can't. And Rose and Jack are too young. But yes, I will take you there." Lily smiled at Hermione. "I am sure he will be happy to see you."

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry before noon. Lily Potter, as the Lady of the house, would sit with her husband who was one of the 50 judges in the wizard court. Hermione stayed at the galley level, where she recognized dozens of students milling around. She was woefully underdressed. Many of the witches wore dress robes that would have been fine for the Yule Ball. Daphne and Tracey stunned in matching green and gold, and Susan wore a flowing yellow dress with black sleeves with a beautiful jeweled black belt. Even the Weasleys, fortunately across the room, were bedecked in their Sunday best, although that didn't mean very much for Ron.

Hermione greeted her fellow witches, who were busy comparing robes. "Why are you so dressed up?" she asked, conscious of her plain garb and her bushy, uncontrollable hair.

"This is the event of the season. The Lord Black on trial — it is a momentous occasion." Daphne said. "Everybody will be here."

"What?" Hermione said with outrage.

"Do you know how in the past, a whole town would come out for a hanging or an execution? This is the same thing." Daphne said.

"That's barbaric." Hermione cried.

"Hermione, the wizard world is stuck in the Middle Ages. We have no television. No phones, except for shoving our face in the fireplace and talking where everybody can see. Besides spell books, our only fiction books are on ridiculous things like Babbitty Rabbit, and Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle. Trials are the only exciting things besides quidditch games." Susan said.

"And this is a very important trial." Daphne whispered. "If Harry Potter is put in Azkaban, who will fight the Dark Lords?"

"Do people know that Voldemort is back - I have not seen anything in the papers" Hermione said quietly.

"My father was approached last night by Malfoy's cronies. He has returned." Daphne said.

They sat down and waited. In a hour, the hearing would begin.

* * *

That morning, Narcissa Malfoy looked at the House Elf in an uniform more suited for a Gringotts bank teller than the Black house elf. She had changed her last name to Malfoy but her childhood had taught her the dangers of crossing Lord Black. His note summoned her to the ancestral home.

"Kreacher, I am too busy to see him." Narcissa said. "I must prepare for this afternoon."

"I am sorry, Mistress." Kreacher said mournfully, as the elf placed a portkey on her.

Narcissa reappeared in a room she had not seen before in Black Manor. There was dust all over the solid and ornate furniture, carved by artisans long ago in marble and bronze. Two whips hung on the walls with three leather lashes full of knots studded with bits of iron. There was no blood on the whips yet. Narcissa brandished her wand. She knew the wards would prevent apparition but she would not submit to being tortured.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry Potter sat at a table, with a single glass in front of him, filled with a clear liquid, and his wand trained on her.

Narcissa turned sharply, staring at the boy chosen to lead the family. In the pale light, he looked serious and deadly, much like her dead grandfather. "Lord Black, why did you choose this room? Do you mean to torture me?"

"I was contemplating justice. Do you know what the Romans did to those who falsely accused others of crimes?" Narcissa shook her head. "False witnesses suffered the same sentences of the accused."

Harry Potter put his wand down, but within reach. "I want to know what Lucius has done - why he attacked London Bridge. We can do this how you like. I can give you veritaserum." Harry pointed to the glass. "I can legilimens it out of your mind. It can be as painful or painless as you like — but I will know."

Narcissa laughed bitterly, and for a moment, Harry thought she would attempt to resist, or even more foolishly, attack him. She reserved her anger for a caustic reply. "Do you know what it is like - to live with a man like that? A Death Eater, a killer, a coward. He claims he is a noble with exalted blood, yet he begs on his knees like a muggle whore."

"No, but it was your choice. You married him, you stayed with him, and you have not answered me." Harry replied. There was no room for sympathy, not until he had what he needed.

"I need protection. For me, For Draco. You don't know what crimes Lucius would commit. He would torture me to death for speaking to you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"He has done that to others before." Narcissa shivered at her own words.

"And you never told anyone? Not Lord Black or the DMLE?"

"Does anyone care about runaway muggle girls? The Statute of Secrecy would protect him - or they would just obliviate every witness."

There was a sickness in the magical world, borne from decades of inbred marriages, a culture of secrecy, and easy access to mind and compulsion magic. Not everyone was an abusive asshole like Lucius Malfoy, but power corrupted. Wizards had great power, particularly when their government allowed them to torment muggles and then punished those muggles for being exposed to magic. This was the disease that his granduncle had failed to control.

"Drink the veritaserum." Harry handed Narcissa the glass. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Black family, swear to offer my protection for your testimony on Lucius Malfoy. I offer sanctuary to you and Draco, provided neither of you assist my enemies. Your husband intended to murder a bunch of kids. Perhaps there are people who let murderers go for the Greater Good but I am not one of them. Justice will be served."

Narcissa took the glass and gulped it down. Then she told him. She vomited out the secrets she had long suppressed, of her husband, who had always escaped punishment for his many crimes.

* * *

Harry walked into the chamber, accompanied by his barrister Andromeda Black, and an auror guard. Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black insisted that they accompany him. Harry realized that it wasn't for fear of an attack, but rather to keep the swarming press away. News reporters from multiple journals were there, with Rita Skeeter and her aptly named photographer, Bozo, leading the pack. A entire row of large black cameras, some appearing decades old, snapped pictures, and the barrage of flashes was blinding. Harry ignored all the questions shouted at him.

Harry looked around the crowded chamber, packed with prominent wizard families and Ministry operatives. The seats for the Wizengamot were entirely full, with every noble family taking their place. As he was Lord Black, there were only 49 representatives but many spouses, like his mum, had come. The DMLE had used extra Expansion Charms and above the official seats, he saw many familiar and supportive faces. He would visit them before the hearing began.

There was three representatives from the ICW. He knew Dumbledore of course. The other two was an African wizard with dozens of wild animals on his bright yellow robes, and a sour faced witch who reminded him of Irma Pince if someone had the audacity to burn a library book. None of the ICW magistrates, not even Dumbledore, smiled, as if they needed to signal how serious serious this hearing truly was. Harry's dislike, already strong, intensified. He did not need to use legilimency to tell that the three ICW members had already decided against him, and were merely using this forum to find the evidence for their judgement.

The Lords of the Wizengamot were divided in their different political blocs. Harry kept his eyes on the group scowling at him. Lucius Malfoy was the most prominent of that crowd but he also saw the Lestranges, Avery, Rosier, Yaxley. The last three had only been released from their prison cells last week, and yet the magical court recognized their authority. It was absurdly unfair. His grand uncle had told him that politics had few heroes, and that the exercise of power was often unpleasant. The Death Eaters confirmed that, and as Lord Black, he vowed to end this idea that an ancestor hundreds of years ago was sufficient qualification for the high court. He would replace these fools.

The meeting would begin in ten minutes. Andromeda had briefed him on the procedure. First, the ICW would call their witnesses. Then they would ask him to call his witnesses. Lastly, he would have to step into the floor and defend himself. The solitary wooden chair on the floor was empty, facing both the Lords of the Wizengamot and the three ICW representatives. Harry was glad at least there were no ceremonial chains on the chair or dementor guards posted, designed to strike fear into witnesses. A true court should seek to find the truth, not make gaudy statements of their authority.

* * *

In the time remaining, Harry decided to visit the galley. Walking around the ugly stone chamber was frowned upon, but he could care less. The press was confined to the lowest levels, so they wouldn't overhear his conversations. As he got up from his seat, his godfather pulled at his sleeve and hissed.

"What are you doing, Lord Black?"

"Going to see my friends." Harry said.

"Harry, the ICW will think that you are not taking them seriously." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the three dour representatives in their hideous robes. "They can get stuffed." He walked up to the steps, past stern, disapproving looks. He thought to wave cheekily at his parents but decided that would only elicit more groans from his allies.

* * *

He smiled at Hermione, Daphne, Tracey and Susan. Hermione was frazzled, but that, he decided, was her normal look. No doubt, she thought he should be cramming for his testimony. Daphne and Tracey were more serene, but they were trained in occlumency. Susan was as energetic as ever.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Just peachy." he said. "It isn't everyday you might get sentenced to Azkaban."

"Auntie says they will reject any extended sentence. She thinks that Dumbledore is making a power play, but will relent." Susan said.

"I am not worried about Dumbledore." Harry said, with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you planning, Harry?" Daphne said. "I know that look."

A serious Luna Lovegood came over, trailed by Colin Creevey with his ubiquitous camera. "Greetings, Lord Black." Luna said in an official "I am working for the Quibbler" voice.

"Luna" a delighted Harry said. "Whey aren't you down on the floor with the other members of the press?"

"They refused to let the Quibbler join them. They said nobody was interested in Crumple Horned Snorkacks! What serious paper would not want to publish about the mighty snorkack?

Hermione hoped that was a rhetorical question. Harry looked at an indignant Luna and did his best to keep a serious face. "Luna, I have something I need to ask. Actually all of you - especially Colin."

"Me, Harry? Something I can help you with?" squeaked Colin Creevey.

"Yes — I have a trick up my sleeve. Do you see these people with Lucius Malfoy?" Harry covertly pointed out many ill-humored faces.

"You mean Yaxley, Avery, Rookwood?" Daphne asked.

"I have a surprise. It is going to shock some people. I want you to watch them. Tell me which ones get the most upset and who reacts." Harry said.

"You are trying to smoke out the Death Eaters." Susan said.

Harry nodded. "Colin, can you take pictures with your camera. Focus on that crowd of Lords around Malfoy."

"Of course, Harry. But the camera might be loud and they could notice." Colin said.

"Colin, one of us can cast a Silencio spell. That way, you can keep snapping photos without any sound." Hermione said.

"What about the flash of the bulb?" Daphne asked.

"You only need the flash if there isn't enough light. What if we cover the bulb? And use a low level lumos instead. No one could tell then that Colin is taking pictures." Hermione said.

"Brilliant. Let us expose some Death Eaters." Harry said.

"Good Luck, Harry." Hermione said with his friends all sharing that sentiment.

* * *

The bell rang just as Harry trotted back to his desk. He received a mild glare from Sirius, but Harry sat down with aplomb. Dumbledore looked disappointed at his antics, and the other ICW reps did not deign to acknowledge him. The Chief Mugwump called out their first witness - Alastor Moody.

Mad Eye Moody walked gingerly to the chair, his eyes swirling around in all directions for prospective enemies. Moody then took out his wand and proceeded to cast detection spells on the chair. This went on for several minutes, before a loud cough from the African ICW representative caused Moody to violently turn, and pull his wand directly on a pale Babajide Akingbade. A groan could be heard from the audience. Harry did not turn around but he suspected that was Minister Bones.

"Er - if you could sit down, Mr. Moody." Dumbledore said genially.

Moody grumbled a bit, but then sat his good eye staring forward, while his electric blue false eye continued to wander randomly around his patch. The questioning would be done by the third ICW Representative, Hilda Klebb.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Alastor Moody."

"Can you state what happened three days ago?"

"We were alerted to a magical disturbance and Frank Longbottom dispatched my team to London Bridge. A bunch of scum led by Lucius Malfoy were casting spells."

"Mr. Moody, Lucius Malfoy claims he was under the Imperio." Klebb said.

"Yeah, he was always a gutless weakling. Is he ever not under the Imperio?" Mad Eye asked.

"Alastor - please confine yourself to describing the events of that day." Dumbledore said, a mite annoyed. Moody grunted back, with equal exasperation.

"Mr. Moody, please tell the court, what you did when you got to the scene." Klebb continued.

"Well, I got there with Nymphadora Black and Emmeline Vance. The first thing, I did was to urge Constant Vigilance. I grabbed my wand out of my holster. Then I crouched down, and cast a **Homenum Revelio**. I saw seven Death Eaters, but wanted to make sure there were no others. I then cast a **Specialis Revelio**. I wanted to make sure there were no trolls or giants. Then I cast an **Arcanum Revelio**. I wanted to make sure there were no dodgy portals or strange magical effects on the bridge - although the huge smoke creatures triggered the spell. So, then I cast a **Revelio** , to make sure there were no hidden passages on the bridge. After that…"

"Mr. Moody, how many detection spells did you cast?" Akingbade asked.

"Ten. I was in a rush, otherwise I would have cast more. I have a few specialized Dark Magic detectors, and one for Muggles explosives as well."

"I don't think, Alastor, that we need to go into every single revelio charm you cast." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Moody, why didn't you engage the Death Eaters?" Klebb said.

"Lassie, there were too many cameras and muggles. It was impossible to get a clean shot at the Death Eaters." Moody said.

"No further questions." Klebb gave a nasty smile to Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore called his second witness. "Sirius Black."

Harry's godfather walked to the chair reluctantly, looking into the stands for reassurance. Harry realized Sirius did not want to testify, and hated the idea of incriminating his godson. His loyalty to the Potters was unquestionable.

"Please state your name for the court." The ICW witch said.

"Sirius Orion Black, Senior Auror."

"State what happened three days ago."

"I was at the DMLE offices, when alarms rang about a major attack in London. Frank and I left together to take charge of the aurors."

"When did you see Harry?"

"He arrived five minutes after us, flying his Firebolt." "What did he ask you?"

"He asked why we weren't attacking." Sirius said, eyes downcast.

"And what did you tell him, Mr. Black?"

"I told him that there were too many news reporters. The muggle government was there in force and there were tons of reporters in cars, vans, helicopters, even embedded in muggle tanks."

"So there was no possible way to intervene without breaking the statue?" Klebb probed.

"Well, Harry had an invisibility cloak. And he is very fast on his broom. And." Black tried his best.

"Mr. Black, could the aurors have saved the people on the bridge without breaking the Statute of Secrecy?"

"No, we could not." Sirius admitted.

"No further questions." Klebb said.

* * *

Dumbledore called the last witness: Frank Longbottom. Neville's father, walked with confidence, up to the chair. Harry knew that Frank did not want to testify against him either. Unlike Sirius though, the new head of the DMLE did not betray his emotions.

"Please state your name for the court."

"Frank James Longbottom."

"And what is your title?"

"Head of the Department of Magic and Legal Enforcement."

"State what happened three days ago." Klebb said.

"I was in my offices at the Ministry. When the alarm rang, I located the attacks as London Bridge. After consulting with the Minister, I dispatched Alastor Moody and his team. Sirius Black and I went soon after to the scene."

"And what did you see at the scene?"

"The bridge was under serious attack from both sides by several Death Eaters. We believe it was seven, but only three were captured through the aid of Lord Black. There were muggle vehicles everywhere, and reporters and policemen. The attack was being broadcast alive around England, and quite possibly the world."

"What did Harry Potter ask you?"

"Whether we could save the people on the bridge — there were dozens of muggle vehicles that would fall into the water, if London bridge collapsed. The danger was imminent." Frank responded.

"And what did you tell him?" Klebb said.

"I told him that we have to hope the muggle emergency services could save them. There were fire trucks, emergency vehicles, and even the Army arriving. The aurors thought that perhaps some, but certainly not all, of the muggles could be rescued from the water. It was December. It was likely that many, particularly the children, would freeze to death if they plunged into the river." Frank noted.

"So, did Harry Potter disobey your commands?" asked the ICW witch.

"No, he did not." Frank said. "Lord Black is not an auror. I did not tell him not to intervene, only that the aurors could not."

"Sirius Black has stated the aurors could not save the muggles without breaking the Statute." Klebb insisted.

"Yes, but that does not mean Harry could not. He had an Invisibility Cloak. He also has done magic that we could not replicate in the DMLE. At Hogwarts, he managed to destroy a horde of dementors with a new set of wards. So even if Sirius and I could not save the children without violating secrecy, Harry might have been capable." Frank said.

"He was seen on the bridge after the rescue." Hilda Klebb noted.

"Yes, but for less than a minute. Then he disappeared. All of us, including the muggles, were so focused on the rescue that he was barely seen. The muggle cameras only show a grainy picture, which winked out." Frank continued to show a distinct lack of cooperation with the ICW. "In fact, I am certain Harry did not intend to break the Statute. He had on the Cloak - only the tremendous final exertion caused him to drop his invisibility and then only for thirty seconds."

"The ICW still maintains that Harry Potter knowingly violated the Statute of Secrecy, and exposed, on television, the magical world to the muggles. No further questions." Klebb screeched.

* * *

Dumbledore banged his gavel. "The ICW has finished their witnesses. Now, since Lord Black has no witness…"

Andromeda stood up. "On the contrary, Lord Black has a witness - a very important one - and we wish to present our defense." Murmurs broke out in the crowd, and a frenzy of activity broke out in the press. Lucius Malfoy realized with a shock that his wife was nowhere to be found.

"Order" Dumbledore called as he banged the gavel. "Mrs. Black, this is most extraordinary."

"I agree, Chief Mugwump. Perhaps you should not set a trial two days after a major event." Andromeda refused to back down.

"Who is your witness, and is he ready to testify?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we call Narcissa Druella Malfoy to testify." As shock spread through the witches and wizards in the chamber, Colin Creevey began to snap photo after photo. The other witches maintained their watch as well, writing down names of those who were most startled.

Harry rose. "Actually, Narcissa Black is no longer a Malfoy. I have taken her back as a ward into the Black family, and she has my full support and protection." Lucius's face purpled in rage and fear, and many of the Death Eaters turned pale. Colin kept clicking away.

* * *

Andromeda Black walked up to the front. She would do the inquiries. "Please state your name."

"Narcissa Black."

"What can you tell us about Lucius Malfoy's actions as it relates to the attack on London Bridge."

"Three days ago, Lucius used the Malfoy Mirror. The mirror allows communication with any witches and wizards who have used it before in the last year. Lucius contacted Voldemort, the creature once known as Minister Tom Riddle." Narcissa said.

The faces of many Lords betrayed their shock. The scribes in the magical journals rushed to send messages to the outside world. "But Voldemort is dead." Amos Diggory cried out. "He was killed in his very chamber."

"Riddle is very much alive. I would be happy to swear an oath to that. The Chief Mugwump is quite aware he is alive as well - even if he tries to keep it a secret." Narcissa said.

"What did Voldemort tell Riddle?" Andromeda asked.

"Voldemort wanted to turn witches and wizards against Harry Potter. He instructed Lucius to attack a public area, knowing that Harry's allies would tell him. He told Lucius that killing as many muggles publicly would draw his attention. Lucius knew he would break the Statute of Secrecy, and wanted to trap Lord Black into breaking it as well. This way, the ICW would turn its attention on Harry Potter." Narcissa said.

"Was there any sign Lucius was under the Imperio?"

"Absolutely not — although he groveled like a dog. Lucius claims strong occlumency shields. RIddle's Imperio could overwhelm that over time, but Riddle did not cast one." Narcissa said.

"Lady Black, why have you testified about this? What has Lord Black promised you?" Akingbade asked.

"Lord Black has sworn to protect me. I will need it against my ex - husband and his master." Narcissa replied.

Albus Dumbledore grabbed the gavel in both hands, banging it loudly to quell the buzzing of the crowd. "The court was not prepared for such new information. We will need some time to consider this."

Amelia Bones raised her voice. "If Lucius Malfoy framed Lord Black, why isn't he accused of the Statute? Lord Black cannot be held responsible. Malfoy is to blame." A chorus of approval rang out at her comments.

Lucius Malfoy snarled "I was under the Imperius." No one, not even his cronies, appeared to believe him.

* * *

The chamber broke down in a spasm of chaos. Harry decided that he would made comments now, as he had no desire to undergo a show trial again. He stood up and walked until he stood next to the witness chair, in front of the entire crowd. A quick Sonorous spell, and he began, addressing the ICW and the Wizengamot.

"I am Lord Black and I will have my say. Many of you fell for Voldemort's ploy. His lackeys plotted against me, and you did nothing. You helped them in their efforts." Harry said.

"My boy, we can hardly be blamed for what we did not know." Dumbledore said, with his typical hint of sorrow whenever something went wrong.

"You didn't bother to ask. You sat around, waiting for Voldemort and Grindelwald to act. And when they acted, you fell into their trap. Why are we twiddling our thumbs? Why are we not fighting them now, instead of later?" Harry said.

"You do not understand what you ask, Harry." Dumbledore said, more harshly.

"Then enlighten me."

"These action are dangerous. Your uncle wanted to be the hero. He destroyed Riddle's body. And now, Voldemort has returned, with a large army, stronger and darker than before. He was merely the Minister of Magic. He poses a greater threat today." Dumbledore said.

Harry laughed in scorn. "Merely the Minister of Magic? Tell that to Lady Bulstrode and Lord Macmillan whose families he butchered. Tell that to James and Lily Potter. My uncle was right to attack him. Voldemort and Grindelwald are monsters, and they will kill and corrupt others."

"You are on a dark path, Harry. Going to war will cost many lives. Do you want that blood on your hands?" Dumbledore asked.

"I accept my responsibilities. I will defend my allies and not wait for them to be murdered around me. The Statute of Secrecy has already fallen. Talking will not change that. We need to prepare for the battles to come." Harry walked off the stage.


	32. The New Year

**The New Year**

"Well, that went better than expected." A satisfied Amelia Bones faced her most trusted lieutenants. There were nods of agreements from the crowd, and Sirius Black was relieved that his godson had not been punished on his testimony. Harry had even made the nattering nabobs of the ICW look like fools, always a credit to the son of a Marauder, and something he and James would laugh about.

"Lucius Malfoy is still not under arrest. His barristers have claimed that we already cleared him because he stated he was under the Imperious when we first investigated him. They say legal precedent declares he can't be prosecuted twice for the same crime." Frank said.

"Narcissa Black knows plenty of Malfoy secrets. I am sure she can lead us to new crimes where the bastard can't plead the Imperious." Amelia answered.

A pink and blue haired witch burst into the room. "Boss Lady!"

"Dora - just address me as Madame Bones." a long suffering Amelia said. Nymphadora placed a long list of names with multiple photographs of shocked and startled wizards in front of the Minister. "What are these?"

"Harry and his friends took pictures of Malfoy's cronies during the hearings. These were taken immediately after Narcissa Black was revealed as a witness. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and your niece Susan carefully watched that crowd to see who reacted. They compiled this list of possible Death Eaters." Dora said.

Most of the names were known to Amelia but there were a few surprises. She had suspected Rookwood, but she had thought Wilkes and Burke were trustworthy Ministry officials. Of course these were the Lords. She fully expected many low level officials would also be susceptible to Voldemort's influence. "And this was Harry's idea?" Amelia asked. Tonks nodded.

"The boy is quite cagey." Moody smiled.

"I don't know. Relying on a 14 year old isn't a great idea." Frank said. He turned to a miffed Sirius. "Harry is a great kid - brave, caring. But Albus isn't a complete idiot. A war with Grindelwald and Voldemort is going to be a bloody mess. And that's not counting the muggles."

"We have done our best to sidestep the British muggle agencies but all the chaos in Europe is not helping. At some point, the squib members of MI5 and MI6 will have to reveal our presence." Croaker said.

"Aren't Grindelwald and Voldemort still fighting in Europe?" Marla Mckinnon asked.

"There was a literal firestorm in Germany, but since then, it has been quiet. The reports of inferi have died down. Grindelwald controls Western Europe. Voldemort could be anywhere." Croaker said.

"Frank, I wish we didn't have to depend on Harry as well. But we have barely been able to clean up the Ministry. Actually, scratch that. Only because of Arcturus Black, do we even have a functioning Ministry. If Arcturus didn't kill Riddle, we would all be fired and replaced with Death Eaters. So, we need Harry. We need Harry's friends. We need all the help we can get. Especially if it gets worse." Amelia said.

Amelia did not want to say that it wasn't an if, but merely a when.

* * *

Harry sat at Potter Manor with his friends. After the trial, the newspapers would release their hounds on Lucius Malfoy. Witches and wizards gossiped about Tom Riddle's return from death, and how it happened. The Death Eaters were disarray. This was an opportunity.

Harry spoke to his crowd of schoolmates - Susan. Tracey, Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Ron and Neville. "I have a plan to neutralize the Death Eaters."

"What is it, mate? You can tell us everything." Ron said.

Something struck Harry as off about Ron's enthusiasm. The red headed boy was too eager, so focused on Harry's words that he disregarded the piles of cold chicken and sandwiches being served by the house elves. That was as unlikely as Hermione giving up her signed copy of **Hogwarts, a History**.

"I need to make sure it works first. Actually is there a way for us to contact each other? In case of trouble." Harry asked.

"I was reading ahead for the N.E.W.T.S. and I found a Protean Charm. We can use it to link coins, so if one person could alert the group if there is any danger." Hermione said.

"You were reading a N.E.W.T. spell book over Christmas. That's mental." cried Ron.

"We should be thankful that she did." Harry said. "Hermione, can you design those coins - I think they will come in handy soon."

"Harry, what do you mean by neutralizing the Death Eaters?" a wide-eyed Susan asked. "You don't plan to kill them, do you?"

"No, not unless I have to. I want to be able to stop them."

* * *

Kreacher popped into the room. "Lord Black, Narcissa and her son are here to see you."

Ron rubbed his hands. "Well, well, well. This will give you a chance to really give it to Malfoy."

"To give what to him?" a puzzled Harry asked.

"To bung him up. To get back at him for all those years of being a prat." Ron said.

"Why would I do that? I pledged to protect Narcissa and her son." Harry said.

"You can't trust Draco. He is a slimy snake. Look at his dad." Ron fumed. The red head did not notice Daphne and Tracey's disgust.

"His father is a Death Eater. Draco is not. If he does something that could kill students or muggles, then yes, he should be punished. But he hasn't. And if I deal with him now, he may never go that route."

Ron threw up his hands. "Well when he stabs you in the back, don't look for me to save you!"

* * *

Harry bade his friends goodbye. The two soon to be ex Malfoys would certainly want privacy to discuss their new relationship with House Black. Narcissa swept in, every bit the pure blood matron, well coifed, well dressed, showing only a patrician bearing to the world — as if she had not humiliated her husband a hour ago. Draco looked like a stunned cow, his mouth slightly agape like Ron Weasley contemplating a box of cookies. Besides his slick hair, Draco's disheveled clothes and limp body language betrayed his confusion.

"Thank you for seeing us, Lord Black." Narcissa said.

"Thank you for your honest testimony, Narcissa. Shall we discuss the terms of your place in House Black?" Harry motioned the House Elves to bring wine for Narcissa and butterbeer.

"I can't do it, Potter!" Draco wailed. His mother hissed at him.

"Do what, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I can't swear loyalty to you. My family has been pure blood for generations. We will never serve some jumped up half blood." Draco sneered.

Harry looked at an apoplectic Narcissa. He supposed he could let Draco make a giant mistake, but his mother had risked herself to help. "Draco, you are not swearing allegiance to me. You are pledging your loyalty to House Black. Our house has lasted 2000 years. The founder of the house was a man who changed the world. Isn't House Black the greatest of all the pureblood houses? So you pledge your fealty to that House, not to Harry Potter." Draco nodded. Harry continued. "You are also joining House Black for your mother. After today, she is in great danger. By joining House Black, you can protect her. Isn't that reason enough?"

Draco reluctantly nodded. "I won't fight my dad though. I will swear not to help Grindelwald or Voldemort, but I won't kill him. I am not going to join your cult of followers."

Harry nodded. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. "My Lord, what are your intentions for me?"

"Huh?" answered Harry with a typical teenager male's intelligence.

Draco sneered once more. "My mother is asking that now she is unmarried, who you plan to marry her off to?"

"I don't plan to marry her off to anyone." Harry said.

"WHAT? You intend to keep her for your concubine? I demand that she be treated with more respect" Draco shouted.

"Draco, I am 14. I am not taking any concubines. This isn't medieval England. I am not going to force your mom to marry any one for political favors." Harry said sarcastically.

"That's how it is done in all the great pureblood families." Draco sniffed.

"And look how that is turned out." Harry said. "Before we change your names, I need something. Who is your most trustworthy elf?"

"There is one who is a bit odd. I could call him." a puzzled Narcissa said. "Dobby!"

A house elf popped up with large tennis-ball like green eyes in an ugly stained pillow case. Bruises on his face and neck, as well as his freshly flattened ears showed that he had been the victim of a recent beating. "Mistress, I can't work for you. Bad Master has forbidden anyone from talking to you. I will have to go and put my head into the stove and my hands on a hot iron."

Harry blanched at the truly disgusting way the Malfoys treated their servants. No doubt, that was just seen as amusing, like Bathilda's tales of witches being burnt at the stake. "Hello, Dobby." The house elf's eyes bulged at seeing the great Harry Potter. "You are not here to listen to Narcissa. Can you still follow Draco's orders?"

"Yes, I can follow Bad Young Master." the house elf stammered.

Harry took out a batch of tiny silver pins, almost too small to be seen. "Draco, give this order to Dobby. Take these pins, and place them on Lucius Malfoy's coat, cane, and cloak. Anything he wears when he was outside. Make sure they are on him before he leaves his manor."

"You are going to track my father. To see who he meets." Draco said.

"The Death Eaters will have to meet to make their plans. This way, we can figure out every one of them."

As Draco gave Dobby his instructions, Narcissa spoke to Harry again. "My Lord, where will I live?"

"Where would you like to be, Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere safe, Lord Black."

"I could place you at 12 Grimmauld Place, or you could stay at Potter Manor." Harry said.

"Voldemort already killed your grandparents at Potter Manor. And as for 12 Grimmauld, can you trust Walpurga?" Draco asked.

"You want to be under the strongest wards possible, Narcissa?" The pureblood nodded. "Very well. My granduncle was the Chair of the Hogwarts Board. I will appoint you in his place. As Chair of Hogwarts, Dumbledore can't deny you a place at Hogwarts, under the new Wards. Until the New Year, you and Draco will stay with me - either under the Black Wards or the Potter Wards. Further, with your oath of loyalty, you will be well placed to serve the family. I will decide how to split some duties between you, Andromeda and Sirius Black. But now, you must swear the oaths, and take on your new names."

The two purebloods swore their loyalty, and that they would give no aid to Voldemort and Grindelwald. In return, Harry gave them sanctuary and succor. The magic bound the wizard and witch, and Narcissa and Draco rose as Blacks.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wondered where it had gone all wrong. A few hours ago, he expected to bask in Harry Potter's trial and banishment to Azkaban. Now the fools in the DMLE were charging him with lying and digging up his past crimes. His shrew of a wife had betrayed him, and his pureblood allies avoided him like the plague. All of this paled to the Dark Lord who was waiting for him on the mirror.

Even before Lucius could speak, the palpable anger in Voldemort's misshapen face was obvious. "My Lord."

"Quiet, worm! Crucio." The red curse ripped through the mirror, and intense white-hot pain coursed through Lucius's body as if knives were flaying every inch of his skin, and he screamed louder than he ever had in his life. His bones were on fire and he felt like something very sharp was hammering at his head. The Dark Lord stopped before he passed out.

Lucius attempted to rise to a kneeling position. His movements were sluggish, and his nerves barely functioned. He could see next to the Dark Lord, a squat toad like shape giggling. "My Lord." he cried out.

'The newspapers have reported on my return. My plans to act in secrecy to destroy my enemies are ruined." Voldemort ranted. "Well if I have no secrecy, I will attack directly. Bring me through."

Lucius activated the runes. He knew that if he didn't, the pain would return and for far longer. Voldemort strode through, trailed by a simpering Dolores Umbridge. "My Lord, what of your forces in Europe?" he asked.

"Dead bodies and skeletons?" Voldemort replied. "We were winning until this maniac started blasting fire spells all over the battles. He burnt hundreds of inferi with a single spell. After that, Europe was not safe." Lucius gaped that any wizard except Grindelwald or Dumbledore could be so powerful. "Cease your foolish questions. I want you to go to the other Death Eaters. Tell them I have returned."

"My Lord, they don't wish to see me. Since the trial, I am out of favor." Lucius squealed when Voldemort easily levitated him closer and clamped his talon like left hand on his neck.

"You will redeem yourself. And they are not seeing you, they are greeting me. Gather them - we strike soon" Voldemort ripped away Lucius' right sleeve. With his wand, Voldemort inscribed a green grinning skull with a black serpent tongue. The pain and cold of the Dark Mark overwhelmed him and Lucius passed out, soiling himself in the process.

When he awoke in a puddle of sweat and urine, the Dark Lord was gone. The mark burned on his arm as he changed his clothes. Lucius grabbed from Dobby his gold cane and heavy winter cloak. He would have to meet the other Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry 's hands pushed another red pin into the map he had worked on for the last two days. Using Malfoy as a Judas Goat, he had managed to track many of the Death Eaters meeting in various mansions and manor houses. Harry had always been under his Cloak and on his Firebolt. He wondered whether the Death Eaters could detect his invisibility with a Hominum Revelio spell, but then he decided that it would be asinine if a Deathly Hallow could be so easily neutralized by a Fifth year Spell. This was an artifact dating back almost a thousand years, not a cheap trick of Headmaster Dumbledore.

None of the Death Eaters had sensed him. Some families, like the Parkinsons, had wards but these were lacking, compared to the formidable Black wards or the Hogwarts wards designed by Slytherin. So long as he hovered outside, he could easily bypass them. He tagged other Death Eaters with long lasting tracking charms, to find where they were going. After his work, he had a map with a network of Death Eater homes and safehouses. The only one that surprised him was a seemingly abandoned manor house in Little Hangleton. He wasn't aware of any families who lived in that town. The wards were quite strong there, and Harry kept his distance.

Harry was cross referencing the houses against his list of Death Eaters. Avery, Crabbe, Carrow, Gibbon, Goyle when there was a knock on the door. Hermione Granger walked through.

"Hi, Hermione.' Harry didn't bother to hide the map of England.

She walked behind the desk, and saw all the red dots. "Do you think you have them all?" Hermione said.

"I think so. It took two days. I have traces now on eight of them." Two gray pins were moving on the map.

"What are you going with it? Turn it over to Amelia?"

"I don't know." Harry realized then that he hadn't seen Hermione for a day. "I am sorry, Hermione. I have been neglecting you. Why don't we go out to celebrate?"

"That's right, Harry. You have been cooped up here." Hermione stuck up her nose in the air."All right, I will simply have to fall in love with Draco the Prat."

The two of them burst out laughing, and Harry went to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. He loved her sense of humor. "My parents will be going to a magical ball for New Year's Eve. Do you want to come? I know your mum and dad can't go - but we would be able to see classmates."

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry. "That would be great, Harry. I have been busy too — working on the protean charm." She showed him a stack of gold galleons. "Each of these are charmed so they will all vibrate."

"Can you tell who activated them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it will flash that person's name on the coin."

"That's brilliant." Harry took Hermione's hand, and they took a walk outside, carrying wands and a miniature version of Harry's map. The two teens laughed as they enjoyed the crisp winter day.

* * *

In a nondescript office near the Ministry of Magic, several of the traces converged. Voldemort waited there, as low level ministry flunkies were brought by his Death Eaters. Reginald Cattermole and Albert Runcorn, two mediocre and eminently forgettable bureaucrats walked in dazed and confused. Voldemort cast an Imperio on the two middle aged peons.

Twenty minutes, they returned with a stately looking witch in a green shawl.

"I am not sure what the urgency was for. What exactly am I supposed to see?" Emmeline Vance said. She then saw very little, thanks to a Stupefy by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This one is in charge of Amelia Bones's Security assignments?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Yaxley answered.

"Good." Riddle prepared to cast a far more complex Imperio spell on the female auror.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were dressed up in fancy robes for an outdoor New Year Eve's Party sponsored by the Ministry. Technically, it was for adult wizards and witches, but many noble scions also went and the grounds had separate but adjacent area where the young congregated. Fleur wanted to go solo, except her rather enthusiastic sister insisted on coming. Gabrielle's birthday was January 2nd and she expected a proper New Year's kiss from Harry Potter, given that she would be the great old age of 9.

"Draco, why don't you come?" Harry said to the mopey blond haired wizard. "Aren't most of the kids who go Slytherins?"

Draco grumbled. He had loved strutting around like a peacock but his ego had taken a beating with the revelations on his father. "I don't know if I will be welcome. At the last ball, I was a Malfoy."

"Now you are a Black, and we rank higher. After all, your father married into the Black family." Harry said. "Narcissa, perhaps you should come as well."

"Won't I be snubbed?" asked the blond witch.

"Not by the Potters or their friends. And certainly not by any families that want to keep their ties with the Blacks." Harry said.

"Will the Weasleys be there?" Draco sniffed. "I don't want to see Ron Weasley, strutting around at my misfortune."

"What would Ron strut around for? It is a large hall - it will be easy for the two of you to avoid each other. It is New Year's Eve. Let's have a good time." Harry said.

Draco and Narcissa agreed, and the Potters, the Blacks, the Delacours and Hermione took a portkey to the ball.

* * *

Their group had arrived early. The Potters introduced Narcissa to their friends among the WIzengamot. The Delacours were also welcomed. Hermione was eager to walk about the grounds, decorated with all sorts of magical aid and Harry was eager to oblige. There were floating ice sculptures of famous castles and hundreds of silver stars with fairies radiating a gentle light downwards. Snow glistened on the trees but the floor was clear and warm, making an odd contrast between the chilly air and the heated ground. Hermione saw her breath coalesce in a cloud of mist and heard Celestina Warbeck tunes warbling in the background.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Harry said, offering her his hand.

"I would love to." Hermione replied.

The two teens cut a waltz on the dance floor, far earlier than anyone else. Fleur and Gabrielle watched as Draco looked for refreshments. At least he would get to the food before Ron Weasley. Over time, a few more wizards and witches drifted in. Harry and Hermione noted the presence of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs but very few Slytherins. Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent Bulstrode were the few exceptions.

"That is odd. Draco, where are your friends?" Harry asked.

Draco was drowning his sorrows in butterbeer and mince pies. "I don't know. I am surprised. Pansy loves these things. Usually Crabbe and Goyle are here as well."

Tracey and Daphne were chatting with Fleur and her sister. Hermione noticed an entire host of wizards gawking over the beautiful quarter veela. Harry was happy with his date, and paid no attention to the crowd of drooling boys.

"'Arry, could I borrow you for a dance?" Fleur asked.

"Of course. Daphne, how come there are so few Slytherins around? Draco says none of his friends are here."

"It is odd. Maybe they will show up later. Susan is not around yet either."

Harry and Fleur walked to the floor, hand in hand. Fleur had really loosened up since the First Task of the Tournament. She was sad about France, but she wouldn't let it ruin her night or this dance. Unfortunately, the explosions did. A giant blast erupted from the buffet table, showering the teenagers with mince pies, cucumber sandwiches, chicken wings, and tiny hot dogs. Draco Black and Ron Weasley had both been eating, and their robes were covered entirely - Draco with butter beer and Ron with pumpkin juice.

* * *

Immediately, Nymphadora Black took charge of herding Harry and his friends into a secure area. Harry heard frantic yelling from the adults witches and wizards as well, and there clearly had been explosions in that place. The cries of Mad Eye Moody could be heard, as Ministry aurors in red swarmed over the hall. Frightened teens and adults huddled in place.

"What happened, Dora?" Harry asked.

"There was an explosion in the food table. Some one planted bombs in both buffets." We are lucky nobody was hurt." Dora said.

That was really odd. If they wanted to hurt people, why not do it later? Also why the buffet? Ron Weasley would be livid but in a world of magic and house elves, all food was replaceable. Unless…

"Maybe this is a distraction." Harry said loudly. He grabbed his were two clusters of gray dots on the map far away from any red pins for Death Eater bases. Harry turned to his friend and Nymphadora. "Who knows where these are?" he asked.

The witches and wizards looked at the expanded map. Nympadora gasped. "That is the Ossuary! Minister Bones is expected at the ball."

"Susan hasn't arrived either." Hannah said.

At that moment, the coins began to quiver with the Protean Charm. Hermione took her coin out. There were two names flashing on the golden galleon. Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom.

Harry took charge. "There are two Death Eater attacks. Lucius Malfoy is at the Ossuary. The other set is at the Longbottom Hall. How can we get there now?"

"I am supposed to keep you safe, Harry." Dora said.

"Forget about now. We can't let Madam Bones get killed. We don't have time to contact anyone. Can you make a portkey there?" Harry asked.

"I have been to the Ossuary. I know where it is." Hannah said.

"What about Longbottom Hall?"

"I know where it is, Harry." Luna said.

Aided by Hannah and Luna, Harry and Nymphadora swiftly make two portkeys. Even though they were only a few hundred feet away guarded by aurors, he send a stag patronus to his parents, telling him about the Death Eaters. "We need to rush. Tonks and I will go to rescue Amelia and Susan. Luna, can you take charge of helping Neville?" Harry said.

"I want to go with you Harry" Hermione said.

"Moi too." Fleur chimed in

In the end, Harry, Nymphadora, Hermione, Fleur and Hannah headed off to the Ossuary. Another group led by Luna, including Daphne, Tracey, Ron, and Draco rushed to Longbottom Hall. Gabrielle would notify other aurors and the Potters and Delacours where they had gone.

"Everybody, good luck. Remember. The most important thing is to not get killed. Be careful." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and his crew apparated to Bones Manor. Harry felt for any magical defenses. He could tell that the wards were down. He signaled for quiet, and then activated his Cloak. Harry and the other witches crept to the windows. Amelia and Susan Bones were surrounded by several figures in dark cloaks and silver masks. There was another female auror stunned next to them.

The Dark Lord was in the center of his followers, holding a red curse on Amelia Bones, clearly in pain, but struggling not to scream. She covered her terrified niece with her body, but it was clear that she was on the verge of collapse. Besides Voldemort, there were four other Death Eaters. Harry was not sure which one was Lucius Malfoy. He signaled to the four witches with him to ready their wands, motioning for them to aim at the Death Eaters. Harry had no doubt that Voldemort was the greatest threat - but knocking out the other wizards would let them attack him in a group, and that would be their best bet.

"Bombarda Maxima." Harry's holly and phoenix wand spat out the curse, and the window shattered. Instantly, the witches shot Stupefys and other hexes at the Death Eaters, knocking them down. Tonks took out two, and Fleur and Hermione, one each. Hannah Abbots curse missed but only because the Death Eater she aimed at was already down.

The Dark Lord turned his pale inhuman face toward them. Something had corrupted Voldemort's visage - perhaps the macabre return from the dead or his experiments in necromancy. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose crushed into two slits, his head resembling the grinning skull of the Dark Mark. Blood vessels could be seen on the translucent skin stretched around his head. He looked hideous - like some misbegotten hybrid of man and snake.

Voldemort released Amelia Bones from his curse. The witch crashed onto the floor as her legs gave out, and Susan rushed over to help her. The Dark Lord merely swished his wand a few times and Tonks flew into the air and then crashed on the floor. With not a word or wand motion, a silver shield formed in front of him.

The Dark Lord strode confidently toward the window. "Ah, a few underage witches. Is this the best the DMLE could send?" He saw Fleur. "And a veela. Well, you will make a prize for my Death Eaters." Voldemort threw several curses shattering Hermione and Fleur's shields.

Harry crouched at the window. As the Dark Lord walked over, Harry shot a bombarda directly into the wizard's unprotected side. The force of the blast blew Voldemort into the wall, but remarkably the wizard managed to stay upright. Voldemort returned fire, not with a hex, but a billowing cloud of dark dust. Harry banished it back to the Dark Lord but the soot stuck to his clothes. Harry was visible once again.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I wondered when you would show up." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "I told my Death Eaters, that I would duel you. Do you duel, Harry?" Voldemort gave him a mocking bow.

Harry used that moment to blast several cutting curses. The Dark Lord merely batted them away, his wand a blur of motion. "Hardly very sporting behavior. They claim you are a hero, Harry. Let's see what they write about you, when you are dead."

An enormous bolt of green energy burst from Voldemort's wand. Blue light came from Harry's wand. The two jets of power met in an explosive crash, and for a second it looked like Harry could fend off Voldemort's curse. Slowly, inexorably though, the green overwhelmed the blue, and the deadly hex came closer to Harry. "You are strong for a boy. But I have mastered greater than any alive, greater even than Dumbledore. I could defeat your uncle in battle. You have no chance against me." Voldemort cackled as he beat down Harry's defenses.

Harry dove away, releasing the spell stream, and Voldemort's green curse slammed into the ground. Voldemort threw more curses as Harry ducked and dodged. "Stay still boy - Time to die."

Fleur, Dora, and Hermione all cast the stupefy charm at Voldemort. He barely noticed, his focus only on the black haired wizard. "Hiding behind a bunch of witches, Harry? I am sure my purebloods will enjoy them later." Voldemort send multiple blasting spells through the air. The sounds of destruction, as those spells landed on far away trees or other ground, echoed through the Ossuary. "You can't hide forever, Harry."

Harry knew he was overmatched. He may have been Lord Black, and tactically, an excellent leader. Voldemort's raw power was enormous, and the Dark Lord seemed immune to any of his attacks. His cloak and ring glowed. Perhaps, the answer was in the Deathly Hallows. Harry called on Death itself to defeat Voldemort. The ring began to burn, and Harry's right hand seemed to fill with energy. He waited until it was almost too hot to bear and then forced it toward Voldemort. It was no ball of fire but rather souls, screaming as they were raised by the Resurrection Stone. First there were a few solitary souls, then dozens, then hundreds pouring out toward Voldemort.

It was the souls of the damned - the bodies that Riddle had careless raised from the dead and then tossed away. They rushed toward the Dark Lord. Voldemort could smite down a few, but there were far too many for even a great wizard to defeat. They tore at his new body, their talons sinking into his skin, their teeth biting into his flesh, their hands gouging at his eyes and head, until they ripped him to pieces. The dead devoured Voldemort's body, drowning out his screams with their terrible cries. In seconds, the only thing left was severed limbs, a wand, and a grinning skull. RIddle's second body had been destroyed.

"Was that the Resurrection Stone?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, the Second Deathly Hallow." Harry said.

* * *

Harry and the four witches went to see Susan and Amelia. The Minister was still shivering from the Cruciatus, but she managed to stand. She enervated the bound auror.

"What happened, Vance?" Amelia barked.

"Voldemort imperioed me. I was led to an office and stunned. After that, he controlled all of my actions." the witch cried.

Amelia looked at the four stunned Death Eaters, and the five brave students who had come to save them. "My thanks." She considered the disgusting remains of Voldemort's body. "Is he dead?"

"He will return again to life." Harry said. "We have to check on Neville. To make sure he is okay."

"So there was another attack tonight?" Amelia asked

"Yes, I think it was the Lestranges on Longbottom Hall." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Amelia asked. Harry took out his map. Amelia saw the four gray dots in the Ossuary, and three more clustered at the Longbottom Hall. "I can portkey us over there." She turned to the students. "Susan and I — and no doubt Emmeline - owe you our lives. We won't forget." They dragged the stunned Death Eaters as well, making sure to bind them in magical chains.

* * *

The group arrived at Longbottom Hall. The signs of battle were clear - shattered glass, scorch marks on the doors, and the crisp ozone spell of hexes and curses. Amelia limped forward, supported by Nymphadora and her niece. She still kept her wand in her right hand, ready for battle.

They entered the ancestral hall. A witch and two wizards were gagged, and tied up with Incarceous spells, and Tracey stood guard over them with her wand. The Longbottoms were all alive. Frank and Alice had clearly been cursed with the Cruciatus, but they would recover. Madame Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, was clucking over a blond witch wearing a winged set of Spectraspecs.

"What happened here?" Amelia cried.

"The Lestranges attacked the Longbottoms, and they were torturing them when we arrived." Daphne said. "But Luna, she smacked Bellatrix down, and we managed to stun the other two."

"I am a Whirling Dervish of Death." Luna said calmly. She was at Neville's side, and the two were checking on Neville's parents who stammered that they were okay. The after effects of the cruciatus took a long time to dissipate.

"She is scary." Ron whispered to Harry. "Brilliant but scary. I don't want to tangle with any Lovegoods, ever." Draco nodded in fearful agreement. "What happened with you, mate?"

"I killed Voldemort's body." Harry said flatly.

"That's great! Right?" Ron said.

Harry shuddered. "No, he was very powerful. He would have killed us all. I got lucky this time." Harry sat down, exhausted, Hermione took his hand, and looked at him with concern.

The chimes of the grandfather clock rang midnight. The New Year had come. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. They had captured seven Death Eaters, defeated Voldemort, and rescued their friends. He knew that it would only get harder from here.


	33. The Return

**The Return**

The return to the Ministry Ball sparked a great deal of attention from the attendees. It was not every day that seven Death Eaters, unmasked and bound in chains. were brought to justice. All three Lestranges had been captured at Longbottom Hall, and Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, and Yaxley were the four who stormed the Ossuary with Voldemort. They were awake now, and their gagged faces looked stonily into the crowd. Despite being tortured by the Dark Lord, the limping Amelia Bones refused to go to St Mungo's with the Longbottoms. She had taken charge of the security at the ball. Her aurors clustered around her, treating her not as Minister but as the formidable head of the DLME in lieu of Frank Longbottom's absence. Her primary focus was understanding the chain of attacks, and how the bombings at the ball were related to the two other assaults.

Hermione and the others had joined the rest of the teenagers at the ball. Everyone clamored to hear about the captures, and Hermione saw several pockets of Hogwarts students, paying rapt attention to the tales. Ron Weasley had the largest crowd, chronicling loudly his adventures to any who stood next to the repaired buffet tables. Hermione was amazed at his ability to speak loudly with food stuffed in his maw. She supposed he had a lifetime of practice. Susan and Hannah briefed the Hufflepuffs there, while Daphne had a circle of witches from all four houses. The one who was missing from all the excitement was Harry. He was nowhere to be found.

Hermione found him sitting on a stone bench in a small dark alcove, far from the rest of the party. His hands covered his listless face. Hermione had never felt that forlorn, not even when her hopes for learning were being crushed by Umbridge.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked.

"How did you find me?" he asked, turning his head up.

"It wasn't easy. I looked for you everywhere." Hermione sat down and Harry scooted over on the bench. "What's wrong? We, or rather you, defeated Voldemort."

"That was complete luck, Hermione. He is so much more powerful than me. In a duel, he would crush me."

Hermione goggled. "What about the Hallows? Won't your ring defeat him?"

"The Hallows are rather unpredictable - the Cloak and the Stone. I have never summoned the dead before. The Gaunt ring did that on its own. And what if Voldemort learns how to defeat that? Or if every death makes him more powerful. He will return again and again, hurting and killing people. My luck may run out. My family and friends are in danger. You are in danger, Hermione."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione held his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I believe in you, Harry. You have done some amazing things."

Harry looked into her eyes. "What if I fail?"

"Harry, it doesn't mater if you fail. It matters that you tried. Success or failure isn't the point. You have always done the right thing, and fought when others wouldn't. You stood up for me when you didn't know me. You are a hero, Harry. "

Harry held both her hands. "I am so lucky I met you, Hermione."

"We're so lucky we met." Hermione said. The two teens snuggled together. Whatever happened next, they would face it together. That would give them strength in the dark days ahead.

* * *

Minister Bones glared at the shabby looking unshaved wizard with straggly ginger hair hiding his bald spot. His blood shot watery eyes darted left and right, and Amelia saw the plea in the man's eyes to a certain Albus Dumbledore who pretended not to know the miscreant. Mad Eye Moody had dragged him before her, bringing as well the strong odor of tobacco and alcohol.

"Mundungus Fletcher. What do you have to say for yourself?" Amelia said.

"I had no idea." the man claimed. "I was just doing me job."

"You planted two bombs at the Ministry Party, and you had no idea that Lucius Malfoy paid for them."

"I didn't mean to hurt no one. It was just a prank." The smelly man whined. "I just needed a few galleons."

"Those bombs were meant to distract the aurors so that the Longbottom and the Bones family would be murdered."

"I didn't know nothing about it. I was just trying to pick up some money to pay the goblins." Dung said. "I have done jobs like this before. For people like Dumbledore."

The government heads in the room swiveled to the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore brazened his way through. "Amelia, I am sure it is all a misunderstanding. Dung wouldn't harm a fly." "He planted explosives at a Ministry event." Bones yelled.

"Those bombs were just lights and a loud pop. Not much worse than a Zonko's Dung Bomb." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Albus, why do you trust this idiot?" Sirius Black said. James and Lily Potter nodded in agreement with this assessment.

"He has offered assistance in certain missions with a delicate touch.' Dumbledore said.

"You mean, spying and stealing." Amelia harrumphed. "What else have you done for Lucius Malfoy?"

"Six days ago, I told him when I saw Harry Potter in the Alley." Fletcher said.

"Six days ago….. That was the day Lucius Malfoy attacked London Bridge. You set up Harry for violating the Statute of Secrecy charge." Amelia shouted. Dumbledore grimaced further at the host of glares that came his way.

"How was I supposed to know? It is none of my fault. I am just trying to make a few galleons until my ship comes in." Dung blustered.

"Ah, yes, the stolen cauldrons you filched from the Ministry after Riddle was killed." Bones said. "Mundungus Fletcher, for your crimes, you will be tried and when found guilty. the DMLE will turn you and your cauldrons over to the goblins for your debt."

"You can't do that!" Fletcher shouted. "They will never give me a good price for the cauldrons."

"Amelia, is it wise to turn him over to goblin justice. He is a wizard." Dumbledore said.

"He is a thief who was involved in a plot to kill the Minister and Head of the DMLE. I could care less what you owe him." Bones said. A grinning Mad Eye Moody grabbed the thief for transport to the DMLE cells.

* * *

"Amelia. this news that Harry killed Voldemort's body is quite disturbing." Dumbledore said.

'Well, he didn't have much of a choice. Voldemort was on the attack. I have never seen such magical power. He shattered my shield like it was nothing."

"How exactly did Harry defeat him?' Albus asked.

"That's top secret, Dumbledore." Amelia said. "I am more worried about his return. Do we have any idea when or where that might be?"

"I have looked more into horcruxes." Lily Potter said, ignoring Dumbledore's visible shudders. "I am not sure where, but he returned quickly the first time. And I discovered something disturbing. The more lives he burns, the more insane and power hungry he will become."

"Wonderful. Voldemort is already a monster. He looks more like a snake than a human. His nose - his eyes - his skull. He is already inhuman."

"Alas, we should not attempt to kill his bodies." Dumbledore said. "It will only drive Riddle to worse deeds."

"What do you suggest, Albus? Letting him kill me." Amelia snorted.

"That is certainly not my desire." Dumbledore said. "I think we need another approach. Pure force will not work. We must turn to more unconventional means. I believe that love is the key to defeating Darkness."

Before Dumbledore could continue, an excited Nymphadora Black interrupted, as she brought over a frothing Bellatrix Lestrange. "Boss Lady, we found something." Dora pointed to the mad witch's exposed right arm. A grinning green skull with a serpent tongue could be seen. "All seven of them are marked in the same spot."

"How could you let yourself be branded like cattle?" Sirius Black asked his cousin, in a disgusted voice. Bellatrix did not answer.

"Does the Mark have any magical power?" Amelia asked.

Lily Potter cast several diagnostic spells. "This may be a means for him to communicate with his followers. It may have other powers, but I wonder if Voldemort needs to activate them."

"What do you mean, Lily?" Amelia asked.

"It is possible that Voldemort can use the Dark Mark to draw power from his followers — much like the Soul Cage. But I would need to see it being used." Lily answered.

"The Dark Lord will return greater than ever." Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked. "You are all doomed."

"We need to stop witches and wizards from being marked. If these Dark Marks are some sort of power source for Riddle, his followers may make him stronger." Amelia said.

* * *

In a non descript villa, a pale young man with straw coloured hair and freckles held his wand over the immobile bodies of his parents. Since he was discovered in the late Snape's Extendable Chest, Mr. and Mrs. Crouch had taken care of Barty Crouch Junior at home, so that he could recover from his kidnapping. They had tried to prevent him from leaving, but Barty Junior, with the help of a pliable Winky, snuck out often to seek his master. When the Mark activated, Barty knew what he had to do. He confounded his parents, leaving them only with a memory of drinking a bit too much for New Year's Eve. The powerful Stupefy spell he cast would give him many hours to return.

Crouch instructed a weeping Winky to place them back in their room, and then obliviated the house elf. Crouch cast detection charms to make sure there were no aurors. Somehow, the DMLE had not realized that he was Voldemort's most loyal follower. He was surprised that had not come out when the aurors interrogated Snape. Perhaps his father, who had always viewed him as an embarrassment, pulled strings to make the obvious connection go away.

Crouch made his way to a seemingly ruined manor house in Little Hangleton. To muggles, the house was filthy and dilapidated, the ugly remains of an once illustrious family. Crouch passed through the glamour to the shabby interiors. Several large snakes slithered about and Crouch could hear the sibilant hissing. He ignored the serpents. Nothing was more important than the immediate resurrection of his master.

He judged from the four corners the center of the dreary family room. Standing there, Crouch sent a blasting charm directly into the ground. The rotted wood splintered and the spell bit directly into the concrete underneath. Crouch used multiple blasting charms at close range to carve out the space out. He could see the traces where something had been buried. At least, he freed a dark walnut chest from the ground. He unlocked the clasps of the chest and reverently took out the crown with three light blue gems making the center of a silver raven. The horcrux was cursed, but to a rabid follower of Voldemort, there was no danger.

Crouch placed Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem on the ground. He poured his magic into the artifact, and the central stone began to pulse with a malignant energy. Then the diadem exploded, sending Crouch sprawling into the wall. He woke up with a groan, and saw red eyes glittering from a hideous, noseless face, with a mouth that was too large and full of pointed and inhumanly sharp teeth. A regular wizard would have run away in fear. Crouch prostrated himself, ecstatic that he had revived his master.

"Robe me." Voldemort cried, amid the shattered pieces of Ravenclaw's treasure.

* * *

Had Gellert Grindelwald known muggles were this useful in 1899, he would have considered conquering their world first. That was before the invention of the automobile, the tank and the airplane. Muggle weaponry had advanced vastly in the past hundred years, as the French general explained. While the Germans had no significant air force, the French had thousands of men operating hundreds of fighters.

The headquarters was an airbase northwest of Lyon. It was the center of the French Air Force and had an underground strategic command center that was hardened to resist chemical and nuclear attacks, whatever that was. Grindelwald didn't care or know about those. What mattered was that the fleet of Mirage fighters could strike Britain.

"Each of these planes carry ten laser guided bombs." the French general droned.

"Splendid." Grindelwald hit him again with the Imperious spell. "You will send a dozen planes into England. Drop your bombs over every city from Dover to London."

"My Lord." Undersecretary Joffre of the French Ministry cried. "This will bring a full blown war. The British will retaliate."

"That is the point." Grindelwald replied. "Perhaps, they will set Paris again on fire."

"But, thousands, even millions may die." Joffre said.

"What does that matter? My strike force of wizards are based in the east. The main group of knights are in Nurmengard, far away from the slaughter."

"But.." Joffre went quiet after Grindelwald hit him with a petrification spell.

"In every revolution, some eggs must be broken." Grindelwald said. He smiled as the general nodded blankly, and then went to execute his orders.

* * *

Grindelwald turned to the young man next to him. Aurelius Dumbledore had changed greatly, no longer shambling about. Now he strutted around, confident in the power of the Gregorovitch wand to smite his enemies. Or rather Grindelwald's enemies, the Dark Lord thought. He placed his hand gently on Aurelius's shoulder.

"It is time for you to return with wings from the water and avenge your banishment."

"Do you really think the prediction by Tycho Dodonus is about me?" the younger wizard asked,

"Of course. you were banished from England by your cruel brother, given to abusive muggles. They beat you and denied your magic, sometimes even starving you as a child. Now you will return to wreak your vengeance." Grindelwald smiled broadly. his single grey eye flashing.

"But the wings from water. Is flying to London really going to fulfill that prophecy? Why isn't there more magic involved?"

Grindelwald's smile remained plastered on his face. Aurelius had gotten much better at magic, and even with the Elder Wand, he doubted he could confund him so easily. "There will be plenty of magic, when you kill Albus Dumbledore. Don't you want revenge, Credence — for the life they forced you into for twenty dark and hard years?"

Aurelius nodded. "I will never forgive him for that."

"Excellent my boy. Here is your portkey back to Nurmengard. Good Luck." The boy left to take his plane into London. Grindelwald had taken the measure of this so-called Voldemort at the stadium. He was not concerned about some upstart Dark Lord who relied on inferi. When Aurelius killed Albus, he was certain that he, Gellert Grindelwald, would rule over the magical world.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was somber as students read the list of casualties from the bombings. Miraculously, only a thousand people had died. It could have been much worse but a few muggle pilots had refused their orders and alerted British air defenses immediately. The raw destruction though was still enormous, as roads, bridges, and seaports had been damaged in the first few runs. Tensions were high, and the British had referred the incident to an emergency meeting of the Security Council. Otherwise, war would be declared between the two countries.

The French muggle government claimed to have no idea what happened, and that had stopped any violent reaction. Harry was not sure what to believe. Fleur and the Delacours suspected that the muggle military had been placed under the Imperio. It was truly an insidious curse. A typical wizard could not control many targets for an extended period of time. The Elder Wand did not follow those rules. Uncovering mind control was difficult enough for wizards. For muggles with no experience of the Imperious, it was impossible.

Harry wanted to help but he wasn't certain what he could do. France and Germany was occupied territory. If Voldemort could defeat him so easily, he was certain an Elder Wand wielding Grindelwald would not have any problems. Plus, he didn't know where Grindelwald was in Europe and assaulting the fortress of Nurmengard was not foolhardy, but simply insane. His only choice was to return to Hogwarts where the wards would protect him in an attack.

"Why are they sitting with us?" Ron Weasley loudly whispered.

"We can hear you, Weasel." Draco said, as his mother looked at the youngest Weasley boy, devoid of any manners or common sense. Once again, it was almost impossible to believe the Weasleys were supposed to be magical nobility.

"Ron, Draco and his mum are under my protection. And they have sworn to not help Voldemort or Grindelwald." Harry explained.

"Thank you, my Lord." Narcissa Black said.

Ron tried to whisper more quietly. "Harry, is she your war prize?"

"WHAT?" Harry said.

"You know, like Susan Bones. Now that you saved Susan's life from You-Know-Who, you can claim her." Ron said.

"NO, RON. Narcissa is not some property. She is a witch of House Black. And Susan and Amelia Bones are not things to be won." Harry said heatedly.

"You can claim me as a war prize, Luna." Neville said to his eccentric witch girlfriend. The speedy recovery of Neville's parents had lifted the shy boy's spirits.

"No thanks, I would have to share you with a bunch of witches then." Luna smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes at all this talk of war prizes, life debts and soul bonds as the creation of an overly heated imaginations. "I am going to check on Hermione and the other muggleborns." He walked down the train to their compartment.

* * *

Harry passed by a compartment with the shades pulled up. Pansy Parkinson had seen Harry as he walked, and ducked into the sealed compartment. She had a terrible holiday. Now that Draco was a Black, her engagement was broken. Her parents had been acting oddly, with her father disappearing for long stretches at a time. She had wanted Lord Parkinson to approach Narcissa Black and renew the betrothal, but her parents had grumbled about blood traitors. They told her that she could not speak to Draco anymore.

In that car, Pansy saw an older boy with short dark hair and intense brown eyes. He carried an odd wand, rather long and gaudy, decorated with gold and topaz. His robes were of the highest quality and his heavy gold necklace was adorned with a large red bird with rubies for eyes. Pansy relaxed, realizing that he must be a pureblood if he wore a phoenix on his neck.

"I have never seen you before." she started. "Are you from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?"

"I am just visiting for a short spell." he smirked.

"I am Pansy Parkinson." She waited pointedly for his name.

"Aurelius. Aurelius Dodonus." The boy said.

"Are you related to the great prophet?" she gasped. Like many haughty purebloods, Pansy pretended to understand the mystical writings of the ancient Seer.

The boy twirled his ebony wand. "You might say that. Prophecies are very important in my family."


	34. The Key

**The Key**

Aurelius waited until everyone had exited the Hogwarts Express. The pureblood witch had enthusiastically invited him to meet her fellow Slytherin cohorts but he declined. His thirst for revenge burned , and he had no need to meet any flatterers over his false name. The irony was that they would be even more interested if they knew that he was a Dumbledore.

Aurelius had delved into the history of the Dumbledore family. Grindelwald had told him that the Dumbledores were an exalted family with great magical gifts. He even described a legend that a phoenix would come to a Dumbledore in need. It was certainly possible that this story was a guarded family secret and that few besides Grindelwald had heard of it. But there was no mention of the Dumbledores in Generalogies of British Wizards. The Dumbledores were not part of this Sacred 28, although that was mostly pureblood puffery. The most damning point was that there were few mentions of phoenixes in hundreds of years. Phoenixes were rare birds, difficult to domesticate who hid high in their mountain preserves. Albus Dumbledore did have a phoenix, which was mentioned incessantly in the books that cited him as the greatest wizard of their age. But no story spoke about how he found his bird, why it came to him. and whether anyone else in the family was similarly blessed.

When Aurelius exited the tiny, dark platform at Hogsmeade station, the carriages had left for the castle. He wasn't much bothered about this. Aurelius was not a pampered pureblood. He had long been used to physical toil growing up in the New Salem Philanthropic Society. He could see Hogwarts in the distance and he would have to walk around Black Lake to get there. He started on his way The Black Lake was beautiful but cold, and Aurelius's breath steamed up as he hiked about the edges. He imagined what it would be like to come here as a child, fresh and wide eyed, to cross the lake on a small boat with the castle towering in front of him. It must have been an astounding trip, a gateway into a world of mystery and wonder. That had all been denied to him by his jealous brother. Albus Dumbledore had escaped Mould-on-the-Wold to become the most brilliant student that ever attended Hogwarts. He, Aurelius Dumbledore, had been shipped to hateful muggles and lived in New York under a vicious harridan who denied him magic. The unfairness of his life struck him like a physical object, and Aurelius stopped to gather himself.

Aurelius saw then that there was a huge man near the Lake, nearly double the size of anyone he had seen, with a long mane of black shaggy hair and a thick brown beard. The giant wore an even larger brown moleskin overcoat and was rooting about the pockets for something. He took out a large burlap sack the size of a man that wiggled and snapped, like giant crabs fighting in a barrel. Even ten feet away, Aurelius could smell the burning, and see the orange sparks that lit up the bag.

"Off you go. I got too many of you, and the giant squid will be happy to eat you for lunch." The giant opened the sack and several stingers and claws poked their way out, nearly grabbing his nose. He then flung the contents of the bag into the lake, and Aurelius saw the loathsome beasts scuttle as they landed, spreading out as they sank into the water. They looked like deformed gray scorpions, if scorpions were equipped with glowing stingers that shot parks and repulsive eyeless heads. The giant then took a smaller pale yellow specimen, only a foot across, that had refused to budge and shooed it into the Lake. The enormous man looked a bit sad, but Aurelius was quite glad the monstrosities went into the Lake as opposed to on the shore. "Oh, Hello. I am Rubeus Hagrid. Are you lost?"

"I was too late for the carriages, but am going to the castle." Aurelius replied. "What were you doing with those creatures?"

Hagrid colored a bit. "Oh, those were just baby Blast-Ended Skrewts. I grew a few hundred of them but Dumbledore said we could only have a few. Felt they would be better off in the lake."

"Is it legal to breed those animals?" Aurelius asked curiously.

"Err - they are perfectly harmless. I mean what could go wrong with mixing manticores with fire crabs. Two perfectly friendly creatures. They just need a little love and understanding. You can't judge a Class 5 Beast by his looks, you know."

"But are they legal? And how do you know they won't spread across the lake?"

"Well, not really. But Dumbledore said he will smooth it out for me. Great man, Dumbledore. He takes care of everything. You can trust a man like him." The giant said.

Aurelius noticed that Hagrid had said nothing about the fate of the blast ended Skrewts. They were merely tossed away like he was. "I will be on my way to the Castle. Thanks."

"Good to meet you…" But the odd boy had strode off, and was almost out of sight. Hagrid was just glad the boy didn't ask any more questions. He didn't need any more scrutiny on his breeding decisions. Whistling, he waved at the Giant Squid as it rushed up to crush and devour the Blast-Ended Skrewts with its tentacles. Hagrid wondered if he could cross Binky, the Squid, with any interesting beasts. Surely, a squid that could fly in the air would be interesting to his Care of Magical Creatures class.

* * *

At the castle, the students settled down, catching up from their holidays. For the Hogwarts students and the muggleborn, there had been no casualties from the French Incident. The suburbs of London had escaped with little damage, and Hermione surmised that most of the wizard villages and manor houses were quite remote and far away from muggle cities and roads. Still, the shadow of war hung over Britain. At least here, at Hogwarts, under the new wards, they felt safe. That mirage would end soon though.

Hermione found Harry in the midst of irritated Hogwarts students. The term did not even begin until dinner that evening. She wondered what could sparked the angry crowd. She could see Ronald Weasley complaining loudly to a calm Harry and pointing rudely at a huffy Susan Bones.

"What happened, Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior was re-appointed Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." the Hufflepuff said. "Weasley believes that the Ministry should have appointed somebody more competent, who didn't get captured by a Death Eater."

"Surely, that wasn't his fault. Any one can be ambushed." Hermione said.

"Weasley says that Mad Eye Moody would have been a better choice. He is renowned for his paranoia, and has a great reputation for taking down dangerous enemies." Susan said. "Auntie, though, needs every single auror she can get. With all the Dark Lord sympathizers, the DMLE is stretched very thin."

"Is Barty Crouch a bad teacher?" Hermione asked.

"To be honest, we don't know - but for some reason, Hogwarts has always had horrible DADA teachers. No teacher has lasted longer than a year." Susan said.

"But the other subjects don't have that problem." Hermione said.

"No, that's why it is so bizarre that the Headmaster doesn't seem to care about this. Hogwarts has had a terrible record in Defense against Dark Arts for several decades now. Harry was taught by his parents and grandparents, not the incompetent staff." Susan said. "That's why Harry has to keep teaching us."

* * *

Aurelius had walked around Hogwarts castle that afternoon. He had seen the high towers, the dungeons, and the classrooms. He had not gone to the Great Hall. That was where he would ambush Albus Dumbledore, in front of the horrified Hogwarts students.

Aurelius fingered the vial of blood that Gellert Grindelwald had given him. That summer in 1899, Dumbledore and Grindelwald had entered into a Blood Pact. They had been willing to intermix two drops of their blood into a phial. Aurelius didn't understand why. How could they possibly know they would be in conflict many decades later? And if they suspected that they would act at cross purposes, why would they commit themselves to such an act.

The Blood Pact did not affect Grindelwald after his death. After all, Grindelwald's new body did not share the blood in the phial. But Albus Dumbledore's blood was still in the bottle. Breaking the vial and cursing the blood would weaken the Headmaster. Aurelius knew Dumbledore's great reputation but the he doubted that with his blood boiling from a curse, the old wizard would be able to fight at all.

Aurelius slipped into the Great Hall. Hundreds of well dressed and eager students sat and chatted under the glittering chandeliers, waiting for the Headmaster to ring in the new term. Many teachers were already there, and Aurelius could see the gigantic man from the Black Lake, sitting next to an equally huge woman. House Elves circulated around, pouring goblets of pumpkin juice and water. The smell of rich food pervaded the hall, and the students engaged in friendly banter. The contrast between this and the way Aurelius grew up was astounding. He stifled the tears in his eyes. It would not be much longer now.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and Grand Mugwump - and the man who had claimed every single Hogwarts prize as a student, strolled into the Hall to the adoring eyes of the students. He walked with the four Heads of the Hogwarts Houses up the dais, and then sat down between Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff.

Dumbledore rapped his glass for silence. "Ah, the beginning of another term at Hogwarts. Once again, I welcome our guests - the wizards of Durmstrang and the witches of Beauxbatons. I would like to welcome Barty Crouch Junior, who has recovered from his ordeal, back to school, as our Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Despite the sad and turbulent events of past few weeks, rest assured that Hogwarts stands strong in an uncertain world. After all, Hogwarts is the safest place in the magical world."

* * *

Aurelius broke the phial, and cast a Dark Curse, boiling the single drop of blood. At the Head table, Albus Dumbledore stopped his words, clutching the table with his now leaden hands for any support to prevent from falling face down into his plate. His face turned purple red, and the Headmaster gasped for air. Sweat dripped down his face and Albus, so facile with his words, could barely stammer, his tongue swelling and choking off any words.

"Albus, are you okay?" Mcgonagal asked. The Headmaster continued to struggle, like a fish caught on an exceedingly nasty hook. "Call for Ariana." Mcgonagal yelled.

Before anyone could send a patronus, Aurelius ran forward. He sent a massive fire charm at the Head Table, and only the combined shields of an alert Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn prevented outright deaths from immolation. The sparks flew back from the shields, and everywhere in the Great Hall, small fires began to burst out. Students shrieked and took cover under wooden tables. Aurelius drew closer to the Headmaster, casting a barrage of powerful hexes aat the table.

Harry Potter cast a Sonorous spell. "Put out the fires with Aguamenti or any other water spell you know." He forward, trying to get to the Head Table. Using the Wards, Harry summoned various statues to block the black haired attacker. Inanimate objects surged into the middle of the path, preventing any clean shot at the Headmaster. Aurelius Dumbledore stopped, and then shifted into a black cloud of despair, zooming past any barriers. Panicked students screamed further at the appearance of the obscurial. He reformed in front of the Head Table, his wand pointed directly at Albus.

"Time to die, Albus Dumbledore." the young man screamed. "I will have revenge for what you did to me."

Dumbledore managed to gain a semblance of control over his tongue, and gasped his familiar's name. A large bird, the size of a swan but with an enormous crimson wings and a long golden tail appeared between the two Dumbledore's. Glittering black eyes glowed as Fawkes looked directly at Aurelius Dumbledore, and the phoenix trilled a soothing melody.

Aurelius stopped in shock. "I know you somehow." His left hand reached out for the great bird.

Dumbledore managed to cast a protego around him. Other teachers and headmasters also did as well. Then Barty Crouch cast a purple hex at the assassin. Fawkes squawked and blocked it with his wing. The curse bounced off, and shattered a window. Aurelius raised his wand again, ready to curse the Headmaster.

"Credence." Newt Scamander had rushed to the Great Hall with Ariana. He yelled the name of the young man he had known in 1926. "Don't do it."

"Do you know who he is?" Harry said.

"Yes, the Credence I knew was a victim. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Newt said. Harry looked at the shattered Head Table, the spluttering fires in the Great Hall, and the marks gouged by the curses on the walls. Newt's assessment of Credence seemed too optimistic, but there was clearly more going on.

Fawkes flew closer to Aurelius. The tips of his fiery wings stretched out, and Aurelius touched them gently with his left hand. The anger and hatred in his face disappeared to be replaced by confusion and shock. "No, I have to leave." he gasped. He took out the portkey.

Harry could feel the magical energy of the talisman trying to escape Hogwarts. Not on my watch, Harry thought. The wards slammed down, neutralizing the Portkey. "We can help you, Credence. Why don't you tell us what this is about?"

"I am not Credence Barebone." he yelled. "I am Aurelius Dumbledore. My brother." He pointed contemptuously at a groaning Headmaster. "banished me from England, and I have returned for revenge."

Ariana Dumbledore had reached her brother, and was busy casting diagnostic charms. "He is under some sort of blood curse."

"Step aside." Aurelius yelled at the old nurse, despite the attempts of Fawkes to calm him down.

Ariana looked at the world be assassin. "You claim to be a Dumbledore. How do you not know who I am? I am Ariana Dumbledore."

In the confusion, Harry hit Aurelius with a stupefy. The phoenix looked at him reproachfully. "I am not going to hurt him, Fawkes. But I am not letting my Godmum get hexed either."

The other teachers and headmasters dispelled their shields and walked over. Mcgonagal spoke first. "Should we notify the Ministry and have them arrest this impostor?"

"We will contact Amelia but first, we need to know what the hell is going on." Harry said.

* * *

The Great Hall was cleared of frantic students, urged to stay in their quarters and wait for any future announcements. House elves would deliver dinner to their Common Rooms and teachers promised to patrol the halls to guard against future attack. Hogwarts was effectively on lockdown. Harry sent a patronus to Minister Bones, and she had rushed immediately to the castle. Narcissa Black used her new position to attend this meeting in the Nurse's Wing but Harry could hardly blame her. She was a Slytherin and a pureblood, and these revelations about the obscurial being a Dumbledore were catnip in the gossipy magical world. There were several other teachers there, and Lily Potter had also sent a message to James to come. They were all clustered around the young man who had crashed the Welcoming Dinner. Fawkes was there as well, perched on the hospital bed.

Dumbledore groaned from the residual after effects of the blood curse but the Headmaster was mending quickly after his sister's treatment. Harry could tell. The Headmaster was complaining loudly.

"We must make sure this news doesn't spread." Albus insisted. Abeforth snorted in derision.

"Headmaster, this happened in the Great Hall. I am sure even now, people are writing letters for their owls to carry home." Harry said.

"They must be stopped. Otherwise these Dark Lords could find out." the Headmaster cried.

Sometimes Harry thought adults truly were morons. "We are not blocking hundreds of students from using owls or talking to parents. Besides, the more important thing is to find out what happened, not hide it from everyone so we are all confused." Harry directed his next question to Newt. "This is the same Credence that you met 70 years in New York?" Harry asked

"Yes, and the same age. Credence Barebone was being abused by these horrible muggles who hated magic. The New Salem Philanthropic Society. He had turned into an obscurial, and I was trying to reason with him before he disappeared." Newt answered.

"But he is still so young. And that was 70 years ago. He also claims to be the Headmaster's brother. Had you ever known of an Aurelius Dumbledore?"

The three Dumbledores shook their head. "I never knew there was an Aurelius, and I would certainly not banish a child to live with hateful muggles." Albus said. Lily Potter's eyes widened for a moment, and then her face reverted back to normal.

"Based on Newt's account, this Aurelius would be born after 1900. Our mother, Kendra, was dead by then. Our father, Percival, was at Azkaban." Ariana said.

"Is it possible it is one of your children?" Minister Bones asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I find it hard to believe your dad could father a child in Azkaban."

"Well, Albus - did you soil your golden reputation by knocking a witch up?" Abeforth cried.

"I hardly believe it is the time to joke." Albus said. "Minister, I assure you - if one of us had a child, we would know. I cannot imagine that all three of us were somehow obliviated."

"This whole thing doesn't make much sense." Harry complained. "Who is this Aurelius Dumbledore? Why does he serve Grindelwald? How did he resurface 70 years later?"

"I believe I know, Harry." his mum said.

* * *

The heads in the room swiveled toward Lily Potter. The muggleborn witch summoned a satchel full of documents and thick books. The foremost book was by Parnelle Montfort on **Rebirth and the Reversal of Time**.

"Are you certain that you should speak about this?" Albus said. "These secrets could be extremely dangerous if it got out."

"How we resolve this, I have no idea. But I am pretty sure I know how this came about." Lily said.

"Time is of the essence." Amelia said. "Britain may go to war with France any day now. Anything you could explain would help, Lily."

"My theory is this. Credence Barebone or Aurelius Dumbledore does not belong here. His life was supposed to be resolved in the 1920s or the 30s. But something happened to the time line, so he traveled forward 68 years." Lily said.

"But that would require an enormous amount of magical power. What could have happened to cause that?" Amelia asked.

"Credence must have strong magical abilities. No obscurial has ever lived to his 20s." Newt said.

"I believe his life was intertwined with Grindelwald - somehow he and the Dark Wizard were supposed to meet. But in our world, Grindelwald was killed when he was 17." Lily said.

"So when Grindelwald revived himself, Aurelius transported himself to our time, where he joined Grindelwald in his war." Harry said.

"Yes, so now we have two Dark Lords - Voldemort and Grindelwald." Lily said

"But what would have happened to Grindelwald had he not died? Would he win? Would he be defeated in the 1930s?" Amelia asked.

"That I do not know. But Montfort is quite clear. A disruption in the timeline can ripple forward but the destinies of certain wizards, who are the centers of prophecies, do not change. And Aurelius Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald may belong in that group. So if Grindelwald could not fight a war decades ago."

"Then he will fight his war now. But what can we do, Lily? How do we defeat these monsters?" Amelia said.

"I don't know, Amelia. These books talk about the nature of time - not how to beat a Dark Lord, let alone two."

* * *

Aurelius Dumbledore woke up, surrounded by witches and wizards in the Nurse Wing. He grabbed for his wand but found that he had been disarmed. Aurelius had a flashback to the bleak tenements of his childhood. Would these witches and wizards treat him like Mary Lou Barebone? Would they beat him with a belt or a stick? Then he stopped cringing. He was a Dumbledore. When he escaped, he would wreak his vengeance.

"Easy now, lad." said an old crusty wizard, bearing more than a slight passing resemblanced to the hated Headmaster.

Aurelius raised himself on the bed. There were nine witches and wizards there. "Who are you?"

The graybeard smiled. "I am Abeforth Dumbledore - the better looking Dumbledore brother."

The elderly nurse snorted. "Not a very high bar. I am Ariana." She said in her friendliest bedside manner. The phoenix on the bed trilled again, a calm and joyous song.

Newt Scamander gently stroked Fawkes's feathers. "How did you discover that you were a Dumbledore, Aurelius?"

"Gellert told me. He told me that I had been banished by him." The young man pointed at an astonished Albus. "That I would return and avenge myself. There were some sort of prophecy by a Seer."

"Tycho Dodonus?" An attractive red headed witch asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Prophecies are wooly and uncertain. Some of us place a lot of faith in them. Others think it is a bunch of hooey." Lily said.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Aurelius asked suspiciously.

"Well, you did sneak into Hogwarts and try to kill the Headmaster." Amelia started.

"Perhaps he deserves a second chance. After all, he was operating under false pretenses. Under my guidance, he can be rehabilitated to the Light." Albus said as his eyes twinkled.

"What? You sentenced me to a painful and miserable childhood, and now you want me to forget all that."

"Albus, stop digging a deeper hole. Lad, we don't know about you. I never had a brother called Aurelius, and neither has Ariana." Abeforth said.

"Then who am I? Who was my mum and my dad? How was I abandoned?" Aurelius said.

"I don't know. You might be our brother. Fawkes seems to protect you. But you can stay here while you figure things out." Ariana glared at the Headmaster and the Minister. Like the young children from Durmstrang, she wouldn't let the boy be dragged away by Ministry flunkies.

"Okay. But he stays in this room. No wand. And we post a team of aurors outside the door." Amelia was annoyed at the Headmaster, but she didn't want the man to somehow die and leave the Hogwarts students in a vulnerable position.

* * *

The Potters slipped away quietly. The hour was getting late, and Harry did not look forward to informing a gaggle of his classmates what had just happened. He was still confused about whether the boy was or wasn't a Dumbledore. He was sure about his mother's explanation. Somehow, time travel had happened and caused some major problems in the time line. Harry knew that there were time turners, rare and carefully monitored by the Unspeakables, that could go back a few hours. To travel decades though was mind boggling, and Harry was astounded by the idea that Grindelwald and Aurelius should have met in 1926.

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" his mum asked.

"Err - why wouldn't I be fine - the drama all seems to be with the Dumbledore family." Harry answered.

"No, I think it affects you, Harry. The most of all." Lily said.

"What is bothering you, Lils?" James asked

"Do you remember how Dumbledore said he would never banish a child to live with hateful muggles?" Harry and James nodded. "He was lying. That's exactly what he did. He was the one who left you with the Dursleys. In the world where Jame and I died, the Blacks and the elder Potters must have also died. Dumbledore took control of you under his so-called guidance." Lily spat.

"But our will, Lily - Harry's guardian would be Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom." James said.

"Dumbledore was Chief Warlock and head of Hogwarts. He got around the will, and sentenced you to life with the Dursleys." Lily said. "Why, I don't know - but I am sure he is the culprit."

Harry was sure his mum's logic was impeccable. What he could do about that - that was a very different question.


	35. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor quarters. He had a lot on his mind but that was quickly overwhelmed by the scrum of students teeming in the hall. Several Hogwarts students were present, and they were attempting to restrain a burly Durmstrang wizard with murder in his eyes. The Durmstrang Champion was clearly on a mission, although Harry noted that he was at least not brandishing his wand

"Let me go." yelled an irate Viktor Krum.

"Viktor, you signed with Puddlemere United this season. If you get killed or arrested, you won't be able to play." Two red headed twins argued vociferously.

Many of the wizards there nodded in agreement. Harry knew that Puddlemere had tons of fanatical supporters but he would have never guessed that Fred and George were so loyal to any one team. The twins had always been fans of the best odds. He went to a cluster of fourth year students.

"What's going on with Krum?" he asked them.

"He is upset because of Magnus, his little brother - understandably so. He thinks that Credence or Aurelius is to blame even if Magnus has gotten better over the last month." said Hermione.

The youngest Weasley boy scowled at Hermione's sympathetic tone. He didn't understand why Hermione, a muggleborn unaware of the nuances of the British wizard world , was paying any attention to a foreigner. "Eh - if that glory hound got kicked out of England, it would serve him right. George and Fred bet on Puddlemere to win the League at 3 to 1. That's the only reason why they care." Ron asserted.

"Maybe, they think he is a good guy, and they don't want him to get into trouble." Hermione said.

"You are not buying that stupid accent, are you? Why are British birds think foreign wizards are sexy for speaking bad English. It is not even in 12 Ways to Charm a Witch." Ron complained. "HER_MY_KNEE" he said in a nasally accent not even remotely similar to Krum.

Several witches hissed at that comment. Harry hadn't realized people thought Viktor was such a prize but then again his nickname was the Bulgarian Bon Bon. Harry wasn't sure if he trusted this Aurelius fellow, but Newt and Ariana vouched for him.

He tapped the angry Krum on the shoulder. "Viktor, can I talk to you? About the person in the nursing wing?" The Durmstrang wizard nodded and Harry and Viktor walked away, not noticing the open mouths on the witches and wizards left in the hall.

* * *

Harry and Viktor went to an empty classroom. Harry cast multiple privacy spells. His cast a Finite to make sure there were no listening charms. He scanned the walls to assure himself the portraits were empty and that then cast a Muffliato to block any noise from escaping through the window.

An impatient Viktor growled when Harry finished the spells. "Is this Credence the person who attacked Magnus?"

Harry thought about his options. He could mislead Viktor. He could act mysterious like a certain Headmaster and offer evasive philosophical tidbits. Or he could just tell the truth. Harry chose the third.

"Yes, he attacked Magnus." Harry held out his hand to calm the Bulgarian. "But it is not as simple as that, Viktor."

"Vat do you mean?"

"I am not going to pretend to know completely what is going on but his fate is somehow tied to Grindelwald. Credence or Aurelius has a destiny, and he is important to how we deal with Grindelwald. I think the Dark Lord is somehow using him."

"But he was a bad man who hurt Magnus." Viktor cried.

"Credence isn't just a villain. Terrible things have happened to him. Those are the memories he showed Magnus. That is why he attacked Dumbledore. He blames the Headmaster for what happened to him."

"And is the headmaster to blame?" Viktor said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know. I am quite confused myself. But I would hold off on confronting him, until we know more. He has been through a lot." Harry thought about the memories he saw of Credence's childhood as an orphan in New York.

"Okay, Harry. You are a good man and a good leader. Others may have lied to me, but I think you told me the truth. I will trust you — for now."

"Viktor, I told you what I know now. I am not saying it might not change. But the enemy isn't Credence. It is Grindelwald and Voldemort. They are the ones to blame."

"Ven the time comes, I want to help you fight them." Viktor said.

"When that time comes, we will need every wand possible.' Harry replied.

* * *

Harry exited the room to find a mass of fourth years waiting for him. He expected Daphne and Susan of course. Those two witches were ambitious and well educated on the cut and thrust of recent events. There were others though. Both Patils were there, Anthony Goldstein, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and even Lavender Brown flirting with a preening Ron Weasley.

"Harry, what can you tell us about this Aurelius Dumbledore?" Daphne asked, bold as brass. Harry hesitated. He was under no obligation to share what he knew but if war came to Hogwarts from either Dark Lord, he could certainly need to call upon allies. He knew that if he didn't satisfy their curiosity, the alternative would be wild salacious rumors, much like the Daily Prophet.

"Alright, Daphne. You can all gather around. I will tell you what I know, but I am not sure how much it will satisfy you. Frankly, I am still puzzled." Harry said.

They all sat down around a large table in a deserted classroom. Harry sat down with Hermione on his left and Neville on his right. Ron would have forced himself into that seat but he was distracted by a giggling Lavender.

"First, we don't know who Credence or Aurelius is. He says he is Dumbledore's lost brother but the facts don't make sense. The three Dumbledores don't recognize him. He was clearly manipulated to attack the Headmaster but that doesn't mean he is not connected to the family." Harry said.

"Why isn't he in a jail cell? He attacked Dumbledore in front of everyone." Padma Patil said.

"He might be able to give us information on Grindelwald. But if he is a Dumbledore, then his relatives will want to help him, and figure out what happened. Imagine if you had a long lost sibling appear out of nowhere." Harry said.

"Is he working for Grindelwald?" Susan asked.

"He may have been. But Ariana wants to talk to him. Maybe Grindelwald led him astray or controlled him somehow."

"What about his age, Harry? How can he be Dumbledore's brother - he can't be much older than 20. Dumbledore is 110 years old." Ron said.

"The headmaster is actually 112." Hermione announced.

Harry didn't want to bring up time travel. He would have to bluff his way here. "We think there is some powerful magic involved, and that somehow it revolves around Grindelwald and this Credence/Aurelius person. Their fates are tied together."

"Blimey! Is he a child of prophecy? Someone who will change our world like Merlin." Ron asked. Harry could see that many of the purebloods were impressed by these hints of a mystical destiny.

"I have no idea. There is a lot more to Aurelius Dumbledore than we understand." Harry said. He could see the wheels turning in many of the clever witches there. Harry knew he would need to find out more about Aurelius, and very soon.

* * *

Far away in Little Hangleton, another wizard was curious about Aurelius Dumbledore. Voldemort seethed with the indignity of his deaths. Twice, he had been killed now, and while he was immortal, the insult was too much to bear. Yet, Voldemort was not a simpleton prone to foolish rages. Striking at Harry Potter would be infernally difficult. He had no fear of the 14 year old boy. The power of the Cloak and the Stone were different, and wholly unpredictable. The new wards backed by the ghosts of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were also unknown. Voldemort would have to let the boy live for now.

No, Voldemort was interested in Aurelius. The obscurial had somehow slipped through and nearly slain Dumbledore. Voldemort knew that the Headmaster was dying. In a different world, he would simply wait for the curse to kill the old bugger. But, who was this assassin? And how could so young a wizard face the great Dumbledore? He hoped the wizard prostrate at his knees had the answer.

"What news from Hogwarts, Barty?" Voldemort asked greedily.

"My Lord, perhaps it is best for you to see." the man answered.

Since the debacle with Snape, Voldemort knew now that even his legilimens could be deceived. He dived in anyway, seeing the confrontation at the Great Hall. Barty had been close enough to see the boy's powerful, and hear the words of Ariana Dumbledore.

"A Blood Curse. How did this Aurelius curse Dumbledore's blood?"

"My Lord, it must have happened as Dumbledore spoke. He appeared perfectly fine, until he collapsed like a rag."

"Fool, I know about Blood Curses. But how did he get the blood? No wizard is an idiot enough to leave his blood for his enemies. Why haven't you found out more?"

"Master, this Aurelius is being guarded closely. The Minister has posted aurors around him. Ariana Dumbledore also is with him and she wants to know if he is truly her brother."

Voldemort could care less about any Dumbledore family intrigue. There was only one member of that family with any real power. Who cared about a brother tended bar at a seedy little tavern or a sister who dedicated her life to healing.

"What does Dumbledore think?" It is obvious which of the three Voldemort referred to.

"I do not know, my Lord. He has been closeted with the other teachers, attempting to research this."

"Why has he not asked for your help?" Voldemort said

"I teach Defense Against Dark Arts, not Divination." Barty replied.

"Then you must find out. Find out what these people have been saying."

Barty blanched. Even the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, not a very well respected post at Hogwarts, enjoyed a higher status than the frauds who did Divination.

* * *

Hermione Granger tromped to the library bright and early. She had read **Predicting the Unpredictable** and **Soothsaying Seers of the Southern Steppes** last night. It was all a bunch of nonsense - about how birds, crystal balls, and the breaking of twigs could somehow forecast the future. At least, wizards didn't practice harumancy any more, and no animals were sacrificed so frauds could poke at their liver or entrails.

She was not alone in her interest. The hints that Aurelius Dumbledore was a Chosen One with a great and tragic destiny had swept through Hogwarts like the plague. The Divination section of the library had been ransacked last night, and multiple witches had been discussing omens and portents. It had rather put her off her food.

Harry was there with a slim book, looking confused and scratching his head.

"Is that?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and turned the cover over. **The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus**. He showed her the quatrain he was puzzling over, and the twentieth of the fifty prophecies in the volume.

"Is he the son, or the avenger or both?" Hermione hesitantly said.

"I have no idea. I can't make tails of it. Who is the daughter in despair? And what are these wings? Are they important? Nobody knows anything about Credence, except whatever stories Grindelwald has fed him about being some great lost Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Maybe we are looking in the wrong place. We have been trying to figure out who Credence is to understand Grindelwald." Hermione said.

"So?" Harry replied.

"Maybe we should research Grindelwald." Hermione said.

"But there's nothing there. All we know is that he was killed when he was 17." Harry stopped for a second. "That's brilliant, Hermione. He was killed when he was 17 - but why? Who killed him?"

"Do you know Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No - but I know someone who might." he said. He took Hermione's hand and they left the library.

* * *

Barty climbed the narrow, tightly spiraling stairs in the North Tower. Why the Divination Classroom was held in this extremely remote area of the castle was a mystery to everyone. At last, he reached the circular trapdoor and with a quick alohomora spell, forced his way in.

The Divination class room was a mess, as always. Chairs and stools lay haphazardly about, and the smell of candles, burning incense, and a smoking fire filled the room. Barty smelled something else — sherry. Trelawney had been at the cooking wine again, no doubt so she could access her visions. Barty snorted. The place looked like a gypsy fortunate teller gone to seed, and the stifling warmth of the room could easily place any students to sleep.

Barty found Trelawney asleep, cradling a silvery crystal ball in one hand with a large conspicuously empty bottle in the other. Classes had not yet started this week, and it was clear how Sybil was preparing - by excessive drinking. Barty got ready to cast a legilimens when he heard the sound of the trapdoor opening again. He hid in a corner, behind a vast array of ugly patterned curtains, blending in easily in the cluttered room.

Dumbledore showed up, a frown on his face, as he squeezed through the trap door. He looked at the witch on the couch, and cast an Enervate.

Sybil Trelawney woke up with a start, peered through her great beetle like glasses, and gasped in surprise. "Headmaster, I had a vision of you coming. You wish to consult me."

"That is hardly a surprise. What can you tell about this so called Aurelius Dumbledore?"

"Alas, the Inner Eye is closed." She showed him the crystal ball. "I can see nothing today."

"Do you know anything about **The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus**?"

"A fraud no doubt! What true seer puts their prophecies on parchment? They are only meant to be uttered when the Inspiration strikes." Sybil said. That was so that she could claim that she had not make her many predictions that did not come true.

"Firenze seems unable or unwilling to help as well." A skeptical Dumbledore said.

"Firenze? How could you consult a mere horse. He has no All Seeing Eye, like a true seer." Trelawney said.

"The centaurs have their own divination, but it certainly doesn't seem practical. Firenze claims it may take years before we know the truth. And his words were ominous."

"Of course not, they just study the night sky instead of useful things - like tea cups and crystal balls. What did that half breed have to say?"

Dumbledore wondered why the teachers at Hogwarts thought they could be so prejudiced and make such nasty comments. Then he realized the answer to the question. It was because he allowed them to. He could not correct this because he had far more important things to do than take care of the education of several hundred children.

"Firenze says the alignment of the constellations has turned bleak. Mars is rampant. He says that only the sacrifice of the greatest wizard of the age can stop the coming bloodshed." Of course, it would have to come down to him, Albus thought.

"What a load of bunk! The centaur will say anything to get attention." Sybil said.

"What can you see, Sybil - It is urgent that I glean any information for the good of England."

"Headmaster, you cannot rush prophecy. The Inner Eye does not see on command. It is not some sort of plot device that you pull out whenever you like. Divination is the most sensitive of magics, unlike transfiguring dung beetles or levitating feathers or mixing smelly ingredients." She quivered in outrage.

Dumbledore took out a thick pouch and counted out twenty gold galleons. "Is this enough inspiration?" he said.

Trelawney grunted. "Have the house elves refill all my sherry bottles too." Dumbledore nodded. She opened a new bottle and took a huge swig of some reddish brown substance. Trelawney stepped from the couch to a chair. She sat up straight and she took off her ridiculous multi colored bandana. Her eyes went rigid. She gasped and made loud theatrical noises. Then she seemed to fall asleep, snoring gently.

Barty also gave himself away by snorting at the absurdity of the whole thing. Here was Albus Dumbledore, reputed to one of the greatest wizards of all time, relying on a drunk and a fraud. Barty would never say it to his face but his master, Lord Voldemort, had feared Dumbledore. And yet the Headmaster put so much faith on this twit.

Trelawney's eyes opened again, and she had lost her fawning dramatic matter. She spoke now in a low serious voice and Dumbledore paid close attention. " _ **Aurelius Dumbledore will defeat the Dark Lord. The Chosen One must choose or else all is lost. Time is running out.**_ "

Dumbledore nodded and quickly cast an Enervate on the witch. She came to with a gasp. "Oh Hello, Albus. Did I say anything useful?"

"Yes, it was quite helpful, Sybill. You have been a great assistance to me." Albus said. "I will ask the house elves to come and tidy things up."

The Divination teacher yawned. "I am exhausted. I need some rest." She retired to her tiny bedroom, behind a concealed door in the Divination Classroom. Dumbledore left as well, whistling a happy tune. After a few minutes passed, a pasty young man with straw hair emerged. He looked carefully to make sure the coast was clear, and then took the ladder down.

Barty Crouch was not sure if it was all mummery, but the young man in the Nursing wing was a possible danger to Voldemort. His master would have to be told.


	36. Memories

**Memories**

Harry rushed down with Hermione to the nurse's wing. The crowd of gawkers had died down over the last day not due to a lack of interest but from the heavy auror guard. Mad Eye Moody headed the team of four aurors assigned to Aurelius, and he refused entry for trivial reasons. To his somewhat biased judgment, only the potential loss of a limb was a reason to seek medical treatment. Several students had feigned illness to get into the medical areas and Moody turned them away. Harry and Hermione were waved through by Sirius Black but not before Moody cast multiple spells to make sure the two were not poly juiced assassins.

Harry entered the wing to the sound of laughter. Abeforth Dumbledore, rarely seen at the castle, was recounting a scandalous tale about Albus Dumbledore, a pair of goats, and a smarmy carnival barker. Ariana looked on bemused and busied herself with measuring out a healing draught. The oddest sight was Aurelius. Harry had only seen the boy in pain or anger. He was laughing now, full belly laughs that bought tears to his eyes and a smile on Ariana.

"And that's why the Dumbledores are banned from ever returning to the County Fair!" concluded Abeforth.

"The male Dumbledores — the female ones don't act like idiots all the time." Ariana said.

"That's true. Ariana was never banned." Abeforth said. "Lad, are you sure you still want to join our family. It is not all Chief Warlock, Mugwump, muckety muck - you know."

The young man hesitated but nodded. "I have never had a family where I felt I belonged. I know I haven't done the right things in life. But if you would have me." He sounded like a lost little boy, far younger than his true age.

"We don't know yet if you are a Dumbledore - but if you are, then you will be welcomed." Abeforth said.

"Even though I tried to kill the Headmaster?" Aurelius said with a tinge of doubt.

"Who hasn't wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore at some point? You are certainly not alone in that." Abeforth said.

Ariana handed the boy a steaming concoction. "Here, drink that - it will strengthen you."

* * *

It was an odd dynamic, for Aurelius to cling to the Dumbledore siblings like that. Harry could see the gratitude in the boy's eyes as Abeforth and Ariana fussed over him. He has never had that, Harry realized. Never had a shred of affection as a child. He was desperate for family. He was desperate for love. Aurelius would do anything for it, which was how Grindelwald easily turned him into a weapon against the Headmaster, and how Abeforth and Ariana befriended him so easily.

Harry had a strange insight. If you take a boy, starve him of all hope and hide him in darkness, what would happen when you bring him back to the light? He would be pliable and open to manipulation. What would he do with freedom - would he go crazy and out of control? Would he rebel against those who imprisoned him?

Harry's vision blurred and he saw a twinkly eyed old man in fancy robes, proclaimed the greatest wizard since Merlin, who spoke many words while saying very little. Of course that boy would not be allowed any freedom. No, he would be controlled - doled only bits and snatches at a time, held in a cage with trusted guards, to be guided and used. Harry shuddered. Was that what happened to him? Beaten and abused, stripped of his parents, bereft of any friends. Was he merely an echo of Credence Barebone?

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine." Harry replied. He needed to shake this off. Vision or not, there were more important things than his personal happiness. He walked in to speak to Ariana.

* * *

Harry did not care to interrupt the family reunion. He gave a discrete wave to his godmother and she excused herself. Abeforth was still telling more stories about the past to a very receptive Aurelius. They walked to her office, and Hermione followed them as well.

"What is it Harry?" Ariana said after she shut the door.

"Godmum, tell me about Grindelwald's death. Who killed him?" Harry asked.

"He was an older gentleman - tall, well-dressed and kind."

"Do you have any idea who he was?" Harry said.

"No, just that he was a foreigner. He had an accent - but I was thirteen. I had never left my little village and I certainly didn't know where he was from."

"Nurse Dumbledore, do you have anything that might be a clue?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have this." Ariana took out the heavy gold necklace. Even in the morning light, the rubies glittered brightly.

"I think I have seen a necklace like this before in my books." Hermione said. "Does it have powers?"

"It regulates my emotions. It keeps my magic under control." Ariana said.

"I know where I have seen this before! Veelas wear this necklace." Hermione said. "They can use this to reduce their auras."

"Veela! Grindelwald has tried to attack the Delacours directly. How old was the man?" Harry said.

"Perhaps in his 60s." Ariana said.

"That's the connection. It was the Delacour family that killed Grindelwald." Harry said.

* * *

Harry sat in the Room of Requirement. He had discovered the room in Second Year, when his classmates had accused him of being the Heir to Slytherin simply because he could talk to snakes. In the two years that followed, it was a sanctuary, a place he could hide away from the glare of his titles and rank. Hermione, with the help of Crookshanks and Hedwig, had been the only one to discover his safe haven.

Hermione was here with him. She deserved to be, Harry thought. He had only known her for two months, but he felt more comfortable with her than anyone in the school, even those he had known for all four years. She had stood him in the First Task, and had uncovered Umbridge's crimes at the Ball. Even now, she waited patiently, rather than trying to probe him for more details. Harry knew that he could trust her, and that counted for a great deal.

He finished casting multiple privacy charms. The room had changed to hold a large ornate oak table with multiple comfortable chairs. He was holding Hermione's hand when the door opened. Ariana Dumbledore walked through accompanies by the Potters and the Delacours. Fleur had come with her parents, but Sirius and Nymphadora Black were watching Gabrielle, Rose and Jack.

Harry gestured for the adults to sit down. Ariana sat at his left, and Hermione at his right. Harry began. "I called you here today because we have discovered something important." Ariana took our her necklace. "Have you seen this before?" The question was directed at the Delacours.

Apolline Delacour gasped. "That was my mother's necklace. I remember it from the pictures of their wedding. But how do you have it?" she asked.

"It was a gift I received in 1899." Ariana said.

"Madame Delacour - what happened to your mother and father?" Harry asked.

The confusion on Madame Delacour was obvious. "I — I don't recall." Her face twisted in shock, and she grabbed her head in her hands. "My mother died when I was young. Very young. But my father. He disappeared, and he told me something. But I cannot remember."

Monsieur Delacour and Fleur tried to comfort the befuddled witch. Fleur hissed. "Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Because the truth is painful. Madame Delacour's father travelled back in time. He gave the necklace to Ariane right before he killed Grindelwald. He disrupted the time line. Credence Barebone or Aurelius Dumbledore was supposed to have met Grindelwald in the 1920s. He couldn't because Grindelwald was dead. Only when Grindelwald returned, could Aurelius fulfill his destiny — so he jumped in time 70 years later. So instead of Grindelwald being dealt with decades ago, he and Aurelius are both now in our time." Harry said.

"I remember my mother now. Her name was Oriane. She was killed when I was 2 - by Grindelwald's knights. They bombed Paris near the end of the war." Apolline said. "My father never fully recovered. He mourned her for his entire life."

"Your father went back for revenge. But he did not know that Gellert Grindelwald could revive himself. He also had no idea about Aurelius and his destiny." Harry said.  
"But this is incredible." Fleur said. "There are time turners but they go back for a few hours. How could he possibly go back a hundred years?"

"The evidence fits though. A time stream can be disrupted but it attempts to heal itself. If your grandfather killed Grindelwald, then that would cause huge ripples. All our lives, possibly the entire magical world might be different." Lily said.

"I am sorry. I cannot recall anything else, Lord Black." Apolline said.

"Your memories have been affected. We cannot remember anything about our past lives but Death can. I have seen flashes of the other world in my Cloak, and through Aurelius." Harry said.

"My father gave me a pensive. It is at Potter Manor. It might have my memories." Apolline said.

"Please get it, Madame Delacour. We need to know the truth." Harry said.

* * *

The Potter House Elf returned with the pensieve soon after the orders were given. The look of apprehension on Apolline's face was understandable. Harry used his occlumency to calm himself down. The Delacours would view the memories first but he wondered what it would mean for him. With a gulp, Madame Delacour walked into the pensieve, accompanied by her husband.

As they waited, Lily and James huddled together. The Potter family looked sad, Hermione thought. She wanted to comfort her boyfriend but he paced back and forth. Hermione didn't understand the magical world - not completely - but she did understand Harry. Behind his veneer of calm, something greatly bothered him, and she didn't know how she could reach him.

The Delacours returned ten minutes later, their faces pale and wan.

"What did you see?" Harry said.

"You were right - Lord Black. Apolline's father, the Comte De Montesquieu did go back to 1899. He had created some sort of ritual with the help of the French Unspeakables. He expected to die after killing Grindelwald." Monsieur Delacour said.

"How are the worlds different?" Harry asked.

"Grindelwald fought a long war from 1930 to 1945. That was the First Wizard War. Voldemort rose much earlier in the 1970s. That was the Second Wizard War." Apolline's eyes were red with tears. She looked at Harry somberly. "I am so so sorry. You were the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort attacked your family when you were a baby. Your parents died, and you killed him."

"And what happened to me? Did anyone know?" Harry asked.

"You disappeared for ten years. No one knew where you were." Apolline answered.

The tears broke through Harry's occlumency. It is all true - the visions. Voldemort had slain his mum and dad. He defeated him, but was sentenced to ten long and hard years - to be abused, and forgotten.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I know it iz very sad but you are still a hero." Fleur said.

"It is much more than that." Lily said. She hugged her son tightly as James looked on awkwardly.

"You have seen this before." Apolline said.

"Yes, Death has shown this to me - twice now. And she showed me more." Harry gently released his mom and wiped the tears away from his face. "I didn't know what was real and what was false. But it is clear now. Our world isn't real - it is a distortion. In the true world, I grew up as an orphan. My sister and brother were never born. And I know what happened to me." Harry said.

"Harry, even if that is true, you should see the memories. Perhaps there is something that could help." Hermione said.

"You are right, Hermione. Madame Delacour, could we look into the pensieve?" Harry asked. She nodded. Harry took Hermione's hand and jumped in.

* * *

Hermione looked at a dark castle, high up in the mountains. She saw several wizards wearing thick overcoats and derby hats hiding in the shadows as they crept closer to the fortress. She turned to whisper to Harry.

"You can speak normally, Hermione. They can't hear us. We are in the memories of the Delacour family."

An enormous bolt of lightning struck down, and several wizards died, as they were electrocuted. The remaining wizards retreated, as lights could be seen from the highest tower of the castle.

"Where are we, Harry?"

"That is Nurmengard Castle. Grindelwald must have built us in the 1930s. These memories are probably from Fleur's grandfather, the Comte."

* * *

The scene shifted. They were outdoors under a blue sky. There were rows of white chairs on either side of a golden white carpet. White and gold flowers, golden balloons, and white ribbons decorated the festive grounds and the carpet ended under a white wedding canopy, held up by 4 poles, adorned with green vines and red roses and topped with a crown of white flowers. A wedding march played as wizards and witches began to fill the seats. Hermione noticed that the wizards on the right side were all gorgeous and bore a close resemblance to Fleur Delacour.

An elegant tall man waited under the carpet, his aristocratic face bearing a huge smile. A veiled woman strode down the carpet, in a lovely white and gold dress. She flipped off her veil, and kissed the man in the face, as the crowd roared their approval. The priest chuckled and began to recite the vows.

"That must be the Comte and Apolline's mother on their wedding day." Hermione said.

* * *

Harry and Hermione found themselves in a ragged city, with men and women darting around mostly empty streets. Everywhere there were signs of fear and desolation in the faces of hungry children and frightened adults. A klaxon rang, and people rushed home. They were next to a giant arch with friezes of soldiers on every side. Twelve large avenues radiated from the arch into long boulevards as far as the eye could see.

"Harry, we must be in Paris. This is the Arc de Triomphe, where the French would march after victories."

"There doesn't seem like much to celebrate now." Harry said. The city was deserted with only a few night patrols. Far off, they could hear the faint sounds of muggle gunfire.

"Harry, Paris was occupied for most of World War II. If there is gunfire, it could be the liberation." Hermione said.

Slowly the city began to wake up. Lights flickered on, and citizens crept out, singing and humming. Then Harry saw him. His white hair and mustache stood out in the dark sky and he was flying, not on a broom, but rather a platform. Dark wizards on brooms accompanied him, but all eyes were on Gellert Grindewald.

The wizard raised his right arm and motes of fire sprang from the Elder Wand. The specks grew and grew into blue globes of flame, rushing to meet the ground. They smashed into buildings and streets, setting fires and sowing chaos. Faster and faster, Gellert swung the wand, shooting the sparks in wide arcs. Harry and Hermione took cover. The songs turned into screams as Paris began to burn.

"I don't remember the Germans destroying Paris in the history books." Hermione said. "Could this be a different history?"

"Maybe he targeted the wizards only." Harry gripped his wand.

"There is nothing we can do. This is a memory - it already happened." Hermione said. They watched an enraged Grindelwald rampage through the city. No one would save his victims.

* * *

Harry and Hermione exited the pensieve. They saw memories involving Grindelwald, but none of Voldemort. The Delacours were affected far more by the European war than the British one, and they saw the Comte de Montesquieu's experiences during the fighting.

"What did you see, Lord Black?" Apolline asked.

'I saw a failed attack on Nurmengard. I saw a wedding — your father and mother. And I saw Paris burning." Harry said.

"My mother died in Paris. Grindelwald set the city on flame when it was clear he had lost." Apolline said.

"I am sorry, Madame Delacour." Harry said. "There was little of Voldemort - can you tell more?"

"I do not know much — I was in France and the bloodshed was in England. But I know this. Voldemort was as dangerous and perhaps even evil than Grindelwald. He murdered whole families and forced people to betray their friends. Grindelwald wanted to conquer Europe. He fought like a general, conquering cities and countries. Voldemort wanted power over everyone, and would resort to dreadful things to gain that control." Apolline said.

"So the Second Wizard War was as bad as the First one?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps worse. It was confined to Britain mostly, so it affected less people. Before you defeated Voldemort, England was in a state of terror. They were so afraid of him they would not even dare to use his name. He was a sadistic bastard, willing to torture and sacrifice even his followers." Apolline said.

"Wonderful." Harry said. A thought struck him. "Do you know if he had returned from the dead in that world?"

"I did not even knew he was alive. There were rumors of course but most people believed you had killed him. If he had come back, then perhaps he was already plotting in the shadows. Certainly the Beauxbatons School had no knowledge of any danger in England." Apolline said.

"Even if he was in the shadows — he would only be there for a reason. I have met Riddle. He enjoys dominating others. He wants others to kneel before him. He became Minister in this world because he wants power." Harry said.

"What should we do, Lord Black?" asked Monsieur Delacour.

"For now, I would ask that you not speak of this, not even to Madame Bones. I need to think about how to confront Grindelwald and Voldemort. I can't face them in open battle, and both of them are very powerful - certainly stronger than I am. They have both returned from the dead, and we don't know how to stop that." Harry said.

"Harry, what about the Hallows?" Lily asked. "Is there any way to use them against the Dark Lords?"

"Possibly. Although the Elder Wand in Grindelwald's hand may neutralize that. But it may be our best shot."


	37. Between Two Dark Lords

**Between Two Dark Lords**

Barty Crouch awaited anxiously as Voldemort carefully examined his memory of the prophecy. His master had been pleased when Barty had reported and then furious at the prediction that this boy would defeat the Dark Lord.

"Why does Dumbledore have a pet seer and I do not?" Voldemort groused.

"My Lord. Are we certain it is true? The woman was drunk and did it merely for a paltry twenty gold galleons. Everyone at Hogwarts believes she is a charlatan."

"Not Dumbledore. He sought her out over this centaur half breed. If Dumbledore believes her, then it must be true."

Barty knew better to argue with the Dark Lord. Prophecies were odd things. Often belief in a prophecy could cause it to come true. Then again, there were prophecies that nobody believed which still came true, albeit in a way that no one expected. He turned his attention back to his master.

"Is the Chosen One this Aurelius? Or could it be someone else — And clearly the Dark Lord he is meant to defeat would be Grindelwald." Voldemort mused.

"Master, how do you know it does not refer to you?" Barty asked.

The look on Voldemort's faced caused Barty to shiver. "Fool — I cannot be defeated. I am immortal."

Barty doubted that either of the Lord Blacks would agree. "Master, what are your commands?"

"We must capture this Aurelius. If Grindelwald is using him for his cause, he would make a valuable tool for us."

"But Master - he is behind a heavy auror guard, under the Hogwarts Wards, and surrounded by the Dumbledores."

"Bah, you lack vision. Do we know whether this man truly is Dumbledore's lost brother?"

"The prophecy identifies him as such." Barty said. "Who else could Aurelius Dumbledore be?"

"Ah, but only Albus heard the prophecy, not this Aurelius. And therein lies our opportunity. We will lure him out of the castle, past the protective wards. You will hint that there is evidence of his past, and bring him to me." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, your will shall be done." Barty bowed and turned to leave.

Voldemort knew this plan could fail. If the Headmaster told Aurelius of the prophecy, then the Dumbledore family would be united, and young Aurelius would feel no need to search for clues. In all likelihood, he would lose Crouch as his spy at Hogwarts. But that was a small chance to pay for gaining control of the key to this prophecy.

* * *

Aurelius looked at the black haired boy he had met three times already, always on the opposing side. He faced him again, but this time over a table in the Nursing Wing and not in battle. Aurelius knew the lack of anger on the boy's face could be a trick to lull him into complacency. He was used to being deceived and mistreated his whole life by the powerful and he doubted that Harry Potter would be an exception.

Aurelius had heard much about Harry Potter from Grindelwald. He was Dumbledore's man, a lackey who followed the Headmaster around like a puppy eager to please. He had no will of his own, and was merely one of Albus Dumbledore's many faceless followers, happy to do whatever the great man wished. Grindelwald had clearly misled him. The boy facing him was no servant, as the deference of the aurors showed.

"It's okay, Aurelius - Harry is my godson. He won't bite." Ariana said.

"Thank you Ariana." the boy said. "Would you prefer Aurelius or Credence?"

"Aurelius please. I don't want anything to do with the Barebone family."

"I can understand that. Aurelius, then. We need help. Grindelwald will attack us again. He is a Dark Lord. He will hurt a lot of people." Harry said.

"I am not sure. He told me who I was. Nobody else helped me." Aurelius said.

"He used you, Aurelius. To hurt those children from Durmstrang. Do you want that?" Harry asked.

Beads of sweat dropped from Aurelius's brow. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know what would happen. This urge came over me." He paused for a bit. "Sometimes, I just can't control it. The monster comes out. I am just a freak."

"Look, you made mistakes. You can atone for it. Help me defeat Grindelwald or at least defend ourselves against him. He has attacked Hogwarts and London." Harry said.

"What is going to happen to me? To my magic?" Aurelius asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Grindelwald showed me how to use magic. He gave me a wand. Will I lose that now?"

"The magic isn't in the wand, Aurelius. That is merely a tool. The magic has always been a part of you. Just because you weren't taught, doesn't mean you don't have it." Harry said. "As for the aurors, I don't know. You attacked Diagon Alley — twice. Thankfully, no one was hurt. It will be up to Madam Bones but she is a fair witch."

"I don't know if I can fight Grindelwald but I can try to help."

"The Elder Wand - is there any way to get it from him?" Harry asked.

That was not a question Aurelius expected. "I don't see how. He keeps it with him all the time."

"Is there any time when he might be more vulnerable or it could be stolen?" Harry probed.

"Grindelwald loves only one thing — power, the power he can use to reshape the world. He doesn't have other interests or anything else he cares about. He had no friends or lovers - he cares about nothing. The Elder Wand is power to him. Since he gained it, I have never seen him without it."

"How did he gain it?" Harry asked it.

"He found it from a wand maker — Gregorivitch. He animated Gregorovitch's dead body, after he found it. But Grindelwald won't let you have the wand easily. You will have to take it from him, by force. And he is a very powerful wizard." Aurelius said.

* * *

Outside the nursing wing, students clustered on their way to lunch. The first morning of classes had been a great success. Without Umbridge's interference and disdain, Lily Potter had far more leeway to educate the muggleborns. Hermione had taken two classes that morning - charms from Professor Potter and an introduction to runes by Bathsheba Babbling. And in the afternoon, she would be allowed to audit a guest talk to N.E.W.T. level students on Arithmancy by Callista, a famous Greek mathematician from the Institute of Alexandria. Few wizards or witches would have been excited by a lecture on non Euclidean math and magic, but then, Hermione was not most wizards. Being invited by Lily Potter and Septima Vector made her day.

Others were not so excited by the return of school. Hermione heard a number of fourth year students grumbling in the Great Hall.

"Barty Crouch can barely teach. He wants to start by reviewing our last year. Are we really going to learn about grindylows and Red Caps again, whatever those things were?"

"All you have to do is buy Slughorn a gift. That's how the Slytherins get high grades."

"If I see one more Blast Ended Skrewt, I am going to drop Care of Magical Creatures."

The muggleborns were still too giddy about learning magic to share these sentiments. They were being offered new electives and ways to further their schooling. The Hogwarts gossip was on a different matter.

* * *

"I can't believe they haven't arrested this impostor." a certain red haired Gryffindor wizard grumbled.

"I saw Harry going into the Nurse's Wing to speak with him." Neville said.

"Do you think he is really Dumbledore's long lost brother?" Lavender asked.

"Of course not - Dumbledore would never banish his brother. He's Dumbledore! It must all be a lie - that Aurelo person must be more mental than Loony." Ron snorted.

"Maybe he is not such a bad person." Hermione said. "Harry could convince him to help. Or at least not attack Hogwarts."

"Harry is being stupid. You can't trust villains. People don't change. Evil is evil — we all know obscurials are dark creatures. Harry is just setting himself up to be stabbed in the back." Ron replied loudly.

"Those little kids who got turned into obscurials weren't dark. They were just victims.' Lavender said.

Ron Weasley snorted as he built the largest sandwich Hermione had ever seen. It was longer than his hand to his elbow, wider as his head, and piled higher than Hogwarts: a History. Ron's jaws appeared to unhinge as he took a mighty chomp.

"He is not 10 years old. He is in his twenties. He came here to kill the Headmaster. He is probably Grindelwald's most trusted follower, or secret lover. He is a menace to Hogwarts, to all of us." Ron said as he spat out bits of bread and cold cuts.

The red headed boy continued to masticate the mighty sandwich. Many students agreed with him. Hermione was glad that Harry was speaking with Aurelius, and not a mob of easily swayed witches and wizards. Otherwise, Credence or Aurelius would be chased out of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione went to meet Lily Potter in the Hogwarts library. She found her second favorite teacher pouring over several stacks of books, with the most prominent work being the Montfort book on time.

"Hello, Professor Potter. Should we go to the lecture?" Hermione asked.

"Let me finish writing down some notes." Lily answered, working on several complicated arithmantic equations.

Hermione was not a snoop but her natural curiosity led her to glance at the work. Lily's frustration could be seen in the dozens of crossed out formulas. " Are you working on…?" "I am trying to recreate the ritual that the Comte used. None of the numbers seem to add up. It is harder than building a sorcerer stone." Lily said ruefully.

"Couldn't you ask the French? There must be some records of the ritual." Hermione said.

"Paris is controlled by Grindelwald. He has taken over the Department of Mysteries there. We could try to go to the French Ministry to see if there are any papers left but that should be a last resort." Lily said. "The last thing we want is for others to discover the ritual. Imagine if Grindelwald or Voldemort could travel back in time. The entire time stream could be polluted."

"Professor Potter, if you discover the ritual, what will you do? Will you go back in time? And what happens then?" a wide eyed Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Hermione. Is our time stream worse than the original? Apolline let James and I use the pensieve. We saw the first Grindelwald War from the Comte's perspective and the second Voldemort war from news clippings. They were both brutal. A lot of people died, some of them friends of ours."

"If you correct the time line, you and Mr. Potter would die." Hermione gasped.

"That doesn't worry me, Hermione. There are many things worse than death." Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I am a mom. I care more about my children more than myself. I am sure James would agree. What happens to Rose and Jack if I die before they are born? Where do their souls go? And what about Harry?" There were tears in Lily's eyes.

"What happened to Harry in the other world?" Hermione asked.

"No mother wants their child to suffer."

* * *

Grindelwald descended from his chariot of thestrals. The huge skeletal beasts struck fear in all those who saw them. Most wizards in Germany and France could see them now, thanks to his armies. Grindelwald did not enjoy dealing death but it was necessary to usher in a better world for everyone. Future generations would praise him for his courage. What were a few hundred lives compared to peace in our time?

That would be the fate of Paris. It was a glamorous city with a thriving magical community. He would have enjoyed living here many years ago. Still, there were more important things. He needed to make sure there was no silly Resistance, so in one stroke, he would achieve two goals. He walked along the River Seine in the sixth Arondissement. A large abbey rose next to him, home to some long dead muggle kings. They did not deserve their monument, and he would rebuild it higher and grander.

He entered the Place Furstenberg, a small square along the main street. It stood in the shadows the French Senate building. This was exactly the problem. The magical world hid like rats from the muggles. What was there to fear? What could muggles do against the Imperious curse? The fountain was a dull cast iron green with four nymphs holding up a dome. Water poured in three rivulets down the sides. Grindelwald motioned with the Elder Wand, and the door opened.

* * *

The French Ministry of Magic was packed full of families waiting desperately to register. Grindelwald had alerted the city that this was the last day, and there were stragglers who had dawdled, hoping for some miracle. He saw his knights lined up, taking the measure of several households. Grindelwald walked to the most senior representative of the French Ministry, who looked on the scene with dismay.

"Have they sworn the oaths?" he said.

A beautiful dark haired witch answered for the Frenchman. "We believe 80% of the citizens have come. There a few holdouts still, and some may be hiding in muggle areas." She batted her long lashed. The witch was alluring but Grindelwald did not care about sex. He never had. Power was far more intoxicating.

Joffre, the French Minister of Defense, pleaded. "Grindelwald. You can't do this. You will destroy the city."

"Cities can be rebuilt, Joffre. Any wizards who are foolish enough to die today bear their own blame. I have made it clear what will happen." Grindelwald.

Three more families swore a magical oath, pledging on their life and magic never to resist Grindelwald. His henchmen claimed that an oath of service would be too tricky, and open him up to potential sabotage. This way, there would be no wizard in Paris who could resist him, except for the cravens who were hiding.

A hard faced man dragged a chained wizard in front of Gellert. "This one won't swear, my Lord."

The prisoner spat at his captor, and turned his hateful eyes on Grindelwald. "German bastard, Go to hell." the ex-auror screamed. At least, he was braver than Joffre.

Grindelwald smiled magnanimously. Even with this provocation, he had not reacted, showing his poise and grace. Truly, he was far more merciful than any muggle king or emperor.

"This one is part of a resistance cell, my Lord." the attractive witch said. "There are other members out in the city."

"Why don't you tell us where they are? You will spare their lives." Grindelwald said.

"So we can be slaves? I would rather die." the prisoner said.

"That can easily be arranged. Leave him outside. I believe we have thirty minutes left." At his pronouncement, several French witches and wizards went pale. "Is everything ready?"

His lieutenants began their report. "We have twenty enlarged muggle bombs placed outside. Grimmson has conjured an illusion of fighter jets and missiles launched from England. We have fiendfyre ready to be cast in every district, with portkeys back to the Ministry."

"Make certain the illusion is accurate. The missiles and the planes must appear to be English, not French. It must be obvious that this was the fault of a belligerent Britain." Grindelwald said.

A strangled cry came from the French Minister. "You are going to kill 2 million people!"

Grindelwald looked at him in puzzlement. "There are only 3000 wizards in Paris. If Madam Rosier is correct, only 500 or so are left in the city."

"There are 2.2 million non magicals living in Paris." the Frenchman said.

"Minister, there are 60 million French men, and billions of muggles in the world. What do a few million matter? For the Greater Good." Grindelwald said.

His henchmen echoed him. "For the Greater Good."

"Minister, what of the goblins? They have refused to join us. Those beasts claim their vaults and tunnels will protect them." another nondescript wizard said.

"The goblins are of no account, and can be easily replaced. Enough with these trivial matters. It is time." His eyes blazed with the madness that the truly great conquerors possessed.

The few holdouts were dragged out through the fountain. The rest of the Parisian magicals, who had sworn the oaths of loyalty, came out, watching through the massive glass windows their city. Grindelwald nodded to his lieutenants. The massive illusion began to play out as Typhoon fighters materialized and seemingly began to drop missiles on the city. The skyline erupted with flames and the French landmarks imploded. Smoke billowed all over the city and explosions shattered the night. Grindelwald apparated out into the cold winter air. As he hovered high in the sky, on the Champs Elysees, he could see the unnaturally bright orange fires being conjured by the knights. He could smell the stench of burning as cars, buildings, and streets all went on fire. The screams were drowned out by the giant muggle bombs, with the blasts forming a symphony of destruction. Grindelwald summoned his own fiendfyre - a massive blue dragon. It would be written off by the muggles as a neon mirage, a figment of imagination to cranks and lunatics. The wizards in Europe would know. They would know the folly of opposing him, the power of the Elder Wand, and the new future - one where wizards would no longer hide. Paris would be rebuilt by wizards and for wizards - after he burned it to the ground. In the French Ministry, thousands of Frenchmen watched heartbroken as their city was utterly razed.

* * *

Barty Crouch approached the Nurse's Wing carefully. His father had been Head of the DMLE and that gave him a certain leeway with the aurors. His ordeal at Snape's hands also made him a sympathetic character. That said, he was glad that Mad Eye Moody wasn't on guard.

He went over to see Aurelius who sat over a tray of food brought by a house elf. Both Ariana and Abeforth were at dinner, in the Great Hall and the Hog's Head respectively. Albus was no where in sight.

"Hello, young Aurelius. My name is Barty. I teach Defense against Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I would be happy to take you on as my apprentice."

Aurelius's eyes lit up at first before wincing. "I don't think I can. They didn't even let me have my wand."

"No matter. I can see you are a very strong wizard. The spells you cast were quite powerful." Barty said.

"I have only been doing magic for a few weeks now. I don't know how much of it is my wand. Gregorivitch crafted it himself." Aurelius said.

Interesting, given the rumors that Gregorivitch had been murdered. "Well if you are a Dumbledore, your power comes from your blood, not the wand."

Aurelius frowned. "But I don't know if I am a Dumbledore yet."

"There is a simple way to found out." Barty said.

"What? How?"

"There is a Dumbledore family tree. You can see whether your branch is on."

"But — why did the Dumbledore not know about this?"

Barty Crouch was a glib liar. "Your father, Percival Dumbledore, was sentenced to Azkaban. He took the tree with him. He died and none of the Dumbledores claimed his possessions. The tree sat at the Ministry, until my father, the head of the DMLE, discovered it. I can take you there tonight, if you would like."

Aurelius sat up. "Why don't we go now?"

Barty chuckled. "I see you are very eager. If the aurors see me leaving with you, they will stop us. I will leave first. Here is a wand." Barty quickly taught the young man the Disillusionment spell. "After I leave, wait a hour. Cast this spell, and meet me in front of the Great Hall. We will leave for you to discover your true destiny."

* * *

Harry ate a late dinner. He had been busy preparing to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. Harry was glad that Umbridge was out of the school, but his work load had increased. He could now use spells in the three classes he taught for the muggleborns each week. He had to finish the video tablets for Year 3. They had been quite popular even at Hogwarts and for the foreign schools. Finally, many of his classmates and even older witches like Angelina and Katie asked that he instruct them as well. Ordinarily he would not take on so many tasks but given the threats hanging over the magical world, how could he refuse?

Harry checked the Marauder's Map. It had become a nervous twitch, and he remembered his uncle's words — all Lord Blacks are paranoid. The greater the precautions, the easier it is to defeat our enemies. Odd, he saw Aurelius Dumbledore near the Great Hall in the company of Barty Crouch. He wondered why Aurelius was out of the Nurse's wing, without any auror guards. It was strange to that the Map identified him as Aurelius. Did that mean he truly was a Dumbledore? Or did the map merely show what the person believed? A few weeks ago, would the dot been labeled Credence? It was a question for magical theory and Harry was quite bad in those areas. He was practically inclined, and scored highest on the actual usage of spells.

A red headed Hufflepuff witch rushed over to his table. Susan Bones was out of breath when she stopped. "Harry, I received an urgent Patronus" she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There is a major red alert - Amelia, I mean the Minister, is summoning everyone."

"I will take a portkey to the Ministry." he said.

"No, she is coming here. She wants to be under the strongest wards possible." Susan said.

"What? She is worried about security at the Ministry? How bad is it?" Harry said.

"They have ordered a general evacuation of London. Everyone in Diagon and Knockturn Alley has been told to leave. Even the London branch of Gringotts may shut down." Susan said.

The last point was the true shocker. In five hundred years, Gringotts had never closed. What disaster could have frightened the goblins?

* * *

Harry informed his parents and friends. Wizards and witches loved gossip and even Susan Bones rushing over to see him at dinner would be a topic of conversation. If Susan's intelligence was correct, and he had no reason to believe it wasn't, an evacuation of Diagon Alley would be the front page of the **Daily Prophet** tomorrow.

The meeting was well attended. Madam Bones had brought her closest Secretaries and Albus many of his senior teachers. A giant screen had been dragged into the room, courtesy of the Unspeakables. The Delacours and the other foreign Headmasters were there as well. Harry decided that he would not need Narcissa or Andromeda there for now. House Black would wait until they knew what happened before reacting.

The screen turned to a scene of immense destruction, bodies strewn all over, and fires still raging. Most of the buildings had been reduced to slag and rubble. Madame Maxime and Apolline Delacour reacted at once, immediately recognizing the once beautiful and now decimated skyline.

"Sacre Bleu, is that Paris?" Madame Maxime cried.

"As of thirty minutes ago." Croaker said. "What is even worse are these pictures."

"Worse — how could anything be worse than the destruction of our city." the Beauxbatons headmistress said, with anguish.

Images of British fighter jets appeared, dropping dozens of bombs on the helpless French. Stunned silence filled the ruin.

"That can't have happened." Sirius Black said.

"Of course not." Harry said. "This is Grindelwald. Some of the fire is blue — remember his dragon in Diagon Alley. He wants war between France and England. How many people died?"

"Correct, Lord Black." Croaker said. "We don't know - but the city has been destroyed. The hospitals are ruined. Most of the large buildings are complete wrecks. I would guess that most of the people are dead or dying. The only area that seems to have survived is the sixth Arondissement."

Regulus Black had visited that part of the city a few times in his official role. "That is where the French Ministry of Magic is. Near Rue Furstenburg."

"So perhaps Grindelwald had the foresight to warn the wizards. He may have kept them at the Ministry and saved their lives." Dumbledore said.

"He killed all the muggles, Albus. Or tried to kill all of them. There are millions of people living in Paris!" Lily Potter said.

"There is a much bigger problem. What is the French government saying?" Harry said.

"Lord Black is right." Amelia Bones stated. There is footage now of English planes bombing the capital. This is a clever illusion but the muggles will not believe that. The French have declared war. Their airbases are active and their Prime Minister is seeking support from other countries."

"That is why you evacuated London." Harry said.

"Ragnok has informed us that Gringotts Paris is gone - all the goblins were killed with fire - in their tunnels. The goblins are livid but the French are even angrier. Our sources in the British government expect a full scale attack soon." Amelia said.

* * *

The door slammed open. Harry and several others aimed their wands immediately at a panicked Nymphadora Black followed by Ariana and a few other aurors. "Minister, Aurelius Dumbledore has disappeared!"

"Perhaps he has returned to Grindelwald." Dumbledore offered.

Amelia Bones was madder than a hungry nundu. "What? How did he get his wand back?"

"Chief, Moody still has his wand." Nymphadora said.

"I have it taped to my belly, Amelia. There is no way any young rapscallion could steal it." Moody declared.

Harry really did not need to know the particulars of Moody's hiding areas. "I think Barty Crouch was talking to Aurelius earlier."

"Barty did come in to the Nurse's wing but he left a few minutes after." Nympadora said.

"No, he was talking to Aurelius outside, near the Great Hall." Harry said.

"Why would Barty speak to Aurelius? The two didn't know each other." Ariana said.

"Can't we ask Crouch?" Harry asked.

"I will send him a patronus." Dumbledore took out his wand and a phoenix patronus emerged. "Find Mr. Crouch. Tell him we need his presence." The patronus flashed away, and then reappeared, warbling a sad tune. "Odd, Barty is also not in the castle."

"What does Barty Crouch have to do with Aurelius Dumbledore?" James Potter asked.

Harry clutched his head. "Bugger! I am such an idiot." His mum was too shocked to warn him about his language. It was not becoming of a Lord Black but frustration had boiled over. "Barty Crouch teaches Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts!"

"So?" asked several adults, who clearly should have known better as well.

"Every single Defense Teacher has betrayed the school in some way. EVERY SINGLE ONE for the last four years. Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin, Snape and now Crouch!" Harry said.

"Well, it wasn't really Remus's fault." James muttered.

"He forgot to take a potion that he is taken every month for 20 years. What idiot does that?" Lily glared at her apologetic husband.

"Wait, Harry. Every single Defense Teacher. Why were we not told?" asked Amelia to Dumbledore.

"I am sure it was just a coincidence. You can't expect me to hire good teachers." Dumbledore said. "I have been so busy with very important things, that are all top secret."

"Quirrel was possessed. Lockhart was a fraud who stole other people's lives. Lupin - well, let's give him a pass. Snape was Grindelwald's spy. So who is Crouch working for?" Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed. All this negativity. No doubt the Cloak was corrupting Harry with necrotic energy. "We don't know Crouch has betrayed Hogwarts. It may be a simple coincidence that he and Barty are out of the castle at the same time."

Amelia was infuriated. "Dumbledore, if every one of your DADA teachers went bad, why didn't you do anything about it? Particularly with two Dark Lords running around?"

"That is rather unfair." Dumbledore refuted the Minister. "I was only aware of the Dark Lords a month ago. How could I have known Snape was Grindelwald's minion when I believed him dead for 90 plus years. As for Crouch, the Ministry reaffirmed his appointment, You said you could not spare any aurors as teachers."

"This is not the time to assign blame." Harry said. His uncle always told him to focus on the problem. "We need to find Aurelius. We need to determine who Crouch works for. And we need to understand what will happen with England and France."

"Lord Black is right." Minister Bones agreed. "The Ministry and Hogwarts can deal with the first two. As for the third, it is out of our control. War is coming, and we can't do anything about it."

* * *

After they left Hogwarts, Crouch took a portkey with Aurelius. They appeared in a small village, nestled between two steep hills. Aurelius could see a graveyard and a church in the distance. There was a manor house near then, that had clearly seen some better days. Crouch beckoned to Aurelius to follow.

The two entered the large dilapidated home. Several windows were boarded up, the roof was missing tiles, and vines sprawled unchecked over the brick walls.

"What is this place? And why would the Dumbledore family tree be here?" Aurelius asked.

"You will find all your answers inside." Crouch said.

The door squeaked open. The interior was as ruined as the exterior, with dusty chairs, cobwebs in the halls, and the hiss of snakes. Aurelius grabbed at his wand, only to find that it had filched from him when he was dazed from the portkey.

A ghastly looking man sat, facing them on an ornate wooden chair, his black robes a contrast to his bald skull-white face. The freakishly red eyes burned with intelligence and his chin ended in a sharp point, like a snake's fang. He had no nose, merely slits where the two nostrils should have been. His face was scarred by six deep scratches, three on each side and his left side bore the scars of a terrible fight. A giant green snake, easily as thick as a man's thighs, slithered around his shoulders - its oblong head also turned toward the two wizards.

"Hello, Aurelius." Voldemort said. "I am very glad to meet you."


	38. An Unlikely Hero

**An Unlikely Hero**

In her two months at Hogwarts, Hermione had become used to crowds of students milling about hallways, waiting for snippets of news or approved gossip. It was rarely this raucous though as all four houses were well represented tonight. The Ravenclaws and the Slytherins lurked in the shadows, waiting for any tidbits they could glean. The Gryffindors - at least most of them - had been stunned into silence by the wild assertions of the Hufflepuff mob.

"It is all Harry Potter's fault. Why didn't he kill Grindelwald or Voldemort when he had a chance? He is the one responsible for this mess." Fears of another Hufflepuff massacre had given Zacharias Smith a platform that the pompous wizard was happy to use. A small contingent of fourth year Hufflepuffs voiced their approval.

"Oi, you prats. Harry is the only one who saved your ungrateful idiots. How can you turn on him?" said an irate Ron Weasley.

"Be quiet - we all know about how you talk about Harry behind his back." Smith retorted.

"I am his best mate. I am allowed to take the piss out of him. You Puffs should shut up!" Smith and Weasley snarled at each other, like leaders of rival gangs in West Side Story.

The witches stood apart from the bellicose wizards but they were also on edge. Everyone knew something drastic had happened that evening. Ministry officials had swarmed the school, and even Susan Bones could get little information from the grim faced aurors. The rumors were being fanned hotter by the fear. and while Zacharias was a twit full of self importance, he played into the existing narrative. Life outside the magical bubble was getting worse, and no one knew what to do.

Hermione wished that she had access to the muggle news. Magic was well and good but the wizard wireless played only sappy love songs and ministry nostrums. She was certain a television or telephone would have disseminated news faster and cleaner than the Hogwarts gossip vine. If there had been some disaster, her parents might know. She make her way to a secluded alcove and flipped on her communication mirror to the worried face of her mum.

The news was horrifying. Paris had been utterly destroyed. English bombers were the culprit, and the French were seeking for the assistance of the European Union for a full fledged attack on the United Kingdom. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps even more, had died and England was being dragged in front of the Security Council for war crimes. The British government vociferously denied any involvement but the photos and videos of British planes could not be refuted without magic. Her parent had bought jugs of bottled water, non perishable food, and other essentials from the local Tesco, waiting on edge for the future retaliation.

Hermione signed off in shock, her only wish that her parents stay safe. They had also urged her to hunker down, although her father complained about the appalling safety record of Hogwarts. Hermione knew though that muggle retaliation would be unlikely against a castle in Scotland. She saw a crying Fleur Delacour with a few other Beauxbatons witches. She went to hug the desolate witch. Gasps broke out as the news of the Paris attack filtered through the crowd. Even the loudmouths from both the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor houses quieted down.

* * *

Harry Potter walked out of his meeting, and made a beeline for Fleur. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder, and turned to other students. The squabbling died down and the crowd turned somber.

"Paris had been destroyed. The world thinks that the British government bombed the city. It is not true, but everyone will believe it." Harry said.

"How did it happen?" Susan asked.

"Muggle weapons. We think Grindelwald got a hold of muggle bombs and planted them in the city, and then created a powerful illusion of an air attack. Of course, it will be difficult to convince anyone who doesn't know magic about it." Harry said.

"Well, if it is muggle weaponry, we can defeat it easily." Ron Weasley said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We can use magic, right? Magic can beat all this muggle stuff." Ron cried.

Hermione wasn't sure who would reprove the red head first — Fleur, Harry, or any of the half bloods in the room who knew actual history. In a shock. it turned out to be Draco. "Weasley, you are an idiot. Muggle weapons are much more powerful than anything we have."

The red headed squawked back. "How do you know, Malfoy?

"Before the Statute of Secrecy, the Malfoy family had close ties to the British government." the pale blond wizard sniffed. "In fact, Lucius Malfoy the Third was betrothed to Queen Elizabeth!"

The shocking revelation turned Ron even redder, like a tomato that was far too ripe. "What? You mean we could be swearing oaths of loyalty to a Malfoy?"

"We were well respected for our contributions to the Crown." Draco sniffed.

"Could this be true, Harry? Queen Bess hitching up with a Malfoy!" Ron cried in despair.

"Ron, who knows. That was around the Hundred Year War - it was a brutal time - a lot of treachery, betrayal, and plotting. We have much bigger problems right now." Harry said.

"But Harry, Draco could be related to the Queen!" Ron hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was too much to deal with both Ron and Draco right now. The students finally dispersed, as it became clear that there was no more tidbits of information to be had. Harry left, his focus on a more important question than whether Draco would make a good princess. Where had Aurelius Dumbledore gone with Barty Crouch? And what did that mean for the magical world?

* * *

Aurelius woke in chains, aching from his recent ordeal. He had resisted Voldemort's occlumency and the bastard resorted to torture. Still, Aurelius had refused to divulge anything. He was used to pain. The Crucio had been excruciating, but his beatings at the hands of his step mother hardened him. Voldemort's rant about this new prophecy gave him hope. After all, there was an Aurelius Dumbledore who would defeat a dark lord, and he was the most likely candidate. Knowing his identity was worth a few hours of agony, no matter how excruciating.

The house appeared deserted. In the midst of Voldemort's long and dull monologue, a squat toad of a woman had come in, claiming to bear important news. Aurelius had not heard much of what was said but clearly something had happened. The two wizards had left with the witch soon after, and Aurelius had passed out from the pain. In his delirium, he had not noticed the chains until now. The chains were attached to the floor but there was enough slack for him to move around. He wondered if he could escape.

Then he saw the snake. It was a giant serpent, at least 15 feet long, that coiled near his feet. It raised its head, larger than a man, and Aurelius could see the twin fangs, glistening with some dark liquid, as it swayed closer to him. Even before the coal black eyes met his, he knew this unquestionable fact - the snake would never harm him. Aurelius had met her somehow in some lost time, and he had loved Nagini as much as his broken and damaged soul could love anyone. He cradled her head to his body and she gently touched him with a forked tongue, avoiding any contact with the deadly fangs.

"I am okay." he said, not knowing whether she understood him. "When they return, you have to leave me. They can't know or they will use you against me." he said. The serpent swayed its head, and Aurelius held his long lost love for a while longer.

* * *

Amelia Bones wondered what gods she had angered in a past life. No wizard, not even Merlin or Morgana Le Fay, would be able to hex her this badly. Her term as Minister of Magic had started with Lucius Malfoy's attack on London Bridge, breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Then she received irrefutable evidence of Voldemort's return from Narcissa Malfoy's testimony and an assassination attempt on her life. Now, she was dealing with a potential war on British soil, and that had become more than just a muggle threat.

She grabbed the pitcher of hot coffee and dumped an entire bag of sugar into it. She wondered if she needed something stronger, looking at Mad Eye Moody's silver flask. Dumbledore and several teachers were attending this meeting, as was Lord Black and his representatives.

She would deliver the bad news first. "There was a break-out at Azkaban. All of our prisoners have escaped - Malfoy, the Lestranges, Avery, Nott, Rosier. We believe Voldemort himself went to the island. The warden and several other guards managed to stay alive by hiding in the cells. They saw Barty Crouch Junior with Voldemort and Umbridge." Amelia took a giant gulp of coffee. There was even worse to come. "The Ministry was also looted last night. They paid particular attention to the Department of Speakers."

Croaker continued. "They stole several artifacts but the most important were the time turners. Rookwood took all the research relating to time travel."

Lily Potter turned pale. "That means they must suspect Aurelius Dumbledore is a time traveler."

Amelia noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore looked skeptical. "What happens if Voldemort learns how to time travel?"

"It would be a catastrophe. He could wreck the time stream further, even if he didn't use it to kill his enemies." Lily said. Croaker nodded in agreement.

"Was Aurelius seen at Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No, the report was that two wizards and a witch attacked the prison. Of course, one of those wizards was Voldemort, so the guards were helpless." Frank Longbottom said.

"Maybe, Aurelius is not working with Voldemort. Maybe we should try to rescue him." Harry said.

"A commendable thought, Harry. I am glad you are thinking about redemption, even if he did make an attempt on my life. I have forgiven him for being misled and hope to bring him back to the light." Albus said.

Amelia wondered how anyone could make himself sound as pompous as the Headmaster. It was quite a gift. "Harry, do you have any way to track the Death Eaters. You did last time, before the attack on the Ossuary."

"That was only because I had placed tracking charms on their clothes. It has been weeks and they have been in jail since with a brand new wardrobe. I doubt those charms work." Harry said.

Dumbledore frowned at the blatant violation of privacy. Only adult wizards of the highest character should be allowed to use tracking charms. Albus thought his army of portraits and house elf spies did not count. After all, he was responsible for the children's safekeeping.

"There's one possibility." Harry took his map of Britain out of his Extendable Pouch, and enlarged it. "I managed to create a map of England. Most of these meeting places are manor houses or wizard establishments. There was one exception." He pointed to a red dot in Yorkshire. Little Hangleton. There is no known wizard family there. This might be where Voldemort is."

"Great work, laddie. We will storm the bastard's house and catch him with his pants down." Moody said.

"If it is Voldemort, I think it will be a lot more dangerous than that." Harry said.

"Harry is right. We have faced these Dark Lords at Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. If we attack his base, he will have wards and defenses. We may have to bury some witches and wizards today." Amelia said.

"Must it come down to violence, Minister? Perhaps there is another solution." Albus said.

"If you have one, then suggest it. Otherwise, we have a Dark Lord to take down." Amelia answered.

* * *

In Little Hangleton, Voldemort basked in something far more important than the worship of incompetent flunkies. Rookwood, using instruments and research lifted from the Ministry, was running experiments on a chained Aurelius. He had sensed the obscurial's clear power, and the prophecy had indicated that he was the right tool against Grindelwald. The magic was there, waiting to be harnessed for his greater glory. If he could put a Dark Mark on Aurelius, than he could simply drain power from him. The boy resisted but no matter. With enough time, Voldemort was certain he could break him. He was on the verge of triumph.

He assembled his lackeys. They looked weak and listless, and this after a mere two weeks at Azkaban. Only Bellatrix Lestrange retained her fanatical zeal. Voldemort would have to remind them who they truly served. The magic of the Dark Mark burned as the Death Eaters rushed to comply. They lined up in front of Voldemort, on their knees.

"Allow me to show you the powers of the Dark Mark."

The grinning skulls flared green and the assembled Death Eaters shuddered in pain. Their very magic was being sucked out by Voldemort and he flushed in pleasure in the warm embrace of tendrils of energy. There were limits to how much he could drink but the terrified wizards did not know that.

"Bring me more converts so I can mark them. If you do not do so, I will drain you dry." Voldemort crowed. That wasn't quite true. He needed his supporters to rule over magical Britain, and extend his control over Europe, but they did not need to know that.

Across the room, Aurelius wondered what fools these Death Eaters were, to follow a wizard who viewed them as little more than cattle. Grindelwald had fed wizards to the soul cage but at least those were enemies. Aurelius swore he would never be a slave again like he was at New Salem. He tested his chains again, pushing magic into them to weaken the links. He would live free, or die free.

* * *

Harry Potter and Amelia Bones waited for the rest of their team. Despite being minister, Amelia Bones preferred to lead from the front, a sentiment Harry wholeheartedly shared. Amelia promised to stay near her two aurors, Mad Eye Moody and Nymphadora Black. Harry would be with James and Lily Potter, backed up by Sirius and Andromeda Black. Frank Longbottom and Saul Croaker had their own teams as well. Albus Dumbledore was the laggard, but that was due to his brother and sister. Abeforth and Ariana were engaged in a heated conversation with their older brother.

"We are coming with you, Albus. We have to save Aurelius." Abeforth insisted.

"We don't know if he is a Dumbledore. And Ariana is not a duelist - the danger is too great." Albus said.

"Bollocks. Dumbledore or not, he was an abused child. He needs our help." Ariana said. "And even if there is a small chance he is a Dumbledore, how can we face ourselves if we don't try?"

"I am not certain of this expedition." Albus said. "It will be very dangerous confronting a Dark Lord in his lair. The Death Eaters are dangerous. Voldemort even more so. Are you truly ready to fight to the death? Perhaps if we could recruit a spy..."

"The freed Death Eaters are probably together with Voldemort, without their wands. They might have some stolen ones but the wands shouldn't work as well. We need to strike now with as much force as possible. And we need to rescue Aurelius." Harry said. Albus groaned in dismay. Abeforth and Ariana were determined to come.

* * *

The witches and wizards took a portkey to Yorkshire, and then silenced themselves, before flying brooms over to the manor. The dilapidated house was an eyesore perched high over the woods and valley, and even the bright afternoon sun could not dispel a sense of foreboding. Tiles had fallen off the roof, exposing brick and rotten wood rafters. The thick vegetation that had grown around the house seemed to absorb light and perpetuate a sense of gloom, an odd contrast to the immaculately groomed grounds. Many of the windows were boarded and others covered with ivy and grime. There was a large and handsome white door that dominated the front facade. Only that entrance was free of the general decay of the building.

"Should we assault it from all sides or just bust in the door?" asked Mad Eye Moody.

Harry signaled for them to wait. He felt an echo of death, and a soul that had yet to depart. The adult witches and wizards knew better to interrupt him. "Someone died here recently." Harry could have hidden his Stone but he saw no point. Things had turned desperate for England, and Voldemort would know of the Ring anyway. He reached his right hand forward, and with a surge of magic, he summoned a ghost - a white haired old man dressed in rough thick clothes with a pronounced limp. Harry ignored the gasps from the crowd, focusing on the apparition. "Who are you?"

"Frank Bryce. I was groundskeeper for the Riddles, and kept on after they were murdered." the ghost said.

"How did you die?" Harry asked.

"Last week, I saw a light in the house. I never go in - I am an outdoor man - but there was no light there before. I thought it might be kids but when I went in, I overheard two voices, talking about wands and wizards. I tried to run away, but a giant snake blocked the door. Then I saw him - Lord Voldemort - he looked like some sort of horrible half snake man and asked me what I had heard. I refused to answer, and he raised this funny looking stick, and I don't remember anymore."

Harry nodded. "And you are trapped here?"

"I have been living here 50 years, since I was discharged from the Army. Old Tom Riddle was good to me, a proper gentlemen. He and his wife and son were all killed here, soon after I started working."

"Tom Riddle? When did he die? Did he ever talk about magic?" Harry asked.

"Magic? No, Tom Riddle was a respectable man, just like his son Tom. Only whiff of scandal was young Tom running away with some tramp - but that was before my time. The Riddles died 50 years ago - all three were killed right here in this house."

Harry pulsed magic from his ring. "Frank Bryce, I free you from this haunt. You can move on."

The spirit faded, and the collected witches and wizards felt a sense of relief. Only the most calloused magic users were comfortable dealing with the dead. "Harry, should you be raising spirits? It might bring you over to the Dark Arts!" Albus cried.

"Is that the Resurrection Stone?" Amelia asked, guessing that this was how Harry raised the dead at the Ossuary.

"Yes, I took it from Riddle, thanks to Uncle Arcturus." Harry ignored the Headmaster's disapproving gaze. "So Voldemort must have murdered his muggle family. He would have been still going to Hogwarts then. How could no one have been aware what a monster he was?" Harry asked.

"Alas, who can know what drives men to evil?" Albus sighed.

"You could, Headmaster. You saw Riddle at Hogwarts. You were Chief Warlock when he was getting elected Minister of Magic, and you knew him as he was rising to power." Harry said. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"I suspected, Harry but I did not know that he could rise as a terrible Dark Lord. Even when I thought he had framed Morfin Gaunt for the murders, I was not certain. Alas, there was no prophecy to guide me." Albus said.

"Wait, you thought he killed several members of his family, framed somebody else, when he was at Hogwarts - and you didn't do anything? You just waited 50 years to think it over?" Harry asked incredulously. "Even if he wasn't a Dark Lord, wouldn't that a reason to arrest or expel him?"

"Gaunt had already been arrested, and pled guilty. It was only three muggles." Albus said mournfully.

Harry knew now that the wizard world was hopelessly flawed. Both Grindelwald and Voldemort had committed crimes when they were young. No one cared and both wizards had explored the darker arts until they revealed themselves again. Arcturus Black had been right - magical Britain had major troubles. Still there was no time now to dwell on this. They had to take down the Dark Lord.

* * *

Moody and Croaker detected no wards or alarms. That surprised Harry, although their detection spells had also failed to penetrate the house. He was certain that Riddle would protect himself well. They prepared their defenses before breaking through the front door, led by Moody and Sirius. Multiple Lumos spells revealed a dusty unused hall, full of cobwebs and smelling of mold and decay. Boarded windows prevented the afternoon light from entering the dark corridors and even multiple lumos spells failed to provide much relief. The silence was broken by the faint hissing of snakes.

The hall led up the stairs to a cavernous drawing room. In the middle of the room a gagged Aurelius Dumbledore was seated and bound. A green reticulated python coiled around the chair, partially blocking the silver chains. Harry wanted to proceed with caution but Ariana and Abeforth rushed forward to free their brother. The other wizards and witches followed. The room was sparsely decorated with an unlit fireplace and a large armchair facing it. Harry kept his wand and eyes on the armchair. He activated his invisibility cloak and stayed in the shadows.

Ariana had just banished Aurelius's gag when a large silver net, weighted at the edges, fell down, entangling the wizards. A mad cackle came from the corner as Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the darkness, flanked by several other Death Eaters. As the aurors swung their attention to the dangerous witch, the armchair pivoted to their flank, and a massive stunning charm hit several wizards and witches. A horrid pale white figure rose, the scarred and twisted face turning his blood red eyes at the survivors.

"Ah, Albus - I see you were in no rush to rescue your beloved brother, Aurelius." More Death Eaters emerged, and Harry realized that they had managed to arm themselves.

"Hello, Tom." Voldemort's irritation at that name was obvious to all. "It is not too late for redemption. Even now, you can turn away from your path." Dumbledore's wamd remained out.

"Always wanting to save others. How noble. All the better for the reputation of the great Dumbledore." Voldemort pointed his wand at Barty Crouch. 'Did you know that he was one of mine? But you accepted it, so you could use legilimancy - or recruit him as your spy?" Dumbledore kept silent. "Your claim to be the greatest wizard in the world is an odd one. Perhaps if you had the Elder Wand, you could match me. But you don't."

A fierce spell duel broke out between the two powerful wizards, as massive bolts of energy crashed into each other. Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards alive but slowly and surely, he lost ground. All eyes in the drawing room, Death Eater and auror alike, were focused on the spell duel except for Harry. He crept forward, looking for a weakness in the net. It was warded against magic, but he realized a targeted cutting charm could slice a hole in it, at the cost of revealing his presence.

The battle ended with Voldemort triumphant, hurling Dumbledore and slamming him to the wall, his arms splayed out and stuck helplessly. "So where are you, Potter? I hear from Malfoy and Crouch that your reputation is almost as great - worshipped by the other sniveling students. I can feel you. You have my ring, and my cloak. If you surrender, I may even let you live." Voldemort shouted.

Harry worked his way under the net. He aimed a cutting spell at Aurelius's chains, and then some wandless enervate spells into Abeforth and Ariana. Before he could cast any more spells, Voldemort had grabbed an unconscious Amelia Bones.

"Show yourself Potter, or I will kill your precious Minister." The Dark Lord enervated Amelia and guffawed, as the witch tried to reach for a wand, only to realize it had been taken by a smirking Dolores Umbridge.

"Don't risk yourself for me." Amelia said.

"So be it" Voldemort replied as he raised his wand.

"Wait!" Harry slashed at the net, ripping a sizeable hole, and then banished the rest into the air. He dispelled the Cloak and stood before the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.

Voldemort pushed Amelia away. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Your absurd luck won't save you now. I am ready for your tricks." He flicked his wand, and a ring of green energy flared around the two, separating them from the other wizards. "This space is warded from the undead."

"Are we going to duel again?" Harry said.

"Hardly. I am going to kill you and take my ring from your dead body." A green curse surged from his yew and phoenix feather wand. Voldemort stopped his boasting as he focused on the battle.

* * *

Harry was a gifted wizard, and his reputation in Defense Against the Dark Arts was well deserved. He was fast as any seeker, and he had an excellent tactical sense, shifting from defense to attack in a blink of eye. He was still a fourth year, and his undeniable skills could not offset fifty years of greater experience. The rituals that Voldemort had undergone to gain power, the magic he leached from his followers, the dark energies that two horcruxes had released into his twisted form - all of it made this an uneven match. No fourth year student, no matter how talented, could stand against a Dark Lord.

Voldemort battered at Harry's shields, and his curses, even when artfully deflected, left painful marks. Harry was bleeding from several injuries. The Dark Lord shattered his shield with a purple hex and sent an array of killing curses at the retreating wizard. Harry only barely saved himself by dodging and rolling to the ground. He ducked again, falling to the ground. "Ah, Harry. I see you have to learned to bow down to your superiors."

Harry struggled to put up another shield. He was exhausted and he knew there was no way he could keep fighting with his magic so depleted. If he was going to die, he would sell his life dearly. "Do they know?" Harry said, pointing outside the ring to the Death Eaters.

"Know what?"

Harry cast a quick sonorous spell. "Know that you are a half blood, that you murdered your muggle parents. This was where your family lived - Tom Riddle. What do your pureblood followers think of that?" Harry said.

"Never mention that name to me. I am not a Riddle any longer - I am Lord Voldemort!"

"Tom, you died and returned to Riddle Manor. Clearly you belong here - the place you murdered your relatives." Harry taunted the Dark Lord, enjoying the looks of shock in the Death Eaters. "

"I am glad I wiped out those filthy muggles. I descend from the illustrious line of the Gaunts, who can trace themselves back to Salazar Slytherin himself." Voldemort cried.

"Slytherin? The same wizard who taught me how to create the wards that stopped your insane plan with the dementors?" Harry asked.

"Enough chatter. No one can help you now. Time to die, all alone."

A wave of black broke through the ring and reformed itself in front of Harry. Aurelius Dumbledore stood between the two wizards, pointing a gold and topaz wand at Voldemort. "He is not alone." The Dark Lord screamed as the blast of fire engulfed his head.

* * *

For a moment, Harry thought they had a chance. Then the flames raging around the Dark Lord's head twisted into the shape of a grinning skull and vanished. Voldemort's eyes burned with hatred. "How dare you interfere! You have known magic for a few measly weeks, and you think you can defeat the Dark Lord!" Voldemort lashed out with a orange spell and slammed both Harry and Aurelius against the green ring, shattering the magical cage.

James and Lily Potter struck at the Dark Lord but he blocked their spells with ease. Voldemort's shields were far too strong. Ignoring them, he walked to Aurelius's prone figure and took careful aim. Nagini slithered over to the young wizard.

"Nagini. Devour him." Voldemort ordered.

The great serpent refused to move, raising its head to its presumptive master.

"Kill him." This time, the serpent hissed angrily, and wrapped its coils defensively around Aurelius's body. "How is this possible?" Voldemort raged. With Nagini draped over Aurelius, it was impossible for Voldemort to get a clean shot. "Very well, Imperio."

Nagini shuddered and stood stock still, her coal black eyes dimming. "Devour him." Sluggishly, the serpent turned its maw toward Aurelius.

Aurelius reached with his hands toward Nagini's head. "Stop, Nagini." The snake hesitated, torn between the two wizards. Aurelius stroked the scales under her jaw. "Don't let him control you."

"Nagini is my familiar. She will listen to me. What possible reason could she have to obey you?" Voldemort sneered.

"Maybe you are not so all powerful. And maybe Nagini has her own mind." Aurelius said. The serpent had lowered her head and slunk off to the shadows.

"You will pay for that. Crucio." Aurelius dodged, and the Dark Lord's hex merely grazed him. Still, he screamed as the pain lanced through his body. "Let's see how you do. Imperio." The Dark Lord's curse hit Aurelius, and his eyes dulled. "Now, tell me. How did you do it? What spell did you use on my familiar?"

Aurelius Dumbledore stared back at the Dark Lord. His hand twitched and with great effort, as if his body resisted his own commands, his right arm reached for his wand.

"Impossible." Voldemort muttered. "Nobody can resist my Imperious." Nagini had slithered again to the young wizard, and Voldemort cast the Imperio once again at the massive snake. Nagini thrashed vainly, trying to escape the curse. She failed. Before he could finish his commands, the ceiling above him fell.

Harry had aimed at a hex not at the Dark Lord, but at the roof. The blasting charm shattered the ceiling, and old wood and tiles dropped down, burying Voldemort in debris. He grabbed Aurelius and raised him up.

* * *

Harry and Aurelius surveyed the scene. There was a pitched battle between the Death Eaters and the aurors but Harry's side appeared to be barely holding their own. Dumbledore had freed himself from the wall, and had stunned a few Death Eaters, including Barty Crouch. Lily and James Potter stood over the unconscious Sirius Black and Mad Eye Moody while Ariana and Abeforth defended the Minister.

"We must go." Albus said. "Voldemort is even stronger than I expected."

"Come on, Aurelius. We have brooms. We can fly out of the ceiling." Harry said.

"Is there a spell to break the Imperious?" Aurelius said, as he cradled Nagini's head.

"Only strength of will, and even then, it may take time" Albus said. "You must come, Aurelius. We need you. Let us escape now."

Aurelius ignored the Headmaster, speaking directly to Harry. "Tell Ariana and Abeforth I was happy to meet them. Thank you all for trying to save me. I won't abandon Nagini." The rubble under the hole in the ceiling began to stir. "I am tired - Harry, tired of being a pawn of powerful wizards. I have been used and discarded my whole life."

"My dear boy, I won't let you do this." Albus cried. "If you stay, you will merely become his tool. You can't beat him. You may have thrown off the imperious once but they will wear you down."

"I am not your tool either. I am staying with her." Aurelius said.

"She is a snake." Albus said.

"You are wrong." Aurelius replied. "I am not sure how and why I know but I do."

"Can we fly her out on a broom?" Harry asked.

* * *

"I doubt that." A battered Voldemort rose, covered in dust. His first act was to levitate the rubble and seal the ceiling. His second was to cast a killing curse that Albus blocked with a chair that exploded from the force of the Avada Kedrada.

The Death Eaters charged when they saw their master return. Bellatrix Lestrange led the renewed assault, her hexes catching Frank Longbottom and Saul Croaker off guard. The Dumbledores were hemmed in by Travers and Rookwood. Lily Potter fought on, but James was bleeding profusely from a purple curse. This was before Voldemort truly took to the attack. Harry knew their situation was dire. Then the snake rose and bit Aurelius with its fangs.

Aurelius gasped as the venom entered his arm. The Dark Lord smiled. "Serve me, Aurelius Dumbledore. I have the antidote to Nagini's venom. Only I can save your pitiful life. Make your choice, soon - Chosen One. Else it will be too late."

Harry had erected protegos around them. "If we escape, Ariana could treat it. I am sure there is some potion that can counter it, maybe even a bezoar." Harry said.

"It is too late for me, Harry. Save yourself. I have had a miserable life. I have been beaten, enslaved, and used. At least, this is my choice." Aurelius said. His eyes turned milk white, and magic leaked from his very skin.

Harry knew what Aurelius was going to do. He had seen it several times now, from up close. He cast a wide cutter into the ceiling, and dust billowed into the room. Even with the drawing room open to the sky, there was little light. Aurelius had transformed, and blotted out the sun, as the room plunged into an icy cold. The dark shape screamed and attacked the Death Eaters, battering them and whipping them against the walls. Bellatrix and the others cursed and hexed but Aurelius moved far too quickly for their attacks to land.

Harry gathered up the fallen, and cast several enervate spells. In the general confusion, the aurors made their exit, flying up through the shattered roof. They took first the wounded, then Amelia Bones, then a crying Ariana and bitter Abeforth, and lastly the Potters. Only Albus and Harry were still in the drawing room, fending off Voldemort with their shields as their companions escaped.

"Harry, we must bring Aurelius with us. He is essential." Albus cried, as he flew out of the room.

Harry could barely hear him over the din of the whirling obscurial and the rubble battering the entire room. "How are you going to do that? He doesn't want to leave Nagini." Harry mounted his broom, invisible under his Cloak. He relied on the third Hallow a few more seconds to escape. There was a slim chance, that if Aurelius turned back, if Voldemort was distracted, if he had incredible luck, that Harry could swoop down, grab him, and zoom away. Harry looked for Nagini but he could not find the snake. She had left the fight.

The obscurial slowed down as the toll of the curses finally wore on him. And then the Dark Lord unleashed a red cutter, that struck the black cloud squarely. Aurelius shuddered and turned back into a young wizard. Several curses pierced him from the back, and he fell, a quiet smile on a now peaceful face. There was no way to recover his body. Too many Death eaters clustered near it.

Harry took off, giving a parting salute to the brave wizard who had sacrificed himself to buy them time to escape. There was nothing more to be done. Aurelius Dumbledore died.


	39. Double Cross

**Double Cross**

A look at Susan's face was all the evidence Hermione needed that something was wrong. Minister Amelia Bones had moved into Hogwarts last night after the Paris Massacre. Susan idolized her tough but fair aunt, and would normally be ecstatic that she was nearby. The drastic change in her demeanor from excitement to worry impacted the mood of the entire Hufflepuff table. Susan's sensible leadership deterred pompous purebloods and baseless bickering. Without her, the house was on a knife's edge, teetering on the brink of hysteria, with rampant rumors of invincible Dark Lords controlling networks of spies and assassins. While Slytherins got painted correctly as the house of ambition, the hard working and reliable Puffs comprised the main body of the Ministry of Magic. Their agitation mirrored the tumult of magical Britain facing serious internal and external threats.

That afternoon, aurors had sealed the Nursing wing and prevented any students from entering. Naturally, this prohibition had only inflamed further rumors. Several wizards claimed they saw a stunned Mad Eye Moody, missing both eyes and legs, being levitated through the halls. There were sightings of a crying Ariana Dumbledore, suggesting a major injury or even a death under her care. That night, Ronald Weasley had looked eagerly at the Slytherin table and turned away disappointed when no wizards were missing for dinner. Hermione was glad there were no stories of Harry being injured. Students saw Harry as their personal defender against the Dark Lords. If he was hurt, there would definitely be panic. She willed herself not to worry, as she ate her shepherd's pie and drank a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry had a talent for getting into and out of trouble.

Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis walked over from the Slytherin table. The two elegant witches had better occlumency than Susan Bones but Hermione could tell from their body language that all was not right.

"Hermione, we need to talk to Harry." Daphne said.

"Oi, what do you want with…" Ron Weasley's rant was cut short when Tracey cast the Silencio. His mouth still moved from chewing and talking but the witches paid him no attention.

"I haven't seen him today, but I could find him." Daphne and Tracey both nodded slightly, and Hermione quickly set aside her food. She asked a house elf for a large bowl of cream.

The three witches left the dining hall, and found that Susan Bones had followed them. The Hufflepuff witch was also looking for Harry. "Why do you have a bowl of cream?" Susan asked.

Hermione blushed but decided that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. "This is the quickest way to find Harry."

Crookshanks was spread out on her cot in the muggleborn quarters. The half kneazle opened one eye, and lazily turned his head.

"Crooks, you can't have the bowl of cream on my bed. And could you please locate Harry first?" Hermione asked with deference. Crookshanks decided that his pet had shown proper respect and bounded out of the room, leading the witches to a wing with classrooms.

"Is Crookshanks your familiar?" Tracey asked. The half kneazle snorted his objection to Hermione's nod, but stopped in front of a door. Inside, a snowy white owl perched near to an open window, looking out into the fields. Crookshanks made an odd trilling sound, somewhere between a meow and a purr, and Hedwig turned her great brown eyes to the kneazle and the four witches. She barked and flew off to the first floor and the witches followed. When they reached the library, Crookshanks demanded the bowl of cream, and Hedwig hooted and took off.

* * *

Hermione led the other witches to Harry. He was sitting at his mother's carrel, pouring over books on magical burial customs. Hermione wondered who had died.

"Do you know if my aunt is okay?" Susan blurted out.

Harry cast a privacy charm and raised his tired eyes to the four witches. "She is fine, Susan. Her guards managed to shield her from the worst of it. She flew out on her own broom."

"Harry, what happened?" Daphne asked.

He hesitated, not certain of his response. It had been a hell of a day already. Between the four of them, they would find out, and Harry could save them the effort. There was no point wasting time or energy. Harry asked them to sit down, and then cast a Muffliato, and conjured curtains around his corner of the library.

"We went to Little Hangleton to rescue Aurelius. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were there. It was his family manor house - his muggle family. Long story short - it was a brutal fight, and Aurelius died. He sacrificed himself, partly because of a snake but also to save our lives. Voldemort would have killed us all. The aurors and Dumbledore were helpless against him."

"There was a snake?" Daphne asked.

"A huge snake - it looked like a giant python but had venom. Aurelius really cared for her- Nagini. He refused to leave her. She bit him, but only because Voldemort cast an Imperio. He was very angry that Nagini wasn't obeying his orders to kill us." Harry answered.

"Maybe it wasn't a snake." Harry and the other witches turned to Hermione. Maybe it was a Maledictus. I read about it in **Crippling Curses and Fiendish Fortunes**."

"The whole thing is strange. Aurelius remains a complete mystery. Why he did what he did. Why he joined Grindelwald. Why he loved this Nagini. But he saved all of us. How somebody who was so magically powerful got thrown away like trash and became an obscurial." Harry said.

"Is that why you are looking into burial customs?" Susan asked, pointing to a book **Seven Magical Ways to Honor the Dead**.

"Yeah, he deserves a ceremony. But we have no body. Voldemort isn't likely to return it to us."

"When a witch or a wizard dies, they can bury the wand under a grave marker." Susan said.

"That is no good either. Moody gave back his wand so he could help us fight. Aurelius threw a fire hex that engulfed Voldemort completely in flames. But he threw that off somehow, and went back to pummeling us. My shields couldn't deflect more than two or three curses before shattering. He tossed around the aurors like they were nothing." Harry complained.

"That is not fair, Harry. You were fighting a Dark Lord with allies in his ancestral home. That would be a difficult battle for even the strongest wizard. If you can lure him out, and battle him here at Hogwarts, you have a much better chance." Daphne said.

"You are right but he is just as strong as Grindelwald - and that one has the Elder Wand to explain his power. Why is Voldemort so powerful? Where did he come from? Dumbledore says Tom Riddle was a good student but it is a long way from top student to unbeatable lunatic."

'Harry, you have to rally the troops. You have no idea what they are saying." Susan said.

"Like what? I thought all the students and families were behind me." a bewildered Harry replied.

"You are too naive, Harry. If people think Voldemort is unbeatable, they will rush to join him. Most wizards aren't like you. They will follow the strongest bully out there. They want somebody to defend them, to make the hard choices. Why do light families worship Dumbledore? Why did everyone with sense look up to Arcturus Black? If there is no hope of you winning, they will turn against you. Someone might betray you to Voldemort or Grindelwald." Daphne said.

"Daphne is right. People are already questioning Auntie's leadership. They are saying she doesn't have what it takes to win. Other people are talking about running against her or even forming a separate government to negotiate a possible truce." Susan said.

"A truce? With which Dark Lord?" Harry sputtered.

"Does it matter? Any truce means the wizards would face one less enemy. It is possible purebloods just try to retreat and play defense. Some families think they can hide behind the best wards they can find for however long it takes." Susan said.

Harry grimaced. Voldemort had already cracked the wards at Potter Manor and the Ossuary. He doubted that many manor homes could withstand a coordinated Death Eater attack and certainly not if either Grindelwald or Voldemort joined. "So I have to pretend I can beat them."

"No, you have to beat them. And we have to believe that you can beat them." Daphne replied gravely. "People need hope. If it is not you, it will be someone else. The magical world looks to Lord Black. If House Black falls, what will happen to the rest of us?"

Harry nodded. "I will do it. I have an idea. And when I finish it, I will need your support - all of you."

"Harry, what are you planning?" Hermione said, glad that Harry wasn't wallowing in despair but concerned that he would do something reckless.

"We are not going to win playing their game. We need to change the rules." Harry said. "No matter what the cost."

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald apparated to the secret government building in Berlin. It was home to the pan European Security Council, buzzing now with diplomats, generals, and spies. Gellert had come with a few henchman and one henchwoman, but Aurelius was missing. The boy had failed in his mission against Dumbledore. That was a shame, but there was a silver lining. Dumbledore's reputation as the strongest wizard of his age was toast. A flunky from the presumptuously named Order of the Phoenix had contacted his underlings, spinning a tale that Dumbledore had been hit by a withering curse and had less than a year to live. That turncoat would allow Grindelwald's Knights into Hogwarts, once the conquest of Britain was complete.

Grindelwald and his followers were dressed in their muggle best. He had used the Imperio but sparingly, relying rather on the innate savagery of the muggles. A nudge here or there was enough to push for the German and French government to seek retribution - an event that would come in weeks, if not days. The French rivalry with the British was hundreds of years old, and the Paris Massacre would poison that relationship for a very long time. As for the Germans, they had suppressed their thirst for violence for decades. He had freed them from past guilt.

The innovations in muggle warfare astonished Gellert. Rockets, airplanes, submarines, bombs that could be launched in seconds - it was a cornucopia of death and destruction, a sweet song of violence. Watching England suffer was a fitting punishment for the land that saw him die. His only regret was that the Delacours were beyond his reach. If he had the Resurrection Stone, he would raise the bastard who killed him, and show the bitter fruits of that death in 1899. Then he would execute the whole family, and all those miserable half and quarter veelas.

Gellert flitted into war rooms, weapon stations, and meetings of people who had no idea they were his pawns. They were puffed up in their self importance and united in their pretensions of outrage that would conveniently result in bloodshed that would accelerate their political careers. He allowed that for now. The cataclysmic death tolls would weaken the muggle world, making his conquest easier.

The day was dawning when wizards would reign in the open, and the non magicals would accept their separate but equal place. In a hundred years, the survivors would thank him for his vision - a world free of pain and sorrow, where wizards and muggles would join in his Great Society. Everyone would adore the wise and all knowing Grindelwald. It was a shame that Albus would not live long enough to see the triumph of their mutual dream. Then again, perhaps he was being too pessimistic. The Second Battle for Britain was about to begin - this time France and Germany would both attack.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a lingering sense of dread. Harry had spent the last night in the library, looking up books on rituals and magical power. It had shocked his mum, who had told Hermione that Harry, like his father, was not known for being studious. Rather than taking the bait, he had simply ignored the comment, and continued to make notes on **Magical Resonance - How Rituals, Rites, and Relics Stack**.

The other witches had told Hermione not to interfere. Harry's decisions, even when they seemed insane, had worked out for the best. But Hermione could not stand being so passive. She had always been too bossy for her own good and the same energy that drove her to excel at school made her seek Harry out.

She looked in the library as soon as it was open. She went to the Room of Requirement, and the Owlery, and checked the Great Hall. She even knocked on Lily Potter's office, but no one was there. Harry had vanished without a trace. She would have resorted to Crookshanks again, but the half kneazle was a deep sleeper, and refused to wake up at the ghastly hour of 8 a.m.

Hermione had an inspiration. She asked around for Hoppy, the house elf. The elf popped up, a platter of breakfast on his shoulder. "Does Miss Granger want some French toast?"

"Hoppy, have you taken food to Harry this morning?" Hermione asked.

The house elf looked around furtively, making sure that no one else heard. "Yes, Miss. Master Harry Potter often escapes with owl in the morning."

"Where, Hoppy? Can you take me to him?" Hermione pleaded. "I just want to make sure he is okay."

The little elf looked uncomfortable but nodded. Taking his hand, Hermione popped down to a dark but familiar chamber. The corpse of the basilisk was still there but the initial shock of encountering the great beast was gone. Hoppy popped away but Hermione walked forward until she saw a snowy white owl next to Harry, sitting in a lotus position, with hands on his knees. She hesitated before disturbing him, but then Hedwig hooted a greeting.

* * *

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"I am looking for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you can't share everything with me." she said sadly.

He nodded. "It is not that I don't trust you, Hermione. But being close to me is dangerous. I am worried about legilimency and I have been trained as an occlumens by the very best. Both Grindelwald and Voldemort are ruthless."

"What if I made a vow to never betray you? If I swore on my life, they couldn't interrogate me." Hermione said.

"That won't stop them from interrogating you. It only means you would die or lose your magic if you told." Harry said gently. "Unbreakable vows aren't a great thing. What does betrayal really mean? What if you got dosed with a jealousy potion or hit with an Imperio curse? I have secrets, Hermione, and they are ugly ones. I am not the great hero people want - not as strong. Not as good. And certainly not that great."

"Harry, you are the bravest soul that I know." Hermione said faintly.

"That may not be enough." Harry kissed away her tears. "I am meeting Amelia this morning. Come with me." She nodded. "But before that, let's have some French Toast. It is delicious." Harry conjured forks and knives and they ate under Salazar Slytherin's shadow.

* * *

Amelia Bones called the secret meeting to order. The room was bursting full of wizards and witches. Her direct reports, Sirius, Frank, Regulus, Marla, Saul, insisted on coming. The heavy Ministry presence meant that the Headmaster could not prevent the Heads of the Hogwarts houses from attending. After all, children in all four houses were all aware that their parents and magical Britain were in danger. This meant that Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff were also here, as well as the Delacours, and Narcissa Malfoy as the representative of the Hogwarts board. James and Lily Potter were also there - given that it was absurd to imagine Harry Potter keeping anything from his parents. Amelia could not have imagined a less secret meeting than this one, unless it was held in front of the Great Hall with Rita Skeeter in attendance. .

Dumbledore's glare was focused not on her staff or the teachers but Harry Potter. The young Lord Black had bought three witches, and refused to let the Headmaster forbid their participation. Harry had shrugged off any objections, saying if teachers were informed, he saw no reason for students to be kept in the dark. Susan and Daphne would clearly inform their houses and he trusted Hermione's judgement. The young Lord Black would not budge on this matter despite Dumbledore's claim that he had news of critical importance to share.

Dumbledore's peevish stare swung from Harry to Lord and Lady Potter in a transparent attempt to convey disapproval. Amelia knew that Lily would be happy to tell the Headmaster where to stick his disapproval but thankfully the headmaster relented with a sigh, and a twinkle.

"The ICW is happy to report that most of magical Paris was saved from the fires. Grindelwald sequestered them at the French Ministry, so despite the tragedy, very few witches and wizards died." Dumbledore announced.

"Yes, but ze batard forced them to swear an oath, promising never to oppose him. For the rest of their lives, they can do nothing about him unless they risk losing their magic!" Monsieur Delacour said.

"He let them live though. With Voldemort resurfacing, I propose we change our approach. I believe Grindelwald can be made to see reason, and offer a vow not to attack Hogwarts." Dumbledore held up his hands to quell the outburst of anger. "I know Gellert Grindelwald. He dreams of a world where wizards rule over muggles, not one where wizards kill other wizards."

"He has certainly killed plenty already." Sirius Black snarked.

"Why now, Dumbledore? What has changed that makes suggest this idea?" an astute Frank Longbottom asked.

"Three things. The first is that he was kind enough to spare the Parisians wizards." Madame Maxime and the Delacours snorted, giving their clear opinion on this generosity. "The second is that Voldemort is more powerful than I expected. He has returned from death twice, and each time is getting stronger. And the last is the death of Aurelius Dumbledore. Alas, I attempted my best to save him, but he was necessary for our victory."

"We just found out about Aurelius several days ago. How could he be necessary?" Amelia asked.

"This is of the utmost importance, Amelia - and the reason I asked for a small secret meeting." Dumbledore looked mournfully at the twenty other witches and wizards in the room. "After I met Aurelius, I sought to understand whether he was child of prophecy, either the great Tycho Dodonus or any other omens. I found out that he was destined to defeat a Dark Lord. Alas, that now he is dead, we have lost our Chosen One."

Harry's confusion was shared by others. Unlike them, he refused to be browbeaten into silence. "What Chosen One? What destiny? What is the actual prophecy and who gave it?" he asked.

"I cannot say. It is far too secret to be shared." Albus replied.

Lily's eyes narrowed in a white hot anger. "Albus Dumbledore, you will repeat every word of this prophecy. None of us have heard this before today. If there was a prophecy about Aurelius, why didn't you tell him? Don't you think Amelia and her auror guards should have known about this?"

Before a tongue tied Dumbledore could answer, Harry interjected. "Wait a second. Aurelius came to Hogwarts four days ago. He left the castle two days ago. You had less than 48 hours to find an oracle or a seer. Who gave the prophecy?"

Dumbledore sighed as he faced the skeptical stares of the other wizards. As the greatest wizard of his age, no one should dare to question his motives. "I have only done my best to do what is right for the Greater Good. The prophecy is " _ **Aurelius Dumbledore will defeat the Dark Lord. The Chosen One must choose or else all is lost. Time is running out**._" Alas, he was our great hope. Now that he has died, we have lost a Champion of the Light."

"Who gave the prophecy?" Harry repeated.

"Sybill Trelawney." Dumbledore admitted.

"Sybill? Albus - you are relying on that drunkard?" Minerva protested.

"She likes a bit of sherry for inspiration. But Sybill has the Sight." Dumbledore said.

"She has predicted that a student die every year for the last fifteen years." Minerva said in an acid tone. "And she likes sherry the same way Hagrid likes dangerous monsters."

"You may not like her, Minerva, but she said quite clearly that Aurelius would defeat the Dark Lord. Voldemort was too strong for him though, and now he is dead, and the prophecy means the Dark Lord may triumph." Albus said.

Harry had no idea that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was such a sucker for prophecies. Thank goodness that Trelawney had made no ridiculous prophecies about him, otherwise who knew what the Headmaster would do.

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Eh?" was the response of the supposed greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Which Dark Lord? Was Aurelius supposed to defeat Voldemort or Grindelwald?" Hermione continued. "The prophecy says the Dark Lord. That means someone else, perhaps this Chosen One, could beat the other Dark Lord. And what is the choice? DId Aurelius choose anything?" The befuddled witches and wizards could not follow the logic of her thoughts.

"He chose to die to save us." Lily said. "But was he the Chosen One?"

* * *

Harry had a massive headache from all this talk of prophecies, and Chosen Ones. His plan was much simpler. Lord Black quieted the chattering with a raised hand. He stood up when the room went quiet. "I have a plan. This is the Resurrection Stone." He showed the alien gem on the ring finger of his right hand. "This is the Invisibility Cloak." The translucent artifact appeared fluttering behind him despite the lack of any wind. "Grindelwald has the Elder Wand. I intend to take it from him. When I have all three Hallows, I will be the Master of Death, and then we will see how powerful the Dark Lords are against Death."

The first one to recover from shock was Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, I forbid this. You can't be the Master of Death."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Death is not to be trifled with. It may draw you into the Dark Arts. Think about what happened to Antioch and Cadmus. So much power overwhelmed even those mighty wizards. It would corrupt and twist you. You may become a Dark Lord yourself." Albus cried.

"Could you get the Elder Wand from Grindelwald?" a more practical Amelia asked.

"Aye, Laddie. Unless we could lure him to Britain, you have to confront him in Europe, possibly even Nurmengard. Voldemort crushed us in Riddle Manor. Grindelwald at Nurmengard with the Elder Wand - that would be even tougher." Moody said.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve. I might get lucky. I will challenge Grindelwald for the wand. If he is like Voldemort, he will be too proud not to fight." Harry said.

"Harry, Grindelwald could hold off six experienced adult wizards at the same time, one of whom was Riddle. Your chances of winning are not good." James said.

"My dear boy, you have no prophecy to guide you. Without that, how can you hope to win?" Albus said. "You cannot defeat a Dark Lord with violence or darkness. It would simply bring you down to his level. Only prophecy and destiny can win. That is why the loss of Aurelius is so devastating. At least, consult with Trelawney. Let her wisdom guide you."

"What is the alternative, Headmaster? Wait for Voldemort to kill more wizards so he can control the Ministry? Wait for Grindelwald to invade England? Wait until the world is on fire, until my friends and family are all slain or captured? How many years will it take before your prophecy comes to fruition- how many more deaths?" Harry asked. No one in the crowd answered.

"It is dangerous, reckless and the most insane idea imaginable. If anybody can pull it off, my godson can." Sirius Black said. Lord and Lady Potter looked rather unhappy with Sirius's pronouncement.

"I have made up my mind. I am going to take the Elder Wand from Grindelwald. The three Deathly Hallows will be united. You can stand with me or against me." Harry said.

* * *

The meeting turned contentious after that. Dumbledore continued to vehemently object, saying that Harry's very soul would be in great danger, even if he miraculously disarmed Grindelwald. The headmaster had researched the corrupting influence the powerful Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone were too dangerous to be trusted with lesser wizards and needed to be promptly buried in the woods or throw into the sea. No one pointed out that it was curious then why he and a teenage Grindelwald were so eager to find those items.

Amelia had different concerns. They had barely escaped Riddle Manor. Could Harry attack a mountain fortress and win? She found Dumbledore's talk about destiny inane but how could the Elder Wand be beaten, even by the Cloak and the Stone. And what was the true power of the Master of Death? She was grateful to Harry but she wondered if his plan would make things even worse, and her term as Minister had was truly dreadful.

"Harry, my boy - you must understand your enemies and know what they truly love. I would be happy to show you my memories of Gellert and Tom. Perhaps that will give you the Power They Know Not" Albus said. Amelia wondered why the Headmaster hadn't volunteered this information before. It might have helped before the attacks, instead of trotting it out as a delaying tactic.

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps a few months - I have many memories of both Gellert and Tom." Albus said. "I would be happy to spend a hour a week instructing you."

"We don't have months. Your prophecy says that clearly - Time is running out. I plan to attack Grindelwald soon." Harry walked out, leaving a shocked collection of Ministry heads and teachers. Hermione, Susan, and Daphne hurried after him.

* * *

Harry ducked into a classroom, letting them catch up. His owl, Hedwig, was waiting for him, and Harry dispatched her off with a quick note. The witches had not wanted to challenge Harry in front of the teachers and the Ministry, but in the privacy of their own room, the questions were fast and furious.

"Harry, do you really think you can beat Grindelwald?"

"Who is going to accompany you to Nurmengard?"

"You are insane, Potter. What were you thinking?"

The door opened and Lord and Lady Potter walked through. Sirius and Regulus trailed the Potters but he beckoned them to come in, and then cast several privacy spells. Harry also made certain that no portraits were in the room.

"Harry, explain. Why on Earth would you announce that plan to the entire magical world?" Lily asked.

"You noticed that?" Harry said.

"It was hard not to notice. Everyone in the castle will be talking about this. They will know that you are crazier than your father and godfather combined." Lily cried.

"That is your plan!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Of course." Daphne said, realization dawning on her face. "You want Grindelwald to know you are coming. That way when he attacks you, you have an ambush prepared."

"But how will Grindelwald find out? And how will you surprise him?" Susan asked.

"Grindelwald almost certainly has spies at Hogwarts. He will have no fear of fighting me. Why should he? I am only a fourth year student and he is a Dark Lord. He is much more powerful than me and has a horcrux. I have no intention of dueling him. I only want to steal the wand." Harry said.

"It is still very dangerous, Harry." Lily Potter said.

"I know, Mum but we have no choice. The Deathly Hallows give us a chance. Otherwise, we will just be hiding behind wards, waiting to be killed."

The Potters hugged their oldest son. "You are still insane. But maybe that is what needed to be Lord Black." Lily said. "We are going with you to Nurmengard." Harry knew that his mum and dad would come. He only hoped that they would all return.

* * *

They assembled on a field overlooking Black Lake as the sun began descending. Aurelius Dumbledore had few friends in his miserable life but many came out to honor his death. There were bystanders who had heard rumors of the ceremony and had come out to watch. Minister Bones ordered the aurors to keep them at a distance. The other Tournament Champions also attended, and Harry was surprised that Krum had brought Magnus and several of the other young Durmstrang boys. Viktor had a grudge still against Aurelius but Harry told the Durmstrang wizards that the obscurial had overcome the darkness and died bravely. Newt Scamander also mourned Credence, another lost child that he did not manage to save.

Amelia sat in the front row, next to Abeforth and Ariana Dumbledore. Albus had refused to come, protesting against Harry's use of the Deathly Hallows for such frivolity. The other two rows were full of those who had fought in Riddle Manor. They paid their respects to the brave wizard who had fallen to buy them time to escape.

Harry raised the Resurrection Stone to the last rays of the sun. The light caught the dark octahedron, projecting the sign of the Deathly Hallows into the sky. The crowd gasped at the sight - a triangle surrounding a circle which held a straight line. From that sign, a wizard with black hair and pale skin emerged, not quite living but more than a ghost. He was dressed simply and looked less troubled than in life, his head unbowed. Amelia and other seated stood to pay their final respects.

"Have you summoned me to ask about Grindelwald?" Aurelius said.

"No. We merely wish to honor your passing, to thank you for what you did." Harry said. "We have no body nor wand, but wanted to pay our last respects."

Aurelius looked wistfully at the towers of Hogwarts castle. In another life, he might have attended school here. He turned his hands to the boys from Durmstrang. They did not shrink from him. "I am sorry. I can't undo what I did but I hope that your lives will be full of the things I didn't have - love and happiness." He turned to Ariana, Abeforth and Newt. "Thank you for your help. I only wish we had more time." Then he beckoned for Harry to approach. The final conversation would be for only for the two of them.

"I loved Nagini. But I couldn't save her at all. Not back then, and not now. I wish I loved her more."

"You tried your best." Harry said. "Better to have loved and lost than never loved at all."

"Good bye, Harry Potter. Treasure those that you love." Aurelius faded into the black, as darkness had fallen on Hogwarts.

There was a plain stone marker for Aurelius Dumbledore, and Harry realized that there were no dates, either for his birth and death. Given the time travel, Aurelius might have died long ago. Harry thought about the boy who had suffered so much and still kept searching for his identity. Aurelius had made many mistakes but he had kept fighting. He had stood up to Voldemort where others would have trembled. He had looked for family despite all the odds. He deserved an epitaph. Harry took out his holly and phoenix feather wand. He carved " _ **Aurelius Dumbledore - Courage, greatest of all treasures**_."

* * *

Later that night, three wizards wrote letters to Grindelwald. One did it from the largest room on the Durmstrang ship. One did it from the potions lab near his office as the head of Slytherin office. And the last wrote from the Headmaster's office after he had made sure Fawkes had left. "Dear Gellert, I am writing to inform you of a grave danger to the prospects of peace. A student, Harry Potter, has become quite bellicose and I fear he intends to challenge you directly. I hope we can resolve this without too much violence..."


	40. Nurmengard

**Nurmengard**

The three letters sat on the desk. Grindelwald had expected the missives from Igor Karkaroff and Horace Slughorn. The former knew from contacts in Europe the true scope of Grindelwald's army and influence, and the latter toadied up to him, hoping to be spared and granted Hogwarts as a sinecure. The third letter from Albus Dumbledore was a surprise, and offered far more detail than the others.

Albus Dumbledore wanted to negotiate with him! Even on the verge of dying, the Headmaster had an absurd opinion of his importance, and attempted to direct the course of events. Dumbledore asked for three conditions. First, he wanted Grindelwald to spare the witches and wizards that accompanied Harry on his foolish quest. Second, he wanted a promise that Grindelwald would not attack Hogwarts. The final request was most galling. Albus claimed it was imperative that the three Hallows be separated, lest Death itself rise. He asked that the Resurrection Stone be returned to him, to be held for further study. In return, he Headmaster would tell Grindelwald of Harry's plans, which were often quite unpredictable and reckless.

Grindelwald chuckled at the letter's cheek. If this brash child wanted to bring the two other Hallows to him, that was Dumbledore's responsibility, not his. Still, he supposed that pledging to consider these requests was no great cost. After all, he could return the Stone after Dumbledore had died. The irony would be delicious if he used the Stone to raise Dumbledore after he had conquered England, and installed Slughorn as his pet Headmaster. As for the other conditions, Gellert did not care much about any one witch or wizard. At the First Task, he had faced the best magical Britain had to offer and they were no threat. Conquering Hogwarts had its attractions but there were other magical schools. He still had to install his henchman in Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. There were institutes of magic in Greece, Egypt, Russia and Spain that needed to be subdued.

Grindelwald reread Albus's letter. The Headmaster asked that those who accompanied Harry Potter be spared. That meant that Harry Potter was fair game. Albus, of course, would deny this, claiming of course he wanted no harm to Harry, but Grindelwald knew. Dumbledore did not want Potter to return to Hogwarts - at least, not alive. Gellert would try to capture him for interrogation but if that was not a possible, accidents did happen. Nurmengard was a dangerous place.

* * *

Harry sat in the conference room, waiting for the Unspeakables to unfold the giant map. He had thought Nurmengard was in Germany, but the mountain redoubt was actually in Austria. That had been a surprise given Grindelwald's first attacks manifested in Germany. Nurmengard sat at the foot of the Austrian Alps on the Danube River. Grindelwald had used the immense power of the Elder Wand to carve the fortress, with hundreds of cells high up on the cliffs, holding magical prisoners from several countries and many different races.

"Even the approach to Nurmengard is very different." Croaker conjured an illusion of the castle, a forbidding structure made of jet black rock with very high walls. "There are three approaches. The first is by air. Wizard troops riding hippogriffs patrol the area. We believe he holds many prisoners in these cells on the cliffs. The second is by water. Grindelwald has diverted a part of the Danube River to flow upwards into the fortress. That water separates the railway so prisoners must be brought in to the castle. And finally, there is this." An image of a vast walkway, clearly the product of magic, over a mile long and wider than any muggle bridge appeared. "Grindelwald forces visitors to walk the bridge to Nurmengard so they can truly appreciate the isolation of the fortress."

"Vy does the bridge shine in so many colors?" Viktor Krum asked. The bridge appeared to be stone, but also glowed and flashed through a wide range of hues.

Hermione gasped. "He thinks his castle is Asgard, and he has attempted to copy the Bifrost."

"Ass what? Why would he want to build a giant Ass?" Ron Weasley said.

"Not an ass." Hermione retorted. "Asgard - the realm of Aesir. Grindelwald must think he is a god, come to Earth."

"Either that, or he has watched too many muggle movies." Harry said. That comment flew over Ron's head as he was still trying to understand what asses had to do with Nurmengard. Perhaps, Susan Bones and the Hufflepuffs would know. "You said there had been attempts to infiltrate the castle before?" Harry directed this question to Monsieur Delacour.

"Oui, a team of French aurors had tried to rescue some prisoners. They were caught on the bridge, and all killed in action. They were disillusioned, and it was in the middle of the night but Grindelwald still knew they were there." Monsieur Delacour responded.

"We are certain that he has ways of detecting intruders. The bridge doesn't look guarded but as the most obvious way in, will be well defended." Croaker said.

"Do we know how many troops he has? How many Knights are in the castle?" Harry asked.

"Our sources in British intelligence tell us that he is massing for an attack on two fronts. The first is near Paris to cross the Channel and attack England. The second is in Eastern Germany where he may attack Poland and other central European targets. We believe that means there are few knights at Nurmengard." Croaker said.

"So, his fortress isn't that well defended." Harry said.

"He must believe his defenses are already strong. He is there, with the Elder Wand. He clearly believes that is enough to defend the prison." Minister Bones said. "We have seen how powerful wards can be. The castle could have very strong ones."

Harry nodded. Nurmengard as a formidable bastion. Conquering it would be extraordinarily difficult. Fortunately that was the last thing on his mind. His goal was to create too much smoke for the Dark Wizard to ignore.

* * *

"Eh, laddie. Have you thought about how you are going to take the castle?" Harry was about to reply before Mad Eye Moody continued. "Because I have a suggestion so astounding that it will knock your socks off."

"I am happy to hear suggestions, Moody." Harry said.

"Polyjuice!" The other witches and wizards in the room looked perplexed. "We use polyjuice so that there isn't one Harry Potter, but many. That way, Grindelwald won't know who you are and who has the Deathly Hallows. It will confuse him to his wits' end!"

Harry certainly was confused. "I thought polyjuice took a month to brew. Isn't it an extremely delicate process that is supposed to be a sign of a great potioneer?" Harry asked.

"Bollocks, laddie. All the aurors use polyjuice for their sexual role play. Why, just last week, Sirius Black told me he had a grand time at the Three Broomsticks with..."

Harry flinched. The idea of Mad Eye getting it on with anything or anyone was mortifying. He didn't want to think about Sirius. Wait - hadn't his dad been an auror for one short year?

"That's enough about auror sex secrets. Do we have polyjuice supplies, Saul?" The Head Unspeakable nodded in agreement. "How do you suggest we approach, Alastor?"

Moody puffed up eagerly, all eyes on him and his odd eye and leg. "Seven. We should have seven Potters flying in the sky. All on our brooms, whizzing around, like some wild chase scene. It will be a great distraction, and Grindelwald would be tearing his hair out trying to chase all of us down. I am volunteering to be one of the Harrys, of course."

"Why seven?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Seven is an important arithmantic number." Hermione said. Several witches nodded in agreement.

"So is three. Three is more important and easier to plan. There will be three Harry Potters. One on a broom in the air. One in a boat on the water. And one crossing the bridge. I am not giving out polyjuice samples to everyone."

For some strange reason, everyone wanted to be a Harry Potter double. Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum, even Fleur Delacour volunteered. That did not even include the many adult aurors that might be familiar with polyjuice for their private lives. "It is my decision on who will be my polyjuice twins. My dad and my godfather." Harry said.

Sirius Black pumped his fist victoriously. Harry rolled his eyes. He would make sure to give Sirius only enough hair for one sample.

* * *

The Potter and the Blacks met afterwards in Lily Potter's office. She had refrained from criticism to show an united front. In the privacy of their family, that was not needed.

"Why would having three Harrys matter? You are not trying to escape Grindelwald - you need to actually get the wand from him." Lily asked.

"Maybe James and I can take him on while Harry can disarm him." Sirius said.

"Please. Grindelwald could wipe the floor with you. With all of us. That rainbow bridge clearly has wards. If you want to duel and disarm him, then 7 Harrys would give you a small chance. But the two of you plus Harry won't be enough." Lily said.

'Moody is one of the most experienced aurors. I am sure he is giving good advice." Nymphadora attempted to defend her mentor.

Lily replied gently. "He is giving the best advice he knows. But if he was that clever, he wouldn't have lost his eye, leg, parts of his face and half his nose. It is a stupid plan, even for wizards."

"I agree with you, mum. Don't worry. I can make it better." Harry said. "I have an idea. We need the best portkeys possible - to come back to Hogwarts and they must work in Nurmengard. We need as many as we can make, and each team will carry multiple ones."

"I will work with Babbling on constructing those." Lily said. "Harry, it depends on the wards at Nurmengard. Also, if Grindelwald is concentrating, he may be able to block even the best portkey."

"Our best strategy is surprise. We need to keep him guessing." Harry said.

"When do you plan to attack?" James asked.

"In a few days. I need to assemble three teams. I also have to speak to Nymphadora alone. I need to send a message to Andromeda." Harry said.

"Are you making a new will, Harry? Have you seen ..." Sirius paused dramatically. "The Grim?"

"Sirius, you sound like Trelawney." Harry said. "I am Lord Black. You will understand my reasons later."

* * *

The next day, Harry called a meeting for his close classmates to brief them on Nurmengard. Viktor, Cedric and Fleur had approached Harry to volunteer for the mission. Fleur and Viktor wanted to make Grindelwald pay for the destruction he wrought in Europe. Cedric felt as the other Co-Champion he could do no less. The three were older and more capable but Harry felt he could not deny his friends either. After all, Daphne and Susan told him that the students wanted action. Hermione attended of course, and so did several other muggleborns.

Harry described the mission in detail, noting that there would be three teams - one by air, one by water, and one by land. His location would be a secret, even to Sirius Black and James Potter. Harry stressed that it was a dangerous mission, and that Grindelwald would have defenses. Winning the Elder Wand would be worth it.

"I will be there by your side." Ron Weasley vowed. "Grindelwald will have to kill me first! Death with honor."

"Err - Thanks Ron - I am hoping no one will die. Plus - you will be with a Harry. But you won't know if it is me." Harry said.

"What? We are best mates. How can you not want me next to you?" Ron said. "You will need my wand against the Dark Lord."

Draco Black snorted. "It is not an eating competition. If it was, you would be the match for Voldemort and Grindelwald."

Before any more bickering could break out, Harry said. "This mission isn't about fighting, The hope is to sneak in, ambush Grindelwald and leave. Stealth is more important."

"Count me in." Susan Bones said. Daphne agreed. Tracey knew that Daphne would never want a miss an event as monumental as stealing a Deathly Hallow, no matter the risk.

"I would like to come too but I am not sure if I am good enough at combat spells." Hermione said.

"The most important thing is survival. Each group will be equipped with portkeys. I am hoping Grindelwald focuses his attention on me." Harry said.

* * *

"I don't understand why you are doing this at all." Draco Malfoy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Why go to Nurmengard? Why put yourself in danger at all?" Draco asked.

"Some of us aren't cowardly snakes." Ron said.

Harry stopped the sniping before it could begin again. "Wait. Draco deserves a chance to explain. Let's hear him out."

"I have heard some of the chatter. The new wards at Hogwarts are incredibly powerful and may be able to hold off an army, magical or muggle. You have already driven off Grindelwald here. The wards killed dozens of dementors. Why not just defend behind the wards. Voldemort and Grindelwald are out there but it is likely that they attack each other. England might be invaded by muggles but it won't reach Hogwarts. Why don't we just shelter here and wait out the war?"

Ron coughed out the word coward but Harry ignored the red head. There was some truth behind Draco's words. Confronting Grindelwald at Nurmengard would be dangerous and he felt uncomfortable risking the lives of his fellow students. And yet, there was more at stake besides just a few hundred wizards at Hogwarts. Before he could compose his answer, an excited house elf popped into the room, wearing the Potter emblem on his uniform.

* * *

"Master Harry, there be muggles at the Manor." Hoppi the house elf announced, pointing to Hermione. "A Mister and Mrs. Granger."

"Why would my parents go to your manor?" Hermione asked.

"They must have used the portkeys in an emergency." Harry said. "Hoppi, bring them here."

The house elf bowed and then left. Hoppi popped back a minute later with two disoriented adults, their clothes ripped and torn, and covered with soot. Hermione rushed to embrace her parents.

"What happened?" Harry asked, directing this question at the Grangers.

"London is under attack." Richard said. "Our house, maybe the whole street is gone. We barely got out with our lives"

Mr. Granger was bleeding from his hands and face. Helen Granger looked to have avoided any obvious wounds but she was in shock. "Episkey." Harry cast a few minor healing charms. "You need to go see Nurse Ariana. She can treat you better."

"I will take them." Hermione said.

"Wait. Can muggles even be at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"My uncle was Chairman of Hogwarts for decades, and Narcissa Black is now chair. So, yes - they can. That is your answer, Draco. My guess is that the French bombed London right now. Things are falling apart. We can't just sit back and hope it miraculously ends. We need to take on the Dark Lords as much as possible.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione walked back to the classroom, searching for Harry. The students had left but Harry was still there, speaking with Nymphadora Tonks and Newt Scamander. There were papers on the desk in front of them. A set of necklaces with a silver stag on a leather thong rested on top of a set of maps.

"Hermione - are your parents okay?" Harry asked.

"They are resting now. Ariana managed to heal any wounds but they are still a bit shell shocked. Dumbledore complained they shouldn't be there but Narcissa said Lord Black could have his retainers with him at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. The notion of two dentists as retainers to the Black family would be funny if the situation wasn't so serious. Newt and Nymphadora took their leave. Harry thanked them for their support and said that he expected they would all travel to Austria tomorrow.

"What were Newt and Dora doing here?" Hermione asked.

"They have both volunteered for the mission. Newt has offered some of the fantastic beasts - he has ones for air, water and land. We were discussing whether the portkeys could return the creatures to Hogwarts if there is trouble. They will be perfect for the mission. Dora brought me this." Harry handed her a large sheet of parchment crammed with names. "These are some of the prisoners that Andromeda believes are held in Nurmengard."

"Is that why you are making so many portkeys? You are trying to rescue them." Hermione asked.

"If we can but the first priority is for us to come back alive. If we are lucky, we can rescue some captives but even then, I doubt we can rescue everyone. We have a few dozen names, but there may be hundreds."

"What is the map for?" Hermione asked.

"It works on the same principle as when I tracked down the Death Eaters. I have given tokens to my Dad and Sirius, so I can see where they are. We will be out of each other's sight once we approach the castle." Harry said. "I am sorry about your house, Hermione."

"Do you know how bad the damage is, Harry?"

He took out a pensieve like device. "I have images from muggle television tonight recorded on it." Harry said.

"But electronics doesn't work at Hogwarts." Hermione gap. "It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

"I know. But Potter Manor is wired for electricity and satellite. We have a mirror facing the television that can record messages."

"Wow! That is brilliant."

"Yes - my mum's idea. The Potter women have always been the brains of the family." Harry said.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione prepared to watch the bombings, the door opened. Albus Dumbledore strolled into the room, a somber look on his long face.

"Harry, my boy, you have heard about these terrible events tonight." Albus said.

"Yes, Headmaster, we were just about to watch them." Harry said.

"I hope this has made you realize the error of your ways. It is foolish to resort to violence. Grindelwald can not be defeated by attacking him."

"Headmaster, we did not resort to violence. He did. Harry is doing the right thing by striking back at him." Hermione said.

"You do not understand, Miss Granger. Defeating a Dark Lord is far more than simple spell attacks and ambushes. Harry is too young. He requires training - and perhaps should wait until he is in his seventh year before embarking on so hazardous a path." Dumbledore lectured.

"I agree I am young, Headmaster. But what is the alternative? Wait three years as they grow stronger? Neither Voldemort or Grindelwald seem inclined to delay." Harry said.

"You must stop this silly notion of confronting Grindelwald. What will you accomplish? He is far too powerful for you." Albus's eyes twinkled.

Harry's head ached as he realized that Dumbledore was attempting legilimency. He slammed his occlumency shields down, and was pleased to hear the Headmaster grunt in pain. "Perhaps he is powerful, but I don't see what you are doing. What have you done to fight Voldemort or Grindelwald, besides express your dismay?"

"Harry, defeating a Dark Lord isn't a matter of raw power, or spell battle. You need the aid of prophecy - a Power that the Dark Lord knows not. Without that, you are doomed and you may also drag your friends and family down with you." Dumbledore said, his head throbbing.

"Well, when I have all three Hallows, I will have powers that the Dark Lords don't know about. And I will use them, no matter what the prophecy says." Harry said.

Dumbledore left the room. He had tried to convince the obstinate boy to stop this foolishness but failed. He did however get a glimpse of a thought. Harry would use a parchment to track his two dopplegangers. That would allow Grindelwald to recognize the true Harry. He had a letter to write back in his office.

* * *

The next morning, the witches and wizards assembled for the mission. Hermione had come with Susan and Daphne. Amelia came to see her off but after the fiasco at Riddle Manor, decided that she could not come. Lily Potter handed out the portkey necklaces to everyone there. Three Harry Potters came out, dressed in identical robes. The one in the center, looking slightly nervous, addressed the crowd.

"We will have three teams. A team in the air - Viktor Krum, Frank Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Lily Potter. A team on the water - Cedric Diggory, Emmeline Vance, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt. A team on land - Mad Eye Moody, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Newt Scamander, Fleur Delacour. In addition, we will have support. Monsieur and Madame Delacour, Algernon Croaker and Marla Mckinnon will stay behind all three teams, in case we need reinforcements." Harry said. Hermione noticed that this Harry was fingering a map with three glowing red dots.

"If you are ever in trouble or injured, use the portkey. Do not engage Grindelwald. We'd rather have you back alive than be a dead hero." Lily Potter said.

"Good luck to all of you. The Unspeakables have created a Floo connection to Austria. The Delacours have allies in the region who will bring us close." Minister Bones said.

Hermione wore the portkey necklace as they assembled to go through the international Floo. They were the last group, as Alastor Moody had cast detection spells on everyone in the group to ensure they were not confunded or charmed. Harry waited patiently and Newt checked his battered briefcase, making sure the latches were all locked. One member of their group was not so patient.

"Oi, Fleur. How about you and me grab dinner after this. You are skin and bones. You could use some fattening up with some good English cooking, Weasley style." Ron said.

The French witch rolled her beautiful eyes. "Mister Weasley, I am quite happy with ze cuisine of ze French bistro."

"Nothing is like mum's cooking. Roast potatoes. Roast beef. Black Pudding. Baked Beans. Jellied Eels. Mushy Peas." Ron licked his lips.

Ron's excitement was clearly lost on Fleur. "I do not want to meet your mum or eat her fatty food." she said.

"You could use a bit of the fat. It will cushion your rump for a romp with a Weasley. Like mum and dad, we are all energetic in the bedroom." Ron chortled at the crude witticism.

A disgusted Fleur turned on her allure. Ron's eyes crossed, and his mouth hung wide open with copious amounts of drool, like he was in the midst of a pie eating competition. His body went slack and he sat down, his face completely flushed.

"OI Fleur. Stop using your aura. It is even affecting Mad Eye." an annoyed Harry said.

The auror's concentration had been broken in the midst of casting a **Revelio**. "Crikey, I will have to start all over." Moody snarled.

The French witch stopped, flabbergasted. ""Arry, you were not affected at all by ze aura. How can zat be - no student has never been immune."

"Fleur, we have more important things to do than worry about how the veela allure affects men. And as for you, Weasley, stop hitting on Fleur. This is not a dating show." Harry said.

"You can't blame a lad for trying. Who wouldn't want to bag a veela!" Ron said.

"I can, if it jeopardizes our mission." Harry said, with no humor in his voice.

* * *

Harry Potter wrote a thunderbird, as Lily and the others followed him in brooms. Lily wondered why Newt hadn't returned the magical creature to its native lands in Arizona and New Mexico, but the bird was a true marvel, a massive flier with multiple sets of wings, shimmering from pure gold to electrifying blue. If they came under attack, the thunderbird could summon a giant storm, giving them cover to escape.

Lily's runic array lit up. She had created a magical device similar to a primitive radar system, bouncing magical signals on objects to form a rudimentary picture. She nodded to Harry, who immediately signaled for the group to slow down.

"Lily has detected some flying objects. Krum, you are our best flier. Can you fly ahead to see who or what it is?" Harry said. The burly Durmstrang wizard nodded and Harry quickly cast **Silencio** , **Protego** and **Disillusion** spells on Krum. The group huddled together and waited for Viktor to return. "He really is a spectacular flier."

Lily snorted. "This is no time to think of quidditch."

"Well, if we get past the Dark Lords, I hope he plays professionally. Maybe he and Krum can form a team - The Fearless Falcons."

"The Flying Nitwits." Lily softened. "If Harry stays alive, I will be happy with whatever he chooses. He can play as much quidditch as he likes." The wizard riding the thunderbird pumped his fist. Lily looked on with exasperation. "James Charlus Potter - you are a ninny."

"And you love me for it - Lily bug."

"I do. Now stop before you attract more attention." Lily said.

* * *

Viktor Krum had flown back and dispelled the **Silencio** and **Disillusionment**. "I saw brooms. Witches and Wizards in silver masks wearing dark robes."

"I thought Grindelwald's knights are mounted on hippogriffs." Daphne said.

"These must be Death Eaters." Lily answered. "Did you see their leader?"

Viktor shook his head no. "Should we attack them?"

"No, that is not our mission. We want to attract as little attention as possible."

"You are not Harry." Daphne said. "I thought it was just the thunderbird but you don't sit like him at all on the broom."

"Correct, Miss Greengrass." The boy on the thunder bird transformed to a middle aged man. The features were similar - untidy black hair, a thin face, wearing dark glasses but the eyes were hazel, not the bright emerald green of Harry Potter. "I am James Potter. Our mission is different."

Lily Potter opened her satchel, showing dozens of additional portkeys. "We are here to rescue Grindelwald's prisoners. They are held in prison cells off the cliffs. Each portkey can transport five witches or wizards. Between the six of us, we should be able to save a few hundred."

"Grindelwald has arrested thousands though." Daphne said.

"Yes, so we may not be able to save everyone. But we will do the best we can. Viktor, can you fly in the lead? You have the fastest broom." Lily said. She also sent a quick patronus to her son. A silver doe rushed from her wand down to the ground.

"I would be honored, Lord and Lady Potter. The group zoomed away, heading for the cells.

* * *

Cedric Diggory watched as the black haired wizard checked his reflection in the water. He had heard from Zacharias Smith that Potter was vain but this seemed a bit much. The magical boat cruised along the canal, and they would be at Nurmengard shortly.

"Err - Harry, why are you checking the water again?" asked Neville. The slightly pudgy wizard swept his wand in circles, as if Grindelwald was hiding under their boat.

"I am looking for a kelpie." Harry said.

"Kelpies? I thought those creatures only lived in lochs in Scotland or Ireland." Susan said.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be in Europe. After all, it is further from England to Ireland than it would be to France." Harry said.

"The French and Germans have their own marine animals - dugbogs." Susan said. "I am sure they don't want kelpies."

The discussion on the proper habitat for kelpies ended when a dark wave of magic fell on their boat.

"Hello, Potter." The hideous half serpentine form of a flying Voldemort blotted out the sun, flanked by half a dozen wizards on brooms. "Give me my family ring. Your portkeys are useless now."

* * *

Cedric raised his wand along with Susan and Neville, preparing to make a grim final stand. In their boat, they were sitting ducks to the Death Eaters encircling them.

"You are shit out of luck." Harry said. "Which idiots followed you here?"

"Watch your tongue, Pottie." Bellatrix Lestrange yelled. "Be respectful to the Dark Lord."

"Bella - so it means the other idiot Lestranges are here. Well you won't get the Ring from me."

"Wait. That's not my ring." Voldemort snarled. "What have you done with it, Potter?"

"Afraid that Grindelwald already has the ring. Maybe I traded it to him for your head."

"You are not Harry Potter. **Revelio**." The boy changed into a darkly handsome wizard with long curly brown hair and gray eyes, and a sardonic smile. Voldemort raised his wand. "Sirius Black. What will your godson trade for your miserable life?"

The water exploded upwards as a giant green monster leaped into the air, half the head and front legs of a horse and half the tail of a serpent, splashing everyone and everywhere. The serpentine body collided with several Death Eaters, knocking them off their brooms. Voldemort hovered into the air and shot several curses at the furious beast.

"Quick, activate the portkeys." Sirius cried. The keys still failed. "We need help." he called.

The kelpie dove back into the water, and with the force from its charge, pushed the boat away from the Death Eaters. As they left Voldemort behind, the portkeys activated, and Cedric found himself back at Hogwarts, with five other worried witches and wizards.

* * *

Hermione stood around as Harry Potter and Alastor Moody argued. The forbidding towers of Nurmengard were still far away, and they had made little progress in the last hour.

"Moody, you need to stop casting detection spells." Harry said. "We are way behind the other teams."

"Laddie, this bridge is trapped. We need to know when the magic changes." Moody pointed to the glittering array of rainbow colors that pulsed from the stone highway.

"At this rate, it will take us the whole day to get to the castle." Harry groaned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I will bring you there in chains." Gellert Greenwald's strange eyes, one light blue, the other dark as night, stared at them from above. Wordlessly, he summoned the map in Harry's hands. The parchment burnt into ashes in Grindelwald's hands. "Clever, a charm to prevent it from falling into my hands. But it is too late." Grindelwald leveled the Elder Wand at them. He raised his left hand and magic pulsed from the bridge, forming a prismatic cage around the wizards.

Newt dropped down to the ground, and unlatched his briefcase. Grindelwald looked at him, amused before snapping a hex. A red bubble engulfed the case and Newt pulled back and rubbed his burnt hand. "Newt Salamander, is it? Preparing to unleash another one of your fantastic beasts? Gellert said snidely. "Do you really think a zouwu could defeat me? I am Gellert Grindelwald, the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived."

* * *

"No, you are not." Voldemort said angrily, his wand aimed at Grindelwald.

"Ah, Minister Riddle. I wondered when you would surface." Grindelwald said.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Riddle is dead. You can have the boy. I merely want my family ring." Voldemort said. The two powerful wizards glared at each other, their hands on their wands.

Hermione attempted to sue her portkey, and Newt tried to open his briefcase. Both efforts failed. Harry hissed to Moody, and the one eyed auror agreed.

"We have to use our magic and attack the cage. Let's bring it down while those two are measuring their wands against each other." Moody said. They focused their spells on the bars holding them prisoner.

Hermione heard the flapping of wings. Eight hippogriffs with wizards wearing battle armor flew over the bridge. "I believe you are outnumbered." Grindelwald sneered. "I have the Elder Wand and this is Nurmengard."

"I don't need to fight you, Grindelwald. Just deny you the other Deathly Hallows." Voldemort shot a mighty hex, shattering the cage. "I will kill Potter, and take the Stone from his body."

Grindelwald whipped his wand in a circle. Harry Potter rose in the air, with a shriek, enveloped by a blue glow. "I think not. I am the master of Nurmengard, and the Hallows are mine."

Voldemort cast a summoning spell and pulled the black haired boy to him. A look of disgust appeared on his face. "You don't have my ring. That is merely a cheap copy. **Revelio**."

The black haired boy transformed to pink bubble gum haired girl with strong features and dark twinkly eyes. Nymphadora Black's Finite spell surprised both Dark Lords and she thudded back into the bridge. Grindelwald flew down to the bridge, his wand angrily pointed at the witch auror.

* * *

Hermione barely felt the faint breeze but a loud whoosh filled her ears. The lights of the bridge glittered, and suddenly a hand appeared next to Grindelwald, and at breakneck speed, snatched the Elder Wand away. The hand flew up beyond Grindelwald's grasp and suddenly a boy appeared, dark haired and green eyed on a Firebolt. Harry Potter looked down at both Dark Lords, the Death stick in his right hand, the Resurrection Stone on his left hand, and his silver cloak fluttering in the breeze.

Grindelwald raised his hands, and the bridge pulsed with magic. Bars of radiant energy rose from the road and again surrounded Hermione and the other wizards. "Give me back the Wand or your friends will pay with their lives."

Harry raised the Elder Wand to the sky. "The problem with Dark Lords is that you are all too predictable. **Fulmeno**." The sky turned black, and drops of rain began to fall. An enormous bolt of lightning crashed down on the rainbow bridge, and fragments of stone fell into the water. More bolts continued to hit walkway, shearing giant clumps of rock.

A riderless thunderbird flew down, and Moody and Tonks jumped on the beast's back. Newt grabbed his briefcase and whistled. A large kelpie sprang from the water, resting on the bridge for a moment, giving time for Newt, Fleur and Ron to rush on the sea creature. The ground cracked beneath Hermione as the bridge broke into pieces. She couldn't reach either the thunderbird or the kelpie, and prepared to plunge into the river. As she lost her footing, Harry Potter swooped down and caught her on the broom. Satisfied that everyone had escaped, the Master of Death activated his portkey and they left the cursed towers of Nurmengard behind.


	41. The World at War

**The World at War**

Amelia Bones hugged a very wet Susan when she returned to Hogwarts from Nurmengard. The kelpie's kick had saved them but also capsized the boat into the cold waters of the Danube. Ariana Dumbledore was there with heating charms and warm blankets, but the mood was somber. It was the second time Susan had seen Voldemort. His form had corrupted further from ten days ago. His skin had turned chalk white, his face more snake like with vertical pupils in livid scarlet eyes and a lipless snarling mouth.

Amelia had suspected that Voldemort might appear at Nurmengard to seek out the Deathly Hallows. He had been quiet since the attack at the Ossuary, but the crisis between France and England had diverted their attention. She wondered who his spies were at Hogwarts. The magical world was so small, that many of his Death Eaters had relatives at the school. Even the self proclaimed Light Families, who loudly proclaimed their virtue, were only two or three cousins removed from the darkest ones.

Sirius Black recounted their story to Minister Bones, her secretaries, and several Hogwarts representatives, including Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster expressed his disapproval of the mission, saying the risk of the three Deathly Hallows falling into Voldemort or Grindelwald's hands were far too great. Sirius noted acidly that Dumbledore had not taken any risk at all.

* * *

They heard the pops of portkeys as James and Lily Potter returned on their brooms with Viktor, Daphne, and Frank Longbottom. Thirty disheveled prisoners still in heavy chains appeared. The wizards were mostly French and German but there was a smattering of other races. A giant towered over the rest but there were also a pair of goblins, three veela, and a centaur. Ariana rushed over to care for the injured and Hagrid broke their chains with a chisel. The centaur had a broken front leg, but refused assistance, noting that others had more serious injuries.

Amelia's happiness at seeing the Potters return faded at the sight of the prisoners. Grindelwald's brutality had been well publicized and the treatment at Nurmengard was a given. It was the numbers that were shocking.

"Lily, where are all the others?" Amelia asked. The look on Lily's face was all the answer she needed.

Iolaus, the centaur, elaborated further. At the heart of Nurmengard, Grindelwald had built a horrible device of necromantic energy. The Soul Forge was an anvil shaped table where wizards were shackled and consumed, their magic absorbed by the alchemical symbols and profane runes lining the walls of the ghastly chamber. All night and all day, the shrieking of doomed victims filled the prisons as the lives of those unfortunates were drained away. The trains that brought thousands of captives to Nurmengard ended in that chamber. The only question was when prisoners were forced to take that final macabre trip.

"This is terrible news, if it is true. How did you see this Forge?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"Grindelwald is experimenting on other species to see if they can provide the fuel for the Soul Forge. Centaur magic cannot be absorbed by this abomination. He refused to accept this until he had killed my foals and herdmate." Iolaus said. "I wish I had died with them, instead of breaking my leg when he threw me out of the chamber."

"We have not seen the Forge, but we have heard the dying. Hundreds have been taken to the chamber, and no one has returned alive." a gaunt French wizard said. "The bodies are dragged out every morning."

"Alas, that Gellert has fallen so far into evil. Perhaps it is the influence of the Elder Wand that is driving him to such madness." Albus said.

"Gellert was a bastard long before the Elder Wand." Ariana said.

Rain began to fall from the sky as an enormous golden bird dived down. A sea beast, half horse, half serpent, followed and Newt Scamander elegantly jumped off, before both kelpie and thunderbird disappeared into his open brown briefcase. Newt landed on his feet, but Moody, Nymphadora, Ron and Fleur fell into an unsightly heap. Lastly, a Firebolt swooped down, with Harry Potter sitting in front of Hermione Granger. He carried a long, dark knobby wand, and the power of the Deathly Hallow radiated from his right hand to suffuse his body in a ghostly spectral aura. The Master of Death had returned.

* * *

The success of the mission did not raise any false hopes for Harry Potter nor did the news of Grindelwald's crimes surprise him. In the Delacour pensieve, he had seen his earlier atrocities. He sympathized with the prisoners but dismissed the hand wringing around Grindelwald.

"Why are we surprised at his actions?" Harry asked.

"We must be horrified at the depths of evil that Grindelwald has fallen to. For all his crimes, he was a great wizard." Dumbledore said.

"Great wizard? He is a butcher. His first action was turning ten year old boys into obscurials. He nearly burned down London and he burned Paris to the ground. What is so great about that?"

"Harry, do you not feel sympathy for Grindelwald's fate? Do not pity the dead. Pity those who live without love." Dumbledore said.

"What about those they murdered? Should we pity them or is Death just one grand adventure for people burned alive or tortured to death? Was it their fault that Grindelwald was a wretched boy who grew up into an even worse man?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyes sparked in anger. "You have no empathy, Harry. I worry that it is the influence of the necrotic energies of the wand. We must inspect the Elder Wand to make sure it does not corrupt you and that you can be trusted with such a powerful item."

Harry stared at the ancient wizard. "Let me make this clear. This is my wand, my ring, my cloak. I am the last Peverell, and the Hallows are mine. Only Death has any claim to the Hallows and only she will take them away from me." Harry knew about the bloody history of the wand. No bearer of the Elder Wand had ever died peacefully and only one in a spell duel. Even that was doubtful. Egbert the Egregious claimed to have vanquished Emeric the Evil in a spell duel, but he had poisoned him as well. Most wielders had gained the Death Stick by a trick, much like how Harry had ambushed Grindelwald.

"Harry, we need to test out the powers of the wand." His mother said gently.

Harry knew his mum was correct. He also knew that the Elder Wand would heighten his paranoia, to the point where he would even suspect his mum of coveting the Deathly Hallows. Then again, Loxias was murdered by his mother and two best friends.

* * *

Harry looked closely at the elongated piece of wood. It felt odd to his hand, like a small hand cannon. The channel of magic was greater in the Death Stick, like a river rushing to a waterfall, eager to disgorge its destructive power. The wand burned with the desire to be used, to unleash magical forces. It may have belonged to the oldest brother, but Antioch was the most immature and boastful. Harry preferred the feel of his original holly and phoenix feather wand.

There was one great difference between Harry and all previous wielders of the Elder Wand. He had the other Deathly Hallows. The three artifacts would resonate with each other to make him the Master of Death. He had to tune them however, and connect them to himself. Harry felt for his Cloak of Invisibility with his magic and crossed his hands together, so the elder wood handle grazed the Resurrection Stone. Then he reached for the Hogwarts wards.

He had created the wards with the help of Death, and they were the most powerful constructs of magic he knew. As he closed his eyes, he could see the Founders - Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They had never sought to escape Death but they feared her. They created Hogwarts as a refuge, away from muggle violence and witch burnings, a place of safety for all magical creatures, and the horrors that lay outside. In his arrogance, Grindelwald unleashed forces that could not be controlled, and Death, the Reaper of Souls, was at the doorsteps of Hogwarts.

Harry glimpsed the future, an endless war that would burn through Europe and spread to every corner of the globe. Muggles and magicals would fight and die by the millions, and it would not be the War to end All Wars because it would never end. The Dark Lords would create horcrux after horcrux, returning to wreak greater destruction as their forms became more vile. It was a world without hope, where children were born with the spectre of death hanging over them.

Harry reached his magic out to fulfil the wishes of the Founders. They stood behind him, their faces shining with approval, as the power of the Deathly Hallows filled Hogwarts, from the Forbidden Forest to the Great Black Lake, from the Tower of Astronomy to the Chamber of Secrets. The castle and the lands were suffused with a prodigious quantity of energy, and the might and the complexity of the wards increased in a myriad difference ways. A golden bubble billowed from the wand until it enclosed all of Hogwarts, and then it blinked out of existence.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" asked Amelia.

"Harry changed the wards, again." Lily said.

"Mr. Potter, you must refrain from such shenanigans. It is my responsibility to oversee the safety of the school." Albus said.

"How dare you!" Harry yelled. "Do you even know what Grindelwald has done?"

Amelia held up her hands. "Let's take a break. Saul and Lily, check out the wards. Harry, we don't understand your powers or what you know. And Albus, don't make any snap judgments. I propose everybody rests, have lunch, and we meet again in the afternoon."

* * *

Hermione wanted to help Lily Potter with the wards, but the professor just waved her off, and told her to get some rest. When she returned to the castle, the muggleborns swarmed her at lunch, asking questions about what had happened. She told them the story, emphasizing how frightening both Voldemort and Grindelwald were, and her surprise when the real Harry had burst down the bridge and stole the wand.

"So you didn't know that Harry wasn't hiding under his Invisibility Cloak?" Colin Creevey asked.

"No, I think he needed it to be a surprise. Otherwise there was no way to get the Wand from Grindelwald."

"How powerful is he now? What does being the Master of Death mean?" Sally-Ann asked.

"Well, he did some magic with the Elder Wand. We will find out later what it was." Hermione answered. Harry had flown off in a huff to the Castle. He was probably in the Room of Requirements.

In the Great Hall, students listened to the eyewitness accounts of the mission. Hermione noticed that the Ravenclaws were irritated that no members of their house had gone. Ron Weasley was holding court, regaling both Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with his wildly exaggerated attempts to break the magical cage, and how he had known all along that Harry would save the day, with the help of his best mate. Ron demonstrated his wand stance and how he was on the verge of hexing both Voldemort and Grindelwald before he saved Fleur and Newt by summoning the kelpie from the river. Hermione was amazed that anyone, even gullible Gryffindors, could possibly believe that the writer of **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** would need Ron Weasley's help to deal with his own pet.

* * *

Hermione joined Daphne, Tracey and Susan and the three witches walked to Minister Bone's meeting. Susan told them that her aunt was concerned with refugees, both European and British. Like the other European refugees, the Nurmengard prisoners could not return home. Many British wizards had fled London and South England. Noble families had multiple houses, but that was an exception. The Ministry would need to relocate much of the population.

The room was full of students and adult wizards. Harry attended, along with the three other Co Champions. Several other wizards had used their family connections to attend. Hermione saw Millicent Bulstrode, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Draco Malfoy and his two oafish lackeys. Luna Lovegood had also snuck in the room wearing her Quibbler hat.

"Saul, can you tell us what happened with the wards?" Amelia started.

"The wards received a rather large boost in magical power. There are some defensive aspects that we don't quite understand but the floo system and portkeys are affected." Croaker said.

"I cast a **Cloister** spell." Harry said.

"A What?" Amelia asked.

" **Cloister**. It blocks divination, communication and transportation magic. It means that Grindelwald or Voldemort will find it difficult to even find the school, and if they come, they would be severely weakened. It will hide the school from any outside sensors, like muggle radar. The wards will allow patronus spells, owl mail, and floos to work for now - but if Hogwarts comes under attack, everything will be sealed off. The Founders wished that Hogwarts would be a safe place. I fulfilled their wish." Harry said.

"But Harry, why would you need to resort to such extreme measures?" Albus said sorrowfully.

Harry took out the Elder Wand. There was a gasp from the audience, particularly the teachers and students who had not seen it before. " **Prior Incantato**." Dozens of sickly yellow green rays could be seen flashing into a panoply of faces. "Those are **Imperio** spells." Harry paused as the Elder Wand continued the long parade of Grindelwald casting Unforgivable Curses. He cut the display short after several minutes.

"How many **Imperios**?" Amelia asked.

"Definitely more than five hundred. All on different people." Harry said.

"I fail to see the importance of this." Dumbledore said.

"Grindelwald has no need to **Imperio** captives or his knights. As far as I can tell, these are all muggles. He has cast the **Imperius** curse on many leaders in Germany, France, Austria and other parts of Europe." Harry said. "Can you guess what he is telling them to do?"

"Now that you have the Elder Wand, will the **Imperios** fade?" Amelia asked.

"The **Imperio** Spell has a strange effect on its victims. Many have difficulty dealing with what they did, so they unconsciously try to justify it. They often won't report it. I imagine, a muggle who knows nothing about magic, would think he is following his own mind." Lily said.

"I believe it is worse than that." Harry said. "These leaders are being told to attack Britain. Once there is fighting, they will continue to believe they were in the right, and any retaliation will strengthen their resolve. The loss of the Elder Wand won't change that a bit."

"Surely, you could dispel these curses. Or even use a **Confundus** , **Obliviate** or **Imperio**." Dumbledore said.

"Besides the ethics of using the **Imperio** spell, I have no desire to brainwash one person, let alone hundreds. And they are generals, politicians, and officials. I have no idea who or where they might be, and if we are discovered casting spells on enemy generals…." Harry said.

"We need to let the British government know." Amelia said.

"It is already too late. One Dark Lord has started an unstoppable war." Harry said.

* * *

A sense of gloom filled the room as people took stock of Harry's dire words. Nymphadora Black hesitated but decided she needed to get something off her mind. "Harry, I have a question. How did Grindelwald know about the map?" She asked.

"What do you mean, Dora?" Harry said.

"Everybody knew there were three Harrys and that we would attack Nurmengard. But the first thing Grindelwald did was summon the map. It would allow him to find Sirius and James quickly but how did he know?" Nymphadora said.

That was perplexing. Only his mum, Dora and he had known. Even his father and Sirius had been kept in the dark. Nymphadora was in the most dangerous position as Lily was certain there were powerful wards on the rainbow bridge. Harry had given her the map in case she needed to contact the other teams in the air or on the river. So who told Grindelwald?

"No doubt there are spies at Hogwarts, willing to tell our enemies. I will place an owl ward and scan any outgoing letters." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so, Headmaster. The Ministry will be operating from Hogwarts for the future. If Harry is right, the castle is protected from attack, muggle or magical. You won't be checking our mail." Amelia said.

"How do we know it was a student? It could be a teacher or a Ministry official. And if it wasn't a student, as Chair of the Hogwarts board, I forbid owl wards. Students should be allowed to write to their parents" Narcissa said.

"If people know that Hogwarts is safe, they will want to move here. We should let them - otherwise, they may die from the muggle war." Amelia said.

"Minister, Hogwarts is a place of learning, not to host foreign wizards." Albus said.

"RIdiculous. Hogsmeade is mostly empty. The castle can hold four times as many students. We can erect temporary housing near the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts should do all it can." Narcissa said in a tone that left no room for disagreement.

"Besides Albus, once the students write letters, it won't be foreign wizards. The British witches and wizards will move here first." Amelia said.

* * *

Hermione knew she would get no work done this evening. In the aftermath of the meeting, muggleborns and half bloods had come up to her, asking if their non magical relatives could also come to Hogwarts. She had no answer and was astonished to discover that her parents had been the first non magicals ever to walk the halls of the school. They might even get a mention in the next edition of Hogwarts, a History.

She took her parents on a tour of Hogwarts. She barely knew the castle better than they did, but her mum loved the library and the greenhouses. They crossed the multiple bridges, stone and rickety wood, that connected the towers of the school. They took a walk in Newt's briefcase and watched a baby occamy hatch. They paid their respects to Aurelius Dumbledore's grave marker. They took a boat around the Great Lake and fed the friendly giant squid. They spied centaurs at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, welcoming Iolaus as the new member of the herd.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not know what to do. England was at war and returning to a London under bombardment was out of the question. Harry had lent Hermione the mirror so the Grangers could see the reports of the chaos and destruction caused by the war. The death toll was rising, and a national emergency had been declared. Their house had been levelled and the office park that held their dentistry reduced to rubble. The Brits weren't that conscientious about their teeth in the best of times. Richard and Helen Granger doubted that anyone gave a damn about dental services in London now.

* * *

Hermione had dinner with her parents at the Great Hall. The Potter elf, Hoppi, served them the Granger favorite - a lamb curry with tomatoes and sides of buttery naan and fluffy basmati rice. Hermione shared the succulent dish with Parvati and Padma Patil but her parents only picked at their food. Hermione did not need legilimency to know that they worried about their future.

"OI, Herms, what is that strange smell?" Ron said, holding his nose..

"Lamb curry." Hermione answered. "It is quite good."

"If you say so." Ron said dubiously. The red head quaffed a large glass of brown liquid, and belched out a small blast of fire.

"Are you drinking firewhiskey? Is that even allowed for fourth years?" Hermione asked.

"I am the Hero of Nurmengard. Who is going to say anything?" Ron smirked.

"The prefects. The teachers. Your head of House." Hermione said.

"The prefects in Gryffindor?" Ron laughed. "They can't touch me because I am a Weasley. And everybody knows I am Harry Potter's best mate. What is the point of being a hero if you can't enjoy it." A hapless house elf came running at the snap of fingers, and refilled the glass. Hermione could read Ogden's Old Firewhiskey engraved on the glass bottle.

"Hermione, where is Harry, anyway? We want to thank him, and try to pay him back." Helen Granger said.

"The portkeys were a gift, mum. And I am sure he won't accept anything for his help."

"OI. Nobody speaks to Harry without going through his best mate." Ron blustered. "I make sure he isn't bothered by all those leeches who just want to be his buddies for fame and glory."

"My parents aren't leeches." Hermione said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Right, they would be allowed to walk around Hogwarts if they didn't know Harry Potter." Ron said snidely.

"Harry saved them, just like how he saved other witches and wizards." Hermione said.

"They are muggles. What are they doing in a magical castle? It is only because of Harry Potter gets his way, no matter what the rules are."

"Ronald Weasley, you are a complete arse." Hermione said, trying her best to keep from yelling. She didn't succeed, and attracted the attention of a blonde Ravenclaw.

"Why are you screeching, Hermione? Have you seen a Blibbering Humdinger? Luna asked.

"Ron is being a prat."

"And this surprises you how? Ron says some funny things, but he can also be very unkind. He has been that way all his life. Why do you care about it now?"

"He said my parents aren't important." Hermione said.

"Are they?" Luna asked.

"What? Luna, don't tell me you are also against muggles, too."

"Hermione, the world is on fire. You are sitting here, getting upset about what Ron Weasley thinks about your parents. There is only one person who is important now, and he is dealing with pressures far greater than your petty problems." Luna said.

"Harry? What's bothering him?"

"Why don't you know, Hermione?" Luna said and she walked away.

* * *

"He will have detection charms. And portraits. We don't know if Fawkes has powers that can see in the invisible spectrum either." Lily said.

"I know this is dangerous. If anyone decides not to participate, I will understand." Harry said.

"No chance, son. We are certainly not going to let the Blacks take all the credit." James said, elbowing Sirius.

Harry knew that his parents would not fail him. They had given their lives for him before. As for the Blacks, Dora had proven herself at Nurmengard. Sirius was his godfather, and treated him like a son. He would inform the other Blacks later - Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa and even Draco - but first, he needed to know himself. "Okay, I am going to lock Fawkes out of the room. That is not that unusual. Fawkes has been spending a lot of time visiting Aurelius's grave. The three of you should disillusion yourself, and cast silencios. Dora, you are up."

The witch with the bubble gum hair nodded and then changed. She grew taller, the hair became a spiky white blonde, and her eyes turned into two colors, one light and one dark. With a quick spell, her simple robes turned into the vintage clothes that would have suited a nightclub in the 1930s - a long black coat with two sets of gold buttons, a dark blue vest, and a lighter blue shirt, and black pants with a colorful belt. The last piece of the outfit was a gold pocket watch fob.

"I am not sure I will sound like Grindelwald." Nymphadora said.

"You don't need to." A voice came from the shadows. "Just hold his attention for a minute."

* * *

They walked to the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore used a range of candy related passwords but Harry had no patience to guess. He used the Elder Wand to force the gargoyle to open. The door opened to a large and circular room, full of funny little noises. Several silver instruments whirred and emitted puffs of smoke, beeping occasionally. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmasters, many snoozing in their frame, but a few bright-eyed and looking intently at the door. Dumbledore sat behind the massive claw-footed desk, sifting through several colorful bottles.

Gellert Grindelwald strode into the office to the consternation of the portraits. Dumbledore gripped his wand, and Gellert opened his hands, showing that he carried no weapon. "Is this any way to greet an old friend?" Grindelwald said.

"How did you get here, Gellert?" Dumbledore asked.

"I still have friends here at Hogwarts. They keep me informed." Grindelwald said.

"Who else, besides me? And what have you promised them?" Dumbledore said.

"Fair treatment. A world where wizards can live in the open." Dora improvised, based on what the Ministry had learnt about Grindelwald's speeches.

"Headmaster." the portrait of Phineas Black yelled. "There are intruders in the office."

Dumbledore arose from his seat only to be hit by a **Stupefy** from the Elder Wand. Lily cast a spell to prevent the ex headmasters from escaping their frames, while James and Sirius silenced any alarms. Nymphadora shifted back to her normal form, and guarded the door. Harry turned visible, and cast an **Incarcerous** on Dumbledore. He then cast an **Enervate**.

* * *

Albus woke up to several wands pointed at him. He looked diminished and even older than his 112 years, as he saw the Potter parents and Sirius Black in the background, with Harry Potter standing next to him. A glass of transparent liquid rested on the desk. "You have turned dark, Harry - and you have recruited your family to do your bidding. It is not too late to turn back."

Harry forced open Dumbledore's mouth and poured the veritaserum in. The suggested amount was three drops but Harry used the entire bottle. Dumbledore was a master occlumens and could resist a smaller dosage. "Why did you contact Grindelwald?" Harry asked.

"My dear boy, you must understand. I act only for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"He promised that he would leave Hogwarts alone. Think of it - a peaceful existence for wizards."

"For what? What did you promise him?" Harry said.

Dumbledore's face turned a ghastly shade of yellow. He forced his mouth closed, his sweaty top lips obscuring the bottom of his face, like a monkey. "Harry, he is resisting." Sirius said. "He is trying to suppress this information. If you use more force, it might damage him permanently."

"There must be other questions that he is more willing to answer." Lily said. "Even the strongest occlumens can't protect all their secrets."

"What do you consider the Greater Good? And what is Gellert's role in this?" Harry said.

"The Greater Good is to preserve as much magic and magical blood as possible. Gellert is more powerful than you, and immortal. You cannot hope to defeat him." Dumbledore said more easily.

"Why are you so sure?" Harry said.

"Because Aurelius Dumbledore was destined to defeat Grindelwald. The prophecy makes that clear. And with him dead, Grindelwald will be triumphant. Without locating their horcruxes, you only delay the inevitable. I could see that from the very beginning. Nothing is more important than finding them." The dam had broken and Dumbledore continued to spew further. "I hoped to use Regulus Black. If he could get close to Voldemort, perhaps in a year or two, I would know Voldemort's hiding places. And then, I could dispatch my Order to find them. Now what do you have? Two Dark Lords, gathering armies, and no knowledge of their horcruxes. Your foolish attempts at heroism have only made the situation worse. It would have been better to lie low for several years, until we had more clues."

"How many witches and wizards would have died to give you that much time?" Harry said.

"I would sacrifice anyone. You don't know what it takes to defeat a Dark Lord. You play at your silly little games - House Cups, Christmas prizes, and Quidditch Championships. I have the vision to see the larger picture. If I gave Grindelwald what he wanted, he would have been busy striking at Voldemort and other countries. Hogwarts would be safe. I have guided the wizards of Britain safely for decades. Who should they follow? Me or a fourteen year old boy, more concerned about sneaking out to Hogsmeade than the Dark Lord."

"You would have sacrificed me. If you could, you would control me, and send me to my death so you have an advantage over Voldemort." Harry mused.

"What is more important, my boy? You or the wizard world?" Dumbledore said.

"I am not your boy." Harry said. "You hoped that Grindelwald would kill me, didn't you?"

"I asked him to spare the lives of those he captured." Dumbledore said stiffly.

"Sure, but if there was an accident, that wouldn't bother you. You would cry crocodile tears, wring your hands at the funeral, and then continue your plotting." Harry paced back and forth. "You claim to lead but you really just manipulate people, Dumbledore. You send others to do your bidding. And if they should die, well, no fault of your own. You have done precious little to fight against Voldemort and Grindelwald. You just seek to buy time, and take the credit for actions that are not yours."

"I would have done more, had I known where the horcruxes were." Dumbledore said.

"Should we kill him? He gave information to Grindelwald. He may do so again, so why leave him at our back?" Sirius said.

Harry considered a moment. "No. Dumbledore is not a Doer. He plots but he only acts through others. If we died, he would be happy, because he did not have to do the dirty work. He won't kill us, although he might put us in danger so we could be killed." Harry continued. "That is what you did at Nurmengard. You saw the map and told Grindelwald about it, betting that I would have it, so I could track Sirius and my father. That's why he targeted Dora at the bridge."

The Headmaster responded by lowering his eyes to his desk.

"I don't like it, Harry. He is dangerous to us alive." Sirius said.

"Yes, but killing the headmaster of Hogwarts won't help us either. At this point, we have no good choices." Harry released the incarcerous spell. "I know what you are, Dumbledore. You don't lead the Light, but you hide in the back, pulling this string or that. You are not a hero. Stay away from me, my family and friends."

* * *

Hermione had spent several hours looking for Harry Potter. She had checked the Room of Requirements, the Gryffindor common room, the quidditch fields, and the classroom where he taught DADA. She had even gone to the second floor bathroom and tried to open the Chamber of Secrets. She found that her imitation of parseltongue was not convincing. When she had given up and trudged back to on the stone bridge back to the main building, she saw him, flying in loops around the Astronomy Tower.

"Hi, Harry." she cried, trying to attract his attention.

He waved, and came down to the bridge. "Hey, Hermione. Are your parents doing better?"

"Yes, they wanted to thank you. I bought you some food." She took out a pint.

"Lamb Curry. A bit cold though." Harry joked.

"I have been looking for you for hours." Hermione said.

"I have had a lot on my mind." he said. "That is why I was flying."

"Can you share with me, Harry? Can you tell me what is wrong?" Harry turned his head to look over the fields. "Is it my lack of occlumency? I can learn." Hermione said, with fierce determination.

"I don't think that matters anymore. Time is running out, anyway." Harry held Hermione's hands. "I am not who you think I am." He stopped her from interrupting. "But I can show you."

He raised the wand to her temple, and his memories flooded her - not of this world but of the other. Harry was no prince of a well respected Potter family, or the ruler of House Black. He had lost his parents young and was sent to live with his hateful aunt and uncle. He had few friends, and blundered his way into reckless adventures. The school treated him like a hero one day and a villain the next. He was an orphan, a freak, a tool for others to use. "That is the real me, Hermione. Not this."

"Oh Harry, none of that is important. You are still a hero. You are still brave and good. And when the time comes, you will do what is right." Hermione said.

"What is right, Hermione? Was it right that I was discarded like trash? Was it right that I was Dumbledore's stooge?" Harry said.

Hermione had no answer. Harry looked a bit dejected, smiled, and said good night. Then he continued his flight, high above the towers of Hogwarts, alone in the wind.


	42. Questions and Answers

**Questions and Answers**

Harry Potter dreamed in the Room of Requirement. He was stumbling around the castle, after he had been nearly caught by Filch in the restricted section of the library searching for information on Nicholas Flamel. He took shelter in a classroom where he found the ancient and ornate mirror. It was enormous, at least eight feet tall, and the golden frame was inscribed with the phrase of showing one's greatest desire backwards. This was the Mirror of Erised which he discovered as a first year.

He hadn't seen much in the mirror then - just his parents and his little sister and baby brother waving at him. Ron Weasley had a vision of becoming Prefect, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and another pile of accolades that had surprised a young Harry. Chudley Cannons keeper. Championship Eater. Harry thought wryly that Ron had achieved the last, but only through immense practice.

He looked again into the silver mirror. In the background, his parents waved at him, his dad holding a smirking Rose by the hand and his mum with a gap toothed Jack Jack smiling away. He was holding hands with a brown haired girl whose bushy hair had been tamed. An older Hermione was gently rubbing a small bump on her belly, and Harry's face flushed as he knew the unborn child was theirs. They were so happy together.

Harry knew that the mirror showed only what he greatly desired and not the future or reality. Wizards and witches had wasted away, dwelling on fantasies that could never come true. Dumbledore had told him that the first year but the Headmaster had also said that he saw a pair of thick woolen socks. That was an obvious lie, so perhaps the mirror did show his future.

The images in the mirror blurred and a woman stepped out. She was paler than white except for her long flowing black hair. She was dressed all in black, black jeans, black T-shirt, and a black thong necklace holding a silver ankh. She smiled warmly, and Harry could feel the three Hallows throb glow at the presence of their true master.

"You are not my greatest desire." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Death replied, her voice full of mirth.

"I think I would know." Harry said, ruefully, as he peered at the Elder Wand. "I am guessing this whole Master of Death is a load of bollocks."

She giggled. "I am afraid Beedle the Bard is not the most reliable source. Why would anyone create three objects that would make them submit - sounds like a strange fetish to me."

"Have you come to take me? Is this my time?" Harry said.

"Oh Harry. When did I ever force you to do anything? She said.

"I am a bit in a muddle, and I don't know what to do." Harry admitted.

"I know." Death conjured two seats and they sat down. "You have people who love you. Go to them. Ask them. Let them in. You don't have to be alone."

"What about my family - What happens to them, to everyone?" Harry asked.

"I will answer your questions, Harry, but not now. It is 1 AM in the morning and you need to rest."

"I thought Death never slept." Harry said.

"I don't. But you are still mortal. The Hallows have not changed you that much." She kissed his brow, and the figures in the mirror waved one last time, before Harry fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hermione Granger looked around the odd assortment of witches and wizards from all different houses at the breakfast table. It was quite bizarre that Ron Weasley, the noted Gryffindor partisan, was the catalyst for the inter house cooperation. In the aftermath of the mission, Ron had anointed himself as most critical member of the Nurmenberg Six, and decided they should all sit together, despite the presence of a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. With such a large cluster of Harry's friends, it was clear that there were enormous informational advantages to sit at that table, so Draco Black had snuck in when Tracey Davis came over.

Hermione scanned the morning newspapers. The Ministry had exerted more control over the **Daily Prophet** and decided that with the threat of war to Britain, the paper needed to carry a mix of muggle and magical news. Muggle news covered the bombings, destruction, and maneuverings between England and Europe far more extensively. The **Daily Prophet** also had not fully reported on the events of yesterday. It merely mentioned a daring raid by Minister aurors and students against the German menace, and hinted that while more study needed to be done, Hogwarts was a safe bastion for the Ministry of Magic.

"OI, I can't believe Rita Skeeter got my name wrong!" Ron yelled.

"Nice to meet you, Roland Beasley." Draco snickered.

"What can you expect from the Prophet? They are not reliable like **The Quibbler**." Luna said, reading an article her father had written on the mating habits of erumpents in the Central Park Zoo.

Weasley pointed to a full sized photograph of a devastated town. "It see Croydon got bombed last night. Isn't that where your family lives, Creevey? Maybe they got blown to kingdom come."

A crying Dennis Creevey needed to be consoled by his brother. "Weasley, you are as sensitive as a dead flobberworm." Colin said.

"It may be okay, Dennis." Hermione said. "I am sure there are a lot of towns near London being evacuated now. They know there will be bombing runs every night from the EU air forces."

"There must be an enormous amount of refugees. There will be a wave of applications to come to Hogwarts. My mum will have to approve them of course, as Chair of the Hogwarts board." Draco said.

"So?" asked Susan.

"Well there will be heaps and heaps. We should charge them to enter - force them to pay a tax and sign contracts of servitude. I am sure they will be desperate." Draco said excitedly.

"What? You want refugees to pay so they can abandon their homes to save their lives?" Hermione yelled.

Draco scoffed. "Think about it Granger. The first thousand can be absorbed without a problem. But what happens when thousands more flood in? And what about Europe - what about the French and the Bulgarians? People say Grindelwald may even attack Russia or go south into Greece to attack the wizard schools. That is tens of thousands of wizards."

"He is right. They might eat all of our food. We don't want foreigners here with their strange meals, like hoomus or bouillebassy." Ron said.

"Weasley, your family is poor. If Narcissa puts a tax, your family won't be able to pay." Daphne pointed out.

"What?" Ron's ears went redder than a tomato and he pointed his chicken drumstick like a spear at Draco. "You slimy Slytherin, how dare you?"

* * *

Hermione left the table before the squabbling heated up fully. As Luna noted, there were more important things than Ron and Draco showing the full range of their emotions. Hermione knocked on Lily's office. She felt bad for sneaking around Harry's back but she had to know. She had always been strong willed and obstinate. And unkind analysis would have labeled her a bossy know-it-all but that was fine. If she could help Harry, she would even if he was refusing to open up to her. Even if it angered Harry, he was more important.

Lily Potter had just finished bathing Jack Jack. The Potters had moved fully into Hogwarts and James took Rose, reading a copy of the Standard Book of Spells, Year 2, and Jack Jack down to breakfast. The adorable little boy gave Hermione a kiss before they left.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said.

"Just call me Lily."

"Lily, I want to help Harry. I saw him last night, flying outside on his broom, and he seemed so forlorn. But I didn't know what I could do."

"How much do you know Harry's life before the time travel, Hermione?" Lily asked.

"I know he is worried about the other timeline, when he is an orphan at Hogwarts. I know he hates the idea of losing his family and worries about being manipulated by other people." Hermione said. "But why is he so upset now?"

Lily smiled sadly. "I see Harry has kept his cards close. He is thinking about whether to kill me."

Hermione gawked and sat down hard. Of all the things she expected to hear, that was not one of them. Lily snapped her fingers and a snowy white owl appeared in the window. "Hedwig, please find Harry." The owl bobbed its head and took off. Lily uncovered a silver tray. "Do you want a slice of French toast, Hermione?"

* * *

Harry Potter walked into his mum's office, his owl having departed to search for her beloved bacon. He entered to see Hermione Granger and his mum chatting over plates of breakfast. "Hello, mum. Hermione."

His mother handed him a short article. Harry read it quickly. "Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley are dead in a bombing in Little Whinging."

"Petunia was my sister. She and Vernon were your foster family in the other world." Lily said.

"They weren't family. They were just people who abused me." Harry said. "Still, I didn't want them to die."

"I know, Harry. You have always wanted to do what was right." Lily said. "You should tell Hermione your thoughts. You may need to decide but you don't need to be alone."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione. "I am thinking about reversing the time travel. I can use the Hallows to go back in time, and stop Fleur's grandfather from killing Grindelwald. That way, the time line can play out as before. There would be a war and Grindelwald would be stopped then. Voldemort would rise early, but we would be in a reality where we face only one Dark Lord, not two."

"You can travel back a hundred years?" Hermione asked.

"Err - I don't know but probably. I am sure the Hallows can bring me back a few months. Appoline believes the ritual was only completed three months ago." Harry said.

"I have done the research. Death has power over all things, and the three Deathly Hallows can create a new channel in the time stream. Harry could erase the disruption but I am not sure what happens to him, then." Lily said.

"But Harry, if you do this, then your parents will be dead." Hermione gasped.

"I know," Harry said. "It is possible there are other deaths that result - My uncle, my grandparents, Ariana, even Sirius. And I haven't had enough time with my parents."

Lily Potter embraced her miserable child. She cooed to him. "Harry, don't think about me. I love your dad and I have had a good life. James and I will be together in death. But I am worried about you. And Rose. And Jack. What happens to my three children?"

"Can't we just beat Voldemort and Grindelwald?" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, you grew up in the muggle world. How bloody was World War I and II? And how will that be with modern weapons." Lily said.

Hermione gulped. There had been no war on the European continent for 50 years now but muggle armies still had tanks, rockets, bombers, and aircraft carriers. A general on the verge of losing might even use nuclear weapons.

"Dumbledore believes that Aurelius is the key to defeating Grindelwald. While he is a meddling bastard, he may be right in this. In the other world, Grindelwald loses. We don't know how but he does. Aurelius traveled forward in the time stream to meet Grindelwald. Then Harry can face Voldemort. We don't know how he finds the horcruxes but he will have a chance." Lily said.

"I have faced him before. I can see it in the memories. I might be lucky enough to win." Harry said.

"But you will be an orphan, and abused by the Dursleys." Hermione said.

Harry flinched. "Yes, it hardly makes me happy. But muggles and wizards are already dying by the droves. Mum has taught me about European history. A World War III would be brutal. I would give my life to stop that."

"Harry, don't worry about your father and me. But, your sister and your brother. We need to know what happens to them." Lily let go of her oldest son and kissed his cheek.

"I need to speak to some people. To find out what could happen." He stood up to go.

"Harry, let me come with you. Please." Hermione said. He took her hand and walked out.

Lily took a deep breath. The universe owed her son enormously for the sh*t they put him through. She wondered if he would ever live to collect it.

* * *

Harry and Hermione went out to the Black Lake where the marker for Aurelius Dumbledore stood halfway between the castle and the train station. It was quite the irony that the Hogsmeade Train Station was very far from Hogsmeade as the village was on the opposite side of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry lifted his left hand and used the stone to summon Aurelius.

In death, Aurelius had lost the air of awkward nervousness that marred his handsome face. He did not smile but he was troubled any longer. He had accepted his fate, for better or worse.

"Hello, Aurelius." Harry said. "I have a story to tell you." Harry told the young man about time travel, and his theory that his destiny was in the past, and that if he prevented Grindelwald's premature death that Aurelius would be sent back in time to fulfil the prophecy, either that of Tycho Dodonus or Sybill Trelawney.

"These damn prophecies." Aurelius said. "What are you asking? Would I be okay with returning to my time?" Harry nodded. "Why should I go back? There was nothing for me in New York."

"Maybe you will find something about yourself. About who you are." Harry said.

Aurelius eyes wavered. "What is like, Harry? To have a family. To be loved?"

"It is a wonderful thing. I suppose that if you never had one, they could twist that hope against you. That it would cause you to be easily deceived." Harry said.

"Grindelwald did that to me. He told me I was a Dumbledore and I did exactly what he wanted." Aurelius said ruefully.

"It is not too late. You can change when you go back in time." Hermione said.

"My life is bound by prophecy. By some man who died five hundred years ago, and now by some crackpot witch who drinks sherry all the time." Aurelius said. "Very well, Harry Potter. I will go back in time. I will meet Grindelwald again, and perhaps I will discover his tricks before it is too late. I will try to do what is right, even if I don't know what that is."

"Thank you, Aurelius. Thank you for your courage." Harry said. The black haired ghost nodded, and then returned back to his grave.

* * *

Harry and Hermione returned back to the Castle, and Harry walked to the Nurse's wing. His godmum, Ariana, was overseeing a large boost of the supply cabinet. With expansion charms, there was space for dozens more of healing concoctions. The most common bottles were red for the oft used blood replenishing potions but there were also green jars holding the powerful wiggenweld draughts and delicate purple flasks holding the potion for dreamless sleep. In severe cases of magical damage, healers would give patients a large dose, so they could have more time to manage the most traumatic injuries. Hogwarts was preparing for war.

Ariana turned to the two children with dismay. "Harry, Hermione - what is wrong?"

Harry put a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. He did not want this conversation to be overheard. Ariana nodded, and with a twirl of her wand, levitated a few bottles before securing the cabinet with a complex locking charm. They adjourned to an alcove where both Ariana and Harry cast privacy charms.

Harry then explained his plans to go back and stop Grindelwald's assassination. Unlike many adults listening to children, Ariana was not a condescending fool. She grasped exactly why Harry had approached her so somberly.

"So what do you think happens in the real time line? Do you think I turned into an obscurial?" Ariana asked.

"Err - I don't really know, Godmum but …" Harry struggled for words.

"The article in the **New York Chronicle** said that 1926 was the first sighting of an obscurial in over a hundred years. I don't know if it is true in both time lines, but it would mean you didn't become an obscurial." Hermione added helpfully.

"That means I probably died young. Witches who can't control their magic are often banished to remote islands." Ariana said. Silence filled the room, as Harry and Hermione waited for the elderly witch to process her thoughts. "And do you think it would help, reversing Grindelwald's death?"

"It would explain why Aurelius jumped in time. He must have played some role in Grindelwald's defeat in the First Wizard War. With Grindelwald beaten, Riddle rose earlier as Voldemort. He may have killed my mum and dad, but by doing so, made it easier to defeat him." Harry said.

"But you don't know if the real time line is better or worse than this one, Harry. Just as many people could have died in that world as in this one." Ariana said.

"The Statute of Secrecy is broken now. War has started between France, Germany and Britain. The past may not have been any better, but our future is bleak, at best." Hermione said.

"Right. Even with your wards, we expect to be attacked, or at least to have to heal hundreds of refugees." Ariana looked at her godson fondly. "And you are worried about me? Worried that I might have died in the other timeline." Harry nodded quietly. "Well, don't be. I am 107 years old. I have had a wonderful life, had great friends, and helped generations of kids. I am not afraid of death, either in this time or any other."

"Really, Godmum? Headmaster Dumbledore says that to accept death is a monumental task, and few are willing to take the "next great adventure." He makes it sound like only great heroes can do that." Harry said.

"Albus is an ass." Ariana snorted. "Good thing Abeforth isn't hearing that drivel. Did Arcturus back down from confronting Voldemort?" Harry shook his head. "Arcturus knew he might die, but he wasn't afraid. I am sure Dorea and Charlus died bravely. And you say that your parents sacrificed their lives for you. Do you think they were afraid?" Harry shook his head again. "And what of you - Harry, how do you feel about dying?"

"I would die to save those I loved." Harry said.

"Of course, you would. If my life was the cost of saving millions from dying at the hands of Grindelwald and Voldemort, that would be fine. Don't worry about me, Harry. I accept anything you choose." Ariana said. She hugged Harry before returning to her potions.

* * *

They walked back to the Room of Requirements, and Hermione noticed the tension on Harry's face. She wondered why he was so nervous when the conversations with both Aurelius and Ariana had gone so well. Who was Harry so concerned about? Hermione looked around the room, seeing only a comfortable worn down couch and a small table with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Harry, who are we meeting here?" Hermione asked.

Harry sat down hard on the couch. "Errr - I wanted to talk to you."

She goggled. "But why, Harry? I am not going to stop you."

"Hermione, in this other timeline, I don't know what happens to you - to us." Harry took hold of her left hand. "We are together now but what will happen in this other world? Will we be still a couple?"

"Harry, are you going to leave me for someone? Fleur or Susan or Daphne? For a better placed family because I am not a pureblood?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, I want to be with you in any and every world. You are beautiful inside and outside. But this other Harry who gets beaten for ten long years - How will I know love? And what if Dumbledore decides that we must stay apart? What if you fall in love with somebody else?" Harry asked.

"Harry - who would I fall in love with? Ron - I hate studying and I am a moron who loves eating, quidditch and wizard chess. Draco - who despises muggles, swaggers around like a total berk, and says hateful things about blood supremacy. Why wouldn't we be friends again, and why wouldn't we be in love?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, but in the next world, I know I am miserable a lot. I am starved for love in that world. I doubt you are always there - well, not enough, Hermione. I won't have my parents. What if I don't have you?" Harry took her in his arms, and the two held each other for a long time, refusing to part..

"Harry, how will you find out - about us?" Hermione asked. "Can you see into this world?"

"Err - I was just going to ask."

"Ask who?" Hermione wondered.

"Death - I was going to ask Lady Death."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. Summoning a cosmic entity to ask about your love life was not a normal thing. Hermione had never read about that in her books on relationships and she doubted that any other witch or wizard on the planet would consider that option. Luna Lovegood was right. Strange things happened around Harry Potter.

"Okay, Harry - but I want to speak to her as well." Hermione insisted.

Harry scratched his head. "Er, sometimes she comes to me in my dreams. I can't exactly summon her."

"Aren't you her Master?" Hermione said.

"Yeahl, I don't think she takes the Hallows that seriously. I mean, why would anyone create three objects that could control them?" Harry said.

"Harry, I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I want to stay by your side. You don't want a witch who does nothing while you go off on your adventures, do you?" Hermione said.

"No, I don't. But I don't know exactly how to call Death - well, not without dying." Harry said. "She said when my need comes, depend on the cloak. Maybe it can be used as a summoning ritual."

"I could look up some books in the Restricted Section. Or the Black or Potter library. Maybe there is some arcane piece of magic that can be used once and forgotten." Hermione said.

"Or you could just use the power of the Room of Requirement." A woman's voice, neither young nor old, called out with a hint of impatience.

"Harry, that wasn't you - was it?" Hermione squeaked.

A familiar woman dressed entirely in black, stepped out of the shadows behind Hermione. Harry gently took Hermione's hand. "No, it wasn't. Hermione, could you turn please." He stepped forward and bowed slightly. "Hello, Lady Death. This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

* * *

Hermione looked at the pale dark haired lady. Her unearthly look defied easy description. She was the embodiment of death, yet she wore a large silver ankh on her necklace. Her sleek black hair flowed from one shape to the next - as wild as a rock star to as demure as a school marm. The pale muscles of her stomach were revealed by her black belly shirt, but no model on the runway could have appeared more ethereally elegant. Her beauty was to be admired and perhaps even worshipped, but not desired. She smiled broadly but nothing could disguise her immense cosmic power. Even without speaking, she dominated the room. Hermione had seen Grindelwald wielding the Elder Wand at Nurmengard. This being could crush that poser with the wave of her fingers, and Hermione was glad that Death was more cheerful than Luna Lovegood on a Snorkack Hunt. Because woe to Voldemort and Grindelwald if she ever got angry.

"You are wondering why I don't destroy Voldemort or Grindelwald for their heresy?" she asked. Hermione nodded briefly, not daring to ask about her thoughts being read. "There are rules, my very young witch, that even greater powers than I must follow. And that is a good thing. Imagine a world with no rules. My oldest brother, Destiny, has a stick up his ass, and he is in a tizzy about his Book."

"Are we simply tools for prophecies? So we have no control over our lives." Harry spat out.

"Well, Destiny would certainly like to think that, but you, Harry Potter, annoy him enormously. You have always disliked following his orders. That is why my siblings like you so much - particularly Dream. He says you are as unpredictable as Delirium but personally, I think you are as amusing as Delight."

"Can you answer some of our questions?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, always seeking knowledge. Be careful little one. There are more important things in this world." Death answered. "Ask away, Harry - you have three questions this time. But no more."

* * *

Harry stepped forward, holding Hermione's hand. Death favored him, but the whims of cosmic powers could not taken for granted. "What happens to my family, to Rose and Jack - to my parents?"

The room changed. They were no longer in the castle but on an endless plain full of lush green meadows, with crystal brooks burbling in the distance. A breeze blew and the sun was on their face, but both were gentle, and merely heightened the appeal of the flowers and cypress trees surrounding them. Hermione had never felt such peace or joy as she did now holding Harry's hand in these infinite lands. A tall white marble building beckoned to her, and she knew that it held all the knowledge ever known, and yet would give her the tools to discover even more - magical and mundane.

"This is Elysium - the fields of the blessed. Your mum and dad will live here with their friends, and Rose and Jack will grow up, until they are summoned to lead mortal lives. In some of those worlds, you will know them again, but they will not suffer the live of a hero. Their lives will be happy, and your sister and brother will grow up loved." Death said.

"What about Ariana Dumbledore? Or all the people whose lives are changed by Grindelwald and the First Two Wizard Wars?" Harry asked.

"I won't mislead you. Those wars will be terrible, much like the mundane world wars. Your godmother will die young. But she will be an innocent child. She won't suffer in the after life. And for those who fall to Grindelwald or Voldemort, they will be honored in death. Life and Death are two sides of the same coin, and cannot be escaped. Although - you, like all the great heroes, have a knack for getting out of situations that would kill anyone else." Death said.

Hermione stepped forward, gripping Harry's hand. She whispered in his ear, and he nodded. Harry asked the third and final question. "What about Hermione and myself? What will happen to us in this new world?"

Death waved her right hand, and Hermione fell unconscious, resting on a conjured bed. Harry examined her with worry, but relented when it became clear she was unharmed and asleep. "There are things that are your ears only. The weight of the choice must be yours alone."

"But what will she think? Are you going to alter her mind?"

"She will have heard the first two questions, and then for the last one, wandered into a library, greater than any that ever existed on Earth. She will think it is a nice dream and won't fully remember this until she dies again, in the other world."

"She wanted to stay by my side." Harry said.

"Hermione Granger is a talented witch. She is smart, brave, and generous. She is not the Chosen One. As much as she wants to, at the end, you will have to face the Dark Lord alone. Although she does help more than anyone else." Death said. "Harry, you will meet Hermione in the other life, but what happens then, I do not know. Dumbledore will meddle in every part of your life." Death said.

"And there is nothing I can do about that?" Harry said bitterly.

"Even Destiny cannot see all the paths. You were born to fulfill the visions of my brother Dream. Chosen Ones do not live peaceful lives, and you are truly one of the Chosen. You will be alone and unloved - abandoned and betrayed by those you trust. Hermione will not want to forsake you but events may unfold in ways that she cannot control. The weight of this world is on your shoulders."

"So I am to be sacrificed for some prophecy?" Harry asked.

Death nodded. "I can give you one thing more. One last wish. It will sustain you in the true world. You have served me well in the past and the future, in many different worlds, and you deserve a better fate than what is written in the Book of Destiny."

"Are you forcing me to the other timeline?" Harry asked.

"No. I would not force you to do anything. It is your choice. This is why you are a hero, Harry. Not your intelligence, your powers, or your personality, or your allies. It is because you will do what no one else would. Goodbye, my hero. And remember - Time is Short. You must choose soon."

The Elysian Fields disappeared and Harry was once more in the Room of Requirement with Hermione on a conjured bed. She smiled in her slumber, and Harry had no desire to wake her from her pleasant dream. He had a decision to make.


	43. This Side of Paradise

**This Side of Paradise**

It was obvious that something monumental had changed that night. Hermione could see it in the aurors trudging to deliver reports to Minister Bones. No injuries showed but Tonks and Vance were barely able to stay on their feet, and the entire auror corps mirrored their exhaustion. Swarms of owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver missives. Several students dashed out of the room after reading their mail, leaving their breakfasts uneaten. Hermione noticed that those students came from every house and their facial reactions betrayed anxiety, but not tragedy. Thankfully, there was no repeat of the December massacres orchestrated by the Death Eaters. But she saw the evidence most clearly in the muggleborn table, bursting and overflowing with somber adults and wide-eyed younger children.

Sobs of joy accompanied the reunions of the muggleborns with their family. Hermione's parents were in the mix, commiserating with their fellow refugees. Dean Thomas pointed out the wonders of the castle to his two younger sisters. Sally-Ann Perk calmed down her skittish parents, flummoxed by a world so different from their Anglican roots. Dennis and Colin Creevey embraced their dad and mum with happy tears in their eyes. In the excitement, Colin had forgotten to take photos, although Hermione had no doubt he would remember later that day.

"Oi, what are muggles doing at Hogwarts?" asked Ron Weasley, ornery that he had yet to devour his customary two pounds of sausages and bacon that morning.

"Auntie ordered a major operation last night. The attacks on London have escalated, and she is afraid that if they don't get out now, any future evacuation will draw too much attention." Susan Bones said.

"But what about wizards?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"My mother, as Chairwoman of the Board, has already approved the resettlement of wizard families to Hogsmeade. These people.." Draco pointed to the muggles. "Need to be in the castle because they are so ignorant of the magical world."

"Blimey, they will be eating with us at Hogwarts. I hope there will be enough sausage to go around." Ron said. "Oi, Creeveys, looks like your parents didn't die." The Creevey brothers were too overjoyed to even glare at the youngest Weasley boy.

"What about mum and dad? Did they move to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked.

"They live in Ottery St. Catchpole. The aurors are trying to move the witches and wizards most at risk, so London is the top priority." Susan said.

"Who would want to live in London? Nothing to do there." Ron said.

"Weasley, the Ministry of Magic is in London. As is Gringotts and Diagon Alley - or is your memory so poor you don't even remember which platform the Hogwarts Express leaves from." Draco said snidely.

Ron's ears went red, a sign of a Howler worthy tantrum about to erupt. "Of course I know that. But you could take the floo there. You don't need to live in London. You can't play quidditch there, and you are in more danger from nosy muggles."

That was actually a good point. There were rumors that the muggle prime minister had discovered that dark wizards were behind the European military attacks. The last thing the British magicals needed was to be arrested by their own government - although Hermione wondered if wizards even acknowledged the authority of the Crown. What would happen if they refused to cooperate? Would it spark a Civil War in England?

"My father says a lot of recent graduates are now in Hogsmeade. Many younger witches and wizards would rather live in a bustling city, than a cottage or manor in the middle of nowhere. Even the Blacks have a home in the city of London." Daphne said.

"Wait - recent graduates. What about that Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater. She was quite a hottie with nice baps. Maybe she will like a younger wizard." Ron Weasley announced, happy now that he was alternating between bites of blood sausages and rashers of fatty bacon.

"Looks aren't the only thing. Witches aren't trophies to be displayed." Hermione said sharply.

"Right - they can also cook me food and do my homework." Ron chortled. At the angry glares from multiple witches, Ron just snickered. "I am just joking of course. It is the famous Weasley humor. After all, birds go crazy for a lad who can make them laugh. Oi, Lavender. Can I see Uranus with you tonight?"

To Hermione's astonishment, Lavender giggled, which only puffed Ron up further. Hermione thought the joke was about as funny as a flobberworm, and judging by their scowls, Susan and Daphne agreed with her assessment.

"Didn't your brother Percy date Penelope?" Neville asked.

"So what? Weasleys know how to share. Look at George and Fred. They meet a bird, switch, so a witch can shtup two Weasleys for the price of one. It is just a barrel of laughs and one of the secrets behind One Big Happy Weasley Family." Ron said. "I am sure Penelope is excited about more ginger love. We are so funny and charming - not like these boring sticks in the mud who worry about grades or house points."

* * *

Before Ron's charms could elicit a stronger reaction from the witches, Harry Potter had entered the hall, accompanied by several Ministry officials. He headed straight for the muggleborn table. Harry addressed the muggleborns and their families. "We have found houses for all of you in Hogsmeade. You can stay in the castle for a little bit, and we will arrange carriages so you can come back and forth. The homes aren't furnished yet, but Gringotts can help you buy what you need."

"How will we afford all of this?" "Where will we eat?" "How long can we stay?"

"For now, you shouldn't worry about it. The house elves will help you, and you can eat in the Dining Hall. Your children all have an account at Gringotts, and the Potter family will fund you with fifty galleons each per family. I expect the war to last some time, so it would be foolish to go back to muggle London."

"What about our homes, sir, and our work?" asked Mr. Creevey.

"There has been a lot of destruction already. We don't want to risk any aurors right now, but we could try retrieve a few personal belongings at night. For now, I would ask that you try to settle the best you can. If there is a ceasefire, we can certainly escort you back to your homes."

"Will we be attacked in the castle?" Richard Granger asked.

"The wards at Hogwarts are the strongest in the country. We think that Grindelwald and Voldemort will be unable to attack without suffering tremendous losses. Hogwarts is cloaked from muggle surveillance and it would be unlikely for Europe to bomb the highlands of Scotland without a target. So we are as safe as we can be." Harry said.

* * *

There was a palpable sigh of relief from the muggle families. A few of the parents left with Harry to find out more about their lodgings. The rest sat down for a deserved meal. With only a bit of grumbling, the Gryffindors made room for them at the breakfast table before Ginny Weasley's remark. "You are so fortunate, Hermione. This is working out very well for you."

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you are getting the famous Gryffindor hospitality. All the muggles were underprivileged before, with no magic, so they are just lucky they are allowed to come here. Everything is better at Hogwarts."

"My parents were forced to flee their house due to the continuous fire bombing of London." Hermione icily replied. "They left behind their home, their business, their friends - everything they had."

"It is not much if it is not magical. My dad is the ministry expert on the muggle world and it sounds like all you have are rubber duckies and things called spark plugs - although he has no idea why anyone would want to plug a spark. Muggles lead lives of quiet despair, hoping to be rescued by a pureblood family." Ginny stated.

"What is so great about the magical world?" Hermione bristled.

"Please, Hermione. You have known about magic for a few years, and most of it in the Society of Muggleborn. Don't start acting like you understand it. You will only embarrass yourself." Ginny snapped.

Hermione was about to retort angrily that the Weasleys knew even less about muggles when a blonde Ravenclaw interrupted. "Isn't that Gwenog Jones?" At that, a squealing Ginny grabbed her journal and rushed over to join a scrum of students gaping at the burly but very fit witch wearing yellow quidditch robes and carrying a Beater's bat over her right shoulder.

Luna smiled at a still annoyed Hermione. "Gwenog Jones is the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and Ginny's idol. She's rude, obnoxious, and famous for two things. Getting stone cold drunk after a quidditch game, and threatening to hex her opponents whenever she loses."

"I can't stand her smug attitude." Hermione said.

"Don't let it bother you. Ginny is thirteen years old. Of course, she says nasty things - teen witches are not known for being nice to each other. They are too full of wrackspurts." Luna said.

"You don't behave like that, Luna. And neither does Harry." Hermione said.

"I am an outcast - not a popular quidditch player like Ginny. And Harry - do you really expect Ronald or Ginny to behave like Harry? Even Harry has a tough time living up to Harry Potter. If he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders, he might be more normal. Then again, he has never been normal - and never will be." Luna said.

"Luna, you can see things that other people don't. What do you see now?" Hermione asked.

"I am not a seer, Hermione. I am just an investigative reporter for **The Quibbler**." Luna said solemnly. "Things are getting worse. More people are dying every day. The Statute has fallen but witch and wizard burnings are not happening, yet. Harry's wards will protect us here, but the outside world will not be so lucky. And I need to have some chocolate pancakes." Luna grabbed a silver tray. "Would you like some French toast?"

* * *

Harry had left the muggle parents to the capable hands of Narcissa and Andromeda Black. The two sisters had served him well, and had taken increasing responsibility over Hogwarts and the lands surrounding the castle. Now that time was so short, he treasured it more, and he wanted to spend it with those he loved, his family. Harry ate breakfast with Lily, James, Jack Jack and Rose in a den recently attached to his mum's office. The Potter elves hovered but Lily and James enjoyed preparing breakfast for their children themselves

Harry obliquely recounted his meeting with Death to his parents. He didn't want his sister or brother to know, so he spent his time describing the fields of Paradise, with their sense of peace and contentment. There was no suffering in Elysium, and the Potters could live a carefree life, free of Dark Lords and meddling headmasters.

"What are you rattling on about?" Rose Potter asked.

"Just a place that Hermione and I saw. I think you would like it too - it is sunny all the time."

"Sounds dead boring." Rose said. "Trees and flowers - I don't want to be a herbologist." Harry's sister stuck out her tongue. "You might as well marry a Weasley and do nothing with your life."

"What do you want to do?" an amused James Potter asked.

"I don't want a dull life. I want to be an adventurer - a female Indiana Jones trekking around the world." Rose said.

"We watched a video of Lara Croft last night." Lily said. Jack Jack pantomined the two fisted fighting style of the famed tomb raider.

"Well - maybe not so much fighting. But just imagine - travelling all over, discovering buried libraries with all the knowledge of dead civilizations. I am not going to stay in Britain. I want to explore the world." Rose said.

"Anywhere in particular?" Harry asked.

Rose shook her head. "I want to wander around, explore old ruins and forgotten magic. I want to tread deserts and jungles, to hike unmapped mountains and find lost trails. I want something more, something different from just growing up a witch."

"Adventure isn't all it's cracked up to be, Rosie. Sometimes I just want a simple life." Harry said.

"Oh, please Harry. You have fought trolls, killed a basilisk, out flew a dragon. Are you going to just join the Ministry and raise three sprogs? Don't you want something more?" Rose challenged.

"Well, I joined the Wizengamot and raised three kids with my lovely wife. It is not that horrible of a life." James nudged Lily playfully. "But I never had to face a Dark Lord, and Harry is in the middle of that."

"We are all different, Rosie. If that is the life you want, then James and I will support you of course." Lily said. "But it is a lovely day, and a matter not worth fighting about. Harry will make his decisions and you can make yours."

Harry understood what his mum hinted between the lines. She had accepted Death's promise. That left the final choice to him alone.

* * *

Harry was working on his lesson plans for Defense Against Dark Arts when the door opened and several agitated Fourth Years rushed through. A pompous looking Zacharias Smith was at the head but Harry noticed that Millicent Bulstrode and Ernie Macmillan walked in the middle of the delegation. Trailing the group were his friends led by an irritated Ron Weasley.

"Harry, we told them you were too busy, thinking of plans to take back England and Europe." Ron said.

"I was working on an outline of how to use the **Accio** and **Depulso** spells in combat." Harry addressed the larger group. "What can I do for you guys?"

"We need you to focus on the Hogwarts Strike Force. The students will lead the fight against the Dark Lords. If you are not going to do it, we will organize it without you." Zacharias declared.

Bulstrode rolled her eyes at the arrogant wizard before turning to the Boy who had united the Deathly Hallows. "Harry, we want to follow you. But you haven't given us much guidance."

"There isn't much to give, Millie. Our best plan now is to defend. Grindelwald and Voldemort will burn themselves out against each other and possibly in a war against the muggles." Harry said.

"Why aren't we fighting them directly?" shouted a nameless Ravenclaw, who had been happy to hide in the First Task and the dementor attack.

"I have seen Voldemort and Grindelwald in person. Elder Wand or not, they are both immensely powerful. Even if they were alone, and we attacked them en masse, a lot of us would die. And that is assuming they don't have allies or traps." Harry said. "The Hogwarts wards will protect us. The wards have the power of the Founders and a Deathly Hallow."

"I told you fools that would be the right strategy. It would also be by far, the best outcome for all of us." Draco said.

"What do you mean, you treacherous snake? Explain." Ron cried.

"The Blacks have our ways of knowing." Draco hinted. Harry knew Draco was referring to his mum and his uncles but he allowed the new Black his moment in the sun. "England will burn as the Statute breaks. The war between the Dark Lords and the muggles will break Europe, perhaps even the world. But after the destruction, there will be rebirth. We can emerge from the castle, and rule over the remnants."

"Draco is right. I have consulted some ancient prophecies." Terry Boot said. "This could be a catastrophe of Biblical proportions, a cataclysm. But here at Hogwarts, we have everything, Food, shelter, magic. Hogwarts will be the foundation for the rest of the magical world, a light in the darkness."

"And when we come out, everything will be ours." Draco added gleefully. "England, Europe, maybe even the United States."

"Do you really think the war will go that far?" asked Susan.

"It is possible. The Americans and Russians support opposite sides. Grindelwald hungers for power, even more so than Voldemort. But that might change as the Europeans invade Britain. It may be a long time before we can easily leave Hogwarts." Harry said.

* * *

"What happens after the war?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean, mud…" Draco stopped himself from using the slur. 'Wizards will rule England, and we may colonize the rest of the world."

"There is less than 150 students at Hogwarts. Even with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, there would be less than 100 more. How are we going to rule anything with so few people?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, Herms is right. There will be too few wizards and witches. We will need to breed like badgers. The Weasleys will be happy to do their part." Ron said, as he lasciviously winked at several witches.

Hermione and the other witches ignored Ron. "Very few families have more than one or two kids. With a few hundred wizards and witches, how could you replenish the magical world?"

"We should pass a magical marriage and breeding law that will pair witches up with wizards. We will make it a crime not to have multiple children, and use compulsion spells to force the issue." Zacharias Smith said.

"You can pass a law, Zacharias. And then I will hex your balls off. If you are lucky, you will be unconscious when you lose your balls." Daphne Greengrass announced. Most of the wizards winced at her frank comments. They also knew that she was dead serious.

"Daphne is right. My mum would castrate you if you forced her to marry someone. And probably healed you, so she could castrate you again and again" Harry added. "Nobody is forcing anyone to breed, wizard or witch."

"That's easy for you to say, Harry. You are obviously going to have plenty of little wizards and witches." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Trelawney's prediction. She said in last year that you would have a dozen sprogs and become the Minister of Magic." Ron said.

Hermione wondered what insane witch would want a dozen children. The lustful stares directed at Harry indicated several. "Weasleys are famously known to be fertile." Ginny said.

"I don't want kids now. I am only in my Fourth Year." Harry said.

"Harry, we need more than a dozen kids from you. Maybe Trelawney predicted a dozen children with a dozen different witches." Daphne teased. "That would replenish quite a few bloodlines."

"Blimey. Twelve times twelve. You will have a hundred sprogs." Arithmancy was clearly not Ron's strength. "A happy Harry Harem. Dozens of Potter tykes roaming about, causing trouble. It would drive the teachers mad." Ron chortled before his face turned darker. "But Harry, what about the rest of us. If you take a dozen of the hottest witches, who will be left over for the rest of the lads?"

"Ron, I don't want a harem. I don't want a dozen witches." Harry said.

"What? Are you a wizard's wizard? I will have you know that despite rumors about Fred and George's experiments in the broom closet, the Weasleys are not poofs. Well, maybe Ginny wants to spend alone time with Gwenog Jones but"

"I just want a regular family." Harry said.

"That works. More witches for the rest of us." Ron rubbed his hands.

"It may not be your choice. As Lord Black, you have to set an example to the rest of the wizards. And Grindelwald and Voldemort will kill a lot of purebloods." Draco said.

"Draco is right, Harry. You already have more power than the Minister. When the dust settles, witches everywhere will look to you for leadership. You could rule an empire, greater than known before." Daphne said.

An emperor - just like the founder of House Black. Dimly, he remembered Augustus Octavius Black's predictions. "Memento Mori." Harry whispered. But unlike Augustus, he did not truly have to die. He had united the three Hallows and had the favor of Death. Could he rule the magical world for centuries to come?

Harry ignored the banter and thought more about the world outside, replete with violence, fear and ignorance. Would it ever be possible to stop Dark Lords from rising? Would the wards be strong enough to defend the castle or would Voldemort and Grindelwald subvert traitors to infiltrate Hogwarts? Could he save the world better as a ruler with the power of House Black than a lonely orphan with few allies?

Harry closed his eyes and felt for the wards. The power of the wards throbbed through his body, lighting his eyes up with a silver fire. The magic of the wand, the stone, and the cloak surged into the wards, and he knew that here at Hogwarts, he would be victorious against even the most powerful of Dark Lords. It gave him great comfort, even amidst the petty squabbling of the witches and wizards in the room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore crept carefully to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and his dancing trolls, making certain his **Silencio** and **Disillusionment** spells were active. Phineas Black informed him that the portraits in the hallway had seen Harry Potter in the strange room on the 7th floor every afternoon. He regretted having to take such an aggressive action, but knew that it was for the best. Harry Potter would not be able to resist the temptations of the Deathly Hallows, and the power of the Master of Death was beyond a fourteen year old boy. Perhaps, if he was a few years older and had received more tutelage, the boy might be ready for such a great responsibility. He was obviously far too young now.

Dumbledore planned only to take the Elder Wand. That was the most dangerous of the three Hallows, and previous owners had suffered bloody ends. Dumbledore was doing a favor for Harry by taking it away. And with a Potion of Forgetfulness that Slughorn had brewed, Harry would not even recall the power of the wand, a neat solution for all.

Dumbledore carefully entered the room, making sure to be quiet. He had cast detection spells, but there were no charms set up for alarms. Potter was there, meditating and facing away from the door. The boy sat cross-legged on a folded up Cloak of Invisibility, oblivious to any danger. Dumbledore quickly cast an **Stupefy** , followed up by an **Incarcerous** spell. He fumbled with his crippled right hand for the potion, and was about to unstop the flask when he realized he had made a grave error.

The magic of the Room of Requirement bent toward him, and delivered a painful electric shock. The wards battered his defenses, and his wand fell harmlessly to the floor. Dumbledore struggled to reach it again but a blast of magic hit his back, knocking him unconscious. When he woke, he was in a cage, and his phoenix feather wand in the hands of a black haired fourteen year old wizard.

"Strange that all three of you fell for the same trick - Grindelwald, Voldemort and now you." the boy said.

"I should get combat pay." A witch with bubble gum hair cried.

"Nymphadora, you should be proud to serve your rightful lord." A dark haired witch said.

Dumbledore looked around the room. Harry was flanked, not only by James and Lily Potter but several Blacks. Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, Andromeda, Nymphadora and even Draco Black stood in a semicircle with the Potters behind Lord Harry Potter Black. All eight witches and wizards had their wands pointed at him. Only Harry didn't bother with a wand. He had control of the room and the wards. "Harry, my boy - I only did this to save you from evil."

"And what was the logic behind this?" Harry held up the bottle. "Mum tells me this a Potion of Forgetfulness - what did you want me to forget?"

Dumbledore tried to hold back his plans but found his tongue betraying him. Harry must have cast a compulsion charm on him. He was shocked at the boy's ruthlessness. "I intended to steal the Elder Wand. You cannot hold it, my boy. It will corrupt you."

"I see. You can steal the Elder Wand to use but I can not. What exactly did you plan to do? Return it to Grindelwald?"

"No, I intended for the wand to be buried with me. That way, the Wand would never have a new master and the magic would be nullified." Dumbledore said. "I would save you from its corrupting influence."

"And what if I needed to defend the castle? Fight Grindelwald or Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you cannot defeat two Dark Lords. Aurelius was the child of prophecy. What if the Hallows turned you to the Dark? You would rise as a third Dark Lord, ruling over Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with great sorrow.

"I have given my blood for Hogwarts many times. But you think I might go dark and then come up with a foolhardy plan that could go completely awry. What if the **Cloister** spell disappears because I don't have the wand? What if Grindelwald or Voldemort or a Death Eater defeat you? Your right hand barely works. You can be beaten, Headmaster. Certainly by Grindelwald or Voldemort. Possibly by many other wizards." Harry said.

"I must work for the Greater Good. No matter the cost." Dumbledore said.

"Isn't that what Grindelwald says? Tell me Headmaster, what would have happened had the two of you left on your Grand Journey to Europe? Would you have murdered others for the Elder Wand? Sought to erase the Statute or study Dark Magic."

"I didn't though." Albus protested.

"Not by your choice. He was killed before you could go."

"Gellert would have listened to me. I could have reined in his worst impulses. We could have changed things for the better." Dumbledore insisted.

"For the better? Look at Grindelwald's Europe, Headmaster. How many more wizards and muggles have to die for you to do something? Your efforts to help are pathetic. What have you done against Voldemort? You knew what he was and who some of his followers were. But you did nothing. You sat in your office, claiming to be the Leader of the Light. But you left everything for others, while you sent people on secret missions that don't matter a damn." Harry said.

"You are too young to understand."

"I understand this. I control the three Hallows, and the castle wards. Hogwarts is my domain, not yours. I pronounce this sentence on you, Dumbledore. I confine you to your office. No more magic, no more plotting, no more letters to Grindelwald, no more attempts to manipulate people and events behind my back. You reside at Hogwarts only because I allow you. I have little time left, and none to waste on you. Fawkes!" The phoenix flamed into the room, trilling a sad song.

"You have become ruthless, Harry. I hoped to save you from that" Dumbledore said sadly.

"I am Lord Black. I will not let my families be harmed by others. The Blacks and Potters will not bend their knees. Not while I live." Harry turned to the phoenix. "Dumbledore is to be confined to his room. The wards will not let him leave and you will not help him out. If you try, Fawkes, I will banish both of you from the castle."

The phoenix nodded its head, disappearing with the headmaster in a flash of fire. Harry vanished the potion, and snapped Dumbledore's wand.

* * *

That night, the Great Hall was packed with families, both magical and muggle. Busy house elves rushed around, delivering heaping platters and overflowing goblets. For the tired refugees, the hospitality of Hogwarts felt like paradise. Hermione noted with pride that her parents were helping the other muggles adjust to the magical world.

Hermione saw them as they entered, dressed in the formal dark attire of the Black family. Harry wore a heavy gold necklace with a raven, mirroring the three black birds on the coat of arms embroidered in his robe. Draco followed Harry, with an air of deference, even to a table full of muggleborns and Weasleys.

"Oi, Harry, where have you been all day?" Ron Weasley asked, his mouth full of meat and potatoes as he read **Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches**.

"We had family business to deal with." Harry said.

"Weasley, give it up. No book can help you." Draco said.

"There are a lot more lovely ladies in the castle. I wonder if there is another edition on how to charm older birds." Ron said.

"He's been looking over the book all day." said a red headed twin.

"Yeah, it is the most reading Ronnie has ever done, more than **The Glorious History of the Chudley Cannons**." said the other red headed twin.

"Ron, if you studied like this for all your classes, you would be the Head Boy." the twins both said.

"Oi, not all of us are Harry Potter with a dozen fan girls, drooling over his fame and money." Ron said.

"Ron, I could care less about that." Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"What was the family business?" Daphne asked.

"Harry told me more about our lineage. Our family dates back over 2000 years to our first founder." Draco smiled.

"Two thousand Years. What was Britain like back then?" Susan asked.

"We wouldn't know. Then Blacks were Romans, rather illustrious ones." Draco boasted. "In fact, we are related to..."

"Draco." Harry said in a cautionary tone. The blonde boy immediately stopped and only a faint smirk remained on his face. For Draco, that was almost being modest.

"Oi, some people have all the luck. Why couldn't I be born like Harry Potter and have no worries in my life?" Ron Weasley complained.

"Weasley, you are a bloody idiot." Draco said.

Harry and Hermione held hands under the table. His face was impassive, with the only sign of tension in the nervous energy of his fingers. Hermione rubbed her hand against the back of Harry's palm. She could feel the strange carving of the three Hallows on the Resurrection Stone. She wondered when Harry would see Lady Death again.


	44. The Master of Death

**The Master of Death**

Harry dreamed again in the Room of Requirement. The chamber had become his office, war room, and bedroom all wrapped up in one. His mum and Professor Babbling had left silver devices on a side table permanently charmed to monitor the castle wards. Alarms would ring if there was any disturbance either through the air or on ground. Harry had ordered the ghosts and portraits to patrol Hogwarts and and reported directly if anything unusual occured. The room would notify him at once if they needed to report. Harry slept with all three Hallows - on the Invisibility Cloak, wearing the Resurrection Stone, and clutching the Elder Wand in his closed right hand.

Harry saw him again, this time not in a temple but reclining on an elegant couch, with pillows on both sides. He no longer wore any armor but rather a fine white toga draped around his body. On his shoulders, he wore a mantle of deep purple, and Harry remembered from elementary school that pound for pound, the purple dye was the most expensive thing of that time. The old man would have been handsome had it not been for his teeth. The teeth were thin-set, small and scaly and gave his face a ruinous scabrous look. Harry knew he was being unfair. He doubted that dental care was a priority in ancient Rome, even for an emperor.

Harry rose from his bed out of respect. He did not fear Augustus Caesar, but the old man founded House Black. Harry pointed the Elder Wand down, knowing the position could change in a blink of an eye. Many spirits flanked Augustus, serving as a praetorian guard. Harry knew instinctively that all the companions had once been Lord Black. Arcturus Orion Black was one of the twelve and Harry thought his uncle deserved more than to be an ornament to Caesar's glory.

"Greetings, Lord Black. Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said.

Augustus looked about the room and his eyes settled on the large map on the wall. The many red dots indicated every location that Grindelwald had attacked either on the continent or Britain. He pointed to the silver star of Hogwarts. "From one city, you can conquer all of Europe. And yet, I fear that you intend to choose a far less glorious fate."

"I have no desire to allow the world to burn, or to stand aside as Voldemort and Grindelwald murder wizards and muggles alike." Harry said.

"You could be great, Harry Potter. You could save them all and bring about peace for hundreds of years. Your wives, your children, and your children's children will rule over a Golden Age of magic and progress. Perhaps you will even bring them to the stars above, a galactic Empire that will last a thousand years."

"At what price? How many millions will die first?"

"Life and Death are but two sides of the same coin. All triumphs involve some regrettable deaths. The way of the world is chaos unless order is imposed through the sword. Don't you want a better future? A better life for your children?" Augustus said.

"And what pressures did power place on your children? Your descendants tore Rome apart." Harry challenged him.

"Yes, but only because I passed. You are different, Harry. You can live as long as you wish. The bearer of the Hallows has no need to fear Death. You can be a God Emperor, immortal even without a horcrux."

"No, Lord Black. I am happy to be Harry Potter - not a god, just a regular bloke, with family and friends, who wants to play quidditch and have a pint, not worry about politics and bloodlines."

"You are naive. If you do not rule, you will be ruled. That is the way of magic. Another wizard will come alone, strong enough to make an attempt to conquer. It could Grindelwald, Voldemort, even Dumbledore. Will you control others, or be controlled? I know your fears, Harry. You fear Dumbledore's manipulation, that he will twist you around his finger. He will starve you of love and dole out a few crumbs, so you worship his every whim. You will be a slave, led about the nose like a calf to the slaughter." Augustus sneered.

"If that is my fate, so be it. But I am not your lackey, Augustus Black. I will not serve you. This is my choice. I choose to reverse the time travel. I won't be king, or god, or emperor. I will just be Harry."

"You are a fool but a brave one. Perhaps you are even wise. No man knows until he dies. You will die alone."

"Didn't your ancestor say a brave man dies only once?" Harry asked.

"The great Julius died at the hand of his enemies. And so will you. But you will die more than once. Farewell, Harry Potter. We will not meet again in the Fields of Mars."

Augustus Caesar rose in a bad humor, and left abruptly, his guard trailing after him. His grand uncle winked at him before fading away. Harry returned to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up refreshed at the break of dawn. If today was to be his last, then he would make the most of it. The castle still slept and Harry knew that few teenage wizards and witches, with the exception of his obsessive ex-captain, Oliver Wood, liked to be woken up this early. Harry grabbed this Firebolt and changed into his quidditch robes. He gave the Room of Requirement a giant window, and then launched himself out into the crisp morning air.

Harry had been the youngest quidditch player and best seeker in recent Hogwarts history but he never had the fanaticism of Wood or even Ron Weasley. Watching for the snitch was dull when the other six players on the pitch were busy attempting to score and defend. He would have to dodge the occasional bludger but that even a weak flier could do that in a Intrahouse game. And Harry was a remarkable flier with an extraordinary broom.

That was what he truly loved - flying. To him, quidditch was an excuse to rip around the sky at absurd speeds, accelerating and braking on a dime hundreds of feet up in the air. Harry enjoyed the freedom the most, the air whooshing by him, the immense speed, the sense that there were no limits. Everything was possible, and he was not the prince of a noble family, or seeker for Gryffindor, or even the Lord of House Black with all its perks and pressures. He was just Harry.

* * *

Harry had been flying over a hour when he saw two specks approach the pitch. He was sweaty and hungry so he plummeted down to the field, startling one of the two house elves when he leveled out, his broom at the height of their faces. The first elf, Hoppi, carried a large silver tray and conjured a small table and chair. The second elf wore a filthy pillowcase that didn't cover the many bruises on his scrawny body.

"Good morning, Hoppi - who is your friend?" Harry asked, grabbing the jug of maple syrup to pour over his French toast. The mystery elf gawked at the familiarity between the Potter house elf and Lord Black.

"Master Harry, this is Dobby." Hoppi scrunched his nose as if there was a bad smell. "He is a free elf."

"Really? How did that happen, Dobby?" Harry said, doing his best to not speak with his mouth full.

"Dobby had bad Death Eater Master Malfoy. Malfoy Manor destroyed in bombing, and Dobby go free."

"Were you hurt in the bombing, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is so kind to ask about Dobby. No, bruises comes from orders by Bad Master when Dobby bad. Dobby told to iron his hands, or beat himself with a tea kettle, or stick his head in the oven." The little elf looked nervously down at his feet.

"Dobby wishes to get a job at Hogwarts." Hoppi said. "We cannot find bearded Dumbledore."

Harry knew of course the reason for that. He was impressed the elf could find the school at all given the **Cloister**. "Why do you want to work here, Dobby?"

"Dobby is a free elf. No family will want to take Dobby."

"Why would that be? I thought house elves were prized." Harry said.

"Dobby did not have to leave Malfoy Manor, sir." Hoppi said. "He could have stayed but the bond was weakened. Dobby chose to leave."

"Dobby is a bad elf." the miserable house elf whispered. "Dobby must punish himself."

"None of that." Harry said sternly. "You shouldn't stay with a family that mistreats you. Do you want to join my house, Dobby?"

Dobby's bat like ears spiked straight up, and his eyes, already large as a tennis ball, expanded further. He tried to speak but only squeaks came out. "Are you okay, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is the Greatest Wizard Ever! Dobby be happy to accept."

"Master, which house do you plan to bond him to?" Hoppi asked.

Harry thought for a moment. There was House Black, but Kreacher, the Black House Elf, was rather conservative. As for House Potter, he really should get permission from his mum and dad first. "Dobby, you can bond with me. I don't have much for you to do, but if my brother Jack or sister Rose need anything, you will serve them. You will be the first Potter-Black house elf. But wear something nicer than a pillow case."

"Dobby will find some socks and shorts, sir!"

"Errr." Before Harry could finish the thought, the little house elf apparated out. Hoppi sighed, and poured his master a goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry shrugged. The bonding would only last for a day, so Dobby could wear whatever he liked. It was such a small thing, and the unusual elf deserved a bit of happiness in his life. After all, how bad could an elf's fashion sense be?

* * *

Harry watched Jack Jack giggle as he ate a spoonful of his breakfast burrito bowl. For her youngest child, Lily Potter had become focused on nutrition and managed to sneak ingredients like tofu, zucchini, and avocado into a simple plate of scrambled eggs. Poor Jack Jack was too young to realize he was being deceived and the five year old happily ate his vegetables for the first meal of the day. Harry fed him another spoon as his sister looked on suspiciously.

"You are awfully cheery today." Rose observed.

"Why not? It is a beautiful day. We should live it like it is our last." Harry said. There was a slight gasp from his mum as she understood his message.

"What are your plans for today?" James asked.

"I wanted to spend more time with my loving family." Harry said.

"Oh pull the other one. What are you up, Harry? You are never this nice. You have that sneaky look, like you are going to sneak out to Hogsmeade again." Rose said.

"Harry snuck out to Hogsmeade?" James asked with a pleased tone.

"Rose, no fighting. And Harry, you need to set a good example for Rose and Jack." Lily said.

"Mum, I wanted to ask an extra special favor." Harry said, his bright green eyes pleading.

"Alright, Harry, whatever you like for today." Lily sighed. A huge smile appeared on Harry's face. His mum would soon regret granting that request.

* * *

Hermione was taking a walk with her parents when she saw them. Actually she heard first the murmuring of a crowd of Hogwarts students on the Stone Bridge watching the spectacle. Between the sturdy Stone Bridge and the rickety suspension bridge that connected the first and second floors of the main castle to the Astronomy Tower, there were two brooms hovering, facing each other. Harry Potter rode the Firebolt. On the smaller broom, there was a tiny boy whose hands were not even holding the broom. Instead, he held both arms out and used his legs to wrap around the broom handle.

"What on Earth!" asked Helen Granger.

Hermione turned pale. "That is Harry and his brother Jack Jack."

At that moment, Harry released the golden snitch into the air. Jack Jack clapped his hands gleefully and shot after the tiny gold colored ball. Jack Jack zigged and zagged, his chubby hands grabbing at the snitch's silver wings. Harry followed more sedately behind his brother, the Elder Wand in his hand. There was strange elf tracking them on the bridge, wearing an outlandish outfit. He had a bandolier of colorful socks around his body, and wore oversized khaki shorts and a jumper with Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. He looked like the demented opposite of the Grinch who Stole Christmas.

The sounds of oohing and aahing in the crowd indicated that a five year old seeker was an unusual sight. In flying, Jack was a daredevil just like Harry, zooming up and around the bridge like a pinball. Jack caught the Snitch just as Harry pulled up next to his brother. Harry had a huge smile on his face, only a bit less than the exuberant joy on Jack's. Hermione could hear an audible sigh of relief from the witches on the bridge. That turned to gasps when an excited Jack begin to spin on his broom in celebration. For a few seconds, Jack flew entirely upside down, with his only his right hand holding on to the broom.

"Oi, a one-handed Sloth Grip Roll." shouted Ron Weasley.

"Do you think Jack could be even better than Harry at quidditch?" Seamus asked.

"Maybe he will join Hufflepuff House." Susan said. The outraged stares of the Gryffindors showed exactly what they thought of that idea.

Jack Jack had turned upright again, calming the jitters of the watching witches. He clapped his hands again, and cried "Wonky-Faint. Wonky-Faint" before throwing the snitch straight down from the bridge. Harry pulled up, and then nose-dived straight down, accelerating at an incredible speed. Right before the Snitch hit the moat, Harry pulled out of the dive at a 90 degree angle. He looped about upside down, a golden glint in his left hand. When he reached the bridge again, he handed the tiny golden ball back to Jack, who cheered loudly. Harry put his hand on Jack's broom and guided both of them to the bridge.

Hermione noticed then that Mister, Mrs. and Rose Potter were watching Jack's exploits. James Potter was cheering proudly while Lily looked like she had aged a few years. Rose merely rolled her eyes. Rose smiled when she saw Hermione and beckoned the Grangers over.

The pint sized Potter was the center of attention for the Potter parents. Harry had charmed the Golden Snitch to follow Jack's training broom, and was talking with his godfather.

"He will be a great seeker." Sirius Black said. "I am going to buy him a Firebolt for his next birthday!"

"Sirius Black - if you do that, I will hex you so badly you won't be able to sit on a broom for weeks." Lily said.

"Besides, Jack might make a better Chaser, like his Dad. Look at the arm on the kid." James Potter said.

"I think he just likes flying. Following the snitch is the best way to develop that. We can figure out quidditch positions later." Harry said.

Rose Potter met Hermione's parents. "Male Potters are such idiots. Sorry you had to see that."

"Your brother is an amazing flier." Richard Granger said.

"Yes - Harry has always wanted to teach Jack Jack. Mum finally let him today." Rose said.

"Jack Jack is exhausted, Harry. He needs a nap." Lily held her youngest up in her arms. The boy waved goodbye and then closed his eyes contentedly. Lily and James walked back with the Grangers to the castle, with Dobby following them in a conjured stroller.

* * *

"Oi that was incredible, Harry." Ron shouted.

"Yeah, Jack has always loved watching me fly. I thought he would want me to teach him." Harry said. He subtly raised the Elder Wand and cast a spell silently. Hermione sensed a burst of magic in the air. "I am curious." He asked the milling crowd. "If you had one day left, what would you do?"

For once, there was no rush to judgement from the Hogwarts student body. The witches and wizards there actually thought instead of blurting out a rushed response.

"I'd spend it in the greenhouses with my mum." Neville said.

"I want to find the crumple-horned snorkack." Luna added.

"I want to help my auntie. Some day, I will be queen of the Puffs!" Susan said.

"We want to open up the best prank store in Hogsmeade." the two twin menaces said.

"I know what you want to do, Weasley." Draco said, pretending to stuff his face with both hands.

"Oi, you snake, you would just ponce around and fix your hair." Ron bellowed.

"No arguing, from both of you. Seriously what would you want to do?"

Ron scratched his head deep in thought. "Well, I'd really like to play quidditch, Harry - for old time's sake. Just a few blokes throwing quaffles around, lazing about for the day."

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I would take Crookshanks and curl up with a good book in the library. Maybe **Advanced Guide to Transfiguration** or **Achievements in Charming**. I would like to write my own spell book someday, just like Miranda Goshawk!" Hermione said longingly.

"OI, that sounds ment…." Ron said.

"That sounds exactly what my mum would have wanted to do. She always liked reading spellbooks." Harry said.

"Harry, you are not going to abandon me again, are you?" Ron said aghast.

"It is not one or the other. I can play quidditch for a hour or so, and then after lunch, I will join Hermione in the library.

"Maybe we can get Krum to play, Harry. We will be the Golden Trio - Potter, Krum and Weasley." Ron said.

"Eh - if Krum and Potter are on the pitch, it will just be a contest of Seekers. No one else will matter." Draco complained.

"Draco is right. Let's not use the Snitch. We will just have Quaffles and Bludgers and have a pickup game where all of us can score and defend. I will see if Viktor will play." Harry said. "Draco, why don't you see if any other Slytherins are interested."

Ten minutes later, they assembled on the pitch. Krum and Diggory had both agreed to play, and several witches also joined - Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Demelza Robbins. Ron was on the same team as Draco and Harry but Ginny and the other Weasleys joined Krum's side. Many students wanted to play so everyone took turns. Even younger kids like Magnus Krum took part in the game. Hermione watched the game from a picnic blanket with Luna and several other witches. Dobby had come back from the castle and provided refreshments, first for Rose Potter, but then for all the students. Hermione didn't follow all the tactics employed - like the Hawkshead Attack or the Chelmondiston Charge. She was just glad no one was hurt although Ginny Weasley fell off her broom when Gwenog Jones showed up with a fawning Horace Slughorn. Krum was the best flier of the lot, but Harry was not far behind. Everyone had enormous fun and it was a wonderful morning spent on the pitch.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Hermione walked to the library with Rose and a few other students. They sat with Lily, who was working on A Study of Alchemy, a basic primer for beginning students on this advanced topic. Crookshanks and Hedwig had been lured to the stacks with the promise of copious quantities of food which Hoppi and Dobby were happy to provide.

Harry managed to commandeer an entire row of the library. Hermione sat on a comfortable cushion, outlining her book on **Charming Charms and Charmers** , with Harry's head resting on her knees. He worked through a book on the influence of ancient civilizations on modern runes. Harry would never be a researcher like his mum, Rose, or Hermione, but he diligently focused on practical applications. After multiple invasions, magical grimoires from places as far north as Norway and east as Sumeria and north as Norway had made their way to Britain, and runecrafters like Salazar Slytherin and Cadmus Peverell incorporated them in their spell designs. The wards of many castles in England had been built off the rituals of shamans and mystics of long dead civilizations.

Other students would think it was a dull way to spend the weekend, studying charms and runes, in the company of your boyfriend and his sister and mum. For Hermione, it was perfect. She loved the acquisition of knowledge, and enjoyed the camaraderie of fellow researchers. Harry was working hard at unravelling the mysteries of runes, and even Crookshanks did not complain - although he was growing quite a tummy. The half kneazle and owl spent much of their time badgering the house elves for more food. They certainly were ruining their appetites for dinner, although the two familiars didn't agree.

* * *

Harry and Hermione took a few breaks. The Delacours came, and Harry spent some time with Gabrielle over lesson plans. Gabrielle had decided to become a professor of Defense Against Dark Arts and Harry was happy to encourage her. Luna came to update them on the great Snorkack hunt. Harry and Hermione also took a few walks around the castle. They saw Ariana who was looking for her brother Albus. Harry directed her to the Headmaster's office, explaining that Albus had broken his trust. Ariana accepted that and agreed not to abide by Harry's restrictions. Harry and Hermione visited Neville in his greenhouse and took the Grangers to tour the battered brown suitcase. Newt served as a guide and Hermione's parents were awed by the wonderful creatures, even the obscurial.

Before they left, Harry asked Newt what he would do if he had only one day left. The elderly wizard smiled and said he would spend the time with his erumpents, occamies, graphorns, and the kelpie. He would chide his wayward nifflers, and try to teach the fwooper sign language to communicate. Newt had found what he wanted to do in life. He truly was the wisest man that Harry had ever known.

Harry and Hermione had dinner with both their families in the Great Hall. Jack Jack took great pleasure in recounting his flying lessons to anyone who would listen. Rose talked about her desire to visit the preserved magical Library of Alexandria, and Hermione and Helen Granger were eager to join her. Harry was quiet, basking in the company of his girlfriend and family. He would miss them dearly, but at least he had this one last day.

After dinner, Harry took Hermione to the Room of Requirement. He tugged Hermione close and the two snogged. After a few minutes, they parted briefly, panting slightly, their eyes only on each other.

"Harry, are you really going to go back in time?"

He nodded. "Tonight, Hermione. If Lady Death allows me."

Hermione bit her lip. "What do you want to do? A big party with friends? Something lavish?"

"Hermione, I have never liked attention. I just want to be with you tonight. Stay with me."

"I will, Harry." And she did.

* * *

Harry woke up in a pitch black Room of Requirement a few hours later. Hermione was still asleep, a smile on her lovely face. Harry gave her one last kiss before he cast Silencio, hushing her snoring. He gently got out of bed and knelt down in the middle of the room. The stone, the wand and the cloak felt surprising light, almost ethereal that night. It was time. He used the power of the Room of Requirement to summon Death.

She came in seconds, her face more serious than usual, although her eyes and mouth remained warm. "Hello, Harry Potter. Have you chosen?"

"I have, my lady. But was there ever any choice?" he asked.

"You could have chosen Lord Black's path of conquest."

"The first of many families. To rule a thousand years. No, I would rather die unknown than watch the world burn." Harry said. "I choose to go back and restore the original timeline."

"So be it. I would you give my gift. It can be whatever you wish - knowledge long lost, power great and terrible, the adoration of the world, even a family to replace the one you lost. You deserve something for the price you will pay."

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione. I want for her to be happy. That she lives her best life."

"Are you certain? The wish is for you, not for her." Death said.

"I have to face Voldemort, don't I? That is why he tried to kill me as a child. That is why I had to suffer. I saw fragments - dementors, the Veil, the killing Curse."

"Your destiny is bound up in Voldemort, just as Aurelus must defeat Grindelwald." Death said.

"Then my life will not be happy. You told me the life of a hero was an unhappy one - that I will be abandoned and betrayed. I accept that. I can't save my parents, my siblings, my uncle, my godmum - but I can protect my best friend. That is what I want - Hermione's happiness.

"You are too noble, Harry Potter. But that has always been your choice. I grant your wish."

"Thank you, my lady." Harry said.

* * *

"It is time." Death replied. Death reached her slender fingers to Harry, and silver light poured into the Deathly Hallows. The three artifacts reacted differently. The Wand sucked in the energy greedily, as it turned a golden hue. The Stone lost the etching of the Hallows and became pure black, and radiated its cosmic power into Harry's body. He saw Death now for who she truly was - not a pleasant down to earth young woman but a being of inconceivable power who would endure even when the universe died. The Cloak turned black and silver, and it grew as its owner became taller and stronger. Harry changed from a boy to a man - powerful and broad shouldered - dark haired and green eyed - garbed in black and silver. The man wore a silver rose on the cloak. He bowed to Lady Death.

"Rise, my Herald."

Harry Potter's connection with the castle wards were gone. He had grown beyond the world of students and teachers, of Dark Lords and Headmasters, of Hogwarts and Britain. He had become the Master of Death.


	45. The End and the Beginning

**The End and the Beginning**

Deep in the bowels of the French Ministry of Magic, an old man kneeled on the floor, painstakingly checking the magic circle he had drawn over the last nine days. He had inscribed it with enormous care out of silver, cold iron, and diamond, and the dimensions of the circle had to be perfectly geometric, lest the waves of energy result in destructive interference. The key to the ritual was a chain reaction of chronal force, kaleidoscoping into a rupture of the time stream that would send him to the summer of 1899, ninety five years ago. In the center of the circle were the essential components - three time turners, the entire stock of the French Ministry. In his capacity as Head Researcher of Mysteries, he had managed with difficulty to beg and borrow the devices, claiming they were needed to avert a terrible prophecy. It had taken many years to test controlled explosions of the dust in the time turners, and his colleagues had whispered that he was dabbling in the Dark Arts. Only his sterling reputation in the First and Second Wizard Wars spared him a reprimand or worse, an investigation. But finally, everything was ready. The long work had paid off.

Perenelle Flamel had discovered the secrets of amplifying the time turner. Under the rules of normal magic, the time turner could only travel back at five hours. Even that small amount could cause serious harm to the time traveller. Perenelle Flamel had read the papers of an Edward Teller on the use of implosion as the catalyst to nuclear fusion. Teller had used X-rays to compress the radioactive fuel before igniting the chain reaction. Pernelle had theorized the same thing would work with the dust in a time turner, provided the compression and explosion was symmetrical. That required a perfectly inscribed circle.

The Comte de Montesquieu knew that Perenelle Flamel had travelled back in time to 1914 to prevent an assassination. She had passed herself off as Parnell Montfort, an aristocratic Frenchman who jaunted around Europe to find ancient spellbooks. When she returned, Perenelle had informed the Ministry of the problems of time travel, and all research into the topic had been halted indefinitely. The Comte respected the Flamels greatly, but they had not lost the love of their life to Grindelwald.

The old man took out a worn photograph out of his pocket. A beautiful blonde woman smiled at him, cooing at the baby girl nestled on her chest. It was a picture of Oriane and Apolline right after his daughter's birth. The war was almost at the end and the world seemed so full of hope. I will be with you soon, Oriane, he thought.

He poured the dust from the three Time Turners into a gold chalice carved with many runes. He lit the outside candles with his manticore feather wand and prepared the final incantation. The Comte poured his magic into the cup, and the runes lit up. The dust compressed into a glowing white ball, with motes swirling on the surface, the chronal energy seething with barely suppressed power. The Comte prepared himself, knowing that when the chain reaction started, he would never return to 1994 again. But then, the ball lost its fire, and turned back to gray sand.

* * *

The Comte turned. There was a man in the chamber, tall and handsome, with wild dark hair, dressed in silver and black. His left hand glowed with the temporal energy of the dust. His right hand bore a long and slender wand made of a dark wood. The Comte rolled to his side, swinging his wand to cast a Stupefy as he sprang up. He uttered the hex, only to find that the yew wand had been transfigured into stone.

"Jehan de Montesquieu?"

"Yes. You are?" The Comte said.

"That does not matter." the man said. "You cannot travel back in time. It would cause too many problems."

"Grindelwald deserves death. I have waited so long for revenge."

"Yes, he does but he has already died. What good is your revenge? Will it bring Oriane back?"

The Comte sat back down stunned. He had dedicated so much to his mad mission to kill Gellert Grindelwald, and now it had all failed. He had failed Oriane. He felt a sharp pain in the left center of his chest and the world began to go dark. The Comte gasped for breath. "What is happening to me?" he said in a ragged voice.

The man walked closer. "You are dying. You have been dealing with time turners for too long. The strain of it has damaged your heart." The man released the white energy from the sand and it flowed into the Comte.

The pain faded away. The Comte heard a musical laugh, that he had not encountered for almost 50 years. "Oriane?" he asked in wonder.

There, next to the man, was the Comte's wife - as beautiful as the day they married. She wore pale blue robes of the finest silk and a slightly askew light blue hat that covered partly her golden hair. Oriane de Crecy looked every bit the Head Girl of Beauxbatons that she once was. "Bonjour, Jehan. Comment ca va?"

"Oriance, is that truly you? It is not a trick?" The Comte rose and took her hands into his. His hands were no longer gnarled and stained from magical research. The hands were young again, just like his arms, his neck and even his face. Somehow, he had also returned to his age when they married, 50 plus years ago. He looked around and saw on his body sprawled on the floor, the eyes lifeless, the wand released by his dead hand. He returned his gaze to the dark haired man. "Who are you?"

"I am the Master of Death. You have died, Jehan de Montesquieu, but you will live together with your wife Oriane in the fields of Elysium where there will be no sorrow nor regret. But no more time travel." Harry said.

"Can this be true?" The Comte wondered.

"Yes, beloved - let us go." Oriane said.

The two ghosts faded away, and did not look back at Death's servant. Harry flicked his wand, and all evidence of the ritual disappeared - the circle, the candles, the dust, time turners. The path to the past had been sealed. It was the evening of October 30, 1994.

* * *

Harry apparated to a little church with bright stained glass windows in Godric's Hollow. Behind the church was a small graveyard, first used in the 12th century, 800 years ago. A light dusting of snow covered the rows of tombstones flecked occasionally with red, gold and green, where the reflections from the windows landed.

Harry made his way through St. Jerome's to the Potter graves. He passed the grave of Ignotus Peverell,one of the earliest in the graveyard. The marker was much eroded but he could still make out the sign of the Deathly Hallows. Next to Ignotus was Iolanthe Peverell who had brought the Cloak of Invisibility into the Potter family by marrying Hardwin Potter. Harry stopped last at the grave of Fleamont Potter. There was a bottle of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion and Scalp treatment carved into the stone, his great grandfather's crowning achievement.

Harry sat down and waited. The temporal disruption had already begun to heal. In the graveyard, memorials from the deaths of the First Wizard War began to appear. In a far corner, a granite stone rose for Ariana Dumbledore - died August 1899 with the inscription **"Where your treasure is, your heart will be also."** The deaths of the Second Wizard War began to pop up - Marlene Mckinnon, Edgar Bones. Two tombstones appeared for Charlus Potter and Dorea Black Potter. His grandparents had died in 1981 and their inscriptions proclaimed their love for each other and their child. Harry knew what would come next. There was only one stone for James and Lily Potter - carved out of a white marble that shone in the darkness. The top of the marker read **"In Loving Memory of James Potter and Lily Potter."** The inscription on the base was **"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death."**

But that was not true. Death was not some enemy to be defeated, a bogeyman to frighten little children. Death was part of Life. For most people, Lady Death appeared twice, once when they were born and once when they died. Harry Potter was a great exception to that rule. Harry felt sorrow for what he had lost - his grandparents, his parents, his siblings. Voldemort would pay dearly for that. He was a Potter and a Black, and nobody struck at their families with impunity.

Harry rubbed the Resurrection Stone. The spirits of his family rose and surrounded him, his cheerful grandfather, his aristocratic grandmother, his mischievous father, his brilliant mother. Harry could feel their great love for him. In this world, he may have lost them but they loved him still and he was thankful for the 14 beautiful years with his family. Love endured even after death.

Harry placed down his wand and sat down. The temporal disruption had almost been reversed, He could feel the energies reach him. The timeline had converged. Harry Potter, the once and future Master of Death, faded into black.

* * *

A tall thin man with bone white skin, dressed all in black, hurried into the cemetery. He wore a black T shirt and black jeans and looked much like a haggard rock star except for his eyes. Two distant stars looked out from his eyes should have been - the light pinpricks of white. He reached his destination - the grave of James and Lily Potter - where he met a young woman equally attired in black with the same pale features. She held a wand, a stone, and a cloak and was waving a merry goodbye to several spirits.

"Hello, Sister. Is it done?" Dream of the Endless said.

"Yes. Harry Potter has fixed the time travel." Death said.

"So, our brother Destiny will be happy."

The woman laughed brightly. "I doubt that."

"What have you done?"

"Harry Potter asked for one gift - the happiness of Hermione Granger. To grant that, a part of him will not be lost in this life or the next."

"And that is?"

Death smiled. "Harry Potter is the once and future Lord Black. And the House of Black will not be easily manipulated - as Voldemort and Dumbledore will learn soon." Death closed her hands and the three Deathly Hallows disappeared. She reopened them, revealing a heavy gold signet ring and a bejeweled gold necklace with an obsidian raven. "Bring these to him in the Dreaming."

* * *

 **October 31, 1994**

The Goblet's Fire had roared back to life, and the blue flames spat out a fourth piece of paper, which drifted to Dumbledore's outreached hand. "Harry Potter."

The murmurs and outrage in the Hall stopped briefly when the boy in question stood up. "I didn't put my name in the Goblet." Harry said.

"Well, my boy, you will have to join the other champions."

"No." Harry said loudly.

"Your name has been chosen. You must compete." Dumbledore said forcefully.

Shocked cries could be heard from all the three schools. Many older students looked at Harry with disdain, and the entirety of Hufflepuff House was united in fury. "I didn't put my name in the Cup, and I want no part of this idiotic tournament. This is the Triwizard. That means three contestants from three schools."

"Mr. Potter, please join the other champions in the back room." the Headmaster said.

"You are not listening. I am not a Champion. I don't want to be a Champion. If Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts, how could I be selected?"

The judges conferred briefly and several teachers examined the piece of paper. "It says that you are a member of the Harry Potter school." Filius Flitwick said.

The clamor increased as accusations of cheating continued to fly, even from the Gryffindors who were supposed to be his mates. A furious Harry Potter glared at the Headmaster, the teachers, and the students. "You can all bugger off." He stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter. Ten points for your language." Minerva Mcgonagal cried.

"How? The Goblet claims I no longer represent Hogwarts." That parting shot would be remembered in the days to come.

* * *

The next day, Hermione Granger waited in the morning with a pile of toast wrapped up in a handkerchief. Harry Potter had not returned to the Gryffindor Tower last night. She hardly blamed him. Some of his most outspoken accusers were in his own dorm. Ron Weasley ranted about how Harry was a selfish bastard who cared only about himself and refused to help his best mate. Angelina Johnson, captain of the quidditch team, had been indignant that a fourth year had been chosen over her, and the rest of the team, including the terrible twins, supported her over their seeker.

She waited and waited but Harry never showed. At lunch and dinner, she also looked for him. He did not attend those meals either. No one saw Harry that Saturday. The next day was the same. Hermione waited at breakfast with her pile of toast. Harry was nowhere to be found on Sunday either. Hermione knew that Harry could take care of himself. She was more afraid that the rupture between him and his house would be irreparable. She had heard more than once snickers that Harry was a gutless coward. In the supposed House of the Brave, these were serious accusations.

Harry had faced the basilisk. He had driven off dementors. He had saved the Philosopher Stone from the spectre of Voldemort. And yet, he was being accused by his housemates and others that he was too afraid to show his face. Hermione knew that Harry wasn't perfect. But he was no coward.

The rumors got worse when classes started on Monday and Harry still didn't show. The murmurings got louder, as many students, in all four houses, wore badges sold by the Slytherins that flashed between **"Support Cedric Diggory - The Real Hogwarts Champion"** in red letters and **"Potter Stinks"** in even more luminous green. There were whispers that he had been expelled from school or that he had run away, because he didn't want to face his accusers. Ron was overheard saying "Good riddance to that glory hound."

* * *

That Tuesday evening, Dumbledore summoned Hermione and Ron to his office. Minerva Mcgonagal, Alastor Moody and Severus Snape were in attendance. Hermione wondered what the purpose of the meeting was for.

"Ah, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Would you happen to know where Mr. Potter is?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with concern.

"The coward probably ran away. Who needs him anyway?" Ron snorted.

"Headmaster, wouldn't you know better than us? We're only fourth year students. All we know is that he hasn't been in classes or seen in Gryffindor Tower." Hermione said.

"He hasn't been in the tower at all, Miss. Granger?" Mcgonagal asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No one has seen him since the Goblet of Fire."

"Are you certain you haven't received or sent him a message?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes burning. Hermione felt a slight pain in her head, but found herself unable to look away.

"Of course not, he is a traitor to our house. He is a cheat." Ron said, conveniently forgetting that many Gryffindors, including his two older brothers, had tried to fool the age line.

"And do you know how to contact him?" Dumbledore's eyes bore into Hermione.

"No, Headmaster." Hermione said. 'I tried but failed." She broke the eye contact.

"We are all quite worried about Mr. Potter's mental state. He must be confused and upset. There are rules to the Tournament and we would not want him to incur penalties." Dumbledore said.

"Aye, if he doesn't participate in the First Task, the lad may be stripped of his magic." Moody added. Mcgonagal looked concerned while Snape was merely bored.

"Headmaster, have you found out how Harry was put in? And who might have done it?" Hermione asked. The snort from Ron indicated what he thought of that question.

"Alas, no. Professor Moody believes the Goblet was affected by a powerful confundus charm." Dumbledore said.

"But if someone else cast the spell, why would Harry need to compete?" Hermione prodded.

"The contract is in his name. We cannot risk Harry losing his magic." Dumbledore said.

"Can't you figure out the magical signature behind the confundus?" Hermione asked.

"Alastor is handling in the investigation. He has my full confidence in this manner." Dumbledore said firmly. The scarred ex-auror grunted in agreement.

* * *

Hermione left the meeting and pretended to make her way to the library. Halfway there, she ducked into an empty classroom. She cast several spells to make sure she was not being followed and scanned the wall for any intrusive portraits. There were none. Hermione had been unable to contact Harry. She suspected that the Cloak of Invisibility blocked her spell. But she could find someone else.

 **"Point me - Hedwig."** Hermione said. Hedwig had disappeared as well from the Owlery. Hermione followed the wand's signal to an extremely familiar run down girl's bathroom on the second floor. This was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had spent a month here in Year 2 brewing Polyjuice Potion. In hindsight, it was strange that she had never encountered the basilisk then, yet Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Riddle's diary, was certainly releasing the monster through this shabby bathroom. She looked for the entrance, a tap with a snake engraved. It was sealed.

If Hedwig had been here, the owl was most likely with her master in the Chamber. Hermione half-heartedly cast **Alohomora** with no effect. She began to hiss at the tap, like what she imagined a snake would do. It was a horrible strangled sibilation she remembered from her one brief encounter with the basilisk. The tap did not budge. Hermione was nothing if not determined. She bent down to try again, when she felt a wand tip in her back of her neck.

"You can't speak Parseltongue by just hissing. That is like casting a spell using Pig Latin."

Hermione recognized the voice. "Harry!" She turned to see a holly wand pointed at her face.

"Hello, Hermione. Did you lead anyone here?" The voice was cool.

"Harry, I wouldn't betray you like that, I swear." Hermione said.

* * *

The wand wavered slightly. A face emerged out of thin air, followed by shoulders and arms, as Harry Potter dispelled his cloak of invisibility. He flicked the wand, and a piece of parchment appeared. Harry tapped it his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione barely registered that Harry nonverbally levitated the Maurader's Map. Names and places began to appear, and Hermione saw her own red dot in the 2nd floor bathroom. "I saw you Hermione leaving the Headmaster's office with Ron. What did you tell them?"

"They summoned me, Harry. They asked me and Ron about where you were. I did not say anything." Hermione said.

"Then how did you find me?"

"I tried to use a point me on you earlier. That failed. So, after I left the meeting, I used a Point Me on Hedwig, leading me here. Harry, everybody is worried about you. They are looking for you." Hermione said.

"Worried? Hermione, I have the map and an invisibility cloak. I can hear and see what they say. They are not worried. The students think I am a cheat. Dumbledore and the Ministry want to force me into their stupid tournament."

"Harry, I am worried about you."

"Yes, I know - I saw you waiting on Saturday and Sunday. Really, Hermione - I don't like toast that much." Harry said jokingly.

"Prat - Couldn't you have let me know you were okay?"

"And what would they have done, had I contacted you?"

"Dumbledore asked me whether you had. Harry, I think he was reading my mind!" Hermione said, a bit frantic.

"Reading your mind - he can do that?"

"Yes, it is a branch of magic called legilimency. You have to study occlumency to block it." she said. "I can't believe he used it on me."

"What did it feel like?"

"I felt a pain in my head, like he was probing my brain. I couldn't look away from his eyes."

"I think Snape and Quirrell have done that to me. I wonder if Dumbledore has too. Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Then take my hand." Hermione held on to his left hand, as Harry tapped a rune on the wall and hissed. She had a feeling of floating, and Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom disappeared. They were in a much larger chamber and even through the dim light, she could see towering stone pillars carved in the shape of serpents, rising to a ceiling lost in darkness. There were torches in sconces far up on the walls, giving an eerie green glow. Hermione was fascinated. She had never seen the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Hermione looked around the legendary room. There were dozens of serpents - some standing as stone pillars, others carved in entwined pairs on the walls. Large sheets of skin were strewn over the floor and a carved path that led to the back wall where a gigantic statue stood. Hermione could see two enormous gray eroded feet almost covered by sweeping stone robes. She craned her eyes up to see the serious face, a bearded man with a dark hole for a mouth.

"That's where the basilisk came out of - Slytherin's mouth. Seems rather disgusting, if you ask me." Harry said.

"Harry, we are in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione blathered.

"Yes, Hermione - I think that should be obvious to you." Harry snarked.

"But… how did we get here? I thought you had to open a tunnel in Myrtle's bathroom and then there was a tunnel."

"Do you really think Salazar Slytherin, a man who carved a giant statue for himself, wanted to creep through tunnels?" Harry asked rhetorically. "He build a rune that would allow himself to jump from the Chamber to the second floor bathroom. I think there are other points too in the castle. Maybe in the Dungeons or in the Towers."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked to a corner of the room. They passed the massive corpse of the basilisk but her eyes were more focused on their destination. There was a small desk in the corner lit by a hanging lumos spell. Several large grimoires were open, revealing diagrams and runes, next to a notebook full of Harry's barely legible scribbling.

"These are Salazar Slytherin's workbooks and journals." Harry handed her one of the smaller texts. She opened it eagerly, only to find that she could not understand any of it. "Those are parseltongue runes. And no, hissing like a snake won't make you understand them. Slytherin wrote most of his notes in parseltongue. I don't know whether it was paranoia or he simply felt more comfortable writing in the language. He was a real expert in runes, potions, and wards"

Hermione goggled. Salazar Slytherin's notes - she wondered what secrets were hidden in the these long lost texts. No wonder Harry had been missing for four straight days. If she could read them, she would do nothing else for a week. No sleep, no food, no. "Harry, what are you eating down here?"

Harry pointed to the giant corpse on the opposite corner. "Basilisk Steak. Roast Basilisk. Fried Basilisk. Basilisk A La King."

"Harry! Is basilisk meat safe? How do you know it isn't poisoned?" Hermione yelled.

The boy laughed and laughed. "Hermione, I am just kidding. You can come out now."

A house elf with spindly arms and legs popped out, wearing a bright pillowcase made out multiple socks sewn together. Four other socks were on his hands and feets and none of them matched. "Great Lord Master Harry Potter, Sir!"

"Dobby is taking care of me and Hedwig. He is a great elf." Harry said warmly.

The little house elf blushed crimson at the praise. "Dobby quit working for whiskers. Dobby be only working for the great Harry Potter sir."

"But are you paying him, Harry - now that he left his job." Hermione asked.

"Err.. well, not really." Harry stammered.

"The Great Harry Potter says Dobby can clean his houses for him. Dobby is so excited. Weeks and weeks of cleaning. " Dobby said.

"Harry… wait - houses?" Hermione asked

"Yes, houses, apparently the Potter family has five houses. Five! Two in Britain. Two in Europe. One in New York. I never had to live with the Dursleys. I could have taken Sirius Black to a home in Paris." Harry ranted.

"Some houses very large. Potter Manor will require lots and lots of cleaning. Dobby be very busy."

"Do you think Dumbledore knew?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think Dumbledore knew about Quirrel? The basilisk? Sirius Black? And this plot on the Goblet of Fire?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"Hermione, there are two possibilities. I have been in danger every single year at Hogwarts. If Dumbledore knew nothing, then he is an idiot. How can the headmaster not realize there was an enormous monster crawling around the school or that Quirrell was possessed? If he knew but didn't tell me, then he is a bastard. Either way, he is useless to me."

Hermione wanted to say that they had not known Quirrell was possessed but they had been 11 and 12 year olds. Dumbledore was known as the greatest wizard of his time. And yet, he employed Quirrell, Lockhart, and Lupin, who somehow forgot he was a werewolf on a night that could have killed them all.

"Every year, there has been a plot against the school. And now this Halloween, the Goblet of Fire chooses me. Do you think that was an accident? It is a trap for me, and Dumbledore only says that I have to participate. Voldemort is behind this." Harry said.

"How are you so certain?" Hermione asked.

"Scabbers. Last year when Petitgrew escaped, Trelawney made a prophecy. _The Dark Lord is alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. The servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's help_."

"That is Trelawney. She says all sorts of rubbish, Harry."

"She made the prediction before Petitgrew escaped. He 'broke free.' And when I told Dumbledore later, he said it was a genuine true prophecy - her second." Harry said.

"But if it was her second…" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Then what was her first? And if Dumbledore believed this prophecy about Petitgrew freeing the Dark Lord, why did nothing happen? Harry said. "If you knew Voldemort was going to 'rise again', wouldn't you do something?"

* * *

Hermione was surprised at how perceptive Harry had become. He was a new man - decisive, forceful, someone who would not be pushed around. The old Harry might have whinged or complained about his treatment at the hands of other students. This Harry had seen those stupid pins and could care less. He was a lot sharper and a bit colder but still the same determined boy who had ridden a hippogriff to save his godfather from an unjust execution. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed at his teasing. "Harry, I am not going to abandon you. I will help all I can. But I don't know how to resist legilimency."

Harry muttered under his breath about meddling fools. "We can learn. Swear to me your loyalty. That I can trust you with my secrets."

"I swear that I will never willingly tell your secrets, and that I will stay by your side." Hermione said. Harry nodded. He held out his hand and a heavy gold signet ring appeared, with a bejeweled black raven. He wore a gold necklace with an even larger obsidian raven. "What are those, Harry?"

"The ring and necklace of the House of Black. The raven is their emblem." Harry chuckled at her concern. "No, they are not cursed. They are rightfully mine. I can feel their magic connecting with me. I woke up on Saturday morning wearing these, and I remember the dream. I was meant to be Lord Black, by the blood of my grandmother and the blessing of my grand uncle. They loved me and I will rebuild House Black in their name."

"I will do more than just survive. I am going to learn - the parseltongue runes, wards, potions, dueling. I am going to live my life, not be a tool for others. I am not waiting around for Voldemort to spring his trap. I am going to be the best wizard I can be." Harry said.

Hermione goggled. "But Harry, how? How will you do that without going to class?"

"I have Slytherin's notes - his research and the books he studied. And I can find tutors. I am sure the Blacks took steps to protect their mind. I can find someone to teach occlumency. I can get a better potions instructor than Snape. There are experts out there on alchemy, wandlore, wards, spell crafting. I will use the wealth of the Black and Potter families to hire the very best, and have my own school - the **Harry Potter School of Kicking Ass and Taking Names**."

"Can I join your school, Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly with equal parts of trepidation and excitement.

"Join? You can be Head Girl or Deputy Headmistress. Whatever you like, Hermione. Besides, I am sure you will get the best grades." Harry's smirk turned serious. "We will change the world. We will beat Voldemort, and then drag Britain into the future. No more of this blood purity crap. No more orphans from Death Eaters attacks. No more Dark Lords festering in the shadows."

Hermione, eyes shining, embraced Harry. It would be a hard road but together they would build a better tomorrow for their families, their children and the generations to come.

 **The End**


	46. Author's Notes

**Author Notes:**

I wanted to explain some of the choices and thought process for this story.

I wrote this because I felt that Book 7, after creating the promise of exploring the Hallows, fell short. I enjoyed Harry Potter up to Book 4 but past that, thought there were too many plot holes. In particular, I found Dumbledore's "plan" to only let Harry use the resurrection stone right before he died, to be hamfisted and manipulative. Why not allow Harry to use an artifact that lets him talk to the spirits of his parents? The only reason is that Rowling wanted to save this conversation as a tearjerker for the end, so she heavily stage managed his getting the Stone (Dumbledore's gift) and when he could open it (a year later).

This notion that Harry isn't responsible enough to use it except once is total bollocks. Harry isn't a first year mesmerized by the Mirror of Erised. He is the one who has to do all the heavy lifting. As for the Hallows corrupting the user, Dumbledore uses the Elder Wand for 50 years. Harry has a Cloak of Invisibility since First Year. I would have preferred Harry making the choice himself than following a tortuous and stupid plan by Great Wise Dumbledore who couldn't be bothered to explain anything to the boy who actually had to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore could manage to cry and look sorrowful a lot though.

Now for some questions from reviewers -

1\. Should Harry have chosen to stay in his world?

A number of readers objected to Harry choosing to resolve the problems of the time travel. I can understand that, given Harry was led about the nose for the last few years of canon. There are two ways to answer that. First, the story is The Problems of Time Travel. Blowing off Grindelwald's head in Chapter 1 was never going to resolve the conflict positively. Also, the Fantastic Beasts movies are on hold (delayed a year) but it seems clear Aurelius has a huge role in the story resolution. All the movie promotions put the actor front and center. There is a long tradition of time travel assassination causing major problems, so it is not surprising Death wants her champion to reverse it. Second, I may have done a bad job at describing it but the world outside was a disaster on the verge of getting much worse. The Statute was gone (possible witch hunts), Grindelwald had started a conflict that already destroyed Paris and much of London, the Dark Lords are hard to beat and effectively immortal. (In my opinion, a cursed Dumbledore without the Elder Wand would lose to Voldemort or Grindelwald on neutral ground.) Could Harry have sheltered in Hogwarts and stayed safe? Yes - I believe I made that clear, and if he was driven by ambition wizard, that would be the best solution. He would have emerged five plus years later as the unquestionable leader of whatever remained but that is not the choice Harry Potter would have made.

2) Was I too harsh on the Weasleys and Dumbledore?

I certainly got plenty of guest reviewers on this point, saying the story sucked because they loved Ron Weasley. Well, people are entitled to their preferences. I made Ron a jealous buffoon because that's how I see him in Year 4. I borrowed Luna's words from canon - he can be funny but can also be very unkind. I emphasized the idiotic (muggles are strange creatures) side and I quite liked the Three Christmases chapter where Ron ate a lot of pie and fought over cheese. His jealousy in Year 4 is well documented. Would he say good riddance if Harry disappeared? Yes, I feel confident that he would. He might regret that later of course. Now in the book, Harry and Hermione also say hurtful things (particularly in the later books) but to a lesser degree than Ron. I made Harry impulsive and Hermione bossy but perhaps not to the extent of the book. Part of that is I put Harry under the gun and therefore comic relief and jokes about quidditch are not a big part of this story - which is why Ron plays no positive role.

As for Dumbledore, the headmaster in Time Travel had never fought Grindelwald. Therefore, the notion of Dumbledore planning a Golden Age for wizards is still his mode of thinking. I could see Dumbledore trying to co-opt Tom Riddle into the government. Dumbledore has always been a manipulative planner as the Whole Book 6 and Book 7 show. Plotting a bizarre path so he could die to get Snape appointed as headmaster and save Draco's soul - if that isn't weird and convoluted, I don't know what is. So I feel like Time Travel Dumbledore is similar. I enjoyed contrasting him with a cynical, blunt, and competent Arcturus Black.

3) Did the Potters and Lord Black have to die?

I killed off the older Potters and Lord Black to advance the plot, and show that Voldemort was dangerous. I think one of the oddest plot holes to the Potter books is that it is obvious that Voldemort is tightening his hold in Year 5 and Year 6. Yet none of the good guys do anything. They just sit around and twiddle their thumbs. Here, I portray Arcturus Black realizing the dangers - the dead Hufflepuffs, the ability to use the government to make horrible decisions - and using his influence to fight back. When his sister is killed, he goes after Riddle. There is the vengeance factor for his beloved sister but it also it neutralizes the Ministry as Voldemort's tool.

I liked Dorea's character, and I wish I had more room to use her. The story telling though worked better with Lord Black as the mentor/counter to Dumbledore and the villains.

4) Should there have been more romance? Would Harry really have a harem?

I wrote this as a Harmony story but I didn't have them swearing their love for each other from the tops of roofs. The reason is that Harry (and to a lesser extent, Hermione) is busy. The pace is accelerated and he has great demands on his time. He loves Hermione but that is in the context of fighting a war. Maybe that is not accurate for a teen boy but I view this Harry as caring a great deal about the responsibilities of being Lord Black. As for Harry in Chap 45, he will focus on kicking ass and taking names. Harry and Hermione's relationship will develops naturally from that in the future.

I joked about Harry's Happy Harem but in a world that has been destroyed, that is a real possibility. When the war between Grindelwald, Voldemort and the muggles burn out, the adult wizard population will be decimated. It would make some sense for Harry to marry a few witches in that case. But this was never a serious option. On that route, Daphne and Susan would have been top contenders for Wife 2 and Wife 3.

5) What happens when Harry Potter School of Kicking Ass and Taking Names start?

I am not writing a sequel because I am interested in other story ideas but I expect that the new Harry (with some help from Hermione) will kick Voldemort's ass badly in The Goblet of Fire. He has the map - he will figure out Moody was replaced. A more paranoid Harry will be watching the map all the time. He will track down baby Voldemort - Barty Crouch and Petitgrew have to report in. The question is what happens post Year 4. Does a smarter Voldemort hide his horcruxes or do something desperate that kills a lot of people? That would fit into the Dumbledore strategy - we can't do anything because if Voldemort wasn't absurdly overconfident, [I don't need to hide my horcruxes until you show me screaming with rage in the last movie) he would use more effective tactics than the stupidity in Book 7.

The other question is what characters/subplots would be in the Harry Potter School. Well, I would need to finagle the Hufflepuff Haters, but I could see Amelia Bones bought in as a teacher. Susan would have to grovel for forgiveness. I would like to add Daphne in some form, and with the Black angle - I would have to think about how to deal with Andromeda and Narcissa. I doubt Harry would welcome many other students - given they are all jerks before Task 1 - but Neville and Luna are always great.

I would probably spend time fleshing out how he would kick ass. Maybe explore some other forms of magic - Pact Magic, Healing, Ward creation. There is always the anachronistic give him a sword and let him use magic to enhance that.

6) Was it worth it given that you erased the other time line?

It is true that the other reality is gone and the story starts again in Chap 45. I think there is value to the journey though. I wanted to show a smarter, more capable Harry. I wanted several characters to demonstrate courage in decision making - Aurelius, Ariana, and Arcturus Black. Harry actively chooses to sacrifice a relatively cushy life for the good of the world and not struggle in a bad camping trip for months, have no clue, and give his life to fulfill the plot of a meddler who planned his death for years. I like writing about Harry as a clever planner - and not just relying on luck and Hermione or some weird thing to be thrown out of the blue - like the phoenix feather wands cancelling each other, or Fawkes the basilisk beater, or Ron's parseltongue.

Of course, Harry also has Death's Gift. He is the once and future Lord Black, and he is not going to take any crap from anybody. Death made sure he kept his personality from the other time line, and had her brother give him the ring and necklace as reminders of that. So he is more savvy and determined than canon Harry. Motivated Harry stories are my personal favorite, whether it is with learning, or exploring unique magical skill, or just competent at revenge.

Thank you for reading the story - and if you liked it, please recommend to others.


	47. Notification of New Story

Hi. I have started a new story. **Magic Never Dies**. First chapter is up, although I don't know when it actually publishes. System says it could take a few hours. . I will try to update once or twice a week. It is meant to be epic in scale, with a lot of changes for Harry and the rest of the magical universe. I expect it to be roughly 20 chapters.

If you liked Problems of Time Travel, you will like this one. If you didn't, well I have corrected a few things from the first - so you may still like the new story!

CTC1000


End file.
